Take Her Back
by AislinnThb
Summary: La Guerre des Moissons est terminée, la Voie Lactée se reconstruit sans son héroïne. Les choses changent et semblent aller pour le mieux. Mais certaines blessures ont du mal à cicatriser et une question reste en suspens : Où est Shepard ? (Post ME3 - Angst/Drama/non-canon fic)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque). 

* * *

Le faisceau était face à elle, l'éblouissant. Sa chair, ses membres… son être tout entier criait souffrance. Chaque pas douloureux l'emmenait vers ce destin auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru quelques années plus tôt. Elle lâcha son arme, ses muscles semblant lui donner un dernier élan de force. Une Synthèse. Une paix éternelle entre organiques et synthétiques. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle avait pensé au départ. Elle qui n'avait juré que par la destruction des Moissonneurs, elle leur donnait une seconde chance. _« Si vous parvenez à pacifier les Moissonneurs, on fera de vous une Sainte »_. Jamais le Turien n'avait eu autant raison. Si seulement il savait. Son visage s'imposa à son esprit alors qu'elle se ressaisissait. Ses dernières forces rassemblées, elle s'élança vers le rayon. Si ce furent les visages de ses compagnons et de l'être qu'elle aimait qui vinrent à son esprit, ce fut une voix beaucoup plus sombre qui s'imposa, murmurant son nom de famille. Et alors qu'elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, son esprit sombra dans un océan de douceur. Enfin… Elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Elle pourrait enfin dormir. Sans cauchemar.

Alors que le Creuset s'activait, l'Amiral Hackett ordonna aux vaisseaux encore présents autour de la Terre de s'en aller. Joker retarda tant qu'il put le moment fatidique, jusqu'à l'instant où Liara posa sa main sur son épaule. Il fallait partir. Le timonier hésita, son regard croisant celui d'IDA, tout aussi troublé et meurtri que le sien. Puis il commença les manœuvres d'évitement. Maintenant, il fallait esquiver au mieux cette onde verte qui arrivait à une vitesse fulgurante sur eux. L'angoisse étreignait chaque être à bord du Normandy. Personne ne savait ce que cette vague d'énergie était capable de faire. Le Docteur Chakwas, elle, devait gérer ce stress en plus de celui de son patient Turien, grièvement blessé. Patient qui tempêtait, rageait et hurlait qu'il fallait retourner en arrière pour aller la chercher. Ce fut la douleur qui eut raison de lui. Il sombra dans une sorte de semi coma, laissant alors la possibilité à Chakwas de le soigner. Le médecin militaire était également bien nerveux. Laisser Shepard derrière ne lui plaisait guère. Mais personne ne connaissait les effets du rayon vert que le Creuset produisait et il fallait rejoindre le relais Charon au plus vite. Relais qui fut rapidement atteint. IDA venait de l'annoncer, alors que le rayon les avait déjà dépassés. Mais, trop concentrés, aucun ne remarqua les subtils changements qui s'opéraient en eux.

Le vaisseau s'était écrasé sur une planète à deux lunes. Joker fut le premier à sortir ; il remarqua alors que les changements s'étaient produits partout. Ces petits circuits imprimés verts qui couraient sur leurs peaux, le fuselage de l'appareil, se retrouvaient sur les arbres, les feuilles. Tout semblait avoir une autre apparence. IDA sortit à la suite du timonier, prenant alors conscience de l'émerveillement que pouvait vivre un organique face à un lever de soleil, comprenant alors le plaisir de se laisser plonger dans la douce lueur chaude d'une aube. Elle se rapprocha du pilote, qui l'attira contre lui. Peu de temps après, ce fut Garrus qui sortit, à son tour ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il observait ce spectacle naturel, une boule lui serrant la gorge. C'était insoutenable de se tenir debout, là, sans elle.

C'était insoutenable de se dire qu'il avait osé l'abandonner, qu'il avait obtempéré à sa demande de la laisser alors qu'il était blessé. Le Turien baissa son regard désormais vert, puis il ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Il la maudissait pour ça. Si elle était morte, c'est avec lui qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Et pas seule. Derrière lui, une autre présence se fit sentir. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir apparaître, sur sa droite, Liara. L'Asari avait le regard troublé. Troublé par ce changement qui s'était opéré en eux. Troublé par ce soleil qui se levait, annonciateur d'espoir, mais porteur de tant de tristesse, de doute. De quoi serait fait demain ? Comment reconquérir les étoiles et leurs mondes ? Comment reconstruire tout ce qui avait été brisé ? Mais l'heure était avant tout au recueillement. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là : un commandant, une amie, une sœur… une amante.

Le Normandy pourrait décoller à nouveau quand son fuselage serait réparé. La question serait de savoir s'ils auraient assez de carburant pour rentrer, mais ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose. Garrus se tenait encore devant la stèle commémorative du Normandy. Doucement, il rentrait dans une sorte de mutisme, de mélancolie que même les vaines tentatives d'humour maladroit d'IDA, James ou Joker ne purent briser. Tous le voyaient ; après avoir perdu le Commandant, c'était le Turien qui, doucement, sombrait dans l'abîme du désespoir.


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

\- Joker… Je pense que nous pouvons repartir. Les systèmes du Normandy semblent opérationnels.

Le timonier regarda par-dessus son épaule, observant la synthétique, debout devant lui, dans sa pose habituelle : les bras croisés. Jeff "Joker" Moreau esquissa un léger sourire, satisfait, sentant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer. Et autant dire que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. Cela faisait deux mois, deux longs mois, qu'ils étaient coupés de tout et de tout le monde, loin de la Terre. La tension de la guerre commençait doucement à retomber et chacun ressentait le soulagement s'installer à la place. IDA s'installa aux côtés du lieutenant Moreau. Un peu plus loin, Ashley Williams était en grande discussion avec un jeune asiatique, Hwang Dae Hyun, Enseigne du vaisseau, qui lisait avec attention un rapport tout en écoutant le lieutenant-commandant. Traynor tentait vainement d'établir des communications mais obtenait soit du bruit, soit un silence absolu. À l'infirmerie, le docteur Chakwas vérifiait que les dernières blessures du Turien Garrus Vakarian cicatrisaient correctement alors que ce dernier restait muré dans son mutisme. De l'autre côté de la vitre, l'Asari Liara T'Soni et la Quarienne Tali'Zorah restaient assises dans le mess, le regard dans le vide pendant, que Javik posait son regard sur l'une, puis sur l'autre, essayant de comprendre le panel d'émotions que les deux femmes ressentaient. James Vega et le lieutenant Cortez se tenaient debout devant la stèle commémorative installée sur le pont supérieur, parfaitement silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la plaque posée en mémoire du Commandant Shepard.

Tous sentirent les moteurs du bâtiment militaire SSV Normandy SR-2 gronder à nouveau. Les réparations avaient été longues et laborieuses, et aucun ne s'était ménagé pour les mener à terme. Ils voulaient tous retrouver leur famille, si elles avaient survécu, et prendre le temps de reconstruire. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que l'équipage sentit le vaisseau s'élever dans les airs et tous priaient pour que les réservoirs d'Hélium-3 tiennent jusqu'à leur retour sur Terre. En raison du manque de communication de l'absence de communications avec le reste du monde, personne n'était en mesure de connaître les effets qu'avait eu ce rayon vert et, malgré le soulagement, une sorte d'angoisse étreignait chaque âme du Normandy. Même IDA commençait à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir, se sentant plus proche que jamais des organiques. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins, elle les comprenait… et elle espérait que cette compréhension soit réciproque. Les uns après les autres, ils se relayaient, permettant à tout un chacun de pouvoir se reposer, le voyage pouvant être long. Une sorte de coup de massue tomba sur l'ensemble de l'équipage lorsque IDA annonça que le relais cosmodésique par lequel ils étaient passés était gravement endommagé. Liara se précipita sur le pont, pour se mettre à côté de Joker. ]] = Ce passage est un peu trop « soudain ». Ça sort de nulle part, en pleine description, BOUM péripétie. Ça mériterait un peu plus de dialogues / travail autour.

\- Est-ce que nos réserves nous permettront de rejoindre la Terre du premier coup ?

\- Non… Par contre, faut espérer que les Moissonneurs n'aient pas détruit toutes les stations de carburant parce que franchement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse atteindre Artémis Tau sans encombre, grommela le timonier.

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez, Joker.

Liara lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de se décider à aller voir Garrus à l'infirmerie. Le voyant lumineux de la porte, pourtant bien vert, semblait la dissuader d'entrer. En réalité, c'était surtout la discussion que le médecin et son patient avaient qui attirait son attention. Son cœur se serra en entendant le nom du Commandant Shepard et elle baissa la tête avant de poser sa main sur la porte. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle retenait ses larmes, et l'idée d'avoir perdue une amie aussi chère lui était insoutenable. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'elle ait pu disparaître à nouveau, elle avait sûrement dû trouver un moyen d'en réchapper. Aaprès tout, ce n'était pas le Commandant Eireann Shepard pour rien. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle croisa le regard de Javik. Cce dernier semblait beaucoup plus pragmatique dans sa gestion de ses émotions, même s'il ne pouvait pas nier avoir énormément de respect pour le soldat disparu. L'Asari baissa la tête alors que la voix caverneuse du Prothéen s'élevait :

\- Nous ne savons rien de ce qui a pu se passer sur Terre après notre fuite. Nous aurons de plus amples informations là-bas. Mais le Commandant est une force de la nature. Elle aura sûrement survécu.

La prudence dans les propos de Javik fit comprendre à Liara que ce dernier semblait, malgré tout, douter. Elle détourna le regard, le posant sur la stèle commémorative. Et s'ils avaient perdu tant Shepard qu'Anderson ? Si aucun des deux n'avait survécu ? Ils avaient mis ces plaques, par respect plus que par recueillement, l'espoir encore présent en chacun d'eux. L'espoir de n'avoir perdu ni l'un ni l'autre, que ces deux figures victorieuses aient réussi à survivre. Javik hocha légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans la pièce où il logeait, laissant l'Asari rester là, perdue dans ses pensées, son regard se posant sur ses mains parsemées de petits circuits verts imprimés, tout un chacun sur le vaisseau. Elle sentait les subtils changements que cela avait opéré en elle mais ne les comprenait pas encore. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Chakwas et la scientifique asari se retourna. Le visage du médecin était sombre et son regard gris s'était aussi illuminé de ce vert surprenant, leur faisant prendre conscience à toutes les deux qu'il leur faudrait s'y habituer, même si ça cela risquait de prendre du temps. Chakwas referma la porte derrière elle, Liara n'ayant eu le temps que d'entrapercevoir le Turien. Le médecin militaire commença alors doucement :

\- Je doute qu'une quelconque visite lui fasse du bien. Il ne sait pas où il en est et… je crois qu'il s'imagine déjà le pire, même si j'essaie de le rassurer.

\- Vous croyez que… qu'elle serait…

Mais l'Asari s'interrompit, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que le Commandant pouvait avoir rendu l'âme, laissant sa tête se baisser et ses épaules s'affaisser. Il y avait eu temps de pertes, tant de pression accumulée au cours de ces dernières années, qu'elle se demandait comment vivre en paix avec tout ça. Et comme les cités détruites, il faudrait aussi panser les blessures, tant physiques que morales, de tous ceux qui avaient été mêlés de près ou de loin à ce génocide. L'Asari pensait à toutes ces âmes qui se trouvaient maintenant ailleurs, dans un monde plus paisible, sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'une guerre ou d'une autre, et reporta à nouveau son regard sur la porte de l'infirmerie, soupirant. Elle décida de revenir plus tard pour parler au Turien, s'il était dans de meilleures dispositions, et monta sur le pont supérieur, afin de pouvoir profiter de la compagnie des autres, estimant qu'être seule dans ces moments-là n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Se retrouver au milieu de l'équipage, très dynamique, comme à son habitude, lui procura un bien fou.

Un peu plus loin, l'Enseigne du Normandy leva son regard du rapport qu'IDA lui avait apporté. Bien que qu'encore peu peu habitué à ce grade qu'il avait obtenu en plein milieu de la guerre, Dae Hyun tenait à faire honneur à la femme qui lui avait permis de gravir les échelons. Son cœur se gonflait d'espoir à mesure que le vaisseau se rapprochait de leur destination : revoir la Terre, ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui et, qui sait, le Commandant, lui permettait de tenir. Il poussa un léger soupir alors que quelques rapports d'avaries lui parvenaient, car malgré les réparations qui avaient été apportées, le vaisseau avait incroyablement souffert de sa course effrénée pour échapper au rayon vert. Ils arrivèrent in extremis à Artemis Tau pour le ravitaillement. La station de carburant près de Thérum avait été détruite, mais ils réussirent cependant à récupérer quelques litres de carburant grâce aux drones. Dae Hyun préféra ne pas dépêcher d'équipe à l'extérieur, privilégiant la sécurité avant tout. Néanmoins, une remarque de Joker lui glaça le sang :

\- Hey Hwang… Je ne voudrais pas alarmer mon monde, mais on a un Moissonneur actif à quelques clicks d'ici…

L'Enseigne posa son rapport sur la passerelle et rejoignit le cockpit, où IDA lui montra du doigt le monstre de métal dont la silhouette se dessinait peu à peu, se penchant un peu en avant afin d'observer ce qui se passait. Demander un scan prendrait du temps et il préférait ménager les systèmes du Normandy. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de poser son regard sur IDA puis sur Joker. Soit il avait la berlue, soit ce Moissonneur avait exactement les mêmes caractéristiques étranges qu'eux.

\- Joker… Préparez une manœuvre d'évitement… Il s'approche, et nous…

\- Enseigne Hwang, attendez… interrompit IDA, comme si elle avait eu une prise de conscience.

Le cœur de l'Humain battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que le Moissonneur avançait vers eux… pour les dépasser. L'incompréhension la plus complète se lisait sur le visage des trois personnes présentes dans le cockpit : le Moissonneur n'avait montré aucun signe d'et les avait complètement ignorés. Dae Hyun se redressa avant de retourner sur la passerelle et, s'approchant de Traynor, il lui demanda si les systèmes de communication étaient rétablis et s'ils pouvaient espérer un contact avec l'Alliance. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, avouant qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé. Il lui demanda alors de tenter un contact et partit en direction de l'espace de communication où Shepard avait passé une grande partie de son temps libre sur le vaisseau. La communication était effectivement difficile, mais une voix, grave, lui parvint, hachurée :

\- Nor… Ral Hack… Pondez… Mandy…

\- Merde, ça coupe… IDA, essaie de me stabiliser tout ça, requit l'Enseigne

\- Bien reçu, Enseigne Hwang.

L'image, plus que floue, devint légèrement plus stable et la communication sembla également plus claire. Devant lui, l'hologramme de l'Amiral Hackett apparut. L'Enseigne le salua, salut qui lui fut rendu par l'officier supérieur.

\- Nos capteurs nous ont signalés votre arrivée dans le secteur d'Artemis Tau, Enseigne Hwang. Nous avons été sans nouvelle de votre part depuis deux mois.

\- Amiral Hackett… Nous avons dû effectuer des réparations de fortune, et avec les relais cosmodésiques endommagés, notre voyage de retour a été plus long que prévu.

\- Effectivement, mais… nous sommes en train de les réparer, et je dois vous avouer que toute la phase de reconstruction se fera plus rapidement que prévue.

\- Amiral… Pourquoi les Moissonneurs sont-ils toujours actifs ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, comme si les deux hommes se rappelaient douloureusement certains moments de la guerre qu'ils auraient préférés oublier. Hackett divulgua alors les informations qui manquaient : certains scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur les effets du rayon vert, et les premiers résultats révélaient qu'une synthèse entre vie synthétique et vie organique s'était faite. Les IA et Geths avaient obtenu une pleine conscience, alors que les êtres organiques avaient subi ce qu'ils avaient appelés une fusion biosynthétique. Le plus étrange restait également la pacification des Moissonneurs. Eux qui jadis les menaçaient d'extinction, leur apportaient désormais une aide considérable pour la reconstruction des relais et de la Citadelle. Toute cette assistance était renforcée par les connaissances des peuples qui avaient été autrefois moissonnés. Malheureusement, dans ce tableau idyllique, les Moissonneurs avaient fait remarquer que la fusion n'était pas parfaite : certains organiques avaient rejeté l'idée d'être à moitié synthétique, ayant l'impression d'être dénaturés dans leur condition d'êtres vivants, et ce rejet était la conséquence de bons nombres de décès. L'asiatique baissa la tête avant de se masser la nuque. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'il l'imaginait, même s'il aurait préféré que les pertes soient moins conséquentes. Alors c'était donc ça l'explication : ils avaient été synthétisés, les organiques se rapprochant des synthétiques par le biais de profondes modifications dans leur code génétique, alors que les synthétiques gagnaient une conscience et devenaient des êtres vivants à part entière. Cela expliquait également ce changement profond chez IDA, devenue clairement plus humaine dans son comportement.

\- Et le Commandant Shepard ? L'Amiral Anderson ?

Hackett regarda l'Enseigne avant de secouer la tête. Si le corps de l'Amiral Anderson avait été retrouvé au milieu des décombres londoniens, celui de Shepard, en revanche, non. Elle avait donc été déclarée portée disparue. Le cœur de l'Enseigne se gonfla d'espoir, car si elle était portée disparue, si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, alors il y avait encore une infime chance qu'elle soit en vie. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui remercia l'Amiral pour ses précieuses informations, promettant alors d'en faire un rapport tout aussi détaillé à l'ensemble des membres de l'équipage. L'Amiral Hackett mit fin à la transmission, leur annonçant que son bâtiment était attendu à Vancouver. C'est avec une certaine légèreté que le jeune homme retourna sur le pont principal, envoyant un rapport à Ashley Williams, car du fait de son grade de Lieutenant-Commandant, la jeune femme était la plus à même de faire ce genre de déclaration. En arrivant sur la passerelle, il vit que la plupart des membres d'équipages étaient réunis, Ashley leur fit un bref résumé de la situation, les modifications physiologiques qu'ils avaient vu apparaître sur eux peu de temps après avoir été touchés par le rayon vert. Les soldats se regardaient les uns et les autres, interloqués, ne saisissant sûrement pas encore l'étendue des opportunités que leur offrait cette évolution. Ashley observa l'équipage puis les renvoya au travail, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps. L'envie de rentrer sur leurs mondes d'origines se faisait de plus en plus forte, et chaque minute passée à bord du vaisseau devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Le Normandy quitta le système d'Artemis Tau, se dirigeant vers la Terre. L'arrivée dans le système solaire fut la source d'un émoi considérable, Certains virent leurs nerfs céder sous une avalanche d'émotions qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à gérer. Ils saisissaient enfin cette idée, pourtant évidente, que la guerre était finie. Dae Hyun observait l'équipage avec attention, ce même émoi le saisissait aussi, mais il gardait la tête froide plus aisément que les autres. Avoir été au contact du Commandant lui avait appris que, bien que les émotions soient un moteur important dans la vie, il fallait bien souvent les maîtriser et les contrôler pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il aida une navigatrice à se remettre sur pied alors que cette dernière se tenait prostrée dans un coin, la main sur le cœur, contenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Cela ne faisait que deux mois, certes, mais ces souvenirs étaient encore vivaces dans l'esprit de chacun. Par la baie d'observation, on pouvait apercevoir la Terre, encore minuscule qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement. L'espace avait été nettoyé : on ne trouvait quasiment plus de débris de vaisseaux, mais le cœur de l'Enseigne bondit d'angoisse dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut un Moissonneur non loin du vaisseau. Encore sous le choc, il avait du mal à accepter cette nouvelle réalité, où leurs anciens ennemis étaient devenus d'improbables alliés. Joker annonça l'entrée dans l'atmosphère. Ils pourraient bientôt fouler le sol de leur planète d'origine, et l'émotion devenait palpable alors que Joker entamait la manœuvre d'amarrage au spatioport de Vancouver. Ashley revint à ce moment sur la passerelle de commandement, demandant à tous les soldats de se préparer au départ. Les paquetages étaient déjà prêts et les cantines prêtes à être déchargées depuis longtemps.

Le temps était clair et l'air était doux. Un soleil timide se découvrait timidement alors que les premiers occupants du Normandy sortaient, sous les acclamations d'une foule en liesse. Peu habitués à ce genre d'accueil, les soldats et autres navigateurs adressaient de légères salutations alors que devant eux se trouvait le Comité de Défense de l'Alliance Interstellaire. Être accueilli en héros était néanmoins gratifiant au possible, remettant d'aplomb les plus fatigués et renforçant les plus forts. Seule en retrait, se trouvait l'escouade du Commandant Shepard, qui semblait presque hésiter à sortir. Ashley posa son regard sur les bâtiments de Vancouver. Certains portaient encore les stigmates du conflit alors que d'autres commençaient déjà à retrouver leur forme d'antan. Une boule d'émotion étreignit la gorge de la jeune femme alors qu'elle mettait le pied dehors : entendre ces acclamations la dérangeait. Elle aurait aimé quelque chose de plus sobre, moins peuplé. Ashley croisa le regard de l'Amiral Hackett, ordonnant aux soldats de se mettre en rang. Tous saluèrent à son commandement. Elle resta également au garde-à-vous avant que l'Amiral ne leur demande de se mettre au repos.

\- Bon retour à vous, Lieutenant-Commandant Williams. Et à l'équipage également.

\- Merci, Amiral, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous retenir très longtemps, vous devez tous être épuisés. L'Amiral Hannah Shepard va vous mener aux logements que nous vous avons dédiés pour vos permissions grandement méritées.

La foule en liesse continuait ses clameurs malgré les propos de l'Amiral. En dépit de sa gêne, Ashley ne pouvait que comprendre la joie qui étreignait ces gens. Voir revenir vivant le mythique équipage du plus célèbre vaisseau de l'Alliance ancrait définitivement la victoire si durement gagnée. La jeune femme se tourna vers les soldats et leur fit signe de la suivre, alors qu'elle-même suivrait les pas de l'Amiral Shepard. Son regard croisa celui de l'officier supérieur, l'émeraude de ses yeux était magnifié par cet éclat vert qu'ils avaient tous. Ashley ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'étonnante ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Elle ne fut pas la seule à noter cette similitude. Derrière elle, deux hommes l'avaient également vue. Dae Hyun avait senti son cœur se serrer alors que Garrus avait baissé légèrement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, le Turien avait remarqué le Primarque Victus, ce qui signifiait que l'heure de son retour sur Palaven avait sonné. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, plongeant son regard dans le bleu clair du ciel lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Liara. Cette dernière lui offrit son plus joli sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et les anciens coéquipiers du Commandant se saluèrent, scellant alors la fin de leur incroyable aventure, douloureuse mais incroyable. Mais chacun aurait à retourner sur son monde d'origine, chacun aurait à participer à l'étape de la reconstruction qu'exigeait un conflit aussi violent. Regardant ses amis partir, Ashley ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume l'envahir : comment revenir à une vie normale après une telle épopée ? La voix claire de l'Amiral Shepard retentit, invitant les humains à la suivre jusqu'à ces fameux logements qui leur avaient été dédiés.

Leur procession à travers la ville fut ponctuée de salutations joyeuses. Si Ashley était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ces acclamations, Dae Hyun, lui, ne les entendait pas réellement. Il n'était revenu que depuis quelques minutes que l'envie de repartir le saisissait déjà. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le fait de devoir rester sur Terre. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir à la recherche du Commandant, car si elle n'était que portée disparue, alors l'espoir était encore permis. Malheureusement, il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à la chercher avant d'avoir eu affaire à une armée de psychiatres en tout genre, une série de tests et un repos presque forcé. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur sa gauche, la carrure massive de James Vega étant apparue dans son champ de vision. Le bras costaud du soldat se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il lui dit :

\- Je sais ce qui te passe par la tête, Hwang. Et t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que l'Alliance a déjà commencé à faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Ouais… Je pense aussi. Mais j'aimerais y participer, rétorqua l'Enseigne.

\- T'sais, ils ne nous laisseront pas repartir à l'aventure comme ça. On a pas mal de choses à faire avant et surtout, on doit se reposer. Et puis, y'a d'autres façons d'honorer Shepard et Anderson… Comme le programme N7 par exemple.

L'asiatique opina silencieusement du chef, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait du même avis. Partir à la recherche du symbole suprême de cette guerre était, selon lui, le plus urgent, faire honneur à la jeune femme en remuant ciel et terre pour la ramener à la maison était ce qui importait le plus. Il soupira, notant que peu à peu, les différents membres de l'équipage du Normandy étaient pris à parti par d'autres officiers, alors qu'ils étaient conduits à leurs appartements. Vega lui-même fut interpellé. Il se tourna vers Dae Hyun et tendit la main :

\- Ca a été un honneur que d'avoir servi à tes côtés sur le même vaisseau.

\- Pareil, Vega, même si ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir tous les jours, répondit Dae Hyun, serrant la main du Lieutenant.

Vega lui fit subir une accolade assez brusque, qui faillit faire tomber son compagnon. L'asiatique sourit doucement avant de le saluer de façon plus militaire car, après tout, il était encore à un grade inférieur. James le salua en retour avant de le quitter, se dirigeant vers ce qui allait donc devenir son nouveau logement. De la petite troupe, il ne restait plus qu'Ashley et lui-même. Ils suivaient tous les deux en silence l'Amiral et Dae Hyun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait exactement la même stature que sa fille. La pomme ne tombait jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Ils entrèrent dans un logement qui semblait étonnement épargné par la guerre, même si de l'extérieur, la façade avait pris un sacré coup. Comme pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, un peu tendue, Dae Hyun se risqua :

\- On dirait bien qu'on va être voisins, Williams.

Ashley tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, le regardant avant de lui sourire. Effectivement, ce fut confirmé au moment où l'Amiral se tourna vers eux, leur donnant chacun un pass magnétique. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais le Lieutenant ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait que se mettre à sa place et imaginer la peine et la souffrance qu'elle endurait, de ne pas connaître le sort de sa fille. Après un sourire relativement maladroit, l'Amiral prit congé d'eux, leur souhaitant une bonne installation. Dae Hyun se pinça les lèvres, observant la porte qui s'ouvrait devant lui : c'était bien la première fois qu'il aurait un « chez lui » depuis son engagement dans l'Alliance. En effet, il n'avait servi que sur des vaisseaux et à presque trente ans, il réalisait soudainement que sa vie avait été instable, même si l'armée lui avait ouvert des opportunités et des possibilités qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Il n'entendit pas la phrase d'Ashley, qui avait sûrement dû le saluer. L'appartement était petit mais bien agencé et très sobre, on pouvait sentir la touche très militaire à travers le manque de décoration. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper lui-même. Dae Hyun posa son paquetage au sol, s'approchant de l'immense baie vitrée, puis observa l'agitation de la ville en contrebas, qui avait déjà bien repris vie depuis deux mois. Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il tirait la chaise vers lui, retirant ses bottines et sa veste, qu'il posa dessus. Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Finalement, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur son visage, massant un peu ses yeux avant de se redresser. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de dire que c'était ouvert que la porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'entrée, il aperçut Williams qui le regardait, droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se lever de sa chaise. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Ashley déclara:

\- Je ne sais pas si tu penses la même chose que moi mais… Je compte aller voir le Comité de Défense et demander à participer aux recherches. Je pense que tu voudrais m'accompagner.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui remit ses bottines et sa veste prestement, tout en s'avançant vers Ashley.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête depuis notre retour. Allons-y.

Ashley sourit et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, le plus simple serait d'essayer de rattraper l'Amiral qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici. Heureusement, repérer une chevelure rousse aussi flamboyante que celle des Shepard ne serait pas bien difficile. Les deux soldats se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'Amiral en bousculant une ou deux personnes au passage et ne s'excusèrent que très brièvement alors qu'au loin, ils aperçurent cette fameuse chevelure rousse. Ashley accéléra le rythme, Dae Hyun sur ses talons. Ce dernier sachant que sa voix portait sûrement plus que celle du Lieutenant-Commandant, interpella l'Amiral, qui ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter et de voir les visages des deux soldats devant elle. Elle posa son regard émeraude sur les deux jeunes gens, se demandant alors quelle mouche pouvait bien les avoir piqués. Hannah Shepard resta silencieuse, faisant un mouvement las de la main pour mettre au repos Williams et Hwang. Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme commença par dire :

\- Amiral, avec tout le respect que nous vous devons… Le Lieutenant Williams et moi-même avons une requête à vous adresser.

\- Dites toujours, Hwang. Sachez néanmoins que si c'est pour demander une affectation sur un nouveau vaisseau, nous préférons attendre la fin des reconstructions pour ça.

\- Non, Amiral, reprit Ashley, c'est un autre type de requête… L'Enseigne Hwang et moi-même souhaiterions participer aux recherches concernant le Commandant Eireann Shepard.

Un léger silence s'installa au sein du trio alors qu'Hannah ne cillait pas un seul instant. Dae Hyun était incapable de deviner ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit. Était-elle surprise ? Peinée ? Son regard vert n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, à l'instar de sa voix, froide et tranchante.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui prends ce genre de décision. Je ne ferai que remonter votre requête auprès du Comité de Défense. Néanmoins, Williams, en tant que Lieutenant-Commandant liée au Normandy, vous ne pourrez pas partir en mission où bon vous semble. Il en va de même pour vous, Enseigne.

Ashley semblait déçue, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'Amiral soit comme sa fille, mais les années d'expériences et de services dans l'armée ainsi que les deux pertes successives de son unique enfant avait sûrement dû l'endurcir plus que de raison. Décemment, Williams ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'Amiral d'avoir ce ton ni même de lui avoir adressé ce genre de réflexion. Dae Hyun, lui, était un peu moins habitué, étant passé Enseigne en plein milieu de la guerre alors qu'il n'était que Caporal. Il chassa de son esprit les souvenirs de cette période, préférant se concentrer sur un avenir sûrement plus radieux, surtout s'ils retrouvaient le Commandant. L'Amiral passa une main sur son visage, comme si elle semblait réfléchir. Dae Hyun n'avait pas remarqué le duel visuel qui s'était installé entre les deux femmes.

\- Bien. Il semblerait que vous ne vouliez pas changer d'avis, dit Hannah alors qu'elle faisait apparaître différents rapports sur son Omnitech. Le Commandant Shepard a déjà été recherché partout à Londres et sur ce qui reste de la Citadelle. Plusieurs équipes se relaient sur Terre. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide sur le terrain, mais de plus de coordination. Les rapports mettent encore beaucoup de temps à nous parvenir.

\- Mais si nous… commença Ashley avant d'être interrompue.

\- Non, Williams. L'ordre a été donné que vous restiez sur Terre et vous resterez ici, à Vancouver. Néanmoins, si vous voulez vraiment participer aux recherches, vous n'aurez qu'à les coordonner d'ici.

\- Compris, Amiral… Au moins, nous aurons la satisfaction de pouvoir nous dire que quand nous la retrouverons, nous y aurons participé, trancha Dae Hyun, un tout petit peu plus diplomate.

Ashley soupira : elle n'était pas arrivée au résultat qu'elle avait escompté et elle était persuadée qu'avec plus de persévérance, elle aurait fini par obtenir la mission qu'elle voulait. Et alors que le Lieutenant Williams relevait la tête, observant le visage de l'Amiral Shepard avec attention, elle comprit finalement que sa demande aurait été dans tous les cas rejetée. L'amertume grandit en elle : Eireann Shepard aurait fait fi des décisions du Comité de Défense pour les retrouver mais, malheureusement, Ashley Williams n'était pas et ne serait jamais le Commandant Shepard. Bien que sa loyauté envers son commandant et amie fussent à tout épreuve, elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire de vague au sein de l'Alliance. Hannah eut un bref mouvement de la tête, leur faisant alors comprendre silencieusement qu'ils devaient la suivre. Dae Hyun regarda Ashley qui opina doucement alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Intérieurement, l'asiatique se disait presque avec sarcasme que la décoration de son petit appartement devrait attendre.

Leur trajet à travers le dédale des rues fut relativement long, Dae Hyun ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pris un transport pour se rendre plus rapidement au siège du Comité de Défense. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas demander des comptes à l'Amiral pour autant. Hannah, elle, savait très bien pourquoi elle ne prenait pas les transports : marcher lui faisait du bien, lui permettant, entre autre, de recentrer ses pensées éparses, car avoir derrière elle deux compagnons d'armes de sa fille n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle supportait très facilement. Non pas qu'elle ne les appréciait pas, mais surtout parce que tout en eux pouvait, à un moment ou à un autre, lui rappeler son enfant disparu, et se retrouver coincée dans une voiture avec eux, même si le temps aurait été plus court, n'était pas une idée qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Alors que Dae Hyun se demandait si l'Amiral ne faisait pas tout ce trajet pour les décourager, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment, encore en cours de reconstruction.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une marée de soldats en uniforme. Hannah prit distraitement un rapport qu'un quartier-maître lui tendait. Alors qu'elle continuait sa marche en direction des escaliers, elle parcourut le rapport puis les grimpa quatre à quatre, en très bonne forme pour son âge (et en grande partie grâce à la synthèse). Elle prit un couloir sur la droite, plus calmement, alors que le lieutenant et l'enseigne derrière elle peinaient à la suivre, souvent arrêtés pour des salutations ou autres formes de gratitude pour leur effort de guerre. Hannah s'arrêta devant une grande porte avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- Je vais vous mener à vos postes de travail, il y aura un débriefing à quatorze heures sur l'état des recherches. Vous avez beaucoup de rapports à analyser, je vous conseille de ne pas perdre de temps. Pour ma part, je vais signaler au Comité de Défense votre requête de participation aux recherches.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, noire de monde, où différents militaires étaient alignés, discutant avec les équipes de terrain. Si le Commandant Shepard était une priorité, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait également beaucoup d'autres portés disparus et que Dieu seul en connaissait le nombre. L'Amiral guida les deux soldats vers une pièce un peu à l'écart, plus calme, où se trouvaient deux techniciennes en communication, qui commençaient déjà à rédiger des rapports. Brièvement, Hannah expliqua que les deux femmes transmettraient les informations à connaître et les ordres que les deux lieutenants donneraient aux équipes allouées à la recherche du Commandant. Ashley et Dae Hyun saluèrent la dame, qui se retira, visiblement trop occupée pour leur consacrer plus de temps, d'énergie et d'informations.

Aucun des deux ne se doutait que cette pièce, ils la verraient jour après jour, pendant un an. Une longue année où chaque jour, la même information reviendrait du terrain : le Commandant restait introuvable. Et même si leurs alliés galactiques avaient fait des recherches dans leur propre système, tous savaient que les chances de retrouver la jeune femme s'amenuisaient. Mais leurs efforts redoublaient de jour en jour et aucun indice, si infime soit-il, n'était mis de côté, et les recherches se poursuivaient inlassablement.

10


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Il pleuvait énormément ce jour-là à Vancouver. Dae Hyun n'était pas parti au bureau, à l'instar d'Ashley. Pourtant il était quand même debout depuis l'aube. La main posée sur la vitre, il regardait l'agitation à l'extérieur, pensif. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir le voyant lumineux qui clignotait à intervalles réguliers, lui signalant qu'il avait manqué un appel. Mais son ventre était noué, et son cœur en miettes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le message, puisque Ashley lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de vive voix. Il soupira avant de regarder l'heure. Ce serait sûrement la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute sa vie. Ce serait pourtant bien à lui de s'en occuper, le lieutenant Williams ne s'en sentant clairement pas la force. L'asiatique recula d'un pas avant de poser son regard sur sa tenue d'apparat d'officier, sagement posée sur le lit. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, difficile ou non. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en un an : ce croiseur Asari qui avait disparu pour revenir quelques mois plus tard, après avoir voyagé par un trou de vers, sa candidature au programme N qui avait été acceptée, sa promotion au grade de Lieutenant-Commandant pour ses "bons et loyaux services". Dae Hyun inspira profondément avant d'attraper sa tenue et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, pour se préparer, le taxi qu'il avait désormais demandé n'allait plus tarder.

Une fois prêt, son colis récupéré et installé à bord du véhicule, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa destination, se demandant comment il allait présenter tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il trouvait la formulation officielle douloureuse, mais serait-il seulement capable de la transformer ? Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui, mais le sentiment d'abandon était le plus prononcé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé… Il n'y arrivait pas.

Le trajet lui sembla étonnamment court. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix du conducteur lui annoncer qu'il était arrivé à destination. Dae Hyun tourna la tête, devant une bâtisse typiquement résidentielle, face au front de mer. Avec la pluie, le triste gris de la maison ressortait d'autant plus, donnant un côté encore plus mélancolique au paysage. Dae Hyun inspira profondément et se demanda si, à sa retraite, ce serait le genre de maison tranquille qu'il habiterait. Le jeune homme se pencha vers le conducteur du taxi, lui promettant un supplément s'il l'attendait le temps qu'il accomplisse sa mission. Sensible à la proposition, le conducteur le remercia pour sa générosité, alors que l'asiatique sortait de l'habitacle. La pluie tombait drue et il sentait déjà l'eau s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, glaçant un peu plus sa peau. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta devant celle-ci, hésitant. Il replaça son béret correctement, tira un peu sur son uniforme et sonna. Le souffle court, il savait que désormais, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Dae Hyun triturait un peu nerveusement ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ce matin-là, Hannah s'était réveillée avec un mauvais pressentiment. Son estomac était noué et son cœur battait parfois de façon erratique. Elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui, étant en repos, mais l'amiral avait encore du mal à se faire à la vie sur Terre, parfois impatiente de retourner sur un vaisseau. Elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie à bord d'un bâtiment militaire, à écumer la galaxie en long, en large et en travers. Même si les chances de découvrir quoi que ce soit de nouveau se faisaient plus rares, Hannah appréciait cette vie nomade, différente de ce que les terriens plus sédentaires connaissaient. Elle eut un léger sourire mélancolique lorsqu'elle trouva, dans sa cuisine, l'antique machine à café que sa fille lui avait dégotée un jour dans une brocante, pendant une permission. Hannah n'était pas spécialement friande de brocanterie, mais savait apprécier des souvenirs, des objets avec une valeur sentimentale. D'autant plus qu'elle trouvait que le café avait un bien meilleur arôme quand il était fait de façon traditionnelle. Pendant que la tasse se remplissait lentement, son regard se perdit vers l'extérieur, sentant la mélancolie l'envahir à nouveau. La pluie n'avait jamais eu un effet très joyeux sur elle, et encore moins ces dernières années, sa solitude grandissant au fil du temps. Elle attrapa sa tasse et souffla sur le liquide encore brûlant, une légère volute de fumée s'élevant, formant de subtiles arabesques.

Hannah tourna le dos à la pluie et se rendit dans le salon, qu'elle avait décoré du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sur une table, dans un coin, se trouvaient diverses photos, essentiellement de sa fille. L'une d'entre elles, un peu placée en retrait, attira son attention. Elle l'attrapa et l'observa, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Sur la photo, un homme, aux cheveux blonds courts et quelque peu indisciplinés. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours et souriait de toutes ses dents, alors qu'il tenait maladroitement un bébé dans les bras. Il lui manquait, atrocement, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec ce manque, devenant un peu plus forte jour après jour. Sa fille l'avait beaucoup aidée dans cette épreuve : sa vivacité et sa curiosité, même toute petite, avaient été un véritable stimulant. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, interrompant son moment de recueillement. L'Amiral reposa la photo sur la table pour aller ouvrir la porte. Son regard croisa immédiatement les yeux noirs de la personne en face d'elle et ce faciès, Hannah le reconnut aussitôt. Elle l'avait tant côtoyé cette dernière année. Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Lieutenant ? Il y a un problème ? lui demanda t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la tenue beaucoup plus officielle qu'il avait sur le dos, mais son esprit se bloqua littéralement sur les gestes soigneux du jeune homme. Dans ses mains, elle remarqua le drapeau de l'Alliance, soigneusement plié avec une médaille militaire posée dessus. Puis, elle y lut rapidement ce qui était inscrit dessus :

 _CMD SHEPARD Eireann  
_ _5926-AC-2826  
_ _A positif_

Une boule se créa dans sa gorge alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle cherchait à faire partir cette image néfaste de sa tête. Elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar… Elle devait avoir des hallucinations, ce n'était pas possible… Puis, imperturbable, alors que son cœur se tordait de douleur, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva.

\- Amiral… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que compte tenu…

\- Pas encore, Lieutenant… Pas une deuxième fois, gémit l'Amiral, sa tasse tremblant dans sa main.

\- …des résultats infructueux des recherches menées pour retrouver le Commandant Eireann Shepard, continua inexorablement Dae Hyun, l'Alliance Interstellaire est au regret de vous annoncer qu'elle a été est officiellement déclarée décédée.

La tasse tomba au sol, pour se briser dans un grand fracas, alors que Dae Hyun observait le visage tordu par la souffrance de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Si l'on grattait un peu la couche de vernis de l'amiral droite et fière, on voyait le masque d'une veuve et d'une mère éplorée, qui avait perdu successivement son mari puis sa fille unique. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de devoir enterrer son enfant. Le Lieutenant inspira profondément, se permettant de rentrer dans la maisonnée alors que l'Amiral était partie dans le salon, sûrement pour chercher un endroit où s'asseoir. Il évita soigneusement les débris de la tasse de café en suivant la femme, puis s'accroupit après qu'elle se soit installée sur le canapé, ne cherchant pas à capter le regard fuyant de l'Amiral, qui tentait sûrement de ne pas pleurer. Dae Hyun posa son bras sur son genou, cherchant les mots les plus justes pour confirmer les craintes de l'Amiral. Hannah avait la main posée sur sa bouche, tétanisée par la nouvelle qui venait de tomber, elle qui avait tant espéré le contraire. Elle finit par briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Et si c'était une erreur, comme la dernière fois ?

\- Nos alliés n'ont eu aucune information supplémentaire à nous fournir à son sujet, Amiral. Je suis désolé, mais malheureusement… Oui. C'est la seule conclusion possible. Le Commandant Shepard est tombée au combat.

Hannah posa finalement sa main sur ses yeux, avant de faire un geste de son autre main, geste qu'elle accompagna de la parole.

\- Allez vous-en, Lieutenant.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, déposa le drapeau sur une table, se redressa et salua, avant de tourner les talons. Le soldat n'allait pas attendre qu'elle lui donne l'ordre de rompre et préféra s'éclipser en silence, refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Un véritable temps de chien pour une journée bien peu agréable… Puis il eut une fugace pensée pour le Turien. La nouvelle avait dû lui être transmise également, comme à chacun des membres de l'ancienne escouade du Commandant. Dae Hyun se demandait comment chacun allait réagir. Sûrement de la même façon qu'Hannah : le déni, le refus de cette réalité qui pourtant était devenue la leur. Ils allaient tous devoir évoluer dans une galaxie où le Commandant Eireann Shepard n'existait plus. Il resta un moment immobile sous la pluie alors que son taxi l'attendait toujours. Et lui ? Comment prenait-il la nouvelle ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé ce qu'il avait pourtant annoncé : la légende vivante ne l'était plus. Désormais, il ne subsisterait plus que son souvenir. Un souvenir qui s'effriterait au fil du temps, bien loin de la réalité qu'il avait connue. Il se dirigea finalement vers la voiture. Bien conscient qu'il aurait énormément de choses à faire dans les jours à venir, Dae Hyun préférait ne pas perdre de temps. Il lui faudrait se rendre à la Vilar Militar de Rio avec le lieutenant Vega, afin d'entamer le programme d'entraînement N. Les invitations s'étaient perdues dans le chaos de la reconstruction, mais d'autres, en bonne et due forme étaient parvenues à l'asiatique et au colosse. Dae Hyun savait qu'il aurait également à participer aux nombreuses commémorations qui seraient faites en l'honneur du Commandant Shepard.

La pluie continuait de tomber sur Vancouver, à ce même rythme incessant, inondant par moment les rues, charriant les derniers débris qui pouvaient s'y trouver. Le tout irait sûrement se jeter dans la mer, ou bien serait nettoyé par les services environnementaux. Mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'Hannah pensait. Elle se contrefichait royalement de l'état de la nature. À vrai dire, elle se moquait éperdument du reste du monde à l'heure actuelle, car en elle, il n'y avait plus qu'une immense plaie à vif, lui rappelant son rôle de mère désormais éplorée. La femme soldat avait un goût amer en bouche qui se situait bien au delà de la déception et de la culpabilité. Elle savait qu'en tant que soldat, sa fille s'était exposée à mille dangers. Mais pour la mère, rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter son enfant. Pendant un temps, elle l'avait cru invincible, ayant déjà une fois affronté et vaincu la mort. Mais cette fois, Eireann n'avait pas su déjouer les plans de la Faucheuse, laissant derrière elle famille, amis et amant. Plus que de la culpabilité, c'était aussi un sentiment d'abandon qu'Hannah ressentait. La souffrance d'avoir perdu son mari alors que sa fille était encore jeune était maintenant amplifiée par la douleur infinie d'avoir perdu sa chair et son sang, comme si Eireann, en disparaissant, avait emporté une part de sa mère avec elle. Mais le plus terrible, c'était de savoir que dans le cercueil qu'ils enterreraient, il n'y aurait pas de corps. Sa fille, perdue on ne sait-où, n'aurait même pas le droit à une ultime demeure.

Hannah serrait contre elle le drapeau de l'Alliance et tenait dans sa main le médaillon militaire. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il était neuf : l'armée avait sûrement trouvé délicate l'attention d'en créer un nouveau pour lui permettre d'avoir un dernier souvenir de sa fille. Mais égoïstement, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir sa fille, vivante. Elle voulait la voir sourire, ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix, et pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle voulait au moins pouvoir la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout allait bien, que les monstres sous le lit n'étaient plus et que désormais, Eireann pouvait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Mais non, tout cela n'était pas pour elle. Toutefois, sa tendre enfant pouvait désormais reposer en paix. Où qu'elle se trouve, Hannah savait qu'elle veillerait sur chacun d'eux, de son éternelle bienveillance, un certain paradoxe pour un soldat qui avait sûrement ôté plus de vie que n'importe qui. Mais elle savait sa fille pleine de bonté : elle n'aurait pas cherché à guérir le génophage, quitte à perdre des alliés, réunir à nouveau les Quariens et les Geths dans le cas contraire. Inspirant profondément, l'amiral se tourna vers la table où trônaient les photos et y déposa le médaillon militaire d'Eireann à côté de celui de son père. Hannah tourna la tête vers une photo en particulier : c'était l'une des rares où Hannah et Eireann se retrouvaient ensemble. Et le sourire éclatant de sa fille lui fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle se retint à la table, serrant les dents, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Avant de finalement rompre le barrage. L'Amiral perdit toute contenance, seule dans cette grande maison qui lui semblait désormais bien vide. Elle avait perdu tout rêve, tout espoir de revoir sa chère enfant, de s'imaginer grand-mère. Hannah se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, cassée en deux par le poids de cette affliction qui l'avait envahie et la brisait. Sa superbe s'était enfuie, ne laissant place qu'à une veuve et une mère seule, sans plus personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Certes, sa vie à elle continuerait et elle comptait bien faire honneur à sa fille. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que hurler sa douleur

Le temps continuait sa course, la pluie de l'automne laissant la place au doux soleil du printemps canadien. Les rues de Vancouver devenaient de plus en plus belles et animées, les réfugiés réintégraient leur planète par vague et, doucement, la vie reprenait son cours. Les femmes retrouvaient leurs plus belles robes tout en surveillant d'un air attendri leurs enfants qui jouaient dans les parcs, tout revenait à la normale. L'économie reprenait de plus belle, grâce, notamment, à la reconstruction. C'était comme si un âge d'or se créait, apportant avec lui l'harmonie entre les différentes races. Tous s'habituaient lentement à leurs nouvelles conditions, les organiques appréciant les nouvelles possibilités de leur corps, et les synthétiques avaient désormais une place reconnue au sein de toutes les sociétés. Même s'il y avait encore des rejets, la Synthèse était désormais globalement acceptée. Et, au milieu de tout ça, les premières commémorations se faisaient. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, recevaient les honneurs qui leur étaient dus. Mais il y avait une cérémonie en particulier qui était attendue.

Dae Hyun avait un rituel le matin. Quand il était à Vancouver, au réveil, il laissait son regard se perdre dans la foule fourmillante en bas de son immeuble. Il observait les occupations des uns et des autres, s'étonnant à juste titre de voir à quel point la guerre était désormais loin derrière eux, même si cela ne faisait qu'un an que les combats avaient cessé. Suspendue à un cintre derrière lui se trouvait sa tenue d'officier, parfaitement repassée. Hier encore, alors qu'il en discutait avec Ashley, le jeune homme avait exprimé sa réticence quant à sa présence à cette commémoration. Néanmoins, la jeune femme lui avait remis les idées en place, lui rappelant que sa présence n'était pas une option mais une obligation. Il avait, après tout, été un des Enseignes du Normandy, un membre de l'équipage de Shepard. Mais même après s'être résigné, l'asiatique ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous ces honneurs étaient tardifs. Le Commandant avait toujours tout donné, sans jamais chercher à recevoir. Les seules choses qu'elle avait reçu, le plus souvent, avaient été mépris et déconsidération. Le Lieutenant-Commandant était bien amer quant à cette cérémonie… Williams avait raison. Il se devait d'être présent, ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à cette jeune femme qui avait tout sacrifié, jusqu'à sa vie, pour sauver le monde. Il inspira profondément et s'écarta de la fenêtre, s'arrachant à sa contemplation matinale. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à la navette qui les transporterait, lui et le reste de l'équipage, jusqu'en Irlande, pays d'origine de la jeune femme. Il prit sa tenue et se changea. Alors qu'il y accrochait les diverses médailles qu'il avait obtenues, ses yeux furent attirés par une en particulier et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il attrapait la Purple Heart. Dae Hyun la prit dans ses mains, des souvenirs remontant alors qu'il parcourait la médaille du bout des doigts. Il se rappelait encore du jour où le Commandant la lui avait accrochée sur la poitrine. Le Lieutenant ferma les yeux alors qu'il reposait l'objet dans son couffin, avant de prendre la version barrette. Il vérifia que sa tenue était parfaite avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter l'appartement. Dans la rue, il pouvait désormais marcher sans se faire arrêter tous les cent mètres par un civil reconnaissant. Non pas qu'il soit retombé dans l'anonymat, mais à présent, les gens passaient à autre chose... et il espérait sincèrement que cette cérémonie l'aiderait également à faire son deuil.

Arrivé à la navette, Dae Hyun salua les personnes présentes. Personne ne parlait et l'ambiance était lourde. Tous portaient la même tenue officielle, ornée de diverses médailles et autres décorations militaires. Son regard se posa sur James, qui lui adressa un faible sourire alors qu'il était installé en face d'Ashley. Leurs mains se séparèrent prestement alors que le jeune homme s'approchait, le regard éteint. Dae Hyun se doutait, depuis quelques temps déjà, que quelque chose se tramait entre eux… Cependant, il n'était pas là pour leur faire la morale et leur rappeler le règlement de l'Alliance. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait mieux à une certaine époque... Ashley nota le trouble dans le regard du soldat et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui sourire, doucement, comme pour lui remonter le moral. Les Amiraux arrivèrent un peu plus tard; Dae Hyun plongea son regard dans celui d'Hannah. Les yeux émeraude de l'Amiral n'exprimaient absolument rien, pas même de la tristesse. Dans ses mains, elle tenait le drapeau que le jeune homme lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt. L'asiatique baissa le regard, préférant écouter la conversation de Vega et Williams. La navette se mit en branle avant de décoller. Le trajet durerait quelques heures. Plusieurs conversations se déroulaient dans la navette, mais Dae Hyun s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un enterrement militaire depuis son engagement et avant ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant la Guerre des Moissons, il avait été épargné. Il avait déjà fait des cérémonies, mais c'était, le plus souvent, des remises de médaille. Rien de bien traumatisant. Mais cette fois, il lui faudrait dire adieu à un militaire apprécié de tous, un soldat qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à risquer sa vie pour le bien commun. Le soldat soupira avant de poser sa tête sur la cloison de la navette, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et savait très bien qu'il aurait à tenir une position statique dans quelques heures. Il n'avait pourtant envie que d'une chose : se dégourdir les jambes.

Les minutes puis les heures se succédèrent où les uns et les autres discutaient de sujets divers, mais tous esquivaient la commémoration à venir. Hannah, elle, se demandait si son cœur ne la lâcherait pas en pleine cérémonie. Elle posa son regard sur l'Amiral Hackett, qui lui adressa un sourire de compassion. Qui était mieux placée qu'elle pour célébrer la mémoire du Commandant Shepard ? Il se pencha vers elle, sachant que leur destination était proche.

\- Vous pouvez toujours faire marche arrière. Je peux m'en occuper, assura-t-il.

\- Merci Amiral mais… Je préfère le faire. Il s'agit de ma fille. Et je crois que c'est le plus bel hommage qu'on puisse lui faire.

Hackett hocha légèrement la tête alors que la navette se stabilisait dans les airs, amorçant son atterrissage près du Albert College Park, de Dublin. En plus de devoir enterrer un cercueil vide, Hannah se retrouvait sur la terre des ses ancêtres, terre qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de fouler depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'Alliance. Sauf peut-être à la naissance d'Eireann, plus de trente ans auparavant. La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit, laissant une lumière éclatante envahir l'habitacle. Dae Hyun remua un peu ses jambes, comme pour les dégourdir avant que le petit groupe ne se mette en route. D'autres navettes arrivaient, laissant apparaître divers dignitaires et représentants d'autres pays et espèces : la cérémonie d'adieu au Commandant Shepard ne concernait pas seulement l'Alliance ou les Humains, mais bien toute la galaxie. Toutes les espèces, conciliennes et non conciliennes, étaient présentes pour rendre un ultime hommage à ce soldat humain qui s'était battu pour toute une galaxie. Hannah posa un pied à terre, prenant le temps d'observer la ville devant elle. La capitale irlandaise était encore marquée par la guerre. Certains bâtiments peinaient à être reconstruits mais dans l'ensemble, les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Au loin, on pouvait observer la forme si particulière d'un Moissonneur. C'était toujours étrange de se dire que ces créatures œuvraient désormais pour la reconstruction. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, Hannah se ressaisit. Elle ne devait absolument pas perdre contenance, pas aujourd'hui. Elle se donna un peu de courage en serrant contre sa poitrine le drapeau soigneusement plié. Les membres de Conseil de la Citadelle s'approchèrent du groupe humain. Hannah serra successivement les mains des Conseillers Sparatus, Valern et Tevos. Ces derniers, par ailleurs, ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur les exploits d'Eireann, bien conscients qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie, non pas une, ni même deux, mais bien trois fois... tandis que leurs actions n'avaient pas vraiment aidé la jeune femme dans sa mission. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils avaient insisté pour que les commémorations en l'honneur de Shepard se fassent majoritairement sur sa planète d'origine et non pas sur la Citadelle, comme cela avait pu se produire en d'autres occasions. Pourtant, l'Amiral ne ressentait aucune amertume, aucune rancœur. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre leur position à cette époque, à savoir essayer de maintenir une paix galactique parfois bien fragile. Maintenant, tout était foncièrement différent grâce à Anderson, Shepard, et tous les autres qui avaient donné leur vie pour cela. Le petit cortège s'approcha d'une autre navette, près de laquelle huit militaires étaient postés. Le cœur de l'Amiral se serra alors qu'elle déplia le drapeau de l'Alliance pour le déposer sur le cercueil, désespérément vide de tout corps. La seule chose qu'il y avait dedans, c'était de la terre. Hannah avait tenu à mettre un peu de terre venant d'Òran Mór, petit village irlandais en bordure de mer, où Eireann était venue au monde, avant de passer le reste de ses jours dans les étoiles. Une fois le drapeau déposé, la procession funèbre partit en direction du cimetière Glasnevin, au rythme lancinant d'un orchestre.

Un peu plus loin derrière les Amiraux et les membres du Conseil qui ouvraient le cortège, ce qui restait de l'équipage du Normandy et des anciens membres de l'escouade marchait en silence. Il avait été difficile pour le Primarque Victus de convaincre Garrus d'assister à la cérémonie. En effet, le Turien avait très mal encaissé l'annonce officielle du décès du Commandant. À vrai dire, sans l'insistance de sa sœur, Solana, le soldat, plongé dans un mutisme effarant depuis plusieurs mois, n'aurait jamais remis les pieds sur Terre. Il suivait la procession funèbre sans un mot. Autour de lui, les drapeaux étaient en bernes, la foule, amassée sur les abords des trottoirs, muette. C'est alors que pour la première fois, il foula le sol d'un cimetière humain, où beaucoup de tombes semblaient dater d'un autre âge, alors que d'autres étaient manifestement plus récentes. Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans l'océan de croix et autres pierres tombales. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent doucement alors qu'il sentait une main glisser sur son bras. Il tourna la tête, son regard croisant celui de Liara, troublée tout autant que lui. Il inclina la tête, comme pour la remercier de sa présence.

La procession s'immobilisa devant un autre océan de croix, plus uniforme. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de ce que les humains appelaient un cimetière militaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une allée, où un emplacement semblait déjà être prévu à recevoir le cercueil. Garrus serra les dents avant de poser son regard sur un petit marchepied où brûlaient quelques cierges au centre desquels se trouvait la photo du Commandant. Elle avait le visage fermé, sans aucune expression. On devinait à la présence du col mao brodé de dorure qu'il s'agissait d'une photo militaire. Mais pour le Turien, c'était tellement impersonnel. Garrus regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait voir, un peu plus loin, une rangée de soldats qui se tenaient droits comme des i, arme à la main. Reportant son attention sur la cérémonie, il constata qu'Hannah Shepard s'était postée derrière un pupitre, un datapad sous les yeux. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, sous le regard inquiet de l'Amiral Hackett. La mère du Commandant ne savait pas comment commencer son discours. Elle trouvait celui qu'elle avait préparé, dans les règles d'un hommage militaire, bien trop impersonnel. Sa fille n'avait jamais rien eu de conventionnel. Alors pourquoi faire quelque chose de stéréotypé ? Elle esquissa un sourire avant de poser le datapad sur le pupitre et de relever la tête.

\- Nous sommes ici réunis au Cimetière de Glasnevin pour rendre un dernier hommage au Commandant Eireann Shepard, clama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je me présente devant vous en tant qu'Amiral de l'Alliance Interstellaire, mais aussi en tant que mère du Commandant.

Elle parcourut de son regard émeraude la foule devant elle. Les soldats étaient parfaitement en rang, droits et fiers, rendant cet ultime hommage à cette femme que certains n'avaient connue que de nom, et ne percevaient que comme une légende. Hannah se surprit à parler avec autant de courage et d'aisance.

\- Pour beaucoup, Eireann Shepard est vue comme une véritable légende, une force de la nature, un modèle à suivre. Pour certains d'entre vous, elle est tout d'abord une amie, une confidente. Une femme qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à mettre sa vie en jeu pour se faire entendre.

Garrus baissa la tête. Oui, Eireann avait bien souvent endossé ce costume de confidente, notamment au tout début de leur relation. Liara croisa les mains devant elle et baissa la tête à son tour. Javik, beaucoup plus en retrait par rapport aux autres, écoutait avec grande attention ce qui se disait. Dans son cycle, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'enterrer leurs morts.

\- Eireann avait dix-huit ans quand elle a choisi de suivre la voie de ses parents. Elle avait toujours vécu à bord d'un vaisseau de l'Alliance et ne voyait pas faire sa vie autrement qu'en servant l'armée. Ses aptitudes au combat, sa force de caractère et sa grande volonté en ont fait une recrue de choix pour le programme N, où elle fit ses preuves.

L'Amiral Shepard baissa la tête, posant son regard sur l'équipage humain du Normandy. Le Lieutenant Moreau avait insisté pour suivre la cérémonie debout, malgré son handicap et était soutenu par IDA, la Synthétique, qui regardait l'Amiral avec attention. Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hannah.

\- Le Commandant a prouvé plus d'une fois sa valeur. C'est sa survie au Raid Skyllien, sa capacité à résister à un assaut brutal tout en sauvant la vie de ses coéquipiers qui lui valut la possibilité de terminer son programme avec les honneurs. La suite… vous la connaissez. Et revenir sur des moments douloureux n'est pas une bonne façon de lui rendre hommage. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Ashley hocha légèrement la tête, voyant du coin de l'œil Dae Hyun se raidir. Hannah baissa une dernière fois le regard avant de terminer.

\- Rappelez-vous d'elle comme une femme avec le cœur sur la main, capable de réunir des peuples entiers pour combattre un ennemi commun, porteuse d'espoirs et d'idéaux que beaucoup d'entre nous partageons désormais aujourd'hui. Il s'agira de la plus belle façon de lui rendre hommage, plus que n'importe quelle cérémonie.

Hackett fit signe aux huit soldats autour du cercueil. Ces derniers se mirent en mouvement, pliant avec soin le drapeau qui avait été déposé sur le cercueil, un clairon militaire jouant l'hymne aux morts en vigueur dans l'Alliance. Quand l'un des soldats s'approcha d'Hannah pour le lui donner, cette dernière refusa et s'écarta, désignant le Lieutenant Williams, qui s'approcha. Ashley, troublée, prit le drapeau entre les mains, comprenant la symbolique derrière le geste. C'était une façon de rendre également hommage aux survivants du Normandy. La jeune femme salua l'Amiral qui le lui rendit à son tour. Avoir tant parlé semblait l'avoir épuisée et elle sentait l'émotion l'envahir à nouveau. Au loin, la ligne de soldats s'anima alors qu'une première série de coups de feu fut tirée, bientôt suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième, avant que le silence ne se fasse de nouveau. Le cercueil fut finalement mis en terre. Avant de se retirer, tous les soldats présents saluèrent une dernière fois. Hannah regardait la scène, immobile alors que doucement, derrière elle, s'éloignaient les troupes de soldats. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et si elle n'allait pas au rassemblement qu'avaient prévu les conseillers pour sa fille ? Elle savait que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Elle avait juste envie de rester là, debout devant la tombe. L'Amiral posa un genou au sol, la main sur la poitrine. Si elle avait craqué au moment où le Lieutenant-Commandant Hwang lui avait annoncé cette affreuse nouvelle, Hannah avait su maîtriser relativement bien ses émotions pendant la cérémonie. Mais malheureusement, là, c'en était trop. Tout espoir restant avait été balayé d'un revers de la main, emportant du même coup le peu de _self-control_ que la mère pouvait encore avoir.

Dae Hyun s'apprêtait à partir comme les autres, et n'avait fait que quelque pas qu'il s'était retourné, pour jeter un dernier regard à la sépulture du Commandant. C'est là qu'il vit l'amiral à genoux. Il fronça les sourcils, signalant à Ashley et James qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard à l'autre cérémonie, prévue par le Conseil. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait aussi éviter de subir le discours pompeux des Conseillers, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Non pas qu'il ne les aime pas, mais toutes ces cérémonies étaient bien trop pompeuses à son goût. Il avait déjà bien eu du mal à supporter celles qui avaient été faites en l'honneur de l'Amiral Anderson. Il s'approcha doucement de l'officier supérieur et baissa son regard vers elle. Il était difficile d'imaginer que cette femme, pleurant, brisée par la vie, puisse diriger un bâtiment militaire important. Qui plus est, les équipages étaient en majorité composés d'hommes, et les mentalités n'avaient malheureusement que peu évolué au sein de l'armée. Le jeune asiatique posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hannah avant de la retirer précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur que ce simple contact ne la réduise en mille morceaux.

\- Amiral… Vous ne devriez pas rester seule.

Hannah passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour essayer de retrouver un peu de prestance et de tenue, puis inspira profondément, avant de se relever et de reculer pour se mettre à la hauteur de Dae Hyun. Elle regarda le jeune homme, qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant puis elle posa à son tour sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci Lieutenant. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Et la présence de ses amis aura sûrement été le plus bel honneur qu'on ait pu lui faire.

Dae Hyun hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la tombe. Ils restèrent debout devant la sépulture jusqu'à ce que le trou soit rempli, dans le sol mais pas dans leur coeur. Hannah ferma les yeux. Il était temps pour elle de faire un dernier adieu à sa fille. Elle s'approcha de la croix blanche puis s'agenouilla devant pour poser sa main sur la pierre polie, murmurant comme une prière qu'elle adressait directement à sa fille. Le temps s'était couvert, mais le soleil était toujours présent, baignant le cimetière d'une ambiance légèrement chaleureuse. C'était pourtant paradoxal d'imaginer une telle atmosphère pour un lieu pareil. Dae Hyun ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit les bruissements de la tenue de l'Amiral, qui s'était remise debout. Elle se tenait à nouveau droit, saluant la stèle, suivie presque de suite par le jeune homme. Désormais, il faudrait qu'ils aillent à l'autre commémoration, celle-là beaucoup plus formelle.

Hannah se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui baissa le bras. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, comme soulagée de toute cette tension accumulée aux cours des dernières années. Le deuil serait long, mais le plus dur était passé ; il fallait aller de l'avant. Pour Anderson. Pour tous ceux qui en avaient payé de leur vie. Pour elle. Dae Hyun jeta un dernier regard à la stèle et il se promit d'y revenir aussi souvent que possible. Pour ne pas l'oublier.


	4. Gathering

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

 **Nébuleuse du Serpent - Citadelle**

La lumière artificielle de la Citadelle s'élevait, faisant comprendre à ses nouveaux habitants qu'une nouvelle journée commençait. Les rues commençaient déjà à s'agiter - Asari, Hanari, Turiens, Krogans… Toutes les espèces de la Citadelle qui créaient l'activité frénétique de la station orbitale. Tous se mêlaient les uns aux autres en vaquant à leurs occupations. Les stigmates de la guerre étaient encore visibles sur certaines personnes, comme cette Asari amputée d'un bras qui attendait sûrement une prothèse, ou encore cet Humain en béquilles, marchant avec difficulté. Mais cette vie qui suivait son cours avait été magnifiée et sublimée. L'ancien timonier du Normandy regardait cette douce agitation, lorsque IDA arriva discrètement derrière lui, hésitant un court instant à se blottir contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du lieutenant et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Une si longue journée les attendait… Et elle ressentait l'excitation du pilote à l'idée de retrouver son vaisseau, son bébé, comme il aimait à le dire. Le vaisseau avait été mis en cale sèche pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Et lui… Il avait été astreint à une retraite "méritée". Disons plutôt forcée. La synthétique se décala, le laissant se tourner vers elle pour lui sourire. C'était comme une seconde vie, un second souffle pour le pilote, lui qui pendant cinq ans, avait suffoqué de ne pas pouvoir voler. L'Alliance avait en effet décidé de le mettre à la retraite, qu'il était temps pour le timonier d'avoir une vie en dehors du Normandy. Mais il avait réellement du mal à se faire à cette vie de civil. Le lieutenant Moreau jeta un regard aux cantines, déjà prêtes depuis la veille. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée de revoir ses anciens compagnons, compagnons avec qui il avait quelque peu perdu contact, la reconstruction occupant tout leur temps. Heureusement, l'aide considérable des Moissonneurs l'avait grandement écourtée. De plus, pendant ces cinq dernières années, d'autres avancées avaient été faites. Le pilote pensa aux innombrables possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux, comme avec ce trou de ver, découvert dans le système Dohlen suite à l'effondrement du soleil d'Haestrom. Grâce à cela, ils avaient découvert une autre galaxie. Si l'idée de coloniser cette galaxie était dans tous les esprits, l'heure n'était pour le moment qu'à l'étude des nouvelles espèces qui pouvaient s'y trouver, dans un intérêt strictement scientifique mais aussi diplomatique.

Récemment, le plus haut dirigeant de l'Alliance Interstellaire, l'Amiral Hackett, avait contacté Jeff Moreau pour lui demander une faveur. Il le sortait de sa retraite, lui permettant de voler de nouveau aux commandes du Normandy. En dépit de l'insistance du timonier, l'Amiral Hackett avait refusé de dévoiler la nature de leur nouvelle mission. Mais au fond, la seule chose qui importait au jeune homme, c'était de pouvoir piloter de nouveau "son" vaisseau.  
IDA l'aida à transporter les cantines dans la voiture qu'ils s'étaient achetée. Entre la solde de l'Alliance et le job d'IDA, ils avaient pu mener cinq années confortables. Après la guerre, la société avait décidé d'accorder une existence à part entière aux synthétiques. Ils étaient désormais au même niveau que les organiques, et possédaient les mêmes prérogatives : étudier, travailler, éprouver des sentiments, posséder un compte bancaire… Il leur manquerait toujours ce petit je ne sais quoi d'organique, mais la compréhension des Intelligences Artificielles sur le but des organiques s'était affinée, détruisant cette barrière entre les deux plans d'existence. Ainsi, pour mettre à profit son immense savoir, IDA avait choisi un métier qui lui correspondait bien : l'enseignement. Néanmoins, elle était comme son compagnon : la vie à bord d'un vaisseau lui manquait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel pour elle. Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la baie d'amarrage, IDA s'interrogeait.

\- Qui dirigera le Normandy ? Le Lieutenant Williams ? Il me semble que le Lieutenant Hwang est désormais affecté au SSV Orizaba, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout, IDA. Mais peu importe. Après tout… On rempile comme en 40.  
\- Avec un peu moins de Moissonneurs et de zombies, tout de même, plaisanta la Synthétique.

Joker ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le timonier avait hâte de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers. En effet, l'Amiral Hackett voulait réunir l'ancienne équipe du commandant Shepard. Mais pour quelle raison ? Pour quoi faire ? Là aussi, l'Amiral s'était montré avare en réponses. Le timonier arriva au quai où le Normandy était en cale sèche puis repéra rapidement les modifications qui avaient été faites, tant au niveau du fuselage qu'au niveau des équipements : un train d'atterrissage ? Joker trépignait : fini les baies d'amarrages ou encore les longs moments d'attentes dans l'espace. S'il voulait se poser, il le pourrait désormais. Mais il fut surtout surpris de voir une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Un instant, il crut revoir le commandant… avant de secouer la tête. Non, les passants d'épaules étaient sertis de rouge, de plus y avait trop de barres dorées pour que ce soit le Commandant. Il s'agissait d'une autre Shepard. Une Shepard qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il s'approcha de l'Amiral et la salua. Si IDA s'était interrogée quant au commandement du Normandy, elle savait désormais qui en serait responsable.

\- Repos, Lieutenant, déclara de façon presque rigide Hannah.

L'atmosphère était étrange. Le timonier observait avec attention les traits tirés de la femme devant lui. L'âge, la fatigue même, se lisait sur son visage, malgré les petits circuits imprimés verts, discrets, qui couraient sur sa peau. Mais plus que ça, la tristesse et la douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille avaient creusé d'autres sillons autour de ses yeux. Elle lui lança un sourire, avant de lui demander d'embarquer. IDA la salua également, l'Amiral lui sourit alors avant de lui rendre son salut. Puis le jeune couple embarqua à bord du Normandy alors que l'Amiral attendait le reste de l'équipage. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Ashley Williams qui se présenta, suivie de près par le Docteur Karin Chakwas, de la spécialiste Samantha Traynor et des Lieutenants James Vega et Steve Cortez. Tous la saluèrent, comme un seul homme. D'un mouvement de tête, Hannah leur rendait ce geste, avant de leur demander d'embarquer à leur tour. Celui-ci effectué, elle regarda le portique du quai, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hannah avait hésité à contacter le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang. Il avait été très clair, il y a cinq ans, quant au fait d'être réintégré le plus rapidement possible dans le service actif. Au fur et à mesure de ses promotions, il avait été muté et officiait désormais sur le SSV Orizaba, vaisseau qu'elle avait par ailleurs elle-même commandé. Si Hackett avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait que tous les passagers du Normandy encore en service actif devaient être réintégrés au vaisseau, certains avaient refusé. Pour eux, les souvenirs de la guerre à bord du Normandy étaient probablement trop douloureux pour être supportés.

L'Amiral parcourait la foule du regard : le temps semblait s'écouler bien lentement tandis que les gens, dont les reflets verts des circuits imprimés semblaient s'effacer, allaient et venaient sur le quai D24. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une illusion, parce qu'elle s'y habituait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Son regard émeraude rencontra enfin le regard ténébreux, relevé de ce vert éclatant, du jeune homme qu'elle attendait. Le soldat s'approcha de sa supérieure avant de la saluer.

\- Amiral Shepard.  
\- Lieutenant Hwang, répondit-elle, en hochant la tête.

L'asiatique arrêta de la saluer à sa demande, reprit son paquetage et s'engouffra dans le sas du vaisseau militaire, sans demander son reste. Profitant d'un moment de solitude, elle ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tous là… Ou du moins ceux qui étaient présents sur la Citadelle. Restait à aller chercher les autres. Elle rentra à son tour dans le vaisseau et, rapidement, le Normandy retrouva son effervescence passée. Le timonier n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire vibrer les moteurs du vaisseau. L'amiral se posta devant la carte de la galaxie, qui s'ouvrit sous ses yeux, en fixant la prochaine destination.

\- Lieutenant Moreau. Cap sur Tuchanka.  
\- Bien reçu, Amiral.

Le Normandy décolla, quitta sa baie d'amarrage et laissa la Citadelle derrière lui, passant à côté d'un Moissonneur, sûrement dans l'attente d'une prochaine mission du Conseil. Eux qui avaient été leurs pires ennemis les avaient aidés à reconstruire : la Citadelle, les relais cosmodésiques… Mais à quel prix ? Combien de pertes avaient-ils subies, quelles souffrances avaient-ils endurées pendant ces deux ans de guerre ? L'Amiral préférait ne pas y penser.  
Ils empruntèrent le relais cosmodésique pour aller à la Zone Démilitarisée Krogane. Nombreux furent les soldats et hommes d'équipage qui demandèrent la raison de ce voyage. Mais l'Amiral fut intraitable, rétorquant qu'elle ne divulguerait rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas récupéré tout le monde.

 **Zone Démilitarisée Krogane - Système Aralakh - Tuchanka**

Le Normandy se posa sur la zone d'atterrissage que les Krogans avaient construite dès la fin de la guerre. Leur chef, Urdnot Wrex, avait réussi à négocier un traité d'expansion Krogan, en acceptant de contrôler le nombre de naissances annuelles au sein de son peuple.  
Le Krogan, à la vue du vaisseau, s'était littéralement précipité à la rencontre de l'équipage. De loin, il avait vu ce rouge éclatant briller sous le soleil de sa planète. Brièvement saisi d'espoir alors qu'il avait assisté aux commémorations en la mémoire d'Eireann, ce fut avec une certaine déception que le Krogan vit une version âgée du commandant Shepard sortir du vaisseau. L'amiral s'approcha du chef de guerre Krogan et le salua alors poliment en inclinant la tête :

\- Urdnot Wrex ? Je suis l'Amiral Hannah Shepard, de l'Alliance Interstellaire.  
\- Je me rappelle de vous… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, Amiral, rétorqua Wrex, de sa voix rauque et profonde.  
\- Oui… Bien évidemment… L'enterrement. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement ?

Wrex désigna de la tête une bâtisse neuve. Près de l'entrée se tenait celle qu'il désigna comme sa compagne, Urdnot Bakara.  
Les trois leaders discutèrent un certain temps à huis-clos ; lorsqu'ils ressortirent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Wrex regarda l'Amiral avec insistance, peu enthousiasmé par les informations qu'elle lui avait données. Mais si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, alors soit. Il serra la main tendue, surpris par la poigne de cette humaine, et rit intérieurement. Elle ne s'appelait pas Shepard pour rien. Pendant ce temps, Bakara était allée chercher le Krogan que son compagnon avait désigné pour cette mission, celui qui lui semblait être le mieux qualifié. Lorsque Grunt arriva, il eut la même impression que son chef de clan, que son amie était revenue d'entre les morts. Mais ce visage, ce sourire poli n'étaient pas ceux du Commandant Shepard. Grunt se posta devant l'amiral puis tourna sa silhouette massive vers Wrex, plantant son regard azuréen dans celui de son chef.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Wrex ?  
\- L'Alliance demande notre aide pour une mission, Grunt, commença Wrex. J'ai trop d'idiots à mettre au pas et de crânes à casser pour m'en charger moi-même. Donc, on dirait bien que c'est à toi de jouer. Ha.

Le Krogan pur inclina brusquement la tête, acquiesçant d'un grognement. Il demanda les détails de la mission, mais l'Amial ne lui en dévoila pas plus qu'au reste de l'équipage : il s'agissait d'une mission de la plus haute importance, avec beaucoup d'inconnues, pouvant être routinière comme très dangereuse. Grunt prit congé de l'Humaine pour aller préparer ses affaires – et notamment ses armes. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire, saluant le chef de clan et sa compagne.

\- Ça a été un honneur de vous revoir personnellement, Wrex.  
\- Un honneur partagé, Amiral Shepard, rétorqua le vieux Krogan tout en serrant la main de l'Humaine avec la même vigueur que précédemment.

Hannah retourna sur le vaisseau. Un peu plus tard, le premier des anciens membres d'équipage alien du Normandy monta à bord, et leur voyage reprit, en direction de la planète-mère Asari.

 **Nébuleuse d'Athéna - Système Parnitha - Thessia**

Quand le Normandy arriva sur Thessia, Joker exprima sa joie de bientôt revoir Liara. Du moins, il espérait que l'Asari soit de la partie. IDA avait le même désir, et, pour des raisons plus professionnelles, Hannah partageait également leur souhait. Les compétences scientifiques de l'Asari seraient un atout pour leur mission. Quand le Normandy s'amarra, l'Amiral fut reçue par une représentante du Haut Commandement Asari, qui lui demanda la raison de sa présence sur la planète. Après un bref entretien, elle hocha la tête, demandant à l'Humaine de la suivre. L'Amiral et sa guide traversèrent un long dédale de rues, dont certaines étaient encore en reconstruction, avant d'arriver à une tour entièrement construite en un matériau rappelant le verre. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent un ascenseur pour arriver dans un bureau où, concentrée, le Docteur Liara T'Soni avait une discussion houleuse avec le prothéen Javik. Les deux semblaient en désaccord sur quelque chose, mais quand ils aperçurent l'Amiral, ils cessèrent leurs chamailleries, tous les deux surpris de voir l'Humaine. Hannah les salua d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Liara contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de l'Amiral.

\- Amiral Shepard ? Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici… Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Eh bien… On dirait que les réseaux du Courtier de l'Ombre ont du mal à recueillir les informations, ces derniers temps, railla l'amiral.

Liara se raidit. Sur ce point-là, l'Humaine n'avait pas tort, mais elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien reçu de notable de l'Alliance Interstellaire, d'où sa surprise. L'Asari ne tint pas rigueur au ton de l'Amiral, parfaitement consciente que son rôle, bien que connu de très peu, ne soit pas forcément toléré de tous. Bien qu'elle soit piquée au vif, sa curiosité n'en était pas amoindrie, et elle réitéra sa question. Question à laquelle l'Amiral daigna finalement répondre, bien que toujours aussi évasive sur les détails de la mission.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, commença Liara…  
\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous en dire plus maintenant, Docteur T'Soni. Mais soyez sûre que je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer cette mission une fois que tout le monde sera à bord.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends votre réserve. Surtout si c'est votre commandement qui vous l'a imposée, grommela Liara, déçue de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus.

Néanmoins, la scientifique nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle pourrait peut-être obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires avant de partir.  
Pendant ce temps, Javik, resté en retrait, n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se sentir concerné. Comme si elle avait reçu le don de télépathie, l'Amiral se tourna alors vers le Prothéen.

\- Votre présence à bord du Normandy serait également un honneur, Javik.  
\- Honneur partagé. Je commençais à me lasser de cette planète.

Liara se tourna vers le prothéen, semblant le fusiller du regard, puis souligna que ses pouvoirs biotiques n'étaient pas aussi conséquents que ceux de la probatrice Samara, qui était justement de passage, après avoir terminé une enquête sur Thessia, et suggéra qu'elle soit également du voyage. Hannah ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, puisque son recrutement était déjà prévu.

\- Merci, Amiral… Je m'en vais de ce pas la chercher. Je vous rejoindrai à bord du Normandy. Javik ? Interpella-t-elle en se tournant vers le Prothéen.  
\- Je suppose que tu vas me demander d'emmener quelques-unes de tes affaires à bord du vaisseau…  
\- Exactement, répliqua la jeune Asari, amusée.

Hannah observait l'échange en silence, avant d'incliner la tête, pour prendre congé. Elle avait encore plusieurs choses à faire, et le temps que l'Asari et le Prothéen se préparent lui laisserait l'occasion de contacter Miranda Lawson. Cette dernière était actuellement détachée par l'Alliance sur Ontarom. Bien que n'officiant pas réellement pour l'armée, elle mettait régulièrement ses capacités biotiques et son exceptionnelle intelligence au service de l'Alliance. Venaient ensuite sur la liste, Garrus Vakarian et Tali'Zorah Vas Rannoch. Une fois à bord du vaisseau, Hannah se dirigea vers le centre de commandement, afin de pouvoir avoir une conversation privée avec la biotique.

\- Traynor ? Mettez-moi en contact avec Miranda Lawson, sur Ontarom.  
\- Oui, Amiral.

L'Amiral attendit un moment avant que la communication ne soit établie. Il y avait encore quelques soucis sur les communications longues portées depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Ici Miranda Lawson, je vous écoute.  
\- Mademoiselle Lawson, je suis l'Amiral Hannah Shepard, de l'Alliance Interstellaire. J'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission.  
\- Amiral Shepard ? Je… Bien sûr. Je vous écoute...

Hannah inspira profondément. Elle commença à expliquer la mission, tout aussi brièvement qu'aux autres. Miranda semblait circonspecte et se risqua à essayer d'en savoir plus. L'Amiral inspira profondément avant de répondre.

\- Il s'agit d'une mission pour le Comité de Défense de l'Alliance Interstellaire, Mademoiselle Lawson. Je me ferais un plaisir d'en parler avec vous une fois à bord du Normandy. D'autant plus que votre présence est primordiale pour le Comité et pour la mission.  
\- Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre de…  
\- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas, coupa l'Amiral, plus sèchement. Aucune information ne doit filtrer jusqu'à ce que tout l'équipage soit à bord.  
\- Très bien Amiral… Je comprends. Je prépare mes affaires et vous attends. Lawson, terminé.

Au moment où la connexion se coupait avec Ontarom, l'officier supérieur fut prévenu de l'arrivée de Liara T'Soni, qui demandait l'autorisation de monter à bord. Hannah sortit du centre de commandement pour aller accueillir les trois nouveaux arrivants et surtout saluer la probatrice, qu'elle n'avait croisé que brièvement lors de l'enterrement d'Eireann. L'Amiral demanda à trois navigateurs d'aller aider Vega et Cortez à charger les effets personnels du trio à bord.

 **Crête Apienne - Système Trébia - Cipritine, Capitale de Palaven**

Ils arrivèrent à Cipritine deux jours plus tard. L'Amiral était assise dans sa cabine, pensive, un rapport à la main. Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir convaincre le Turien de la rejoindre. La veille, Liara avait eu la délicatesse de venir lui parler de certaines choses, notamment de la liaison que sa fille et le soldat avaient entretenue. Bien qu'un peu sceptique concernant les relations inter-espèces, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le Turien refuse de rejoindre la mission. Après tout, il avait tout autant de raisons, si ce n'est plus, qu'elle, de ne pas s'en remettre. La mort d'Eireann avait ôté au Turien tout espoir d'une vie paisible aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait.  
Ce fut de légers coups à sa porte qui la sortirent de ses pensées. La femme se releva de son siège et invita la personne à entrer. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Liara, qui parla sans attendre qu'Hannah lui demande la raison de sa présence.

\- Amiral Shepard. Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Liara connaissait la situation actuelle de Garrus. Il avait tout quitté : le Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle, sa carrière de justicier, son rôle "d'expert en Moissonneurs" pour l'armée turienne. Désormais, il n'aspirait plus qu'à tenter de se reconstruire, lentement, avec une retraite qu'il estimait largement méritée. Il faudrait au moins toute la douceur de Liara pour le convaincre de vouloir embarquer à nouveau sur le Normandy.

\- Je pense que… c'est une bonne idée. Je vais me changer. Je vous rejoins au sas, répondit Hannah.

Liara sourit tristement avant de s'en aller. L'Amiral n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller sur Palaven et encore moins dans sa capitale. Se souvenant bien des recommandations de l'Alliance concernant les séjours sur Palaven, elle enfila une tenue antiradiation, puis quitta sa cabine et rejoignit Liara au sas, pour, finalement, sortir du vaisseau. Un instant éblouie par la clarté du jour, elle se protégea les yeux le temps de s'y habituer… avant de découvrir enfin la capitale turienne, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux mondes Asari. La luminosité de la ville était plus intense, les bâtiments étaient plus austères, à l'image de la culture turienne. Hannah inspira profondément et continua d'avancer sur le quai d'amarrage. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin le Primarque Victus, qu'elle avait contacté juste avant leur arrivée.

\- Amiral Shepard. C'est un honneur de vous revoir.  
\- De même, Primarque. Merci de nous recevoir, reprit Hannah, tout en serrant la main du Turien.  
\- C'était tout à fait naturel, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Liara. Docteur T'Soni, c'est également un plaisir.  
\- Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous revoir, surtout en des circonstances moins éprouvantes, répondit l'Asari.

La scientifique saisit la main tendue du Primarque et la serra, souriante. Le Turien tourna ensuite les talons, pour les mener vers la tour où vivaient les Vakarian. En chemin, il ne posa aucune question quant à la mission dont avait parlé l'Amiral, étant pleinement conscience que c'était probablement top secret. Hannah, quant à elle, en profitait pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, notant avec plaisir que la reconstruction allait bon train à Cipritine comme ailleurs, et qu'elle était presque terminée. Une fois rendus devant les appartements de la famille, Hannah laissa la possibilité au Primarque d'annoncer leur présence. Avec Liara, elle attendit patiemment qu'on vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Ce fut une Turienne qui se présenta à eux, le regard froid et peu engageant. Sans demander, Hannah devina s'agissait sans doute de Solana Vakarian, la sœur cadette de Garrus. Solana resta un instant silencieuse, toisant l'Humaine et l'Asari ; elle eut cependant un petit sourire et laissa les deux femmes entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Primarque Victus ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Solana. Par ailleurs, j'ai d'autres obligations qui me retiennent. Passez le bonjour à Garrus de ma part.  
\- Bien, Primarque… Bonne journée à vous.

Sans un mot de plus, Victus inclina légèrement la tête pour prendre congé et de s'en aller. La Turienne laissa la porte se refermer sur eux, les guidant jusqu'au salon avant de s'approcher de l'Amiral.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu mon message, Amiral. Il va un peu mieux. Il semblerait qu'il ait commencé à faire son deuil mais… Je crains que…

Hannah eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Je comprends tout à fait votre position, Solana, mais nous avons besoin de votre frère.

La Turienne poussa un soupir, ses mandibules claquant de mécontentement. Elle quitta le séjour et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, sûrement la chambre de Garrus avant de parler vite, très vite pour ressortir quelques instants plus tard, Garrus sur ses talons. Ce dernier regardait l'Amiral d'un air terne et fatigué pour ensuite détourner le regard. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop au Commandant et il avait bien du mal à le supporter. D'une voix grave mais éteinte, il annonça alors :

\- J'ai raccroché, Amiral. On m'a parlé de votre mission mais je ne pourrais pas y participer.

Hannah s'était attendue à ce genre de situation. Elle regarda Liara, sûrement plus à même de pouvoir convaincre le Turien. Solana s'était éclipsée, laissant les trois personnes discuter tranquillement entre elles. Au fond d'elle, la Turienne priait pour que son frère ne cède pas aux demandes de l'Humaine. Hannah s'installa dans un fauteuil alors que Liara prenait place aux côtés du Turien. Elle posa ses mains sur celle du soldat, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile Garrus. Pourtant l'Alliance a jugé que tu pouvais être utile à cette mission. Si tu ne le fais pas pour l'Amiral… Fais le pour le Commandant. Fais le pour Shepard.  
\- Liara… Je suis fatigué. J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ma retraite et faire mon deuil en…  
\- Ton deuil en paix. Je sais… Mais honore sa mémoire. Une dernière fois, le coupa l'Asari.

Hannah comprit que l'Asari avait visé juste et, injustement, aussi là où ça faisait mal. Elle soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, laissant la douceur et la diplomatie de l'Asari agir lentement sur le Turien, il n'y avait nul besoin de le brusquer. L'Humaine savait qu'il finirait par être convaincu. Et bien que n'ayant que peu d'informations à fournir, Liara usa de ruse et d'astuce pour convaincre son ami. Le Turien finit par accepter. Hannah se pencha vers Garrus, un air amical sur le visage.

\- Vous le ne regretterez pas, Monsieur Vakarian. Je vous le promets.  
\- Comment peut-on refuser une mission avec une Shepard à bord ? ironisa-t-il. J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas la même manie que le Commandant à vous mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles, finit-il, amer.

Ses mandibules bougèrent doucement alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hannah. Au moins, il serait à bord du Normandy, c'était l'essentiel. De plus, ses talents de franc-tireur ne seraient pas négligeables si, justement, ils se retrouvaient dans des "ennuis pas possibles", comme il l'avait si bien dit. Il fallait maintenant que l'ancien agent du SSC prépare ses affaires. Il eut un regard pour sa sœur, restée muette dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était surprise de voir son frère obtempérer à la requête de l'Humaine. Le Turien sentit la détresse de Solana et la rejoignit, tout en posant son front sur le sien. Garrus lui prit les mains, lui promettant de revenir, sain et sauf. Elle soupira et céda finalement : le sens de l'honneur et du devoir des Turiens étaient souvent plus forts que les liens d'une famille. Elle regarda son frère partir. Quand le reverrait-elle ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Normandy, Hannah donna l'ordre à Joker de se diriger successivement vers Ontarom puis Rannoch. Leur détour par Ontarom fut rapide, Miranda ayant déjà préparé son départ à l'avance.

 **Voile de Persée - Système Tikkun - Rannoch**

Recruter Tali'Zorah ne fut pas très compliqué. Bien qu'Hannah se soit attendue à plus d'opposition de la part de l'Amirauté, la jeune Quarienne semblait avoir plus envie de remettre les pieds à bord d'un vaisseau que d'être sur Rannoch. Difficile pour Hannah de savoir si Tali se faisait à sa vie sédentaire ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, même sans avoir beaucoup de détails sur la mission qui les attendait, elle avait accepté de les suivre. Alors que les deux femmes se dirigeait vers le Normandy, suivies de près par la tante de Tali, Shala'Raan, l'ancienne équipière du Commandant ne put s'empêcher d'avouer.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'agriculture, mais…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hannah suite à cette remarque. Devant la soute, Tali se tourna vers sa tante, partageant une étreinte avec elle. Shala'Raan restait confiante, elle savait que la quarienne était entre de bonnes mains. Cependant, et même si Tali leur promettait un retour rapide, la Commission de l'Amirauté ne se priverait pas d'envoyer le même message à Hannah qu'à sa fille autrefois : c'était un membre éminent de leur communauté qui lui était confié, un amiral de surcroît, et ils exigeaient qu'Hannh en prenne soin autant que le Commandant avait su le faire des années auparavant.

À peine revenue à bord du bâtiment militaire, Hannah tomba nez à nez avec Traynor. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire poli tout en croisant ses mains dans son dos. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'Amiral, dont le regard vert était beaucoup plus froid que celui du Commandant. Un instant déstabilisée, la jeune femme prit la parole, d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Amiral, j'ai reçu des informations quant à la situation du reste de l'ancien équipage du Commandant...

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, Hannah encouragea la spécialiste à continuer son rapport. De toute évidence, Jack ne pourrait se joindre à l'équipage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était bien trop occupée par la formation de ses élèves à l'Académie Grissom. Samantha avoua ne pas avoir été en mesure de localiser Kasumi, qui s'était tout simplement volatilisée à la fin de la guerre. Jacob Taylor, lui, avait refusé d'embarquer, bien trop occupé par son rôle de père de famille. Les dernières informations obtenues par l'Alliance concernant Zaeed Massani faisaient état de son décès : il avait délibérément crashé sa navette sur un repère des Soleils Bleus et n'avait pas été retrouvé. Hannah remercia Traynor, qui partit rejoindre son poste, et ordonna alors au timonier de quitter la planète.

Plusieurs heures après leur départ, alors que le Normandy était toujours en SLM, Hannah sentait qu'une certaine fébrilité s'était installée au sein de l'équipage. Il était désormais temps qu'elle leur dise pourquoi ils avaient été réunis. Alors que Joker faisait cap vers Haestrom et son trou de ver, l'Amiral donna l'ordre à tout l'équipage de se réunir sur la passerelle. Elle se plaça devant la carte de la galaxie, inspirant profondément. Puis elle se redressa, fière et droite comme l'amiral qu'elle se devait être. Elle observa chacun des membres de l'équipage, son regard s'attardant un peu plus sur certains, comme Garrus ou Tali. Toutes les regards étaient tournés vers Hannah lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Il y a trois semaines, nous avons reçu un rapport de scientifiques basés sur la planète P3X-785. En enquêtant sur un signal étrange capté en orbite, ils ont découvert un module, utilisant de la technologie Moissonneur.

L'assemblée fut parcourue de quelques murmures, alors que la Galaxie du Triangle s'était affichée à la place de la Voie Lactée ; Hannah Shepard demanda à IDA de zoomer sur la planète, et la dernière localisation connue du module.

\- D'après les données que les scientifiques ont pu relever, comme l'oxydation du métal et les autres matériaux trouvés dessus, ils sont arrivés à la conclusion que ce module est vieux d'environ cinq ans, et qu'il provient de notre galaxie. Plus important encore… Il s'agit d'un module de survie, endommagé, mais actif.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'assemblée, bien plus tendu que le précédent. Liara posa une main sur son cœur, alors que Tali baissait la tête. Du coin de l'œil, Hannah observait le Lieutenant Hwang, qui remuait légèrement dans son coin. Le regard émeraude de l'Amiral se reporta sur le Turien, qui la fixait sans ciller. Elle reprit la parole :

\- Avec ces informations et le croisement des données, l'Alliance Interstellaire en est arrivé à la conclusion que ce module renferme un des nombreux portés-disparus de la Guerre des Moissons. Plus encore, nous espérons que ce module de survie soit celui du Commandant Eireann Shepard.

L'ogive était lancée. Elle fut suivie d'un certain frisson d'excitation qui agita l'assemblée. En retrait, Samara observait les soldats, impassible, mais en son for intérieur, elle priait la Déesse pour que ce module renferme le corps encore vivant de son amie. Au milieu des humains, Garrus commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Il avait eu tant de mal à faire son deuil, il le faisait toujours… et maintenant, tout le travail effectué ces dernières années était réduit à néant. Il perdait pied, à mi-chemin entre espoir et accablement. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Liara tourna son visage vers le Turien avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Par ce simple geste, elle manifestait sa présence, cherchant à apaiser son ami. Mais elle était tout aussi chamboulée que lui, confuse à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver une amie qu'elle croyait disparue. Si Garrus se sentait perdu, Dae Hyun et Ashley, eux, se regardaient d'un air sceptique. Eux qui, pendant un an, avaient supervisé les recherches du Commandant, avaient bien du mal à croire en cette hypothèse. Si Ashley, incrédule, avait du mal à réaliser, l'asiatique, lui, se faisait plus prudent concernant l'information. Il préférait ne pas se baser sur des hypothèses ou des conclusions hâtives. Dans ce module, il pouvait y avoir tout et n'importe quoi. Et surtout n'importe quoi. Notamment s'il s'agissait de technologie Moissonneur datant d'avant la fin de la guerre. Alors que le brouhaha s'élevait un peu plus, Hannah leva la main pour réclamer le silence, et reprit la parole avec une voix se fit plus dure, plus sèche.

\- Nous sommes des étrangers dans cette galaxie. Bien qu'aucun contact n'ait encore été établi, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une rencontre avec d'autres peuples, d'autres civilisations. Vous êtes les représentants de l'Alliance et de l'espace concilien. N'oubliez jamais, lorsque vous foulerez ces terres, que nous ne venons pas en envahisseurs.

Sa voix s'était faite rude, car le Conseil de Défense lui avait expressément donné l'ordre de ne tolérer aucun faux pas. La Guerre des Moissons avait laissé assez de traumatismes et de dégâts derrière elle sans qu'une nouvelle prenne sa place. À peine finissait-elle son discours que Joker parla via l'intercom :

\- Amiral, nous sommes à une heure du trou de ver. Permission d'y accéder ?  
\- Permission accordée, Lieutenant Moreau. Soldats, tous à vos postes !

Les soldats la saluèrent comme un seul homme et le Normandy reprit vie, comme une petite fourmilière. James Vega donna une accolade à Cortez et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la soute, suivis de près par Ashley. Miranda suivit le Docteur Chakwas à l'infirmerie, jugeant utile de se préparer au cas où il s'agirait bien du Commandant. Liara retourna dans son bureau en compagnie de Javik afin de terminer l'installation des moniteurs. Moniteurs qui ne lui serviraient pas à grand-chose en dehors de la Voie Lactée… Sauf à récolter toutes les informations qu'elle aurait sur cette nouvelle Galaxie. Garrus lança une œillade à Dae Hyun au moment où ce dernier se postait aux côtés de l'Amiral. Alors que l'un retournait à la batterie principale, l'autre commençait déjà à vérifier les systèmes du Normandy. Samara, quant à elle, avait déjà réinvesti la baie d'observation afin de pouvoir y méditer en paix. Grunt resta un moment interdit avant de se décider à rejoindre la soute. Sa force colossale aiderait sûrement les trois lieutenants à ranger tout le matériel qui s'était accumulé dans cet espace. Bien évidemment, Tali avait trouvé refuge au niveau du réacteur du vaisseau. Le Normandy avait à nouveau sa dynamique d'antan, et chacun retrouvait ses marques.


	5. Journey

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

 **Passerelle de Commandement**

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le trou de ver. Dae Hyun restait à proximité de la passerelle, où se trouvait la carte de la Voie Lactée. Du moins, jusqu'à récemment : étant donné leur nouvelle destination, elle avait été remplacée par la maigre cartographie qu'ils avaient pu dresser de la galaxie du Triangle. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient cantonnés au premier système du secteur dans lequel le trou de ver débouchait. Dae Hyun avait les yeux rivés sur les rapports qu'IDA lui transmettait régulièrement sur l'état du Normandy, sans prêter attention à l'agitation tout autour de lui, ni au va et vient des soldats, vaquant à leurs occupations. Il releva la tête un instant pour regarder l'amiral. La ressemblance avec sa fille était plus que frappante, et l'espace d'un instant, le cœur de l'asiatique se serra. Ses pensées s'évadant, il peinait à se rappeler de la dernière discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec le commandant Shepard. En revanche, son visage restait gravé dans son esprit, ce souvenir étant encore plus vivace à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'amiral : le même regard vert, la même chevelure cuivrée et lourde, remontée en un chignon épais mais strict... avec quelques rides de plus. La différence notable entre le Commandant et l'Amiral était cependant l'aura de sagesse qui émanait de cette dernière, dûe à l'âge sûrement. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel âge elle avait... Il secoua la tête et poussa un léger soupir, reportant son attention sur le rapport qui défilait sous ses yeux.

À mesure que le bâtiment militaire se rapprochait du trou de ver, les divers occupants du Normandy ressentirent les secousses caractéristiques à ce genre de voyage, malgré les amortisseurs inertiels. Bien qu'ils n'y aient pas été réellement préparés, chacun savait qu'il serait secoué.

Dae Hyun connecta son OmniTech aux différents systèmes du Normandy. L'amiral Shepard tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment-là, s'accrochant à la rambarde de la passerelle. Le jeune homme espérait que les nouveaux boucliers et blindages du Normandy puissent résister au voyage ; dans le cas contraire, il se terminerait sans doute très vite… Il déglutit péniblement, s'accrochant à son tour. L'entrée fut effectivement très violente. Les différents navigateurs s'étaient harnachés à leurs sièges, et le Lieutenant espérait que Joker ne se casse pas un os dans la manœuvre. Les systèmes du Normandy s'agitèrent, mais la tentation de regarder ce qu'il se passait s'évanouit très rapidement quand Dae Hyun tenta de se redresser, l'idée de se retrouver projeté contre la cloison du Normandy ne lui plaisant pas vraiment. Des alertes se déclenchèrent aussi bien dans le vaisseau que sur l'OmniTech du Lieutenant.

Un cri retentit sur sa droite, et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une navigatrice avait brusquement levé les mains alors que des étincelles surgissaient autour de ses commandes, signe d'un départ de feu. La navigatrice recula précipitamment alors que le feu grandissait. Evitant de justesse de graves brûlures, elle fut néanmoins projetée contre une cloison à cause d'une secousse plus forte que les autres. L'asiatique n'hésita pas un instant avant de lui venir en aide. Difficilement, il réussit à attraper la jeune femme avant qu'une autre secousse ne lui fasse perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. Il s'agrippa tant bien que mal à un fauteuil vide et aida la navigatrice, un peu sonnée, à s'asseoir, pendant qu'un autre membre d'équipage éteignait le feu. Sans perdre de temps, il retourna s'asseoir. Même si les amortisseurs inertiels leur épargnaient le gros du danger, mieux valait rester prudent.

Plus le Normandy tremblait, plus l'inquiétude montait. Hannah commençait à craindre que le bâtiment se disloque. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines minutes que le calme revint. Du moins, un calme relatif : si le vaisseau ne s'agitait plus dans tous les sens, les différentes alarmes continuaient de retentir. Se redressant, l'Amiral interpella d'une voix forte diverses personnes :

\- Traynor ! Vérifiez que les systèmes de communications sont opérationnels. IDA ?  
\- Oui, Amiral ? répondit la synthétique, dont la voix s'élevait naturellement à travers le vaisseau.  
\- Vérifiez que les systèmes de survie n'ont pas trop subi de dégâts. Dans le cas contraire, essayez de maintenir une situation stable jusqu'à notre arrivée. Lieutenant Hwang, descendez en salle des machines pour vérifier que tout va bien.  
\- Bien reçu, Amiral. Je vous enverrai un rapport sur votre OmniTech, répondit ce dernier.

Il quitta le pont supérieur, évitant des objets qui pouvaient lui entraver le passage et prit l'ascenseur, espérant ne pas se retrouver coincé dedans. Fort heureusement, il arriva sans encombre dans la salle des machines où, là aussi, diverses alarmes retentissaient. D'ailleurs, Tali s'activait déjà au niveau du réacteur, avec Gabriella Daniels, mécanicienne de son état. Kenneth Donnelly, lui, s'occupait d'éteindre le plus rapidement possible un feu électrique qui s'était déclenché non loin du réacteur. Il s'approcha de la Quarienne et lui demanda quelle était la situation.

\- Le réacteur a tenu le coup, même si j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait m'exploser à la figure. Mais les différentes améliorations qui ont été faites au Normandy pour ce voyage ont l'air d'avoir bien tenu. Je ne relève pas d'avaries majeures. Avec Gaby et Kenneth, on va essayer de régler celles qui sont apparues.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne notre capacité à tenir le voyage ?  
\- S'il dure environ un mois, comme prévu, nous devrions tenir. Il faut juste espérer que la sortie ne soit pas aussi mouvementée. L'avantage avec ce genre de voyage, c'est que notre réserve d'Hélium-3 restera élevée jusqu'à notre arrivée... mais quant au reste... Il ne reste qu'à croiser les doigts qu'on ne se retrouve pas en plein milieu d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes.

Tali eut un rire nerveux partagé par le Lieutenant : c'était l'un des pires scénarios envisageables. Heureusement pour eux, les rapports reçus jusqu'à présent ne faisaient pas mention d'une telle ceinture. Au pire, elle serait très éloignée du point de sortie, trop pour être un danger immédiat. Dae Hyun remercia la Quarienne avant de se diriger vers le pont supérieur. En chemin, il contacta Ashley, qu'il devinait être dans la soute avec James, Cortez et Grunt.

\- Lieutenant Williams ? Quelle est la situation dans la soute ?  
\- Les navettes étaient solidement arrimées, elles n'ont pas bougé. Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les caisses. La porte du hangar a pris un coup, mais rien de grave. On aura juste un peu de bordel à ranger. Et vous en haut ?  
\- Quelques départs de feux, mais on s'en est occupés. Tenez l'Amiral au courant s'il y a plus de dégâts.  
\- Reçu, Lieutenant Hwang.

Dae Hyun rentra dans l'ascenseur pour retourner sur la passerelle de commandement. Mais au dernier moment, il décida de faire un crochet par la cabine du Commandant. L'Amiral avait refusé de l'investir, sûrement parce qu'elle était trop chargée en souvenirs. Dae Hyun resta un long moment devant la porte verrouillée, puis d'une voix éteinte, tout en sachant qu'IDA l'entendrait :

\- IDA… Déverrouillez la cabine du Commandant Shepard, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oui, Lieutenant Hwang. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?  
\- Non merci, souffla-t-il, ça ira.

Ses premiers pas dans la pièce lui procurèrent un sentiment étrange, un mélange de frustration et de tristesse : cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'il n'y était pas entré. Il balaya la chambre du regard, observant avec attention les moindres détails. L'aquarium avait été vidé, et le hamster de l'espace avait sûrement dû rejoindre sa maîtresse depuis longtemps. Ce qui l'étonna un peu plus, ce fut l'absence de toute trace du Commandant dans la cabine. Tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré ou acheté avait été enlevé. Il n'y avait plus aucune maquette des différents vaisseaux qu'elle avait collectionné, ni cette tête affreuse de zombie qu'elle avait eu la malheureuse idée de récupérer sous l'impulsion du Lieutenant Vega. Il nota également l'absence de l'échiquier qu'Aria T'Loak lui avait envoyé en guise de remerciement suite à la reprise d'Omega. Dae Hyun s'avança un peu plus, cherchant du regard le moindre indice qui puisse lui rappeler l'officier mais rien… Le lit était fait au carré et on sentait l'odeur aseptique et impersonnelle de la cabine. Son regard se posa un instant sur l'armoire personnelle du commandant : il s'y trouvait encore une armure de rechange N7, armure qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup utiliser, puisqu'elle était comme neuve. Joker avait évoqué, vaguement, une espèce de scandale qu'IDA avait fait, concernant le traitement des affaires du commandant. La synthétique s'était attaché à tous ces objets, comme si cela lui permettait de garder en vie la mémoire de l'irlandaise. Ainsi, seule l'armure était restée en place, comme un symbole qui devait perdurer dans le temps. Une émotion amère submergea le jeune homme. Si plus rien dans cette cabine ne rappelait le soldat, en revanche, il en était autrement dans le reste de la Voie Lactée : des stèles commémoratives, des statues à son effigie, des places sur Terre à son nom, sa tombe dans ce cimetière irlandais, sans compter les écoles militaires ou civiles… Eireann Shepard avait été quasiment déifiée. Il ne serait pas étonnant que, dans plusieurs siècles, son nom prenne sa place dans les étoiles et qu'elle soit réellement vue comme une déesse. Une déesse de la guerre qui, à l'instar d'Athéna, avait su faire preuve de sagesse et de courage. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains balançant dans le vide. Dae Hyun ferma un instant les yeux, pensif. Il se rappelait du moment où ils étaient revenus sur Terre, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore des cris de joies et des ovations que les survivants leur avaient adressés. Combien avaient espérés voir le Commandant… et avaient été peinés d'apprendre sa disparition.

Mais rapidement, le recueillement laissa la place aux questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils changé ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé là-haut quand le Creuset s'était activé ? Ces questions étaient restées sans réponses pendant cinq ans, d'autant que Shepard n'était plus là pour y répondre. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, le Comité de Défense avançait l'hypothèse folle que, dans ce module se trouvait le Commandant, alors qu'aucune trace d'elle n'avait été retrouvée, que ce soit sur la Citadelle ou dans la Voie Lactée. Lui-même se rappelait de cette longue année à superviser les recherches avec Ashley, où il avait senti la déception l'envahir chaque jour un peu plus à mesure que les rapports se succédaient, donnant toujours la même conclusion : _"Rien à signaler"._ Elle s'était simplement volatilisée, et ce n'était pas pour rien que son cercueil n'avait été rempli que de terre. Le soldat enfouit son visage dans ses mains, abattu. Puis, soudainement, une odeur envahit la pièce... une fragrance vanillée. Ou bien n'était-ce que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Toujours est-il que cette odeur fit remonter en lui un souvenir qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

 **Cabine du Commandant Shepard, 5 ans plus tôt.**

Une douce odeur de vanille embaumait le petit couloir de la cabine. Dae Hyun se tenait devant la porte fermée, sans bouger, l'estomac contracté sous le coup de l'angoisse. Comment allait-il se présenter à elle après ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette planète ? Il passait une main sur son flanc, la sensation brûlante des balles qui rentraient dans sa chair encore présente tandis que de son autre main, il tenait le rapport que le Commandant lui avait réclamé. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains alors qu'il annonçait sa présence. L'instant d'après, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva de l'autre côté, lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur lui et il pénétrait pour la première fois dans la cabine. Eireann Shepard lui tournait le dos mais Dae Hyun s'avança prudemment, ne comprenant pas réellement les raisons de cette convocation privée. Il hésita à la saluer mais elle restait obstinément de dos.

\- Commandant, j'ai le rapport que vous m'avez réclamé concernant la mission.

Eireann restait immobile et silencieuse. Le jeune homme jugea utile de poser le rapport sur le bureau qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Curieux, il observait la pièce : leur Commandant était une réelle collectionneuse, il le voyait aux nombreuses maquettes de vaisseaux, et fut même surpris de voir une maquette représentant un Moissonneur. Drôle d'idée que de modéliser leur pire ennemi, même en miniature... Il continua à regarder autour de lui, soudainement intéressé par la présence du rongeur dans sa cage de verre, il ne se rendit même pas compte que la jeune femme s'était déplacée pour prendre le rapport en main. La soudaine proximité avec le Commandant lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Eireann ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs, elle l'évitait soigneusement depuis la dernière mission, ne lui ayant rendu qu'une seule visite on ne peut plus formelle. Comment lui en tenir rigueur ? Leur officier supérieurs avait d'autres choses à régler, comme cette guerre entre les Quariens et les Geths. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et pendant que la jeune femme avait le regard rivé sur le rapport, lui ne cessait de l'observer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire car, comme beaucoup, Dae Hyun n'avait fait qu'admirer la légende grandissante qu'elle incarnait. Il avait été bien plus captivé par les propos qu'il recueillait, quand elle acceptait d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur la réalité de son histoire. Il se rendait alors compte que même son visage était différent de ce que tous pouvaient voir à travers les holos : ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, peut-être même par l'angoisse et de légères rides commençaient à se creuser au coin de ses yeux. Il remarquait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait quitté son éternel chignon pour attacher ses cheveux de façon plus cavalière, sa lourde chevelure retombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Quand Eireann releva son regard, Dae Hyun détourna le sien comme si de rien était. Le bruit du rapport posé sur le bureau lui vint aux oreilles et la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue. J'avais… trop de choses à faire.

Le soldat se décida à reposer son regard sur elle. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard vert était de l'inquiétude ou de la fatigue. Malgré tout, il la gratifia d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Je vais bien, Commandant. Le Lieutenant Vega a envie de me mettre la tête à l'envers au mess, mais le docteur Chakwas m'a interdit l'alcool pour un petit moment.

Le regard vert semblait s'être détendu et Eireann hocha doucement la tête. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours ces petites rides, et Dae Hyun était de nature bien trop prévenante pour ne pas s'en inquiéter et s'interroger.

\- Et vous, Commandant ? Vous ne ménagez pas vos efforts. Je sais qu'on a dû vous le dire assez souvent mais… vous ne devriez pas vous refuser du repos.

Le commandant ne lui répondit pas, alors que ces rides d'expressions se marquaient un peu plus. Dae Hyun savait qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot de travers ; il était bien conscient que la personne en face de lui était une véritable tête de mule… au point qu'il se demandait comment Garrus faisait pour la convaincre d'aller ne serait-ce que dormir. Alors qu'il se posait mille et une questions, il n'avait ni remarqué les mouvements de son officier ni même senti sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Dae Hyun resta un instant interdit et jugea que le silence était le plus approprié. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et attendit que le commandant reprenne la parole.

\- J'aimerais bien. Le sommeil m'est très difficile en ce moment.

Comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ? Elle était son officier supérieur, lui, un simple subalterne. Il avait bien vaguement entendu parler d'une promotion pour son acte de bravoure, mais il était tout de même bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville, que ce soit en termes de carrière militaire, de courage ou d'abnégation. D'un autre côté, elle avait fait le premier pas vers lui. L'amitié au sein de l'Alliance n'était pas interdite, après tout. C'est avec cette réflexion que Dae Hyun leva les bras, hésitant, avant de les enrouler autour du Commandant. L'avoir dans ses bras était étrange, mais aussi inquiétant lorsqu'il constata la maigreur de ses épaules. Pourtant, avec son armure, elle paraissait tellement plus épaisse, elle n'avait pas l'air si émaciée que ça. Son visage n'était même pas creusé, ou alors il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Dae Hyun sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre sa nuque, et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'écarter, mais Shepard raffermit son emprise sur sa taille. Il déglutit péniblement avant de finalement se laisser faire. Machinalement, il glissa sa main le long de son dos, se disant qu'une étreinte humaine devait sûrement faire du bien à la jeune femme. Le soldat eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Garrus devait sûrement avoir ce privilège bien plus souvent que lui mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Elle était son commandant et ne pouvait être rien d'autre que son officier supérieur. Aucune jalousie n'était de mise tout comme aucun faux pas ne serait permis.

\- J'en ai besoin, murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence.  
\- Je comprends…

 **Cabine du Commandant Shepard, de nos jours.**

Le retour à la réalité fut brusque. Cette étreinte avec le Commandant, c'était l'un des souvenirs les plus vivaces qu'il avait d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il constata avec amertume que la douce senteur vanillée avait disparue. C'était donc bel et bien son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours. Le jeune homme releva le visage ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, ni à ses émotions, ni à ses regrets... et Dieu seul savait combien de regrets il avait. L'asiatique passa ses mains sur son visage pour se redonner un peu de contenance et se remit debout. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, ce n'était donc pas le moment de rester les bras ballants. Leur arrivée dans cette nouvelle galaxie était prévue pour dans un mois, réparer l'extérieur du vaisseau était impossible dans ce tunnel, même en envoyant des drones, et il leur fallait stabiliser les diverses anomalies. Sur le point de quitter la pièce, Dae Hyun se retourna une dernière fois. Cette cabine… C'était la dernière fois qu'il y mettrait les pieds. Le soldat était plus que sceptique quant à la possible survie du Commandant, et restait persuadé qu'ils trouveraient autre chose dans le module de survie. Peut-être était-ce son deuil difficile qui le faisait penser ainsi, mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre cet épisode de sa vie derrière lui. Il avait appris à ne pas se laisser aller à de faux espoirs, contrairement à la majorité des personnes présentes sur ce vaisseau. Tandis qu'il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, l'espace d'un instant, son imagination lui joua des tours : une légère réminiscence d'un souvenir de cette femme, assise à la chaise de son bureau, un datapad en main. Dae Hyun détourna le regard tout en laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, chassant cette image de son esprit. Le Lieutenant se décida à retourner sur la passerelle afin de pouvoir se rendre compte de l'avancée des réparations. . j'aime beaucoup tout ce passage où l'on découvre Dae un peu plus. On le ressent plus « profond » que ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraitre et c'est très appréciable voir même intrigant pour la suite ^^ De plus, je considère que tu amènes bien un « quelque chose » entre Dae et Shepard

 **Batterie principale**

Garrus était sorti de la batterie principale, où se trouvait le canon Thanix. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait opérer aucun calibrage ni aucune réparation tant qu'ils seraient dans ce trou de ver. Il avait besoin de plus de stabilité, de plus de tranquillité, et pour le moment, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il cherchait donc à se rendre plus utile ailleurs, même si ses compétences en ingénierie étaient moins poussées que celles d'IDA ou même de Tali. Mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Alors qu'il passait devant l'ascenseur de la passerelle, sa silhouette imposante rentra en collision avec celle, plus frêle, d'un humain. Lorsque son regard se baissa sur sa victime, ses mandibules claquèrent de mécontentement alors qu'il reconnaissait le Coréen. Dae Hyun l'observa tout en se massant l'épaule. Une atmosphère électrique les enveloppa alors qu'ils se toisaient. L'Humain s'écarta, sans rien dire, continuant sa route, laissant l'alien sur place. Le Lieutenant n'avait clairement pas l'intention de se frotter au géant, il avait déjà suffisamment donné par le passé avec la jalousie maladive du Turien.

Garrus suivit le soldat du regard, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Amiral, qui le regardait sans manifester de réelles expressions. Mais voir ces yeux émeraudes lui donnèrent le besoin immédiat de s'isoler. Il recula d'un pas, avant de retourner là d'où il venait : la soute du canon. Loin de tout et tout le monde, Garrus s'appuya contre la rambarde, inspirant profondément. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un souvenir particulièrement difficile le rattrapa.

 **Mess du Normandy, 5 ans plus tôt**

Dire que ça avait été libérateur de sentir les cartilages de l'Humain craquer sous son poing serait un simple euphémisme. Ça avait été carrément jouissif. Garrus ne supportait plus le rapprochement grandissant entre celle qu'il aimait et ce soldat. Même si Eireann ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point il pouvait être ridicule. Néanmoins, son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu. Elle avait été obligée de les séparer. Quand bien même elle ne les aurait pas vus, Shepard aurait été immédiatement au courant. Il observait la jeune femme, essayant de se faire tout petit dans son coin. Elle lui avait parlé mais Garrus n'avait pas écouté. Il avait juste tenté de préparer sa défense.

\- Shepard, écoute-moi. C'était-  
\- Ça suffit !

Le mess était vide, comme si les soldats évitaient soigneusement cette zone. C'était sûrement d'ailleurs le cas, et vu la colère du commandant, lui-même aurait bien aimé s'esquiver. Mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester là et de subir. Garrus essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer les raisons de son geste, que c'était la jalousie qui avait dicté ses pas. L'Humaine devant lui bouillonnait littéralement et il ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'apaiser.

\- Je suis désolé, Eireann, lança-t-il maladroitement.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire car Eireann sortit de ses gonds.

\- Désolé… DÉSOLÉ ! Garrus ! Tu lui as cassé le nez sans aucune raison.  
\- Ce n'était pas ce que…  
\- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tu l'as fait. Je peux savoir pourquoi, maintenant ?

Le Turien baissa légèrement son regard sur la jeune femme, marmonnant une première fois, dans sa barbe, la raison de sa colère. Ironiquement, le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas immédiatement l'agaça. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Parce qu'il était avec toi ! Dans ta cabine ! Et que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez des têtes à têtes comme ça, tous les deux… Je dois en penser quoi, moi ?

Eireann le regarda, un instant interdite. En réalité, elle se demandait si c'était une blague mais le regard que lui lançait son compagnon lui faisait comprendre que non. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avant de secouer la tête. Combien de fois avait-elle pu lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus ménager la sensiblerie du Turien et s'isoler des hommes de son espèce sous prétexte qu'il était jaloux. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre, agacée.

\- Tu es ridicule, Garrus ! L'Enseigne Hwang est un subordonné. Et ce n'est pas le premier à venir dans ma cabine.

Le Commandant recula d'un pas, prête à lui tourner le dos. Elle n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre actuellement à régler un combat de coq parfaitement ridicule. Avant de partir, elle lança :

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça. Je me verrai contrainte de sévir si ça devait se reproduire…

 **Soute du Canon Thanix, de nos jours.**

Le Turien serra les dents et agrippa un peu plus fort la rambarde devant lui. Il n'avait plus d'accès de colère, mais ressentait toujours de la méfiance à l'égard de l'Humain. Garrus n'avait jamais réussi à ôter de son esprit cette idée si sournoise, si insidieuse, qu'elle ait pu aller voir ailleurs, dans son dos, même s'il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Mais sur ce sujet-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il inspira profondément alors que la voix de l'Amiral s'éleva dans l'intercom, annonçant à ceux qui le souhaitaient que les pauses étaient permises. Travailler avec la mère d'Eireann était étrange car l'amiral n'avait rien à voir avec sa fille. Sa façon de commander était beaucoup plus stricte, beaucoup plus sévère. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant : elle n'aurait pas pu s'élever aussi haut dans la hiérarchie militaire humaine si elle n'avait pas eu un minimum de poigne. Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il se disait qu'aller chercher quelque chose à manger ne lui ferait pas de mal, tout en marmonnant pour lui-même.

\- Ça va être un très long voyage.


	6. Research

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Le voyage fut éprouvant. Des tensions étaient apparues à bord, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Heureusement, James avait eu la bonne idée de proposer des sessions d'entraînements dans la soute. Ainsi, les soldats avaient pu se défouler en faisant de la musculation ou en combattant, de façon encadrée, bien évidemment. Hannah avait laissé la supervision de ces activités au Lieutenant Vega. Elle avait passé son temps à vérifier les différents rapports qui lui parvenaient concernant le vaisseau, tout en se replongeant parfois dans ceux qu'elle avait sur la galaxie du Triangle. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de premier contact, hostile ou non, avec des races aliens, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Comité de Défense, ni au Conseil de la Citadelle. Il n'était, pour le moment, pas question d'établir de colonie, mais simplement de récolter des informations. Les scientifiques humains avaient tout de même établi un petit avant-poste sur une planète il y a quelques mois, n'abritant que des formes de vies animales.  
Au milieu des rapports, Hannah observait le module qui avait été modélisé. Il n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était qu'il était rond et en très mauvais état. Les petits circuits imprimés verts qui couraient sur le métal laissaient sous-entendre que ce module venait de leur galaxie, mais, étrangement, la forme de ce module lui faisait penser au ventre d'une femme enceinte. S'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, la position la moins contraignante pour un être humanoïde était la position fœtale. L'Amiral posa le rapport qu'elle avait en main et ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle aurait mieux fait de refuser cette mission, mais lorsque Hackett lui avait annoncé que le Comité de Défense pensait très sérieusement qu'il s'agissait du Commandant, la mère éplorée n'avait pas hésité un seul instant : s'il s'agissait de sa fille, elle se devait de la retrouver, par n'importe quel moyen. Cependant, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ce module s'était retrouvé ici ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était rendu compte que quelque chose comme ça se promenait tranquillement dans leur espace ? À moins qu'il n'ait emprunté le trou de ver, celui-là même que le Normandy empruntait actuellement ? C'était, de toute façon, la seule explication plausible quant à sa présence dans la galaxie étrangère.

Hannah se redressa avant de se décider à aller faire un tour sur la passerelle de commandement, afin d'évaluer le moral de ses troupes. Elle avait noté de vives tensions entre Garrus et le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang. Si elle savait que sa fille avait entretenu une relation avec le Turien, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était si tendue entre les deux hommes. Le Lieutenant Hwang lui ayant pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'une forte amitié entre sa fille et lui. Néanmoins, elle avait des soupçons quand elle voyait, au fond de ses yeux, qu'une autre étincelle brillait. Cette étincelle qui s'illuminait quand on prononçait le nom du Commandant, et qui faisait comprendre qu'il aurait aimé autre chose. Mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, ça ne la concernait aucunement et surtout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Les deux hommes, cependant, devaient encore apprendre à passer outre ces tensions. Qu'importe ce qui serait dans le module… Et qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait… Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs inimitiés prendre le pas sur leur mission. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur la passerelle, quelques navigateurs la saluèrent d'un simple mouvement de tête, trop occupés à gérer les différents écrans qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. L'avantage avec ce genre de voyage, c'était que les réserves de carburant n'étaient pas utilisées dans le trou de ver et Joker laissait parfois la place à sa compagne synthétique pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Cette fois, il était resté à son poste.

\- Amiral Shepard… La sortie du trou de ver est estimée à dix minutes.  
\- Merci Joker… Préparez-vous pour la sortie.

L'annonce fut relayée à la totalité de l'équipage. À l'infirmerie, le Docteur Chakwas, Miranda et Liara avaient d'ores et déjà commencé à préparer leur sortie, afin que rien d'autre ne soit abîmé. Pendant ce temps, en soute, Javik était descendu donner un coup de main aux Lieutenants Vega et Cortez, en compagnie de Grunt. Ils vérifiaient que le matériel était bien attaché et ajoutaient, si nécessaire, des sangles supplémentaires. Les véhicules avaient été descendus dans les fosses, afin qu'ils ne se transforment pas en masses dangereuses. Ashley, quant à elle, était venue leur annoncer la sortie imminente et qu'il était temps qu'ils se préparent également. Pendant que ses coéquipiers se préparaient en soute, Dae Hyun, lui, avait repris sa place sur la passerelle, aux côtés de l'Amiral. Tous se préparaient aux secousses, qui se faisaient de plus en plus sentir, passant de légers soubresauts à de violents tangages. Traynor grommela quelque chose pour elle-même, qui ressemblait à « on vient de perdre une interface de communication », mais les problèmes de ce genre ne seraient évalués qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sortis du trou de ver. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les secousses redoublèrent de violence. Encore plus qu'à l'entrée, les différents systèmes s'agitaient, des rapports d'avaries arrivant en masse. La sortie du trou de ver fut tant un soulagement qu'une véritable crainte.

\- Lieutenant Moreau… Faites-moi un topo.  
\- Les barrières cinétiques sont ok, le mode furtif est HS. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin, commença le pilote.  
\- Les réserves de carburant sont pleines, et les systèmes de survies primaires fonctionnent à plein régime, Amiral, termina IDA. Je relève des avaries multiples et quelques feux électriques, mais rien de critique...

Hannah soupira. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de choses à faire. Un des propulseurs du Normandy était défaillant mais pas hors de service. Malgré tout, ils arriveraient entiers à la planète. Les techniciens profiteraient des recherches du module pour commencer les réparations. Elle fit afficher la carte de la Galaxie du Triangle et regarda d'un peu plus près la planète sur laquelle ils devaient se rendre. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre, quoique moins bleue, car moins riche en océans. L'amiral envoya les coordonnées de la base scientifique aux Lieutenants Hwang et Williams. Le vaisseau ne pourrait pas se poser à proximité, ils auraient à y aller à pied mais surtout il n'était désormais plus temps d'hésiter ou de tergiverser, cette mission n'allait pas se remplir toute seule. D'une voix ferme, alors que le Normandy procédait à la descente, Hannah interpella Dae Hyun :

\- Lieutenant Hwang. Rassemblez tout le monde dans le hangar, vous partez en mission.  
\- Reçu, Amiral…

Le jeune homme la salua, avant de tourner les talons. Hannah jeta un dernier regard à la carte galactique, une lueur clignotant à l'endroit où se trouvait la base. Son cœur se serra : et si ce n'était pas sa fille ? Ou pire… et si c'était sa fille, mais qu'ils avaient fait ce chemin pour rien ? Elle secoua la tête. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de son corps, au moins, elle pourrait reposer en paix, sur Terre, et non pas perdue quelque part dans une galaxie inconnue. L'Amiral expira, pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Elle ne devait pas perdre la face devant ses soldats. Remettant sa tenue correctement, elle descendit à son tour dans la soute, où elle retrouva finalement l'ancienne l'escouade de sa fille. C'est là qu'Hannah comprit l'attachement qu'Eireann avait eu pour ces hommes et femmes. Chacune de leurs différences, chacune de leurs qualités faisait la force de cette escouade, et elle prit conscience de la confiance qui régnait entre eux. Il n'y avait rien de certain dans cette mission… Mais ils étaient bien là, pour lui faire honneur une dernière fois, et aussi parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils caressaient le doux espoir que dans ce module, il s'agisse bien de cette femme qu'ils avaient suivie jusqu'en enfer. Son regard émeraude croisa celui, désormais vert, d'IDA. Elle, plus que n'importe qui, donnerait tout pour qu'il s'agisse de la portée-disparue. Hannah sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, car même en tant qu'Amiral, c'était un honneur que d'avoir cette escouade sous ses ordres. Elle leur lança pour la première fois un petit sourire.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un topo de la situation. L'équipe de scientifiques vous attend à leur base pour vous donner les derniers éléments concernant la localisation du module. Lieutenant Williams… Je vous laisse le commandement de l'escouade.  
\- Reçu, Amiral, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- J'exige néanmoins des rapports réguliers de la situation. Le Docteur Chakwas reste opérationnel au Normandy en cas de besoin. Le Lieutenant Cortez attend ici avec la navette dans le cas d'un rapatriement d'urgence.

Les soldats, devant elle, la saluèrent alors que le Normandy atterrissait. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit plus tard, laissant un soleil éclatant éclairer l'habitacle tandis que l'escouade terminait de se préparer. Considérant que les ordres avaient été donnés et que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, Hannah tourna les talons, afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Qui que soit la personne présente dans ce module, elle aurait sûrement besoin de soins, et l'Amiral voulait être sûre que tout soit prêt.  
Tous se préparaient à cette sortie. Alors que Dae Hyun vérifiait que son Eventreur était chargé, Ashley s'approchait de son collègue. Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Si la localisation n'est pas précise, je suggère qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes, proposa-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu?  
\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop… On n'a aucune idée de ce qui nous attend. Et même si cette planète est inhabitée, on risque de tomber sur de sacrées bestioles. Pour le moment, on reste ensemble. On avisera une fois au campement.

La pensée de se retrouver face à un genre de Klixen fit frémir l'asiatique. Le groupe quittait désormais le Normandy, encaissant la chaleur extérieure.

\- Eh bien… Nous n'aurons qu'à bien équilibrer les escouades, comme le Commandant le faisait, suggéra Ashley alors que James les rejoignait.  
\- C'est moi, intervint-il, ou il fait sacrément lourd ici ?

Dae Hyun posa son regard sur le soldat, constatant qu'effectivement, il avait chaud. Plus frêle, le lieutenant ne ressentait pas encore les effets de la chaleur, même l'air ambiant était moite. Il hocha silencieusement la tête alors que le groupe commençait sa progression en direction du campement. Derrière eux, les techniciens et les drones s'attachaient déjà aux réparations extérieures du Normandy, qui en avait bien besoin. Dae Hyun regardait autour de lui, observant la flore avec attention.

S'ils avaient atterri dans une prairie qui faisait penser aux immenses espaces sauvages nord-américains, la végétation environnante n'avait rien d'une forêt de conifères. L'épaisseur de la végétation ne permettait pas à l'humidité de se dissiper et la moiteur devenait rapidement presque suffocante. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans cette forêt, Dae Hyun remarqua des détails bien différents des forêts terriennes. Les arbres étaient beaucoup plus massifs, leurs troncs bien plus épais. Leur écorce attira particulièrement l'attention de toute l'escouade : quelque chose ressemblant à du cristal en ressortait. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent que ces cristaux n'étaient d'autres que la sève des arbres (ou du moins, son équivalent) qui s'échappait du tronc, et prenait cette forme en séchant. Chacun d'entre eux devait faire attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds, au risque de trébucher contre une des énormes racines qui sortaient du sol. Alors que l'asiatique laissait son regard courir le long de l'une d'elles, il nota qu'elle ressortait plus loin, créant comme une alcôve. Il plissa les yeux, croyant observer une sorte de boule de poils grise, avec des petits yeux bleus, qui le fixait avec attention. Il secoua la tête, alors que la boule en question se mettait à rouler, pour aller se cacher au loin.

Pendant ce temps, Liara et Tali, intriguées, relevaient la moindre information avec leur OmniTech. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient amusées par ce qu'elles voyaient et s'agitaient silencieusement dans tous les sens, sous le regard calme de Samara. Liara poussa une exclamation de surprise quand elle aperçut au-dessus d'elle, nonchalamment allongé, un genre de gros chat bleu ciel. L'animal l'observait avec attention de ses grands yeux blancs. De sa tête descendaient deux sortes de tentacules, d'un bleu plus clair, presque blanc, qui s'agitaient doucement. Liara hésita à s'en approcher, mais le regard de Samara la ramena sur terre : même si elle avait l'air pacifique, la créature pouvait s'avérer hostile. Dépitée, Liara préféra continuer d'observer la créature plutôt que de risquer un coup de patte. Le gros chat bleu continuait à jeter un regard indolent sur la petite troupe qui s'était arrêtée pour l'observer. Lascive, elle déroula ses longues pattes sous elle et s'étira, ouvrant en grand sa gueule, dévoilant de très longues dents, semblant aussi tranchantes que la lame d'une épée finement affûtée. Puis, avec cette grâce qui semblait lui être intrinsèque, la créature déploya deux longues ailes, aux membranes fines et transparentes, comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Elle prit appui sur ses pattes arrières pour s'élancer avant de s'envoler plus haut dans l'arbre, se dissimulant aux yeux de tous dans un énorme nid.

\- Depuis quand ça vole, un chat ? s'exclama James.  
\- Depuis qu'on n'est plus sur Terre ? rétorqua moqueusement Dae Hyun.

Ashley passa un doigt sous son col, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qui se disait. Elle commençait aussi à ressentir la moiteur désagréable de l'environnement. La jeune femme regarda Garrus qui, lui, ne semblait pas en souffrir. Elle poussa un soupir alors qu'ils reprenaient leur progression, évitant les racines, les ruisseaux et autres cours d'eau plus profonds, faisant parfois de longs détours pour trouver un passage. Avant de partir à la recherche du module, ils auraient à se remettre en condition. Leur progression était plus difficile que prévue, notamment à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel et la température augmentait graduellement, alourdissant un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà humide. Dae Hyun jeta un regard à James. Les deux N7 avaient pourtant été entraînés, entre autres, dans une forêt tropicale terrienne, mais l'humidité de celle-ci était beaucoup plus importante. Il ne restait qu'un dernier cours d'eau à traverser avant d'atteindre le campement scientifique, mais après une rapide reconnaissance, ils ne trouvèrent aucun gué. En désespoir de cause, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun danger évident ne peuplait cet affluent, l'escouade s'immergea jusqu'à la taille, et la fraîcheur de l'eau les surprit tous. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, cette petite rivière était un véritable soulagement. Tali observait avec attention les poissons colorés et luminescents qui s'approchaient d'eux sans aucune crainte, tournoyant autour d'eux comme pour les inviter à les suivre. Ashley, elle, avait l'impression de voir de grosses carpes koï, et constata avec amusement que l'une des espèces de poissons ressemblait à un boomerang doté de nageoires au niveau de la courbure. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation alors que la troupe se retrouvait sur la berge, laissant s'exfiltrer l'eau de leurs armures pour retrouver un minimum de légèreté. Enfin, le providentiel campement apparut et une scientifique s'approcha de l'escouade. Presque ravie de voir des compatriotes humains, elle s'adressa au groupe :

\- Bonjour ! On ne vous attendait pas de sitôt ! Je suis le docteur Megan Frost. Je suis chargée de superviser les études qui sont menées ici. C'est aussi moi qui ai envoyé le message au Comité de Défense. Où est l'Amiral Shepard ?  
-L'Amiral s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir se présenter, notre vaisseau a été secoué au cours du voyage, commença Ashley. Je suis le Lieutenant-Commandant Ashley Williams, je parlerai en son nom.

La jeune scientifique hocha la tête, faisant signe à Williams de la suivre. Avant de s'éloigner, la militaire se tourna vers son coéquipier asiatique.

\- Pouvez-vous constituer les escouades, Lieutenant Hwang ?  
\- Bien sûr, assura ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

Ashley disparut avec la chercheuse pendant que Dae Hyun se tournait vers le groupe. Liara avait retiré ses bottes pour en faire sortir le reste d'eau pendant que Tali tentait vainement d'essorer sa tenue. Dae Hyun, il devait l'admettre, prenait plaisir à observer le visage de la Quarienne. Depuis le jour où Shepard avait mis fin à cette guerre stérile opposant Quariens et Geths, ces derniers aidaient leurs créateurs à retrouver un système immunitaire plus fort, en simulant des infections mineures qui leur servaient de vaccins. Si les Quariens ne pouvaient pas encore vivre sans entraves, ils pouvaient déjà retirer leurs masques sans risquer d'aller à l'hôpital. La Quarienne posa son regard blanc sur le soldat avant de lui sourire. Sourire que le Lieutenant lui rendit avant de se tourner vers l'escouade et de dire, d'une voix forte :

\- Bon… On ne va pas poiroter mille ans sur place. Ça finira bien par sécher. Nous allons constituer deux équipes pour la recherche du module. Vega, Samara, Tali et Javik partiront avec le Lieutenant Williams. Le reste partira avec moi.

Vega hocha lentement la tête et rejoignit son équipe de recherche. Le lieutenant Williams ressortit un peu plus tard de l'abri que les scientifiques avaient installé. Son OmniTech était allumé et semblait indiquer deux positions différentes. Elle transmit, sans attendre, les coordonnées qu'elle avait récupérées à son coéquipier asiatique, avant de regarder Dae Hyun et son équipe. Elle sourit légèrement avant de s'approcher du groupe : c'était le grand moment.

\- Le module se déplaçait à chaque tentative d'approche et pouvait voyager sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, comme s'il était doté de pattes. Ashley activa son OmniTech, qui afficha deux positions sur le radar. C'était les deux derniers endroits où le module avait été vu récemment : deux clairières, profondément enfoncées dans la forêt.

\- On reste en contact tout le temps. Le premier qui trouve le module sécurise la zone jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. On ne rapatriera le module au Normandy qu'en dernier recours, si on n'est pas foutu d'ouvrir ce truc. Des questions ?

Le silence régnait sur les deux groupes. S'ils n'avaient rien à redire, autant partir tout de suite. Ashley regarda son équipe et leur fit un signe de tête pour les mettre en marche. Samara jeta un regard à Liara et le groupe se scinda.

IDA marchait en tête du petit groupe, les guidant vers la position qu'ils devaient atteindre. Juste derrière elle, Dae Hyun suivait son rythme, commençant à souffrir de la chaleur. Il envia un instant la synthétique, qui ne subissait sans doute pas autant qu'eux cette lourde atmosphère. Liara n'avait de cesse de scanner l'environnement avec son OmniTech. L'Humain eut une pensée amusée à l'idée que Tali devait sûrement faire la même chose de son côté. Enfin, fusil à pompe en main, Grunt fermait la marche avec Garrus. Ce dernier était surpris par le choix qu'avait fait le jeune soldat de le prendre dans son escouade ; leurs relations n'étaient pourtant pas des plus cordiales. Le Turien soupira : il devaiit vraiment mettre sa rancœur de côté, en admettant qu'il en soit capable. Leur marche fut longue et difficile, ni la chaleur, ni l'humidité ne rendant leur progression agréable. Même le Turien commençait à en souffrir alors que son armure lui semblait peser une tonne. Le signal capté par IDA se faisait plus intense à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la position.

Ils entrèrent dans une alcôve naturelle où les rayons du soleil perçaient difficilement à travers les feuillages. Ca et là, quelques flocons de pollen virevoltaient, et le bruit de pas de l'escouade étaient étouffés par la mousse épaisse qui tapissait le sol. D'énormes fleurs s'étaient déployées, émerveillant les soldats par leurs couleurs et leurs formes exotiques. La paix qui se dégageait de cet endroit adoucissait les maux encore présents dans le cœur des êtres qui prenaient lentement possession des lieux. Au milieu de ce havre de paix se trouvait l'objet de leurs recherches. Alors que Liara allait s'en approcher, Dae Hyun tendit le bras pour la stopper. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire disparaître ce module. Il contacta Ashley.

\- Williams… On l'a trouvé.  
\- Bien reçu… Nous nous approchons de votre position. TAE vingt-cinq minutes. Sauf si cette satanée végétation nous ralentit. Terminé.

La communication grésilla un instant avant de se couper. Liara soupira avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Ils avaient marché longtemps et silencieusement, maintenant, un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus. Pourtant, une étrange sensation était née au creux de son estomac, comme un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. L'Asari leva son regard en direction du Turien qui avait posé son arme au sol et s'était assis sur une souche morte un peu plus loin, son regard fixement posé sur le module, parcouru de ces liserés verts qu'eux-mêmes avaient sur la peau. S'ils avaient eu un doute quant à la provenance du module, maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. IDA s'installa à son tour à côté de Liara alors que Grunt se posait derrière elle. Personne ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence paisible qui régnait en ces lieux. Ce fut Liara qui prit la parole en première, se tournant vers la Synthétique.

\- Vous croyez que c'est elle ? s'enquit-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas… J'espère. Je crois qu'on l'espère tous, termina son interlocutrice en posant son regard sur l'Humain, résolument décidé à rester debout.  
\- De toute façon… On sera bientôt fixés, intervint le Krogan, de sa voix grave et profonde.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, peut-être trop au goût de Dae Hyun, qui avait commencé à faire les cent pas devant le module, creusant un sillon dans la mousse. Il s'habituait au calme de la forêt tout comme à cette paix qui l'avait envahi. C'en était presque reposant d'être ici. Le soldat leva un instant son regard vers un arbre, une lueur bleue ayant attiré son attention, et il remarqua que la créature félidée que Liara avait observée plus tôt était à nouveau là, ou du moins un spécimen semblable. Cette créature-ci était beaucoup plus fine et petite que la précédente, mais tout aussi paresseuse. Elle l'observait avec curiosité et Dae Hyun s'en approcha. Il tendit prudemment la main vers elle, prêt à la retirer rapidement, mais la créature se contenta de renifler le bout des doigts de l'Humain. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur la branche basse sur laquelle elle s'était installée. Retirant son gant, Dae Hyun se risqua à poser ses doigts sur sa fourrure. La sensation était étrange ; lui qui s'attendait à sentir le même contact qu'un chat terrien fut agréablement surpris, car sous ses doigts, la fourrure lui donnait l'impression d'être de l'eau. Cette sensation était difficile à décrire mais le jeune homme y prenait du plaisir. La créature ferma les yeux, laissant échapper des vibrations qui ne ressemblaient en rien à un ronronnement. Et alors qu'il continuait à parcourir le pelage soyeux de la créature, la deuxième partie de l'escouade arriva. Le chat alien ouvrit un œil avant de se redresser ; il y avait trop d'agitation à son goût. La créature déploya ses membranes et s'élança dans le ciel. Dae Hyun soupira avant de s'approcher d'Ashley.

\- Je suggère que Samara et Liara mettent en place une sphère biotique. Il ne faut que le module se barre à nouveau, annonça-t-elle.

Dae Hyun opina du chef alors que Samara et Liara s'approchaient pour créer une bulle de protection, englobant tant l'escouade que le module. Ashley saisit son Avenger pendant que Dae Hyun attrapait son Eventreur qui était logé dans le bas de son dos. Garrus se posta un peu plus loin, son fusil Viper en main. Grunt poussa un grognement sombre. Il n'aimait pas la sensation qui lui martelait l'estomac. Il raffermit son emprise sur son fusil à pompe alors que Javik tenait son fusil d'assaut aussi fermement que le Krogan.

\- Mettez-vous en position, commanda Ashley, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

Tali et IDA s'avancèrent, cherchant une façon d'ouvrir la sphère métallique, suivies de près par James, qui les couvrirait au cas où. Le module semblait vouloir fuir mais se heurtait à chaque fois à la sphère biotique. Après plusieurs minutes d'agitation, l'objet se posa et resta à sa place. Il y avait vraisemblablement quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé, confirmant une hypothèse déjà avancée par les scientifiques. L'analyse du module par les expertes en technologie fut longue mais le verdict finit par tomber.

\- Il n'y a aucun point d'entrée. C'est comme si ça s'était refermé autour de ce qu'il y a dedans, annonça la synthétique. Mais je confirme cependant une chose… C'est de la technologie Moissonneur.

Un frémissement parcourut les soldats. Même s'ils s'étaient accoutumés à l'idée que les Moissonneurs soient pacifiés, ce module était aussi vieux que la fin de la guerre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Serait-ce amical ? Hostile ? Personne n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que tant que le module n'était pas ouvert, ils étaient en sécurité. Et en cas de danger, ils seraient prêt à neutraliser la menace. Ceux qui n'avaient plus combattu depuis la fin de la Guerre des Moissons retrouvaient leurs réflexes. Les plus alertes braquaient déjà le module. Si ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était hostile, ils ne chercheraient pas à comprendre : ce serait soit immobilisé, soit anéanti. Les deux expertes s'agitaient consciencieusement autour du module. Les minutes filaient, peut-être même les heures. Liara sentait la fatigue l'envahir et le dôme commençait à faiblir. Agacé, Garrus s'approcha du module.

\- Tant pis, on l'embarque sur le Normandy !

Et alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la sphère, Dae Hyun tenta de l'en empêcher. Son épaule heurta le module en même temps que la main de Garrus et une violente sensation de brûlure les frappa alors qu'une lumière verte intense les aveuglait. L'Humain posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'Ashley se précipitait vers lui, tout comme Javik s'approchait du Turien. La femme soldat vérifiait l'état de la blessure. La tension était palpable, tandis que Garrus secouait sa main, observant les cloques qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. IDA, elle, se rapprochait du module, hésitante, avant de s'arrêter. L'objet s'ouvrait graduellement par le bas laissant apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un pied… humain. Ashley ordonna à l'escouade de reculer, sans attendre. La sphère biotique disparut alors que les deux Asaris se préparaient à parer une éventuelle menace.

Devant eux, la scène qui se déroulait était surréaliste. Du bas du module sortait lentement une créature humanoïde dont plus des trois quarts du corps semblaient calcinés, à en juger par la couleur charbon de la peau. Lourdement, la chose tomba au sol, restant un long moment immobile. Liara aurait aimé s'approcher, mais son cœur se soulevait à mesure qu'elle détaillait un peu plus la créature. De ce corps frêle et abîmé s'échappait une respiration lourde et difficile. Il n'y avait plus aucun cheveu et une partie de la peau de son crâne semblaient avoir fondue, laissant apparaître l'os de la boîte crânienne. Tali posa sa main sur sa bouche, retenant difficilement un haut le cœur en murmurant "Keelah…" pendant qu'Ashley détournait le regard. Les mains posées sur le sol, la chose humanoïde semblait vouloir se relever difficilement au vu l'état catastrophique de ses jambes, dont l'os du tibia était à découvert. Étrangement, il n'y avait que très peu de traces de sang et aucune odeur particulière. Garrus osa s'approcher lentement, pour mettre un genou à terre, devant cette personne. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, comme ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater que le bras gauche de la créature avait complètement disparu. Son pied droit formait un angle étrange, comme s'il était cassé et s'était ressoudé de façon cagneuse. Le Turien resta immobile alors que l'inconnu tremblait. Impossible de savoir si c'était de froid ou de douleur. Et un terrible hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de l'étranger, alors que les soldats présents se bouchaient les oreilles, le son strident vrillant leurs tympans. Liara grimaça, ressentant pleinement l'entière souffrance de la chose blessée. Garrus secoua la tête, alors que le hurlement disparaissait, résonnant encore un peu dans la clairière. Il hésita encore un bref instant et finit par tendre la main vers le visage baissé de la personne. Il posa délicatement un doigt sous le menton et grimaça de dégoût en sentant l'os de la mâchoire en contact direct avec sa peau. Lorsque la créature eut relevé son visage, le regard émeraude qui croisa le sien le fit chanceler. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il murmurait si doucement que seule la personne devant lui pouvait l'entendre.

\- Shepard ?


	7. Cure

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

La scène était figée, le temps suspendu. Ces yeux verts qui l'avaient autrefois observé avec tant de douceur avaient disparu. À présent, il n'y avait plus que souffrance, colère et mépris dans ce retard. Pas la moindre once de joie, d'espoir, ou de soulagement, juste une infinité de sentiments négatifs. Garrus ne pouvait en décrocher son regard, alors que la femme devant lui commençait à se mouvoir. Poussée par un élan de survie, elle se jeta sur l'alien devant elle et lui arracha son arme. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il fut sonné par le choc de son crâne contre le sol et gémit de douleur. La femme le surplombait, le toisant de ses yeux verts haineux. Une autre femme parla, se voulant apaisante sûrement. En vain. Il y eut un coup de feu, puis un deuxième. Le soldat se décala pour se redresser alors que l'Humaine chutait. L'arme tomba au sol et le Turien rattrapa la jeune femme in extremis. Il tenait dans ses bras l'objet de leur recherche... mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Liara tenait son épaule, alors que James avait le souffle coupé. L'un et l'autre n'avaient rien, protégés par une barrière ou un bouclier. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, tous étaient estomaqués. Cette femme devant eux… Était-ce bien elle ? Était-ce réellement elle ? Elle qui venait de se retourner contre eux ? Samara vérifia l'état de sa comparse asari pendant qu'Ashley s'approchait de James. Ce dernier la rassura d'un simple mouvement de tête. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Garrus, à l'unisson, qui tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tali s'avança vers le duo et s'agenouilla auprès d'eux, passant son OmniTech au-dessus de l'Humaine. Elle souffla, inquiète.

\- Son pouls est très faible. Il faut retourner au Normandy !

Le Turien leva le regard vers la Quarienne alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour du corps frêle et martyrisé.

\- Maintenant, Garrus ! assena sèchement Tali. On n'a pas le temps !

Quand il se releva, il constata amèrement qu'elle ne pesait rien. Il osait à peine imaginer les souffrances qu'elle devait endurer. Ashley contacta rapidement le lieutenant Cortez, lui demandant de se rapprocher le plus possible de leur position. Le groupe se mit en route sans plus attendre. Les lieutenants Williams et Vega ouvraient la marche, suivis de près par Garrus qui portait la blessée. À ses côtés se trouvait Liara, qui passait régulièrement son appareil au-dessus de la femme, pour vérifier ses signes vitaux. Sur la droite du Turien s'était placé le Krogan, prêt à prendre la relève au cas où le soldat fatiguerait de sa charge. Derrière lui, Dae Hyun marchait en silence, son regard rivé sur le visage du soldat blessé. Il n'osait même pas croire que ça puisse être elle, pas dans cet état. Tali observait le Turien avec attention, s'étant mise à ses côtés et posant par moment sa main dans son dos, comme pour lui redonner du courage. Javik, Samara et IDA refermaient la marche, surveillant leurs arrières. Si l'aller s'était bien passé, ils espéraient tous que le retour serait aussi calme. Par chance, mis à part quelques félins bleus et des boules de poils gris roulantes, ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres créatures. Ils arrivèrent à un espace dégagé, suffisamment large pour accueillir la navette pilotée par Steve Cortez. Deux navettes arrivèrent, permettant à toute l'escouade de pouvoir rentrer en même temps. Ashley grimpa la première à bord d'une des navettes, cherchant de quoi recouvrir le corps abîmé de Shepard. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait encore plus attention, elle remarqua avec horreur que des pans d'armure et de tissu avaient fusionné avec sa peau. Elle grimaça de dégoût alors que Garrus tentait de l'installer le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette. Il serrait toujours la blessée avec précaution, silencieux au possible. La respiration de la femme meurtrie était sifflante, difficile. Le martyr était ancré sur son visage et la douleur devait être telle que l'inconscience était sûrement le seul mécanisme de protection que son corps avait trouvé. Ils couvrirent l'Humaine d'une couverture, puis Dae Hyun monta à son tour à bord, suivi par IDA et Liara le reste de l'escouade embarquait dans l'autre navette. Une fois que tout le monde fut récupéré, les deux vaisseaux se mirent en route, filant à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment militaire.

Leur arrivée dans la soute du Normandy fut rapide, où les attendaient l'Amiral Shepard, Miranda et le docteur Chakwas. Hannah sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine : elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis que le Lieutenant Cortez était parti récupérer l'escouade. Lorsque la première navette atterrit et qu'une partie de l'équipe en sortit, elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Le Turien portait une forme humaine dans ses bras, difficilement reconnaissable, mais le visage des coéquipiers était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle comprenne. Le Comité avait parié gros. L'enjeu en avait valu la chandelle car c'était bien sa fille. Malgré tout, Hannah resta stoïque ; elle avait pris l'habitude de rien afficher, de n'exprimer aucune émotion qui pourrait être retournée contre elle. La première personne à briser le silence fut Miranda, qui s'adressa directement à Garrus.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle ?  
\- Oui, Miranda, répondit-il. C'est elle.

Le docteur Chakwas prit le relais, prenant la blessée dans ses bras et fut à son tour surprise par le poids inquiétant de la jeune femme. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie, Miranda sur ses talons. Cette dernière craignait de ne pas réussir à soigner le Commandant : la dernière fois, elle avait derrière elle un complexe scientifique et une armée de médecins et de scientifiques. Là, elle n'était que dans un vaisseau militaire avec, comparativement, le strict minimum. Autant dire que c'était presque impossible. Mais impossible n'était pas Miranda, et la biotique inspira profondément. Elle savait que beaucoup de travail l'attendait, elle était prête. Garrus regarda le trio partir, silencieux, avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner vers la batterie principale. Le reste de l'escouade était sorti et la porte de la soute s'était refermée. Ashley donna congé aux autres, s'approchant de l'Amiral avec Dae Hyun. Elle posa un regard attristé sur la dame, qui semblait encore plus marquée par la fatigue et le stress, même si rien ne transpirait de son attitude ou de sa voix.

\- Je suis désolée, Amiral…  
\- Ne le soyez pas, Williams. Au moins… Elle a été retrouvée. Et elle est entre de bonnes mains.

L'Amiral ne se laissait pas démonter, et c'est pour cette force de caractère que Dae Hyun et Ashley l'admirait. Eux-même étaient encore sous le choc de la découverte et peinaient à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du Commandant. Alors qu'Ashley semblait être moins inquiète, l'asiatique restait sceptique. Même si, physiquement, c'était elle... Rien ne prouvait que c'était réellement le Commandant Shepard. Ca pouvait être un clone, un sosie, n'importe quoi. Non, comme Saint Thomas, il ne croirait que ce qu'il verrait. Ou plutôt, il ne croirait que c'était le Commandant que quand il en aurait la preuve.  
Dae Hyun ferma les yeux et se dit qu'une douche s'imposait. Le jeune homme prit alors congé des deux femmes. Il posa ses armes dans son casier et retira une partie de son armure, il reviendrait la nettoyer plus tard. Dae Hyun quitta prestement la soute pour rejoindre les quartiers de l'équipage. Une fois dans les douches communes, il eut un sourire nostalgique. Dae Hyun se rappelait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme. Il avait envié sa cabine. Elle l'avait poussé à se dépasser, et il était devenu un N7. Mais le Normandy restait un vaisseau militaire, et n'avait pas assez de place pour que chaque soldat ait sa cabine.  
Se déshabillant méticuleusement, il se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, décontractant ses muscles engourdis par une marche peu agréable. Le Lieutenant resta un très long moment sous l'eau, pensif. C'est l'alarme du Normandy qui le tira de ses songes. Il soupira avant de sortir de la douche et de s'habiller rapidement. Alors qu'il sortait de la cabine, deux soldats lui passèrent devant, le saluant à peine. Dae Hyun fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la passerelle de commandement où Hannah se tenait devant la carte écoutant avec attention ce qu'IDA lui rapportait.

\- Nous avons détecté plusieurs formes de vie dans le périmètre. Pour le moment, aucune créature n'est entrée, mais rien ne dit que la porte de la soute suffira à les arrêter.  
-Merci IDA… Lieutenant Hwang, veuillez annoncer le décollage au Docteur Chakwas, annonça de but en blanc Hannah à son subalterne. Nous subissons une attaque. Et ces bestioles n'ont pas l'air commodes.

Dae Hyun hocha la tête, la salua rapidement et se précipita vers l'infirmerie où il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte verrouillée. Alors qu'il allait manifester sa présence, il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Miranda lui faisait face, l'air agacée et énervée. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au soldat de lui faire part de l'ordre de l'Amiral.

\- On ne peut pas décoller et prendre le risque de partir ! Surtout maintenant. Le commandant est instable. Dites à l'Amiral de rester sur zone !  
\- Parce que vous croyez qu'on va laisser des créatures hostiles rentrer dans le Normandy ? s'échauffa le soldat. L'Amiral Shepard ordonne un décollage !

Miranda s'approcha du jeune homme et planta son regard dans le sien. D'une voix sifflante et sèche, elle asséna :

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire. Si on décolle, elle meurt. Dites à l'Amiral de procéder autrement, car un décollage est impossible.

Dae Hyun serra des dents, une veine pulsant à sa tempe. Il n'aimait pas être contredit mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, la jeune femme en savait sûrement plus que lui sur l'état du Commandant. Contrarié, il se massa les tempes et fit demi-tour, mais avant de partir rejoindre l'amiral, il conclut la conversation.

\- Stabilisez-la au cas où on soit obligé de décoller.

Miranda se retourna, toujours aussi furieuse ; elle n'aimait pas les contretemps ni ce genre d'imprévu. Dae Hyun soupira avant de retourner rapidement auprès de l'amiral, pour lui rapporter ce que Miranda lui avait annoncé. Hannah crispa ses mains autour de la rambarde et posa son regard sur Traynor, concentrée à étudier les rapports qui défilaient sous ses yeux. L'Amiral inspira profondément, tout en faisant signe à Dae Hyun de la suivre. Elle descendit en soute, accompagnée du soldat et tomba sur Ashley, apparemment déjà préparée. Cette dernière leur annonça que, pour le moment, aucune créature n'était entrée et qu'il fallait à tout prix les retenir. L'officier supérieur se dirigea vers un casier sans nom, qu'Ashley devina être le sien et en retira une armure qu'elle enfila. C'était étrange de voir un amiral en tenue de combat, même encore plus étrange avec un Crusader en main. Ashley eut un léger sourire. Si le Commandant avait toujours privilégié la distance, la mère semblait plus brut de décoffrage et prête à rentrer dans la mêlée. De plus, l'Amiral était connue pour être un franc-tireur presque aussi redoutable que le commandant avait pu l'être.

\- Bien, commença Hannah en empoignant son Crusader. On reste à bonne distance et en contact. On ne prend pas de risques inutiles. Des questions ?  
\- Non, Amiral, rétorqua Ashley, c'est limpide. Et un peu de tir aux pigeons, ça remet en forme.

Dae Hyun ne put retenir un rire et baissa légèrement la tête. Ashley n'avait pas changé. Mais il était vrai que de se retrouver face à un certain danger éprouvait également ses sens et il n'était pas contre quelques tirs. Le soldat enfila prestement son armure et saisit son Eventreur, vérifia qu'il avait suffisamment de cartouches thermiques et suivit l'amiral dehors. Là, devant eux, plusieurs créatures aussi grosses que des rhinocéros s'attaquaient à la carlingue du vaisseau, causant des dégâts à la coque. Dae Hyun prit un peu de temps pour les analyser avant de foncer dans la mêlée, contrairement au Lieutenant Williams qui, elle, avait déjà ouvert le feu, sans beaucoup de succès : ces créatures avaient manifestement la peau dure. Si ce n'étaient pas des rhinocéros comme sur Terre, en revanche, ils avaient bien des cornes de chaque côté de leur imposante tête, des cornes qui faisaient facilement la moitié d'un humain de taille moyenne. À la recherche d'une zone plus tendre à atteindre, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose se déplaçait sur son flanc droit. Il tourna la tête, sans rien voir. En revanche, le son si particulier du Crusader retentit et la balle traversa la créature de part en part, qui s'écroula au sol. Le camouflage tactique d'Hannah se désactiva à ce moment et elle jeta un regard froid au Lieutenant, s'écartant prestement d'une créature qui la chargeait. Elle activa son OmniTech pour geler la créature, permettant à un soldat de pouvoir l'éliminer. D'une voix forte, l'amiral annonça :

\- Là ! La zone sous l'oreille ! C'est leur point faible !

Ces créatures ne devaient pas entrer dans le vaisseau. Dae Hyun, dans la mêlée, sentait chacune de ses cellules vibrer. C'était ça qui lui rappelait aussi pourquoi il s'était engagé : l'adrénaline, ce sentiment qui naissait devant la nécessité de protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose. C'était cette émotion qui le transportait, lui comme les autres. Au corps à corps avec une créature, il réussit tant bien que mal à l'achever, enfonçant son OmniLame dans sa tête, au niveau de la zone désignée par Hannah. Le monstre tomba au sol, dans un lourd fracas, faisant esquisser au soldat un sourire satisfait. D'autres créatures, plus petites et semblables à des singes en armures, arrivèrent. L'espace d'un instant, les soldats furent surpassées par le nombre. Il ne restait dans le Normandy plus personne pour venir les aider... À ce moment-là, une chape de plomb vint alourdir l'estomac de Dae Hyun. Il se rendit alors compte que les deux femmes qui soignaient actuellement le Commandant ne pourraient pas être protégées. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et fit signe à Grunt et Javik de le suivre : ils auraient du ménage à faire dans le Normandy. Il signala son repli à l'Amiral qui, impassible, continuait autant que faire se peut de descendre le plus de bestioles possibles. Le trio s'engouffra dans le vaisseau militaire. La seule chose qui rassurait Dae Hyun, c'était que ce n'était que des animaux. Il serait donc aisé, en principe, de les éliminer.

Pendant plusieurs heures, tous s'activaient pour éradiquer la menace, espérant pouvoir redécoller assez rapidement. Malheureusement, Miranda refusait toujours catégoriquement : à chaque mouvement trop brusque, à chaque manipulation, le cœur du commandant s'emballait et menaçait de s'arrêter. Au vu de l'état de certains organes, la biotique se posait de plus en plus la question de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé tant dans la Citadelle que dans le module. C'était comme si le corps avait été... décomposé en grande partie avant de commencer à se reconstruire. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pouvait expliquer la nette coupure du bras droit ainsi que de l'absence de certains morceaux de peau. Ce n'était pas pire que pendant le Projet Lazare. Cependant, Miranda doutait de pouvoir réussir son œuvre dans cette galaxie. Malheureusement, prendre le risque de voyager à travers le trou de ver n'était pas envisageable, le commandant n'y survivrait pas. Quand son état serait stable, ils pourraient partir à la recherche d'aide sur différentes planètes de ce système. Au milieu de tous ces malheurs, ils avaient une chance : même s'ils étaient très abîmés, les organes du commandant semblaient relativement fonctionnels. Shepard serait, de toute manière, astreinte à un repos strict à son réveil. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de Récolteurs à combattre. Sur cette pensée amère, Miranda continua à travailler sans relâche. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre les micro-implants qu'elle avait utilisés pendant le projet Lazare, elle n'aurait jamais pu stabiliser la jeune femme. Ou du moins, tenter de la stabiliser. Elle leva les yeux vers le docteur Chakwas, qui s'attaquait aux diverses blessures profondes, les nettoyant avec soin pour les refermer. Leur travail serait long et méticuleux, mais surtout épuisant. Alors que les deux femmes se replongeaient dans leur travail, les bruits de tirs semblèrent s'atténuer. Un peu de calme ne leur ferait pas de mal... mais malheureusement, leur répit ne dura pas très longtemps, et l'on frappa à la porte. Miranda grommela pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec IDA. La synthétique adressa un sourire amical à l'ex-officier de Cerberus.

\- Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide. Je pourrais vous relayer pour des manipulations mineures le temps que vous alliez vous reposer, annonça IDA de sa voix douce.

Miranda lui sourit avec gratitude, l'invitant à entrer. Il était encore parfois étrange pour la synthétique d'être traitée avec la même considération que les organiques, mais maintenant, elle pouvait se dire qu'elle était « vivante » et elle se sentait redevable vis-à-vis de cette femme allongée, dans un profond coma. IDA n'imaginait pas un seul instant les souffrances que ce corps, que cette âme avaient pu subir. Elle s'approcha de la table pendant que Chakwas lui indiquait quoi faire. Consciencieuse, la synthétique se mit au travail, sans peine et sans relâche. Les deux humaines purent se reposer, afin de ne pas risquer que leurs nerfs leur jouent des tours.

Miranda s'était attachée à poser un implant sur le cœur du commandant, afin d'en contrôler les battements, et surtout pour le stabiliser. Les coups de feu avaient cessé depuis quelques temps et l'ex-officier de Cerberus entendait, à défaut de voir, les soldats rentrer dans le vaisseau. Si le combat n'était pas souhaité, il leur avait permis d'évacuer un peu de tension. Quand la jeune femme sortit de l'infirmerie, pour aller se reposer dans les quartiers de l'équipage, elle fut surprise de voir le _s_ soldats encore armés. Elle ne posa néanmoins aucune question, son regard croisant celui de Garrus qui venait aux nouvelles.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Pas très bien. Il y a beaucoup de dégâts mais actuellement, c'est son cœur qui reste le plus inquiétant.  
\- Faites ce que vous pouvez, Miranda. Vous avez réussi la première fois, grommela le Turien.  
\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais la première fois, j'avais un laboratoire à la pointe de la technologie et une armée de scientifiques. Là, nous ne sommes que trois, coupés de tout et tout le monde. Je fais ce que je peux mais...

Elle préféra se taire. A l'heure actuelle, les chances de survie du Commandant étaient minces. Garrus était conscient de la situation pour le moins critique dans laquelle Miranda devait travailler et il demandait toujours aux Esprits de bien vouloir veiller sur le Commandant. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur la religion, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de retourner à l'inspection du Normandy. Au dehors, les soldats déplaçaient les cadavres des créatures. Leurs visages masqués, ils se protégeaient de la fumée âcre qui se dégageait des bûchers improvisés. Hannah supervisait les opérations de son regard acéré, ne laissant rien passer. Ashley, un peu plus loin, lisait un rapport que James lui avait transmis sur l'état de la soute, qui avait subi des dégâts importants. S'ils avaient pu décoller, ils auraient évité bien des dommages. L'amiral revint à ce moment, toujours en armure, et s'approcha du lieutenant.

\- Faites moi un état des lieux, lieutenant.

La soute a été endommagée et on a terminé de traquer les dernières créatures qui avaient réussi à entrer dans le Normandy, commença Williams. Je suggère également que chaque soldat équipé, autant que possible. Si nous devons faire face à de nouvelles menaces de ce genre, autant pouvoir être réactif tout de suite.

\- Des nouvelles du Commandant ? S'enquit Hannah, tout en retirant le haut de son armure.  
\- Non... Mais le docteur Chakwas vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle souhaiterait vous parler.

Hannah hocha doucement la tête, remerciant la jeune femme, et prit congé d'elle. Elle rangea son armure dans son casier, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Les soldats travaillaient dur pour tout nettoyer et les techniciens s'attachaient à réparer le bâtiment du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était difficile vu le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient à leur disposition et elle tâcha de les encourager. Leur voyage dans le trou de ver ne les avaient pas épargnés et cette attaque non plus. Elle arriva finalement devant l'infirmerie, le cœur battant. Ce n'était plus l'amiral qui faisait face à la porte encore fermée, mais bien une mère inquiète pour sa fille. Portant une main à son cœur, Hannah inspira profondément avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle y vit la choqua profondément. Elle n'avait pas pu observer sa fille en détail lorsqu'elle avait été ramenée à bord. Mais à présent, en la regardant attentivement, en voyant ce bras amputé, ces parcelles de chair à vif, cette assistance respiratoire... tout cela la rendait malade. Hannah détourna le regard, essayant autant que possible de garder une certaine contenance. Elle soupira alors que Chakwas s'approcha doucement d'elle. D'un air qui se voulait sûrement réconfortant, le médecin observait l'Amiral qui prit la parole en première.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Chakwas eut soudainement l'air gênée tandis qu'IDA et Miranda continuaient leur travail, sans relâche. Hannah ne s'approcha pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas contaminer son propre enfant, même si elle rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras. Le docteur soupira avant de tourner son regard vers le corps inanimé du commandant.

\- Mal. Son cœur et la plupart de ses organes en ont pris un sale coup. On a failli la perdre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à lui poser un implant temporaire, le temps que son cœur se repose et reprenne de la vigueur.  
\- Pouvons-nous repartir ? Interrogea Hannah.  
\- Voyager classiquement, oui. À travers le trou de ver, certainement pas. Le voyage est trop mouvementé pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le risquer.

Hannah ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chakwas, comme pour la remercier. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour les trois femmes qui s'occupaient d'Eireann. Elles étaient toutes attachées à elle et l'idée même de la laisser partir, de la laisser disparaître à nouveau, ne leur traverserait jamais à l'esprit, Hannah s'y refusait tout comme elles. Sa fille était une battante. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller et comme en plein combat, elle y jetterait toutes ses forces. C'était en tout cas ce que la mère meurtrie espérait.

\- Merci, Docteur Chakwas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas, Amiral. Nous avons besoin d'aide, dit-elle, presque implorante. Nous ne pourrons rien faire ici, dans cette simple infirmerie. Nous devons trouver un hôpital, sinon le Commandant ne survivra pas.

L'Amiral se massa les tempes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner sur la passerelle et changer de cap. Une fois que le Normandy fut en l'état, ils repartirent vers les étoiles, espérant y trouver ce dont ils avaient désespérément besoin : une civilisation amicale, qui pourrait leur offrir l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour guérir Eireann.


	8. Necessity

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Le retour en orbite fut laborieux. Joker n'avait pas osé pousser les réacteurs du Normandy au max, étant donné l'état de la coque. Mais il était plus qu'urgent de trouver un quai d'amarrage et de mettre le bâtiment militaire en cale sèche. Dans le cas contraire, ils finiraient soit par dériver éternellement dans l'espace, soit par exploser avec le vaisseau. Le Lieutenant Moreau contempla le siège vide à sa droite. Ca lui faisait bizarre de ne pas voir sa compagne et copilote, mais il était conscient que ses connaissances pharaoniques seraient beaucoup plus utiles à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir le Docteur Chakwas, et n'avait entendu que quelques vagues échos. Ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu. Savoir que son Commandant et amie était dans un tel état l'inquiétait énormément, et il priait pour les scans des planètes ordonnés par l'Amiral donnerait un résultat positif. Pour le moment, la première planète qu'ils avaient scanné n'avait rien montré de particulier. Ils attendaient donc en orbite de savoir si les éclaireurs qu'ils avaient envoyés sur place trouveraient une quelconque aide. Joker soupira, faisant défiler devant lui ses écrans, vérifiant les systèmes du Normandy avec attention. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment.

Sur la passerelle de Commandement, le Lieutenant Williams était en grande conversation avec son homologue asiatique, le regard rivé sur un rapport. Ils étaient conscients, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais aussi qu'il fallait permettre à l'équipage de souffler. Certains avaient eu du mal à reprendre le service actif, ils étaient restés en faction assez longtemps sur Terre, s'habituant de nouveau à voir leur famille. Puis, du jour au lendemain, on leur avait demandé de tout quitter pour repartir à l'aventure. Même si, d'un côté, tous s'en réjouissaient, le mal du pays commençait à se faire ressentir. Liara n'était pas sortie de son bureau depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Shepard. Garrus s'absorbait dans ses calibrations du canon Thanix, dans la batterie principale. Javik restait dans son coin, à se laver les mains. Il refusait de sortir de sa pièce et de s'approcher de l'infirmerie où, selon lui, il y avait des résidus qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir. Dae Hyun avait tenté d'en savoir plus, mais le Prothéen s'était muré dans un mutisme profond. James et Cortez s'occupaient dans le hangar, l'un à faire des tractions et l'autre à réparer une navette. Grunt faisait les cent pas dans la soute. Seule Tali avait le courage de se rendre régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles, mais à chaque fois, Miranda la recevait avec la même réponse :

\- Son pronostic vital reste engagé.

De fait, une humeur maussade s'installait partout, imprégnant les moindres pensées des membres de l'équipage. Tous remplissaient leurs tâches quotidiennes, mais la ferveur n'y était plus. En jetant un regard circulaire aux navigateurs, Hannah se rendait compte que le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos pour eux et qu'avoir retrouvé leur Commandant dans cet état ne les réjouissaient pas. Chacun d'eux avait besoin d'une permission, et cela ne pourrait pas se faire sur une planète inhabitée. Ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées, et ce serait difficile à bord de ce vaisseau, que chacun connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Après un énième scan infructueux, l'Amiral ordonna de mettre le cap sur un autre système. Ce serait plus long, mais les réservoirs du bâtiment militaire le permettaient encore. Le voyage dura quarante longues heures _._ Parfois, on voyait IDA sortir de l'infirmerie, le regard peu expressif et la tête baissée, pour se diriger vers le hangar, sûrement pour récupérer du matériel demandé par Miranda. Hormis cela, personne ne dérogeait à ses moroses habitudes, et la tension devenait palpable. Hannah la ressentait plus intensément encore que le reste de l'équipage. L'Amiral alla se réfugier dans une cabine, celle précédemment occupée par Diana Allers. La pièce était dans un désordre monstrueux. Le sol était jonché de datapads et divers sacs et affaires. C'était un peu son refuge quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Même si, officiellement, elle occupait la cabine du Commandant, cette pièce, c'était son hâvre de paix. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, éreintée. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle supportait le deuil de sa fille. De la savoir en vie ne l'avait pas soulagée, bien au contraire. Son inquiétude grandissait sans cesse quant à l'état de santé très précaire d'Eireann. Retourner dans la Voie Lactée aurait été la meilleure solution, mais le risque de perdre le Commandant était trop élevé. Elle resta longtemps immobile, les bras sur les genoux et la tête baissée, à réfléchir à mille et une choses. Le bien-être de l'équipage la préoccupait également : voir les coéquipiers du Commandant se refermer sur eux-mêmes ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait toujours eu vent de la force de caractère, de ces hommes et femmes qui avaient survécu à ce que la galaxie avait de pire à offrir... Malheureusement, elle ne voyait actuellement que des êtres blessés dans leur chair et leurs âmes. L'officier soupira. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Joker dans l'intercom.

\- Amiral ? On a quelque chose de bizarre sur les détecteurs.  
\- Je vous rejoins, Lieutenant Moreau.

Elle quitta sa cabine et se dirigea vers le cockpit, où elle rejoint Joker.

\- Les scanners longue-portée ont captés plusieurs signatures énergétiques, dit-il en affichant un écran sous le regard de l'Amiral. Pas encore moyen de savoir quoi. Et impossible de savoir si c'est amical ou non.  
\- Fantastique, assena-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Joker esquissa un léger sourire. Cette façon de lui répondre, ça lui rappelait Anderson. S'il avait eu du mal avec le Capitaine dans un premier temps, désormais, il devait avouer que le militaire lui manquait. Impassible, Hannah continuait à observer les différents rapports qu'elle voyait défiler sous ses yeux. L'Amiral réfléchissait. Fallait-il envoyer un signal et révéler leur position ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce qui était dévoilé par les scanners n'allait pas les détruire. D'un autre côté, ils avaient toujours autant besoin d'aide. Etrangement, l'officier supérieur vint à se demander ce que sa fille aurait fait dans ce cas-là. Et comme si Joker avait lu dans ses pensées…

\- Le Commandant Shepard aurait sûrement tenté un contact. Bon, elle se serait préparée au pire, mais… elle n'aurait pas laissé passer une aide potentielle.

Hannah afficha un petit sourire. Le timonier avait raison. Après tout, il y avait de nombreux valeureux soldats à bord et plusieurs têtes brûlées. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient survécus à mille feux ennemis et qui en avaient toujours réchappé. Même dans les pires situations. Et ils avaient un timonier d'exception. Les systèmes furtifs étaient toujours activés, indispensables en territoire inconnu. Il était cependant difficile de savoir si ce qu'ils avaient détectés les avaient repérés aussi. Inspirant profondément, Hannah ordonna :

\- Rapprochez vous. Dès que vous avez quoi que ce soit en visuel, vous restez à bonne distance. Williams ? interpella-t-elle par l'intercom.

La voix du Lieutenant-Commandant s'éleva presque immédiatement.

\- Oui, Amiral ?  
\- Dites à tout le monde de se mettre à son poste. Et de se tenir prêt à tout.

Hannah n'écouta qu'à peine la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle envoya un message sur l'OmniTech de Miranda, l'alertant sur leur découverte et lui demandant de se préparer également. La réponse de la biotique ne se fit pas attendre, affirmant qu'elle saurait protéger le Commandant en cas de problème. Hannah l'espérait. Tout comme elle espérait que ce qui se dissimulait encore à leurs yeux ne serait pas un ennemi. Joker avait déjà engagé des manoeuvres d'approche, obéissant à l'ordre de l'Amiral de rester en retrait dès qu'ils auraient un visuel. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. La main d'Hannah, posée sur le rebord du dossier du pilote, se serra, agrippant le cuir de l'assise dans un crissement légèrement sinistre. Si son coeur s'emballait et si une certaine angoisse l'étreignait, comme à son habitude, elle ne montrait rien. Son regard restait perdu dans l'immensité du vide galactique et si ses pensées finirent par perdre, son attention fut rapidement captée par quelque chose de massif. De très massif. Conformément à ce qu'elle avait demandé, Joker resta néanmoins à bonne distance. Et ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire, ce fut le timonier qui l'exprima.

\- Oh merde. C'est énorme.

Devant eux se trouvait une sorte de cité spatiale. Peut-être plus petite que la Citadelle mais ce qui rendait la flotte impressionnante, c'était sûrement le nombre de vaisseaux qui gravitaient autour dudit bâtiment. Mais plus que tout, ce qui inquiéta Hannah, ce fut Joker qui lui signala une tentative de communication : ils avaient été repérés. Soit les systèmes furtifs étaient défaillants, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas, soit la technologie de cette flotte alien était largement supérieure à la leur. Dans tous les cas, Hannah n'avait désormais plus le choix. Elle devait répondre à cette demande de communication. Joker leva le regard vers elle, sans mot dire. Et après une certaine hésitation, l'Amiral répondit, d'une voix assurée sans pour autant se montrer condescendante.

\- Ici l'Amiral Hannah Shepard, du Normandy SR-2 de l'Alliance Interstellaire. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Une voix sombre et rocailleuse s'éleva mais elle ne comprit rien de ce que l'alien tentait de lui dire. Hannah se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'activer son OmniTech pour tenter d'obtenir une traduction. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'emballa et refusa d'offrir la moindre aide. Dépitée, l'officier tourna les talons pour se rendre au centre de commandement. Au passage, elle en demanda à Traynor de transférer la communication. Si ces aliens pouvaient les aider, elle n'allait pas les faire attendre.

Arrivée dans le poste de communication, l'hologramme d'une créature un peu étrange apparut et commença à parler. Si son apparence physique était pour le moins étonnante, Hannah outrepassa tant bien que mal son appréhension et tenta de communiquer. Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que l'alien disait, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'exprimer son incompréhension par des gestes des bras. L'inconnu resta un long moment immobile avant de hocher la tête. La voix du timonier s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Amiral, on a une navette en approche. Je crois qu'ils veulent entrer.  
\- Autorisation accordée, Joker, déclara-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Qu'une équipe de soldats se tienne prête dans le hangar. Verrouillez cette zone du vaisseau jusqu'à nouvel ordre. On ne connait pas encore leurs intentions.

Ce n'était pas la plus prudente des décisions, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle se rendit au hangar avec les soldats et attendit leurs "invités", quelque peu tendue. Dae Hyun et Ashley étaient postés aux côtés de l'Amiral. La navette, à peine plus petit que leurs propres modèles Kodiak, se posa devant eux et les aliens en sortirent. Hannah se dirigea très naturellement vers ce qui ressemblait à leur chef. Dae Hyun, lui, était plus réservé ; il avait du mal à se faire au visage étrange de leurs hôtes. Il s'approcha d'un des aliens, curieux, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, cette sorte d'angle sur ses joues n'était pas une illusion. L'alien posa son regard noir sur l'Humain et lui adressa un sourire, du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Ashley observait le jeune homme, et s'approcha de lui avant de souffler que c'était sûrement normal. Bien que ça puisse être _normal_ pour ces aliens, pour l'Humain, ça ne l'était pas. Il observait l'individu en face de lui. Son visage était rond mais des sortes de cônes parcouraient le visage de l'inconnu. Le reste de son corps était structuré de la même façon. Il avait l'impression que la créature était comme... pixellisée. Si son visage était bosselé, le reste de son corps l'était aussi. L'alien était en plus de ça plus grand que lui, très longiligne. Sa peau était un curieux mélange de vert et d'orange, avec certaines lignes plus orangées par endroits. Chacun d'eux avaient des traits différents sur le visage. Peut-être était-ce un signe d'appartenance à un clan ou une tribu particulière ? Dae Hyun poussa un léger soupir avant de s'approcher de l'Amiral. Un des aliens près d'Hannah sortit une sorte de stylet et lui montra la base de son crâne. Hannah hésita un instant avant de s'acpprocher. Les mains froides de l'Alien se posèrent sur sa tête pendant qu'il posait l'outil à l'endroit qu'il avait montré, puis il appuya sur un bouton et une vive douleur fit gémir l'Amiral. Par réflexe, les soldats braquèrent les aliens de leur Predator mais Ashley leva le poing pour les arrêter. La force létale ne devait servir qu'en dernier recours. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en position de force au milieu de cette flotte, et ils avaient besoin d'aide. Dae Hyun observait les soldats avec attention, notant la tension de chacun d'eux. Hannah resta longuement silencieuse. Elle avait la main posé sur l'arrière de son crâne, un léger filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts. Traynor s'était posté à côté de l'Amiral, surveillant avec attention son visage. L'alien commença alors à parler très lentement.

\- Il faut attendre un peu avant que ce dispositif ne fonctionne. Mais vous nous comprendrez et comprendrez les autres peuples qui vivent dans cette galaxie. Et nous pourrons vous comprendre.

Hannah inspira profondément, se redressant finalement. Elle avait compris, même si ce n'était pas encore parfait. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa peau, sentant le petit implant sous ses doigts. Si les OmniTech n'étaient pas en mesure de pouvoir traduire, cet appareil oui. L'amiral se balaya la pièce du regard. Elle avait compris les aliens, mais ses soldats non, et ils attendaient ses ordres.

\- Repos.

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que l'ordre ne soit assimilé mais ils finirent par ranger leurs armes, restant vigilants. Hannah regarda alors l'inconnu devant elle, qui rangeait le stylet dans le petit coffret, et elle reprit la parole.

\- Je vous remercie.  
\- Nous avons jugé que ça serait utile… Vu que nous ne pouvions pas nous comprendre, répondit l'alien.  
\- En effet. Pourriez-vous nous donner l'un de ces implants, pour analyse ? J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des risques d'effets secondaires, ou des précautions à prendre, avant d'envisager la pose de cet implant au reste de mon équipage.

L'alien lui offrit un sourire étrange et fit un signe de la tête à l'un de ses compatriotes, qui s'avança avec une sorte de malle, qu'il déposa devant l'Amiral. Celle-ci le remercia et fit signe à Traynor de l'envoyer au laboratoire.

\- Nous venons d'une autre galaxie. Nous avons fait un long voyage, notre vaisseau est endommagé suite à une attaque, et l'un de nos membres d'équipage est... très sérieusement blessé. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

L'alien l'observa avec attention, toujours avec ce sourire étrange sur les lèvres, mélange de compassion, d'amusement et de curiosité. Un silence lourd s'installa alors que l'alien s'éloignait, pour communiquer avec quelqu'un et Hannah croisait ses mains dans son dos, espérant que sa requête soit acceptée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'alien revint vers elle.

\- Un de nos vaisseaux est exclusivement destiné aux soins médicaux. Quelle que soit l'aide dont vous avez besoin, vous la trouverez sûrement à bord de ce bâtiment. Pour votre vaisseau... Nous allons vous guider jusqu'à une baie d'amarrage. Vous pourrez le mettre en cale sèche à ce moment.  
\- Je... Nous n'avons aucun moyen de paiement quelconque, hésita Hannah.  
\- Je ne suis pas chargé de ce genre de détail, répondit l'alien, toujours aussi calme. Vous verrez cela avec le Superviseur. C'est notre chef.

Hannah soupira de soulagement. L'alien semblait calme et pacifique. Ce premier contact se déroulait relativement bien, et l'équipage pourrait certainement aller en permission. Elle chargerait les deux lieutenants-commandants de rappeler aux soldats l'attitude à avoir ; le moindre écart serait lourdement sanctionné. Le Normandy se remit en branle une fois la navette partie, et ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du vaisseau qui semblait être leur hôpital mobile. Deux aliens rentrèrent dans le vaisseau humain pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, guidés par Ashley. Le transfert du Commandant se fit dans le plus grand des calmes et Hannah osa à peine jeter un regard au corps inanimé de sa fille. Elle demanda alors aux lieutenants Williams et Hwang de rester à proximité, afin d'avoir sans délai les dernières informations concernant l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Miranda et Chakwas quittèrent le Normandy à la suite de l'escorte alien, puis Hannah soupira avant de demander à Joker de rejoindre le bâtiment que l'alien lui avait indiqué afin de procéder aux réparations de leur vaisseau. Ce bâtiment était en fait… la cité spatiale qu'ils avaient vue quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois le vaisseau posé sur une des plateformes de la cité, l'Amiral ordonna à l'équipage de travailler de concert avec les aliens pour réparer le vaisseau. IDA avait effectué les vérifications nécessaires quant à l'implant et n'avait relevé aucun danger potentiel ou de vice caché. Chaque membre de l'équipage allait donc pouvoir recevoir son implant. Ils pourraient, à terme, vaquer à d'autres occupations et peut-être même partir en beaucoup, cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement. Même l'état du Commandant les inquiétait moins à présent.

Les réparations du vaisseau avaient bien avancé, et Hannah avait finalement pu accorder une permission à l'équipage, qui avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec soulagement, Dae Hyun et Ashley compris. En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles du Commandant, ils avaient fait vaguement connaissance avec quelques aliens, et en avaient appris un peu plus sur leur peuple, les Onisowo. S'ils étaient originaires d'une planète du système, non loin de la flotte, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les étoiles, à parcourir la galaxie pour commercer avec d'autres espèces. Lorsqu'ils ne voyageaient pas, ils coulaient des jours paisibles sur leur planète d'origine, Yeraya. Ils ressemblaient aux Quariens, les Geth en moins. Dae Hyun eut un léger sourire, en songeant que Tali devait être nostalgique, devant ce style de vie qu'elle avait connu avant la paix entre les Geth et leurs créateurs. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, assis dans l'une des baies d'observation du vaisseau alien. Il était conscient que la guérison du Commandant seraient longue, et se demandait combien de temps ils resteraient dans cette galaxie. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité étoilée et il remarqua à peine que son homologue féminin était à ses côtés. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première à briser le silence.

\- Comment ça va ? Je veux dire... Vraiment. Avec tout ça, tout ce qu'on a traversé... Retrouver le Commandant et le reste. C'est quelque chose.  
\- Je garde espoir. Elle s'en sortira et on rentrera chez nous.  
\- Et... avec elle ? Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Ca serait peut-être une occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle. Si Ashley savait quoi que ce soit, elle avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui agiter cette partie de son histoire sous le nez. Il baissa la tête avant de se tourner vers la porte de l'unité médicale où se trouvait Shepard. Il poussa un long soupir tout en se massant la nuque.

\- Il n'y aura rien à dire. Je préfère laisser ça au passé.  
\- Et tu ne vas pas...  
\- Non, Ashley, coupa-t-il. Je ne ferais rien. Je retrouverai mon affectation au SSV Orizaba. Elle suivra sa route et moi la mienne. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Et pas autrement.

Ashley se tut, prenant conscience qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. La relation entre Dae Hyun et Eireann Shepard avait toujours été empreinte d'ambiguïté. Personne n'avait jamais su de quoi elle tenait précisément, et personne n'avait osé faire courir de quelconque rumeur. Dae Hyun avait été un des Enseignes du Normandy, en plus de devenir proche d'Eireann, mais Ashley ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait eu plus que ça, ou qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Bien que considérant Garrus comme l'un de ses plus fidèles amis, l'Humaine avait toujours du mal à accepter la relation inter-espèce du Commandant et aurait préféré la voir avec un Humain, possiblement Dae Hyun. Mais il semblait que la discussion à ce sujet ne soit pas permise. De toutes façons, le règlement de l'Alliance était on ne peut plus strict à ce sujet. Et comme Dae Hyun, Williams savait qu'il y avait d'énormes chances pour qu'Eireann retourne auprès de Garrus, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ashley soupira avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. De temps à autre, un infirmier onisowo sortait de l'unité médicale, sans leur adresser un regard. Le temps passait terriblement lentement pour les deux humains, qui n'arrivaient plus à entretenir la conversation. Mais même là, les deux Lieutenants se trouvaient à court de conversation. Même cette nouvelle civilisation ne stimulait pas suffisamment leur imagination pour qu'ils puissent émettre des théories dessus. La rencontre était encore trop récente, et le stress accumulé de ces derniers jours n'était pas encore suffisamment redescendu.

Les lumières de l'unité médicale devinrent plus tamisées. Dae Hyun leva la tête, surpris par ce changement, avant de se dire que ce n'était là qu'une façon de simuler une phase de nuit. Il s'étira sur sa chaise, faisant craquer son dos avant de se lever, suivi par Ashley. Au moment où il allait sortir, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec l'un des infirmiers onisowo qui s'occupait du Commandant.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

La voix de l'Alien ne souffrait aucune question, aucune protestation. Il fit demi-tour brusquement avant de retourner à proximité du pavillon médical. Là, ce fut Chakwas et Miranda qui les accueillirent, le visage étrangement serein. Ashley demanda alors des nouvelles.

\- L'état du Commandant a été stabilisé, commença Chakwas. Nous sommes en bonne voie, mais les équipes doivent se relayer. Miranda ?  
\- Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Le plus vital est en train d'être réparé. Les autres organes seront sûrement remplacés. Les Onisowo maîtrisent le clônage. En cas de besoin, il ne sera pas difficile de recréer ce qu'il faut. Il faudra sûrement s'attendre à ce que la guérison mentale soit aussi longue que le reste. Surtout pour tout ce qui est cérébral, nerveux...

Devant les regards consternés des deux lieutenants, Chakwas décida d'intervenir.

\- Ce que Mademoiselle Lawson veut dire par là, c'est que le cerveau a également subi plusieurs traumatismes. Il est difficile de dire si le Commandant sera en pleine possession de ses facultés ou non. Elle peut très bien redevenir celle qu'elle était… comme être l'ombre d'elle même.  
\- Merci... À toutes les deux, conclut Ashley. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Malgré tout, ça reste des nouvelles encourageantes.

Les deux femmes accueillirent la nouvelle avec soulagement, et suivirent alors un Onisowo qui les emmena vers une salle de repos. Ashley regarda Dae Hyun, qui s'était rassis sur le banc où ils s'étaient assis plusieurs heures auparavant. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la militaire posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat, pendant que ce dernier pianotait sur son OmniTech, envoyant un rapport à l'Amiral.

\- Rester ici ne sera pas plus utile, Dae Hyun.  
\- Je préfère malgré tout être à proximité. C'est une... promesse que je lui avais faite.

L'inquiétude de Williams se transforma en sourire compatissant. Elle retira sa main avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle de repos. Dae Hyun préférait attendre ici... Il lui avait promis de rester près d'elle, à ses côtés. C'était la moindre des choses, en tant qu'ami. Pendant que Dae Hyun attendait sur un banc, du côté où le Normandy était posé, l'ambiance était bien plus légère. James avait mis Garrus au défi de boire avec lui, pour voir lequel des deux tenait le mieux. Le Turien avait jugé bon de se changer les idées. Au vu des informations qu'Ashley lui avait transmises via OmniTech, les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Bientôt, ils retrouveraient leur Commandant. Lui, il retrouverait sa compagne. Garrus ne cachait pas sa hâte et sa joie, semblant plus agréable que durant ce dernier mois de voyage qui avait été un enfer pour certains d'entre eux.

Chacun s'occupait de la façon qu'il voulait. Tali était en grande discussion avec un technicien Onisowo qui aidait un humain à la réparation de la coque du Normandy. Elle s'attacha à collecter toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait obtenir, notant que leur technologie était très en avance sur la leur. Au bar, les hommes s'amusaient comme s'ils étaient sur Terre, riant grassement à des blagues douteuses, mais gardant toujours l'avertissement de l'Amiral en tête. Plus loin, Cortez, James et Garrus descendaient de plus en plus de pintes, approchant doucement de l'ivresse. Javik se promenait avec Liara, qui avait repris son projet d'écriture sur une série de livres retraçant l'histoire prothéenne telle qu'elle devait être connue de tous. Derrière l'Asari, le petit drone Glyphe enregistrait toute la conversation, afin qu'aucune trace n'en soit perdue. Grunt avait trouvé un restaurant où, en dépit du fait qu'il ne puisse pas payer, il pouvait se rassasier, profitant d'une autre nourriture que celle servie sur le vaisseau humain. Il était en grande discussion avec un Onisowo à la frêle constitution, qui buvait littéralement ses paroles, impressionné par ce puissant soldat. Le timonier et sa compagne, eux, avaient préféré l'intimité d'une chambre afin de pouvoir se reposer. Mais puisque IDA avait aidé en grande partie Chakwas et Miranda à la guérison du Commandant, le pilote avait besoin de savoir la vérité sur l'état de son amie. IDA avait bien hésité avant de lui dire mais lui avait finalement tout détaillé. Elle avait commencé à parler d'un état général défaillant, utilisant des termes trop compliqués pour Jeff, qui la regardait, incrédule.

\- Jeff… Certains de ses organes étaient fichus. Même si Miranda avait quelques implants, c'était bien insuffisant pour améliorer son état. Son bras droit va être remplacé par un bras bionique. Il y a fort à parier qu'il en soit de même pour sa cheville. Il y avait trop de dégât pour que de simples opérations n'arrangent le tout.  
\- Elle… n'avait pas l'air si mal en point que ça. De ce que j'ai entendu. Mais ses organes… Ses membres…  
\- Elle sera sauvée, Jeff… Les dégâts ont été malgré tout limités. Peut-être grâce à ce module.

Le timonier s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête alors qu'IDA restait assise sur le rebord. Il sentait l'inquiétude de sa compagne et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour la rassurer, craignant d'être maladroit. Dans ces cas-là, il savait que bien souvent le silence était préférable. Il se redressa doucement, pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna le visage de sa copilote vers lui avant de sourire.

\- On parle du Commandant Shepard, IDA. Elle survivra. Et on pourra définitivement tirer un trait sur toute cette merde !

IDA lui adressa un sourire. Elle aurait aimé partager l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Malheureusement, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ça serait loin d'être le cas. Ce mauvais pressentiment, une mère et un lieutenant le partageait. L'inquiétude restait toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre. Hannah faisait les cents pas dans la salle de repos qu'on lui avait attribuée. Le dernier rapport sur l'état de santé de sa fille ne lui avait pas plu. En plus du projet Lazare il y a plusieurs années en arrières, c'était un autre projet de reconstruction qui se déroulait, et la crainte que sa fille pouvait perdre ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était grandissait. Comment réagirait le Commandant quand elle ouvrirait les yeux ? Savait-elle seulement qu'elle était dans une autre galaxie à des années lumières de chez elle ? Comment apporter des réponses à ses questions alors que sa propre mère ne pouvait trouver de réponses aux siennes ? Hannah soupira. Elle aurait le temps de chercher des réponses : la guérison prendrait du temps.


	9. Unknown

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Malgré la remarquable efficacité des unités médicales onisowo, les blessures infligées au corps de Shepard étaient bien trop importants pour être soignées rapidement. Ainsi, ce ne fut non pas plusieurs jours, mais bien six mois que le Normandy resta posé sur la cité spatiale onisowo. Hannah leur était extrêmement reconnaissante, tant pour leur aide que pour leur accueil. Tous s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Si Ashley et Dae Hyun se relayaient régulièrement auprès de l'unité médicale, afin d'avoir d'avoir les dernières nouvelles, l'Amiral, de son côté, était bien plus occupé à faire des rapports, qu'elle envoyait dès que possible au Comité de Défense. Par ailleurs, elle était également préoccupée par la tension qui régnait entre Garrus et Dae Hyun. A nouveau, le Lieutenant avait affirmé ne pas comprendre l'origine de l'animosité du Turien. Cependant, il suffisait d'observer Garrus lorsque l'Asiatique et lui étaient dans la même pièce pour comprendre que le problème était sûrement plus profond et plus ancien. Hannah soupçonnait de plus en plus que sa fille était, directement ou indirectement, responsable de cet état de fait. De leur côté, les autres membres de l'équipage du Normandy continuaient leur routine. À défaut de pouvoir payer, ne possédant pas la monnaie de cette galaxie, ils offraient leurs compétences en guise de paiement. Cela semblait suffir à leurs hôtes, à qui le système de troc mis en place leur convenait particulièrement bien. Les journées se succédaient ainsi, rythmées par le fourmillement incessant du peuple marchand.

La lumière artificielle des vaisseaux changea, devenant plus vive, réveillant les habitants de la flotte. James grogna, la tête affreusement lourde de la veille. Goguenard, Garrus se redressa, lui rappelant les cinq cents crédits pariés sur la partie de poker de la veille. Le Lieutenant Vega grommela, remettant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ça, il aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler. Le soldat transféra la somme au Turien, qui semblait ravi d'avoir gagné. Les chamailleries des deux comparses finirent par également réveiller Cortez. Vega sortit le premier de la chambre, constatant avec surprise l'animation qu'il y avait au dehors. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne leur était parvenu. Les trois hommes quittèrent les appartements que les Onisowo leur avait alloués, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le cœur du vaisseau et le plus intéressant dans cette cité volante. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Liara et Javik, toujours en train de discuter mais cette fois autour d'une boisson chaude. James pencha son nez au-dessus de la mixture et grimaça. Liara eut un léger sourire.

\- Et pourtant, même si la couleur laisse à désirer, c'est très bon, assura l'Asari.  
\- Très peu pour moi, je me prendrai un café sur le Normandy ! Une bonne vieille boisson humaine, il n'y a rien de mieux, plaisanta le Lieutenant.

Le sourire de l'Asari s'agrandit alors que les trois compères continuaient leur route, sans s'attarder plus longtemps. La jeune femme ouvrit sur son OmniTech le dernier rapport concernant Shepard. Apparemment, après plus de six mois d'opérations, la guérison complète était à portée de main, il ne restait que ce que Miranda appelait « des améliorations physiques ». Liara ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'apparence du Commandant au sortir du module de survie. Il était évident qu'au delà de la guérir, il faudrait la rendre "humaine" à nouveau. Elle s'étira, en soupirant, sous le regard de Javik, qui se releva. De sa voix rocailleuse, il s'adressa alors à sa comparse.

\- Que dirais-tu d'explorer la cité ? Cette culture me semble intéressante, tu aurais beaucoup de choses à en dire.  
\- J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec la civilisation prothéenne. Mais j'aimerais quand même récolter des informations pour plus tard, oui.

Javik haussa des épaules et les deux acolytes se mirent en marche. Tous se sentaient plus légers, le poids de l'inquiétude avait quitté leurs épaules, le Commandant était entre de bonnes mains. Pendant ce temps, Dae Hyun avait retrouvé Ashley. Épuisé après une nuit difficile, du fait de son manque de sommeil et de l'inconfort du banc sur lequel il avait attendu, le jeune homme était ravi de voir sa collègue. Miranda et Chakwas avaient repris leur travail dans l'unité médicale tandis que les deux lieutenants discutaient de choses et d'autres, d'un ton plus léger et joyeux. Un peu plus tard, une navette amena l'Amiral sur le vaisseau médical. Hannah rejoignit ses deux subordonnés et alors qu'Ashley l'observait, elle vit du soulagement sur le visage de cette mère, qui n'avait enduré que trop d'épreuves ; ce serait bientôt terminé, et ils pourraient tous rentrer à la maison, pour panser définitivement les plaies de cette guerre passée. Le Lieutenant Williams se demandait d'ailleurs si Eireann quitterait l'Alliance, à la recherche d'une paisible retraite aux côtés du Turien. Elle avait souvenir que son officier supérieur en avait vaguement parlé, sûrement au détour d'une conversation où elle s'était épanchée sur son état et sa lassitude. Le Commandant méritait amplement cette retraite, sa carrière avait été auréolée de suffisamment de gloire. Ashley se surprit même à penser avec enthousiasme que si elle avait des enfants, ils seraient fiers d'avoir pour parents Eireann Shepard et Garrus Vakarian. Même si elle ne voyait pas cette relation d'un bon oeil, elle était heureuse à l'idée que Shepard puisse enfin vivre, bientôt, une vie paisible.

A l'intérieur de l'unité médicale, Miranda appliquait avec soins les extensions capillaires qui recouvriraient le crâne du Commandant, laissant le temps à ses véritables cheveux de repousser. Le docteur Chakwas retirait les différents bandages, surveillant de près la guérison des importantes brûlures subies par Shepard. Le temps avait bien aidé et la plupart d'entre elles avaient disparu, ne laissant que quelques cicatrices. Là où la peau avait été trop endommagée, des greffes avaient été faites, un tissu polymère faisant office de substitut. Miranda avait été d'une aide précieuse, apportant les informations qu'elle avait collectées pendant le Projet Lazare. Allongée sur un lit, Eireann Shepard ne ressemblait plus à ce corps martyrisé qu'ils avaient retrouvé, mais presque à la femme qu'elle avait été. Il faudrait du temps et beaucoup de repos au Commandant pour s'habituer à tous ces nouveaux implants et à ces deux nouveaux membres qui lui avaient été posés. Il y avait fort à parier que certains réglages seraient nécessaires, mais ils ne pourraient être faits que lorsque la jeune femme se réveillerait. L'un des chirurgiens qui avaient aidé au travail se redressa, posant ses outils dans un bac sur le côté, puis une aide-soignante arriva pour les emmener en décontamination. L'Onisowo regarda les deux Humaines.

\- Le maximum a été fait, le reste ne dépend plus que d'elle. Mais médicalement parlant, elle est hors de danger. Un retour sur votre vaisseau est envisageable. Et un repos strict est obligatoire.  
\- Concernant les cicatrices fraîches, intervint un autre médecin, il faudra changer les bandages régulièrement. Nos matériaux ne sont peut-être pas adaptés à ce que vous appelez « médigel » et nous craignons des interactions malheureuses.

Miranda soupira de satisfaction tout en hochant la tête. Il leur faudrait revenir aux soins à l'ancienne, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'était pas le matériel médical qui manquait sur le Normandy. La seule chose qui leur avait fait défaut, c'était la technologie que les Onisowo leur avaient apportée. Vint la question du paiement de toutes ces opérations, de toute l'aide apportée. Le médecin alien haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons l'occasion de nous revoir. Vous allez bientôt repartir dans votre galaxie d'origine. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision de ce genre, je vous laisserai voir ça directement avec le Superviseur.

Miranda eut un sourire en coin avant de rejoindre l'Amiral qui attendait à l'extérieur. Le Commandant était transférée sur le Normandy pendant que la biotique faisait son rapport à l'officier devant elle. Elle expliquait que le plus dur était effectivement passé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la jeune femme aille mieux et se réveille. Le retour dans la Voie Lactée ne pourrait être envisagé qu'à ce moment-là. Hannah n'y trouva rien à redire. Alors que le transfert de sa fille était en cours, l'Amiral la regardait avec un regard mi-tendre, mi-blessé. Le travail qui avait été fait était prodigieux, mais le visage de sa fille n'était pas tout à fait le même. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître certains des traits de cet enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir. Eireann n'avait plus ces jolies taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez. Sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche, faisant un contraste effrayant avec le flamboyant rouge des implants capillaires qui lui avait été posés. Miranda lui avait assuré que cette pâleur disparaîtrait, que le soldat finirait par retrouver la carnation qu'elle avait auparavant. Hannah se massa la nuque alors qu'une navette qui devait les mener jusqu'au vaisseau du Superviseur arriva. Elle monta à bord avec Dae Hyun et Ashley, qui l'avaient rejoint. Il était grand temps qu'elle le rencontre enfin.

Même si cela faisait maintenant six mois que le Normandy était posé sur la cité spatiale, les allées et venues des humains sur les différents vaisseaux ou encore dans les diverses parties de la Cité étaient toujours remarquées. Il était vrai qu'ils détonnaient dans cette océan de vert et orange, et étaient très facilement repérable.

Rapidement, le trio fut abordé par un Onisowo armé.

\- Le Superviseur vous attend. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à ses appartements.

Sans attendre, l'alien se mit en route. Les soldats lui emboîtèrent le pas sans broncher, jusqu'à une grande porte surveillée par deux autres Onisowo, qui les regardaient d'un air peu amène. Il fallut encore quelques minutes de marche à travers un dédale de couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à une autre porte, protégée à nouveau par deux gardes armés.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, les Humains ne virent, de prime abord, qu'une immense table de métal, avec quelques renfoncements par endroits. Un Onisowo se trouvait au fond de la pièce et les invita à s'approcher. Il avait l'air plus âgé que les autres, à en juger par les couleurs de sa peau qui semblaient plus ternes. Devant lui se trouvait l'hologramme d'un autre alien, d'une couleur semblant être améthyste. Hannah fut un instant amusée par la forme du crâne de l'interlocutrice de l'Onisowo : ça lui faisait penser à un escargot. Arrivés à ce qu'il jugeait à bonne distance, le Superviseur leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il avait encore à terminer sa conversation avec l'autre alien.

\- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Maîtresse Onija. Mais soyez assurés que nous viendrons aussi rapidement que possible vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin.  
\- Je vous remercie, répondit la voix de la femme alien.

L'hologramme se brouilla puis disparut. Le moniteur qui avait diffusé l'hologramme se replia et disparu dans le renfoncement de la table de métal. Si Hannah se posait la question de l'utilité de la table, elle avait désormais sa réponse. L'Onisowo se leva et serra de ses deux grandes mains épaisses celles, plus fluettes, de l'Amiral. Le Superviseur lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous recevoir plus tôt. Mon grand âge me fait souffrir ces derniers temps, et je ne voulais pas non plus troubler votre quiétude et votre repos. Par ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire et notamment surveiller de près l'avancement des soins de votre soldat blessé. Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Je vous remercie, Superviseur, commença Hannah. Les blessures du Commandant Shepard ont toutes été guéries. Nous sommes dans l'attente de son réveil. Je ne saurais vous exprimer entièrement ma gratitude : votre aide a été plus que providentielle.

L'alien secoua la tête, assurant que ce n'était rien, et les invita à s'asseoir. Dae Hyun observa le décor tout autour de lui alors qu'Ashley et lui-même s'assirent de part et d'autre de l'Amiral. Le Superviseur leur servit à chacun une boisson chaude qui avait la couleur du café mais pas vraiment le goût. C'était bien plus amer, et même si ce n'était pas au goût des Humains, ils faisaient l'effort de le boire sans grimacer, prenant sur eux pour ne pas vexer leur hôte. Le Superviseur les observa sans rien dire, puis qu'Hannah se décida à reprendre la parole.

\- Vos médecins nous ont été d'un grand secours. Vous avez une technologie médicale impressionnante, technologie que nous ne possédons pas à bord du Normandy.  
\- Merci, Amiral… Il est vrai que nous avons toujours eu à coeur de développer, en premier, les sections médicales et militaires de notre Fédération.  
\- Évidemment, reprit Hannah. Cependant… Tout travail mérite salaire et je crains, que, malheureusement, nous ne soyons pas en mesure de vous payer. Notre système de monnaie est différente du votre et sûrement caduque ici. Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ?

Le Superviseur esquissa un léger sourire tout en répondant.

\- Vous savez, Amiral, nombre de vos soldats ont participé à la vie de la Fédération durant ces derniers mois. Et vos deux scientifiques n'ont pas chômé non plus. Néanmoins… Nous sommes toujours intéressés par de nouvelles connaissances. Apparemment, certains de vos soldats auraient des pouvoirs que peu d'individus dans votre galaxie possèdent ?  
\- Les biotiques... souffla Dae Hyun.  
\- Oui, c'est exactement de ça dont je parle, confirma le Superviseur. Pourriez vous nous transmettre ce que vous avez à ce sujet ? Documents, études, théories, toute information tangible est la bienvenue. Nous ne savons rien de ce que vous appelez "biotique". Ce que nous avons fait pour le Commandant est bien peu, comparativement à l'aide que nous pouvons apporter à d'autres peuples. Considérez que cela sera suffisant pour vous acquitter de votre dette.

Hannah se mit à réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Conseil de la Citadelle voie cet échange d'un mauvais œil, leur envoyer un message prendrait un certain temps, tout comme avoir une réponse. En tant qu'Amiral du Conseil de Défense de l'Alliance Interstellaire, elle jugeait qu'elle avait l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre ce genre de décision. Elle hocha alors la tête tout en souriant en retour au Superviseur.

\- Si vous jugez que cet échange est équitable, je suis d'accord. Nous pourrions également vous procurer certains implants biotiques pour les étudier, si vous le souhaitez. Mais gardez à l'esprit que ces implants ont été conçus pour être adapté à notre physiologie, pas à la vôtre.  
\- Ça me paraît raisonnable, effectivement, répondit l'alien.

L'Amiral se sentit soulagée. Il n'y avait à l'évidence aucun souci à avoir quant aux relations avec ce peuple, décidément aussi curieux que les Quariens quand il s'agissait de technologie. La discussion se fit plus légère, l'Amiral se faisant un plaisir de décrire la Voie Lactée, sous le regard attentif du Superviseur. Son secrétaire derrière lui prenait des notes afin de ne rien perdre de ce savoir. Ce premier contact avec une race alien était une étape rassurante pour Hannah. Quand ils rentreraient chez eux, elle ne manquerait pas de faire un rapport plus que détaillé. Si une éventuelle collaboration était possible entre les peuples de la Galaxie du Triangle et de la Voie Lactée, il était évident que la première se ferait avec les Onisowo. Soudain, le Lieutenant Hwang reçut une alerte sur son OmniTech, en même temps que l'Amiral et Ashley. S'excusant un bref instant, Hannah se leva et s'éloigna pour prendre la communication. Les deux lieutenants reprirent la discussion, mais alors qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter le discours de l'alien sur leur organisation politique, Hannah revint brusquement, en les interrompant.

\- Excusez-moi, Superviseur... Lieutenants ! Le Commandant Shepard est en train de se réveiller.

Ce fut comme si une chape de plomb venait de tomber simultanément dans les estomacs d'Ashley et Dae Hyun. Ils se regardèrent, interdits, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fut la voix profonde du Superviseur qui les ramena à la réalité.

\- N'attendez pas. Je suis sûr que de voir des visages amicaux fera du bien à votre soldat. Nous aurons tout le temps de reprendre cette conversation. Je serais heureux de rencontrer la jeune femme que nous avons sauvée.

Les trois Humains se tournèrent vers l'Onisowo, le remerciant avant de partir. La navette qui les avait déposés était toujours là et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, pendant que l'Amiral demandait au pilote de les conduire au Normandy. La mère avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son impatience et le retour lui sembla atrocement long. L'idée que sa fille se réveille lui faisait immensément plaisir, et ce malgré les réticences du Docteur Chakwas, qui avait assuré que ce n'était pas normal. Après tout, Eireann Shepard n'avait jamais fait dans les normes. Cette impatience, les deux lieutenants qui l'accompagnaient la ressentaient également. À travers les hublots, Hannah voyait le vaisseau sur lequel le Normandy était amarré. Une fois qu'ils posèrent pied à terre, les trois Humains courirent littéralement en direction du bâtiment militaire, passèrent très rapidement par le sas de décontamination et pressèrent le pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le voyant de la porte était vert et Hannah n'attendit aucune autorisation pour y rentrer, Ashley et Dae Hyun sur ses talons. Par précaution, Ashley referma la porte derrière elle, puis posa son regard sur le corps étendu du Commandant. Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais la jeune femme pouvait voir quelques soubresauts agiter ses doigts. Hannah s'approcha de la table d'opération et se pencha très légèrement au-dessus de sa fille. De l'autre côté de la table, le docteur Chakwas surveillait les constantes du Commandant via son OmniTech, les traits tirés et marqués par une certaine inquiétude. Le médecin estimait que le réveil était trop prématuré, et craignait que la douleur soit insupportable pour le Commandant. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas en mesure d'administrer d'autres doses de calmants sans risques. Les minutes passèrent, s'égrenant les unes après les autres.

Des sons. Faibles. Troubles. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle s'élever. Et à mesure que son esprit commençait à émerger, ces mêmes voix devenaient insupportables à ses oreilles et lui vrillaient les tympans. Chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression d'avaler des flammes. Elle se sentait lourde, incapable de se mouvoir correctement. Mais plus que tout, le plus atroce restait cette douleur qui irradiait la moindre parcelle de son être. Elle ne reconnaissait ni les voix ni les odeurs. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un visage au-dessus du sien et son regard se plongea dans le regard émeraude qui la scrutait alors qu'un tendre sourire s'affichait sur le visage de la femme penchée sur elle. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait cette femme au-dessus d'elle ? Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle essayait à nouveau de bouger. La panique l'étreignit et son bras droit partit violemment, pour repousser la femme qui était trop proche d'elle à son goût. Une voix s'éleva, celle d'une femme plus âgée, lui semblait-il.

\- Écartez-vous. Laissez-la respirer. Elle doit être désorientée.

Désorientée... C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser, gémissant à chaque mouvement. Dans ce tourbillon de douleur et de panique, une émotion beaucoup plus négative commençait à naître. Une colère sourde, difficilement maîtrisable gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, en plus de la douleur intenable. Cette souffrance qui enflammait la moindre parcelle de son corps, lui donnant constamment cette impression de fondre, de se dissoudre. Une fois assise, elle releva lentement son regard sur les personnes présentes autour d'elle puis, d'une voix rauque, tout aussi douloureuse que son corps, elle prit la parole.

\- Qui êtes... vous ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme brune, à l'allure athlétique, qui était juste à côté d'un jeune homme aux yeux bridés. La patiente fronça les sourcils, portant une main à sa tête alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Elle retint difficilement un autre gémissement, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide alors que cette colère ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Ashley regardait son Commandant avec un regard bienveillant. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle alors que Dae Hyun avait tenté de la retenir. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien que c'était cette même femme qui avait tenté de leur tirer dessus. Par précaution, le soldat se plaça derrière son homologue féminin, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle éventualité.

\- Commandant Shepard, commença Ashley... Nous vous avons retrouvée. Et avons soigné vos blessures. Vous devriez vous reposer.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Qui c'est ça, le Commandant Shepard ?

Cette voix rauque qui prononçait cette phrase, tous l'avaient bien entendu. Inquiète, Hannah leva le regard vers le docteur Chakwas, qui passa une main sur son visage. Le pire scénario que le médecin redoutait semblait se réaliser. Elle avait estimé qu'au vu des dommages infligés son cerveau, une amnésie partielle était à craindre. Il s'avérait à présent qu'elle était totale. C'était comme si on avait effacé l'essence même de la jeune femme qui s'était bravement battue contre les Moissonneurs et leurs agents. Ashley regardait l'Amiral, ne sachant que dire. Pendant ce temps, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement prêté attention aux mouvements du Commandant, qui tentait de se mettre debout. Ce fut Dae Hyun qui fut le plus rapide à réagir, voyant la jeune femme sur le point de chuter. Il la rattrapa rapidement sous les aisselles, la maintenant contre lui pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son équilibre. À nouveau, son regard rencontra le regard vert du Commandant. Mais dans ces yeux-là, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un galimatias d'émotions sombres comme la haine et la colère… Prudemment, il tenta de la remettre assise sur la table, mais, sûrement sous le coup de l'adrénaline, la jeune femme résista. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, s'affrontant silencieusement. Dae Hyun ne cillait pas, préférant rester attentif au moindre mouvement de son officier supérieur. Shepard se décida finalement à le laisser faire, et ce qu'il lui sembla être une victoire était en réalité un piège. La jeune femme avait repéré, sur une table non loin d'elle, un scalpel dont elle se saisit rapidement. Le Lieutenant sentit le métal froid de l'objet coupant contre son cou, mais continua de la regarder en silence, instaurant à nouveau ce même combat visuel.

En retrait, Hannah avait fait un pas vers sa fille mais Ashley l'avait retenue. Si c'était bien le corps du Commandant Shepard qu'ils avaient récupérés, à l'évidence, elle n'était pas elle-même. La lourde tension qui s'était installée dans l'infirmerie indiquait clairement que l'heure n'était pas à la précipitation. Dae Hyun inspirait profondément, essayant de ne pas bouger, de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. La voix de Shepard s'élevait à nouveau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que m'avez-vous fait ?  
\- Nous vous l'avons dit, Commandant, répondit très calmement le soldat. Nous vous avons retrouvée agonisante dans un module de survie et avons commencé à vous soigner.  
\- Vous appelez ça soigner, vous ?!

Elle parlait sûrement de son bras… Et de certains de ses bandages. Il sentait la pression de la lame du scalpel contre sa gorge augmenter. Puis il ressentit comme une morsure dans sa chair, et un simple filet de sang couler le long de son cou. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ne décide pas d'aller plus loin dans son geste et continuait à la regarder, sans bouger, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Laissez-moi partir, ordonna-t-elle, froidement.  
\- C'est impossible, Commandant. Vous n'êtes pas en...  
\- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Sa voix était montée dans les tours, presque stridente. Dae Hyun grimaça, sentant une certaine angoisse lui saisir les entrailles. Il n'appréciait ce qu'il entendait, et un sentiment d'échec commençait à lui donner un goût amer en bouche. Il vit la main de Shepard blanchir autour du scalpel, puis un hurlement de douleur lui transperça les tympans. Dae Hyun serra les dents et ferma les yeux, impuissant devant la souffrance du Commandant. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout si elle ne se rappelait plus d'eux. Il déglutit difficilement, tenté de calmer la jeune femme, mais en voyant son corps recouvert de bandage par endroit, il hésita quant à la marche à suivre. Devant lui, le corps de la jeune femme se pliait sous le tourment qu'elle endurait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la seule chose qui réussit à franchir le barrage de ses lèvres fut :

\- Sortez.

Elle releva le visage. Tout son être transpirait la haine et la souffrance. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, elle s'énerva un peu plus.

\- Foutez le camp !

Hannah inspira profondément et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Lieutenant Hwang. Il ne servait à rien d'insister ; le mieux était de la laisser seule, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses marques, si tant est qu'elle ne les retrouve. Dae Hyun hésita un instant, son regard toujours posé sur le Commandant, avant de tourner les talons. Une fois que l'infirmerie fut vide, Chakwas prit la précaution de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. A l'extérieur, ils se retrouvèrent face à une foule abasourdie de soldats et compagnons d'armes, qui regardaient les officiers supérieurs avec stupéfaction. La nouvelle du réveil de Shepard s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et l'équipage était à présent perplexe. Sans chercher à leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, Ashley leur donna l'ordre de retourner à leur poste. Seuls les compagnons les plus proches de la jeune femme restèrent. Williams s'adossa contre le mur, Hannah choisit une chaise alors que Dae Hyun s'était laissé glisser le long du mur. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Tous avaient eu cet espoir presque naïf que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dès son réveil, mais ils n'avaient vu que haine et rage. L'asiatique porta une main à son cou et y sentit quelques gouttes de sang. Chakwas s'agenouilla près de lui, refermant rapidement la plaie avec une petite dose de médigel. La première personne qui brisa le silence fut James.

\- Comment va le Commandant ?

Ashley releva la tête et sortit de son silence, cassante.

\- Tu as d'autres questions intelligentes de ce genre, Vega ?  
\- Non mais, je...

Vega préféra se taire et s'éclipsa derrière le petit bar du mess, cherchant à manger. Liara était sortie de son bureau, Miranda à ses côtés et Glyphe juste derrière elle. La biotique humaine s'installa également sur une chaise, avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Le silence se fit de nouveau alors que tous entendaient, de temps à autres, les gémissements de souffrance du Commandant. Chaque râle de douleur était un coup de poignard en plus dans leurs cœurs, il était intolérable qu'elle souffre comme ça. Chacun était à la recherche d'une erreur, notamment les femmes qui avaient participé aux soins. Il devait y avoir une explication. Hannah chercha le regard de l'ancien agent de Cerberus, qui secoua la tête.

\- J'ai suivi à la lettre les informations que j'ai gardées du Projet Lazare. Toutes les données que j'avais concernaient uniquement le Commandant Shepard. Il est impossible qu'une erreur ait pu être commise au niveau de la recomposition cellulaire de son corps.  
\- Il doit bien y avoir une explication, s'emporta l'Amiral. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle souffre ainsi.  
\- La douleur peut ne pas être que physique, Amiral, reprit Chakwas. Il est également possible qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une douleur psychologique. Son cerveau a sûrement été abîmé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Citadelle, au moment de l'activation du Creuset.

Hannah tenta de se calmer. Elle était néanmoins sensible à l'état général de sa fille et son regard se durcissait par moments. Liara soupira : il y avait une personne absente à cette petite réunion improvisée, et le regard azuré de la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte de la batterie principale. Le Turien s'y était enfermé dès que le Commandant avait commencé à hurler. L'Asari avait clairement vu le regard de Garrus exprimer la plus grande souffrance et elle savait qu'il faudrait que l'un d'entre eux se dévoue à aller lui parler, pour le rassurer. Mais que dire dans ce genre de situation ?

Tous ces hurlements. Toute cette souffrance. Garrus ferma les yeux, ses mains serrant la rambarde. Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser autour de lui. L'impression d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien l'épuisait. Il avait pourtant tellement espéré, en apprenant son réveil, qu'elle serait comme avant. Que sa réaction à la sortie du module n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense, qu'elle était simplement désorientée. Il avait tellement imaginé qu'elle les accueillerait, presque souriante, ironisant sur le fait qu'elle venait de vaincre la grande Faucheuse une deuxième fois. Mais ces cris-là… Ce n'était pas des cris de joie. C'était de la souffrance. Il ressentait presque dans sa chair la douleur que sa compagne pouvait vivre. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose. La rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Pourtant, lui-même avait perdu cette force, cette foi en un avenir meilleur avec elle. La porte de la batterie principale s'ouvrit mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Garrus ?

La voix de l'Asari le tira de ses pensées mais il restait résolument le dos tourné, comme s'il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter le regard compatissant de Liara. Cette dernière s'approcha de son ami, avant de poser précautionneusement sa main sur la sienne. Inquiète, elle l'était. Pour Shepard. Pour Garrus.

Les cris de douleur vrillaient encore les oreilles de Garrus. Lui qui s'était réjoui à l'idée que la femme qu'il aime se soit enfin réveillée était choqué par son état. Ces hurlements... Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Garrus s'attendait. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ? Qu'espérait-il ? Personne ne ressortait d'une épreuve comme ça indemne. Sauf... Shepard. Elle les avait pourtant habitués à autre chose. Elle lui avait déjà raconté son réveil, après ses deux années de « mort », quand Cerberus s'était occupé d'elle. Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait eu à se battre contre une armée de méca piratés. Mais aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le faire ? Visiblement non, pas dans cet état. Les mandibules du Turien bougeaient lentement, trahissant son état d'inquiétude avancée. Garrus tourna lentement la tête vers sa camarade et soupira. Il sentait ses dernières forces s'envoler mais sa fierté turienne était encore présente. Malgré tout, il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

\- Ca va aller ?  
\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit le Turien. Elle est de retour…

Mais ça, il n'y croyait pas encore. Shepard, _sa_ Shepard n'était pas encore revenue. Elle était perdue quelque part dans cet océan de douleur et de souffrance. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et sa détresse, Liara la ressentait. Peut-être parce qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui.

\- J'aimerais aller la voir. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que c'est fini maintenant mais… si elle… ne se rappelle pas…  
\- Garrus…  
\- … C'est bien trop dur. J'ai passé des années à tenter de faire mon deuil, à me faire à l'idée d'une galaxie, d'un univers sans elle. Et là, on m'agite sous le nez l'illusion d'une vie avec elle… Mais regarde-la ! s'emporta-t-il, perdant toute contenance.

Liara sursauta légèrement, alors qu'elle voyait les mandibules de Garrus s'agiter d'agacement.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait d'être morte, Liara ! Ca… Ce qu'on vient de faire… Pour elle, c'est cruel ! Je n'arrive ni à me réjouir, ni à me peiner de ce que nous avons fait.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, nous l'avons ramenée ! Elle va pouvoir enfin vivre une vie paisible à nos côtés !  
\- Et si rien de tout ça ne s'améliore ? Tu as entendu comme moi ses hurlements. Y'a rien de paisible ! Non… On n'aurait jamais dû forcer le destin. Ca va se retourner contre nous.

La mauvaise humeur du soldat commençait à se faire ressentir. Plus que de la mauvaise humeur, c'était plutôt le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Liara partageait ses craintes, mais personne n'aurait pu savoir avec certitude qui était dans ce module, ni dans quel état. S'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient pas forcé la main au destin. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Désormais, ils leur faudraient faire avec et trouver toutes les solutions possibles pour aider leur amie à aller mieux. Même si ça serait long, même si ça devait être difficile. Voyant que la conversation était désormais coupée, Liara préféra sortir, laissant Garrus s'occuper l'esprit en calibrant le canon. Et à son tour, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle chercha à s'isoler. Non pas pour se morfondre sur elle-même, mais surtout pour travailler sur l'état de santé de Shepard. Avec Chakwas et Miranda, elles trouveraient quoi faire et comment la sauver.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette douleur. Et l'incompréhension l'énervait encore plus. Elle avait mal. Si mal… Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce corps, comme si plusieurs choses n'avaient pas à être là. Elle observait les divers bandages qu'elle avait sur elle. La douleur lancinante était toujours là, mais après une énième crise qui l'avait laissée pantoise, elle profitait d'un moment de répit pour essayer de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Les étrangers l'avaient appelée à plusieurs reprises « Commandant Shepard ». Elle devait être... une sorte de policier ou de soldat, elle avait sûrement des troupes sous ses ordres. À cette idée, un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais bien sûr, comme si _elle_ allait diriger quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit… Elle porta une main à son bras, tout en commençant à se gratter nerveusement la peau. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se levait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle tenait à peine en équilibre. Sa cheville droite était bandée mais quand son regard se posa sur son pied, elle nota non sans difficulté la différence de couleur. Il était gris… Elle leva ses mains à son visage, réalisant un peu plus, malgré le voile de douleur qui descendait sur ses yeux, qu'une de ses mains était différente. Des membres… bioniques ? Elle serra ses mains, avec plus de difficulté pour la main droite et fronça les sourcils, le venin de la colère se répandant insidieusement dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que ces gens lui avaient fait ? Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un patchwork, que chaque partie de son corps était différente pour une raison X ou veine battait d'agacement à sa tempe alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Les rideaux étaient baissés et personne ne voyait son visage déformé tant par la colère que par la souffrance. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée ici, c'était invivable. Cette odeur âcre d'antiseptique l'écœurait. Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, boitillant sur sa cheville à peine soignée et se grattait jusqu'au sang, faisant sauter un ou deux bandages qui la gênaient un peu trop. Elle n'était habillée que d'un simple débardeur et un short mais elle trouvait ça difficile à supporter. Elle suffoquait et respirait difficilement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle trouve une façon de s'enfuir ! À nouveau, la douleur revint, lancinante, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Lorsque la pression dans son crâne fut trop importante, elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, se pliant sous la douleur avant de laisser s'échapper un autre hurlement. Durant les jours à venir, le quotidien du Normandy serait rythmé par les cris de douleur mais aussi de colère du Commandant, et si l'équipage ressentait à nouveau cette terrible pression sur leurs épaules, chacun savait ce qu'il y avait à faire : trouver un moyen de soigner définitivement leur héroïne.

Le Normandy resta encore une longue semaine en cale sèche chez les Onisowo. Durant cette semaine, la sécurité à bord du vaisseau fut doublée, à cause des accès de violence d'Eireann. Sa colère était si intense qu'ils étaient bien peu nombreux à se risquer dans l'infirmerie. Hannah avait poliment décliné la demande du Superviseur de rencontrer Eireann. Elle n'était clairement pas en état et ses réactions risquaient de mettre à mal leurs relations. Le Superviseur n'avait rien dit, conscient que la décision était sage et avait respecté la volonté de l'Amiral. Une fois que la cale sèche fut levée, le bâtiment militaire quitta la flotte marchande Onisowo. Malheureusement, cette fois, ils n'avaient pas de réponse aux problèmes d'Eireann.

Et comme pour rajouter une dose de stress et d'angoisse supplémentaire, le Conseil de Défense de l'Alliance avait formellement refusé la demande de rapatriement qu'Hannah avait formulé. Le motif ? Son état ne correspondait pas à l'image qui avait été créée autour d'elle. C'était un refus strict et Hannah ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider sa fille. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre. Les soins étaient de véritables parcours du combattant la plupart du temps, elle n'hésitait pas à se débattre, voire à se battre pendant les soins. La seule qui parvenait à l'approcher était IDA. Malheureusement, la synthétique ne pouvait pas être constamment au chevet de la jeune femme et il fallait bien se relayer pour changer ses bandages. Par ailleurs, beaucoup avaient espéré que la présence du Turien aiderait la jeune femme à aller mieux, mais il n'en fut rien, et ce en dépit de tous les efforts de Garrus pour tenter de calmer sa compagne. Il fallait trouver une solution pour au moins soulager la douleur du Commandant. Une fois cela fait, les problèmes de comportement, selon Miranda, disparaîtraient sûrement au fil du temps. L'ordre fut dès lors donné de trouver une de l'aide dans cette galaxie, en espérant que quelqu'un puisse leur tendre la main, à l'instar des Onisowo. Pour Hannah, c'était comme décrocher la Lune. Elle ne croyait pas en une seconde aide providentielle. Ce fut pendant l'un de leurs scans que Glyphe, le petit drone de Liara, se présenta juste devant le Lieutenant Hwang.

\- Lieutenant Hwang, le Docteur T'Soni vous demande.  
\- Ah ? Oui, j'arrive Glyphe.

Et le jeune homme suivit le drone jusqu'à sa maîtresse.


	10. Venom

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Dae Hyun suivit Glyphe et arriva, à sa surprise, devant l'infirmerie. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant que l'Asari se massait la mâchoire d'une main et tenait des bandages de l'autre. Son regard était éloquant, et le Lieutenant soupira. Le Commandant avait, encore une fois, refusé les soins, et l'avait montré de la meilleure façon qui soit : en utilisant les poings. Dae Hyun avait réussi à éviter l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours, mais il ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois. Lui qui pensait qu'une excellente journée s'annonçait...

Chakwas avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec Eireann. Les mains du docteur étaient par ailleurs couvertes de griffures. Liara fixa l'Humain du regard avant de lui tendre les bandages.

\- À vous de jouer, Lieutenant. On a bien essayé de faire venir IDA, mais elle est occupée à analyser les résultats des scans.

IDA était, étrangement, la seule personne que Shepard acceptait de voir et avec qui elle était relativement sympathique, bien que toujours rongée par la haine et la colère.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit le soldat.

Un cri de douleur s'éleva de l'infirmerie.

\- À votre avis ? Je pense qu'elle est toujours aussi violente. Si vous arrivez à la convaincre de se laisser faire, je crois que l'équipage vous portera aux nues, ironisa l'Asari.  
\- Il n'y a pas moyen de lui donner quelque chose ?

La scientifique détourna le regard pour le poser sur Glyphe, qui tournoyait sur lui-même, comme à son habitude. Ce fut le drone qui répondit.

\- Le Commandant Shepard a atteint le taux maximal d'antidouleurs. Lui en redonner serait risqué pour sa santé, déjà bien fragile.  
\- Je vois, soupira Dae Hyun. Merci, Liara... Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire.  
\- Bonne chance, Lieutenant...

Elle s'éclipsa en direction de son bureau, son petit drone sur les talons. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le Lieutenant attendit avec patience que les cris s'atténuent un minimum. Il colla une oreille attentive contre la porte, et lorsque plus aucun son ne lui parvint, il entra. L'odeur de désinfectant était omniprésente, difficilement supportable. Le commandant était assis sur le rebord d'un des lits, lui tournant le dos. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore vu, le soldat retira son Predator, qu'il posa sur une table près de la porte. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air menaçant et préférait prendre ses précautions, à défaut d'être sûr de lui. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la blessée, avant de l'interpeller doucement.

\- Commandant Shepard, je suis le Lieutenant Hwang.

Arrivé à ce qu'il jugeait être bonne distance, il s'arrêta et continua d'observer la jeune femme. Elle ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements qu'à son réveil. Le docteur Chakwas l'avait aidé à enfiler des vêtements plus courts et plus amples, afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'avoir mal. En réalité, cela ne réduisait pas vraiment la sensation de pression qu'elle avait décrite. Elle était d'une maigreur effrayante : malgré la largeur des vêtements, il voyait ses omoplates saillir et se dessiner sous le tissu. Ses cheveux, attachés en un chignon négligé, ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'émaciation de son cou. Son regard glissa sur son bras gauche, qui avait perdu en tonicité. Ne voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se risqua à l'interpeller à nouveau.

\- Shepard ? Je suis venu pour changer vos bandes. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Le silence inquiétant de la jeune femme le fit hésiter à s'installer sur la chaise en face d'elle. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dae Hyun contourna le lit et tira doucement la chaise à lui. Le visage d'Eireann était baissé et elle grattait toujours, nerveusement, la même zone de sa cuisse gauche - une légère plaie apparaissait. Il songea à lui attraper main pour qu'elle arrête mais se ravisa immédiatement : c'était le meilleur moyen pour recevoir un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Il s'installa sur la chaise et essaya de capter son regard.

\- Je voudrais juste nettoyer vos plaies et...  
\- Ça ne sert à rien, le coupa-t-elle.

La voix était moins rauque et il retrouvait un peu de ce timbre qu'il avait toujours connu. Malheureusement, Eireann Shepard était toujours d'humeur aussi exécrable et Dae Hyun roula des yeux. Il fallait néanmoins que le soldat prenne toutes ses précautions, tant pour son bien-être à elle que sa sécurité à lui. Au lieu de chercher à la forcer, il préféra jouer la diplomatie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne servirait à rien ?

Le Commandant leva son regard émeraude et le planta dans celui du jeune homme. Une chape de plomb tomba lourdement dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais vu son regard aussi expressif, et ce qu'il y voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Avec cette lueur de rage indomptable, il se demandait comment elle ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge. Elle restait encore silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle sentait toujours cette douleur courir sous sa peau. Quand elle n'était pas en pleine crise, elle ressentait des picotements, comme des fourmis. Et dès qu'elle atteignait un pic de douleur, cette sensation de fondre, de se dissoudre lui revenait. Ca la rendait folle de ne pas pouvoir dormir ni manger correctement. Elle ne supportait que difficilement les contacts physiques et même prendre une douche était parfois une torture. Elle ne restait d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps sous l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle prit la parole.

\- Parce que ça fait mal. Tout le temps.  
\- Et si je peux vous permettre d'avoir moins mal ?

Le commandant fronça les sourcils. Elle s'agrippa au bord du lit, se retenant sûrement de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Dae Hyun resta néanmoins impassible, comme si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas – alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un animal blessé, pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais. Néanmoins, quelqu'un qui se sentait acculé pouvait être imprévisible et Shepard était justement dans cette situation. Le soldat restait silencieux, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme ui lance le moindre signe d'apaisement, voire qu'elle consente à ce qu'il essaie de changer ses bandages. Il glissa une dernière phrase, dans l'espoir que cette fois-ci, sa demande l'atteigne.

\- Si vous me laissez vous aider, je vous laisserais tranquille et vous pourrez vous reposer.

Le regard farouche du Commandant croisa le sien et il le soutint, non sans difficulté. Elle respirait la hargne et la haine par tous les pores de la peau, et l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie, mais il considéra son absence de réponse comme étant une approbation. Il se leva, posant les bandes à côté d'elle. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement hostile. Le Lieutenant déglutit doucement.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas mal.  
\- Y a intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Dae Hyun ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait capable de faire. Il attendit qu'elle retire son haut, impassible. Il ne la regardait cependant pas dans les yeux, préférant ne pas la provoquer. Avec douceur, ses doigts décrochèrent une agrafe qui se trouvait sur l'épaule et Eireann leva légèrement le bras. Il s'attela à retirer la bande souillée, prenant garde à ne pas y aller trop vite. Ses yeux glissèrent le long du bras de la jeune femme : la peau, malgré quelques cicatrices, ne présentait rien qui puisse faire croire que le Commandant souffre. Pour autant, cette douleur se lisait dans ses yeux, sur ses traits, douleur mélangée à la colère. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son œuvre, le jeune homme s'empara du désinfectant et chercha du regard les quelques cicatrices qu'il y avait sur elle. Il préféra la prévenir.

\- Ça risque de piquer.

Elle continuait de le foudroyer du regard. Si elle avait pu le tuer sur place, rien qu'avec ses yeux, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Impassible, il restait maître de ses émotions, même s'il ressentait une certaine angoisse. Quand il appliqua la compresse sur une des plaies, il vit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracter et ses poings se serrer si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Dae Hyun, cependant, ne flanchait pas. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne la craignait pas, malgré tous les accès de colère qu'elle avait pu avoir ces derniers jours. Les minutes s'égrenaient et le Lieutenant sentait cette hargne grandir chez le Commandant. Néanmoins, elle ne se débattit pas et il commença finalement à remettre les bandes. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, essayant autant que possible de ne pas prêter à attention à la nudité de sa supérieure. Il recouvrit la poitrine et commença à envelopper l'épaule gauche, puis le bras tout entier. Il n'était pas médecin mais essayait de s'appliquer. Il fixa la bande avec une petite épingle et regarda Eireann. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Vous voyez ? Ça n'a pas fait mal. Je vais terminer avec votre jambe. Et après je m'en vais.

Cette dernière ne l'écoutait plus, remettant son débardeur lentement. Il avait l'impression de parler à une sourde ; elle refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre, son regard vert constamment planté dans le sien, brillant de cette lueur toujours aussi farouche et dangereuse. Le Lieutenant ne reconnaissait pas le Commandant qu'il avait servi, il n'arrivait pas non plus à reconnaître, à travers ce visage marqué par l'animosité, la légende qui avait pris vie il y a maintenant huit ans. Il secoua la tête et continua sa besogne. Dae Hyun n'avait plus qu'à désinfecter quelques plaies, et se réjouissait intérieurement de son sans-faute. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait... jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement parvienne à ses oreilles. Il eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir la main du Commandant rencontrer sa joue alors qu'elle quittait brusquement le lit. Dae Hyun essayait de comprendre où il avait pu fauter alors que Shepard s'était réfugiée dans un coin de l'infirmerie, une intense sauvagerie émanant d'elle. Le Lieutenant se massa un instant la joue, essayant de faire partir les picotements tandis qu'elle le regardait, avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? cracha-t-elle.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il regardait ses mains, les bandages, la jeune femme... Et refaisait le trajet inverse. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait eu mal, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse l'avoir blessé. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle se recroquevillait sur elle, non sans perdre le contact visuel. C'était comme si elle tentait de se fondre dans le mur. Si elle avait pu, il n'y avait nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Shepard. Je n'ai fait que vous soigner. J'ai fait exactement la même chose que pour votre torse.  
\- Non ! T'as fait autre chose ! Et ça m'a fait mal ! Cria-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu. Le discours d'Eireann était incohérent. Plus elle lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, moins le Lieutenant comprenait. L'asiatique se gratta la tête avant de s'accroupir devant la jeune femme. Il laissa le silence s'installer, attendant que la respiration du Commandant ne se calme. Doucement, il tendit la main vers elle. Si elle se comportait comme un animal farouche et blessé, alors il agirait adéquatement.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Commandant. Laissez-moi terminer ce que j'ai commencé et…  
\- Ne me touche plus ! Je veux sortir !

Elle bondit sur lui avec la rapidité d'un félin et le plaqua au sol. Le contact surprit Dae Hyun qui, dès lors, ne sut plus quoi faire. Il posa son regard sur Shepard, les mains levées sans oser la toucher. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise et à nouveau, fit ressurgir un souvenir.

 **Couloir de la salle des machines, cinq ans plus tôt.**

Eireann quittait la salle des machines, après une discussion avec l'Ingénieur Adams. Elle lui avait rapporté les pièces qu'il lui avait réclamée pour le réacteur du Normandy, et il était temps de mettre le cap sur la Flotte Quarienne. Elle avait le regard baissé sur un rapport et ne vit pas l'Enseigne Hwang sur son chemin. Elle le percuta et ils chutèrent lourdement au sol. Eireann grimaça légèrement. Son regard croisa celui du soldat et elle se raidit. Il avait les mains levées devant lui et la regardait, sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Le Commandant se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et le coeur du soldat manqua un battement. La jeune femme, par ailleurs, ne comprit pas pourquoi son propre coeur s'emballait. Mais finalement, elle se redressa, brisant cette situation inconfortable.

\- Excusez-moi, Enseigne… Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
\- Ce… n'est rien. J'aurais également dû faire attention.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, gênés, l'un face à l'autre. Shepard évitait le regard du soldat avant de lui sourire doucement, se massant la nuque.

\- Je… je dois y aller.

Dae Hyun sourit maladroitement et s'écarta, laissant son officier supérieur passer à côté de lui pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseu. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Eireann sentit son coeur manquer un autre battement mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur elle.

 **Infirmerie du Normandy, de nos jours.**

Dae Hyun secoua la tête. Ce souvenir avait été fugace mais la situation n'était malheureusement pas la même. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais aucune idée, aucun mot ne lui traversa l'esprit pour apaiser le Commandant, dont il sentait la fureur grandir sans explication. Ils gardèrent cette position un moment avant que Shepard ne fronce les sourcils et qu'un sifflement désapprobateur ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa rapidement et fila vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Le temps qu'il se relève, elle était déjà devant la porte et avait empoigné l'arme qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée, avant de sortir.

\- Et merde !

Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin. Elle serait rapidement arrêtée, mais là, elle était armée et si l'équipage s'était armé... C'était bien pour se protéger d'elle. Dae Hyun maudit son incompétence sortant immédiatement derrière elle. Cette dernière s'était retrouvée face à deux soldats, qui la braquaient, lui invectivant de poser l'arme au sol. Eireann portait la main à sa tempe, blêmissant de plus en plus. Hannah et Liara étaient sorties du bureau de l'Asari et regardaient la scène, stupéfaites. La mère voulut s'approcher de sa fille, mais l'Asari la retint par le bras ; le Lieutenant, lui venait de s'interposer entre la convalescente et les deux gardes. Les deux soldats semblèrent se calmer sous le regard de Dae Hyun qui, froidement, les menaça.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Ou je vous jure que la seule chose que vous verrez ces prochains jours, ce sont les chiottes !

Le Commandant, quant à elle, serrait le Predator entre les mains, encore maladroite. Elle leva son arme pour le braquer et le lieutenant sentit l'adrénaline monter. Il ne devait pas céder à la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait. Il posa son regard sur elle, tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

\- Shepard... Donnez-moi cette arme. Réfléchissez un peu, vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper comme ça.

Son intervention eut tout sauf l'effet escompté. Elle le braquait à présent avec assurance, récupérant ses réflexes de soldat. Son corps retrouvait la mémoire... Dae Hyun aurait préféré qu'il n'en fût rien.

\- S'il vous plaît, Shepard, donnez-moi cette arme.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Pour que vous puissiez à nouveau m'enfermer ?! J'ai quoi en échange ?! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Shepard...

La confrontation silencieuse dura de longues minutes. Lieutenant et Commandant se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'Amiral restait en retrait, sa main posée sur sa propre arme de poing. Fille ou pas, si elle représentait un danger, elle devait être prête à la neutraliser afin qu'elle ne puisse pas nuire. Elle n'avait pas de bouclier, rien pour la protéger, une simple balle suffirait à stopper toute agression. La main tendue du Lieutenant ne bougeait pas, il s'était figé et était devenu aussi raide qu'une statue. Une véritable tension s'installait entre les deux personnes, qui refusaient l'une comme l'autre de faire le premier pas. Alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ce fut finalement Eireann qui obtempéra. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Lentement, elle baissa son arme, posant une simple condition :

\- Ok... j'te la rends. Si je sors de cette foutue pièce. Et que je n'y retourne plus.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais... commença Dae Hyun.  
\- Bien entendu ! Intervint Hannah. Nous avons justement une chambre inoccupée que vous pourriez occuper. Lieutenant Hwang... Je suis sûre que ce serait un endroit plus approprié pour notre... invitée.

C'était étrange pour Hannah de vouvoyer son enfant, mais elle savait que sa propre fille ne la reconnaissait pas, et vu son état, il valait mieux prendre certaines précautions, comme ne pas l'énerver inutilement. Le fait de parler d'une chambre autre que l'infirmerie semblait avoir temporairement apaisé la véritable furie devant eux, qui rendit l'arme à Dae Hyun. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement avant de remettre l'arme à sa ceinture pendant qu'Eireann continuait à le regarder, un air de défi et de rage sur le visage. L'asiatique commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils réussiraient à rendre la mémoire à la femme qu'ils avaient connue. Le soldat fit un pas de côté, indiquant l'ascenseur et Shepard passa à côté de lui, en claudiquant légèrement. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hannah qui secouait la tête, d'un air désolé. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent tous le coup, qu'ils endurent, même si c'était difficile. Ils finiraient par y arriver…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'ascenseur, ce dernier s'ouvrit sur Garrus, qui les regarda avec stupeur.

S'il y avait bien une personne que l'Humain ne voulait pas voir, surtout en compagnie du de la jeune femme, c'était bien le Turien. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent brièvement du regard, puis Garrus posa son regard sur la jeune femme, qui le foudroyait toujours autant du regard. Si son cœur avait pu se briser un peu plus, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait aimé prendre Eireann dans ses bras, lui dire que désormais, il était là pour elle. Malheureusement, il se rappelait encore de la dernière fois où il avait tenté de changer ses bandages et n'avait pas franchement eu le même succès que Dae Hyun. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à bord du Normandy et cela faisait deux semaines que Garrus n'avait pas réussi à être plus proche d'elle. Contrairement à cet humain-là... Le Turien toisa Dae Hyun d'un regard courroucé. Dae Hyun, lui, déglutit difficilement, sentant la jalousie du turien devant lui. Finalement, Garrus brisa le silence :

\- Où va-t-elle ?  
\- L'Amiral Shepard a accédé à la demande du Commandant de quitter l'infirmerie. Je la transfère dans la cabine qu'elle occupait il y a cinq ans.

La principale concernée les regardait toujours de cet air mauvais. Elle s'entêtait à leur dire qu'elle ne se rappelait pas être leur Commandant, ni même qu'elle n'avait aucun foutu souvenir de son passé, de qui elle était... mais à terme, elle avait fini par réagir au moins à son « prénom » : Eireann, apparemment. Elle commençait doucement à s'impatienter et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait quitter cet endroit le plus vite, il fallait qu'elle essaie, au maximum, de gagner la confiance de ces gens. Elle avait déjà réussi à quitter l'infirmerie pour une autre pièce qui sentirait sûrement moins l'antiseptique et le sang ; la prochaine étape, ce serait de quitter ce vaisseau. Une fois qu'il serait posé quelque part, du moins. La jeune femme sentait toujours la colère danser dans ses veines et son teint devenait de plus en plus blême à mesure que le temps passait, alourdissent l'atmosphère en plus de la tension qu'elle sentait circuler entre les deux hommes. Pour un peu, elle s'en amuserait presque. Un sourire carnassier commença doucement à se dessiner sur son visage tandis que les deux hommes continuaient à se jauger du regard avant que le Turien ne reprenne la parole.

\- Et bien sûr, c'est vous qui l'accompagnez...  
\- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de l'Amiral, Vakarian, répondit sèchement Dae Hyun. Si ça ne vous satisfait pas, je vous laisse aller lui en toucher un mot.

Piqué au vif, Garrus posa son regard d'acier serti de vert sur l'Humain. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans broncher, avant que le Turien ne s'écarte pour les laisser passer. Si c'était un ordre de l'Amiral... Eireann s'engouffra la première dans l'ascenseur, suivie du jeune homme, qui garda une distance de sécurité mais ne lâchait pas la jeune femme du regard. Dans sa poche, il vérifiait qu'il avait bien les bandages afin de terminer au moins de lui bander la cuisse. A nouveau, il nota qu'Eireann se mit à gratter une zone bien spécifique de son bras gauche. Il soupira et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas bon, mais le regard froid qu'elle lui jeta le coupa dans son élan. Il détourna le regard, la main posée sur son arme de poing. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage de la cabine de Shepard et le soldat fit signe au Commandant de sortir en premier. Il la suivit de près, demandant ensuite à IDA de déverrouiller la cabine. Une fois que le voyant fut devenu vert, Dae Hyun ouvrit la porte, laissant le loisir à la blessée de pouvoir voir la cabine. Il espérait, naïvement, que cette pièce lui rappelle quelque chose, un quelconque souvenir... mais à son grand dam, elle n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de jeter un regard dégoûté autour d'elle. Il sortit les bandages de sa poche, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

\- Commandant... Je dois juste...

Elle se retourna vers lui sans mot dire, et le regard qu'elle avait ne laissait aucun doute sur son ressenti. Jamais le soldat n'avait vu tant de hargne dans un seul être et c'était loin de le rassurer. Néanmoins, il avait été entraîné à faire face à n'importe quelle situation, et commandant ou pas, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Dae Hyun gardait les bandes en main, sans bouger. C'est elle qui fit le premier pas vers lui, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa personne. Eireann ne quittait pas un seul instant son regard du sien, le jaugeant, l'analysant. Il se sentait décrypté de part en part par cette femme et il savait qu'elle cherchait la moindre faiblesse. Il prit une grande inspiration, se redressant quelque peu, prêt à lui faire face, la tension devenant palpable. Elle s'arrêta à seulement un pas de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude contre sa peau et voyait mieux ses yeux verts. Malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait pas l'éclat qu'il y avait dedans. Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas le Commandant Shepard, il refusait de le croire. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer le contraire.

\- T'es qui ?

Il s'était déjà présenté un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais sûrement avait dû-t-elle ne pas l'écouter. Dae Hyun répondit le plus calmement du monde.

\- Je suis le Lieutenant Commandant Hwang Dae Hyun de l'Alliance Interstellaire. J'étais votre subordonné il y a quelques années.  
\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, dit-elle froidement.  
\- Les dommages que...  
\- Rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que les autres et toi me voulez ?

Il devait rester calme. Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation de la secouer et de lui remettre ses souvenirs dans le crâne. Hannah avait obtempéré à sa demande pour qu'il puisse récupérer son arme qu'il avait laissé traîner comme un véritable bleu.

\- Vous soigner, Commandant. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici.  
\- Me soigner ? Vous êtes la cause principale de ma douleur ! Là où j'étais, je ne souffrais pas ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tout ça, c'est exclusivement de votre faute.

Si elle avait pu lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, elle l'aurait fait. Dae Hyun sentit une déchirure dans son âme. De leur faute ? Alors qu'ils étaient venus dans cette galaxie, pour elle, dans l'espoir de la retrouver ? Et elle osait dire que c'était de leur faute ? Le venin de la colère commençait à empoisonner l'esprit du soldat, qui regardait plus durement la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle pour parler d'une voix sifflante.

\- De notre faute ? Nous vous avons sortie de là ! Nous avons quitté nos mondes pour vous !  
\- Mais j'en ai rien à carrer de vos états d'âmes ! Vous aviez qu'à rester chez vous au lieu de venir me chercher ! C'est pas vous qui souffrez tout le temps, constamment !  
\- Parce que vous croyez qu'on ne souffre pas à notre façon ?

Elle restait silencieuse et il en profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- On s'est battus à vos côtés, on est allés jusqu'en enfer pour vous ! Vous étiez notre Commandant, notre amie. Vous croyez que ça nous plaît de vous voir comme ça ?

Eireann fut plus rapide à réagir. Dae Hyun sentit son vêtement se serrer au niveau de sa gorge pendant qu'elle le plaquait contre la cloison de la cabine. Leur soudaine proximité le dérangea tandis qu'il gardait son regard baissé sur elle. Il ne devait pas la malmener, sous aucun prétexte mais ce n'était soudainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le comportement de Shepard commençait à exaspérer le soldat. Si son but était de le faire sortir de ses gonds, elle finirait par y arriver. La respiration du soldat se fit plus hachée et il sentait la colère s'insinuer de plus en plus dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas dans « j'en ai rien à foutre » ? Je suis déjà coincée dans ce trou à rat, j'suis obligée de vous supporter, vous et vos foutus regards compatissants... Et je devrais me soucier de vous ? J'suis pas psy ! J'en ai rien à carrer...

Dae Hyun perdait très rarement le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait élevé par une famille coréenne, et avait appris l'art du contrôle de soi. Mais là, c'en était trop. D'un rapide mouvement du bras, il se défit de l'emprise de la jeune femme pour lui attraper le poignet, puis ce fut son tour à elle de se retrouver contre la cloison, ses deux poignets fermement tenus par le soldat. Il la maintenait avec force, se contrefichant de pouvoir lui infliger plus de douleur. Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre cracher son venin ainsi alors qu'ils s'étaient tous démenés pour la retrouver. Il ne supportait plus d'être pris pour un abruti, lui qui l'avait soutenue par le passé. C'était d'autant plus difficile que lui se rappelait de toute ça, mais pas elle. Il se rappelait de leurs discussions, des longues soirées passées ensemble à discuter d'elle, de son histoire. Il se rappelait de ses moments de doutes et d'incertitudes, de lui avoir ouvert ses bras pour qu'elle vienne y trouver un refuge, en dépit de sa relation avec le Turien. C'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée. Pas un autre soldat, pas même Garrus. Lui. Et de la voir le traiter ainsi le rendait malade. Il la foudroyait du regard et un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage de Shepard.

\- Eh ben alors... On a peur ? On craque sous la pression ?  
\- La ferme ! Vous passez votre temps à cracher votre venin...  
\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu veux que je me plie à ta volonté, mon gars ? Susurra-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme au ton de sa voix. Il était bien trop proche d'elle mais s'il reculait, surtout maintenant, il montrait une forme de faiblesse et il ne devait pas obtempérer. Elle devait se plier, elle devait se calmer. Un long silence s'abattait sur la cabine du commandant alors que ce jeu du regard s'instaurait à nouveau entre eux. Il la sentait se débattre et il voyait, plus que la colère sur son visage, un rictus de douleur apparaître. Il hésita à la lâcher, craignant une feinte de sa part. Quand un hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, Dae Hyun n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de retirer son emprise sur elle et de l'envelopper de ses bras avant que les jambes d'Eireann ne se dérobent sous son poids et qu'elle ne chute. Silencieusement, il restait là, contre elle, ses cris déchirant ses tympans. Personne ne pouvait les entendre et il hésita à appeler Chakwas. Mais comme lui avait dit Liara, le Commandant avait atteint la limite des doses journalières d'antidouleur, elle ne pouvait plus en prendre sans craindre des conséquences dramatiques. Il fallait donc attendre que ça passe. Le Lieutenant la maintenait doucement contre lui alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler comme une feuille.

La douleur était insupportable. Eireann avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cerveau, sans ménagement. Qu'on s'amusait à faire couler du métal en fusion sur sa peau. Chacun de ses nerfs étaient à vif, lui infligeant un tourment inimaginable. Elle avait tant voulu mourir depuis son réveil. De voir que ces gens-là insistaient pour qu'elle vive... Elle ne le supportait pas. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant ce qu'il se passait dans son corps ; cette impression d'être tiraillée de tous les côtés, en permanence, qu'on lui plantait simultanément des aiguilles dans la peau ou qu'on la coupait de part et d'autre. Cette douleur la rendait folle. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'arracher la peau, les cheveux… Ou mourir. Mais même cette simple volonté, on la lui refusait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa détresse et son mal-être. On lui refusait la paix. Elle était si bien avant, dans ce cocon froid et métallique. Elle n'avait jamais eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, de ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêve. D'un si long sommeil. Et c'était la seule chose dont elle se rappelait : que le sommeil n'avait jamais été quelque chose de facile pour elle. Peut-être parce qu'encore maintenant, elle se sentait lasse et fatiguée. Désormais... tout était différent. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine. Tous ces gens, tous ces sourires et leurs faux-semblants l'énervaient. Elle ressentait la peur qu'ils avaient d'elle, la peine qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Elle voulait juste s'enfuir, trouver un endroit où elle pourrait s'isoler. Un autre gémissement de douleur se bloqua dans sa gorge : son corps se contractait, ses muscles la lâchaient, la torturaient. Elle frappa de ses poings le torse du jeune homme qui la maintenait, comme si cela lui permettrait d'évacuer ce mal, mais en vain. Ce sentiment d'impuissance la rendait encore plus malade. Cette crise de douleur fut terriblement longue pour la jeune femme, qui sentit dès lors la colère monter en flèche dans son esprit. Une fois que le calvaire fut passé, elle repoussa le jeune homme et s'éloigna de lui en boitant. Eireann planta son regard dans celui du soldat et ce dernier essaya de s'approcher, comme pour tenter de savoir si elle allait bien. Mais bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne pourrait pas aller bien de sitôt.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser ? Pourquoi vous me faites subir ça ?! Est-ce que t'imagine un seul instant le calvaire que j'endure ?  
\- Commandant...  
\- Arrête ! J'suis rien pour toi, et surtout pas ton Commandant ! Je préfère être morte plutôt qu'ici avec vous !

Cette dernière phrase brisa Dae Hyun et un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage. Cette émotion n'échappa pas au regard perçant de la jeune femme. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était... triste ? A cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de dire, d'un air faussement compatissant :

\- Oh... T'es triste ? Parce que je t'ai dit que tu n'étais rien pour moi.  
\- Vous ne savez pas, Commandant.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi... ?

Dae Hyun foudroya Eireann du regard. Il rêvait de la secouer, de lui hurler à la figure son passé, leur passé et sa mâchoire se contractait sous la colère. Elle ne savait rien parce qu'elle avait oublié, elle se moquait de lui. En plus de le blesser, elle l'humiliait. Dans son cœur se mélangeaint tant d'émotions... certaines qu'il aurait aimé ne pas éprouver en cet instant. Leur soudaine proximité le gêna à nouveau alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur lui. Il recula avant de se redresser.

\- Il serait temps de vous reposer, Commandant.  
\- Tu fuis. Et tu n'assumes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche.  
\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Shepard. Et vous avez oublié... tout ce que nous avons traversé pour vous. Avec vous.

Il se redressa, remettant en place son uniforme avant de la regarder froidement. Non loin de lui, Eireann tentait à son tour de se redresser, bien que plus difficilement. Il regarda la cabine à nouveau, avant de dire.

\- Vous resterez ici. Et n'en sortirez qu'accompagnée.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais tu...  
\- Vous êtes sortie de l'infirmerie, nous avons accédés à votre demande. Mais votre présence est toxique, trancha-t-il, excédé.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'insurgea Eireann.  
\- Au contraire... Et pour votre sécurité comme la nôtre, vous ne sortirez que lorsque l'Amiral aura statué sur votre cas.

Dae Hyun tourna les talons sur les protestations venimeuses d'Eireann et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Tant pis pour les bandages, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Il entendit les points rageurs de la jeune femme s'abattre sur la cloison métallique, accompagné d'un cri de haine. Le soldat appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, écoutant sans les entendre les flots d'injures qui traversaient les lèvres de l'ancien soldat. Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps, c'était impensable et inimaginable de la laisser dans cet état. Il leur fallait une solution au plus vite, car plus le temps passait et plus le Lieutenant craignait que la guérison ne soit impossible. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, Dae Hyun se décida à aller voir l'Amiral. Il devait lui faire son rapport.

Hannah était retournée sur la passerelle de commandement, inquiète. Ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver l'aide nécessaire pour guérir le Commandant. L'Amiral se retenait d'exploser de colère. Elle aurait bien désobéi aux ordres du Comité, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Le Comité s'était beaucoup durci depuis la fin de la Guerre des Moissons et bien que n'étant pas d'accord avec leur décision, Hannah n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Dans son dos, elle entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la voix du Lieutenant Hwang s'éleva.

\- Amiral.

Hannah resta un moment immobile avant de lui faire face. D'un mouvement de tête, elle le mit au repos.

\- Vous voudrez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre arme ?  
\- Une négligence de ma part, Amiral, répondit le Lieutenant, sans se laisser démonter. Je tenais à ne pas avoir l'air hostile devant le Commandant.

Le regard de l'Amiral se durcit. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse. L'asiatique se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'elle lui réservait. Se faire prendre son arme de service par quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux pouvait être sanctionné. Mais le silence, bien que lourd, d'Hannah lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur… ou serait prête à lui rappeler cette bévue au moment opportun. Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocutrice, le soldat reprit la parole.

\- Je suis parvenu à changer une partie de ses bandages. Je ne lui ai néanmoins pas forcé la main pour le reste...  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son officier supérieur. Hannah soupira. A l'évidence, le soldat ne présentait aucune marque de coup mais il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'un peu plus sournois. La langue d'Hannah claqua contre son palais, agacée par la situation.

\- J'ai pris la décision de verrouiller la cabine de Shepard en attendant que vous ayez statué sur son cas, reprit prudemment le Lieutenant. Néanmoins, si je puis me permettre, la forcer à l'isolement n'est pas une bonne chose pour elle et risquerait d'aggraver son comportement.  
\- Et je suppose que vous avez une autre suggestion ? Demanda Hannah.  
\- Oui, Amiral. Nous devons adopter une autre ligne de conduite envers le Commandant. La soumettre à une surveillance constante. Ne plus être armé à proximité d'elle.

Hannah tourna à nouveau le dos au soldat. Il était plus qu'urgent de trouver de l'aide. Elle regarda Traynor, silencieuse à sa droite, qui attendait sûrement un nouvel ordre de sa part. Il n'y eut plus un seul mot de prononcé, juste une attente lourde d'interrogation. D'une voix lasse, la mère du Commandant brisa le silence.

\- Traynor. Dites à Miss Lawson et au Docteur Chakwas que je veux, le plus rapidement possible, tout ce qu'elles peuvent me dire sur une possible guérison. N'importe quoi.  
\- Oui, Amiral, répondit la spécialiste avant de quitter son poste.  
\- Lieutenant Hwang ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, dans l'attente de ses ordres.

\- Vous avez parlé d'une surveillance constante, n'est-il pas ? Eh bien, comme c'est votre idée, je vous en charge.

Hannah se tourna vers lui. C'était exactement ce que le soldat ne souhaitait pas. L'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré qu'elle désigne quelqu'un d'autre. Garrus, par exemple. Sa mâchoire se contractait nerveusement alors qu'Hannah terminait sa phrase.

\- Ainsi, elle ne sera plus obligée d'être enfermée. Néanmoins Lieutenant... Le moindre problème, le moindre incident vous sera directement imputé. Je vous tiendrai pour responsable de tout faux pas, finit-elle froidement.  
\- Oui... Amiral. Compris, Amiral.

Il eut tout juste le temps de la saluer qu'elle lui ordonna de retourner auprès du Commandant. Dae Hyun s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, interdit. Comment allait-il gérer Shepard ? Il serait bien obligé de l'enfermer le soir dans sa cabine pour être sûr qu'elle ne se promène pas partout sur le vaisseau. Mais allait-il devoir rester dans sa cabine ? Si elle trouvait le moyen de s'échapper, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire… Le jeune homme soupira ; il n'avait guère le choix que de rester avec elle, à chaque instant. Mais dans ce cas, comment lui expliquer ? Après avoir fait un détour par le quartier d'équipagepour y récupérer quelques affaires, il se rendit à nouveau à l'ascenceur et tomba de nouveau nez-à-nez avec Garrus. La tension redevenait palpable entre les deux hommes et le Turien posa son regard froid sur l'Humain. Jugeant qu'il était en droit de savoir, Dae Hyun se risqua à l'avertir.

\- Le Commandant ne va toujours pas mieux. Il a été décidé par l'Amiral qu'elle serait soumise à une surveillance constante.

Garrus resta un court instant silencieux. Son regard devenait plus dur à mesure que l'homme devant lui parlait.

\- Et je peux savoir qui se chargera de cette surveillance ? questionna Garrus.  
\- Moi, souffla Dae Hyun.

S'il avait pu deviner ce qui allait arriver ensuite, le soldat n'aurait rien dit. Le Turien le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le regard menaçant.

\- Vous... Vous avez fait tout ça... Juste pour être avec elle ! Gronda le Turien.  
\- Garrus... Je vous en prie, ne soyez-pas...  
\- Ne soyez pas quoi, rugit le Turien. Jaloux ? Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai jamais vu comment vous la regardiez ? Avant et encore maintenant ?  
\- S'il vous plaît... Garrus... Il y a un malentendu, essaya vainement Dae Hyun. Reprenez-vous, c'est un ordre de l'Amiral !

Alertée par le bruit, Samara quitta la baie d'observation afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. L'asiatique tourna son regard vers l'Asari, la suppliant silencieusement de lui venir en aide. Doucement, cette dernière s'approcha, avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Garrus. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de vous emporter, Garrus. Vous devriez tourner la page. Si c'est un ordre de l'Amiral, je ne suis pas certaine que le Lieutenant Hwang ne s'acquitte de cette mission avec plaisir. Shepard souffre et ne va pas bien. Elle doit être surveillée.  
\- Mais il… Il est… Il sera… balbutia Garrus.  
\- Shepard n'est pas elle-même pour le moment. Vous risqueriez d'être blessé, physiquement ou psychologiquement. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, continua la Probatrice, d'un calme olympien.

Garrus resta immobile, encore un instant, avant de reposer le soldat au sol, non sans l'avoir foudroyé du regard. Le souffle court, Dae Hyun remercia Samara avant de se redresser. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose mais le regard haineux du Turien le fit se raviser. Décidément, chacune de ses rencontres avec ce géant lui valait, au mieux d'être plaqué contre un mur, au pire, d'avoir le nez cassé. Tout en remettant son uniforme en place, Dae Hyun tourna les talons, sans un mot, avant de se diriger vers la cabine de Shepard. Si en plus d'une Shepard à l'esprit dérangé, il devait gérer un Turien jaloux, Dae Hyun ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à la pire journée, voire semaine de sa vie, le soldat pria intérieurement une quelconque force supérieure de leur venir en aide. Sinon, à l'instar de cette mère éplorée, qui s'épuisait à tenter de trouver une situation, il savait qu'aucun ne sortirait indemne de cette histoire.


	11. Gateway

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Le Normandy avait maintenant quitté la flotte Onisowo depuis plusieurs semaines. Le quotidien du vaisseau était rythmé par les allées et venues agacées du Lieutenant Hwang, suivi de près par une Shepard toujours aussi hargneuse. Les mesures de sécurité la concernant étaient maximales. Si Eireann avait une relative liberté au sein du Normandy, l'ordre avait été donné de minimiser les interactions avec elle. Hannah n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette mesure, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et c'était sans compter sur la tension palpable entre le Turien et le Lieutenant. Une guerre froide était déclarée entre les deux… ou plutôt, Garrus l'avait provoquée. Dae Hyun, lui, ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de l'Amiral. Cette dernière espérait que le Commandant ne se serve pas de cette hostilité pour envenimer la situation. Mais au fond d'elle, Hannah sentait que cette histoire finirait par déraper. Désespérée, elle avait redemandé un retour au Comité de Défense : la réponse était restée négative. Il leur était formellement interdit de ramener dans l'espace concilien le Commandant Shepard dans cet état. Elle ne ferait que choquer l'opinion publique et détruirait l'image héroïque qu'elle incarnait. Ils étaient donc seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes, en attendant de trouver une solution. Si celle-ci existait.

De leur côté, Liara, Miranda et IDA passaient le plus clair de leur temps à naviguer entre l'infirmerie et le bureau de l'Asari, cherchant des solutions. Tous les éléments concernant Eireann avaient été consignés dans une multitude de rapports. Les opérations menées par les Onisowo avaient été complètement décortiquées, afin de trouver la moindre faille dans les soins apportés au Commandant. Mais rien ne semblait expliquer la souffrance de la jeune femme. Par moment, cette dernière se tordait dans tous les sens, accablée par une douleur incompréhensible. D'autres fois, des hurlements de rage parvenaient aux oreilles des occupants du Normandy. Tali avait bien tenté, une fois, d'apaiser la jeune femme… mais elle était ressortie de cette confrontation avec plusieurs griffures. Depuis cette altercation, elle et beaucoup d'autres évitaient le Commandant autant que possible.

Cette nuit-là, Dae Hyun n'avait que très peu dormi. Il avait passé la nuit dans la cabine du Commandant, à la surveiller alors qu'elle hurlait toujours de douleur. Son sommeil, très léger, n'était en réalité qu'une succession de courtes siestes. Bien malgré lui, il avait commencé à se blinder contre la souffrance de la jeune femme. Il devait néanmoins rester attentif à d'autres épisodes bien plus dangereux : ceux de l'expression, violente et explosive, de sa colère et de sa haine. Lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, le Lieutenant avait pu se reposer à son tour.

Le réveil sonna, réveillant brutalement le soldat qui eut bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une violente migraine lui vrillait le crâne. La fatigue commençait à peser sur ses épaules et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Dae Hyun jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers le lit où le commandant dormait encore. Il s'était extirpé du canapé, bien difficilement, son dos le rappelant à l'ordre. Il n'allait pas faire de vieux os s'il continuait ainsi. Il fallait trouver une solution très rapidement. Malheureusement, Hannah Shepard ne semblait pas décider à astreindre un autre membre d'équipage à la surveillance du Commandant. Et quand bien même elle le ferait... personne ne voudrait prendre sa place. Son regard glissa jusqu'au lit et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit qu'Eireann s'était redressée. Elle avait toujours ce même air sombre, cette même colère tapie au fond de ses yeux. Dae Hyun se ressaisit. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur une fois de baisser sa garde et Shepard semblait s'amuser de cette faiblesse. Si elle ne se rappelait de rien, en tout cas, elle utilisait le peu qu'elle pouvait deviner pour le retourner contre lui.

Il rêvait de pouvoir la haïr, la maudire. Toutefois, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était toujours là, endormi au fond de ses tripes. Et il lui pardonnait. Continuellement. Mais ce regard qu'elle lui lançait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'autant plus qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie pour passer des examens. Dae Hyun savait que ce serait bien difficile de la convaincre de s'y rendre. Et s'il avait réussi à négocier au début, le soldat commençait à être à court d'options. Il y avait bien une revendication qu'elle lui avait faite précédemment : celle de quitter le vaisseau. Mais c'était hors de question. Il se redressa et prépara des affaires propres pour la jeune femme.

\- Allez-vous préparer. Le Docteur Chakwas vous attend pour votre examen de contrôle.

Eireann leva ses yeux émeraude vers le lieutenant, arquant un sourcil. Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rétorqua, d'un air revêche.

\- Je refuse. J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être prise pour un rat de laboratoire.  
\- C'est pour votre...  
\- Ouais, ouais, garde ton laïus du « c'est pour votre bien ». Foutaises ! Si c'était vraiment pour mon bien, y'a longtemps que vous auriez trouvé une solution !

Comme souvent, la discussion s'annonçait laborieuse. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Dae Hyun n'avait pas envie de batailler une énième fois avec la jeune femme. Il sentait que sa patience s'amenuisait.

\- Je vous l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois… Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous avez été retrouvée quasiment morte, dans un module de survie endommagé perdu depuis plusieurs années. On ne fait pas de miracles et vous ne nous facilitez pas vraiment la vie !  
\- Ça, pour ne pas comprendre ! Tu crois pouvoir te mettre à ma place, pouvoir "comprendre" ce que je ressens ? Mais tu ne comprends rien, mon garçon. Rien ! Tu crois connaître la douleur ? Ce n'est que ton égo blessé de savoir que tu n'es rien pour moi qui te fait mal.

C'en était trop. Dae Hyun sentit le barrage de sa patience céder, laissant libre cours au flot de colère et de rage qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il lâcha les affaires qu'il préparait et se précipita sur Eireann, se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Pour celle qui a tout vu et tout vécu ?!  
\- Tu comptes me faire culpabiliser peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
\- Espèce de garce ! cracha le soldat, haineux. L'équipage de ce vaisseau, Garrus, Tali, moi, on t'a tous suivie jusqu'en enfer ! Tous ! Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais nous, non ! Et maintenant, alors qu'on veut t'aider, tu es celle qui déchaîne les enfers sur nous ! Tu ne vaux aucun des combats et des sacrifices qu'on a menés pour toi.

Une fois de plus, les lèvres d'Eireann se tordirent en un rictus moqueur - tout le contraire de ce qu'espérait l'Asiatique.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Le chiot montre ses crocs, finalement. Mais sans oser me frapper. Lâche.

Fou de rage, Dae Hyun se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de se ruer sur elle une fois de plus, la plaquant contre le mur, prêt à frapper. Il était prêt à lui faire mal, quitte à ne pas pouvoir se le pardonner et à s'attirer les foudres de l'Amiral.

C'est un éclair de lucidité qui tira Liara de son sommeil. Ils avaient étudié toutes les possibilités, et pourtant, il y en avait une plus évidente qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée. Et elle était là, sous leurs yeux, inscrite dans chaque rapport. Se maudissant pour sa stupidité, l'Asari se prépara en hâte. Elle devait voir l'amiral le plus tôt possible et ne prit même pas le temps de parler de sa théorie à Miranda ou Chakwas. Liara ne fut guère surprise de trouver l'officier supérieur sur la passerelle de commandement, une tasse de café à la main. Le souffle court, elle salua à peine l'humaine qui l'observa d'un air interloqué.

\- Amiral. J'ai peut-être une explication aux souffrances du Commandant.

La surprise d'Hannah disparut aussitôt. D'un mouvement de tête, elle encouragea la scientifique à lui présenter sa théorie. Et à mesure que l'Asari lui expliquait ce qu'elle estimait être « la cause réelle » du comportement de l'ancienne portée-disparue, Hannah préparait déjà dans sa tête le commando qui lui semblait être le plus approprié pour cette mission.

Eireann ne battit pas le moindre cil, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Elle attendait calmement, indifférente à la rage de l'asiatique qui se ruait sur elle. Au contraire, elle s'en amusait, s'en délectait même. Dae Hyun leva la main, ses doigts se refermant en poing… et se figea dans son geste en entendant une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de l'Amiral.

\- Lieutenant Hwang, rendez-vous immédiatement à l'armurerie. Vous partez en mission.

Il abattit son poing contre la cloison, contenant sa colère tant bien que mal et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le même air moqueur figé sur son visage.

\- On en reparlera.  
\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien, répondit-elle, sardonique.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement, le soldat tourna les talons. Tant pis pour les examens du jour ! Chakwas n'aurait qu'à les faire sous surveillance dans la cabine du Commandant. Mais là, il se déchargeait de toute responsabilité. Sa main lui renvoyait une légère décharge électrique, lui rappelant son mouvement de haine. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur. Dae Hyun n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'impulsif. Au contraire, il avait toujours cherché à résoudre les situations dans le plus grand des calmes, jugeant que la violence n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Ironiquement, cette façon de réfléchir et de faire, il l'avait acquise auprès du Commandant Shepard. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il se dirigea vers l'armurerie conformément à l'ordre donné par l'amiral.

Devant son casier, alors qu'il se préparait, Dae Hyun aperçut Garrus. Intérieurement, il espérait qu'il ne fasse pas partie de la mission. Dire que la présence du Turien gênait l'humain aurait été un bel euphémisme. Une fois préparé, il s'approcha de l'Amiral qui se tenait debout non loin d'eux, discutant toujours avec Liara. Le soldat salua son officier supérieur qui le mit au repos. Les mains croisées dans son dos, Hannah expliqua l'intérêt de la mission à venir.

\- Le Docteur T'Soni a émis une théorie intéressante concernant les douleurs du Commandant. La mission sera simple : ramenez le module de survie dans lequel elle a été retrouvée.  
\- Et en quoi ramener le module sera utile ? demanda Garrus, sceptique.

Liara posa successivement son regard sur les deux hommes en face d'elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que le module mettait en stase le commandant, je crois plutôt qu'il la reconstruisait. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que l'état dans lequel nous l'avons retrouvé était affreux. Mais nous l'avons sûrement extraite trop tôt ou trop brutalement du module. Je ne saurais dire exactement ce qu'il faisait.  
\- Il serait donc responsable des douleurs de Shepard ? interrogea Dae Hyun.

Liara secoua la tête alors qu'elle croisait ses mains dans son dos. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est un module de survie, il n'est pas conçu pour faire souffrir. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'en l'étudiant, nous trouverons une solution pour apaiser le commandant...  
\- C'est une technologie moissonneur, Liara, rétorqua Garrus. Qui date peut-être d'avant la Synthèse. On ne sait rien de ce truc. Personnellement, j'aurais tendance à ne pas trop miser sur le côté bénéfique de la chose.

Pour une fois, Dae Hyun partageait l'avis du Turien. Et Liara ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. L'optimisme n'était pas franchement de mise et le fait que le module ait été créé par leurs anciens ennemis était à prendre en compte dans l'équation. Mais le module était la seule piste qu'ils avaient. Hannah était restée silencieuse durant l'échange, n'écoutant que d'une oreille l'explication que Liara lui avait déjà donnée. Ce fut l'intervention de Joker, dans l'intercom, qui les interrompit dans leur échange.

\- Amiral, ETA 5 minutes.  
\- Merci Lieutenant Moreau. Docteur T'Soni, Vakarian… Vous serez sous le commandement du Lieutenant Hwang. Lieutenant, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller rendre visite au Docteur Frost. Elle pourrait peut-être avoir commencé des analyses sur le module.

Dae Hyun posa son regard sur l'Amiral avant d'opiner du chef, masquant à grand peine sa frustration quant à la présence du Turien. Le trio se dirigea vers la soute. Cortez les salua, enthousiaste, alors qu'ils embarquaient à bord de la navette qui les mènerait à bon port. Ils auraient à refaire le même trajet qu'auparavant à pied, mais cette fois, ils savaient exactement où aller.

Eireann tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa cabine. La colère continuait à pulser dans ses veines. Elle avait envoyé paître le docteur Chakwas, refusant catégoriquement d'être examinée. De toute façon, personne n'était capable de lui dire l'origine de sa douleur et aucun traitement ne fonctionnait. Son regard se posa sur le disque rouge au centre de la porte. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait sortir facilement. Elle avait découvert, en tâtonnant, que ce petit appareil orange qu'ils appelaient tous OmniTech pouvait être utilisé pour pirater la porte et l'ouvrir. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mais ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose : avec tous les soldats à bord du Normandy, elle ne ferait pas deux mètres sans être repérée. Les vêtements dans l'armoire ne lui permettraient pas de passer incognito au milieu des militaires et ses cheveux rouges attireraient trop l'attention. Alors qu'elle continuait à faire les cents pas dans sa cabine, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Le rond central devint vert et un jeune homme entra, un plateau entre les mains.

\- Commandant Shepard ? Je suis le Quartier-maître Evan Cooper. L'Amiral m'envoie vous apporter votre repas.

Eireann ne répondit pas, alors que la porte se refermait sur le soldat. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le Quartier-maître posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à partir quand Shepard l'interpella.

\- Attendez…

Elle était peut-être là, la clé de son évasion. L'homme leva le regard vers elle, attendant qu'elle continue à parler.

\- Je… je m'ennuie. Je dois attendre ici que le Lieutenant Hwang revienne et j'avoue que… je me sens seule. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison du départ du Lieutenant. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez me le dire ? demanda-t-elle, mielleuse.  
\- Eh bien, hésita-t-il… Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous transmettre ce genre d'information.

Évidemment. Eireann se doutait qu'il ne céderait pas facilement. Elle cacha cependant sa déception derrière un simple sourire.

\- Ce n'est que de la curiosité… Je passe… beaucoup de temps avec lui et même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis quelque peu inquiète.  
\- L'amiral n'est pas quelqu'un qui accepte les écarts de conduite.  
\- Je comprends… Mais j'aimerais être rassurée. Le Lieutenant Hwang est un point de repère pour moi.

Comme si elle était inquiète. Comme si elle avait la moindre considération pour l'asiatique. Elle ne l'était aucunement, mais ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait arracher autrement cette information au soldat. Elle inspira légèrement, arborant toujours ce léger sourire toujours.

\- Je vous promet que ça restera entre nous deux… tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.  
\- Le Docteur T'Soni pense que le module dans lequel vous étiez pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous avez mal, concéda-t-il finalement.  
\- Oh...

Eireann laissa planer un instant de silence avant de poser son regard sur le plateau-repas. Cooper se raidit alors qu'elle relevait son regard vers lui pour l'observer. Il la regardait avec une légère crainte. Et elle se devait d'endormir cette peur. Prenant sur elle, malgré cette colère qui pulsait toujours dans ses veines, la jeune femme tenta de donner à son sourire un air plus rassurant.

\- Est-ce que ça… vous dérangerait de me tenir compagnie ? Le temps que le Lieutenant Hwang ne revienne, bien sûr.

Cooper arqua un sourcil. Il avait pourtant du travail à faire, mais il était vrai que l'Amiral avait exigé que le Commandant ne soit jamais seule. Or, elle était actuellement sans surveillance, même s'il pouvait se contenter de verrouiller la porte. Il haussa les épaules, retira sa casquette qu'il posa sur le bureau avant de répondre.

\- Je peux rester un peu, oui. Le temps que vous mangiez. Mais il me faudra retourner à mon poste assez rapidement.  
\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim...

Elle s'était approchée de lui, d'une démarche langoureuse. Le soldat laissa son regard glisser sur elle avant de le relever à la hâte. Il s'agissait quand même de Shepard ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas la lorgner ainsi. Elle se retrouva presque contre lui et Cooper se raidit. Il chercha à reculer d'un pas mais le regard vert du Commandant le stoppa net. Comme s'il l'hypnotisait. Il avait pourtant entendu dire sur le vaisseau qu'elle était violente. Il avait lui-même entendu ses hurlements de rage. Mais là, devant lui, il ne voyait pourtant pas de trace de colère. Il déglutit difficilement alors que la main de la jeune femme se posait sur son bras. Elle lui lança un sourire maladroit et le soldat s'écarta légèrement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Commandant. Le règlement de l'Alliance est…  
\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, le coupa-t-elle. Evan c'est ça ? Est-ce que je suis encore vraiment intégrée à votre Alliance ? Je ne suis parmi vous que depuis un mois et tout ce dont vous me parlez m'est inconnu.  
\- L'Amiral…  
\- … N'en saura rien. Vous me tenez compagnie, Evan.

Sa voix s'était faite douce alors qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau de lui, son corps presque contre le sien. Cooper inspira profondément, avant de baisser une nouvelle fois son regard. Il devait avouer que Shepard était, pour beaucoup, un véritable fantasme. Lui-même faisait partie de ceux qui regrettaient sa relation avec le Turien, jugeant dommage qu'une femme comme elle finisse avec un alien. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant non sans peine ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si l'Amiral venait à l'apprendre. À coup sûr, elle lui arracherait la tête ou le jetterait dans l'espace par le sas. Néanmoins, Shepard était pour le moins... intrigante. La main de la jeune femme glissa sur son bras, remontant doucement vers son épaule. Lui continuait de l'observer alors qu'il consentait enfin à poser ses mains sur elle, avec précaution. Elle lui lança un regard évocateur avant de s'approcher un peu plus, lui glissant à l'oreille quelques mots qui firent rougir le soldat. Puis elle effleura de ses lèvres le cou de son interlocuteur.

Si Cooper n'avait pas été emballé à l'idée de monter jusqu'à la cabine du Commandant, il devait avouer que la suite des événements était plutôt plaisante. Il resta un instant immobile alors qu'elle continuait à explorer son cou, remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire. Il hésitait encore, pensant toujours que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était son Commandant, il ne pouvait décemment pas agir ainsi. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas garder le contrôle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et sans réfléchir davantage, il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, juste une pulsion qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Il baissa sa garde, sans se douter qu'il n'était qu'un misérable pion aux yeux de la jeune femme. Les mains du soldat se posèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'il franchissait le barrage de ses lèvres. De son côté, Eireann glissa ses mains sous le haut de son uniforme, frôlant la peau du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Un léger grognement se bloqua dans la gorge de l'homme qui se recula, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si on lui avait dit qu'il irait dans le lit du Commandant, il n'y aurait pas cru.

 _Idiot_. Alors que le Quartier-maître s'avançait vers le lit, retirant sa veste d'uniforme pour la faire tomber au sol, Eireann se glissa discrètement derrière lui. S'il croyait qu'elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille… Il se trompait. Elle enroula son bras autour du cou du soldat, l'autre prenant appui contre sa nuque avant de serrer, afin de lui couper la respiration. Cooper fut surpris et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se débattre. Mais la prise de la jeune femme était trop forte. Elle le força à se mettre au sol avec un coup derrière le genou, conservant l'ascendant. Elle vit son visage devenir écarlate et le souffle lui manquer. Les yeux du soldat finirent par se révulser et toute résistance disparut. Eireann eut un instant d'hésitation avant de lâcher prise et de laisser tomber mollement le corps du soldat au sol. Elle inspira profondément, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien dit que l'asiatique était retourné sur la planète où elle avait été trouvée ? Et que ce module était peut-être la raison de sa souffrance ? Elle fronça les sourcils : ils auraient pu la prendre avec eux pour vérifier leur théorie. Elle aurait été capable de se tenir. Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient juste enfermée, à nouveau, telle un animal sauvage. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'elle enfilait les vêtements de l'homme inconscient. Elle arranga ses cheveux en chignon, les cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous la casquette que le soldat avait laissé sur le bureau. Puis, elle allongea le soldat dans son lit, le cachant sous la couverture. Eireann fronça les sourcils, enfila ce qui semblait être des bottines à sa taille et, sans observer son reflet, sortit de la cabine, la verrouillant derrière elle.

Eireann sortit de l'ascenseur et jeta un regard circulaire à la soute. Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle constata qu'elle était vide. Peut-être étaient-ils tous occupés ailleurs pour une raison ou une autre. Peu lui importait. Elle avait non seulement l'occasion de sortir de ce vaisseau, mais aussi de découvrir pourquoi elle souffrait tant. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle posa son regard sur les casiers et s'en approcha. L'un d'eux portait la mention de _"Commandant Eireann Shepard"_. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du sien, puisque tous ceux qui lui parlaient l'appelaient "Commandant" ou "Shepard". La jeune femme l'ouvrit, grimaçant un instant de douleur à cause de son crâne qui lui donnait de nouveau l'impression d'être compressé. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre pied. Son visage recommençait à se tordre de douleur mais elle se concentra afin de maîtriser ses mouvements. Elle attrapa l'armure qui s'y trouvait ainsi que les deux armes et des cartouches thermiques avant de se diriger vers la seconde navette. Sans ménagement, elle jeta le tout à l'intérieur et se demanda, énervée, comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour piloter cet engin. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, elle se ressaisit et inspira profondément. _Calme-toi, c'est pas le moment de s'énerver_. Elle se surprit à démarrer la navette sans encombre, et ce sans même savoir d'où venaient ces réflexes. Utilisant son OmniTech, elle pirata la porte du hangar. Quand la sécurité céda, Eireann fut envahie par une vague de satisfaction. Ce fut avec cette même incompréhension de ses capacités qu'elle quitta le hangar.

\- Amiral ?

Hannah releva légèrement la tête de son datapad, observant la synthétique qui s'était présentée à la porte de sa cabine. Après un léger hochement de tête, l'officier autorisa IDA à entrer dans la cabine. Visiblement mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment pourrait bien réagir l'Amiral, IDA se risqua malgré tout à lui faire part de son information.

\- La porte du hangar a été piratée. Et une navette a été subtilisée.  
\- Qui ? demanda froidement Hannah.

La réponse ne vint pas mais elle s'en doutait. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère naissante, Hannah se redressa et contacta Ashley. Le Normandy devait être fouillé de fond en comble. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une mauvaise blague, que sa fille ne s'était pas enfuie. Les nouvelles qui s'ensuivirent ne lui plurent pas. Elle serra les dents pour tenter de se calmer. En plus d'avoir assommé un Quartier-maître dans sa cabine et de l'y avoir laissé à moitié nu, sa fille s'était bel et bien enfuie. Ashley restait légèrement en retrait, dans l'attente d'un ordre de la part de son officier supérieur. Il n'en fut rien ; Hannah préféra s'adresser directement à IDA via l'intercom.

\- IDA ! Contactez le Lieutenant Hwang et informez-le de la disparition de Shepard.

Ils s'étaient rendus au camp scientifique, conformément aux ordres de l'Amiral. Le Docteur Frost, en grande discussion avec ses deux consoeurs, les avait accueillis avec joie, comme lors de leur première rencontre.

\- C'est effectivement ce que nous avons commencé à faire, annonça-t-elle. C'est une technologie moissonneur, mais nos premières analyses n'ont rien montré de probant. Nous n'avons pas cherché à le déplacer. Même s'il a l'air inoffensif, qui sait ce qu'il peut avoir comme effet sur nous ? En revanche, nous avons balisé le chemin. Vous aurez plus de facilité pour le retrouver.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous pourriez nous dire ?, s'enquit Liara.  
\- Non, malheureusement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est une capsule de survie. Et qu'il est encore actif malgré l'extraction du Commandant.  
\- Merci, Docteur, annonça Dae Hyun.  
\- Je vous en prie… Ah ! Et faites attention : nos capteurs ont repéré du mouvement, des bêtes sauvages sûrement.

Le Lieutenant lui sourit légèrement. D'un simple mouvement de la tête, il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

Leur marche fut longue. Il semblait même au trio qu'ils mirent plus de temps pour arriver au module que lors de leur premier passage. Liara gardait les yeux rivés sur son Omnitech, lisant les quelques analyses que le Docteur Frost lui avait envoyées. Il n'y avait rien de probant, rien qui explique les maux du Commandant. Le silence qui s'était installé était lourd. L'animosité entre le Turien et l'Humain semblait être encore montée d'un cran. Mais hélas, Liara n'avait pas le temps de faire le médiateur. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers le module de survie et la souffrance de Shepard.

Alors que Liara avait pris la tête de l'expédition, Dae Hyun, en dernière position, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Pas par ces petites boules de poils grises qui roulaient ni même par ces grands chats majestueux, mais plutôt par quelque chose de bien plus sournois. Garrus ressentait la même chose. Tous deux avaient en tête l'avertissement du Docteur Frost. Les deux hommes tenaient leur arme serrée contre eux, le canon pointé vers le sol, un doigt sur la gâchette. Cette épée de Damoclès ne les quittait pas et, par réflexe, le Lieutenant activa son technoblindage. De temps à autre, il se tournait, marchant à reculons, essayant de voir ce qui pourrait se cacher dans les fourrés. Son regard se posait sur la verdure et les arbres énormes mais il ne voyait rien. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait le dos à ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, les poils de son échine se hérissaient. Le soldat se décida à se rapprocher du Turien, faisant fi de l'animosité que ce dernier éprouvait à son égard.

\- Garrus… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul.

Le Turien baissa son regard sur Dae Hyun, qui le fixa sans crainte. Il laissa Garrus prendre de l'avance sur lui pour retrouver sa place dans la file. À nouveau, il marchait à reculons en scrutant le chemin derrière lui. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruissements de feuilles. Une nouvelle fois, son regard ne rencontrait rien de particulier. Mais cette inquiétude grandissait. Le silence qui s'installait fut soudainement rompu par la voix d'IDA qui s'éleva dans l'oreillette de Dae Hyun.

\- Lieutenant Hwang. Le Commandant Shepard s'est enfui.

Eireann s'était posée, non sans mal. Cependant, elle avait veillé à être le plus loin possible de l'autre navette, près de laquelle se trouvait un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu… Elle était incapable de se rappeler de son nom. Rapidement, elle s'équipa. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et lui semblaient étrangement naturels. Comme le fait de glisser l'arme noire dans son dos, qui se fixa à un genre d'aimant. Elle activa son OmniTech, hésitant un instant sur la marche à suivre. D'un réflexe, elle fit défiler les différentes interfaces qui se présentaient à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une carte avec un rond clignotant. Un emplacement, sûrement... Eireann se laissa un temps de réflexion, avant de se dire que c'était là-bas qu'elle devait aller. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce point la rapprocherait des réponses à ses questions. À son tour, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt dense en suivant le trajet indiqué par l'interface. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle se rendit compte que les balises qui se trouvaient autour d'elle indiquaient la position qu'elle suivait sur l'OmniTech. Si elle craignait de se perdre, le problème était réglé : elle n'avait qu'à suivre les balises.

Cette marche, seule au cœur d'une forêt inconnue, n'était pas dépaysante. Elle qui pensait que cela la mettrait mal à l'aise était finalement surprise du contraire. À mesure qu'elle progressait dans l'épaisse végétation, ses sens l'alertèrent sur quelque chose de troublant : elle n'était pas la seule à évoluer dans cette forêt. Eireann n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être suivie. Son pied buta dans un léger trou et elle baissa son regard pour analyser ce que c'était. Tout en s'accroupissant, elle remarqua des traces de pas. Il y avait celles reconnaissable de l'Humain et de l'Asari et celles plus particulières du Turien. Mais dans ce marasme de pas, il y en avait une autre qui ressortait, plus singulière. Quelque chose qui se déplaçait sur quatre pattes, avec une forme bien étrange : deux trous à l'avant, un au milieu et deux autres à l'arrière. Eireann fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur commençait à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Son regard continua à suivre le chemin tracé par l'escouade du Normandy mais aussi par ce qui les suivaient. Ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. Sans attendre, elle se remit en route en pressant le pas.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. En plus de cette mauvaise impression, il avait fallu que Shepard s'évade. IDA lui avait assuré qu'une équipe de recherche serait mise en place dès la fin de leur mission. Dae Hyun hésita un bref instant avant de prévenir les deux autres membres de l'escouade. Leur réaction fut la même que la sienne : un certain agacement face au comportement du Commandant. C'était bien une ambiance malsaine qui s'était installée et qui les dérangeaient. L'Asari se saisit de son Paladin et le chargea, prête à l'utiliser au besoin. L'atmosphère lourde et humide ajoutait un côté angoissant à la situation. Derrière eux, les bruits se rapprochaient et quand Dae Hyun se retourna, son regard tomba sur une créature plus grande que lui, ce qui le força à lever la tête. Sans chercher à comprendre, le soldat mit la créature en joue tandis que Garrus se retournait et armait son Viper. Le cœur des trois passagers du Normandy battaient à tout rompre dans leur poitrine alors qu'ils prenaient le temps de détailler la créature. Elle se tenait sur quatre pattes dont la forme était étrange. Dae Hyun se surprit à la comparer à un Elcor mais en beaucoup moins massif. Quatre grands tentacules se trouvaient dans son dos, se mouvant dans un rythme lent et presque hypnotique. Quant au visage, ce dernier donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un casque, avec pour ouverture un V qui commençait du menton pour remonter jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête. Si le corps de la créature était étrange, ses bras, quant à eux, bien que musclés, étaient très longs. Arrivé à ce qui semblait être les mains, Dae Hyun nota la présence de trois "boutons" bleus au niveau des poignets. Cette chose était-elle organique ou synthétique ? L'ouverture au niveau de la tête et les boutons brillaient comme la végétation bioluminescente qu'ils rencontraient parfois dans cette forêt. Le soldat fronça les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à observer la créature qui ne bougeait pas. Quand il nota la présence d'une arme semblable à un pistolet, le Lieutenant déglutit. Mais il se rappelait des ordres de l'Amiral : ils n'étaient pas là pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre. L'usage des armes était proscrit, sauf en dernier recours. Il replaça son arme dans son dos, levant les mains pour se montrer pacifique mais il ne s'approcha pas pour autant.

\- Je suis le Lieutenant-Commandant Hwang du Normandy SR-2. Nous sommes envoyés en mission afin de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il reçut une ogive bleue de plein fouet. Son technoblindage céda au moment de l'impact il s'écrasa contre un arbre. Sans chercher à comprendre, Liara braqua la créature, lui tirant à plusieurs reprises dessus. Ses balles s'écrasaient contre une barrière. Garrus s'était mis à couvert, alors qu'il tirait une première balle percussive contre ce qui semblait être désormais leur ennemi. En cherchant à rejoindre Dae Hyun, visiblement sonné par sa réception violente contre le tronc, Liara encaissa à son tour une attaque biotique. La puissance de l'impact l'envoya à son tour contre un des arbres massifs de la forêt.

Des coups de feu. Ce bruit si particulier résonna comme un étrange écho aux oreilles d'Eireann qui pressa le pas. Elle déboucha sur une sorte de clairière et une créature hideuse devant elle. Rapidement, elle analysa la situation. L'Asari était hors de combat et le Lieutenant près d'elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Plus loin, le Turien avait pris position afin de continuer à nourrir le feu, pour détourner l'attention de l'ennemi afin de permettre à l'humain de reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose se réveilla dans l'esprit d'Eireann. Inexplicablement, elle retrouvait ses réflexes. Les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait eus dans le hangar. Elle se camoufla pour passer devant la créature sans être vue et grimpa rapidement à un arbre. Une position élevée lui permettrait d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Elle s'arma de l'arme noire et lourde qu'elle avait dans le dos. Quand la créature envoya un de ses longs tentacules en direction de Garrus pour le frapper, Eireann lui envoya une surcharge électrique qui avait pour but de l'immobiliser. L'effet fut immédiat et le tentacule s'arrêta non loin du Turien, qui avait déjà esquivé. Puis elle tira une première fois, ce qui fit vaciller la créature. Shepard grommela et elle inspira profondément avant de viser la tête. Le deuxième tir fut plus efficace. La balle traversa la tête de la créature de part en part.

Dae Hyun, encore un peu sonné, secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que l'ennemi s'écroulait au sol. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'activer son technoblindage, il aurait, à coup sûr, subi plus de dégâts… Comme des côtes cassées. Garrus se tourna en direction de la source des tirs et ne fut guère de surpris de voir Shepard apparaître sous ses yeux quand son camouflage tactique tomba. Après tout, ils avaient été informés de son évasion du Normandy. Elle l'observait avec un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle reposait pied à terre. Il y avait cependant une chose qui gênait le Turien : elle était sortie du vaisseau, en armure et armée. Et ce dernier point était inquiétant. Il resserra son emprise sur son arme, préparant un tir percussif au cas où l'Humaine ait un geste hostile à leur encontre. Liara reprenait doucement ses esprits, à l'instar du Lieutenant Hwang.

\- Par la Déesse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, avoua Dae Hyun. Vous avez été frappée de plein fouet par une projection biotique, tout comme moi, je suppose. Mais le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, ce… truc, était au sol.  
\- Mais qui… ?

Le regard de l'Asari tomba sur Shepard qui se tenait debout non loin de Garrus. Elle ne les regardait pas. Liara tapota nerveusement sur l'épaule de Dae Hyun pour attirer son attention vers la jeune femme. Quand l'information fut enfin assimilée par le Lieutenant, une chape de plomb tomba sur son estomac. Dire qu'une vague de colère envahissait le soldat était un euphémisme. Néanmoins, il se contint ; elle venait de rengainer sa Veuve Noire et de croiser ses mains dans son dos. Elle ne semblait pas hostile - du moins, son animosité n'était pas dirigée contre eux pour le moment. L'humain se précipita vers son homologue, la saisissant par l'épaule avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement folle ?!  
\- Merci, je sais, répondit-elle avec insolence.

La mâchoire de Dae Hyun se contracta ; il ne devait pas céder à cette énième provocation de la part de la jeune femme. Il soutint son regard en essayant de lui renvoyer cette froideur et cette colère qu'elle lui jetait.

\- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de quitter votre cabine ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!  
\- La même chose que vous : le module…  
\- … Ne vous concerne pas ! Vous ne faites pas partie de l'escouade ! Vous devriez rester dans votre cabine, Commandant… Je pensais que les ordres étaient assez clairs !  
\- Si je n'étais pas allée contre les ordres, mon bichon, vous seriez six pieds sous terre, vu votre incapacité notoire à vous défendre, rétorqua-t-elle, humiliante. Et vous vous prétendez soldat ? Laissez-moi rire.

 _Touché._ À nouveau, Eireann avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. À nouveau, elle cherchait à avoir l'ascendant sur lui, tout en le méprisant. Dae Hyun ne le supportait plus et l'envie de la frapper revenait violemment. Il inspira profondément, pour se calmer, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il n'avait plus le choix ; il devrait composer avec la présence de la jeune femme, en espérant qu'elle se maîtrise un minimum. Si tant est qu'elle en soit capable. Liara s'était accroupie auprès de la créature, passant son OmniTech dessus. L'asiatique s'approcha alors d'elle.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
\- Je ne pourrais pas dire de quelle race il s'agit. En revanche, je détecte des nodules d'ézo un peu partout dans son corps. C'est donc bien une créature biotique.  
\- Et une race suffisamment évoluée pour tenir une arme. Par contre, aucune communication, ajouta Dae Hyun.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas communiquer. Ce… spécimen a aussi une structure métabolique très juvénile. D'un point de vue biologique, ce serait… un enfant.  
\- Un enfant qui mesurait presque deux mètres, Liara.

L'Asari eut un sourire gêné avant de désactiver son OmniTech. Elle se redressa, jugeant qu'ils n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour retrouver le module, d'autant plus que maintenant, ils avaient le Commandant avec eux. Le soldat, lui, n'osait imaginer la réaction de l'Amiral en découvrant la disparition de sa fille. À coup sûr, il serait mis aux arrêts. L'asiatique secoua la tête : il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui se remettait à grimacer. Serait-ce une nouvelle crise en vue ? Dae Hyun fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, afin de s'enquérir de son état... mais elle l'envoya paître d'un geste de la main. Main qu'elle porta rapidement à sa tempe, se pliant un instant sous la douleur. Liara fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça confirme ce que je pense… Le module est responsable de ses souffrances. Plus on se rapproche et plus…  
\- On y va, grogna le commandant.

Dae Hyun eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il lui avait semblé, l'espace d'un instant, entendre la voix de la Shepard d'autrefois. Cette Shepard déterminée et prête à avancer malgré la souffrance. Mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta fit éclater rapidement cette impression. Elle avait toujours cette même haine au fond des yeux et ce soupçon d'arrogance qui la rendait si insupportable ces derniers temps. Garrus regarda le lieutenant.

\- Elle a raison, on doit continuer.

L'humain hocha la tête avant de faire signe au groupe de se remettre en route. Eireann se remit en marche, un peu plus difficilement. À mesure que les indications sonores se rapprochaient, la jeune femme ralentissait et semblait éprouver plus de difficulté à avancer, s'arrêtant parfois. Arrivés sur la fin du trajet, Garrus fut presque obligée de la soutenir. Elle était blême et son visage était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Malgré l'inquiétude concernant son état, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus, Dae Hyun n'avait d'autre choix que de faire avancer le commando jusqu'à l'enclave où se trouvait le module.

Ils s'approchaient de leur destination avec prudence, plus lentement. Shepard était légèrement en retrait et semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à avancer. Le silence fut interrompu par un hurlement de douleur. Le Commandant tomba à genoux. Elle serra, avec ses mains, la mousse qui se trouvait sous elle alors qu'elle grimaçait. Le visage tordu par la douleur, elle était incapable de penser ou de réfléchir correctement. Une pression innommable se faisait dans son crâne, lui donnant la sensation qu'il allait éclater. Sans parler de ses membres, comme si elle s'enflammait. Non… Elle fondait. Elle avait l'impression de se dissoudre, de sentir sa peau, sa chair, son être entier se disloquer. Elle serra les dents, alors que son coeur battait à un rythme effréné. Elle sentit un liquide poisseux s'échapper de son nez et sa vue brouillée eut bien du mal à distinguer les auréoles rouges sur le vert du sol. Aidée par Dae Hyun, elle finit par se relever péniblement mais ses pas se faisaient plus lents, plus difficiles. C'était comme marcher sur des braises ou du verre pilé. Sa poitrine était en feu et un hurlement s'échappa à nouveau de sa gorge alors que son corps s'arquait sous cette torture invisible. Ils étaient finalement arrivés dans l'enclave et le module n'était plus loin. Liara se précipita aux côtés de l'humaine, activant son OmniTech. Toutes ses constantes, toutes ses fonctions les plus vitales s'emballaient à un rythme effrayant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Liara ?! interrogea brusquement Dae Hyun.  
\- Je… je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je suis en train de transférer les données à IDA.

Eireann continuait à souffrir le martyr. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et Liara eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper pour amortir sa chute. Elle l'allongea, laissant Shepard se mettre dans la position qui lui serait la plus "confortable". L'Asari observait, inquiète, le visage de son amie se tordre sous la douleur. La main de l'Humaine écrasa littéralement celle de la Courtière, qui grimaça et se défit difficilement de son emprise. Elle vit la jeune femme rouler sur le côté, se replier sur elle-même comme pour essayer de trouver une façon d'apaiser ses maux. Le Lieutenant fronça les sourcils alors que, plus en retrait, Garrus semblait partager la souffrance de sa compagne. Il préféra d'ailleurs détourner le regard, incapable de regarder plus longtemps la scène. Les minutes passèrent et pendant ce temps, l'Asari restait auprès de l'Humaine. Jamais Eireann n'avait eu aussi mal. Pas même lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois. Les minutes passèrent et la voix d'IDA finit par s'élever dans les oreillettes de l'escouade.

\- J'ai fini les analyses sur les données envoyées. Le module a deux phases. En premier lieu, il semble être programmé pour une guérison. Maintenant que Shepard est guérie… Il est en train de muter son code génétique.  
\- Muter son code génétique ? répéta Garrus, incrédule.  
\- Oui, Garrus… Il est en train de lui faire ce que nous avons tous subi. Il finit de la synthétiser. Le processus est beaucoup plus long. Pour nous ce fut instantané, nous avons été frappé par un rayon. Pas elle. Sa synthétisation est beaucoup plus complexe. Vous avez deux options : soit vous laissez faire le module mais Shepard souffrira d'une façon innommable, soit vous allez contre les ordres donnés et vous le détruisez. Quel que soit votre choix, j'informe imméditament l'Amiral de la présence du Commandant avec vous.

Dae Hyun inspira profondément avant de regarder le Commandant, toujours prostrée, des gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres par moment. S'ils laissaient faire, elle serait définitivement comme eux. Mais ça serait lui causer une souffrance au-delà de l'acceptable. Il serra le poing avant de s'agenouiller près la jeune femme, cherchant dans ses différentes poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Lieutenant ? interrogea Liara.  
\- Je détruis le module, répondit-il simplement. Mettez en place une barrière, Liara. Pour éviter les débris.

Liara hocha vivement la tête et se prépara, une légère lueur bleue apparaissant tout autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut prête et que l'escouade put se protéger, Dae Hyun amorça, avec son Omnitech, les bombes à proximité du module. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes pour l'explosion. Une fois que les débris eurent fini de voler, tous les regards se posèrent sur le Commandant, dont le corps tremblait toujours. Dae Hyun soupira ; il était allé contre l'ordre de l'Amiral. Il espérait juste avoir fait le bon choix et que celui-ci mette fin aux douleurs de son officier supérieur.

Le visage d'Eireann était blême, encore marqué par la douleur. Toujours allongée, elle regardait les débris qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et préféra prendre un long moment pour se remettre. Le silence s'abattit sur la petite escouade. Bien que sa respiration soit encore difficile, Eireann sentait la pression de son crâne s'alléger. Sa souffrance disparaissait progressivement, devenait plus sourde et plus supportable. La douleur était toujours là, mais moins violente. Elle n'avait plus envie d'éclater son crâne contre un mur. Elle se sentait toujours en colère, toujours haineuse. Et le regard qu'elle lança au Lieutenant était éloquent. Dae Hyun frémit légèrement avant de reculer d'un pas alors que la jeune femme se relevait, les jambes tremblantes. Garrus aurait aimé la soutenir mais il craignait de se reprendre un coup ou de se faire griffer le visage.

Dae Hyun tenta de prendre contact avec le Normandy pour annoncer le semi-échec de la mission. Tout ce qu'il entendait dans son oreillette fut des grésillements. Il jura et tenta de recommencer à contacter l'Amiral alors que l'équipe reprenait la route en sens inverse. Au fur et à mesure, les grésillements se faisaient moins forts et la voix de l'Amiral plus perceptible. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, il entendit enfin la voix d'Hannah.

\- Lieutenant Hwang… Nous avons un problème.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Pourquoi rien ne tournait rond aujourd'hui ? Une attaque d'une créature inconnue, Shepard qui s'échappe de sa cabine et maintenant un problème sur le Normandy ?

\- De quelle nature, Amiral ?

Son oreillette grésilla sans lui apporter la moindre réponse. Du moins, il l'eut rapidement quand il entendit des armes se charger devant lui. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête, son regard croisant les yeux turquoise d'une femme, dont la pupille verticale rappelait celle des chats. Elle le mettait en joue, à l'instar des autres derrière elle. Ils furent rapidement encerclés par ces aliens. Elles faisaient leur taille et ressemblaient légèrement à des humains, si on omettait leur peau ambrée et écaillée. Leurs chevelures étaient en réalité de longs filaments de cristaux. La créature en face de l'Humain était séduisante… D'une beauté particulière, à l'image des Asaris. Mais contrairement à Liara, dont le regard était le plus souvent doux et tendre, le regard que lui lançait l'inconnue était froid. Sans chercher à comprendre, Dae Hyun leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas hostile. Garrus et Liara l'imitèrent rapidement et Eireann hésita. Cette dernière regardait l'alien qui la mettait en joue et restait immobile. Une des étrangères prit la parole.

\- Commandant Jadara… Que faisons-nous de ceux-la ?  
\- On les embarque comme les autres… Je suis sûre qu'Ewu et Seref seront ravies de savoir qu'on a trouvé ceux qui envahissent notre colonie. Dites aux autres de faire de même avec ceux qu'on a trouvé dans le vaisseau.  
\- Bien, répondit son interlocutrice avant de passer rapidement la communication demandée par son Commandant.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour… commença Dae Hyun.

Mais il se prit un coup de crosse au visage, qui le laissa légèrement sonné, alors que la dénommée Jadara lui intimait l'ordre de se taire. Quelques étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle le regardait, de cet air toujours froid et Dae Hyun nota une forme de dédain dessinée sur son visage. Alors qu'une des semblables de ce Commandant le forçait à mettre les mains dans le dos pour le menotter, le soldat tenta à nouveau de s'expliquer.

\- Nous avions une mission, nous ne sommes pas là pour...  
\- Ça, c'est pas à moi d'en juger, étranger, trancha-t-elle.  
\- Nous avons du matériel dans les navettes, ajouta-t-il. S'il vous plaît, laissez notre Amiral parler, vous verrez que nous ne sommes pas là en ennemi...  
\- Je vous ai dit que c'était pas à moi d'en juger, répéta Jadara, froidement. Vous voulez un autre coup ou ça ira ?

L'asiatique se renfrogna et préféra se taire. Quant à Eireann, elle n'écoutait pas la conversation. Elle regardait toujours, avec ce même air mauvais, l'alien ambrée qui s'approchait d'elle pour la menotter. La poigne de la jeune femme sur sa peau fit gémir Shepard. Elle était peut-être sortie d'une crise mais ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. D'un réflexe, elle envoya sa main libre en direction du visage de l'inconnue, qui esquiva avant de la frapper à l'abdomen. Liara, menottée, tenta d'intervenir alors qu'Eireann se pliait en deux. Mais un coup derrière les genoux la fit chuter. Le Commandant grimaçait alors que l'Alien la menottait et que l'autre relevait brusquement l'Asari. Une fois tous immobilisés, Jadara les regarda. L'impression d'être en face d'une version alien de la Shepard actuelle s'immisça doucement dans l'esprit de Dae Hyun. Elle inspira profondément avant de dire.

\- Paraît-il que je dois respecter un protocole… Qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà ? Ah ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vous être introduits, sans autorisation, sur une planète Alagbato. Vous serez, de fait, entendus et jugés pour vos actions à Gara.

Alagbato ? Gara ? Sûrement les noms respectifs de leur espèce et de leur planète d'origine ou de leur capitale… Dae Hyun fut saisi par le bras par Jadara, qui le fit passer devant elle, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux d'avancer de la plus simple des façons : un canon pointé dans son dos. Obtempérant surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le soldat se mit en route. Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils débouchèrent sur l'avant-poste scientifique. Le regard de Dae Hyun croisa celui du Docteur Frost. Alors qu'elle semblait vouloir parler, une des aliens se planta devant elle lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Malgré la barrière de la langue pour les scientifiques, la simple menace de cette arme suffit à dissuader Frost de vouloir parler. La scientifique obéit alors et baissa la tête, tout comme les deux autres scientifiques qui l'accompagnaient. L'asiatique observa rapidement la situation, avant de noter que tous les Alagbato présents n'étaient… que d'apparence féminine. Il eut une fugace pensée pour les Asari, se demandant s'il s'agissait du même type d'espèce. Au loin, il pouvait voir Cortez menotté. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ordre donné de monter dans un vaisseau. Au vu de l'allure et des armements visibles, celles qui les avaient arrêtés étaient soit des sortes de gardiens de la paix, soit des militaires. Dae Hyun pencha pour la deuxième option alors que Jadara s'installait en face de lui, le braquant toujours avec son arme. Sarcastique, elle lui annonça.

\- Mettez-vous à l'aise, étranger. Le voyage va être long.  
\- J'ai un nom. Je suis…  
\- Je m'en contrefiche, le coupa-t-elle.

Dae Hyun se renfrogna avant de jeter un regard à Eireann, qui restait étrangement silencieuse. Et le sourire qu'elle arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.


	12. Disappearance

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes inconnus etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que la navette avait rejoint le vaisseau militaire alien. L'escouade de Dae Hyun était escortée par le commando Alagbato, Jadara en tête. Ils arrivèrent sur le pont inférieur où se trouvaient les geôles. En voyant les soldats se rassembler, le Lieutenant se demanda s'il existait des mâles. Mais peut-être que chez ces aliens, l'art militaire était réservé aux femmes, à l'image des Amazones ? Il laissa cette question en suspens tandis qu'ils approchaient des cellules. Il essaya de repérer un visage connu et ne tarda pas à découvrir une partie de l'équipage du Normandy, enfermés dans les geôles. Le strict minimum avait dû être laissé sur le vaisseau humain avec quelques sentinelles aliens en surveillance à bord. Dae Hyun jeta un regard à Eireann qui se tenait non loin de lui. Elle avait toujours ce même sourire étrange, qui commençait à agacer l'Alagbato qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, étrangère ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Shepard. Elle s'était à nouveau murée dans ce silence inquiétant. Ce dernier était bien souvent annonciateur des pires colères et accès de violence dont elle était capable. Jadara jeta un coup d'œil à cette femme bien étrange, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis son arrestation. Elle comprit sans grande difficulté qu'elle était dérangée. Comment une personne aussi instable pouvait être armée ? Cela ne la concernait plus désormais. Jadara leur ordonna de retirer armes et armures. Une fois qu'ils furent fouillés, elle les conduisit jusqu'aux geôles. Elle en ouvrit une et les fit tous entrer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Dae Hyun essaya tant bien que mal de négocier le retrait des menottes. Le sourire narquois que Jadara lui envoya lui fit comprendre qu'il en était hors de question, puis elle s'éloigna. Dépité, il resta contre la grille, posant son front contre les barres métalliques quand soudain une voix s'éleva devant lui.

\- Est-ce qu'Eireann est toujours avec vous ? demanda la personne d'un ton froid et sombre.

De l'autre côté du couloir, également menottée, Hannah s'approcha de la grille. Dae Hyun hocha la tête et l'Amiral soupira, retenant une vague de colère. Elle allait continuer à parler quand une Alagbato s'approcha d'eux. Le regard qu'elle leur lança les fit se taire et Hannah attendit que la geôlière s'éloigne pour reprendre la conversation.

\- Je tenterai de parlementer avec leur dirigeant. Mais pour le moment, faites profil bas. Et surveillez le Commandant. Tâchez de ne pas échouer, cette fois, dit sèchement Hannah.

Dae Hyun grimaça. Malgré leur arrestation, l'Amiral n'avait pas raté l'occasion de lui faire remarquer son échec. Que dirait-elle quand elle apprendrait que le module de survie avait été détruit ? Discrètement, il jeta un oeil derrière lui, pour observer Eireann. Assise dans un coin de la cellule, elle affichait toujours ce petit sourire arrogant... Il fronça les sourcils, sentant à nouveau la colère pulser dans ses veines. Il préféra détourner les yeux vers l'Amiral, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle avait dû retourner au fond de sa geôle, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire aux hautes instances de ce peuple étrange. Le Lieutenant s'écarta à son tour des barreaux et s'installa en face de Liara, non loin de Garrus. L'Asari l'observa, silencieuse. N'y tenant plus, Dae Hyun lui demanda froidement.

\- Comment avez-vous quitté votre cabine ?

Il n'allait pas lui répéter les consignes données concernant son isolement, elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait. Ce rictus insupportable qu'elle affichait en permanence s'agrandit. Elle lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse qui arracha un frisson au soldat.

\- Eh bien... On m'a apporté mon repas. Un certain Evan Cooper je crois. Nous avons un peu discuté et je lui ai dit que je m'ennuyais.

 _Le Quartier-maître Cooper ?_ Dae Hyun n'osa imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire. Elle laissa planer un long silence avant de regarder ostensiblement le soldat. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un grognement sombre à Garrus, dont les mandibules claquèrent de mécontentement. Moqueuse, elle continua son explication.

\- Je dois dire que tu es bien mieux bâti que ce pauvre soldat. Je pense qu'il doit être dans une des cellules. A moins qu'il soit toujours dans la cabine.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! s'emporta Dae Hyun.  
\- Je l'ai étouffé… Enfin, je l'ai empêché de respirer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'évanouisse, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Vous êtes malade !  
\- Oh... Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, mon bichon ?

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il savait qu'elle avait un problème. Mais elle ne faisait que le confirmer à chacune de ses actions. Eireann lui tourna le dos, mettant fin à la discussion. Le soldat appuya sa tête contre le mur froid derrière lui avant de fermer les yeux. Par chance, se dit-il, elle était menottée. Elle ne ferait rien d'inconscient ou de stupide pour le moment. Il aurait donc à faire attention plus tard.

Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement. De temps à autre, une Alagbato passait vérifier si ils se tenaient tranquille ou pour réclamer le silence dans une autre cellule. Étaient-ils des prisonniers de guerre ou politique ? Leur défense était pourtant simple à assurer. Ne venant pas de cette galaxie, il leur était impossible de savoir que cette planète n'était pas vierge de toute civilisation. Il était évident que, si Hannah l'avait su, elle aurait tout d'abord contacté les politiciens de ce peuple pour demander une autorisation d'atterrir. Mais il était trop tard pour y penser désormais. L'Amiral préparait déjà sa défense, en espérant que des diplomates aliens acceptent de la rencontrer.

Jadara était dans le cockpit. Les bras croisés dans son dos, elle écoutait sans réellement l'entendre ce que lui disait la femme en hologramme. Préférant couper court aux ordres donnés, le Commandant Alagbato ordonna l'arrimage du vaisseau au spatioport de Gara. Une fois chose faite, elle tourna les talons pour retourner aux cellules où se trouvaient désormais les étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas de cristaux comme elle mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fourrure sur la tête, comme les rares animaux qu'il y avait sur Alaba. Aucun d'entre eux ne se ressemblait vraiment, sauf peut-être ces deux femmes aux poils rouges. Jadara replaça sa mitaine en cuir correctement avant d'ordonner à ses soldats d'ouvrir deux cellules : celle qui se disait Amiral et celle de l'escouade qui avait posé le pied sur leur colonie Mhandara.

Dae Hyun leva la tête et fut brutalement redressé par une Alagbato qui l'avait saisi au col, le forçant à avancer devant elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sur Eireann, qui affichait à nouveau ce même sourire dédaigneux. Perplexe, il se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête et ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer. A ses côtés, Hannah se tourna vers Jadara et tenta poliment d'obtenir quelques informations.

\- Excusez-moi mais... Je peux savoir où vous nous emmenez ?

Jadara ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Un sourire indescriptible se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'Alagbato se tournait vers son interlocutrice.

\- Vous verrez en temps venu, étrangère.

Cette situation ne plaisait guère à l'Amiral, qui préféra cependant ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Elle n'était pas vraiment en position d'insister. En quittant le vaisseau, Hannah fut surprise de la chaleur ambiante. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La ville alagbato était protégée par un dôme, aussi brillant que les cristaux de ses habitantes. La cité était éclatante sans être éblouissante. Certains bâtiments étaient construits à même la roche de la montagne contre laquelle la cité était construite. Un peu à l'image des maisons troglodytes sur Terre, sauf qu'il s'agissait de structures de minéraux : améthystes, diamants, rubis... Aucun bâtiment ne se ressemblait. Jadara jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, observant les prisonniers qui semblaient captivés par la capitale, oubliant un instant leur piètre condition.

\- Bienvenus à Gara, annonça-t-elle, sarcastique.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Hannah aurait été ravie d'être ici ; la ville était un véritable joyau. En passant près d'un parc, elle nota que la végétation était épaisse et très claire. Certaines plantes ressemblaient à des cactus, avec ou sans épines. S'il n'y avait pas la moindre nuance de vert, hormis certains bâtiments faits d'émeraude, la végétation présentait quasiment toutes les couleurs pastel possibles. Leur marche à travers la ville fut courte mais ponctuée des murmures et des oeillades des Alagbato présentes dans les rues. Arrivé devant un bâtiment fait de citrine, le petit groupe fut accueilli par deux femmes aliens qui étaient foncièrement différentes dans leur attitude et leur tenue.

Celle de droite était grande et élancée avec un visage sévère. Les pupilles de ses yeux gris étaient complètement rétractées. Hannah nota par ailleurs plusieurs boucles à son oreille gauche. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle vit également une légère cicatrice sur son nez et quelques autres à la base de son cou dont l'une, bien plus importante, semblait continuer sa course sous le vêtement de l'Alagbato jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sans entacher sa beauté, la marque ne faisait que lui donner un côté sauvage et inquiétant. Et avec sa musculature, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que c'était une femme habituée à l'action. L'Alagbato portait également la même tenue que Jadara : un pantalon noir moulant avec un holster autour de la cuisse droite, un haut asymétrique dont une épaule était découverte et laissait deviner une poitrine avantageuse. Le col mao refermé par une boucle, qui montait jusqu'à la moitié de son cou, lui donnait un maintien princier. Seules les attaches de cuirs étaient dorées, contrairement à celles de Jadara, qui étaient rouges, soulignant peut-être un grade différent, comme les passants d'épaules des tenues des officiers de l'Alliance. Plus remarquables encore étaient les cristaux de cette femme. Contrairement à ceux de Jadara ou de la petite Alagbato de gauche, ils étaient légèrement teintés de gris. En regardant rapidement autour d'elle, Hannah notait non sans mal que ceux des autres Alagbato avaient d'étranges couleurs. Peut-être un signe de coquetterie ? Si leurs relations se réchauffaient un jour, elle ne manquerait pas de leur demander. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Aux côtés de l'alien au regard sévère se tenait l'autre femme. Plus petite et aux cristaux neutres, elle portait une tenue plus légère, laissant deviner les mêmes courbes avantageuses que sa comparse mais de façon plus ostentatoire. Son visage rond était rehaussé de pommettes hautes et saillantes, accentuant un air hautain et dédaigneux. Jadara se posta devant l'Alagbato aux passants de cuirs dorés et annonça.

\- Chef Yasni. Conformément aux ordres, je vous ai amené les intrus détectés sur Mhandara.  
\- Merci, Commandant Jadara. Votre aide a été précieuse sur cette mission.  
\- Hum… La prochaine fois, détachez quelqu'un d'autre. Vous savez très bien que ce genre de mission n'est pas mon domaine.

Hannah redressa légèrement la tête. La dénommée Yasni était donc bien la supérieure hiérarchique de Jadara, ce qui confirmait sa théorie sur les passants de cuirs aux couleurs différentes. Yasni regarda un instant les étrangers, les détaillant tour à tour, sans montrer de réelle trace de curiosité sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son homologue Alagbato, qui avait préféré s'éloigner sans demander son reste.

\- Qui est le chef ici ? demanda froidement Yasni.

Hannah n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de s'avancer. Elle se présenta d'une voix toute aussi froide que celle de Yasni.

\- C'est moi. Je suis l'Amiral Hannah Shepard, de l'Alliance Interstellaire.  
\- Amiral… Je vous prie de suivre Dame Osveta jusqu'à son bureau afin de répondre à ses questions. Quant à moi, je m'occuperais personnellement de ceux qui ont mis le pied sur Mhandara.  
\- Si je puis me permettre... commença Hannah.  
\- Non.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Hannah se renfrogna. Elle se tourna vers le Lieutenant Hwang, son regard lançant un ultime avertissement : aucune erreur n'était de mise. Elle aurait espéré plus de souplesse de la part de ces aliens mais à l'évidence, il ne fallait pas y compter. Elle suivit alors Osveta, qui la dévisageait toujours de ce même air hautain et dédaigneux. Lorsque Dae Hyun sentit le canon d'une arme entre ses omoplates, il se décida à avancer avec les autres, suivant Yasni à travers un dédale de couloirs. Malgré la situation, Liara regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Après avoir descendu de nombreux escaliers, ils arrivèrent à un long couloir peu éclairé. Deux Alagbato saluèrent Yasni et cette dernière désigna Garrus, Liara et Shepard.

\- Veuillez conduire ces trois-là dans une cellule. Je me charge de celui qui semble être le plus haut gradé.  
\- Oui, Chef Yasni, répondit l'une d'elle.

Sans attendre, elles firent signe aux trois personnes de les suivre. Eireann resta sur place, son regard mauvais se posant sur Dae Hyun. Ce dernier déglutit légèrement mais ne réagit pas sur le coup. Elle se décida finalement à suivre les Alagbato, un nouveau rictus étrange se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le Lieutenant soupira, alors que Yasni lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le mena jusqu'à une salle et le fit s'installer, sans trop de cérémonie, sur une chaise. L'asiatique grimaça un court instant avant de se ressaisir. Il n'était pas en position de force mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser cette Alagbato avoir plus d'ascendance sur lui. Yasni s'installa sur la chaise face à lui et croisa ses jambes avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Le visage toujours froid et fermé, elle prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes enregistré et filmé. Si vos réponses ne me paraissent pas pertinentes, vous passerez en jugement devant la Haute Cour. Bien, commençons simplement. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était vrai que personne ne leur avait demandé qui ils étaient.

\- Je suis le Lieutenant-Commandant Hwang Dae Hyun, de l'Alliance Interstellaire. L'Amiral Hannah Shepard est mon officier supérieur et nous venons de la Voie Lactée. Nous sommes des Humains.

Yasni ne réagissait pas. Elle se contentait de replacer ses gants de cuir en silence. Dae Hyun ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à parler ou s'il devait attendre que l'Alagbato réagisse. Il opta finalement pour la première solution.

\- Nous étions en mission pour retrouver un module de survie qui se...  
\- Un module de survie ? coupa Yasni, interrogative.

Elle n'avait réagi à aucun moment, pas même quand il avait parlé de Voie Lactée, mais elle avait réagi à "module de survie". Le Lieutenant inspira légèrement.

\- Un module de survie, oui. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui était avec moi s'y trouvait. Elle est… était mon Commandant.  
\- Et donc, vous êtes venus de votre Voie Lactée jusqu'ici pour la retrouver ?  
\- Nous ne savions pas que c'était elle. Notre État-Major nous a envoyé en mission pour retrouver le module, qu'importe la personne qui puisse être à l'intérieur.

Yasni se redressa et fit le tour de sa chaise, tournant dès lors le dos au soldat. Dae Hyun continua à parler, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle voulait lui poser une autre question.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais franchi un territoire occupé sans autorisation.  
\- Pourtant, mais vous l'avez fait. Vous avez violé notre espace aérien. Vous avez par ailleurs détruit une alcôve naturelle avec des explosions et ouvert le feu sur des créatures animales.  
\- Nous nous faisions attaquer ! protesta Dae Hyun.  
\- Peu m'importe…

L'asiatique soupira. L'Alagbato ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre leur situation ou alors elle avait déjà un avis bien tranché sur la situation. Pendant qu'elle continuait à lui poser des questions, comme la raison des circuits imprimés sur sa peau, le soldat venait à se demander comment l'Amiral s'en sortait avec l'autre diplomate.

 _Insupportable._ C'était la première chose à laquelle Hannah pensait alors qu'Osveta lui parlait. Elle était insupportable et imbuvable. Hannah s'était répandue en excuses, expliquant que si elle avait su que Mhandara était une colonie alagbato, elle aurait cherché à avoir l'autorisation d'atterrir. Et jamais des scientifiques humains ne s'y seraient installés sans accord pour y mener des recherches. Mais l'Alagbato ne voulait rien entendre. Cependant, la discussion tourna vite court alors que l'Alagbato posait une ultime question.

\- Vous m'avez dit vouloir récupérer un module. Et qu'à l'intérieur s'y trouvait votre fille. De ce que nous avons pu voir, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle.

Hannah ne réagit pas. Elle resta de marbre et posa son regard froid sur la diplomate assise face à elle. Les menottes de l'Amiral commençaient doucement à lui mordre la peau. Cependant, elle n'afficha aucune marque de douleur sur son visage. Pas question de perdre la face devant cette alien !

\- Un trou de ver s'est formé il y a de cela cinq ans. Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour maîtriser la technologie permettant à notre vaisseau de pouvoir supporter un tel voyage. Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de coloniser cette galaxie. Nous avons encore bien trop à faire dans la nôtre.  
\- Alors que faisait ce module sur Mhandara ?  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dame Osveta, si je le savais, je vous le dirais, s'irrita Hannah. Je vous le répète, nous ne sommes pas venus coloniser cette galaxie. Nous sommes en mission.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de retourner immédiatement chez vous, dans ce cas ?

Hannah inspira profondément. Elle aurait bien aimé rentrer dans la Voie Lactée. Elle était persuadée qu'Eireann serait bien mieux soignée dans leur galaxie d'origine qu'ici. L'Amiral n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber sur une nouvelle race, de surcroît hostile à leur présence. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait fait fi des ordres du Comité de Défense et aurait déjà mis les voiles depuis fort longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'après un court silence qu'Hannah reprit la parole.

\- Notre État-Major… refuse notre retour, justement à cause du Commandant. Son état de santé mental actuel risquerait de jeter le trouble sur l'opinion publique.  
\- Et alors ? rétorqua Osveta, froidement. Vous venez de ce monde-là, pourquoi ce n'est pas eux qui vous aident ? Vous avez déjà bien abusé de l'aide des Onisowo.  
\- Les Onisowo ont accepté de nous aider à une période critique pour le Commandant. Sans leur intervention, elle serait morte. Si nous étions retournés chez nous à ce moment-là, le Commandant Shepard n'aurait pas survécu.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Amiral. Vos états d'âme m'indiffèrent. Notre problème actuel est que vous avez bafoué pas moins d'une dizaine de lois alagbato sans chercher à savoir si ce monde appartenait à quelqu'un.

Malheureusement, Osveta ne semblait pas disposée à lui apporter cette aide qu'Hannah recherchait désespérément. L'Amiral commençait à perdre patience.

\- Dame Osveta, croyez-bien que dès que nous aurons eu l'aide que nous recherchons, nous nous ferons un plaisir de rentrer dans notre galaxie.

Dae Hyun commençait à s'agacer. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt des questions de Yasni, à moins qu'elle ne cherche à le faire craquer psychologiquement. L'impression d'être une sorte de prisonnier politique ou même de guerre le rendait nerveux. Il était prêt à coopérer, encore fallait-il que la femme en face à lui ne le fasse pas tourner en bourrique comme elle le faisait actuellement. Dae Hyun poussa un léger soupir et s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand Jadara entra brusquement dans la pièce.

\- Chef Yasni, on a un problème.

Le regard de l'alien se durcit et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Yasni n'aimait pas les problèmes, surtout ceux qui survenaient en plein cœur de son département. D'un mouvement sec de la tête, elle invita le commandant alien à continuer.

\- La femelle aux poils rouges s'est enfuie. Elle a assommée Mudiwa avant de prendre son arme et elle s'est barrée.

Yasni resta étrangement calme et le cœur du Lieutenant se mit à battre à tout rompre. Shepard avait encore fait un sale coup. Elle était décidément intenable. Après un long silence, l'Alagbato ordonna froidement.

\- Abattez-la.  
\- Quoi ? Attendez… Non ! s'interposa Dae Hyun.  
\- Non ? Et pourquoi ? Elle assomme une de mes soldats et je devrais ne rien dire ? Votre femelle est dangereuse et armée. Vous me l'avez confirmé vous-même, Lieutenant.

Ce dernier mot était prononcé avec tellement de dédain que Dae Hyun sentit la colère pulser dans ses veines. La vie n'était déjà pas facile avec Eireann, il ne supporterait pas qu'une alien s'amuse à le rabaisser également. Il devait néanmoins se contenir, ne pas s'énerver et se maîtriser. Inspirant profondément, il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

\- Laissez-moi la retrouver. Avec une des personnes qui est enfermée ici, tenta-t-il. Nous l'arrêtons et la ramenons à bord de notre vaisseau. Mais par pitié, ne l'abattez pas. Nous avons fait tant d'efforts et dépensé tant d'énergie pour la maintenir en vie.  
\- Et lui laisser le temps de faire des dégâts sur son chemin ? Désolée, mais non… La sécurité de mes pairs passe en priorité. Commandant Jadara ?  
\- Oui, Chef Yasni ?  
\- Donnez l'ordre d'abattre la femelle humaine.

Jadara restait cependant immobile et fixa sa supérieure sans réagir. Elle fronça légèrement le nez, se demandant si contredire les ordres de Yasni serait une bonne idée. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à l'Humain assis, toujours menotté. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder son interrogatrice, implorant silencieusement plus de clémence de sa part. Yasni n'était pas une femme Alagbato connue pour sa clémence mais plutôt pour ses décisions fermes. Si Gara était potentiellement en danger à cause de cette Humaine, Jadara se devait d'obéir. Mais ces étrangers pourraient revenir plus tard, et d'autres encore avec eux. Leurs deux galaxies étaient liées par ce trou de ver et rien ne pourrait empêcher une invasion. Même si Jadara ne commandait qu'une unité de forces spéciales, elle avait à cœur le bien-être de sa nation et de son peuple, tout comme Yasni. Prudemment, le commandant Alagbato prit la parole :

\- Sauf votre respect, Yasni… Je pense que nous devrions… accéder à la demande de l'Humain. Imaginez les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Si jamais les peuples de cette autre galaxie voient en votre ordre un acte de guerre, rien ne dit que nous puissions résister à une attaque.

Yasni fronça légèrement les sourcils et se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on discute ses ordres. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre que la réflexion de son Commandant faisait sens. Elle se frotta pensivement le menton, avant de tourner le dos à Dae Hyun et Jadara, tout en continuant à peser le pour et le contre. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous avez une demi-journée pour la retrouver. Dans le cas contraire, l'ordre sera donné de l'abattre. Jadara, je tiens à ce que vous supervisiez les recherches. Prenez le Lieutenant et un de ses coéquipiers avec vous.

Jadara hocha légèrement la tête et libéra les poignets de l'Humain de ses entraves. Dae Hyun ne se fit pas prier pour se redresser et suivre l'Alagbato dans le couloir.

\- Quel membre de votre équipage souhaitez-vous prendre avec nous ? lui demanda Jadara, sans se retourner.

Le soldat prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Qui prendre avec eux ? Liara pourrait avoir suffisamment de douceur et de tact pour ramener la jeune femme à la raison. _Non, mauvaise idée, Shepard l'a frappée la dernière fois, la diplomatie ne lui fait aucun effet._ Garrus, alors ? La mine de Dae Hyun se renfrogna mais il devait avouer que le passé commun du Commandant et du Turien pourrait aider à la calmer. Devant la cellule de Liara et Garrus, Dae Hyun regarda l'Alagbato.

\- Garrus Vakarian.

L'intéressé leva la tête, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Jadara ouvrit la cellule avant de se planter devant les deux prisonniers. Sans un regard pour Liara, elle s'adressa directement à Garrus.

\- Vous… Vous venez avec nous. Quant à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Liara, vous restez ici.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit cette dernière.  
\- Rien qui ne vous concerne immédiatement, trancha froidement Jadara.

Garrus se leva et suivit le pas de Dae Hyun alors que Jadara refermait la cellule. Tout en marchant d'un pas décidé, elle ordonna à une de ses subordonnées de préparer les armes de l'Humain et du Turien. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite pièce gardée par deux Alagbatos armées. Elles saluèrent leur officier avant de la laisser entrer dans la salle. Dae Hyun récupéra son Éventreur et son Pistolet à Arc pendant que son compagnon d'infortune se saisissait de son Mantis et d'un Predator. Jadara attendit patiemment que les deux soldats terminent de se préparer. Tout en rengainant ses armes, Garrus demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Liara n'est pas libérée ?!  
\- Le Commandant s'est évadé.

Garrus remua nerveusement des mandibules en signe d'inquiétude. Mais Dae Hyun ne lui accorda pas un seul regard alors que le trio émergeait à la surface. Le soleil éclatant de Gara vint éblouir les deux hommes mais ne fit étrangement aucun effet à l'Alagbato. Remettant en place sa mitaine, elle s'équipa d'une puce qu'elle posa derrière son oreille et parla.

\- Ati,c'est Jadara. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Il faut que vous soyez mes yeux.  
\- Quelle est la cible, grésilla légèrement la voix d'Ati dans la puce-oreillette.  
\- Alien, femelle, peau blanche, poils rouges. C'est l'une des prisonnières attrapées sur Mandhara.  
\- Compris. Je vous recontacte dès que je l'ai en visuel.

Cette dernière se tourna vers les deux hommes et leur fit un signe de tête. il n'était pas question de provoquer un mouvement de panique parmi les civils. Dae Hyun et Garrus eurent plus de mal à suivre le rythme de Jadara, qui évoluait avec une facilité étonnante à travers la cité de cristal et sa foule. En revanche, les deux coéquipiers du Normandy, avaient plus de difficultés. L'Alagbato parlait de temps à autre à voix basse, tournant parfois subitement au détour d'une rue tout aussi noire de monde. L'Humain ne prenait pas le temps d'observer la capitale lumineuse autour de lui. Il ne portait pas non plus attention aux Alagbato qui les regardaient d'un air surpris voire interrogateur. Il ne prenait pas non plus le temps de détailler avec plus d'attention les autres espèces aliens étranges qui se promenaient dans Gara. Mais aucune ne posa de question. Elles reprenaient simplement leur route, une fois le moment de surprise passé. Garrus tenta une approche plus diplomate avec l'Alagbato qui les dirigeait.

\- Excusez-moi mais… Avez-vous une localisation précise du Commandant Shepard ?

Jadara observa le colosse Turien qui s'était approché d'elle et resta un instant silencieuse. Son oreillette grésilla à nouveau et elle leva la main, faisant signe à Garrus de se taire, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

\- Ati ? Vous avez un signalement ?  
\- Je l'ai repérée. Ça n'a pas été difficile. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir déployer l'escouade ?  
\- Où est-elle ?

Garrus regardait l'Alagbato d'un air interrogateur mais cette dernière l'ignorait complètement. Elle fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre, sans leur donner de plus amples informations. Tandis qu'Ati répondait à Jadara, le visage de cette dernière se durcit quelque peu. Ils étaient conscients que Jadara ne leur parlerait pas. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, les deux passagers du Normandy emboitèrent le pas de la militaire sans dire un mot. Ils quittèrent rapidement la partie haute de Gara, continuant leur chemin à travers un dédale de rues de plus en plus étroites et sinistres. N'y tenant plus, Dae Hyun tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Vous savez où elle est ?

Mais l'Alagbato restait terriblement silencieuse, ignorant le soldat à ses côtés. Le Lieutenant l'attrapa par l'épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait déjà bien eu du mal à supporter d'être harcelé de questions inutiles, voires farfelues, par Yasni, ce n'était pas pour que le Commandant Alagbato se mette à jouer avec ses nerfs. Jadara ne cilla pas alors qu'elle consentait enfin à répondre.

\- Dans les bas quartiers.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les bas quartiers ? S'enquit Dae Hyun.  
\- Beaucoup de choses qu'il n'y a pas ici… Bref, nous ne serons pas les bienvenus si nous venons en fauteurs de trouble. Tenez-vous à carreau et faites juste ce que je dis.

Dae Hyun arqua un sourcil, se demandant si ce n'était pas là une blague. Mais apparemment, Jadara n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ni de se moquer de lui. Dae Hyun jeta un oeil Garrus qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Les mandibules du Turien s'agitaient alors que l'Humain se massait doucement le menton d'un air dubitatif. Leur « hôte » reprit sa route sans attendre et les deux hommes se remirent à la suivre. Ils finirent par déboucher sur l'entrée d'un tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans l'une des montagnes contre laquelle le dôme qui protégeait Gara reposait. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel et plus la chaleur augmentait. Sans devenir insoutenable, Dae Hyun n'était pas contre un brin d'air frais. Jadara, ne souffrait pas de la chaleur, elle avait l'habitude et s'en accommodait parfaitement.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement dans les bas quartiers. Si la partie haute de Gara était lumineuse et accueillante, ce que les Alagbato appelaient la partie basse était bien plus inquiétante. Les structures des bâtiments étaient fondamentalement différentes. Loin des structures faites de cristaux, les différentes maisons et autres lieux d'accueils étaient creusés dans la roche. Ils étaient loin des jardins somptueux aux plantes épaisses. Loin de l'arrogance non feinte de la capitale alagbato qui se dressait fièrement vers le ciel, exposant ses nombreuses couleurs à la vue de tous. Cette même fierté semblait se dessiner de plus en plus sur le visage de Jadara. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant d'être rejoint par une autre Alagbato, se faufilant dans la foule avec une certaine aisance. Une fois devant la militaire, elle regarda brièvement les deux hommes en retrait avant de parler.

\- J'ai localisé la cible. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'entrer.  
\- Et pourquoi ça, Ati ?

La dénommée Ati inspira profondément avant de se pencher à l'oreille de son officier supérieure et d'y glisser quelques mots. Le soupir de Jadara ne passa pas inaperçu. Garrus s'approcha.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller la chercher tout simplement ? On la récupère et on s'en va d'ici… Qui sait ce que Shepard est capable de faire ?

Jadara ne répondit pas immédiatement. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Après quelques secondes, elle consentit finalement à lui répondre.

\- Nous pourrions, mais rappelez-vous que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. Il faudrait que votre Shepard sorte de ce bordel et se décide à quitter les bas quartiers.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dae Hyun. Le plus simple serait de rentrer, non ?  
\- Votre naïveté est touchante, Humain. Néanmoins…

Elle baissa les yeux vers le soldat avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- J'ai une idée. Lieutenant, vous me suivez… Vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Garrus, vous restez avec Ati et vous vous tenez prêt.

Arquant un sourcil, Dae Hyun hésita et se tourna vers Garrus. Ati, qui était silencieusement restée en retrait, tapota l'épaule du Turien avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Pendant que le duo improbable, s'éloignait dans un sens, Jadara et Dae Hyun se rapprochèrent de la maison close. Arrivée dans un recoin, Jadara se tourna brusquement vers le soldat avant de porter ses mains sur la veste d'uniforme de l'Humain. Surpris par le mouvement, le soldat repoussa la jeune femme qui se mit à rire.

\- Laissez-vous faire. Si vous allez là-dedans vêtu ainsi, vous allez attirer l'attention.  
\- Que… Quoi ?  
\- Vous faites trop militaire, enlevez cette veste. Donnez moi vos armes. Sinon, je ne suis pas certaines que la tenancière ne vous accueille à bras ouvert.

Dae Hyun hésita un instant. Même s'il était désarmé, il gardait l'avantage de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Eireann ne récupère pas trop rapidement ses réflexes de soldat. Il avait beau être N7, il n'était pas sûr d'être de taille face à Shepard. Il retira sa veste, se retrouvant en débardeur. Jadara s'en saisit et la déposa dans un coin. Elle l'observa, laissant ses yeux glisser sur son corps avant de secouer la tête. L'asiatique laissa apparaître une moue désapprobatrice mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il déposa également ses armes. Il cacha cependant ses plaques d'identification sous son haut avant de passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pendant que Jadara commençait à lui expliquer comment il aurait à procéder. Lui qui n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit, autant dire que ça allait être son baptême du feu. Il osait à peine imaginer la réaction que pourrait avoir sa famille si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait ou allait faire dans ces bas-fonds. Mais qu'importe, Dae Hyun aurait largement le temps de préparer son plaidoyer. Jadara lui donna alors une petite pastille semblable à celle qu'elle avait derrière son oreille.

\- Autant que possible, essayez de rester en contact. Mais sachez que j'entendrais tout et que je saurais également où vous êtes.

Le soldat colla la petite pastille et grimaça légèrement en sentant des accroches se planter dans sa peau. Pourquoi tout ce qui était présent dans cette galaxie était obligatoirement douloureux ? Entre la pose de l'implant traducteur des Onisowos et cette oreillette… Il s'abstint néanmoins de faire le moindre commentaire. Si la première impression qu'il avait de Jadara avait été mauvaise, il ne pouvait décemment pas nier qu'elle avait intercéder en leur faveur en convaincant Yasni de ne pas donner l'ordre d'abattre Shepard. Sans mot dire, l'Alagbato le mena jusqu'à la devanture de la maison close. Deux filles de joie se tenaient devant la porte en tenue affriolante. Jadara se tourna vers lui et lui donna une carte transparente qui lui servirait à payer les services des filles, si tant est qu'il en ait besoin. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, la militaire Alagbato s'éloignait déjà, laissant un Dae Hyun perplexe devant cette maison des plaisirs. Une des filles s'approcha et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du soldat qui le firent rougir. Il refusa ses avances avec un sourire poli avant de passer la porte

L'intérieur de la bâtisse lui révéla une large pièce à la décoration riche et tape à l'œil. De lourds tissus encadraient les fenêtres et les contours des portes. Les nombreux meubles envahissant l'espace étaient composés de matériaux de qualité. Dae Huyn remarqua que le cristal qui semblait constituer la base de la planète Alagbato, était omniprésent. Derrière le comptoir, une femme au visage fier et froid laissa échapper de ses lèvres une épaisse fumée aux senteurs sucrés. Elle posa son regard océan sur le soldat et fit le tour du comptoir pour l'accueillir.

\- Et bien et bien... qu'avons-nous là ?

La tenancière s'approcha de l'Humain et le lorgna d'un regard malicieux.

\- Intéressant, tu ne ressembles à aucun alien que je connais. Humm, tu sembles bien bâti pour une créature avec une touffe de poil sur la tête. Tu sais, je connais une petite qui va te faire découvrir les mystères alagbatos. Si, tu verras. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Bon, peu importe ! Dis-moi, t'as de quoi les satisfaire, hein ? Non je veux dire, tu n'es pas comme une espèce Laxi'lar ? Tu sais, ces bestioles toute baveuse qui balancent leur semence sur leur partenaire ?... Pas très sexy. Mais ça marche là dessous pour toi, hein ? Oui ? Tiens laisse moi te montrer le catalogue ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, mon petit...

Elle commença à énumérer mille et un plaisirs, dont certains fort peu avouables qui mirent Dae Hyun mal à l'aise. Il eut toutefois un léger sourire contrit, essayant de trouver une façon polie de se sortir de cette situation. La tenancière lui donna la solution à son problème.

\- Vous pouvez choisir celle que vous souhaitez. Nous avons un catalogue. Je vous laisse faire votre choix...

Cachant tant bien que mal son malaise, Dae Hyun baissa les yeux sur le petit écran qui venait de s'allumer non loin de lui. Plusieurs silhouettes alagbatos défilaient sur le catalogue. Il chercha alors un visage qui lui semblait amical. Quelqu'un qui n'irait pas alerter les secours si les choses devaient tourner mal. Son cœur se serra lorsque le visage juvénile d'une alien apparut. L'Humain resta un instant stupéfait. Il hésita un instant avant de la désigner du doigt sans prononcer un mot.. L'entremetteuse eut un large sourire avant de dire.

\- Vous avez du goût… Yarna ! Viens ici, aboya-t-elle.

La fameuse Yarna franchit les lourds rideaux et s'avança vers lui. Ce que soupçonnait Dae Huyn se confirma. Bien que ne connaissant pas les standards d'âge Alagbato, il y avait fort à parier que celle-ci n'avait pas encore tout à fait atteint l'âge adulte. Les cristaux sur ses poignets semblaient usés malgré son jeune âge et son regard criait la détresse. Un relent de colère fit frissonner le soldat. Il se maîtrisa tant bien que mal. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire un esclandre ici. Même si ça le révulsait, la raison de sa présence en ces lieux était toute autre. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, hésitante, les yeux baissés puis elle le prit par la main avant de le mener vers les escaliers. Devant eux, un long couloir étroit semblait se perdre dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Ils avancèrent en silence, leur progression ponctuée de quelques bruits caractéristiques de ce genre d'endroit. Dae Hyun soupira : Shepard était intenable. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle était bien capable de faire. Yarna ouvrit une porte et laissa l'Humain entrer en premier., la pièce était petite et peu éclairée. Un lit trônait en son centre pour seul mobilier. Une autre porte se trouvait à la droite du Lieutenant, qu'il devinait être une salle d'eau. La jeune fille s'approcha du lit et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Gêné, le soldat se détourna avant de dire.

\- Rhabille-toi. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Yarna s'immobilisa et leva son regard triste vers son client. Son expression se mua en une certaine surprise puis elle grommela quelque chose que le soldat ne comprit pas. Elle continuait néanmoins à se déshabiller, dévoilant un corps meurtri. La colère sourde enfla dans les veines du Lieutenant. Une folle envie le démangeait d'aller mettre les points sur les i à cette maquerelle dédaigneuse et hautaine. _Ressaisis-toi, tu n'es pas là pour ça !_ L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Yarna. Elle consentit enfin à se rhabiller, sans se faire prier. Quelle souffrance pouvait-elle bien vivre ici ? Précautionneusement, conscient qu'elle devait être traumatisée de quelque façon que ce soit, Dae Hyun s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Après un instant de silence, il se lança.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides. En retour, j'essaierais de t'aider. D'accord ?  
\- Je suis déshonorée.

Yarna baissa la tête et mordit ses lèvres avec une telle force qu'elle manqua de se blesser. Se penchant légèrement vers elle, Dae Hyun avoua.

\- Je ne viens pas de cette galaxie. Je ne connais pas ton monde ni tes lois.  
\- Mes mères ont tenté de se soulever contre la Princesse. Elles réclamaient une refonte de la justice. Elles ont été déshonorées et bannies ici. Je n'étais pas encore née.  
\- Ce n'était pas ta faute… Je trouverai une façon de t'aider, d'accord ? Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je cherche une femme. Aux cheveux rouges.

La prostituée regardait le soldat. Comment ne pas se rappeler de cette créature aux cheveux rouges, si fine qu'on aurait l'impression qu'une bourrasque pourrait la briser… Mais dont les yeux perçants trahissait tant de colère et de souffrance. La jeune femme soupira avant de se lever.

\- Elle… est venue. Elle doit encore être ici puisqu'elle n'est pas redescendue.  
\- Sais-tu où elle se trouve ? Yarna, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où elle est. Cette femme a besoin d'aide. Elle pourrait se faire du mal et blesser autrui.

Dae Hyun tendit la carte que Jadara lui avait donnée. L'expression de Yarna se renfrogna et elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas d'argent. Juste un moyen de sortir d'ici. L'oreillette de Dae Hyun grésilla et la voix de Jadara s'éleva.

\- Lieutenant… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Dae Hyun fit signe à Yarna d'attendre. Il se leva, s'éloignant pour pouvoir communiquer sans qu'elle ne l'entende tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune Alagbato. Bien qu'il se soit rarement trompé sur les gens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant. Après tout, il misait sur une parfaite étrangère pour mener à bien son plan…

\- J'essaie de trouver une solution pacifique à notre problème, Jadara, répondit-il. Mais j'ai besoin que vous sortiez la gamine d'ici.  
\- Elle est déshonorée ! Elle ne peut pas quitter les bas quartiers !  
\- Conneries ! Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont été. Et vous l'avez condamnée avant même sa naissance.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable de...  
\- Jadara ! Vous voulez une effusion de sang ou un règlement pacifique ?

Le silence se fit un court instant et Dae Hyun attendit, roulant des yeux du fait d'une certaine impatience qui l'envahissait. Finalement, Jadara reprit la parole.

\- Vous êtes un alien étrange, Lieutenant. Mais très bien… Il y a une issue au bout du couloir. J'envoie Ati récupérer la môme. Et magnez-vous le train.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du soldat qui se tourna vers la jeune fille. Se penchant légèrement vers elle, il lui expliqua son plan. Comme personne ne semblait surveiller l'étage, elle le mènerait directement jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Shepard. Ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à s'échapper par l'issue de secours où Ati devrait normalement l'y attendre. Considérant la chose équitable, Yarna hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte et vérifia que personne ne montait. Une fois la zone sûre, elle le mena jusqu'à une autre chambre. Avant de s'éloigner, elle posa sa main sur le bras du soldat.

\- Cette femme qui est dedans… Elle va très mal, ça se voit. Vous devez l'aider.  
\- On essaie. Mais c'est difficile. Elle ne se laisse pas faire.

La jeune fille regarda ce qui semblait être l'issue de secours.. La porte du fond s'ouvrit sur Ati, deux corps gisant à ses pieds. Revêche, l'alien fit signe à la prostituée de s'approcher. Craintive, Yarna hésita mais Dae Hyun lui donna un léger coup dans le dos. C'était sa seule et unique chance de retrouver la liberté et elle devait la saisir. Lui lançant son premier et dernier sourire, Yarna s'élança vers la sortie en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Dae Hyun sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Qui sait ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur ? Un haut-le-cœur le saisit mais il ne chercha plus à comprendre. Brusquement, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il craignait se réalisa. Devant lui se trouvait Eireann, à moitié nue, les jambes entremêlées à celles de l'Alagbato au-dessus d'elle. Les cristaux de la prostituée brillaient d'une lueur légèrement rose et si Dae Hyun n'avait pas été aussi irrité par la situation, il aurait ressenti une vague de bien-être. Écœuré, il préféra tourner la tête alors que les deux femmes, surprises, s'arrêtaient dans leur action, s'écartant l'une de l'autre. La première à réagir fut l'Alagbato, qui se redressa soudainement, cherchant de quoi se vêtir. Non pas que la nudité ne lui fasse peur mais surtout parce qu'elle était embarrassée. Shepard ne semblait pas gênée. Elle se redressa, l'air aussi furieuse que goguenarde.

\- Eh bien alors… On veut se joindre à la partie ? demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.  
\- La ferme, Shepard ! Vous nous avez mis dans une situation suffisamment délicate comme ça. Rhabillez-vous… On rentre.

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de la gorge du Commandant qui se redressa. Dae Hyun fronça les sourcils. Malgré son rire, Eireann avait obtempéré. Peut-être parce qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. L'Alagbato se terra dans un se rhabillait, moqueuse et toujours avec cet insupportable rictus aux lèvres, alors que le soldat s'approchait d'elle. Dae Hyun était méfiant ; il commençait à se préparer à n'importe quelle éventualité. L'attention du soldat se reporta sur les gémissements de terreur de la prostituée, dont le corps portait des stigmates toutes aussi inquiétantes que celles de Yarna.

\- Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'agacer, marmonna Eireann.

Ce fut ce moment d'inattention qui lui valut de se prendre un coup magistral sur la tête qui le fit vaciller. Un voile sombre emplissait sa vue et le décor tangua l'espace d'un instant. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Shepard s'était déjà enfuie. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il sentit un liquide poisseux lui coller aux doigts et ne fut pas surpris de voir du sang. Tout en se maudissant pour sa naïveté, il s'élança à sa poursuite, en bousculant une Alagbato et son client au passage. Il ne manqua pas de prévenir Jadara.

\- Elle s'est enfuie !  
\- Je sais, j'ai entendu ! Ati et votre coéquipier sont à sa poursuite. Ils vont vous rejoindre sur le trajet. Je retourne dans la partie haute avec la gosse pour essayer de la mettre en sécurité avant de vous rejoindre. Faites pas de conneries dans les bas quartiers et attrapez-là, bon sang !

Sans rien répondre, Dae Hyun sortit de la maison close sous les cris de surprise des filles de joie et des appels à l'aide de la maquerelle. Le soldat s'élança dans les rues de la cité. Il ne fut pas difficile de repérer Eireann, dont le camouflage tactique s'était à nouveau évaporé. Elle était ingénieuse et elle avait pris suffisamment d'avance mais ses cheveux la trahissaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il continuait à la poursuivre malgré la foule dense des bas quartiers, Dae Hyun fut finalement rejoint par Garrus et Ati. L'Alagbato grimaça alors que des cris s'élevaient autour d'eux. Sans s'arrêter, elle annonça.

\- Il faut la prendre à revers et la forcer à retourner dans la partie haute de Gara. Tant que nous sommes ici, nous aurons deux problèmes : votre amie et les bandes… Je vais essayer de la contourner. Vous, continuez à la poursuivre.

Dae Hyun hocha la tête et bouscula à nouveau une Alagbato, manquant de perdre son équilibre. Garrus le rattrapa in extremis avant de lui tendre un Predator chargé de balles percussives. Ça serait douloureux mais si Eireann n'obtempérait pas, elle finirait par être immobilisée d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'oreillette de Dae Hyun grésilla et la voix d'Ati s'éleva. Elle avait réussi à devancer Shepard et les attendait pour que l'étau se referme sur elle.

Non loin des deux hommes, Eireann s'était arrêtée face à un cul-de-sac. Il ne lui restait qu'une possibilité : reprendre la route qui montait vers la partie haute ou retourner sur ses pas. Prise au piège en voyant Ati se rapprocher d'elle sur son flanc droit, Eireann se mit à réfléchir rapidement. L'avantage des bas quartiers, c'était qu'elle avait vite compris que les troupes militaires et la milice policière n'était pas les bienvenues. Cela signifiait donc que l'Alagbato derrière elle risquait gros. Malheureusement, Shepard savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup aussi. Elle n'était clairement pas préparée à supporter un assaut des bandes organisées qui régnaient en maître sur ces lieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : la fuite vers la partie haute de la ville. Sans attendre, Eireann prit le chemin pour sortir des bas-fonds de Gara. Ati s'empressa de signaler la nouvelle direction prise par la cible à Jadara alors que le trio s'élançait à la poursuite de Shepard. Certaines Alagbato s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, comme si elles sentaient le danger potentiel de la situation. Mais l'une d'elles fut trop lente. Eireann en profita pour l'attraper par le bras, la maintenant fermement contre elle. Autant dire que l'arrivée de l'escouade sous le dôme avait été remarquée. La voix de Jadara s'éleva dans l'oreillette du Lieutenant, qui s'arrêta dans sa course laissant Ati et Garrus prendre de l'avance .

\- Lieutenant ! Vous allez être dans un sacré pétrin.  
\- Merci, je crois que j'aurais été capable de ce genre de déduction tout seul…  
\- Y'a personne qui pourrait tenter de ramener cette furie à la raison ?

Dae Hyun réfléchit un instant. Qui pourrait la convaincre de se ranger ? Il eut un long moment de réflexion et maugréa de sa stupidité. IDA apparut comme une évidence à son esprit et le nom de la synthétique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Qui ça ? interrogea Jadara.  
\- IDA ! Notre co-pilote. C'est la seule qui peut approcher Shepard sans mal.  
\- Sérieusement, Lieutenant, j'aurais jamais assez de temps pour la sortir de sa cellule et la ramener ici… Attendez…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non… Rien ! Essayez de temporiser ! D'éviter les troubles. J'ai une idée.

La communication se coupa sans que Dae Hyun ne puisse savoir ce que Jadara avait en tête. Il continua néanmoins sa route jusqu'à Eireann, essayant de rattraper le Turien et la subalterne du commandant Alagbato.

Ce sentiment d'être traquée rendait Eireann malade. Cette situation ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère mais également cette migraine inquiétante qui la saisissait à nouveau, malgré la destruction du module. Ses jambes avaient faibli et elle avait été contrainte de ralentir. Son cœur s'emballait et son corps la rappelait à l'ordre : elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise. L'Alagbato qu'elle maintenait contre elle gémissait, agaçant profondément la jeune femme. Sans chercher à comprendre, l'Humaine porta l'arme qu'elle avait dérobé à sa geôlière contre la tempe de l'alien, qui se raidit de peur. Autant dire qu'Eireann n'hésiterait pas à en faire l'usage.

Arrivé à hauteur d'Ati, Garrus inspira profondément pour retrouver son souffle alors que ses mandibules s'agitaient. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout la femme qu'il aimait. Ce n'était qu'une furie, même pas l'ombre de celle qui fut un jour une héroïne pour la Voie Lactée. Pour lui, Shepard était morte en même temps que l'activation du Creuset. Ce qui était sorti de ce module, ce n'était pas elle. C'était peut-être son corps mais pas son esprit, pas son âme. Contrairement à ce que tout à chacun pourrait penser, il n'éprouverait pas la moindre difficulté à la blesser voire à la neutraliser définitivement. Cependant, conscient qu'il était peut-être trop pragmatique, il concéda finalement à laisser Dae Hyun agir. L'Humain était plus conciliant. Il arriverait peut-être à convaincre Eireann d'obéir. Mais il en doutait profondément. Ati lui avait fait signe de le suivre, le guidant jusqu'à une position en hauteur où leur vue serait parfaitement dégagée. Désormais positionné, il aurait le champ libre pour neutraliser Eireann si le soldat venait à échouer.


	13. Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les Onisowo, les Alagbato (avec Jadara, Yasni et Osveta) ainsi que les races aliens encore inconnues et tous les éléments qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes etc etc) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination débordante =D (Ce disclaimer risque de s'étoffer au fur et à mesure).  
Rating : M (violences physiques, psychologiques, etc...)  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
/!\ Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre.**

/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas _canon_. Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certains interactions, n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension  
Je remercie mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail qu'ils fournissent (et qui promet d'être titanesque).

* * *

Le bruit des pas de Yasni résonnait dans le couloir. Jadara lui avait fait un rapport. L'Alagbato avait été très généreuse en laissant autant de temps à cette étrange équipe. Mais elle savait Jadara compétente pour mener à bien cette mission. Cependant, les mots de sa subalterne continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. Selon leurs dires, ces aliens n'étaient là que temporairement et leur seul but était de retrouver cette espèce de furie qui s'était enfuie. Yasni espérait qu'une fois que son état de santé psychologique serait suffisamment stable, tous ces étrangers partiraient sans faire d'histoire. Elle avait réfléchi très longtemps à une solution en particulier, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle en avait également discuté avec le Superviseur. Ce dernier semblait s'être pris d'affection pour ces étrangers et lui avait donné rapidement son accord. Leur souveraine, La Princesse Ewa, avait également été mise au courant. Si elle était au départ plus réservée, elle n'avait pas tardé à donner son autorisation.

Yasni s'approcha du bureau d'Osveta. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se confronter à une femme qui ne la supportait pas…. C'était réciproque. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas montrer la moindre trace d'animosité devant l'Humaine. Qui sait si cette amiral Shepard ne serait pas capable de retourner cela contre elles ? Yasni pouvait faire preuve de neutralité apparente, mais qu'en serait-il pour Osveta ? Sur ces réflexions, elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.  
Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le mauvais caractère et le manque de diplomatie de sa collègue Alagbato avaient encore frappé : le visage d'Hannah était crispé par l'agacement et un soupçon de colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Malgré les menottes qui commençaient à abîmer ses poignets, l'Humaine s'emporta.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ? Le plus important actuellement pour moi est de venir en aide à ma fille.  
\- Ce qui est assez étonnant, c'est votre détermination à ne pas vouloir comprendre vos infractions, trancha la diplomate.  
\- Ça vous étonne ? Que dois-je dire de la surveillance de votre colonie ? Vous avez mis un certain temps avant de vous rendre compte de la présence d'étrangers sur votre territoire !

Osveta s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle aperçut Yasni. Cette dernière secoua légèrement la tête.

\- La surveillance ne laissait pas à désirer, justement. Nous savions que vos scientifiques étaient sur place, de même pour votre vaisseau. Nous pensions que vous repartiriez. Votre retour a agacé la Princesse Ewa. Nous sommes intervenues quand elle l'a jugé nécessaire. Et croyez-bien que je ne fais jamais intervenir une équipe d'intervention sans analyser la situation au préalable. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer.

Yasni s'approcha d'Hannah et la libéra de ses entraves. Surprise, l'Amiral regardait l'Alagbato pendant qu'Osveta, restée muette tout ce temps, s'énervait.

\- Mais que faites-vous, Yasni ?!  
\- Nous avons un autre problème, Osveta. L'Humaine qu'ils appellent "Eireann Shepard" a réussi à se soustraire à la surveillance de Mudiwa. Le Commandant Jadara, le Lieutenant humain Dae Hyun ainsi qu'un de ses coéquipiers sont partis à sa recherche.

Le regard d'Hannah s'assombrit. Décidément, sa fille ne leur causait que des ennuis. Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de ne montrer aucune once de colère, contrairement à Osveta qui s'emportait de plus en plus, s'enfonçant dans un discours haineux et appelant à la plus grande fermeté contre le Commandant. Yasni, elle, restait impassible, attendant qu'Osveta se calme.

\- Il y a une façon d'aider le Commandant Shepard, Osveta. Et vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler.  
\- J'espère que c'est une blague, Yasni ?! Qui sait ce que cette folle furieuse serait capable de leur faire !  
\- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Le Superviseur et la Princesse Ewa sont d'accord. Vous savez ce que qu'il vous reste à faire.

Osveta n'appréciait pas de recevoir des ordres de Yasni. Mais sa collègue avait raison : dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Hannah regarda les deux aliens, perplexe. Les propos des deux Alagbato étaient incompréhensibles pour elle. Néanmoins, elle ne laissait rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Osveta eut un geste dédaigneux de la main avant de s'approcher d'un pan de mur qu'elle ouvrit en posant simplement la main dessus. La cloison s'illumina légèrement, parcourue de plusieurs circuits imprimés et se décomposa méthodiquement, laissant apparaître un renfoncement, pas plus large qu'un poing. La fine main de l'Alagbato se glissa à l'intérieur et retira un objet ovoïde qui semblait être fait de cristal. Sa structure était, comme ce mur, composée de multiples circuits et autres petits objets électroniques. Alors que la diplomate s'approchait d'Hannah, Yasni croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, rompant ainsi le silence.

\- C'est pour vous, Amiral Shepard. Mais veillez bien à ce que cette information ne quitte jamais votre vaisseau.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea Hannah.  
\- De l'emplacement de Mekoça. Le monde d'origine des Mudrost.

Personne ne bougeait. Dae Hyun avait dissimulé autant que possible le Predator que Garrus lui avait donné. Il ne fallait en aucun cas brusquer Shepard. Elle maintenait toujours contre elle cette pauvre Alagbato, terrassée par la peur. Il rêvait juste de pouvoir lui coller son poing dans la figure, histoire de la faire redescendre sur terre. Une aura de haine et de frustration émanait d'Eireann. Amer, le lieutenant se disait qu'avoir été interrompue dans ce bordel avait dû l'agacer au plus haut point. En y repensant, le soldat avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'agissait là de sa supérieure hiérarchique, de la Shepard qu'il avait appris à connaître il y a de cela cinq ans. Elle ne bougeait pas alors que le soldat s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle continuait à darder un regard insolent sur lui, cet éternel rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Il essaya de la calmer mais il ne voyait aucune réaction sur le visage de Shepard.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, les mots glissaient sur elle sans avoir aucun impact. Elle était bien trop occupée à l'observer. Dae Hyun n'avait pas dû apprécier d'être balloté de droite à gauche. Le Turien n'était pas là. Mais il n'était pas bien difficile de l'imaginer bouillonner de colère et de jalousie en imaginant l'Humain si proche d'elle. Bien qu'elle soit incapable de s'en rappeler, elle mettrait sa main à couper que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux trois. Elle avait entendu Dae Hyun réfuter, à plusieurs reprises, la possibilité d'une aventure entre eux. Mais il n'y avait qu'à observer la façon dont il se comportait avec elle et la façon dont il se retenait parfois quand elle l'énervait, pour comprendre qu'il mentait. Le Turien semblait le comprendre aussi. Bien trop occupée à réfléchir au moyen de profiter de cette situation, Eireann n'entendit pas la dernière remarque du lieutenant Hwang qui lui sommait de baisser son arme et de libérer l'otage. Il insista en haussant le ton et la jeune femme croisa son regard. Cette fois, elle l'avait entendu. Elle appuya un peu plus le canon de l'arme contre la tempe de l'alien, qui se raidit contre elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu me ramènes à nouveau à bord de votre vaisseau ? Et que je sois enfermée dans cette cabine ?  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes bornée ! Quand comprendrez-vous qu'on veut vous aider, s'emporta Dae Hyun.  
\- Quand vous comprendrez vous-mêmes que je ne veux pas être aidée. Et que je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille ! Alors on va faire comme ça : je la libère seulement si vous me laissez partir.

Elle regardait toujours le soldat quand, soudain, une vive douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Eireann grimaça. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cette souffrance. Malgré la destruction du module, son calvaire continuait, même si la douleur était nettement moins intense qu'auparavant. L'ancien soldat de l'Alliance fit abstraction de ses douleurs. Elle ne voulait pas céder, surtout pas devant lui. Elle se battrait pour sa liberté, pour s'évader de ce vaisseau qu'ils appelaient le Normandy et qui l'oppressait pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. _Ils finiront par comprendre que je serai bien mieux loin d'eux..._ Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir répété depuis son réveil. Ce n'était pas un caprice mais bien une volonté. Malheureusement pour eux, comme ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir intercéder en sa faveur, elle leur ferait payer. Shepard savait qu'elle était en infériorité numérique. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'elle pourrait faire face à un soldat entraîné et en pleine forme physique, contrairement à elle. La fuite n'était actuellement plus possible. Ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression d'être transpercées de mille aiguilles. Elle trouva cependant la force d'opposer de la résistance. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser capturer aussi facilement.

Immobile, elle regarda Dae Hyun s'approcher. Sa poigne se raffermissant autour de la crosse de son arme alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus son bras autour de la gorge de sa captive, qui continuait à la supplier de la laisser partir. Elle le fixait, sans dire un mot, laissant un silence inquiétant s'installer entre eux. Une fois à bonne distance, il s'arrêta. Avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, elle assena froidement.

\- J'hésiterai pas un seul instant à tirer.

Le lieutenant eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il leva légèrement les mains, pour avoir l'air le plus pacifique possible. Ne pas avoir son armure était risqué et il devait éviter l'affrontement autant que possible. Il espérait surtout que Jadara arrive rapidement.

\- Shepard... Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! Vous devriez le savoir.

Eireann ne répondit pas, maintenant la même position sans trembler. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis mais elle ne les considérait pas pour autant comme des alliés. Ils étaient juste une épine dans son pied. Elle continuait d'immobiliser la pauvre Alagbato. Les gémissements de crainte de sa captive ne faisaient qu'exciter un peu plus sa hargne. Dae Hyun, lui, ne se rappelait que trop bien de la recommandation de Jadara : temporiser. Il espérait que son idée vaille le coup parce qu'il commençait à être à court de solutions. À nouveau, il tenta de s'approcher lentement et s'apprêtait à parler.

-Si tu bouges encore, je lui loge une balle dans le crâne, menaça Eireann.

La jeune femme posa un regard condescendant sur Dae Hyun qui se raidit. Un léger rictus agacé agita la commissure de ses lèvres mais il tenta le plus possible de ne rien montrer. Il inspira profondément.

\- Shepard, je vous en prie. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. Laissez-la partir...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit. L'Alagbato laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Eireann avait baissé son arme jusqu'à la cuisse de l'alien et avait tiré sans sommation. Dae Hyun grimaça. Il était clairement dans une impasse et la pire de ses craintes se confirmait : Shepard n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de la force pour parvenir à ses fins. Si elle n'avait pas pris cette Alagbato en otage, il aurait été plus simple pour lui de reprendre l'avantage. Malheureusement, c'était désormais loin d'être le cas. Pendant ce temps, regardant la scène de sa position en hauteur, Garrus réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'atteindre Shepard sans blesser davantage l'otage.

L'oreillette de l'Humain grésilla et la voix de Jadara s'éleva.

\- J'ai laissé la môme avec Mudiwa. Essayez de la retenir encore un peu. Je ne devrais plus être longue.

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'éveiller les soupçons d'Eireann. Si Jadara était à proximité, il pouvait espérer reprendre l'avantage. Mais la situation restait critique. L'Alagbato tremblait comme une feuille et la prise de Shepard ne faiblissait pas. _Je veux bien temporiser, mais il va falloir désamorcer la situation sans tarder..._

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

Jadara observait IDA qui ne comprenait pas l'intention du commandant alagbato. La synthétique avait déjà dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête : la façon dont elle s'adressait à Jeff, comment elle abordait Shepard, la façon dont elle s'adressait au Commandant, toujours calme, polie et conciliante. Jadara restait peut-être évasive sur ses motivations mais sa démarche était logique et pragmatique. IDA ne voyait aucune raison de refuser sa requête. Coopérer reviendrait à prouver à ce peuple qu'ils n'étaient pas hostiles. Malgré tout, la compagne de Joker se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que son interlocutrice la dévisageait, la scannait.

\- Non… Je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut la co-pilote du Normandy. Puis-je savoir en quoi cela pourrait-vous être utile ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Merci.

Jadara tourna le dos à la synthétique et quitta le bâtiment. Elle avait laissé la prostituée déshonorée avec Mudiwa et elle avait maintenant une prise d'otage sur les bras. Elle soupira et leva son regard vers le dôme de Gara qui étincelait alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Jadara ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait contesté les ordres de Yasni. Certes, les possibles représailles de cette autre galaxie étaient une menace à ne pas sous-estimer, mais cette Shepard était un danger public, et bien plus concret. Jadara baissa son regard sur sa main : l'ambré de sa peau devenait plus clair et tirait sur le gris. Deux Alagbato passèrent près d'elle et s'arrêtèrent, curieuses de cette transformation : peu d'entre elles possédait la particularité de Jadara. Le regard turquoise de l'Alagbato se leva vers ses deux concitoyennes et elle leur adressa un sourire moqueur. C'était toujours une sensation étrange que de modifier son apparence : un mélange de fourmillement dans les membres et de picotements. Ce n'était pas désagréable et pourtant, malgré les années d'entraînement, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Jadara était coutumière. En temps normal, elle préférait se fondre dans le décor. Dans ce cas précis, elle misait sur une intervention plus frontale.

Dans le reflet d'un des bâtiments, l'Alagbato observa son apparence. Elle avait pris soin d'afficher tous les détails de cette IDA : cette visière orangée, ces circuits imprimés verdâtres qui brillaient sur sa peau. Si l'aspect physique était satisfaisant, elle devrait faire attention à sa voix et sa façon de parler. Via son oreillette, Jadara entendait les tentatives de négociation entre le lieutenant humain et cette Shepard. Malgré ce coup de feu, rien n'indiquait que l'otage était décédée. Le temps jouait contre eux, elle devait se dépêcher. Le quartier dans lequel elle se trouvait était bondé et circuler à vive allure allait être difficile. Heureusement, les Alagbato savaient discerner différencier le vrai du faux. Toutes savaient que cette plateforme synthétique qui bousculait tout le monde sans ménagement était une des leurs. Jadara espérait cependant que les aliens, eux, ne seraient pas en mesure de faire la différence. Sans quoi, son plan tombait à l'eau.

Le quartier avait été bouclé par les autorités et deux Alagbatos, armées, la regardaient sans mot dire. Située en hauteur, Jadara n'eut aucun mal à repérer Ati qui surveillait la scène en contrebas. Ses lèvres remuaient à intervalles réguliers, signe qu'elle décrivait ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Elle était accompagnée de ce Turien qui la dépassait largement de deux têtes, l'œil rivé derrière la lunette de son fusil de précision, sûrement pour neutraliser cette furie au cas où le plan de Jadara échoue. Inspirant profondément, l'Alagbato s'approcha d'une de ses collègues. Elle annonça froidement.

\- Commandant Jadara. Je dois passer.  
\- Commandant ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… L'Humain n'arrive à rien et l'otage est blessée.  
\- Vous croyez que j'ai pris une autre apparence pour le plaisir, peut-être ? déclara-t-elle, mauvaise.  
\- Non… Non, bien sûr que non. Excusez-moi. Avez-vous besoin d'une arme ?  
\- Vous avez d'autres idées lumineuses de ce genre, soldat ? lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique.

L'Alagbato se renfrogna, avant de balbutier quelque chose pendant que Jadara fit un signe, donnant l'ordre de lever la barrière. Se faufilant à nouveau à travers la foule dense, elle passa le périmètre de sécurité. Le quartier était complètement vide. Jadara aperçut cependant ses congénères massées aux fenêtres des maisons, observant la situation. Concentré, le commandant alagbato se remémora tout ce qu'IDA lui avait dit. Puis elle s'approcha.

À moins que Dae Hyun n'ait la berlue, c'était bien IDA qui avançait vers eux. Un soulagement non feint l'envahit : la situation commençait enfin à se débloquer. Eireann était toujours aussi furieuse et l'Alagbato blêmissait de plus en plus sous le coup de sa blessure. De sa démarche toujours aussi langoureuse, la synthétique s'approcha de d'Eireann.

\- Shepard ?

Eireann sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait reconnu cette voix : la voix douce d'IDA. Tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se décala sur le côté, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur Dae Hyun et la synthétique qui s'approchait. Moqueuse, elle s'adressa à la co-pilote du Normandy.

\- Ils t'ont fait intervenir parce que ce cher Lieutenant-Commandant n'est pas foutu de s'en sortir tout seul, c'est ça ?

IDA ne répondit pas immédiatement mais se contenta de lui offrir un léger sourire. Sourire qui rassura Shepard.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de mal, Shepard. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'aurez et vous le savez.  
\- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse partir.  
\- Je sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais ici, vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Laissez-nous vous aider, une dernière fois. Et ensuite, nous vous laisserons partir.  
\- Je suis très bien comme je suis, s'insurgea Eireann.  
\- Non, Shepard… C'est faux, vous le savez. Nous voulons simplement vous soigner, vous permettre d'être apaisée. De pouvoir dormir la nuit, de pouvoir manger. Ces choses simples, c'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

La main d'Eireann se mit à trembler. Un mélange de colère, d'agacement et de tristesse l'envahit. Elle poussa un soupir. L'Alagbato entre ses bras tremblait toujours mais, petit à petit, son emprise faiblit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la laisse partir. L'Alagbato vacilla un instant et IDA la rattrapa, pour l'aider à se remettre droite.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir la chercher, demanda doucement IDA. Elle a besoin de soins.

Eireann roula des yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta et donna son accord du bout des lèvres. IDA continuait de lui sourire alors qu'elle se tournait vers le barrage, faisant un signe de la main. Un médecin Alagbato arriva rapidement pour évacuer l'otage blessée.  
Dae Hyun regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans bouger. Shepard semblait calme mais elle était toujours armée. IDA se tourna à nouveau vers l'ancien commandant et tendit la main vers elle.

\- Shepard... S'il vous plaît… Donnez-moi votre arme. Les Alagbato ne vous laisseront pas passer si vous êtes armée. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez à nouveau enfermée. Et vous ne le voulez pas non plus.

 _Donner mon arme ?_ C'était exactement ce qu'Eireann ne voulait pas. Elle hésita longuement et un lourd silence s'abattit sur le trio. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait que Dae Hyun n'avait pas bougé et qu'il l'observait toujours avec attention, sûrement prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Malgré son irrépressible envie de fuir et de se libérer de leur présence, Shepard devait admettre qu'IDA avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin en étant armée. Cependant, il y avait un point sur lequel la synthétique se trompait : Eireann n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. La main d'IDA restait tendue vers elle. Après une profonde inspiration, l'Humaine s'approcha finalement de la synthétique et posa son arme dans sa main. Le contact de la paume d'IDA était chaud, presque rassurant. Cette dernière lui sourit, la remerciant avant de s'écarter légèrement. _Attends… sa main est... chaude ?_ Eireann fronça les sourcils. Jamais, dans ses rares souvenirs, le corps d'IDA ne lui avait paru chaud. Bien au contraire, IDA avait tendance à lui procurer des frissons à cause du contact froid et métallique de son corps, surtout quand elle lui changeait ses bandages.

\- Depuis quand tu as la peau chaude, IDA ?

La co-pilote se raidit et resta interdite. Eireann leva son regard courroucé vers la synthétique et Dae Hyun eut un mouvement de recul. Il était tout aussi surpris que Shepard. Le corps d'IDA était métallique, ce n'était qu'une plateforme qui hébergeait sa conscience. La synthétique hésita.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, la faisant craquer. Déstabilisée, elle recula d'un pas.  
Jadara perdit sa concentration. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'appréciait pas les métamorphoses: la moindre surprise lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Lentement, elle reprit sa véritable apparence, sous le regard stupéfait de Dae Hyun. Raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre à Shepard, elle la regarda, sans mot dire. La fureur d'Eireann redoubla de violence et ses deux poings se serraient.

\- Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule, cracha-t-elle.

Hors d'elle, la jeune femme se jeta sur le soldat alagbato. Jadara n'eut guère le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva plaquée au sol. L'arme s'échappa de ses mains avant de glisser hors de sa portée. Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que les deux femmes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Eireann fut la première à réagir et se précipita vers l'arme au sol. Mais en plein milieu de sa course, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Prise dans un champ invisible, elle se retrouva en lévitation. Incapable de bouger, elle se retourna vers Dae Hyun. Un léger halo bleu se dessinait autour de lui alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour. C'était donc lui qui la faisait léviter. Plus qu'agacé, le soldat prit la parole.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, Shepard.  
\- Relâche-moi ! Immédiatement !  
\- Sinon quoi ? Vous pouvez crier et hurler comme bon vous semble. C'est terminé.

Jadara se redressa, frottant sa mâchoire. Elle sentait sous ses doigts la zone douloureuse. À n'en pas douter, son unique rencontre avec cette furie lui laisserait une marque sur le visage pendant plusieurs jours. Retirant les menottes de sa ceinture, elle les passa autour des poignets de Shepard avant de ramasser l'arme. Une fois derrière son ancien commandant, Dae Hyun la reposa au sol, l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne se décide à fuir de nouveau. Shepard tenta de se débattre un instant avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile. Jadara s'approcha de de l'Humain alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Le barrage se levait et les premières Alagbatos quittaient doucement les bâtiments, encore inquiètes.

\- J'essaierai d'intercéder auprès de Yasni pour vous éviter des problèmes. Le fait qu'elle ait blessé une de nos congénères ne jouera pas en votre faveur, mais je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
\- Merci, Commandant Jadara. Sans vous, je crois que j'aurais bien eu du mal à désamorcer la situation, admit Dae Hyun.  
\- Hum… À l'avenir, essayez de trouver une solution plus efficace pour la maîtriser.

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Shepard, qui le foudroya du regard. Il ne croyait plus pouvoir aider la jeune femme. Cependant, il préféra ne rien dire. S'ils pouvaient quitter cette planète, autant ne pas alerter les autorités Alagbato. Alors que Jadara le guidait à travers les rues, il fut rejoint par Garrus et Ati. Le Turien dévisageait sa compagne, en admettant qu'il puisse encore l'appeler ainsi. Dépité, il devait admettre que l'Humain avait réussi. Malgré les remerciements du Turien, le soldat de l'Alliance se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Sans Jadara, il n'y serait pas arrivé. Shepard était bien trop intenable. Lui qui ne voulait pas l'enfermer savait que désormais, la seule solution serait de la forcer à rester en permanence dans sa cabine. L'escorte se fit en silence malgré les quelques mouvements d'humeur d'Eireann.

À leur arrivée devant le bâtiment qu'ils avaient quittés quelques heures auparavant, ils furent accueillis par Yasni et une Hannah Shepard extrêmement courroucée. Dae Hyun grimaça : même si la fuite d'Eireann des geôles Alagbato n'était pas due à une négligence de sa part, il y avait fort à parier que l'Amiral trouverait une façon de le lui reprocher. Le lieutenant salua son officier supérieur, qui lui le lui rendit à peine. Un simple mouvement de tête qui lui rappelait le Commandant, pendant la Guerre des Moissons, quand quelque chose la tracassait et qu'elle était prête à exploser. La première à briser le silence fut Jadara qui s'approcha de Yasni, alors que Dae Hyun maintenait toujours fermement Shepard par le bras.

\- Chef Yasni. Nous l'avons retrouvée, conformément à vos ordres et dans le temps imparti. Mais…  
\- Je suis au courant. Une des nôtres a été blessée pendant vos recherches. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, Jadara. Mais qu'importe… Je vais, exceptionnellement, fermer les yeux sur cet incident. Il est évident que le… Commandant Shepard n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
\- Allez-vous faire foutre! cracha Eireann.

Dae Hyun lui serra un peu plus les bras, la sommant silencieusement de se taire. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour l'univers entier. Agacée, Hannah claqua la langue contre son palais.

\- Lieutenant Hwang… Je vous prierais de bien vouloir ramener le Commandant Shepard dans sa cabine. Vous ne la lâchez pas des yeux jusqu'à mon retour. Ensuite… Nous aurons à parler, vous et moi.

Le lieutenant eut un léger frisson mais se contenta d'hocher la tête. Garrus regarda l'Asiatique s'éloigner avant de soupirer. Hannah se tourna vers le Turien, lui permettant de pouvoir retourner au vaisseau à son tour. Pendant ce temps, elle continuerait à discuter avec Yasni de certaines formalités.

Dae Hyun était retourné jusqu'à la zone où le Normandy avait été immobilisé et mis sous surveillance, suivi par Jadara. Après un bref remerciement, l'Alagbato tourna les talons pour disparaître de la plateforme d'atterrissage. Le lieutenant escorta Shepard jusqu'à sa cabine conformément aux ordres de l'Amiral. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il hésita un bref instant avant de libérer la jeune femme de ses menottes. Si elle tentait que ce soit, il sévirait.

Eireann se tourna vivement vers lui, envoyant sa main en direction du visage du soldat. La gifle qu'il reçut lui arracha une grimace. Il porta sa main à son visage, sentant les griffures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Dae Hyun inspira profondément et serra le poing avant d'attraper la jeune femme par le poignet. Il siffla, menaçant.

\- C'est la dernière fois, Shepard, que tu me fais un coup comme ça.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Railla-t-elle. T'oseras pas. Tu es faible. Et lâche. T'as eu besoin de l'aide de l'autre garce pour t'en sortir. Sinon t'étais foutu.

 _Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop !_ Elle avait dépassé les limites et Dae Hyun était arrivé au point de non-retour. Son poing serré s'abattit durement contre la mâchoire de la jeune femme. S'il ne regrettait pas son geste sur le coup, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'en voudrait plus tard. Voir sa lèvre fendue saigner lui octroya une bouffée de satisfaction malsaine. Elle lui avait tant mené la vie dure, le privant de sommeil et le rabaissant, que c'en était libérateur. Sa gifle ainsi que sa dernière remarque avaient été de trop. Eireann posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre : elle s'apprêtait à répondre en le frappant à nouveau mais le lieutenant lui attrapa l'autre poignet. Si elle était intenable, lui était furieux. Serrant plus fort, il l'obligea à plier. Pour avoir l'ascendant sur elle, pour qu'elle cesse les hostilités.

Eireann n'avait pas pour habitude de plier. Encore moins face à eux, cet « équipage » qui la retenait contre son gré, sous prétexte de vouloir l'aider. Mais son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir ; elle grimaça et laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle se débattit afin de se libérer de l'emprise du soldat. Dae Hyun, sentant la crispation de la jeune femme, finit par la lâcher.

Tout en reculant, Eireann se massa les poignets. La colère qui émanait du jeune homme était comparable à la sienne. Elle n'était pas effrayée mais elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable : elle n'était pas en forme. Elle croisa le regard de Dae Hyun qui soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Était-il désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se tut. La voix de Traynor s'éleva dans l'intercom.

\- Lieutenant Hwang. L'Amiral Shepard vous demande sur la passerelle de commandement.

Cette interruption était presque salvatrice, même si Dae Hyun savait très bien que son entrevue avec Hannah ne serait pas de tout repos. Eireann porta à nouveau sa main sur sa lèvre. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le soldat annonça froidement.

\- Je reviens. Vous… Vous ne bougez pas. Ou je vous jure que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Malgré la colère qui pulsait dans ses veines, il avait bien du mal à menacer la jeune femme. Elle était sa faiblesse. Elle l'avait toujours été. Eireann esquissa un sourire moqueur mais resta silencieuse. Le soldat quitta la pièce, verrouilla la porte de la cabine et partit rejoindre l'amiral.

Les bras croisés dans le dos, raide comme un piquet, Hannah avait ordonné le décollage du Normandy le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait ajouté la localisation de Mekoça à la carte galactique. Si les Alagbato leur avait concédé un semblant d'aide, l'amiral ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle fuite de la part de sa fille. Au moins, dans l'espace, elle aurait plus de difficulté à s'enfuir si elle arrivait de nouveau à s'extraire de la surveillance du lieutenant-commandant. Ils auraient à faire un détour par Mhandara pour y déposer le Docteur Frost et ses acolytes et s'assurer de leur départ vers la Voie Lactée. Le regard de l'Amiral se posa sur la jeune Alagbato, Yarna, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir le destin de cette jeune fille. Mais Yasni lui avait expliqué leur système juridique et Mekoça était la seule terre d'accueil possible pour cette âme en peine.

\- Amiral. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Hannah tourna légèrement la tête vers le soldat et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au centre de communication. Dae Hyun déglutit légèrement. La colère de l'amiral était palpable, mais il ne pipa mot. Il préférait se prendre un savon en privé que devant tout le monde. Une fois isolés des oreilles indiscrètes, Hannah fit volte-face et, étonnamment, ne laissa pas exploser sa colère. Elle se contenta de parler, calmement.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes un incompétent, Lieutenant Hwang ?  
\- Non, Amiral, je…  
\- Est-ce que vous réfléchissez parfois ? le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Oui, Amiral, bien évidemment que…  
\- Alors pourquoi le Commandant Shepard s'est-elle échappée de sa cabine ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à assommer un Quartier-maître et voler une navette pour aller faire je ne sais quoi sur cette planète ?  
\- Amiral, je…  
\- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler, soldat !

Dae Hyun courba légèrement l'échine avec cette impression d'être redevenu un simple homme du rang. Hannah passa une main sur son visage.

\- Vous aviez une mission pourtant très simple : surveiller le Commandant. Un simple soldat aurait été capable de le faire, mais c'est à vous que j'ai confié cette mission. Parce que c'était votre idée. Parce que j'ai osé croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème… Alors… Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment un Lieutenant avec d'aussi bons états de service, N7 de surcroît, a pu commettre deux erreurs d'affilée en si peu de temps ? D'abord votre arme, et maintenant l'évasion de Shepard. Je vous écoute.  
\- J'admets avoir été négligent. J'aurais dû déléguer la surveillance à quelqu'un d'autre le temps de la mission. Au Lieutenant Vega ou au Lieutenant-Commandant Williams, par exemple.  
\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?  
\- Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, Amiral, que le Commandant sache se servir de son OmniTech et encore moins de sa capacité à pirater. Elle est censée être amnésique, je ne la pensais pas capable de ce genre de choses. J'ai été imprudent. Je ne le serais plus.  
\- Et ces griffures à la joue ?

L'asiatique posa sa main sur sa joue et grimaça légèrement. Eireann ne l'avait pas loupé. Il secoua la tête avant de dire.

\- Elle… a mal réagi à son retour dans la cabine.

Hannah arqua un sourcil avant de soupirer.

\- Bon… Je vous laisse une dernière chance, Lieutenant. Une dernière. Nous allons nous rendre sur une planète, habitée par un peuple qui pourrait nous apporter l'aide nécessaire pour Eireann. Nous ferons d'abord un détour par Mhandara pour y déposer le Docteur Frost et ses associés. Vous êtes toujours astreint à la surveillance du Commandant. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais l'impasse sur une erreur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui, Amiral.

Dae Hyun releva légèrement la tête. Hannah était étrangement clémente. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait encore de l'espoir, alors que lui n'en avait plus. Il salua l'amiral, qui lui ordonna de retourner auprès d'Eireann. Avant de rejoindre la cabine, il fit un arrêt par les quartiers d'équipage pour récupérer quelques effets personnels.

Eireann était immobile devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain. Elle avait verrouillé la porte pour éviter tout dérangement éventuel et s'observait avec attention. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire. Elle s'examina soigneusement, glissant les doigts sur sa peau nue, rencontrant par moment une cicatrice. Certaines étaient nettes, chirurgicales. D'autres plus sinueuses, imparfaites. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient peut-être raison finalement. Elle avait dû être soldat. Mais malgré ses efforts, aucun souvenir ne remontait à la surface: c'était peine perdue. Elle se tourna vers la douche, laissant la buée chaude l'envelopper. Elle hésita avant de passer sous l'eau. Auparavant, le contact de l'eau sur son corps meurtri lui était extrêmement douloureux. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Elle sentait enfin ses muscles se détendre et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Elle se sentait soulagée, comme libérée d'un poids qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La colère était toujours là, lancinante mais plus sourde, comme confinée. Ce n'était peut-être que temporaire. Eireann resta de longues minutes sous l'eau sans bouger, à réfléchir. À laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Elle soupira. _C'est ridicule !_ Comment pouvaient-ils l'aider comme ils le prétendaient tous ? Elle sortit de la douche et enveloppa son corps ruisselant dans une serviette.

À peine sortie de la salle de bain, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec Dae Hyun. Ce dernier la toisait, la mine renfrognée comme à son habitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. C'était devenu un réflexe, c'était devenu un jeu. Elle essuya ses cheveux lentement, ne lâchant pas une seconde le jeune homme des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur les épaules nues du commandant. Sa nudité était subtilement cachée par la serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus perçant. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de l'armoire et en sortit des vêtements propres. Quand il arriva devant elle, il les lui tendit brusquement.

\- Habillez-vous.

Elle avait toujours ce rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Mais cette fois, il semblait à Dae Hyun que ce sourire était teinté d'une certaine perversité qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle laissa volontairement les vêtements tomber au sol alors qu'elle lui répondait laconiquement.

\- Non.

L'estomac du soldat se noua. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et sensuelle, qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper. S'enfuir maintenant. Mais, il était coincé, ici et avec elle. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser sans surveillance. Dae Hyun gémit intérieurement. Ses jambes étaient en coton. Eireann était maintenant suffisamment proche pour que l'Asiatique puisse voir une goutte d'eau glisser lentement sur sa peau laiteuse, se frayant un chemin le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Elle savait. Elle le faisait exprès. À cet instant, Dae Hyun s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi faible. D'avoir laissé transparaître, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ce corps. Même s'il avait été maintes fois reconstitué, il avait appris à l'aimer. Elle le savait. Il déglutit alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle chaud lui caressa la peau. Il frissonna un bref instant.

\- Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années sans avoir pu effleurer cette peau de ses doigts. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Qu'il la voulait. Il l'avait toujours désirée. Ce désir, trop longtemps contenu, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il soutint son regard un moment avant de s'écarter d'elle.

\- Je vous demande de vous habiller, Commandant.  
\- Non.

Elle recommençait à l'agacer. Dae Hyun se tourna vers elle et se raidit quand la main de l'humaine se posa sur son épaule. Délicatement. C'était presque étrange de voir qu'elle pouvait encore faire preuve de délicatesse. _Non, ce n'est que pour endormir ta méfiance, ne te laisse pas tenter…_ Elle avait toujours ce rictus aux lèvres. Ce même rictus qu'il voulait tant lui arracher. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa la main sur son torse, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute doucement la cloison.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? lui murmura-t-elle.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Car malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu lui faire subir, malgré la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, il l'aimait toujours. Il l'aimait et il voulait lui montrer encore un peu de respect. Ce respect qu'elle avait oublié. Dae Hyun se mura dans le silence alors qu'elle franchissait une nouvelle fois la limite de son espace vital en rapprochant dangereusement son corps du sien. Sa main remonta sur le cou de l'Asiatique, octroyant une caresse que la peau du soldat avait oublié. Sans réfléchir, il lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour l'écarter.

\- Tu en as envie. Je le sais. Je le ressens, souffla-t-elle.

De sa main libre et sans aucune gêne apparente, Eireann dénoua sa serviette qui glissa le long de son corps. Les yeux du Lieutenant suivirent le mouvement de l'étoffe jusqu'au sol avant de se reporter sur le visage du Commandant. Elle l'avait percé à jour. Il voulait fuir mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. La jeune femme en profita pour coller son corps contre le sien, frôlant doucement son cou de ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Avec légèreté, les mains d'Eireann entreprirent de retirer les attaches de la veste d'uniforme du soldat avant de la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Dae Hyun était tétanisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la repousser. Une partie de son être lui hurla de prendre la fuite. L'autre, plus pragmatique, lui susurrait de profiter de l'instant qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Eireann sentit son hésitation et lâcha.

\- Prends-moi.

Si Dae Hyun avait bien un point faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Shepard, c'était bien sa provocation. Il craqua. Avec un grognement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la plaqua contre la cloison. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, limitant ainsi ses mouvements. Il respira son odeur, goûta à nouveau sa peau. Bien loin de s'intéresser aux conséquences, le soldat laissa glisser sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme avec une lenteur aussi provocante que l'attitude de son ancien officier supérieur. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les cicatrices laissées par le temps et les combats. Il suivit ses courbes en alternant entre caresses appuyées et simples effleurements. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres d'Eireann alors que les mains du Lieutenant arrivaient au niveau de sa cuisse pour lui remonter légèrement la jambe. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du soldat, l'obligeant à relever la tête. L'espace d'un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence. Elle avait toujours cet air moqueur sur le visage mais son regard pétillait d'une lueur que Dae Hyun ne reconnut pas. Ce fut elle qui brisa l'instant en attrapant ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et sans chaleur. Il bloqua un soupir dans sa gorge alors qu'il forçait le barrage de ses lèvres, sa langue trouvant la sienne pour une danse langoureuse. Sa main était posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme, obligeant ainsi son corps à se rapprocher davantage du sien.

Il avait l'intention d'imposer son rythme. Eireann le ressentait et s'en amusait. Elle le laissa faire, attendant le bon moment pour reprendre l'avantage. Jugeant leur nudité inégale, elle débarrassa l'Asiatique de son débardeur d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Cette diversion leur permit à tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. À partir du moment où la volonté du soldat avait cédé sous le désir, sa conscience fut muselée par son côté pragmatique. Sa main quitta la hanche de sa partenaire pour se réfugier sous l'autre cuisse afin de la soulever du sol. La légère exclamation de surprise d'Eireann arracha un sourire satisfait à Dae Hyun. Il continua à l'embrasser. Par réflexe, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Elle répondit avec ferveur à son baiser avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Jugeant cette position peu agréable pour lui, Dae Huyn s'écarta du mur avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Leur baiser redoublait d'intensité, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec fougue. Sans maladresse, il parvint à atteindre le lit sur lequel il allongea la jeune femme. Il se redressa légèrement et son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il l'observait. Il se ressaisit quand elle entreprit de lui ôter sa ceinture. Il la laissa faire son office, terminant de l'aider à se déshabiller. Il la sentit remuer sous lui. Un sourire caustique naquit sur les lèvres du soldat. _Hors de question qu'elle prenne le dessus_. Il savourerait ce moment comme il l'entendait et non pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Il attrapa les poignets d'Eireann et les lui remonta au-dessus de la tête pour l'immobiliser. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'autorité. Elle laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'une chaleur naissait dans le creux de ses reins. Dae Hyun en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, moqueur.

\- On n'aime pas perdre le contrôle ?

Si elle avait pu le foudroyer du regard à cet instant, elle l'aurait fait. Non, elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle mais elle devait admettre que la situation n'était pas désagréable. Elle ne répondit pas à la provocation, préférant se murer dans le silence alors que le soldat quittait son oreille, non sans en avoir préalablement mordillé le lobe, pour s'intéresser à son cou. Ses lèvres goûtèrent avec délectation cette peau reconstituée et y laissait un sillon. Parfois, il la mordillait légèrement et le dos d'Eireann s'arquait de plaisir. Arrivé à sa poitrine, il s'arrêta volontairement, la sentant remuer sous lui. Son regard sombre glissa le long du corps nu de la jeune femme. Il la redécouvrait, appréciant la courbure de sa poitrine et sa taille finement ciselée. Malgré sa maigreur, elle restait désirable et elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était loin d'être fragile.

Elle sentait son regard sur son corps sans que cela ne lui provoque la moindre gêne. Son désir redoublait de violence alors qu'il pressait doucement son bassin contre le sien. Il avait encore cette tendance à la douceur. C'en était presque agaçant. Mais elle n'allait pas le brusquer. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment et c'était presque aussi jouissif que l'acte en lui-même. Une des mains de Dae Hyun quitta l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur son poignet et glissa le long de son bras naturel, arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme. Il remonta ses lèvres vers les siennes, l'embrassant à nouveau alors qu'il exerçait sur son sein une caresse appuyée, excitant ce bouton de chair dressé sous le désir. Eireann gémit un instant et ferma les yeux pendant qu'une vague de plaisir l'envahissait. Elle qui n'avait ressenti que de la colère et du dégoût depuis son réveil, elle admettait que ces nouvelles sensations étaient grisantes. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait les caresses du soldat. Il lui faisait découvrir des sensations dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Cette mémoire qui lui faisait défaut la frustrait. Mais à cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à prendre le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, lui qui ne savait pas qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier tordu de la jeune femme. Il lui avait donné exactement ce qu'elle cherchait : une arme qu'elle pourrait retourner contre lui.

Il la maintenait toujours d'une main mais elle se laissa faire. Elle le laissait la caresser, la toucher, explorer son corps de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Une caresse se fit plus audacieuse, glissant doucement vers le bas, d'une lenteur si lascive que l'expectative en devenait presque insoutenable pour Eireann. Il jouait avec ses nerfs comme elle avait pu jouer avec les siens. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir ce hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il touchait cette zone si sensible. Elle serra les dents et les poings, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître une autre émotion. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Il avait déjà gagné bien trop de terrain. Un silence s'était instauré entre eux, seulement entrecoupé des soupirs et des quelques gémissements que la jeune femme concédait à laisser échapper.

Dae Hyun se redressa légèrement sans arrêter ses caresses. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait le plaisir se peindre sur les traits de la jeune femme. Sans savoir qu'elle le manipulait, un sentiment de victoire l'envahit et le jeune homme s'arrêta brutalement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et une certaine frustration luisait dans son regard. Le voir sourire de cette façon la fit froncer les sourcils. _Bien !_ Elle lui concédait cette manche. Mais pas la victoire. Ce moment d'inattention de la part de Dae Hyun, persuadé d'avoir pris l'avantage, fut une erreur. D'un mouvement de bascule, Eireann reprit le dessus, obligeant le soldat à lâcher son emprise sur ses poignets. C'était désormais elle qui le maintenait. Elle sourit de la même manière que lui quelques instants plus tôt. Moqueuse, elle lui murmura contre les lèvres.

\- On n'aime pas perdre le contrôle ?

Dae Hyun grogna. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant à nouveau. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien mais le libéra de son emprise. Presque machinalement, les mains du soldat se posèrent sur ses hanches, glissant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle remua légèrement contre lui, frottant son intimité contre la sienne. Dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna, Dae Hyun sentait son sourire provocateur. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, ils s'étaient mutuellement provoqués pour en arriver à ce stade. Une des mains du jeune homme parti se balader dans la chevelure d'Eireann, encore humide de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Il ne s'étonna pas du toucher presque naturel des implants capillaires. Il n'y pensa même pas. Elle s'écarta de ses lèvres et se redressa. Elle le surplombait fièrement et la vue de son corps nu fit rougir Dae Hyun. Elle prit les devants, unissant leurs deux corps sans prévenir.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti ça.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, laissant cette vague de délivrance l'envahir alors qu'il était désormais en elle. Eireann jeta un regard sans expression vers son partenaire. Elle lui avait cédé une manche. Pas la deuxième. À présent, c'est elle qui menait la danse. C'est elle qui choisirait le rythme de ce round final. Son corps se cambra alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir contre lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand les mains du soldat se posèrent sur ses hanches pour accompagner le mouvement. Par moment, elle gémissait. Par moment, il soupirait. Elle était langoureuse et elle laissait grimper le désir dans les veines du jeune homme, attendant de lui qu'une dernière chose qui lui ferait définitivement gagner le combat : qu'il la supplie.

Il sentait bien qu'elle le faisait languir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Cette vague de plaisir, à chacun des mouvements de reins de sa partenaire, était mêlée à une certaine frustration. Trop lente, trop rapide, trop lascive, pas assez sauvage. Elle lui avait pourtant fait miroiter le contraire. La mâchoire de Dae Hyun se contracta alors qu'il la sentait se pencher vers lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et elle frôla ses lèvres, lui promettant un baiser qui ne vint pas.

\- Dis-le, souffla-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à céder. Elle savait aussi qu'il réagissait mal à la provocation. Lui, ne répondit pas. Elle s'arrêta volontairement, arrachant un grognement de frustration au soldat.

\- Dis-le.

Dae Hyun grimaça. _Elle s'arrête ? Très bien_. Profitant à son tour de l'inattention de sa partenaire, l'Asiatique fit une rotation du bassin et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. C'était lui qui la tenait fermement sur le lit, pressant son corps contre le sien avant de souffler à son oreille.

\- J'aurai ce que je veux, Shepard.

Ce n'était exactement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais par ces mots, il lui prouvait qu'il avait définitivement cédé. Leurs corps luttaient l'un contre l'autre un moment avant qu'il ne fasse irruption en elle, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Elle l'avait rendu complètement fou. Il était totalement à sa merci. Mais Dae Hyun ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il voulait qu'elle gémisse sous ses assauts, qu'elle se cambre et qu'elle soupire de plaisir. Elle pouvait toujours entourer sa taille de ses jambes dans une vaine tentative pour le contrôler. Elle pouvait toujours lacérer son dos de ses ongles, il comptait bien avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle, offerte à son bon plaisir. Juste un plaisir sauvage, sans état d'âme ni sentiment. Il continua à la besogner sans vergogne, sans prêter attention à son plaisir, ne faisant que souffler à son oreille le souffle rauque de ses élans. C'en était presque cruel. Mais il s'en contrefichait.

Une déferlante de chaleur commença à naître dans son bas-ventre. Puis la délivrance explosa. Le corps du soldat se raidit contre celui d'Eireann. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut celui de la jeune femme qui se cambrait de plaisir, ses poings serrant le drap. Son cœur battait la chamade. Celui du jeune homme aussi. Cependant, elle restait immobile et silencieuse, ce sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres, presque impertinent. Dae Hyun se retira sans dire un mot puis ramassa ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait gagné. Dans l'intimité de ce huis-clos, elle avait remporté une victoire.


	14. Analysis

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

L'amertume ne tarda pas à le saisir. Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée et il le savait. En revanche, il ignorait tout des conséquences à long terme. Pour l'heure, il préférait ne pas y penser. Eireann était partie prendre sa douche, sans un mot, le toisant de ses yeux verts, l'air à la fois dédaigneuse et victorieuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle arborait cet air. En réalité, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il s'était rhabillé et installé sur le canapé. La fatigue se faisait sentir, comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps revenait à la charge. Après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte de la cabine, il s'endormit instantanément sans attendre qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain.

Eireann ne traîna pas sous la douche. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir couru, d'avoir fui, de l'avoir fait céder. Elle en avait profité et en subissait le contrecoup : son corps la rappelait à la raison. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle ignora le jeune homme endormi et se dirigea vers le lit pour se réfugier sous les couvertures. Elle sombra peu après dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Son premier vrai repos depuis son réveil et la destruction du module. Même si elle avait toujours mal à la tête et que son corps la faisait parfois souffrir, la douleur était supportable et elle put s'endormir paisiblement.

Être obligée d'attendre que Dae Hyun se réveille pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la cabine agaçait profondément Eireann. Elle s'était réveillée tôt d'après l'heure affichée sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. N'y tenant plus, elle n'hésita pas à sortir du lit et à le secouer sans ménagement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et quand il l'eût reconnue, il la foudroya du regard. Il n'eût pas le temps d'émerger complètement qu'elle assena.

— J'ai faim. J'en ai marre d'être ici. Et comme je dois te suivre comme un petit toutou, bouge-toi.

Dae Hyun claqua sa langue contre son palais, déjà agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Mais il ne broncha pas. En se redressant, son dos le rappela à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas à cause des éventuelles courbatures mais plutôt à cause des lacérations que Shepard lui avait infligées. Se passant une main sur le visage afin de tenter de se donner meilleure mine, le soldat passa devant la jeune femme pour déverrouiller la porte de la cabine. Leur arrivée au mess se fit calmement et sans un mot. Eireann s'était réfugiée dans un profond silence, son regard acéré constamment posé sur le dos du soldat. Elle n'attendit pas que le jeune homme la serve et alla se préparer elle-même un café. Son estomac noué lui fit comprendre qu'il n'accepterait rien de plus solide. Elle sentait qu'il la fixait et, sans se retourner, elle lui annonça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas Dae Hyun pour autant. Il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête : l'Amiral ne tolérerait aucune incartade supplémentaire. Il prit à son tour du café, réchauffant ses mains contre la tasse. Cette surveillance amusa Eireann jusqu'à l'arrivée de plusieurs soldats dans le mess. L'ambiance se fit plus lourde, plus tendue. Elle commençait à se sentir oppressée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine et son regard se posa sur une chaise vide. Malgré son malaise, elle gardait cependant ce sourire détestable aux lèvres et Dae Hyun soupira.

— On y va.

Eireann releva la tête et aperçut un visage familier. Son sourire s'élargit et se teinta de sadisme alors qu'elle voyait les marques violacées sur le cou du soldat en face d'elle. Le Quartier-maître Cooper se racla la gorge en la voyant, la mâchoire crispée, oscillant entre le malaise et la colère. La sortie soudaine de Garrus de la batterie principale fut le clou du spectacle pour Shepard. Avec un plaisir malsain, son regard passa du Lieutenant Hwang, tendu, au Turien qui le toisait, malveillant. Eireann cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de café. Dae Hyun s'écarta du passage afin de laisser passer le Turien qui semblait vouloir se diriger vers la baie d'observation où se trouvait Samara. La voix d'Eireann s'éleva.

— Je retourne dans la cabine...

Le Lieutenant hocha la tête et la regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il posa sa tasse de café et la suivit. Il aurait juste à s'assurer que la cabine était bien verrouillée pour être certain qu'elle ne gambade pas à travers le Normandy comme bon lui semblait. Il regarda en direction de Garrus qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la baie d'observation. Shepard en profita pour lancer d'une voix claire :

— ... Si jamais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne serais pas contre recommencer. C'était plutôt sympa cette nuit.

Le visage de Dae Hyun se tordit dans une grimace gênée alors qu'il regardait Eireann, dont le sourire malicieux se teinta de lubricité tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à la suite des événements que le Turien, fou de rage se précipita sur le jeune homme. Le poing du Turien rencontra le nez du soldat, qui craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Dae Hyun recula d'un pas, la main au visage. La douleur était vive et il sentait le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Garrus en profita pour attraper le soldat par la veste et le plaquer contre la cloison.

— Je le savais ! rugit-il. Je me doutais que tu cachais quelque chose, mais maintenant je sais ! Tu... tu as couché avec elle ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Mentir n'était pas possible. Dae Hyun leva ses yeux vers le Turien, essuyant tant bien que mal le sang qu'il perdait. Il ne supportait plus sa haine. Le soldat décida de jouer franc-jeu et d'abandonner toute forme de courtoisie.

— Elle me préfère peut-être à toi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement nasillarde.

C'était peut-être une erreur mais il s'en fichait. Quitte à blesser Garrus, autant appuyer là où ça faisait mal. La main du Turien tremblait sous le coup de la haine et de la jalousie. Les mots de l'Humain avaient eu leur impact : ils avaient provoqué la fureur du géant qui leva à nouveau la main. Une légère lueur bleue commença à courir autour de Dae Hyun, qui restait impassible malgré la douleur de son nez cassé.

— Je te le déconseille, Vakarian... Ça fait des années que tu me fais subir ta hargne. Pose-toi des questions sur elle avant de t'acharner sur moi. Je ne suis plus le petit soldat timide, caché dans un coin.

Garrus le savait bien : les états de service de Dae Hyun parlaient pour lui. Mais là, il rêvait juste d'abattre son poing sur le visage de ce cancrelat. Alors qu'il allait se défouler, la voix froide de l'Amiral s'éleva.

— Ça suffit. Tous les deux !

Garrus s'immobilisa dans son geste, son poing à quelques millimètres de la pommette du jeune homme, qui ne cillait pas.

— Relâchez-le, Vakarian. Immédiatement !

Prévenue par IDA des troubles qui régnaient dans le mess, Hannah s'était interposée. Sans le savoir, elle venait d'agir de la même façon que sa fille, plus de cinq ans auparavant. Même si elle était humaine, Hannah Shepard restait un haut gradé. Si Garrus n'était pas de l'Alliance, il avait accepté de faire partie de la mission et devait donc se soumettre à ses ordres. Doucement, il abaissa son poing toujours serré et relâcha Dae Hyun, dont la lueur bleue s'estompa. Hannah posa son regard acéré sur le Lieutenant, qui portait à nouveau sa main à son nez.

— Allez soigner ça, Lieutenant Hwang. Et nettoyez-vous. J'aurai ensuite à vous parler. À tous les deux.

Cette histoire agaçait profondément Hannah. L'animosité entre son subalterne et le Turien n'avait jamais été aussi vive que depuis qu'Eireann avait commencé à faire des siennes. L'Amiral croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, son regard perçant ne quittant pas une seule seconde celui de Garrus. Ce dernier finit par détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Sa jalousie avait fait parler ses poings, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire usage d'une telle violence. Et pourtant, l'asiatique le mettait hors de lui. Savoir qu'il avait eu un moment privilégié avec Eireann alors que tout ce que récoltait Garrus depuis son retour n'était qu'indifférence et mépris le mettait hors de lui.

— Vous devriez être plus prudent avec votre nez, Lieutenant Hwang... À force de le casser, je finirai par ne plus pouvoir vous le remettre en place correctement...

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas alors que Chakwas continuait.

— ... et il faudra sûrement songer à une chirurgie pour le renforcer.

Le médecin continua son laïus médical sans que le soldat n'y prête la moindre attention. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle l'autorise à repartir. Conformément aux ordres d'Hannah, il retira sa veste d'uniforme tâchée de sang pour en enfiler une propre. Il rejoignit son officier supérieur qui le toisa d'un air mauvais. Il eut grand peine à ne pas montrer son inquiétude et la salua. Après qu'elle l'ait mis au repos, Hannah fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre sur la passerelle de communication. Ordonnant aux divers soldats présents de quitter le secteur, ce ne fut qu'une fois seuls que l'Amiral se tourna vers eux, le regard assombri par une sourde colère. Le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps avant que l'officier prenne la parole.

— Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de votre comportement. À tous les deux. Vous voudrez bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous en êtes venus aux mains ?

Dae Hyun préféra ne pas répondre. S'il venait à annoncer à l'Amiral qu'il avait passé la nuit avec sa fille, il n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Le regard de l'Humain glissa lentement sur le côté pour observer Garrus, qui restait froid et impassible. Le seul qui pouvait lâcher la vérité, c'était le Turien. Ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait écraser Dae Hyun une bonne fois pour toute. Mais dans quel intérêt ?Lui avoir brisé le nez lui avait procuré un bien fou. Mais détruire sa carrière militaire pour une femme instable... Est-ce que ça e en valait la peine ? Garrus hésita longuement, alors qu'Hannah commençait à s'impatienter.

— Ne me forcez pas à sévir...

La menace était sans appel : Hannah voulait une réponse et elle ne les lâcherait pas sans une qui la satisfasse. Les mandibules du Turien s'agitèrent et il soupira.

— Il n'y a rien... Je crois que le Lieutenant et moi-même ne supportions plus cette tension. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'une rancœur inexplicable s'est installée entre nous et que ça...devait exploser. Avec tout mon respect Amiral, il vaut mieux que cela se passe à bord du vaisseau qu'au beau milieu d'une mission.

Dae Hyun reporta son attention sur Garrus et eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Le couvrait-il d'une certaine façon ? Malgré la rancœur que le soldat ressentait, une forme de reconnaissance l'envahit.

— Est-ce une raison pour vous battre comme des chiffonniers à bord du vaisseau ? tempêta Hannah.  
— Non, Amiral, reprit Dae Hyun. Mais il devenait peut-être nécessaire d'évacuer cette tension. J'ai ouïe dire que les Turiens agissaient de cette façon pour assainir leurs relations.

Hannah n'était pas convaincue par la réponse que les deux hommes lui apportaient. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, prenant une profonde inspiration.

— Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Lieutenant Hwang ?  
— Je vous assure du contraire, Amiral... Cela ne se reproduira ... toute cette tension sera retombée, je pense que nous tenterons de discuter, Garrus et moi, pour régler nos différends.

L'officier supérieur plissa les yeux.

— Vous m'assurez donc tous les deux que votre altercation n'a rien à voir avec ma fille ?

Garrus fut le premier à réagir.

— Oui, Amiral. Votre fille n'est pas responsable de tout cela.

Hannah soupira ; visiblement, elle aurait à se contenter de cette explication. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir en démordre et resteraient muets concernant la véritable raison de leur altercation. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'Amiral soupçonnait vivement sa fille. Mais elle ne se risquerait pas à aller lui demander. Eireann était bien trop haineuse et hargneuse en ce moment et Hannah craignait qu'elle ne mente. Sans ajouter un mot, Hannah tourna les talons et se retira sur la passerelle de commandement. Dae Hyun resta immobile tandis que le Turien reprit la parole.

— Je n'ai couvert que votre carrière. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai la moindre considération pour vous.

L'Humain resta impassible. Il sentait toujours la haine que Garrus pouvait ressentir pour lui. Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à Shepard ! Après tout, c'était bien elle la responsable de tout ça. Le Lieutenant ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il voulait vérifier que Shepard était bien dans la cabine.

Assise sur le rebord du lit, les jambes croisées, Eireann fixait intensément la porte de la cabine. Elle savait très bien que l'asiatique reviendrait. Peut-être chercherait-il à se venger ?Elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après que les portes de l'ascenseur se fussent refermées. Sa pique avait-elle eut l'effet escompté ? Je ne tarderai pas à le savoir de toute faç porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le Lieutenant. Son air calme surprit Eireann. Dae Hyun se contentait de regarder autour de lui,silencieusement, avant que ses yeux ne se baissent sur la jeune femme. Cette fois, il n'y avait ni envie, ni désir. Même la colère se faisait discrète. Il s'avança avant de s'arrêter à bonne distance. Elle ne parlait pas. Lui non plus. Elle fut cependant la première à rompre le silence.

— Je suis bien là où j'avais dit que je serais. Tu me fais si peu confiance que tu te sens obligé de venir vérifier ? Ou alors tu as envie de remettre ça ?

Le silence de Dae Hyun l'agaça. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait réagi à la provocation : i s'était raidit, comme à son habitude.À force de passer du temps avec lui, elle avait appris à le connaître.

— Quel intérêt as-tu de provoquer Garrus ? demanda-t-il calmement,presque froidement.  
— Aucun. Si ce n'est l'amusement, répondit-elle narquoise.  
— Donc semer le trouble au sein du vaisseau t'amuse ?

Le rictus moqueur s'élargit. La jeune femme se leva avant d'avancer vers le soldat. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, comme pour la surplomber. Son regard sombre, teinté du vert de la Synthèse,restait accroché à celui de la jeune femme, toujours calme,toujours froid. Il ne céderait pas cette fois. Quand bien même elle le provoquerait, quand bien même elle chercherait à le sé en avait bien trop profité.

— Il faut bien que je m'occupe, Dae Hyun.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait utilisé. Cela remuait beaucoup de chose en lui mais ça n'entachait pas sa détermination.  
Eireann était désormais proche de sentait presque son odeur, légèrement musquée. Elle ferma les yeux avant de sourire. Sa main se leva vers son visage, frôlant du bout des doigts les griffures toujours présentes sur la joue du soldat. Dae Hyun resta immobile alors qu'elle prenait son menton entre ses doigts, obligeant le jeune homme à plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Mais j'ai trouvé une activité ô combien plus intéressante.  
— Ça a été une erreur, Shepard. Croyez-bien que cela ne se reproduira plus.

La main du soldat chassa celle de son ancien officier et rire cristallin de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. Elle recula et croisa ses bras,les yeux pétillants de malice.

— C'est ce que tu crois, mon garçon. Mais ce serait te mentir à toi-même.

Le trajet retour jusqu'à Mandhara se passa sans encombre. Si Eireann était toujours d'une humeur massacrante et continuait à passer ses nerfs sur un Lieutenant Hwang désormais impassible, le reste de l'équipage continuait de vaquer à ses occupations. Yarna, mal à l'aise au sein du vaisseau, passait le plus clair de son temps derrière le fauteuil d'IDA en observant les moindres faits et gestes de la Synthétique. Cette dernière semblait se prendre d'affection pour cette enfant traumatisée qui la suivait un peu partout comme un caneton avec sa mère. Cela ne gênait pas outre mesure la copilote qui comprenant que la petite avait besoin d'un repère avant de trouver refuge sur Mekoça. Du côté des labos,l'équipe du Docteur Frost travaillait sur le cas épineux du Commandant Shepard. Bien que disposant de toutes les informations possibles sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme, aucune des scientifiques ne parvenait à trouver une réponse n'expliquait son amnésie persistante et encore moins son irascibilité. En voyant les scientifiques sans réponse, Hannah espérait vivement que ces Mudrost puissent leur porter assistance.

Quand le Normandy se posa sur Mhandara, la première chose que fit Megan Frost fut bien de vérifier que tout le matériel était encore présent. Soulagée de voir que rien ne manquait, l'équipe scientifique s'attela à charger leur vaisseau, aidée par une partie de l'équipage du Normandy. Hannah en avait profité pour autoriser Grunt à sortir : il pourrait ainsi se dégourdir les jambes et faire profiter de sa force herculéenne pour abattre le travail plus rapidement. L'Amiral était quelque peu pressée et ce contretemps, bien que nécessaire pour la sécurité de l'équipe du Docteur Frost, la gênait un peu. Une fois l'équipe prête à partir, Megan s'approcha d'Hannah et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

— Je vous remercie, Amiral, pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous.  
— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, admit-elle. Nous avons surtout eu de la chance que les Alagbato soient... conciliantes, si je puis dire.  
— Vous avez peut-être raison. En tout cas, je me charge personnellement de faire un rapport au Comité de Défense. Si je peux intercéder en votre faveur, de quelque façon que ce soit, je le ferai. En espérant trouver une oreille compatissante qui puisse accéder à votre demande de rapatriement.  
— Je vous remercie, Docteur Frost.

Megan inclina légèrement la tête avant de faire signe à son équipe de monter dans le vaisseau. Près de la soute, les bras croisés, Hannah surveillait le départ des scientifiques. Toujours immobile, l'Amiral patienta jusqu'à ne plus voir le vaisseau scientifique avant de retourner à la cabine de pilotage du Normandy.

— Lieutenant Moreau ?  
— Oui, Amiral Shepard.  
— Continuez de suivre l'avancée du vaisseau. Une fois qu'il aura atteint le trou de ver, vous mettrez le cap sur Mekoça.  
— Bien reçu, Amiral...

Hannah se dirigea vers la passerelle de commandement. Elle y trouva Ashley qui discutait avec un navigateur. Un peu plus loin, la tête rousse de sa fille lui apparut derrière le Lieutenant Hwang : ils se dirigeaient vers la plateforme de communication. Rares étaient les fois où leurs regards se croisaient. La mère souffrait terriblement et elle peinait à se sentir plus proche de sa fille. Si Dae Hyun passa à côté de l'Amiral en la saluant avant de continuer sa route, la jeune femme, elle, s'arrêta. Son visage était complètement impassible et aucune émotion ne transparaissait même si cette lueur de colère dansait toujours dans le regard du Commandant. Hannah se redressa légèrement, sans rien dire. Elle se méfiait de sa fille et de ses réactions. La voix du Lieutenant s'éleva, interpellant Eireann.

— Shepard !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur l'Amiral. Avec un certain dédain, Eireann baissa la tête, comme si elle saluait Hannah, avant de s'en aller. Le cœur de l'Amiral battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son visage s'affaissa sous le coup d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas prévue : la tristesse. Elle s'était pourtant accoutumée à tant de choses ces dernières années. Mais pas à ce que sa chair et son sang lui soient étrangers. Rien dans le regard d'Eireann ne lui rappelait cette enfant qu'elle avait mise au monde et dont elle s'était occupée, tant bien que mal. Rien ne lui rappelait l'éclat bienveillant que son père avait. Portant une main à son cœur, Hannah se détourna avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Au passage, elle chargea Ashley de prendre le commandement. L'Amiral avait besoin de repos. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Le Normandy continuait sa route en direction de Mekoça. Les coordonnées avaient été intégrées à la carte de la galaxie qui avait fait apparaître un tout nouveau système à explorer. Après plusieurs heures de route sans incident particulier – en dehors des moqueries insidieuses de certains membres d'équipages envers le Quartier-maître Cooper et sa mésaventure malheureuse avec Eireann dans la cabine du Commandant - le Normandy arriva dans le système appelé « Ìewe ».  
Hannah lisait le rapport que le Lieutenant-Commandant Williams lui avait fait sur lesdites moqueries. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture parla voix de Joker qui s'éleva dans l'intercom.

— Amiral ? Nous sommes arrivés.  
— Mettez-vous en orbite, Lieutenant.

Hannah quitta sa cabine, remettant son uniforme correctement en place et se rendit dans le cockpit de Joker. Elle posa son regard sur les écrans alors que le timonier les faisait défiler, d'un geste presque nerveux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça donne, Lieutenant Moreau ?  
— Ça ne va pas vous plaire. Il n'y a... rien, se risqua le pilote.  
— Pardon ?  
— On n'a rien de probant sur les scans. Rien qui puisse suggérer la présence d'une civilisation avancée. On ne détecte aucune signature énergétique importante et encore moins une concentration massive de signe de vie.

Hannah réfléchit, interdite. Soit les Alagbatos s'étaient moquées d'elle, soit ils avaient un autre problème : une espèce ne disparaissait pas comme ça... Elle se creusait la tête quant à la marche à suivre lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau interrompue par Joker.

— Amiral... Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais on a une tentative de communication.

L'Amiral inspira profondément et se rendit à la passerelle de communication. Hannah avait lu les rapports du Lieutenant Hwang sur l'attaque du commando sur Mhandara. Elle avait déjà eu son lot d'aliens, mais celui qui apparut en hologramme devant elle ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas encore pris la parole,attendant peut-être que la connexion se stabilise. Cela laissa le temps à l'officier de le détailler. Il semblait avoir une peau écailleuse, un peu comme les Turiens. Bien que l'hologramme puisse être trompeur, il semblait avoir la même taille qu'un être humain. Ses jambes faisaient penser à celles d'un oiseau ou d'un chat voire à un subtil mélange des deux. Mais le plus marquant était sa tête : le sommet de son crâne semblait être recouvert d'un casque qui s'élançait en pointe vers l'avant. L'alien arborait une gueule entrouverte remplie de dents ouvertures faisaient office de nez. Hannah ne nota pas la présence d'oreilles et encore moins de paupières au niveau des yeux. Son menton était long et proéminent, son cou malingre.L'Amiral réprima difficilement un frisson d'horreur. Les Alagbato se seraient-elles moquées de moi ? La voix de l'alien s'éleva, sombre et caverneuse, tout en étant étrangement douce.

— Amiral Shepard ? Je suis Goran.  
— C'est bien moi. Nous avons été envoyés par...  
— Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Amiral... mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous posiez. Il sera plus agréable pour nous tous de discuter tranquillement en face à face. Vous êtes en orbite autour de notre planète-mère... Mais nous ne nous y trouvons pas. J'envoie les coordonnées exactes de notre position pour que vous puissiez nous rejoindre. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce contretemps.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres retroussées du dénommé Goran et Hannah se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un peu plus tard,les réacteurs du Normandy grondèrent alors que le bâtiment militaire avançait en direction du soleil du système. Et là,contre toute attente, Hannah constata la présence d'une station spatiale aux allures particulières, dissimulée derrière l'étoile du système. Elle ressemblait à un immense temple flottant. Cette galaxie va finir par me donner le qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cabine, l'Amiral envoya une note sur l'OmniTech du Lieutenant Hwang.

Dae Hyun était installé au mess tout en surveillant Shepard du coin de l'œil. Eireann mangeait difficilement, son estomac se contractait par moment, comme s'il était sur le point de rendre chacune des maigres bouchées qu'elle avait pu avaler. Écœurée par l'odeur de nourriture, elle repoussa son assiette. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'asiatique reçut le message de sa supérieure. Le lisant presque distraitement, il assimila néanmoins l'information principale : ils étaient arrivés chez ces fameux Mudrost et il devait menotter Shepard. Conscient que l'affaire ne serait pas simple, il se leva de sa chaise en faisant signe à Eireann de le suivre. La jeune femme resta assise, le toisant d'un air mauvais. Dae Hyun perdit patience. S'approchant rapidement d'elle, il la saisit vivement par le bras et la força à se lever. Elle gémit mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le soldat, qui ne relâcha pas son emprise alors qu'il la menait au point inférieur.

Quand le duo fut dans la soute, le soldat força la jeune femme à se mettre face à lui. James, un peu plus en retrait, surveillait Shepard. Il avait eu vent de l'ordre de l'Amiral concernant les menottes et il y avait fort à parier qu'Eireann ne se laisserait pas faire. Sans surprise, quand elle aperçut les entraves, la jeune femme recula avant de s'emporter.

— Et puis quoi encore?! Tu vas aussi me mettre un boulet au pied ?  
— Non Shepard, commença Dae Hyun. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après dans une ville inconnue pendant que vous faites je ne sais quelle connerie.  
— Si tu y tiens vraiment, on peut toujours utiliser les menottes ailleurs...  
— Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit-il l'air faussement innocent. C'est un ordre de l'Amiral. Et croyez-bien que je vous mettrai un bâillon également si ça peut me permettre d'avoir la paix et de ne plus vous entendre jacasser !

Le soldat attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme pour lui passer les menottes alors que l'Amiral arrivait, suivie de Grunt et de Yarna, la jeune Alagbato déshonorée. Sans poser le regard sur sa fille, Hannah s'adressa au Lieutenant.

— Bien. Nous allons bientôt nous poser sur leur station. Apparemment,ils ne vivent pas sur leur planète. Nous allons rencontrer celui qui semble être leur chef, Goran. Lieutenant, je compte sur vous pour éviter tout débordement de la part du Commandant.  
— Sinon, je suis là et on peut me parler directement ! S'offusqua Eireann.  
— Pendant ce temps, reprit Hannah en ignorant l'interjection de sa fille, je discuterai avec Goran afin d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour... soigner le Commandant.

Eireann laissa échapper un soupir. Apparemment, la provocation ne fonctionnait pas sur l'Amiral. Joker annonça l'atterrissage et la porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Hannah ne fut pas surprise de voir le fameux Goran qui attendait. Il était encore plus... impressionnant en face à face et sa fille laissa échapper une exclamation de dégoût. Goran ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et les accueillit chaleureusement.

— Encore une fois, je suis navré pour ce contretemps. Bienvenue à Sarana.  
— Ce n'est rien, répondit l'Amiral. Comme je vous le disais, nous avons été envoyés ici par les Alagbatos qui ont consenties à nous dévoiler la position de votre planète.  
— Je sais... La Princesse Ewa m'a prévenu. Pour une Humaine dans le besoin et une... déshonorée si je me rappelle bien.

Yarna baissa la tête. Les yeux noirs du Mudrost se posèrent sur elle alors qu'un de ses pairs s'approchait doucement de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres, le chef reprit la parole.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune fille. Vous êtes désormais ici chez vous. Et en paix...

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira les yeux de l'adolescente, dont les pupilles se dilataient. Elle hésita un instant avant de suivre l'Alien vers ce qui serait sa nouvelle demeure. Après un moment de silence que Hannah n'osa briser, le chef des Mudrost continua.

— Vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire pour cette enfant. Elle sera prise en charge par nos femelles et les maux de son esprit seront soignés. Bien... Je crois que nous avons une autre personne à voir. Où est-le... Commandant Shepard ?  
— Oui, c'est cela mais... Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à vous prévenir que nous n'avons... aucune contrepartie à vous offrir en échange de votre aide ...

Goran gardait ce sourire étrange en reprenant la parole.

— Nous n'attendons pas de contrepartie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous aidons autrui parce que c'est notre rôle et nous le faisons avec plaisir. Les autres peuples de cette galaxie nous appellent "Les Sages". Voyez-nous comme des guérisseurs.

Hannah prit une profonde inspiration avant de désigner Eireann. Dae Hyun força la jeune femme à s'avancer. L'air toujours revêche, Shepard toisa le Mudrost qui continuait à sourire paisiblement.

— Pourquoi est-elle entravée ?  
— Le Commandant... est... comment dire, hésita Hannah. Elle est assez difficile à vivre.  
— C'est surtout parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment me gérer et qu'ils ont bien trop peur que je m'enfuie, rétorqua moqueusement Eireann.

Goran ne s'offusqua pas de l'intervention impromptue de la jeune mot dire, il fit signe au petit groupe de le suivre à travers la station.

Sarana était un parfait équilibre entre nature et technologie. Malgré sa construction complètement artificielle, les Mudrost avaient réussi l'incroyable exploit de recréer un décor presque naturel. Le cadre était apaisant. Même Grunt, qui commençait à s'agiter de ne pas pouvoir sortir plus souvent, était d'un calme olympien. Seule Eireann demeurait exécrable. Après quelques minutes d'une marche silencieuse, le petit groupe arriva dans une immense salle soutenue par des colonnes. En levant un peu la tête, Dae Hyun aperçut une clé de voûte qui lui rappela celles que l'on trouvait dans les holos d'histoire de l'architecture humaine. Il eut un léger sourire alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Goran qui les invita à s'installer sur l'un des nombreux coussins présents dans la salle. Ce qui ressemblait à une femelle Mudrost s'approcha d'eux avec des collations entre les mains. D'un mouvement du bras, Goran la désigna.

— Je vous présente Kinath. Elle me seconde dans la gestion de Sarana.

Après avoir salué la Mudrost, Hannah s'installa à son tour sur le siège en s'enfonçant dans le moelleux du coussin. Grunt, plus massif,s'installa tant bien que mal. Il grommela un peu avant de se reporter vers la nourriture offerte devant lui. À défaut d'être confortablement assis, il aurait au moins le ventre plein. Dae Hyun s'assit à son tour en intimant à Shepard de faire de même. L'air renfrogné, Eireann s'installa non loin de l'Alien. Le chef des Mudrost se pencha légèrement vers elle.

— J'ai une simple question à vous poser : accepterez-vous mon aide, Commandant ?  
— Non. Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin.

Un étrange rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'Alien. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un caquètement d'oiseau. Eireann bloqua un instant sa respiration, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un riait à ce qu'elle disait. Le regard pétillant de Goran se posa à nouveau sur elle.

— Vous en avez sûrement plus besoin que ce que vous croyez.

Sans prévenir, le Mudrost posa ses mains sur les tempes de Shepard, dont les yeux se révulsèrent...

Elle était dans un endroit sombre et froid. Si froid qu'elle en frissonnait. Elle se sentait perdue. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti ? Une perdition dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens et qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne comprenait qu'une chose : elle avait peur. Si peur de ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. De ces ombres qui hantaient ses nuits. De ces voix inconnues qu'elle entendait mais ne reconnaissait pas. C'était pourtant calme. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Pas un son. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'entendre sa respiration. Mais où suis-je ?!

— Disons que nous sommes dans votre esprit, Commandant.

Eireann sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix qui s'était élevée derrière elle. Goran sortit de l'ombre, les mains dans le dos. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme d'une démarche lente avant de lui sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je n'ai rien fait. Je vous ai juste plongée dans une sorte de transe. J'ai besoin de voir ce que vous ne voyez pas.  
— Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était complètement perdue et Goran lui sourit doucement. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à s'avancer dans cet endroit sombre. Elle hésita longuement. Son estomac se contracta sous l'angoisse et la peur de ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comme s'il l'entendait, le Mudrost se tourna vers elle.

— Nous allons essayer de comprendre, Commandant. De comprendre d'où viennent votre colère et votre haine ; votre douleur persistante alors que vous devriez être guérie. Et nous allons voir si nous pouvons vous aider.

Elle était effectivement en colère et rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser cette fureur. Pinçant ses lèvres, elle consentit finalement à le suivre.

— Si on est dans mon esprit... Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?  
— Vous ne voyez rien parce que vous ne voulez pas voir. Vous êtes aveugle.  
— Je ne comprends pas...  
— Vos souvenirs, l'essence même de ce que vous êtes, sont cachés quelque part. Mais vous ne voulez pas encore les voir.  
— Et si je ne veux pas me souvenir ?

Goran eut un sourire indescriptible et une vive lumière vint éblouir Eireann, qui se cacha les yeux d'une main. Lorsque ses pupilles se furent habituées à la lumière, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à...

— Une porte ?  
— Une porte oui... J'ai cherché à matérialiser ce refus qu'est le vôtre de ne pas vouloir vous souvenir.

À nouveau, l'incompréhension. Shepard serra les poings avant de soupirer alors que Goran reprenait.

— Vous êtes quelque part derrière cette porte.  
— Je suis là, avec vous, s'emporta Eireann ! Vous me racontez des conneries !  
— Non, reprit calmement le Mudrost. Vous n'êtes pas là. Vous le sentez au plus profond de vous-même : vous êtes brisée. Votre âme est brisée. Parce qu'elle ne devrait plus être ici...  
— Comment ça ?  
— C'est quelque chose que j'ai ressenti en vous voyant. On vous a forcée à rester dans ce monde alors que vous ne devriez plus en faire partie. Et ça vous a brisée. Je ne connais pas votre histoire. Et vous, vous l'avez oubliée. Volontairement. Cette porte représente cet oubli.

Eireann posa son regard sur cette étrange muraille, cette porte scellée par une énorme chaîne. Goran s'approcha à nouveau d'elle avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

— Je peux calmer votre peur et votre colère. Mais temporairement. Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus. Vous êtes seule maîtresse de votre guérison. Quand vous serez prête à ouvrir cette porte, je serai là pour vous aider.

Les sens d'Eireann se brouillèrent. Les sons et les couleurs tournoyaient autour d'elle, comme si elle était prise dans un maelstrom. À nouveau, ce fut le noir complet.

Hannah s'était redressée brusquement en voyant le corps de sa fille se raidir après que les mains de l'Alien se soient posées sur elle. Kinath, avec cette douceur qui semblait caractériser les Mudrost, la rassura.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien... Goran est juste en train de chercher d'où vient le problème. Peut-être même qu'il pourra l'aider plus rapidement que prévu.

Une vague de soulagement envahit l'Humaine, sans qu'elle comprenne d'où cela provenait. Les minutes passèrent. Peut-être même des heures. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, les yeux rivés sur le visage de sa fille qui se détendait progressivement. C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'elle semblait calme et apaisé cœur de la mère se mit à battre la chamade. Le premier à bouger fut Goran. Eireann mit plus de temps à réagir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement.

Le calme. L'apaisement. Elle ne sentait plus l'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte durant cet étrange moment partagé avec Goran. La colère et la peur étaient toujours là mais beaucoup moins intenses. Presque invisibles. C'était comme si elle était capable de les maîtriser. Malheureusement, elle était plus que jamais perdue. Comment agir désormais ? Il y avait tant de contradictions dans son esprit. Une petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se souvenir. L'autre, plus véhémente,l'invectivait de se rendre à l'évidence : sans ses souvenirs,elle ne pourrait pas avancer. Comme Goran le lui avait dit, sans son essence, elle ne pourrait pas redevenir celle qu'elle était. Mais qui était-elle, justement ? Aucune de ses questions n'avaient de réponses. Et même si les personnes qui l'accompagnaient pouvaient lui apporter un semblant de réponse, elle sentait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Ce ne seraient que des souvenirs artificiels. Elle avait besoin de retrouver qui elle était. Une immense fatigue l'envahit et elle vacilla légèrement. Dae Hyun posa la main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de basculer vers l'arrière. Ce simple geste sortit Eireann de sa torpeur naissante et elle secoua la tête. Goran se redressa et fit signe à Kinath de s'approcher.

— Il est temps pour elle de rentrer dans l'Hadaya.  
— L'Hadaya ? répéta Hannah, sous le coup de l'incompréhension.  
— Oui. C'est le Cœur de notre station. Là où se trouvent les femelles et les enfants. Un lieu calme et serein, propice à son repos et à son bien-être.

Hannah hocha la tête d'une façon presque rigide. Elle tendit la main vers l'asiatique, le désignant.

— Le Lieutenant Hwang ici présent est chargé de surveiller le Commandant. Autant que possible, je tiens à ce qu'il s'acquitte de cette tâche.  
— Très bien, Amiral... Mais vous devez savoir que les armes sont proscrites dans l'Hadaya. Votre Lieutenant ne devra pas être armé,pour ne pas perturber la sérénité de ce lieu.  
— Je comprends, Goran... Et il en sera ainsi.

Dae Hyun se délesta de son Predator et le tendit à Hannah. Le regard que lui lança son Amiral lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un nouvel échec. Mais au vu de l'état actuel d'Eireann, il était relativement optimiste. S'approchant doucement du Commandant, l'asiatique l'aida à se relever. Dans un souffle, elle murmura.

— Mes jambes ne me porteront pas...

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de réagir ; la tête de Shepard avait basculé en arrière alors qu'elle s'écroulait dans ses bras. La tenant contre lui, il finit par la soulever du sol.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Hannah.  
— Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Kinath. Parfois, il y a un contrecoup à l'exploration mentale de Goran. Elle se reposera sereinement dans l'Hadaya.

L'Amiral ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Elle hocha la tête alors que Kinath faisait signe à Dae Hyun de la suivre. Ils quittèrent l'immense salle pour se retrouver dans les rues de la station. C'est à ce moment-là que le soldat se rendit compte que, mis à part Kinath, il n'y avait que des mâles dans les environs. Il suivit la Mudrost à travers la cité sans rien dire. Il ne faiblissait pas malgré la charge, Eireann n'ayant repris que très peu de poids depuis son réveil. De temps à autre,il posait le regard sur elle, observant son visage apaisé. Le soldat la replaça correctement dans ses bras afin d'éviter que la tête d'Eireann ne dodeline trop.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre femelle. Tout ira bien. Nous trouverons une solution.

La voix de Kinath avait tiré Dae Hyun de sa contemplation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis répondit.

— Ce n'est pas... ma femelle. Elle est mon Commandant.  
— Pourtant, rétorqua Kinath, votre odeur est omniprésente sur elle... Si elle n'est pas votre femelle, pourquoi vos odeurs sont-elles mêlées ainsi ?  
— Nos odeurs ? Oh... Euh... Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle récemment, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Mais simplement pour la surveiller. Parce qu'elle... était dangereuse. Pour elle et pour les autres.

Kinath regarda l'Humain, un sourire étrange retroussant ses lèvres sur ses crocs pointus. Dae Hyun déglutit légèrement avant de détourner le regard, gêné. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande muraille et passèrent par une petite poterne. Leur arrivée dans ce que les Mudrost appelaient l'Hadaya fut remarquée par les femelles et les enfants présents. Les plus jeunes s'approchèrent avec curiosité des Humains. Dae Hyun avait l'impression d'être la nouvelle attraction d'un parc. Il se contenta de sourire aux enfants, alors que ces derniers étaient rappelés à l'ordre par leurs mères.  
La seconde de Goran les mena jusqu'à une immense tour de és au pied de la tour, ils grimpèrent sur une plateforme qui les mena presque au sommet. Le décor restait simple, bien loin du côté ostentatoire de Gara, la capitale alagbato. Cet aspect était reposant et relaxant. Kinath ouvrit finalement une porte et invita le soldat à entrer avant de le mener à une chambre. Sans attendre, Dae Hyun allongea Eireann sur le lit. Elle poussa un léger gémissement avant de se mettre en position fœtale.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à n'avons pas de réel rythme de vie. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire et à voir. Si vous avez faim, il y a des marchands ambulants en bas de la tour qui pourront, je l'espère, vous satisfaire.  
— Merci Kinath.

La Mudrost inclina la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Dae Hyun reporta peu après son regard sur la vitre. À l'extérieur, une nuit artificielle était en train de était toujours surpris de voir autant de verdure malgré tout. Appuyant son bras sur le verre, le soldat laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de l'Hadaya. Des points lumineux commençaient à s'élever dans les airs, comme des sortes de lucioles, sûrement. Toute la tension qu'il avait pu ressentir retomba. Un énorme poids quitta sa poitrine alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Et il se laissa aller à son tour à ce bien-être qui l'envahissait. Il s'écarta légèrement de la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers le lit. L'envie de se blottir contre cette femme endormie le prit soudainement. Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce sera le divan. Installé, le soldat s'endormit rapidement. D'un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


	15. Intimacy

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel d'encre. La nuit était calme même si le peuple des Mudrost était toujours en activité. La cité de Sarana était cachée derrière l'étoile du système, protégée par des boucliers thermiques. C'était un lieu de paix et d'harmonie qui devait le rester. Ses mains calleuses croisées dans le dos, Goran observait la vie incessante de la cité. Sa cité. Il semblait inquiet mais il était difficile de deviner quoi que ce soit sur ce visage tout droit sorti des pires cauchemars de l'Homme. Il restait silencieux, laissant son invitée se mettre à son aise et se faire à ce nouveau décor. Il avait convié Hannah dans ses propres quartiers. Non pas que le Commandant fusse un danger potentiel, mais parce que quelque chose le tourmentait. Plus que l'inquiétude, c'était la contrariété qui avait empêché le vieil alien de dormir cette nuit-là. Jugeant inutile de faire attendre son invitée plus longtemps, il se tourna vers elle et lui proposa une boisson à base de plantes. Il s'excusa encore de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir autre chose : leur régime alimentaire était bien éloigné du leur. À nouveau, l'Humaine à la crinière de feu secoua la tête en lui assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'elle-même et son équipage s'adaptaient très vite. Goran s'installa à son tour sur l'un des coussins moelleux qui décoraient la pièce et fit face à l'Amiral.

— Je tenais à vous parler, en tête à tête. Sans aucune distraction.

Hannah craignait qu'il ne refuse de leur apporter leur aide. Et cette crainte se vit dans ses yeux. L'alien posa une main sur son genou. Malgré son terrifiant faciès, l'Humaine se sentit soulagée, comme lorsque Kinath leur avait parlé la veille.

— N'ayez crainte, Amiral. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de refuser d'apporter notre aide. Mais pour que je puisse aider au mieux votre fille, il me faut plus de précisions.  
— Comme quoi ?  
— N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? demanda-t-il, abruptement.

La question surprit Hannah et la plaie dans son cœur se rouvrit. Elle eut du mal à dissimuler cette douleur qui refaisait surface. Mais dans l'intimité de cette pièce, elle pouvait bien laisser sa superbe disparaître. Elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir accablée par ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Goran l'apaisait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la présence de l'alien était chaleureuse, amicale. Hannah baissa un instant les yeux, se perdant dans les formes alambiquées du sol. Le Mudrost attendait patiemment sa réponse.

— Il y a… sept ans, son vaisseau a subi une attaque surprise. Elle a secouru son pilote mais n'a pas survécu. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'elle était… qu'elle avait été ramenée à la vie.

Goran prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit, il observa la vie en bas. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres retroussées, passant à travers ses crocs en émettant un léger sifflement.

— Votre enfant n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Vous avez été contre l'ordre naturel des choses en la faisant revenir du Voile.

Devant le silence d'Hannah, il continua.

— Le Voile nous enveloppe tous quand nous terminons notre vie ici-bas. Votre fille s'y trouvait et elle aurait dû y rester.  
— Je… ne suis pas responsable de ça. C'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Et malgré tout, sans sa résurrection nous… n'aurions sans doute pas survécu à la guerre qui a frappé notre galaxie il y a cinq ans, répondit l'Amiral.  
— Je ne vous juge pas. Ni ne juge les actions de vos pairs. Je souligne une réalité simple : l'âme de votre enfant est terriblement abîmée. Et qui sait les horreurs et les souffrances qu'elle se cache à elle-même…

Hannah secoua la tête, passant ses mains sur son visage avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle fronça le nez avant de se ressaisir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu ce tic. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses interrogations, ses angoisses et ses doutes. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle en savait bien peu sur les épreuves de sa fille. Cette ignorance la renvoya à sa trop grande absence dans son rôle de mère. Les messages et les appels n'étaient qu'illusoires. Elle avait perdu du temps avec Eireann sans se douter qu'un jour, on pourrait lui arracher l'opportunité de pouvoir le rattraper. Pire, elle devait envisager que son enfant ne redeviendrait peut-être jamais comme avant. Hannah n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, une dernière fois. Goran ressentit l'angoisse qui étreignait le cœur de l'Amiral. Il n'était pas difficile pour le vieil Alien de percevoir les émotions chez ses invités. Ces Humains étaient bien trop expressifs, même s'ils tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître. Le vieux sage se tourna vers l'Humaine et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous aiderai pas. Mais le chemin sera long. Terriblement long. Et je crains malgré tout d'échouer. Mais mon peuple fera son possible pour trouver un remède pour votre enfant.

Une douce lueur se levait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Eireann fut éblouie un court instant par la lumière du jour. Elle se redressa lentement, tournant le dos aux grandes baies vitrées. Elle porta une main à son visage. Son crâne la lançait et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le cerveau avec un marteau-piqueur. Ou bien était-ce une charge krogane qui tambourinait son crâne ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait les pieds au sol. Le froid du métal sous ses pieds la fit frissonner. Immobile, elle prit le temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tout était calme. Comme si un barrage avait été construit durant la nuit, retenant ses plus fortes émotions derrière de solides murailles. Mais elle se sentait toujours aussi perdue que la veille. Elle porta de nouveau sa main à son visage avant de se redresser et de jeter un œil autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être rendue ici. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir annoncé que ses jambes ne la portaient pas. Quand son regard se posa sur le Lieutenant encore endormi, elle soupira. _Évidemment…_ Elle l'observa longuement. Était-ce de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait ? Une boule d'émotion lui bloquait la gorge alors qu'elle le regardait dormir paisiblement. Elle ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête. Elle préféra se rendre à la salle de bain prendre rapidement une douche. Enfermée dans cette chambre alien avec son gardien, Eireann savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'avait plus peur, pour le moment. Elle n'avait plus besoin de fuir.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Dae Hyun toujours endormi après son retour dans la chambre. Vu les derniers événements, il devait être épuisé. Elle voulait sortir de cette pièce mais pour cela, elle devait être accompagnée et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de semer le trouble dans un lieu aussi paisible. Étrangement, elle se sentait elle-même apaisée. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce que Goran lui avait fait. Il l'avait prévenue. Cela pouvait durer une journée comme cent ans. Mais elle aurait à faire ce choix crucial : accepter de se souvenir ou non. Affronter ses démons et ses peurs les plus profondes. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle s'approchait du divan. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en le remuant légèrement. _Comment l'interpeller ? Lieutenant Hwang ? Non…_ Eireann fronça les sourcils.

— Hey… Faudrait se réveiller.

Cette interjection était pratique. Elle n'avait ni à utiliser son prénom, ni son nom de famille et encore moins son grade. Le soldat ne mit pas longtemps avant d'émerger, déjà en alerte. Cette nuit de sommeil avait sûrement dû lui faire du bien. Elle voyait cependant à son regard dur qu'il se méfiait. C'était compréhensible. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre, il y avait de quoi être méfiant. Eireann recula et croisa ses mains devant elle.

— J'aimerais sortir. Et je sais très bien que vous alerterez tout le monde si vous ne me voyez plus. J'ai… besoin de prendre l'air.

Dae Hyun ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se redresser tout en continuant à la fixer. Eireann resta à sa place, sans bouger. Elle lui tourna finalement le dos pour remettre ses bottines. Une atmosphère étrange les enveloppa. Un mélange de crainte, de méfiance et… de regret. La jeune femme resta obstinément silencieuse pendant que le soldat se préparait. Elle lui en laissait le temps. Après tout, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, enfin prêt, il lui signala d'un simple mouvement de tête qu'ils pouvaient désormais sortir. Shepard suivit le jeune homme. Leur route fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la tour. Ils furent submergés par le bruit de l'Hadaya, cœur de la cité, si plein de vie. Regardant tout autour d'elle, Eireann détaillait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir la veille.

La tour où ils logeaient était la plus grande. Les autres bâtiments étaient bien plus simples et plus petits. Des enfants couraient un peu partout. Leurs rires étranges s'élevaient dans les airs, rebondissant contre les parois des bâtiments jusqu'aux oreilles d'Eireann. Ces êtres étaient effrayants dans leur apparence mais semblaient pourtant joyeux et amicaux. Elle eut un léger rire. _L'habit ne fait pas le moine, hein ?_ Ce proverbe n'avait jamais été aussi approprié. L'atmosphère était douce. La paix qui régnait dans ces lieux et la sérénité qui se dégageait de ces êtres semblaient soigner les peurs incompréhensibles de la jeune femme. Oubliant le soldat non loin d'elle, Eireann s'avança sur la grande place. Elle évita deux petits Mudrost qui couraient derrière un étrange oiseau aux couleurs mordorées sans faire attention aux éventuels obstacles sur leur passage. Quelques pas plus loin, elle rendit maladroitement le sourire que lui lançait une femelle Mudrost. Le barrage n'avait pas cédé. Elle supportait la foule. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était…

— … en paix ?

Eireann se raidit en entendant la voix de Kinath qui s'éleva non loin d'elle. Dae Hyun en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qu'il avait bien failli perdre de vue dans la foule. Heureusement, il pouvait suivre ses longs cheveux rouges pour ne pas la laisser filer. Eireann hocha lentement la tête, confirmant le ressenti de l'alien. Kinath leur fit alors signe de la suivre.

— J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, dit-elle en montrant un sac. Il y a un endroit, non loin d'ici,plus calme.

Kinath se tourna vers Shepard qui soutint son regard.

— Vous serez seuls, précisa la Mudrost. J'ai beaucoup à faire mais Goran m'a demandée de garder un œil sur vous. Vous voir dehors m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'air. Mais la solitude sera votre plus grande alliée pour la suite.  
— La suite ? répéta Eireann.  
— Oui. Votre guérison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de distraction. Et les enfants sont tellement vivaces qu'ils peuvent parfois déranger le repos d'autrui.

Le Commandant observa une dernière fois la grande place qui s'éloignait de son champ de vision. Bientôt, la foule et les enfants ne furent plus qu'un simple conglomérat de formes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une autre place plus petite, où se trouvaient quelques marchands Mudrost. En plissant les yeux, Eireann crut apercevoir une créature avec des cristaux un peu plus loin. _N'était-ce pas cette prostituée que le Normandy avait dû rapatrier ici ?_ Sa question trouva rapidement réponse quand Yarna les aperçut. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. Toujours avec cette même crainte dans le regard, elle observa Eireann sans mot dire puis reporta son attention sur Dae Hyun, lui offrant un léger sourire. Sans prévenir, l'Alagbato s'approcha de l'Humain et le prit dans ses bras. Reconnaissante, elle lui murmura.

— Je vous remercie… Même si, ici, ce n'est pas chez moi et même si je suis loin de mes sœurs… Vous m'avez libérée.

Dae Hyun s'était légèrement raidit, mal à l'aise, alors qu'Eireann s'éloignait en suivant Kinath qui la dirigeait vers une fontaine aux formes biscornues. Le soldat baissa la tête, rendant son étreinte à la jeune fille.

— Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier.

Une voix s'éleva soudain, appelant Yarna. L'Alagbato s'écarta avant de regarder la Mudrost qui l'avait interpellée.

— Je dois partir. Meyran m'appelle pour ma séance de méditation. J'espère vous revoir plus tard… Et j'espère que les Mudrost trouveront un moyen de soigner votre… Commandant, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, répondit doucement le soldat. C'est ça. Et je l'espère aussi.

Yarna lui fit un signe de la main après avoir rejoint Meyran, qui gratifia l'Humain de ce même sourire déroutant. Il commençait à s'y faire. Levant les yeux un instant vers le ciel, il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers Shepard et Kinath. Une fois à proximité des deux femmes, il prit le temps d'observer l'Humaine qui s'était installée sur le rebord de la fontaine.

Elle avait laissé son regard se perdre dans les remous de l'eau, concentrant son esprit sur les ondulations et sur le bruit régulier et apaisant des clapotements. Kinath lui parlait mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle réfléchissait toujours sur la marche à suivre. Si elle ne se rappelait pas, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison. Après tout, si elle avait oublié des pans entiers de sa vie, n'était-ce pas pour se protéger ? Surtout si, d'après Goran, c'était volontaire… Plongée dans ses réflexions, l'Humaine n'avait pas entendu Kinath repartir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dae Hyun s'installa non loin d'elle qu'elle réagit. Elle releva la tête et l'observa en silence. Dae Hyun fouillait dans le sac de provisions et en sortait plusieurs fruits aux formes étranges. Certains semblaient si peu engageants qu'Eireann ne les aurait jamais mangés s'ils n'étaient pas offerts par les Mudrosts. _Et encore !_ Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir les goûter. Mais son estomac vide la rappela à l'ordre. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme prit la parole.

— Kinath m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient végétaliens. Nous allons donc devoir nous contenter de fruits et légumes pendant un moment.

Sans répondre, Eireann tendit la main vers ce qui ressemblait à un gros litchi de couleur orange. Avec quelques difficultés, elle réussit à ouvrir la coque du fruit et en découvrir la chair qui semblait bien juteuse. Elle croqua prudemment un morceau et fut surprise par le goût. On aurait dit celui d'une pomme, mêlée à quelque chose de plus sucré, comme une fraise. C'était surprenant mais pas désagréable. Au contraire, plus elle mangeait et plus elle apprenait à apprécier ce fruit. Les deux soldats ne parlaient pas, chacun se contentaient de se sustenter tout en profitant de la vue.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un autre fruit, Dae Hyun aperçut un peu plus loin la même créature bleue qu'il avait croisé sur Mhandara. Voyant que le soldat regardait derrière elle, Eireann se retourna pour observer l'animal qui ressemblait à une sorte de félin bleu. Elle resta parfaitement impassible, observant attentivement l'animal. Le félidé s'avança prudemment en humant par moment l'air. Il semblait intéressé par ce que les deux Humains mangeaient. S'asseyant devant les deux personnes, il enroula sa queue autour de ses pattes, ses membranes frémissant. Il leva une patte qu'il posa sur le genou de Dae Hyun, comme pour quémander. Ce dernier repoussa avec prudence la patte de l'animal. Il se méfiait un peu. Cette créature lui était inconnue et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de perdre des doigts en nourrissant un « chat ». Émettant un sifflement, la créature se détourna de l'Humain pour s'approcher de Shepard. Cette fois, il tenta la séduction en se frottant aux jambes de l'ancien officier. La jeune femme continuait à regarder la bestiole, incrédule. Finalement, elle divisa le fruit en deux alors que le chat s'asseyait à nouveau, sa queue remuant avec grâce. Prudemment, Eireann tendit le morceau vers l'animal qui lécha le fruit avant de l'attraper. Et tout en continuant à manger, l'Humaine nourrissait le chat.

Le silence qui régnait entre Eireann et Dae Hyun n'était pas le fruit de la gêne. Il était nécessaire. Il se remettait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Quant à elle, elle profitait de cette nouvelle sérénité. Après avoir terminé leur repas, Shepard ramena ses pieds sur le rebord de la fontaine et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et observa le pelage fluide du chat qui venait de se rouler en boule sur le sol. Elle ignora le regard méfiant que Dae Hyun lui jeta.

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés sans bouger et sans parler ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En réalité, elle s'en fichait. Il y avait toujours de la colère en elle, toujours cet agacement. Mais l'intervention de Goran avait eu un effet bénéfique sur son esprit. Elle devait reconnaître que l'alien l'avait aidée en canalisant toutes ces émotions négatives qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Finalement, Eireann se redressa et murmura.

— Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, juste me reposer, sans faire d'histoires.

Dae Hyun la regarda du coin de l'œil.

— Je vais te suivre malgré tout. J'ai des ordres de l'Amiral.  
— Je comprends…

Il arqua un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait conciliante. Elle se leva sans l'attendre. Le chat releva la tête à son tour, déroulant ses longues pattes sous lui. Il se mit à suivre le duo sans crainte, malgré les tentatives de Dae Hyun pour le faire partir. Arrivés à la tour, la porte se referma derrière les deux humains, laissant la créature déçue de ne pas pouvoir les suivre. Eireann regarda une dernière fois l'animal aux grands yeux tristes. Elle secoua la tête avant de suivre le soldat jusqu'à la plateforme qui les mena dans le petit appartement que Kinath leur avait attribué. Bien que l'après-midi ne soit que légèrement avancée, l'irlandaise sentait que le sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait dormir en paix, elle comptait bien en profiter. Après avoir retiré ses bottes, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Dae Huyn retira simplement sa veste d'uniforme pour se retrouver en débardeur. Il posa son vêtement plié sur une chaise qui se trouvait non loin et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Comme à Vancouver, il retrouva son habitude : poser son bras sur la vitre et regarder la foule en bas. C'était un rituel qui l'avait toujours apaisé. Par moment, il s'amusait même à imaginer la vie des gens. Mais dans cette galaxie, c'était bien plus difficile. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur ces Mudrost, en dehors de leur régime alimentaire étrange et le profond respect qu'ils avaient pour la nature et les gens. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, il s'écarta de la baie vitrée pour s'approcher du divan. S'allongeant dessus, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, il activa son OmniTech afin d'envoyer un rapport à l'Amiral et demander à son officier supérieur de plus amples informations sur ces aliens, dans l'espoir que celle-ci ai pu en découvrir davantage de son côté.

Son rapport envoyé, il n'eut à attendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'une réponse lui parvienne. Bien qu'Hannah soit avare de compliments - ce qui était compréhensible - elle semblait le féliciter pour l'absence de débordement de la part de sa fille. Dae Hyun, amer, songea qu'il n'avait rien fait : Eireann était tout simplement calme. Ce qu'il lut ensuite sur les Mudrost l'intéressa un peu plus. Se redressant légèrement, il lut avec attention le message de l'amiral.

 _« Comme Goran nous l'a expliqué, les Mudrost sont appelés, par les peuples de cette galaxie, les Grands Sages. D'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de ma conversation avec leur chef, ils ont un profond respect de la nature, comme s'il s'agissait d'une divinité qui avait sa propre conscience. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont quitté leur planète : ils ne voulaient pas perturber le développement de la faune et de la flore locale. Ce qui est assez paradoxal quand on voit qu'ils ont beaucoup de verdure ici et de nombreux animaux. C'est un peuple extrêmement respecté dont la sagesse est dispensée dans certaines universités - si je peux appeler ça ainsi. Autre fait intéressant : ils ont le statut d'Intouchables. Attaquer ce peuple équivaut à provoquer une guerre dans cette galaxie. Ce serait presque vu comme une obligation. Au risque de me répéter, surveillez bien le Commandant. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un écart de comportement nous attire des représailles. Elle en a déjà bien assez fait chez les Alagbatos. »_

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du soldat qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Il profita du calme de la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles des autres membres du Normandy. Si tous semblaient avoir accès à la quasi-totalité de la station, seuls Eireann et lui étaient autorisés dans l'Hadaya. Après avoir réprimé un bâillement, le jeune homme sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un rayon de lumière qui réveilla Eireann, ni même un bruit. Elle se réveilla naturellement, s'extirpant non sans mal des draps dans lesquels elle s'était enroulée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut rapidement la chambre que les Mudrost leur avait prêté. Elle se redressa et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la silhouette endormie du soldat. Elle s'immobilisa en retenant sa respiration. Comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller. _C'est ridicule !_ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tant attention. Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait finalement de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du Coréen. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ce corps immobile. Il avait dû s'endormir brutalement : son OmniTech était encore activé. Elle se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de lui pour désactiver ce petit appareil orange. Elle posa son regard sur son visage, l'observant avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire, bien trop occupée à lui mener la vie dure. Son cœur manqua un battement sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Eireann fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Elle lui effleura doucement le visage, l'arête de son nez puis ses lèvres. Avant de retirer sa main, brusquement. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ?_ Elle secoua la tête quand les yeux du soldat s'ouvrirent brusquement. Toujours penchée vers lui, elle restait immobile. Son corps refusait de bouger. Sa volonté avait disparu. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tout en observant un peu plus ces circuits imprimés verts qui couraient sur sa peau. Il avait les yeux noirs. Ou verts ? Non… Il avait bien les yeux noirs mais son regard avait des éclats verts, comme ces circuits imprimés qu'ils avaient tous. Sauf elle. La voix du soldat s'éleva.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Shepard ?  
— Je… J'étais… Rien. Je ne fais rien.

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était comme si elle était hypnotisée. Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment intime qu'ils avaient vécu sur le Normandy, même s'il n'avait été qu'une occasion de semer la discorde.

Dae Hyn hésita. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre une nouvelle fois dans le jeu cruel de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi restait-elle obstinément penchée sur lui ? Elle semblait même se pencher davantage. Il leva ses deux mains pour les poser sur les épaules d'Eireann, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ce simple geste sembla la tirer de sa torpeur puisqu'elle souffla.

— C'est une mauvaise idée.  
— Effectivement, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle se redressa. C'était même une très mauvaise idée. Mal à l'aise, elle lui tourna le dos. Une autre question la taraudait. Une question dont elle pensait connaître la réponse mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle demanda donc de but en blanc.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous par le passé ?

Dae Hyun s'était préparé à tout sauf à cette question. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et il se redressa pour se mettre assis. Il poussa un soupir, hésitant à répondre. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire avec ça ? Si ça s'ébruitait, il signait son arrêt de mort. Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à parier sur qui lui ferait la peau : l'Amiral ou le Turien.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, répéta-t-elle, convaincue.

Elle avait deviné. Ce n'était pas difficile : depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, il avait laissé fuiter indice sur indice.

— Oui. Il y a cinq ans. Une seule nuit. Mais c'est du passé.  
— Est-ce réellement du passé pour toi ?

Cette question était aussi inattendue et douloureuse que la précédente. Dae Hyun ferma les yeux. Cette fois, il préféra mentir.

— C'est du passé, Shepard. Quoi qu'il advienne, nous prendrons des chemins différents. Je vous le dis, ça n'a été qu'une aventure.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux émeraude. Le croyait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il préférait maintenir son mensonge. C'était indubitable, ils ne continueraient pas leur route ensemble. Il ferait sa vie et elle referait la sienne. Il s'était fait une raison, il s'y était préparé. Ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses changeraient. Il l'avait déjà dit à Ashley et s'il le fallait, il continuerait de le répéter à Shepard. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait choisi. Il ne se battrait pas pour une femme qui n'éprouverait, au mieux, qu'une forte affection à son égard. Si elle guérissait un jour, si elle redevenait celle qu'elle était, son amitié serait la chose la plus précieuse qu'il pourrait garder d'elle.

Eireann observait ce visage impassible. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion, aucune réaction. Elle soupira et s'approcha lentement de lui.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis désolée ou non pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'en suis. Mais… d'un côté… Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir tenu le coup.  
— C'était mon devoir, Shepard. L'Amiral m'en avait donné l'ordre, répondit le soldat d'une voix neutre.  
— D'autres auraient laissé tomber. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Elle cherchait à nouveau à le mettre au pied du mur. Mais il entendait à sa voix qu'il n'y avait aucune provocation dans cette question. Il ne décelait pas non plus de douceur. Peut-être juste de la curiosité. Dae Hyun croisa ses bras dans son dos.

— Je vous avais fait une promesse, il y a cinq ans. Je l'ai honorée d'une certaine façon.  
— Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

 _Évidemment que tu t'en rappelles pas. Tu te rappelles de rien. Abrutie._

Cette pensée amère arracha une grimace à Eireann et l'asiatique fronça les sourcils. Mais il préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter davantage.

— Je vous avais promis de vous soutenir, de rester à vos côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une période difficile pour vous et… je pense que vous aviez besoin de soutien à ce moment-là. Vous avez dû perdre pied.  
— Pourquoi était-ce difficile ? s'enquit-elle. Pourquoi aurais-je dû avoir besoin de soutien ?!

Ne pas réussir à se souvenir la mettait en colère. Son corps commença à trembler et sans réfléchir, Dae Hyun l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et la serra contre lui. Ces Mudrost avaient effectivement fait quelque chose à son esprit ; auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu l'approcher de cette façon sans se prendre un coup.

— Calme-toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est perturbant. Mais tu dois te calmer, Eireann.

Après tout, personne ne saurait qu'il avait fait une entorse à l'étiquette. Elle ne bougeait pas et restait raide dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, fixés sur un point invisible. Petit à petit, son corps se calma. Son angoisse disparaissait. Quant au soldat, il regardait ailleurs et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, lui offrant comme un refuge où elle pourrait se calmer.

— Nous étions en pleine guerre à l'époque, reprit-il doucement. Tu as vu et fait des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait jamais faire. Tu as commencé à t'isoler, petit à petit. Et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je t'ai promis, à ce moment-là, d'être là si tu avais besoin de moi. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand nous t'avons retrouvée. Même si l'Amiral ne m'en avait pas donné l'ordre, même si j'avais su quelenfer ce serait, je l'aurais fait. Parce que je te l'avais promis.  
— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.  
— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Ce sera dur par la suite mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seule.

La main de la jeune femme serra le débardeur du lieutenant qui prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait son corps qui se détendait. Elle écourta finalement leur étreinte en s'éloignant de lui. La phrase suivante lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

— Tu m'aimes, annonça Eireann.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une nouvelle affirmation. Dae Hyun leva le regard vers elle.

— Oui, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
— Et moi… ? Est-ce que je partage tes sentiments ?

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du soldat.

— Non. Tu ne les partages pas. La nuit que nous avons vécue il y a cinq ans était une erreur.

Eireann posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas parlé de Garrus. Il ne savait pas si son ancien Commandant se rappelait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Turien. Ce n'était pas à son rôle de les lui rappeler. Eireann eut un sourire gêné.

— Je suis désolée. Pour l'enfer que j'ai dû te faire vivre.  
— Je peux comprendre. Tu avais sûrement peur. Et tu avais mal, dit-il laconiquement.  
— Non, tu ne comprends pas… Je suis désolée pour la souffrance que tu dois ressentir en me regardant… Sachant qu'aucun avenir n'est possible.

Elle enfonçait un peu plus profondément le poignard dans son cœur, rappelant ce qu'il ne savait que trop bien. Elle allait dire autre chose lorsqu'un grattement à la fenêtre attira son attention. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté avant d'apercevoir le chat bleu. Elle arqua un sourcil alors que Dae Hyun se retournait à son tour. Il eut un léger sourire.

— Ce n'est pas le chat de tout à l'heure ? demanda la jeune femme.  
— Si. Je crois bien...  
— Mais comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
— J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chat quand nous avons été chercher ton module. Ils volent… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?!

Eireann ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard circonspect du soldat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il voulut l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit mais il était trop tard : elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et la créature ailée s'était déjà introduite dans la pièce. Malgré sa grande taille, il chercha à se nicher dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui l'y accueillit tant bien que mal. Les membranes de l'animal se replièrent alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Irlandaise, un regard indolent posé sur Dae Hyun. Eireann eut un léger sourire en sentant les vibrations de la créature. Elle s'approcha du lit avant de s'y installer. Le lieutenant soupira.

— Shepard, je ne suis pas sûr que l'Amiral…  
— Je le garde. Au moins pour le temps que nous passerons ici.

Le soldat n'insista pas. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? La nuit commençait à être avancée et il prépara un repas avec les provisions que leur avait apportées Kinath.

Le bureau du vieux Mudrost était plongé dans l'obscurité. Assis sur une chaise, Goran avait le nez baissé sur de vieux ouvrages. Cela faisait des siècles que ces livres n'avaient pas été ouverts. Et il était persuadé de pouvoir y trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider cette femelle aux poils rouges. La porte de son office s'ouvrit doucement et le vieux Sage releva la tête. Un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait pour aller à la rencontre de la Mudrost qui venait d'arriver.

— Ah, Meyran ! Ma très chère fille…

Il posa sa tête contre celle de sa fille, un sifflement paisible s'échappant de la gorge de la Mudrost.

— Père… Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il invita son enfant à parler. Avec un sourire triomphant, Meyran lui expliqua sa découverte.

— Va annoncer la nouvelle à l'Amiral Shepard, lui répondit Goran avec excitation.

L'arrivée de la Mudrost sur le Normandy fut remarquée par tous les membres d'équipage. Il n'était pas difficile de la remarquer. Samara, qui revenait d'une méditation avec un groupe de Mudrost, accompagna l'alien jusqu'à la cabine de l'Amiral.

— Amiral Shepard ? Meyran, ici présente, est la fille de Goran.  
— Merci, Samara. Laissez-nous, je vous prie.

D'un mouvement délicat de la tête, Samara prit congé laissant les deux femmes seules à seules. L'officier invita l'alien à s'installer sur une chaise mais Meyran refusa poliment.

— Je suis seulement venue vous dire que nous avons trouvé un possible remède mais…  
— Mais ? répéta Hannah.  
— Il vous faudra attendre longtemps. C'est une plante connue pour ses effets sur les neurotransmetteurs. Elle pourrait aider votre fille à débloquer ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, elle n'éclora pas avant six mois.

Hannah inspira profondément. _Six mois…_ C'était terriblement long. L'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage de l'Amiral qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Qui sait ce qu'Eireann pouvait faire en six mois.

— Ce que Goran a fait à l'esprit de votre fille est certes temporaire mais devrait tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que le Commandant Shepard puisse rester calme, la rassura Meyran. Par ailleurs, elle a l'air plus apaisée qu'à son arrivée. C'est déjà bon signe.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de la Mudrost, Hannah sourit, l'air inquiet.

— Merci, Meyran. Mais je connais le comportement de ma fille depuis son réveil. Et j'espère qu'elle saura tenir la distance.


	16. Return

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

 **Bureau de recrutement de l'Alliance Interstellaire, Vancouver, 11 avril 2172.**

— Nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance.

La voix métallique et asexuée de l'officier de recrutement rebondit sur les parois d'acier de la pièce, arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme assise sur la chaise.

— Shepard Eireann. Je suis née le 11 avril 2157 à Òran Mór en Irlande.

Les yeux gris de l'officier se posèrent sur elle. Il était impossible pour Eireann de le cerner : ni homme, ni femme. C'était perturbant. Son visage était long et finement ciselé avec des yeux en amande. Les longs doigts de l'officier virevoltaient sur le datapad, inscrivant les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Il ou elle avait les mains et le visage d'une femme mais sa corpulence laissait supposer que c'était un homme.

— Des liens en particulier avec l'Alliance ?  
— Je suis la fille du Lieutenant-Commandant Thomas Shepard, tombé au combat le 17 octobre 2161 et du Lieutenant Hannah Shepard, née Maguire. Elle officie…  
— Je sais, coupa-t-il. Merci.

Eireann se renfrogna. Les pupilles claires de l'officier refirent le trajet du datapad jusqu'à elle. _Ni homme, ni femme._ Le soldat la mettait mal à l'aise.

 **L'Hadaya, Sarana, de nos jours.**

 _Était-ce un rêve ?_ Eireann avait du mal à se retrouver dans ce flot d'images, de sons et de couleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri entre la réalité et les délires de son esprit malade. Elle était désormais pleinement consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette rêverie était un souvenir qui remontait à la surface, confirmant un peu plus qui elle était.

 _Et dire que je ne les croyais pas._

Elle était seule dans l'appartement que les Mudrosts lui avaient attribué. Le Lieutenant Hwang avait été relevé de sa mission de surveillance et était retourné sur le Normandy. La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage. Le contact froid de son bras bionique la fit grimacer. Elle observa ce membre artificiel pendant un long moment. Elle devait maintenant se rappeler du reste. Son esprit avait accepté l'idée de faire remonter à la surface tout ce qui la définissait. Elle se rappelait du Raid Skyllien et de son engagement dans l'armée. Elle se rappelait même certains détails plus subtils comme sa relation avec Garrus ou encore sa poursuite contre le Spectre Saren Arterius. Et elle se rappelait de l'arrivée des Moissonneurs sans savoir si la guerre était finie ou non. Il lui manquait encore tant de souvenirs.

La pièce était calme. Seules les vibrations de Fëanor troublaient la quiétude des lieux. Ce ronronnement était étrangement relaxant. Assise sur le rebord du lit, Eireann se perdait dans la contemplation du jour qui se levait. Elle s'était habituée au rythme lent de la vie de l'Hadaya. Bientôt, elle devrait retourner auprès des siens. Sentant la mélancolie envahir son Humaine, l'Azto vint auprès d'elle pour se lover à ses pieds. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise par des coups portés à la porte. Elle tourna légèrement la tête alors que Kinath entrait dans la pièce. Le silence de la Mudrost était significatif : il était l'heure de partir. Elle se leva, attrapa ses sacs et se tourna vers Fëanor.

— Tu ne peux pas me suivre, murmura-t-elle.

L'animal s'assis, le regard plaintif. Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner avant de pousser un petit cri et de commencer à la suivre. Malgré ses tentatives, Eireann ne fut pas en mesure de le repousser. Le chat alien s'était bien trop attaché à elle pour la laisser partir ainsi. Elle suivit Kinath dehors sans se soucier des Mudrost qui la suivaient du regard. C'était une déchirure pour elle de quitter cet endroit.

Une grande effervescence avait gagné le Normandy. L'ambiance était devenue plus légère depuis que l'équipage avait appris la guérison miraculeuse de Shepard. Le retour programmé du Commandant à bord du vaisseau était vu comme un véritable soulagement. Il était également synonyme de retour vers la Voie Lactée après une longue année de voyage, parsemée d'attente et d'incertitudes.

Le doux sourire de Liara était revenu sur ses lèvres. Le regard blanc de Tali pétillait d'une joyeuse malice. Samara restait fidèle à elle-même, toujours d'un calme olympien, même si elle attendait avec impatience le retour de son amie. Garrus, de son côté, sentait l'espoir l'envahir. Il allait enfin retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Même s'il était conscient que les débuts seraient compliqués, il était certain que les choses iraient en s'améliorant. Pendant ce temps, Hannah supervisait le retour de sa fille. Elle avait vérifié que sa cabine était apprêtée et que le peu d'affaires qui lui restait était prêt.

IDA était sortie du vaisseau pour profiter une dernière fois de la vue de Sarana. Elle aperçut au loin la chevelure si particulière du Commandant qui se rapprochait lentement, devancée par Kinath. IDA n'avait pas de cœur à proprement parler, sinon il aurait bondit comme le tambour d'une machine à laver qui essore. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle retourna prestement à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour prévenir l'Amiral qui attendait sur la passerelle de commandement.

— Amiral Shepard ? Le Commandant arrive.  
— Merci IDA, répondit Hannah d'une voix douce.

C'était la première fois qu'IDA entendait l'Amiral s'exprimer sans son habituelle fermeté. Hannah se rendit à l'extérieur d'un pas rapide pour accueillir sa fille.

Eireann avait aperçu de loin IDA rentrer dans le vaisseau. Kinath n'avait pas dit un mot et Fëanor continuait de la suivre. Même si Eireann n'était pas emballée à l'idée d'arracher l'animal à sa galaxie d'origine, l'azto était bien trop attaché à elle pour la laisser partir. Arrivées non loin du bâtiment militaire, les deux femmes furent rejointes par Goran ainsi qu'Hanna, qui sortait tout juste du vaisseau pour venir à leur rencontre. Le Mudrost salua chaleureusement l'Amiral. Eireann se tenait légèrement en retrait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle préféra laisser les deux leaders discuter entre eux, se disant qu'un tête à tête avec sa mère serait plus indiqué.

— Je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement Goran, commença Hannah. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions...

Goran secoua la tête tout en levant la main pour interrompre Hannah.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : c'est un plaisir pour nous que de venir en aide à autrui. A présent, l'essentiel est que le Commandant Shepard soit sur la voie de la guérison. J'aimerai par ailleurs discuter un peu avec elle avant de vous laisser repartir chez vous.

Hannah observa sa fille un instant avant de hocher la tête. Eireann suivit le Mudrost un peu plus loin sans dire un mot, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
— Difficile à dire… Je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mon réveil et… de quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement déphasée.  
— C'est normal. Vos actions étaient dictées par la peur et la colère. Désormais, il vous faudra avancer et accepter chacun de vos souvenirs. Je tiens à vous rappeler une dernière chose.

Eireann fronça les sourcils.

— L'ampleur de votre traumatisme est telle que malgré l'Astréum, je crains que vous ne puissiez jamais totalement guérir.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être guéries. Je ne connais pas votre espèce, Commandant. Si vous étiez Alagbato ou Akoni, j'aurais pu vous aider davantage. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je vous l'ai dit : un verre brisé ne peut jamais être complètement réparé. Et vous avez été brisée, insista-t-il.

Shepard soupira alors que Fëanor s'asseyait en s'appuyant contre sa jambe. Elle en était consciente. Même si elle ne voyait pas encore comment ce problème pourrait se manifester à l'avenir.

 _Tu sais très bien comment. Tu veux juste pas l'admettre._

Eireann secoua la tête avant d'offrir un léger sourire au Mudrost.

— Je comprends, dit-elle. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi désormais. Et je pense que, dans la Voie Lactée, nous trouverons une façon de pérenniser la guérison que vous m'avez offerte. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

La main calleuse du Mudrost se posa sur l'épaule de l'Humaine alors qu'il lui souriait.

— Je vais vous laisser retourner auprès des vôtres. Que votre voyage soit sûr et sans embûche.  
— Merci Goran… Pour tout, souffla-t-elle reconnaissante.

La jeune femme replaça correctement son sac sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons. Elle ne voulait plus regarder Sarana. C'était un crève-cœur pour elle que de quitter ce lieu où elle avait ressenti une forme de paix. Goran et Kinath s'éloignèrent du vaisseau pour le décollage. Eireann se rendit auprès de sa mère. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir devant elle. Elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait vivre. Et cette culpabilité la rongeait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se plaça face à l'Amiral et la salua avant de dire d'une voix presque éteinte.

— Commandant Shepard… Au rapport, Amiral.

Hannah secoua la tête avant d'attraper sa fille par l'épaule pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Pas de ça entre nous pour le moment, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien de te revoir !

Incapable de rompre son malaise, elle ne rendit pas son étreinte à Hannah qui s'écarta finalement, mal à l'aise. Un sourire dépité aux lèvres, le Commandant murmura.

— Je suis désolée. Je… Il me faut un peu de temps. Remettre les choses en ordre, tout ça.

Hannah se sentit soudainement maussade. La joie de voir sa fille guérie lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel : rien n'était miraculeux. Eireann ne pouvait pas se remettre sur pied aussi rapidement et passer outre les nombreux traumatismes qu'elle avait vécus d'un claquement de doigts. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, certains souvenirs la tiraillaient déjà et l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement. Hochant doucement la tête, Hannah l'invita d'un geste à rentrer dans le Normandy. Alors que Shepard s'apprêtait à suivre l'Amiral, un son plaintif s'éleva derrière elle. Fëanor s'était couché, la tête sur ses longues pattes, et la fixait d'un regard suppliant. Hannah s'était arrêtée à son tour ; bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement enchantée par la présence d'un animal à bord du Normandy, le regard que lançait sa fille à l'animal la fit soupirer.

— Le Normandy n'est pas un zoo mais un vaisseau militaire, Eireann. Je crains qu'il nous dérange plus dans notre travail qu'autre chose. Et là où nous allons, ce n'est pas son monde.  
— Je sais, répondit laconiquement Eireann.

Elle s'approcha de l'Azto et s'agenouilla. Posant sa main sur la tête, elle le caressa derrière les oreilles qui se replièrent par réflexe. Comme si l'animal pouvait la comprendre - et elle était persuadée que c'était le cas - elle lui souffla à voix basse.

— Tu ne peux pas venir. Tu as été un compagnon formidable ces derniers mois… Mais là où je vais, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

L'animal lâcha une plainte déchirante. Eireann ferma les yeux avant de détourner la tête. Son regard se rouvrit sur sa mère qui l'attendait les bras croisés. Eireann essaya d'ignorer Fëanor qui vint se frotter contre ses jambes, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. Elle eut un sourire contrit et céda. Elle s'était attachée à l'animal. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser en arrière. Comme si sa mère était douée de télépathie, elle asséna presque sèchement.

— Le Normandy…  
— … est un vaisseau militaire, coupa le Commandant. Mais j'aurais une faveur à te demander...  
— Je t'écoute ?

 _Est-ce que tu seras capable de prendre ton courage à deux mains pour une fois ?_

Eireann se tourna face à sa mère et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Amiral, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous… informe de ma volonté de ne plus faire partie des effectifs de l'Alliance Interstellaire. Je souhaite donc être ramenée dans la Voie Lactée en tant que civile avec… Fëanor.

 _Oh, tu m'impressionnes… T'as été couillue pour une fois._

Eireann fit taire cette voix moqueuse d'un mouvement de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche invisible. Le couperet était tombé pour Hannah qui en fut surprise. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel mère et fille se regardaient en silence. Shepard ne comptait pas en démordre. Elle ne voulait plus se battre… et Fëanor avait été un soutien durant ces six derniers mois en étant une présence tendre qui avait été près d'elle à n'importe quel moment. Certes, il y avait eu le Lieutenant Hwang. Mais leur relation était trop empreinte d'amertume pour que le Commandant puisse vraiment la considérer comme bénéfique. Ce fut l'Amiral qui céda en premier.

— Très bien. Il peut monter à bord à condition qu'il… que tu le maîtrises et qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.  
— Je suis sûre de bien mieux le maîtriser que tes hommes, rétorqua sèchement Eireann.

 _Eh bien, gamine, on fait plus attention à ce qu'on dit ?_

Shepard ferma les yeux. Piquée au vif, elle n'avait pas été capable de garder sa langue. Mieux valait taire ce qu'il s'était passée avec le Lieutenant Hwang. Hannah fronça les sourcils.

— Nous aurons à discuter quand tu seras installée.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la relation parfois difficile entre la mère et la fille. Elles avaient beau s'aimer, il y avait des moments où elles n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre. Hannah avait toujours été trop prise par son travail laissant Eireann se débrouiller elle-même. Après un dernier au revoir aux deux Mudrosts qui attendaient, Eireann laissa la porte du hangar se refermer derrière elle.

Les premiers pas dans le Normandy firent ressurgir d'étranges souvenirs à Eireann. Face à elle se trouvaient ses équipiers. Eireann les regarda les uns après les autres tandis que la mémoire lui revenait. Elle était perturbée. Comment est-ce que Tali pouvait rester à visage découvert ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous ces circuits imprimés sur la peau et ces yeux presque verdoyants ? Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle posa une main sur son front. Elle avait des sueurs froides. Il lui manquait encore tant de souvenirs. Elle quitta soudainement le hangar d'un pas rapide alors que ses amis l'observaient d'un air consterné. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Sur sa route, elle bouscula le Lieutenant Hwang. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser en voyant Eireann se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Qui état-il pour espérer un changement ?

Tali était surprise par la réaction de son amie. Elle avait longuement hésité puis s'était finalement décidée à aller la voir. Arrivée devant la porte de la cabine du Commandant, la Quarienne frappa et attendit.

Eireann se raidit en entendant les coups à la porte. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réclamé à être seule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que Fëanor s'installait sur le lit en jetant un regard indolent sur la porte. La jeune femme permit finalement à son visiteur d'entrer. La présence de Tali ne l'étonna pas. Malgré le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de la Quarienne, elle aurait dû se douter que cette dernière viendrait la voir. Elle… ou n'importe qui d'autre. Offrant un sourire gêné à son amie, Shepard recula de quelques mètres, imposant ce qu'elle jugeait être une distance de sécurité. Non pas qu'elle craignait de lui faire du mal - elle saurait se maîtriser désormais - mais parce qu'elle avait besoin d'espace. Et Tali semblait l'avoir compris.

— Vous… nous avez inquiétés, Shepard… Et vous voir fuir… Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Le Docteur Chakwas…  
— Je vous remercie, Tali, coupa brusquement Eireann. Je n'ai besoin que de repos. Pas d'un comité d'accueil.

 _Tu t'emballes._

Légèrement agacée de son propre comportement, le Commandant secoua la tête avant de s'excuser.

— Je ne voulais pas paraître abrupte, Tali.  
— Je comprends… Enfin, non je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez mais… Shepard si vous avez besoin de soutien, nous sommes là.  
— J'admire… la facilité que vous avez à oublier les événements récents.

Elle avait été sarcastique, malgré elle. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Ou bien étaient-ce là les fameuses failles dont parlait Goran ? Tout à coup, les moteurs du Normandy grondèrent. L'Amiral avait donné l'ordre de décoller. Tali se rappelait des accès de colère du Commandant mais la femme en face d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la furie d'avant. S'approchant doucement, elle finit par poser la main sur l'épaule de l'Humaine.

— Nous sommes tous ici avec vous, Shepard. Si vous avez la moindre question, besoin de la moindre aide, en quoi que ce soit, vous savez que nous répondrons toujours présents.

Ça, Eireann l'avait bien compris. Mais elle s'écarta et rompit le contact physique que la Quarienne avait établi. Essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation, Tali pensa à l'amélioration qu'elle avait apportée à l'OmniTech du Commandant ces derniers mois.

— Je me suis dit… que vous apprécieriez le geste, commença Tali. J'ai amélioré votre OmniTech pour y ajouter une petite touche typiquement quarienne. Un scan tactique qui…  
— C'est gentil, Tali, coupa à nouveau Shepard. Mais je ne crois pas que j'en aurai l'utilité un jour.

La Quarienne plissa les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après toutes ces épreuves, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu, Eireann Shepard n'aspirait plus qu'au repos. Les combats feraient désormais partis de son passé. Elle tenta un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu alourdie.

— Au pire, vous pourriez utiliser ça sur vos futurs enfants pour les retrouver où qu'ils soient…

Mais la blague ne trouva pas son public et Eireann resta de marbre. Il y eut un moment d'égarement de sa part avant qu'un ricanement gêné ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

— C'est… vraiment gentil, Tali. J'apprécie le geste malgré tout.  
— J'aurais aussi très bien pu vous trouver une boîte de chocolat. Je suis sûre que ça aurait été mieux.

L'Humaine offrit un sourire un peu plus tendre à son amie. Celle-ci jugea qu'elle ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille. Eireann regarda la porte se refermer et porta à nouveau la main à son front. Elle était à nouveau prise de sueurs froides. Pas à cause d'une angoisse mais à cause de ce flash de lumière bleue. Un flash qui l'éblouissait, synonyme d'un souvenir qui refusait d'éclater au grand jour. Elle avait souvent vu cette lueur dans ses rêves sans juger utile de le signaler à quiconque. Mais aujourd'hui… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Javik !

Le Normandy s'éloignait de Sarana. Depuis les baies d'observation, tous regardaient une dernière fois le temple spatial avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Hannah tournait en rond dans sa cabine. Ses retrouvailles avec sa fille ne s'étaient pas déroulées aussi bien qu'elle l'escomptait. Mais ce qui la travaillait un peu plus, c'était la décision de son enfant. Si en tant que mère, elle était libérée d'un poids, en tant qu'Amirale de l'Alliance elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une décision prise sur un coup de tête. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à la cabine de sa fille et la retrouva devant la porte. Eireann regardait sa mère, sans dire un mot. Cette rencontre fortuite l'empêchait d'aller trouver le Prothéen. _Tant pis, ça sera pour plus tard._

Saluant brièvement sa mère d'un mouvement de tête, elle lui demanda.

— Je suppose que tu veux me parler ?  
— Oui, Eireann. Et en privé.

S'écartant du passage, elle laissa sa mère rentrer la première dans sa chambre avant de la suivre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Depuis le début, elle ne savait pas comment réagir : en subalterne ou en tant que fille ? Ce même trouble avait saisi Hannah, qui hésitait elle aussi sur la démarche à suivre. Elle opta néanmoins pour la douceur maternelle.

— J'aimerais connaître tes véritables motivations. Est-ce que tu désires vraiment quitter l'Alliance ?

La question avait été posée de façon abrupte. Mais c'était nécessaire. Le regard d'Eireann se perdit un instant dans le vide et elle s'avança dans la pièce, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle tourna le dos à sa mère et se plongea dans ses réflexions. Si elle le désirait vraiment ? En réalité, elle n'en était pas sûre. Cependant, elle savait bien que son corps avait subi des dommages qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer, faute de pouvoir s'en rappeler. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque mouvement qu'elle exécutait, elle sentait qu'elle avait atteint ses limite. Elle poussa un soupir avant de faire face à Hannah.

— Je suis sûre de ma décision. Je ne reprendrai pas le commandement du Normandy. Ni maintenant ni à notre retour dans la Voie Lactée. Et j'annoncerai à l'Amiral Hackett exactement la même chose qu'à toi : je démissionne. J'ai fait mon temps. D'autres prendront la relève, plus jeunes, plus vigoureux. Je crois qu'après tout ça, j'ai bien mérité ma retraite. Je n'en veux à personne mais… j'ai suffisamment donné, je pense. Pour tous, je resterais le « Commandant Shepard ». Mais je ne veux plus de la charge qu'impose ce grade. Ma décision est prise. Et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

L'Amirale hocha la tête et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois, Eireann ne se déroba pas. Elle profita de l'étreinte maternelle et se laissa aller, savourant un contact qui n'avait été que trop rare durant sa vie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Eireann s'écarta.

— J'aimerai voir Javik, dit-elle. Peux-tu lui demander de venir ? Je dois lui poser des questions.

Par l'intermédiaire de Traynor, Hannah avait transmis à Javik la convocation informelle du Commandant dans sa cabine. Le Prothéen avait refusé une première fois, expliquant qu'elle avait des résidus insoutenables qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais Hannah avait insisté en haussant le ton, lui ordonnant d'obtempérer. Javik s'était exécuté en maugréant. Arrivé devant la porte fermée de la cabine, il hésita, prêt à faire demi-tour. Mais son honneur et sa fierté revinrent à la charge. Qui était-il pour tourner le dos à une femme qui lui avait ouvert d'autres perspectives que celles du suicide ? Qui était-il pour refuser de la soutenir ? Il entra finalement dans la pièce, sans se manifester au préalable.

Shepard releva brusquement la tête alors que Fëanor, le poil hérissé, sautait sur ses pattes et cracha sur le nouveau venu. Une légère lueur bleue le parcourut et Eireann posa sa main sur sa tête pour le rassurer. L'Azto restait méfiant, toutes griffes dehors et prêt à bondir sur l'inconnu. Ignorant royalement l'animal, le Prothéen annonça.

— Vous vouliez me voir.  
— Oui. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez Javik, répondit-elle simplement.  
— Et... comment ?  
— Vous savez très bien comment. Goran n'a pas pu m'aider plus. Mais vous, vous pouvez.  
— Liara peut aussi aller trifouiller dans votre tête.  
— Ce n'est pas l'aide de Liara que je veux mais la vôtre ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je suis encore assez grande pour savoir à qui je veux confier certaines missions !  
— Vous ne faites pas confiance à…  
— Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, reprit-elle, plus calmement. Et ce n'est pas la question. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider, oui ou non ?

Le ton employé était moins violent que la colère qu'Eireann ressentait avant sa guérison, mais elle était toujours là, malgré tout. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise. Elle avait appris à gérer cette colère. Elle ne devait plus céder à la moindre forme de violence. Javik, plus patient qu'elle, attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. Glissant un doigt sur son bureau, la jeune femme gardait la tête baissée.

— Je vois souvent la même chose. Depuis plusieurs mois. Un flash. Une lumière bleue.  
— Vous voulez dire comme une explosion ? s'enquit le Prothéen.  
— Non… Pas une explosion, je dirais… Comme un faisceau de lumière. Vous savez l'effet que ça me fait ? C'est comme quand vous cherchez un mot et qu'il est sur le bout de votre langue. Vous savez ce que c'est mais vous n'arrivez pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Beaucoup de souvenirs me reviennent. Des longs, des moins longs. Certains détails sont infimes, d'autres non. Mais ce souvenir là… j'ai l'impression qu'il me bloque.  
— Que vous a dit Goran à ce propos ?  
— De laisser le temps au temps. Et je vous arrête tout de suite : non, je n'ai pas _envie_ de prendre mon temps. Vous allez m'aider, un point c'est tout.

Comment dire non à la sauveuse de la Voie Lactée ? Surtout quand celle-ci avait une idée derrière la tête… Il hocha la tête et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Debout face à elle, il hésita. Qui sait ce qu'il verrait dans sa tête ? Il posa finalement deux doigts sur le front de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Il ne vit au début qu'un tourbillon d'images, de sons et de couleurs. Il n'était pas capable de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et aucune image claire ne lui parvenait. Puis il aperçut à son tour ce fameux faisceau bleu, majestueux et imposant. Presque inquiétant. Mais il ne vit rien qui puisse expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Jugeant inutile d'aller plus loin, il rompit le contact et laissa Shepard reprendre ses esprits. Mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que cette lueur bleue. Une voix d'enfant ressortit du galimatias d'échos qui résonnait dans son esprit.

— _S'il existe une autre solution, vous devez agir._

Javik n'avait rien vu et elle ne voyait guère plus, mais elle entendait et ressentait : le doute, l'incertitude, l'hésitation.

— _Il existe une autre solution._

Elle avait dû faire face à des choix. Elle avait eu à choisir quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Son esprit semblait refuser de lui donner l'information. La voix d'enfant continuait à parler.

 _—_ _La Synthèse.  
_ _— Et c'est… ?  
_ _— Ajoutez votre énergie au Creuset. La réaction en chaîne combinera vie organique et synthétique pour donner un nouveau système, un nouvel… ADN._

Ce simple dialogue fut le déclic. Elle se vit hésiter et réfléchir. Elle voulut tantôt prendre le chemin de gauche tantôt celui de droite. Destruction, contrôle, synthèse. Trois choix s'ouvraient devant elle. Et elle avait dû choisir.

Lentement, Eireann rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision encore trouble lui laissa deviner que Javik était resté face à elle. Elle l'observa, prenant alors pleinement conscience de la raison de la présence des circuits imprimés sur la peau de ses coéquipiers. Elle comprit alors l'impact de son choix. Sa vue restait floue et elle préféra fermer les yeux. Elle aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû y laisser la vie. Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer à dire.

— La Synthèse…

Mais elle préféra finalement se taire.

— Oui… C'est comme ça que nous avons appelé le phénomène qui nous a atteint, répondit Javik sans comprendre.  
— Quels en ont été les effets ?  
— Nous… avons subi des améliorations synthétiques. Notre ADN a muté profondément. Nous sommes plus vigoureux, plus résistants. Peut-être vivrons-nous plus longtemps aussi. Mais beaucoup l'ont rejetée et en sont morts. Qu'avez-vous fait Shepard ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Je me rappelle juste… avoir activé le Creuset. La guerre est finie, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Depuis six ans maintenant. Les Moissonneurs se sont… étrangement pacifiés et ont aidé à la reconstruction de la Voie Lactée. Les synthétiques ont un comportement quasiment identique à celui des organiques. Ils sont désormais vus comme une espèce vivante à part entière. Beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Eireann rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, visiblement lasse. Elle se tourna vers le Prothéen.

— Merci Javik… d'avoir fait ce que vous avez pu. Il va falloir que, visiblement, je me débrouille par moi-même.

Ce dernier resta silencieux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais il avait un étrange pressentiment : Shepard ne lui disait pas tout ou alors ne se souvenait pas encore. Il avait du mal à accorder, à nouveau, sa confiance à une femme qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Mais il l'observait et se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était une femme brisée. Son corps portait encore les stigmates des souffrances qu'elle avait endurées.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus, Commandant.  
— Je ne suis plus… Soit. J'aimerais me reposer maintenant. Je souhaite ne pas être dérangée.  
— Bien, Commandant.

Javik la salua avant de s'en aller. Eireann avait omis de dire la vérité. Mais comment avouer ? Elle avait délibérément fait un autre choix que celui qu'elle avait prôné depuis le départ. Elle qui n'avait juré que par la destruction des Moissonneurs.

 _Une preuve de plus que tu es faible. T'es même pas foutue de faire les choses comme on te demande de les faire._

Assise sur le lit, Fëanor endormi dans son dos, Eireann réfléchissait à la suite des événements. Elle se demandait de quelle manière son retour serait pris. Les gens allaient-ils la harceler de questions ? Bien sûr que oui… Mais c'était visiblement à elle de garder certaines choses secrètes. Son regard fut attirée par une ombre mouvante, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Relevant la tête, elle ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que la porte de sa salle de bain ouverte. Shepard secoua la tête. Voilà que son esprit lui jouait des tours, comme dans l'Hadaya. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Elle se réfugia sous les couvertures et se mit position fœtale. Le sommeil fut long à venir.


	17. Despair

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !  
_

* * *

La distance entre la Cité onisowo et Sarana était telle que leur voyage jusqu'au trou de ver dura plusieurs semaines. Heureusement, la perspective du retour allégeait l'ambiance sur le Normandy. Chacun allait retrouver sa famille et ses affectations. Ils retourneraient bientôt tous à leur quotidien qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux pour retrouver ce module. Et que d'aventures ! Même si Shepard était sur la voie de la guérison, il était bien difficile d'oublier ses accès de colère, ses moqueries et les tensions qu'elle avait été capable de provoquer. Mais il faudrait que l'équipage et, surtout, ses amis les plus proches soient capables de tourner la page. Parmi un des coéquipiers concernés, un certain Turien avait l'humeur légère. En dépit d'une longue année à devoir l'observer de loin, il retrouvait, petit à petit, ses privilèges auprès du Commandant. C'était comme s'ils repartaient de zéro, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier entre les deux anciens amants. Garrus n'espérait pas non plus que tout revienne à la normale du jour au lendemain mais il faisait des pieds et des mains pour prouver à la jeune femme qu'il serait toujours là en cas de besoin.

Ce matin-là, il avait choisi de se réveiller un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Il connaissait les habitudes de Shepard et se doutait qu'elle serait sûrement déjà réveillée. Il avait donc préparé un café et de quoi manger. La jeune femme était toujours maigre, même si elle reprenait des forces et des couleurs.

Il avait trouvé la porte de la cabine déverrouillée et avait hésité à rentrer. Après s'être annoncé et n'entendant pas d'approbation, il choisit de s'engouffrer silencieusement dans la cabine du Commandant. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait parvint à ses oreilles. Il posa les collations sur le bureau de la jeune femme et s'installa sur une chaise. Fëanor, curieux, sortit la tête de sous le lit et s'approcha précautionneusement. Un halo biotique entourait l'animal, sûrement pour montrer qu'il était prêt à attaquer au besoin. Mais après avoir reniflé le Turien, il se contenta de s'asseoir devant lui en posant la patte sur son genou. Garrus regarda l'Azto, les mandibules ondulantes. Il eut un petit rire et coupa un morceau de biscuit qu'il tendit au chat alien, dont les moustaches s'agitèrent. Peu intéressé par ce que lui présentait le Turien, Fëanor décida de se réfugier à nouveau sous le lit, sous le regard amusé de Garrus. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un morceau de biscuit n'intéresserait sûrement pas un animal de ce genre.

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta et le Turien en profita pour s'annoncer à nouveau afin d'éviter une frayeur inutile à Eireann. Après un court moment de silence, la jeune femme répondit.

— J'arrive dans cinq minutes, Garrus.

Elle ressortit un peu plus tard, son regard tombant sur le petit plateau repas, et un discret sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Garrus se racla la gorge.

— J'ai pensé que... ça te ferait plaisir.  
— Oui, c'est très gentil, merci. Ça m'évitera de descendre au mess et de me confronter aux autres.

Malgré sa guérison et son retour, les soldats du Normandy restaient encore sur la défensive. Eireann préférait de loin rester isolée et ainsi éviter les interactions potentiellement malheureuses avec les autres. Garrus comprenait et respectait sa décision. Shepard tira une chaise vers elle et s'assit à son tour, prenant la tasse de café fumante entre ses mains. Le silence s'installa, au grand dam de Garrus. Si par le passé, Eireann n'avait jamais été très loquace en privé, ce trait de caractère ne changeait pas. C'était donc à lui de lancer la discussion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

— J'aimerai discuter un petit peu avec toi, commença le Turien.

Eireann observa le soldat sans rien dire. Elle gardait la tasse à proximité de ses lèvres en suspens, avant de boire une autre gorgée. Ce silence encouragea Garrus à reprendre.

— Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi avant. Pour nous non plus...  
— C'est un reproche ? coupa-t-elle, sur la défensive.  
— Non, non. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Mais... Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi.

Eireann restait silencieuse et détourna le regard. Elle savait bien que rien n'était vraiment pareil. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Garrus, remarquant son mutisme, tenta de prendre doucement sa main. Shepard se déroba de toute étreinte et le Turien soupira. Ses mandibules bougèrent doucement, trahissant sa peine. Même s'il retrouvait ses marques, même s'il l'avait retrouvée, quelque chose s'était brisée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Garrus ?

La voix éteinte de la jeune femme s'était élevée doucement.

— Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux simplement savoir si on peut commencer à imaginer un avenir.  
— Garrus, je...  
— Attends, coupa-t-il doucement. Je sais, tu ne te sens peut-être pas prête, tu as besoin de temps, tout ça... Et je peux attendre. Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir avant tout : as-tu encore des sentiments pour moi ?

Shepard inspira profondément, bloquant un instant sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de discussion. Mais de là à lui demander de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle soupira finalement et se massa la nuque. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La présence du Turien était rassurante et apaisante mais elle avait bien du mal à faire le tri dans ses émotions. Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tête.

— Je... ne sais pas Garrus. Je suis perdue, j'ai...  
— … besoin de temps, oui. Je comprends. C'est peut-être prématuré de parler de ça.  
— Non, tu as raison d'aborder le sujet. Il faut aussi qu'on soit au clair tous les deux. Laisse-moi le temps, les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir ce qu'elles étaient en un claquement de doigts.  
— Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas te bousculer, souffla-t-il.

Garrus se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la cabine, jetant un regard autour de lui. La pièce était affreusement vide et impersonnelle. Il s'approcha de la vitrine d'exposition où se trouvaient auparavant des miniatures de vaisseaux.

— Je me rappellerai toujours de ton amour pour la collection.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Shepard.

— Je préférais quand même les animaux, dit-elle alors que Fëanor sortait simplement sa tête de sous le lit pour regarder le Turien.  
— Je me rappelle très bien. Avant que tu ne puisses acheter le distributeur automatique de nourriture, tu te précipitais littéralement pour nourrir tes poissons après chaque mission. Ils avaient une espérance de vie assez réduite. Mais la plupart du temps, tu en étais réduite à vider l'aquarium parce qu'ils mourraient.  
— C'est flou mais... Je crois qu'après, c'est Chambers qui s'en occupait.

Le Turien opina du chef et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Un léger sourire avait illuminé son visage. C'était bien plus agréable de la voir ainsi. Mais les cernes qu'elle affichait et son teint cireux lui faisaient comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la batterie principale et de la laisser se reposer.

— Je vais y retourner. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle ne répondit pas et suivit simplement son départ du regard.

Dans sa cabine, Hannah se remémorait encore la discussion lapidaire qu'elle avait eue avec sa fille. Il était évident qu'Eireann aurait présenté sa démission tôt ou tard. Elle restait néanmoins surprise : le Commandant avait toujours voulu suivre le même chemin que ses parents et, malgré les réticences d'Hannah, elle s'était en engagée, en connaissance de cause. Sa volonté était soudaine et l'Amiral craignait, d'un côté, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un moment de faiblesse. Eireann était convalescente et sûrement perturbée par la situation. Pourtant, elle qui avait toujours été proche de son équipage s'en tenait aujourd'hui fermement éloignée. Soit elle restait dans sa cabine avec Fëanor, soit elle allait discuter, de temps à autre, avec quelques uns de ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais elle se faisait discrète et rares étaient les interactions entre mère et fille. Hannah en vint à imaginer la réaction d'Hackett. Il s'en doutait peut-être sans s'attendre à ce que ce soit si prompt, comme elle. Mais après tout, comment en vouloir à Eireann ? Dans les mains d'Hannah, les plaques d'identifications de sa fille s'agitaient doucement, le cliquetis métallique résonnant doucement dans la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Amiral. Bientôt, ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Et elle pourrait rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec sa fille. Elle se leva pour sortir de la cabine et aller demander à Joker le temps estimé avant leur arrivée devant le trou de ver. Elle irait par la suite prévenir sa fille du voyage mouvementé qui les attendait.

A mesure qu'elle traversait le Normandy, elle prenait conscience de l'effervescence qui régnait dans le vaisseau. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après un an de voyage, tout ce cauchemar prenait fin. Ils rentreraient victorieux d'une mission aux inconnues multiples, ramenant avec eux l'icône suprême de la Guerre des Moissons. Ils avaient déjoué tous les pronostics en retrouvant Shepard en vie et tout serait bientôt terminé. Cà et là, les différents navigateurs vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ashley surveillait le tout d'un regard acéré. Le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang, plus discret, avait préféré s'assurer que tout se passait bien en soute et que le matériel était parfaitement harnaché. Le Normandy était une véritable fourmilière à la mécanique bien huilée et une bouffée de satisfaction envahit Hannah.

Une fois arrivée dans le cockpit, elle fut accueillie par le sourire chaleureux d'IDA, qui se tourna vers elle. Semblant deviner la raison de sa venue, la Synthétique prit la parole.

— Notre arrivée devant le trou de ver est prévue pour dans deux heures, Amiral Shepard. Le Normandy est parfaitement opérationnel. Les Onisowo ont apporté quelques légères modifications au blindage. Nous devrions bien mieux tenir le coup désormais.  
— Parfait ! Enfin quelque chose qui se déroule correctement, s'exclama Hannah.

Le fauteuil de Joker se tourna vers elle et le pilote se pencha légèrement en avant, son regard se posant sur l'officier.

— C'est bien vrai ce qu'on entend ?  
— Ce qu'on entend ? répéta-t-elle, pas forcément sûre de comprendre ce que sous entendait le timonier.  
— Le Commandant a donné sa démission ?

Hannah fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle aurait dû se douter que les rumeurs courraient rapidement. La distance du Commandant vis-à-vis de son équipage et de leur situation avait sûrement dû alimenter une rumeur qui s'avérerait potentiellement réelle. L'Amiral ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa fille : il était difficile de reprendre ses fonctions comme si de rien n'était dans sa situation. Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, Lieutenant Moreau. Le Commandant a souhaité quitter les forces de l'Alliance. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse…  
— … Mais ? força un peu Joker.  
— Mais je préfère attendre que nous soyons revenus pour prendre une décision. Cela laissera également le temps au Commandant de réfléchir. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle reste fragile. Si elle réitère sa demande officiellement et après mûres réflexions... Il est évident que j'accepterai.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Jeff.

— Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-il. Avec tout ce qu'elle a enduré, c'est la moindre des choses.  
— Oui, confirma IDA. Une retraite bien méritée, comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

Jeff roula des yeux. Il persistait à dire que le Normandy était "sa chérie", sans qu'IDA ne s'en offusque. Elle comprenait bien l'attachement du jeune homme pour le vaisseau. Elle-même était une partie du vaisseau, même si la Synthèse l'avait libérée des entraves imposées par sa connexion avec le bâtiment militaire. Le fauteuil du Lieutenant Moreau pivota à nouveau, tournant le dos à Hannah. IDA, curieuse, chercha à savoir si l'Amiral avait elle-même des projets. À soixante ans, désormais, elle songeait également à prendre sa retraite et le lui avoua. Prendre ses distances par rapport à l'armée, s'occuper un peu plus de sa fille, comme une véritable mère devrait le faire, voilà quels étaient ses projets. Leur discussion dériva sur des sujets plus légers, l'imagination faisant son office. Joker paria qu'Eireann adopterait trois enfants. IDA, elle, émettait des doutes quant à la présence d'autant d'enfants autour de Shepard.

Le timonier finit par ne plus réellement prêter attention à la discussion des deux femmes. Hannah laissait un peu tomber le masque de l'amiral sévère, mais son attention était accaparé par tout autre chose. Il vérifia non pas une, ni deux, mais bien trois fois les coordonnées. Il fit défiler les écrans devant ses yeux, observa la zone devant lui. La planète du système dans lequel le vaisseau se trouvait désormais était bien Mhandara, celle sur laquelle le module avait été retrouvé, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comme si l'espace avait été modifié, que quelque chose n'était plus là. Son esprit refusait d'assimiler l'information, dans le plus pur des dénis. A nouveau, il vérifia les coordonnées. _Merde, ça se déplacerait ce truc ? C'est impossible !_ Son estomac se contracta et il grommela entre ses dents.

— Merde, merde, merde !

Ses injures ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Lentement, Hannah tourna le regard vers le Lieutenant, qui se raidissait de plus en plus. Craignait-il ses foudres ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle arqua un sourcil alors qu'elle voyait les écrans défiler sous ses yeux. Les gestes du timonier étaient nerveux et cette nervosité la gagna. À son tour, IDA reporta son attention vers son compagnon. Plus rationnelle, elle accepta bien plus rapidement l'information. Elle se mit à son tour au travail alors qu'Hannah demandait.

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Eh merde, c'est pas vrai ! jura de nouveau Joker.  
— Lieutenant Moreau, je vous ai demandé ce qu'il se passe ? tonna Hannah.

La main du timonier s'immobilisa alors qu'il cessait de faire dérouler les écrans sous ses yeux. IDA baissa les mains de ses écrans et tourna la tête vers Hannah.

— Il… n'y a pas de trou de ver.  
— Pardon ? Vous êtes sûre, IDA, que nous sommes aux bonnes coordonnées ?  
— Affirmatif, Amiral… L'entrée du trou de ver aurait dû se trouver à quelques clicks d'ici mais… la voix de la Synthétique s'éteignit.  
— … mais il n'y a rien, termina Hannah.

C'était évident. Ce genre d'objet céleste ne se déplaçait pas. La seule explication était bien celle-ci : le trou de ver s'était effondré sur lui-même.

Hannah était restée un très long moment immobile dans le cockpit du Normandy, à se poser mille et une questions, à chercher la moindre solution. Mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas en mesure de rentrer chez eux et étaient coincés dans une partie de l'univers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. D'une démarche raide, elle avait quitté le cockpit pour se rendre sur la passerelle de commandement. Tous avaient attendu l'ordre de se préparer à l'entrée. Et cet ordre n'arriva jamais. L'Amiral avait eu bien du mal, pour la première fois de sa vie, à trouver les mots adéquats. Elle s'était heurtée à la peine, à la colère une fois qu'elle eut annoncé la nouvelle. Elle n'en était guère surprise, même si elle avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, que l'équipage ne se mutine. Mais il était discipliné et, malgré tout, chacun avait repris son poste, l'âme en peine. L'effervescence joyeuse s'était transformée en une vague dévastatrice de désespoir.

Ashley ne savait pas comment accueillir la nouvelle. Son regard était perdu dans le vide alors que les mots de l'Amiral résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il fallait maintenant trouver une solution définitive à leur situation. Ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux impliquait de trouver une terre d'accueil. Hannah avait convoqué une réunion d'urgence. Le Lieutenant Hwang avait jugé utile de rester à disposition de l'équipage, surtout pour surveiller qu'aucune manifestation de colère ne dégénère, épaulé par Miranda et Chakwas. Williams restait silencieuse et, les uns après les autres, les anciens coéquipiers de Shepard se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. Hannah, les mains posées sur la table et la tête baissée, était en pleine réflexion sur la situation qui s'imposait à elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que, les uns après les autres, les coéquipiers de Shepard s'étaient tous réunis, conformément à son ordre. En relevant les yeux, elle constata que les différentes personnes présentes exprimaient exactement les mêmes émotions : l'incompréhension et le désespoir. Ashley restait raide, James passant discrètement une main dans son dos comme pour la rassurer. La carrure massive de Grunt faisait un peu d'ombre sur le visage déjà bien sombre de Garrus. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'Amiral prit la parole.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : nous avons un gros problème. Allons au vif du sujet. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des suggestions à faire ?

Tali se redressa, les mains dans le dos, tandis que les regards convergeaient lentement vers elle. Elle se tordait les doigts, anxieuse. Elle comprenait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Son peuple avait été en exil pendant des centaines d'années. Elle avait vécu cet exil et avait appris à se débrouiller. Mais il y avait une différence entre une flotte et un simple vaisseau. Néanmoins, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir. Après un instant, la Quarienne répondit.

— Il faudrait déjà songer aux cellules de carburant du Normandy.

S'approchant de la table, elle demanda à IDA d'afficher la carte de la galaxie, avec les différentes planètes scannées. Elle affina également sa demande en demandant à ne faire apparaître que les planètes non occupées et possédant des réserves d'hélium-3. Plusieurs d'entre elles furent ainsi mises en surbrillance.

— Nous devrions pouvoir utiliser les sondes automatiques pour remplir nos réserves. On scanne les zones riches en carburant, on envoie les sondes et le tour est joué. Au moins pour ça. Mais soyons réalistes… Notre… exil est bien différent de celui que mon peuple a vécu.  
— Il ne faut pas oublier une chose, intervint Grunt. Les Alagbato...

Hannah soupira et se gratta l'arête du nez, contrariée. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'accord passé avec les Alagbato : une fois Eireann soignée, ils devaient retourner chez eux. Mais ce n'était pas le Projet Initiative et le Normandy n'était pas une arche pouvant mener dix mille âmes dans un voyage de six cents ans ce n'était qu'un vaisseau militaire.

Liara restait en retrait, Samara et Javik non loin d'elle. Le regard calme de la Probatrice se posait régulièrement sur la Courtière de l'Ombre alors que le Prothéen restait parfaitement silencieux. Si Liara avait appris à gérer ses émotions, l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son monde d'origine la rendait malade. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre pied et relativiser la situation. Ils étaient en vie, c'était le principal. Eireann avait été retrouvée et était plus que jamais sur le chemin de la guérison. Elle s'avança d'un pas et attira l'attention de l'Amiral mais ce fut Javik qui prit la parole en premier.

— Tali'Zorah a raison, notre exil n'est pas comparable à celui des Quariens. Nous pouvons toujours trouver une terre d'accueil temporaire !  
— Pourquoi pas chez les Mudrost ? proposa Liara. Ils nous ont tendu la main une première fois, ils pourraient le faire une seconde fois !

Samara hocha la tête, appuyant les propos de sa comparse, avant d'ajouter.

— Nous pourrions voir Sarana comme une terre d'asile temporaire, le temps de nous retourner. Un peu à l'image de vos cathédrales terriennes, je ne crois pas que les Alagbato attaqueraient ce peuple qualifié d'intouchable. Elles sont peut-être… potentiellement des ennemies mais ne risqueraient pas une guerre insensée avec les autres peuples de cette galaxie.

Hannah hocha la tête. Les réflexions de Samara et Liara faisaient sens. Elle-même y avait déjà pensé mais dans cette situation, elle préférait avoir d'autres avis afin de prendre la meilleure décision. Actuellement, les Mudrost représentaient leur solution de repli. Ils pourraient leur offrir un refuge le temps qu'une solution plus viable puisse être trouvée. Mais elle devait s'assurer cependant d'une chose.

— IDA ?

La voix de la synthétique s'éleva naturellement dans l'intercom.

— Oui Amiral Shepard ?  
— Les coordonnées de Mekoça ont bien été supprimées de la carte, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Affirmatif, Amiral, conformément à l'accord que vous aviez passé avec les Alagbato.  
— Mais êtes-vous en mesure de vous en rappeler ?

Ashley arqua un sourcil. Évidemment, si les données avaient été supprimées pour la protection des Mudrost, IDA, dont le lien avec le Normandy n'avait pas été entièrement brisé par la Synthèse, devrait pouvoir s'en rappeler.

— Je le peux, Amiral. Souhaitez-vous que j'envoie les coordonnées à l'officier Traynor pour qu'elle les rajoute de nouveau ?  
— S'il vous plaît, IDA.

La communication s'interrompit et Hannah se tourna vers Ashley.

— Williams, prévenez l'équipage. Que chacun prépare son paquetage et le strict minimum à emporter sur Sarana.  
— Bien reçu, Amiral, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner, suivie de près par James.

L'Amiral reporta son attention sur Liara qui lui adressa un sourire maladroit. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de savoir comment réagir. D'un simple mouvement de tête, elle donna congé aux autres membres de l'escouade. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, s'appuyant contre la table. _Mais dans quel merdier on est, bordel !_

Si Ashley avait prévenu tout le monde, conformément aux ordres de l'Amiral, il y avait une personne qu'elle avait eu du mal à dénicher : Eireann. Ne l'ayant pas trouvée dans sa cabine, elle avait commencé à la chercher un peu partout avant de finalement la trouver dans l'espace de détente du Normandy. Le Commandant était installé sur le canapé de façon nonchalante, un verre de whisky en main. Ashley n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la marque de la bouteille sur la table et son cœur se serra au souvenir du Lieutenant Alenko. Il en avait mis de côté une pareille pour l'arrestation de Saren. Il n'avait jamais pu l'ouvrir et cette pensée rendait Williams aussi triste que les pierres.

Eireann remuait légèrement son verre, observant le liquide ambré tournoyer. Ses pensées étaient complètement absorbées par cette contemplation et elle n'avait pas entendu Ashley entrer. La main du Lieutenant-commandant se posa sur son épaule, tirant Shepard de ses songes. Désignant le canapé, Williams demanda :

— Je peux ?

Eireann hocha la tête et se décala quelque peu sur le côté. La militaire s'installa, laissant le silence planer au-dessus des deux femmes un moment. Elle regardait la bouteille de whisky sur la petite table. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur Shepard qui prenait une petite gorgée d'alcool et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Ça va ?

Shepard ne répondit pas immédiatement. Si ça allait ?

 _Oh bah ou,i bien sûr, t'es coincée dans une autre galaxie et cette conne te demande si ça va…_

Elle inspira profondément avant de dire.

— On a connu des jours meilleurs. Mais on trouvera une solution, comme toujours, répondit Eireann, d'une voix en demi-teinte.  
— Ouais… L'Amiral a ordonné qu'on retourne auprès des Mudrost. On fait un arrêt d'abord sur une planète pour remplir les cellules de carburant.  
— C'est une bonne idée, reprit le Commandant, sans plus d'enthousiasme.  
— Shepard… ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va vraiment ?

Eireann posa son regard sur Ashley, visiblement inquiète. Elle se mit à sourire très légèrement, comme pour la rassurer.

— Je vais bien, Ash'. Je suis juste fatiguée.  
— C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de boire…  
— Ce n'est qu'un verre, rétorqua Eireann, plus sèchement. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera du mal.

Le Lieutenant regarda à nouveau la bouteille, alors qu'un sourire nostalgique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— Cette bouteille me fait penser à la bouteille de Kaidan. Et dire qu'il l'avait réservé pour fêter l'arrestation de cette crapule de Saren…

Shepard se raidit légèrement. _Kaidan ?_ Ce nom ne lui évoquait rien et elle le fit savoir à sa comparse.

— Je… ne vois pas de qui vous parlez…

Ashley laissa échapper un rire, croyant que le Commandant lui faisait une blague. Mais son rire mourut rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa finalement le regard de son ancien officier supérieur. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur l'estomac de Williams. Comment Eireann pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir du Lieutenant Alenko, alors que la plupart de ses souvenirs semblaient être revenus ?

— Mais… Enfin, Commandant ! Kaidan ! Kaidan Alenko…

Eireann ne changea pas d'expression. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne se rappelait pas du défunt Lieutenant. Avalant difficilement sa salive et jugeant que ce n'était pas à elle de lui rappeler cette relation passée, elle se contenta d'ajouter.

— Eh bien… Kaidan Alenko était un membre de l'équipage. Il faisait partie de l'équipe quand on poursuivait Saren. Vous vous rappelez de Saren ?  
— Je m'en rappelle oui. Saren et Sovereign… Je me rappelle d'Ilos ainsi que du Canal.  
— Et… Virmire ?

Eireann fronça les sourcils. Ashley tentait de lui rappeler quelque chose mais la mémoire de Shepard refusait de fonctionner. Il y avait encore bien des trous dans ses souvenirs et celui-là en faisait partie. Le Commandant coupa finalement la parole de Williams.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas, Ash. Et Goran a été clair sur le sujet : je dois me rappeler de tout ça par moi-même. Si vous me… racontez tout, je n'aurai que des souvenirs factices et les effets de l'Astréum pourraient ne plus être les mêmes. Je pourrais créer de faux souvenirs, de fausses impressions.  
— Ouais… Je comprends.  
— Écoutez… J'apprécie votre aide mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même.

Shepard se remit à faire tournoyer le liquide dans son verre avant de reprendre une gorgée. Bien que la présence d'Ashley ne la dérange pas, elle avait malgré tout besoin d'être seule.

— Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à faire, Ashley. Et j'aimerais être un peu seule.  
— Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, je dois juste m'assurer que l'équipage ne parte pas en vrille, même si Hwang se débrouille bien sans moi. Je vous transmets juste le message de l'Amiral : un paquetage par personne et le strict minimum. Notre séjour chez les Mudrost sera temporaire.  
— Merci, Williams.

Ashley opina du chef et se releva à son tour puis quitta la pièce.

Coincés. Ils étaient coincés dans cette foutue galaxie et c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle. D'un trait, il vida son verre de whisky. À combien en était-il ? Sept ? Huit ? Evan posa son regard sur la bouteille d'alcool devant lui. Vide. Il l'avait complètement vidée. Il avait besoin d'une autre. Un rire mauvais s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était de la faute de Shepard. Sans elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas été humilié. En plus de ça, elle l'avait bien chauffé, la garce. Titubant, Cooper se redressa avant de quitter les quartiers de l'équipage. Cette partie du vaisseau était vide. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la nouvelle leur était parvenue mais lui ne l'avait toujours pas digérée. Le décor tanguait un peu autour de lui mais il était encore capable de filer droit. Il s'approcha de la baie d'observation et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand la porte s'ouvrit. _Merde, j'espère que c'est pas un officier…_ Et quand son regard croisa celui de Shepard, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Eireann restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans bouger. Un autre rire, plus discret, s'échappa des lèvres du Quartier-maître.

Eireann ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Cooper. Et il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle s'apprêtait à passer mais le soldat l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, faisant barrage avec son corps. Elle n'appréciait pas le sourire qu'il affichait.

— J'aimerais passer, lâcha-t-elle froidement.  
— Non, je crois pas. On doit discuter tous les deux.

 _Comme si j'avais envie de te parler._ Eireann tenta de forcer le passage mais le soldat l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à reculer contre le mur avant de la coincer dans le recoin. Elle inspira profondément alors que Cooper prenait la parole.

— T'avais commencé à faire quelque chose, Shepard. Tu m'as promis certaines choses…  
— T'es totalement ivre. Laisse moi passer et je ferai comme si de rien était.  
— Ouais ouais, tu crois t'en tirer aussi facilement peut-être ? J'pense qu'une gâterie, ça serait une bonne compensation pour ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Eireann fronça les sourcils, remuant un peu pour se dégager de l'emprise du soldat. En vain. Malgré son état d'ébriété, il avait encore suffisamment de poigne pour la retenir.

 _Ma foi, tu sais, il a raison. Une gâterie et il te fout la paix._

Encore cette voix. Eireann en venait à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue à moitié folle à cause de l'Astréum. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça auparavant. Shepard secoua la tête et tenta, à nouveau, une approche relativement diplomate.

— Laisse moi passer. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande.  
— Sinon quoi, tu vas à nouveau m'assommer ?  
— Crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui manque…

Cooper ne semblait pas impressionné. Il éclata d'un rire gras alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien. Son haleine était fétide, écœurante. Elle puait le whisky. Shepard grimaça plus par dégoût que par douleur. La colère se remit à pulser dans ses veines alors que le Quartier-maître reprenait la parole, sa main libre se glissant sur le bras de l'ancien officier. Toujours immobile, Eireann souffla.

— Ôte tes sales pattes de moi...

 _Pitoyable, Shepard. Je m'attendais à mieux._ _Provoque le. Tu m'as déjà prouvé que t'avais du cran. A moins que tu sois définitivement trop faible._

Eireann secoua la tête, continuant sa phrase, cédant à une première pulsion.

— … ou je me charge de te faire rentrer dans le crâne l'idée que j'ai pas envie que tu me touches.  
— J'crois pas, Shepard... Je réclame ce que tu m'as promis.  
— T'es pas en position de négocier.

La main du soldat glissa vers le bas, cherchant à aller sous le débardeur d'Eireann. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

— Ôte. Tes. Sales. Pattes !  
— Ou sinon... quoi ?

Elle devait rester calme. Elle devait être capable de le maîtriser sans user de la force. Malheureusement, Cooper ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. _Tant pis._ Le poing de Shepard se serra et elle envoya un coup violent dans l'estomac du soldat, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Se courbant sous la douleur, le souffle coupé, Evan recula d'un pas. Mauvaise, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, susurrant presque :

— Je t'avais prévenu, Cooper. Maintenant, je vais passer. Mais je préfère te mettre en garde : touche-moi encore une fois et je te loge une balle dans le crâne, c'est bien clair ?

Le soldat tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir, le coup ayant trop remué son estomac. Trop occupé à rejeter tout l'alcool ingurgité, il ne répondit pas. _Qui ne dit mot consent._ Une grimace dégoûtée s'afficha sur la mine d'Eireann. Elle s'écarta du soldat et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle croisa une navigatrice. Le regard de celle-ci se posa successivement sur le Commandant et le Quartier-maître, le corps agité de soubresauts. D'un air détaché, Shepard annonça.

— Aidez-le à nettoyer à tout ça et emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il a trop forcé sur l'alcool.

Et sans attendre, la jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant les deux soldats ensemble. Elle regagna rapidement sa cabine et un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Fëanor, lové sur le lit, sa queue s'agitant doucement.

 _Mouais. Je lui aurais donné un coup ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'es trop douce, petite… C'était mieux avant._

Eireann secoua la tête, faisant taire cette voix. Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être surveillée. Elle se tourna vers la porte mais ne vit personne. Cette impression grandissait de jour en jour. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Shepard se décida à faire son sac. Autant être prête pour leur retour chez les Mudrost. Si l'idée de ne jamais retourner dans la Voie Lactée l'avait déstabilisée, quelque chose au fond d'elle avait manifesté une forme de soulagement, surtout en apprenant qu'ils allaient bientôt remettre les pieds sur Sarana. Elle allait retrouver son havre de paix et pourrait peut-être couler de vieux jours là-bas ? _Ce serait bien. Ça me ferait du bien._


	18. Invasion

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !  
_

* * *

 _Demi-tour toute !_ Même si Joker essayait de se remonter le moral, autant dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Le cœur lourd, il s'éloignait de Mhandara et de la localisation du trou de ver. De temps à autre, il continuait de vérifier le secteur, espérant secrètement que les détecteurs du Normandy ne se soient trompés. En vain le trou de ver s'était définitivement effondré et c'était la fin de leur épopée. Personne ne saurait jamais, dans la Voie Lactée, que Shepard était vivante. Et un jour, ils finiraient tous par être portés-disparus puis déclarés décédés alors qu'ils étaient pourtant bien en vie. Cette pensée mina un peu plus le moral du timonier qui, malgré la présence rassurante de sa compagne à ses côtés, perdait peu à peu l'éclat enthousiaste qu'il avait toujours eu. Il n'était même plus d'humeur à faire du sarcasme. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se reposer à son tour. Cette aventure était la dernière avec les autres compagnons du Normandy. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se termine ainsi.

Sur la carte de la galaxie du Triangle, Mekoça avait à nouveau été ajoutée et était en surbrillance. Il en était de même pour une autre planète, riche en hélium-3. Leur détour par cette planète serait rapide : Hannah avait ordonné à ce que le remplissage des cellules de carburant soit fait le plus rapidement possible. Était-elle pressée de retourner chez les Mudrost ? Assurément. Il fallait avouer que la tension était plus que palpable sur le vaisseau militaire. Beaucoup des soldats présents à bord étaient dans la fleur de l'âge, avec des rêves… Rêves qui avaient été balayés d'un cruel revers de la main du Destin. Mais, par-dessus tout, Hannah craignait qu'on ne s'en prenne à Eireann : un équipage en colère ou frustré était bien plus enclin à la mutinerie. Bien que celle-ci soit en mesure de se défendre, l'Amiral l'avait consignée dans sa cabine, lui ordonnant de rester hors de vue de l'équipage pour le moment.

Et il fallait avouer que cet ordre ne plaisait pas à Eireann qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle fût consciente que sa mère ne cherchait qu'à la protéger, elle considérait qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps enfermée dans cette pièce. Être à nouveau restreinte dans ses mouvements l'agaçait profondément. Fëanor observait sa maîtresse et se leva finalement. Pensant qu'elle jouait, il se mit à la suivre dans sa marche, la tête levée vers elle comme pour réclamer son attention. Cette simple présence calma un peu l'humeur sombre de Shepard qui s'agenouilla près de l'animal. Elle lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles et sourit en voyant que celles-ci se plaquaient automatiquement sur le crâne de l'Azto. Finalement, son isolement dans cette cabine ne serait pas aussi insupportable qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle profiterait encore un peu de sa solitude avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où Chakwas l'attendait.

Le Normandy était en vol géostationnaire au-dessus d'une des planètes riches en hélium-3 qui avaient été scannées. Eireann s'était rendue à l'infirmerie et demeurait immobile devant la porte tandis que Fëanor l'observait, sagement assis par terre. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la pièce et attendrait donc à l'extérieur. La voix de Miranda s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte, incitant Shepard à rentrer. La biotique accueillit l'ancien commandant avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que l'ex-officier de Cerberus avait quitté son masque froid pour montrer un visage plus convivial. D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme présenta une chaise à l'Irlandaise, où Eireann s'installa pendant que Chakwas s'approchait.

— Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Shepard ? demanda le médecin.

C'était tous les jours la même question.

— Je vais bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Et tous les jours, c'était la même réponse. Le docteur s'était habituée à ce dialogue lapidaire mais elle devait, en plus de vérifier l'assimilation des implants par l'organisme de Shepard, s'assurer que la jeune femme allait également mieux sur le plan psychologique. Le médecin activa son OmniTech, scannant la patiente de haut en bas avant de dire.

— Vous savez Shepard que vous avez le droit de dire si quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que vous dormez correctement la nuit ?

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui parler des cauchemars ? De cette voix ? _Elle va te prendre pour une dingue, surtout !_ Eireann omettrait la voix. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, scrutant le sol avec attention et répondit.

— J'ai toujours quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil et quelques fois mes nuits sont agitées.  
— Agitées ? Par des cauchemars, je suppose… Vous devez sûrement cogiter. Je ne saurais pas expliquer les effets de l'Astréum mais il y a de fortes chances que tant que vos souvenirs ne sont pas revenus dans leur intégralité, vous risquez de mal dormir. Je pourrais vous donner quelque chose mais...  
— Ça ira, coupa Eireann. Je préfère autant que possible éviter les traitements.  
— Vous n'avez pas changé de ce côté-là, Commandant.

Shepard grimaça. Elle n'appréciait pas l'utilisation du terme "Commandant". Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place au sein de ce vaisseau et encore moins légitime à porter ce grade. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. _Toujours en train de fuir._

Elle ne fuyait pas. Elle se préservait. Son aventure sur le Normandy avait été incroyable mais ô combien douloureuse. Elle ne voulait plus de cette souffrance. Son poing se serra et Chakwas fronça les sourcils. _Tu l'intrigues. Elle te regarde._

 _Ferme-là !_ Eireann rouvrit les yeux. Elle était complètement en train de vriller. Voilà qu'elle se répondait à elle-même maintenant. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'un rire moqueur s'élevait. Sauf que, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Chakwas, elle vit bien que le rire ne provenait pas d'elle. Interminable, cette exclamation moqueuse continuait de résonner à ses oreilles et Shepard tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Le médecin avait regardé dans la même direction que sa patiente, sans rien voir. Passablement inquiète par le comportement intrigant de Shepard, elle osa poser la question :

— Qu'y a-t-il, Shepard ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se contenta de se lever, détournant ainsi le sujet de conversation.

— Je vais retourner dans ma cabine. Il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler ?  
— Mh… Non, vos implants semblent être assimilés par votre organisme. Il faut juste que vous fassiez attention au stress et aux émotions négatives. Je ne suis pas suffisamment familière avec la technologie onisowo. Je ne fais que surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.  
— Merci Docteur Chakwas.

Eireann s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix du médecin militaire s'éleva à nouveau.

— Par ailleurs, Shepard… J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

La jeune femme se raidit mais ne lança qu'un simple sourire crispé au médecin.

— S'il y a le moindre problème, je vous en ferai part, mentit-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner dans sa cabine.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Tali surveillait le remplissage des cellules de carburant, sous l'œil avisé d'IDA. Malgré la distance qui séparait encore le Normandy de Sarana, Traynor tentait d'établir une communication, sans succès. Hannah mettait ça sur le compte de la protection autour du temple spatial. Une fois que la Quarienne eut donné le feu vert, les équipes au sol furent rapatriées et le Normandy reprit sa route.

Il y eut à nouveau plusieurs semaines de voyage. Voyage qui mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de l'équipage. James tentait de leur changer les idées en proposant, comme à l'aller, des sessions d'entraînement. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Eireann restait bien sagement dans sa cabine, évitant au maximum d'interagir avec les autres membres d'équipage. Elle était plus que jamais consciente que beaucoup lui en voulaient, la considérant comme principale responsable de leur situation. _Bien sûr… Comme si, enfermée dans mon module, je leur avais dit « Hey coucou ! Venez me chercher et après on reste coincés ici sans moyen de rentrer chez nous ! »_. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle avait dit à une navigatrice qui l'avait invectivée alors qu'elle était simplement partie chercher un café. Si même chercher de quoi boire était devenu un péril, autant rester enfermer dans sa chambre. Au moins, Fëanor ne la jugeait pas et l'avait suivie de son plein gré.

Néanmoins, elle ne supportait plus cet enfermement devenu volontaire. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ses amis les plus proches lui adressaient encore la parole, mais les deux seules personnes que la jeune femme appréciait de voir étaient le pilote et la synthétique. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour IDA, appréciant son évolution et les effets remarquables de la Synthèse. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fait ce sacrifice en vain. Elle se rendit dans le cockpit où elle fut accueillie par IDA, dont le siège tourna vers elle. Shepard la gratifia d'un léger sourire alors que l'Azto trottinait vers la copilote pour s'installer à ses pieds. Amusée, cette dernière le flatta derrière l'oreille et les vibrations de plaisir de l'animal résonnèrent dans la cabine de pilotage. Joker jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté pour regarder la créature avant de marmonner.

— Tant qu'il ne met pas ses pattes sur le tableau de bord.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas Joker, taquina Shepard, il est sûrement plus civilisé que la plupart des gens sur ce vaisseau.  
— Ouais ouais… Ça reste un chat et on sait tous que les chats, ça grimpe partout !

IDA se mit à rire légèrement avant de se retourner vers son propre tableau de bord. S'approchant du fauteuil, Eireann demanda.

— Combien de temps encore avant qu'on arrive sur Sarana ?  
— Approximativement vingt minutes, répondit Joker. Et je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'avoir le cul vissé sur mon siège. Elle est loin l'époque où Cerberus avait mit de confortables fauteuils en cuir.  
— Ça n'a pas changé hein ? rebondit Shepard. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous plaindre.  
— Pour vous servir, renchérit Joker. Faut bien se plaindre pour quelque chose ou raconter des blagues. Mais honnêtement, mis à part les blagues déjà vues et revues, je ne vois rien d'autre à dire.  
— J'en ai une ! intervint IDA. Logarithme et Exponentiel vont boire une bière. Qui paie au moment de régler l'addition ?

Le Commandant posa son regard sur IDA et fronça les sourcils. L'absence de réponse motiva la copilote à l'apporter elle-même.

— Exponentiel ! Parce que Logarithme ne paie rien.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que Joker et Shepard se regardaient, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. IDA renchérit.

— Logarithme népérien... Logarithme ne paie rien, népérien… C'est un jeu de mot !

Eireann eut un rire nerveux avant de rire plus franchement. La spontanéité d'IDA restait une qualité que la jeune femme apprécierait toujours. Shepard fouilla un peu sa mémoire lacunaire, à la recherche d'une autre blague à proposer. Elle en trouva une et la proposa aux deux pilotes.

— Qu'est ce qui fait 999 fois "tic" et une fois "toc" ?

Un nouveau silence. Joker roula des yeux alors que Shepard soupirait.

— Un mille pattes avec une jambe de bois, voyons !  
— C'était nul, Shepard. Vraiment, marmonna Joker.  
— Merci, Moreau. Venant de vous, ça me touche et je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit l'Irlandaise, légèrement sarcastique.

Le timonier se mit à rire et une atmosphère plus légère s'installa. De temps à autre, quand un éclair de génie traversait l'un des trois compagnons, une blague fusait. Ça leur permettait de faire passer le temps plus rapidement jusqu'à Sarana. Quand leur arrivée fut proche, Joker s'adressa à l'Amiral via l'intercom.

— Amiral Shepard, ETA 5 minutes.  
— Je vous remercie, Lieutenant Moreau, répondit l'Amiral.

Eireann prit une profonde inspiration et leva son regard vers l'espace. Elle laissait avec plaisir son esprit vagabonder, l'idée simple de retrouver la paix et la sérénité de Sarana lui faisant le plus grand bien. mais à mesure que le Normandy s'avançait, ce n'était pas l'élégance et le raffinement du temple spatial que ses yeux rencontraient, mais des débris.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement et sa main se serra sur le siège du timonier. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche alors que sa mauvaise impression grandissait. Dès que l'étoile du système fut contournée et que le vaisseau militaire arriva à l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver Sarana, ce n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines qui s'offrait à eux.

— Commandant… On capte la présence de croiseurs autour de Mekoça, annonça un peu trop calmement IDA.  
— Je ne suis plus... commença Eireann.

 _Eh merde !_ L'angoisse l'étreignit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? IDA avait levé le regard vers elle. Pouvait-elle donner à nouveau des ordres ? Pouvait-elle seulement reprendre sa place comme si de rien était ? Est-ce que les hommes et les femmes qui constituaient cet équipage allaient seulement l'écouter alors que, pendant des mois, ils avaient vécu loin de tout, loin de leur famille. Qu'ils avaient espéré rentrer et qu'elle ne représentait désormais plus que le désespoir d'être à jamais coupé des leurs ?

 _Bouge ton cul, Shepard ! Tu vas pas rester là comme une abrutie à attendre que le temps passe ! Secoue-toi, merde ! On dirait une loque ! J'ai honte !_

Shepard secoua la tête et se redressa.

— IDA, essayez de rentrer en contact avec les Mudrost sur Mekoça.  
— Oui, Commandant.  
— Prévenez également l'Amiral dès que vous aurez la moindre information. Je me charge de préparer une escouade.

Joker se raidit avant de tourner son fauteuil vers l'officier.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?!  
— Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je tourne le dos peut-être ? Si on peut faire quelque chose, autant le faire.  
— C'est du suicide !  
— Vous devriez avoir l'habitude, Joker, des missions suicidaires.

Un sourire caustique se peignit sur le visage du timonier, qui reprit sa place.

— Reçu, Shepard. Comme au bon vieux temps et je vous y emmène avec style, comme toujours !

Shepard baissa légèrement la tête avant de quitter la cabine de pilotage.

Hannah attendait Eireann de pied ferme sur la passerelle de commandement. Elle n'appréciait pas la situation et appréciait encore moins les prises de risques inutiles de sa fille. Les bras croisés, son regard émeraude accrocha celui semblable en tout point de son enfant. La jeune femme faisait désormais face à sa mère, le visage fermé. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur lorsque l'Amiral l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

— Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?  
— Dans la soute, me préparer, répondit simplement le Commandant.  
— Je croyais que tu voulais démissionner ! renchérit Hannah.  
— A moins que tu n'aies décidé de m'accorder cette retraite, je reste toujours à disposition de l'Alliance et donc toujours en mesure de décider de certaines choses. Je reste à la tête d'une escouade potentiellement déployable.

— Pas sous mon autorité ! Eireann, tu es à peine…  
— Je te remercie pour ton inquiétude, la coupa-t-elle. Mais je tiens à y aller. C'est un juste retour.

 _Parce que tu crois franchement que ça va mieux ?_

Mère et fille s'affrontaient du regard. Et Hannah fut la première à céder. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette flamme déterminée dans le regard du Commandant et l'impression de retrouver un peu celle qu'elle avait été la déstabilisait. Elle relâcha doucement son emprise et détourna légèrement le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète, mais mettre des menottes à sa fille et l'enfermer n'était pas la meilleure idée. Hannah n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'obtempérer.

— Faites attention à vous, Commandant. Et ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.  
— Merci, Amiral…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eireann qui posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère avant de s'éloigner. Au dernier moment, la jeune femme se retourna légèrement.

— S'il se passe quoi que ce soit en bas… Pas de retour en arrière, pas de sauvetage. On laisse tout sur place.

Hannah serra nerveusement les plaques d'identifications de sa fille qui restaient encore cachées dans une de ses poches alors que le Commandant s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

Sur la plateforme de communication, Hannah attendait impatiemment qu'IDA ou Traynor réussissent à établir une communication avec Mekoça. Certaines ansibles avaient été détruites et d'autres étaient dans un mauvais état. Elle craignait le pire.

— Amiral !

Traynor arrivait au pas de course dans la petite pièce. L'officier tourna légèrement la tête vers sa subordonnée alors que cette dernière commençait d'ores et déjà à pianoter sur les écrans de communication.

— Nous avons intercepté un signal crypté ! IDA est en train de terminer de le décoder mais nous avons l'essentiel du message je crois…

L'hologramme de mauvaise qualité de Goran apparut. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un message préenregistré. Les lèvres du Mudrost s'agitaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. La connexion était bien trop mauvaise et Hannah s'impatientait de plus en plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle croisa les bras et tapota nerveusement du pied quand finalement, le son arriva.

— … Sommes attaqués. Sarana… Réfugiés sur Mekoça… Envoyons localisation…

Ladite localisation s'afficha sur un écran face à Goran. Traynor se redressa légèrement avant de dire.

— Les coordonnées ont également été décryptées. Sur quel OmniTech devons-nous envoyer la localisation ?*  
— Celui du Commandant.

Samantha afficha un air surpris mais se contenta d'exécuter les ordres. Un léger soulagement l'envahit cependant : si le Commandant reprenait du service, rien ne pourrait aller mal.

Shepard avait envoyé les trois mêmes messages à Garrus, Tali et au Lieutenant Hwang, leur demandant se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans le hangar.  
L'arrivée d'Eireann ne passa pas inaperçue, tout comme sa détermination. Elle ignorait les regards posés sur elle mais son attention fut attirée par Cortez, qui s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. D'un simple mouvement de tête, elle le mit au repos.

— Pas de ça entre nous.  
— Alors c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il. Sarana a été attaquée ?  
— Oui… Soyez prêts à faire face à la moindre éventualité. Même à la pire.

Cortez se redressa, prêt à tout quoiqu'il advienne. La pire éventualité, c'était bien celle de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide aux Mudrost et de devoir évacuer en urgence. Pire, de ne pouvoir aider personne, pas même l'équipe au sol. Elle se dirigea par la suite vers son casier et activa son OmniTech elle venait de recevoir la localisation supposée des Mudrost par Samantha. Un très léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant de s'évanouir rapidement, quand elle fut littéralement assaillie par un Garrus fort peu amène.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Shepard ?!  
— Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me poser la même question, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas impotente et je pense être encore en mesure de faire…  
— Ça risque d'être le bordel en bas et tu veux y aller malgré tout ? trancha-t-il.  
— Oui, Garrus. Et quoi que tu dises, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de ton approbation. J'ai déjà l'accord de l'Amiral.

 _Toujours aussi têtue !_ Garrus la regardait enfiler son armure et préparer ses armes. Elle releva ses cheveux rouges en un chignon strict, lui donnant une allure déjà plus sévère. Il reconnaissait désormais un peu plus la femme qu'il avait suivie jusqu'en enfer et ne put empêcher ses mandibules de frémir sous le coup d'une certaine excitation mêlée d'une certaine joie alors qu'il partait se préparer à son tour. Il croisa le Lieutenant Hwang, en grande discussion avec Tali. La vue de l'Humain en armure était un peu plus impressionnante. Il ressemblait moins à un gamin frêle et plus à un soldat. Garrus n'avait que très rarement vu le jeune homme en action. Il n'avait fait qu'entendre parler de certains de ses exploits et de ses états de services. Dae Hyun restait malgré tout très réservé sur qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Et ce n'était certainement pas le Turien qui allait lui en demander plus.

Eireann se tourna vers son escouade, plaçant sa Veuve Noire dans son dos. Tali l'observait avec attention et le Commandant prit une profonde inspiration.

— Bien, nous allons nous rendre sur Mekoça. Les enjeux sont simples : on retrouve les Mudrosts, si tant est qu'ils ne soient pas prisonniers, et on les évacue. On ne va pas se mentir les vaisseaux qui sont autour de Mekoça sont très probablement responsables de la destruction de Sarana.

Le Normandy, furtif, avait pu s'infiltrer sur Mekoça. Les croiseurs présents autour de la planète dévoilaient une chose : cet ennemi inconnu n'avait pas déployé l'intégralité de sa force, ou son armée était réduite. Cependant, cette mystérieuse menace, aussi soudaine que fulgurante, était suffisamment importante pour que le vaisseau de l'Alliance ne puisse engager les hostilités. Il fallait s'en tenir à la décision du Commandant : éviter les interactions avec les ennemis, retrouver les Mudrosts et évacuer. Une mission simple, en apparence. Toujours dans la relative sécurité du Kodiak, Shepard, debout, regardait Cortez sans mot dire avant de finalement se tourner vers son escouade.

— Très bien, d'après les coordonnées que nous avons reçues et décryptées, les Mudrost ont l'air de s'être réfugiés dans une de leurs anciennes cités. C'est une zone circulaire, protégée par une muraille. IDA ? D'autres informations ?  
— Oui Shepard. D'après les scans établis, ladite cité est recouverte par un dôme. Il est fragile mais tient encore le coup. Vous aurez à traverser une large zone à découvert avant de pouvoir atteindre la ville.  
— Des présences ennemies particulières ? s'enquit le lieutenant Hwang.  
— Nous détectons trop de signes de vies, commença IDA, mais l'OmniTech du Commandant est pourvu d'un scan tactique quarien. Elle devrait pouvoir être en mesure d'analyser la zone et, au pire des cas, cibler les opposants à éliminer de toute urgence s'ils vous sont supérieurs en taille ou en nombre.

Eireann ne répondit pas alors que, comme les trois autres, elle recevait sur son OmniTech la carte sommaire établie par les scans du Normandy. C'était léger et peu complet mais suffisant pour se faire une idée du terrain. Ils seraient majoritairement dans la forêt. Dae Hyun assura que, la plupart du temps, celle-ci était suffisamment épaisse et qu'aucun échange de tir ne pouvait être possible à moins de vouloir une guérilla. Eireann fronça légèrement les sourcils : les Mudrost étaient bien trop pacifiques pour répliquer par les armes, un retraite étant leur seul moyen de défense. Ces agresseurs ne s'attendaient pas à une riposte armée mais devaient sûrement avoir établi un siège sur le lieu de repli du Peuple des Sages. Par conséquent, le problème majeur qui se posait, c'était cette plaine qui s'étendait entre la lisière de la forêt et la cité mudrost. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule et unique option : progresser le plus rapidement possible, tout en restant discret. Un sourire caustique naquit sur les lèvres du Commandant. Elle n'était pas réputée pour être foncièrement discrète bien que ses missions aient toujours bien commencées. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que celle-ci ne file pas droit.

L'escouade fut rapidement débarquée et le vaisseau militaire s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs pour se replier vers une zone plus sécurisées. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le silence absolu de l'épaisse forêt que le Commandant Shepard put prendre la mesure de ce qui était en train de se passer ici. Ce n'était décidément pas une forêt à proprement parler mais plutôt la nature qui avait repris ses droits, envahissant la moindre structure. Les incendies qui, çà et là, s'étaient déclenchaient, alourdissaient ce climat étrange, les flammes dansant discrètement dans les pupilles du quatuor. Certains animaux s'enfuyaient, comme ces étranges singes en armure que Meyran avait désigné comme des Rabanador. Les plus téméraires restaient perchés aux branches, surveillant l'avancée de l'escouade avant de se cacher, par crainte de cette menace encore invisible.

Malgré quelques moments de flottement, où Eireann n'était pas encore assurée dans ce qu'elle devait faire, elle reprit rapidement du poil de la bête et se ressaisit. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans cette mission. Pour le moment, le scan tactique ne dévoilait rien d'intéressant et les seules créatures révélées n'étaient qu'animales et inoffensives. Leur marche fut lente, la végétation touffue n'aidait pas à trouver un chemin satisfaisant. Il leur fallait passer par-dessus des troncs couchés, à travers un entremêlement de lianes dont seuls les Omnilames venaient à bout. Ils traversèrent un court d'eau qui ralentit un peu plus leur progression, les faisant s'embourber par moment dans la terre molle. Mais rien ne viendrait mettre à mal leur volonté de se rendre à ce refuge qu'avaient choisis les Mudrost.

Ils finirent par atteindre la lisière de la forêt. De prime abord, il n'y avait rien de significatif. D'un mouvement du bras, Eireann stoppa la progression de l'escouade et plissa un instant le regard puis tourna la tête vers son groupe.

— Je vais avancer un peu. Surveillez mes arrières. Vous me prévenez au moindre problème.  
— Faites attention, Shepard, souffla Tali.

Sur ces mots et après un dernier regard, l'Humaine disparut du champ de vision de ses camarades et reprit sa route, lentement. Il n'y avait rien dans cette plaine qui ne leur permettrait de pouvoir se mettre à couvert s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Une mauvaise impression envahissait un peu plus la jeune femme. Pourquoi ces ennemis n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Où donc pouvaient-ils bien être planqué ? Ces questions ne trouvèrent aucune réponse à mesure qu'elle avançait sur la plaine. Sa batterie émit un petit bruit qui lui fit comprendre que son camouflage ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Peu importe, les autres la suivraient dès lors qu'elle leur en donnerait l'ordre.

Être exposée ainsi, à la vue de tous, ne plaisait par au Commandant. Être à découvert était dangereux mais aucune menace n'était détectée pour le moment par le scan tactique. Via son oreillette, elle avertit le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang.

— Lieutenant Hwang. Vous pouvez progresser. Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna-t-elle.  
— Reçu, Commandant…

Eireann n'attendit cependant pas sur place que son escouade se rapproche d'elle. Elle préféra continuer sa progression vers la cité qui se dressait devant elle. Le dôme brillait doucement au-dessus d'elle, réfléchissant la lumière de l'éclatant soleil qui réchauffait considérablement l'atmosphère. L'humidité qui s'était quelque peu infiltrée dans l'armure du Commandant commença à sécher alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'objectif. Dans ses souvenirs, une muraille possédait toujours deux entrées : une principale, imposante et une, plus discrète. Eireann choisit la discrétion et préféra trouver la poterne qui lui permettrait de rentrer. Elle ne supportait toujours pas cette étrange calme qui régnait en ces lieux. Ça ne l'apaisait pas, bien au contraire. Ça ne faisait que faire monter en flèche son inquiétude et la légère angoisse qui lui étreignait l'estomac.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'imposante protection de la cité et n'avaient pas encore atteint le pied de la muraille qu'un peu plus loin, la silhouette, décidément toujours aussi étrange, de Kinath se dessina. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher et l'escouade accéléra le rythme, privilégiant la course à la simple marche. Ils atteignirent seulement l'entrée que des cliquetis menaçant s'élevèrent au loin. Et sans attendre de subir la moindre attaque, l'escouade s'engouffra dans la cité.

Ces étranges sons s'élevaient de plus en plus. Ça ne ressemblait à rien qu'Eireann ait pu connaître un jour. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle posa une main dessus, prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : si elle réagissait ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait rien eu, comment pourrait-elle tenir le coup en plein combat ? Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée : elle pouvait tenir la distance ! Elle s'en savait capable et ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Certes, elle n'était pas encore parfaitement remise mais elle pouvait comparer cela à son réveil dans la base de Cerberus, après sa première mort. Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable ! Elle évalua rapidement la situation : la muraille tenait encore le coup et le dôme de protection tenait encore le coup, même si les oscillations magnétiques laissaient craindre une rupture, à un moment ou à un autre. C'était une protection relative mais utile. Tali s'approcha.

— J'ai analysé le dôme, commença-t-elle. Il est fragile, il manque de puissance. Je pense qu'ils ont dû dériver le reste d'énergie qui était, à la base, alloué aux communications. Ça ne tiendra pas très longtemps  
— On ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon, répondit Eireann. Du moins, je l'espère. Merci Tali. Je vais essayer de voir dans quel état sont les Mudrost. Restez aux aguets et préparez-vous à la moindre éventualité.

Tali hocha brièvement la tête et laissa Shepard s'approcher de Kinath, d'un pas raide. La Mudrost regardait l'Humaine, le regard brillant d'une vive lueur d'inquiétude. De la voix la plus douce possible, Eireann demanda :

— Kinath… Quelle est la situation ?

En silence, la seconde de Goran se tourna vers les réfugiés et le désigna d'un mouvement ample du bras.

— La situation, Commandant ? Nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons intercepté une présence autour de Sarana et avons, comme à notre habitude, établi le contact. Ils ne nous ont jamais répondus et… ont commencé à faire feu.  
— Où sont les autres ?

Kinath désigna les personnes présentes et le regard de Shepard suivit le geste. _Un peu moins de deux cents âmes, à vue de nez._ La situation était dramatique. Sans attendre, Eireann demanda :

— Les communications sont HS selon Tali. Vous avez dérivé la puissance pour le dôme. Et votre muraille ? Est-elle complète ?  
— La plupart de nos balises ont été détruites et les autres ont été brouillées. Nous avons décidé de lorsque quand nous avons échoué à joindre les Onisowos.  
— Pourquoi eux, précisément ? Les Alagbatos pourraient aussi venir en renfort ?

Kinath secoua la tête et soupira.

— Les Onisowos sont lourdement armés et sont nos protecteurs depuis toujours. Les Alagbatos sont redoutables mais leur flotte… n'est pas la même. Nous ne savons pas nous battre Commandant. Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers comme vous.

Ça, Eireann l'avait malheureusement bien compris. Il ne suffisait qu'à voir la terreur peinte sur le visage des Mudrost présents pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation. A moins que cela ne remonte à des temps immémoriaux pour eux. Seuls les cristaux noircis de Yarna faisaient tâche dans le décor. Dae Hyun se dirigea naturellement vers l'Alagbato, qui vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il la rassurait, Eireann détourna le regard et s'adressa à Tali.

— Tali, vous allez rétablir les communications. Le dôme va s'écrouler mais il nous faut de l'aide. Trouvez un moyen de contourner le brouillage.  
— Oui Commandant !  
— Je vais vous mener à la tour de communication, murmura Kinath, dépitée.

Garrus s'approcha du Commandant et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

— Et nous ? demande le Turien.  
— Toi, monte en haut de la muraille et descends-moi le plus de saloperies possibles. Temporise la situation… Si nous arrivons à tenir jusqu'à ce que les communications soient rétablies et que les Onisowo arrivent, nous avons peut-être une chance. Si on manque de se faire submerger, je demanderai un appui aérien au Normandy. Je te rejoindrai rapidement.  
— La muraille devrait tenir le coup. Si on ne subit pas d'attaque aérienne, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin du dôme. Et sinon ? Tu as une solution de repli ?

Shepard resta silencieuse, plongeant son regard dans celui du Turien. Son expression était suffisamment claire. Et tout pragmatique qu'il soit, il n'était pas d'accord avec ce à quoi pensait la jeune femme.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça ?  
— Pas de retour en arrière. Si nous nous faisons submerger, on se replie et on rentre.  
— Et tu les abandonnerais ?

L'absence de réponse fut significative et Garrus devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait malheureusement raison. Elle eut cependant un sourire quelque peu rassurant.

— Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant grimpe là-haut !  
— Oui, Commandant !

Il voulut lui prendre la main pour la rassurer mais à nouveau, elle se déroba. Elle se contentait de lui sourire très doucement alors qu'il tournait finalement les talons.

Il ne fut pas difficile d'arriver en haut de la muraille, des petits escaliers permettaient d'y accéder. Le Turien prépara son Mantis, visa une première fois et tira. Tant qu'il restait relativement à couvert, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Mais ce qu'il vit sortir de la forêt ne lui plaisait pas : plusieurs créatures tentaculaires de la même espèce que celle qui les avait déjà attaqué sur Mandhara, là où s'était trouvé le module. Mais celle-ci était bien plus grande. Certaines étaient même massives et se déplaçaient plus lentement. Mais la force de leur attaques biotiques faisaient parfois trembler le dôme. Le seul point faible de cette protection, c'était bien cette meurtrière par laquelle Garrus tirait.

Eireann s'était approchée de Dae Hyun. Ce dernier se retourna, trouvant encore étrange de se retrouver à nouveau sous ses ordres. L'expression de la jeune femme était froide, dure. Aucune autre émotion ne transparaissait. Rien qui ne pouvait trahir ne serait-ce que de l'inquiétude ou de l'incertitude. Elle était même déterminée. Yarna recula d'un pas, se réfugiant derrière l'Humain alors que Shepard prenait la parole.

— Trouvez Goran. Dites lui de rassembler ce qui reste de son peuple. Veillez à apporter les premiers soins aux blessés si besoin.  
— Commandant !  
— Restez en contact. Si Garrus se fait submerger en haut, vous irez le rejoindre.  
— Bien reçu, Commandant.

Il la salua et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à la muraille. Eireann baissa les yeux jusqu'à Yarna, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Cette dernière cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à gémir.

— On va tous mourir, hein ?  
— Non… Non, pas aujourd'hui… Yarna, c'est ça ?  
— Ou-Oui, bredouilla l'Alagbato.

Eireann s'agenouilla pour lui faire face et dégagea ses mains, l'observant. Son expression ne s'était pas adoucie pour autant : elle n'avait jamais su y faire avec les enfants. Cependant, elle devait rassurer l'Alagbato autant que faire se peut. _Et quoi de mieux que de lui trouver une occupation pour lui changer les idées ?_ Eireann concéda un léger sourire.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Yarna ? Tu vas trouver Goran et Meyran, d'accord ? Tu vas rester auprès d'eux et tu vas les aider à soigner ceux qui en ont besoin.  
— Mais, mais… Je sais pas si… J'ai jamais soigné des gens.  
— Tu y arriveras. Des fois, il n'y a peut-être que des bandages à appliquer, c'est pas très compliqué tu verras. On t'expliquera si tu en as besoin…  
— Vous allez nous sortir de là ?  
— Oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, murmura Shepard. Je te promet que tout ira bien.

Yarna baissa la tête, restant immobile pour finalement se ressaisir. Elle releva le regard et hocha vivement la tête et se mit finalement à courir en direction des deux Mudrosts. Shepard, quant à elle, préféra se diriger vers la muraille. Elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin que son oreillette grésilla.

— Shepard, commença Garrus. On va avoir un gros problème.  
— J'me dépêche !

Et elle ne fit pas les choses à moitié. Elle fila aussi vite que possible vers le Turien, tentant de ne pas tomber au passage. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prit alors l'ampleur de la situation: ils étaient en train de se faire submerger ! Elle attrapa sa Veuve Noire, se mit en position. Elle visa la tête de la première créature qu'elle vit et tira une première fois. La barrière biotique vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Ce n'était pas un simple enfant comme la première fois. Ce devait être un adulte. Elle grommela, prit une profonde inspiration. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit mais cette fois dans sa direction. Elle eut tout juste le temps de cacher sa tête derrière la muraille. La balle rebondit et dévia de trajectoire. Elle se remit en position, visa à nouveau. Cette fois, le coup fit tomber la barrière et Garrus se chargea d'achever la créature. A deux, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Pendant que Garrus continuait de nourrir le feu, Eireann joignit Tali via OmniTech. L'hologramme de la Quarienne apparut elle affichait une mine concentrée, presque frustrée.

— J'ai pas le temps, Shepard ! Le brouillage mis en place va au-delà de mes compétences ! Honnêtement, c'est pas moi que vous auriez dû choisir mais IDA, ça aurait été plus rapide.  
— J'ai confiance en vous, Tali. Vous y arriverez… Mais il faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles. On va finir par se faire submerger !

Tali resta silencieuse un moment avant de grommeler.

— Je fais ce que je peux, Shepard. Mais ça prendra du temps !  
— Je sais Tali. Je compte sur vous !

Eireann avait été plus impérieuse, se laissant submerger l'espace d'un instant par le stress. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'hologramme de la Quarienne disparaissait, puis s'enquit de voir où en était la situation au pied de la muraille.

Les minutes étaient atrocement longues. Shepard ne comprenait pas le comportement des créatures, qui se contentaient de tirer sur le dôme et de se masser au bas des murailles. Garrus et elle se chargeaient d'en éliminer certaines. Les caquètements émis par les créatures étaient de plus en plus rapprochés pour finir par se transformer en une cacophonie incessante et insupportable. Eireann grimaça alors qu'un violent mal de crâne la saisissait à nouveau.

 _Faible._

L'OmniTech du Commandant clignota. Elle se remit à couvert, se protégeant des tirs et des attaques biotiques. Tali apparut à nouveau.

— Shepard c'est bon ! J'ai réussi à contourner le brouillage. Je vais réactiver les communications des Mudrost mais le dôme va s'écrouler.  
— Faites ce qu'il faut Tali ! Essayez de contacter les Onisowo ! Dites-leur qu'on a besoin de leur aide de toute urgence sur Mékoça.  
— Compris, Shepard !

Était-ce un répit ? Une lueur d'espoir ? Eireann l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Elle attendait une réponse rapide : les Mudrosts avaient reçu leur technologie, du moins une grande partie, des Onisowos. Ils devraient répondre rapidement. C'était avec ce très léger espoir que la jeune femme laissa le Turien s'occuper des assauts à la muraille. Elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à Goran et commencer à préparer l'évacuation. Elle avait à peine posé le pied au sol que le vieux Sage s'approcha d'elle. Il était toujours calme, toujours patient malgré la situation tendue. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il souffla :

— Commandant Shepard. Je m'étonne de vous voir ici.  
— C'est… naturel. Nous avions besoin d'aide mais à l'évidence, on dirait plutôt que les rôles se sont inversés.

Le Sage rit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

— Nous avons perdu nombre des nôtres pendant la première attaque. Elle fut sans sommation et…  
— Nous allons vous évacuer, Goran, coupa-t-elle. Nous avons envoyé un message aux Onisowos. Nous attendons leur réponse. Mais nous allons tout faire pour vous mettre en sécurité. Je vous le promets.  
— Ils sont à votre recherche, Commandant.

Shepard eut une grimace agacée. Au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque chose remua : cette simple phrase la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle leur avait promis de les aider et elle le ferait.

 _Tu fais des promesses sans savoir si tu peux les tenir, Shepy. Honnêtement ? Tu crois vraiment à tes conneries ? Je te signale que tes Onisowos n'ont toujours pas répondu à ton appel._

Eireann grimaça alors que la voix de Garrus s'éleva dans son oreillette.

— Shepard ! Ils… battent en retraite.  
— Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna la jeune femme, surprise.  
— Ils reculent et arrêtent leurs attaques. Je ne comprends pas.

Elle craignait cependant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une ruse pour endormir leur vigilance.

— Restez malgré tout posté, Garrus ! Goran, rassemblez ce qu'il reste de votre peuple le plus rapidement possible.

Le Mudrost inclina la tête et s'éloigna, faisant passer le mot. Tali était revenue rapidement auprès d'Eireann, à l'instar du Lieutenant Hwang. Par moments, ils pouvaient entendre quelques coups de feu du Mantis de Garrus. Mais les tirs se faisaient plus espacés. Shepard se pinça les lèvres : quand bien même elle n'appréciait pas le repli de ces créatures, elle devait en profiter pour tirer avantage. Le Normandy ne pourrait pas se poser aussi proche de la cité détruite et les Onisowo n'avaient toujours pas répondu. Elle avait le choix néanmoins entre rester à l'abri derrière les remparts ou trouver une autre solution. Elle préféra chercher une option alternative. D'un pas alerte, elle s'approcha de Kinath et l'interpella :

— Kinath ! Est-ce qu'il y a une autre zone sûre sur Mekoça ?

La seconde de Goran resta un instant silencieuse pendant qu'elle activait son écran. Un hologramme de carte apparut et elle observait avec attention la zone. Shepard, quant à elle, s'impatientait. Un sourire étrange naquit sur les lèvres de l'Alien et elle tourna son visage vers l'Humaine tout en désignant une zone sur la carte.

— Ici ! La cité se creuse en profondeur et il y a un système de tunnels. Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous y réfugier le temps que les Onisowos arrivent.  
— J'espère que vous savez où vous nous emmenez, Kinath, marmonna Shepard  
— J'ai confiance en vous, Commandant. Vous ne seriez pas revenue pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Commandant préféra le silence. Kinath s'apprêta à retourner auprès des siens pour aider son chef à réunir ce qu'il restait de son peuple quand une explosion sourde retentit au loin. Le sang de Shepard se glaça dans ses veines.

C'était loin d'être terminé.


	19. Wipeout

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

C'était loin d'être terminé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Shepard, alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse.  
— Ils viennent de faire sauter la muraille sud. Ils vont nous prendre à revers ! répondit Garrus.  
— Et merde ! On n'aura jamais le temps de rejoindre les tunnels… réalisa Shepard, mortifiée.

 _Une autre erreur. C'est la première chose qu'on t'apprend à l'armée. Ne jamais laisser l'ennemi te prendre à revers._

Shepard ignora difficilement la voix dans sa tête. Elle avait raison. Tout était en train de partir en vrille… avec elle aux commandes.

— Joker ! On a besoin d'une évacuation immédiate sur ma position, commanda la jeune femme via son interface de communication.  
— Shepard, je peux pas poser le Normandy à cet endroit, répondit la voix du timonier à travers son oreillette. Je vais m'approcher autant que possible, mais il va falloir faire des aller-retours en Kodiak.  
— Très bien. Faites atterrir les Kodiak à deux cent mètres au nord de ma position. On va les retenir et évacuer des petits groupes en navette.  
— ETA 7 minutes, Commandant. Je peux pas faire plus vite.

Eireann grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et interrompit la communication. Elle rejoignit Garrus, qui observait la progression des ennemis à travers la lunette de son fusil.

— Comment ça se présente, Garrus ?  
— Mal. Ils arrivent en masse. Même si le Normandy arrivait tout de suite…

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure résigné.

— … on n'arrivera pas à évacuer tout le monde.

Sans un mot, Shepard s'empara du fusil sniper Mantis de Garrus afin d'observer à son tour la progression des ennemis. Les troupes de choc ennemies progressaient vite. Sentant ses réflexes de soldat revenir, Eireann avisa rapidement l'un de leurs bourreaux et pressa la détente. Touchée en pleine tête, la créature s'effondra, rapidement dépassée par ses semblables.

— Ça en fera toujours un de moins, en tout cas, déclara Shepard.

Le Turien reprit son arme en la dévisageant avec insistance.

— Quoi ?  
— Tu n'as pas changé, finalement, dit-il avec un ton désinvolte.

Shepard allait répondre quand une autre explosion, plus proche, retentit. Ils étaient là.

— Tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle. Il faut les retenir pendant que le Normandy évacue de petits groupes en Kodiak ! Tali, vous supervisez l'évacuation ! Les autres, avec moi !

Un silence inquiétant les enveloppait. Tali, devant le petit groupe, tenait fermement son arme contre elle. Régulièrement, elle vérifiait que les environs étaient sûrs. Elle s'assurait qu'aucun danger ne les attendait avant de faire avancer le groupe, surveillant leurs arrières. Puis elle reprenait sa place devant. Elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais tout n'était que silence. Seuls quelques murmures apaisants de Goran s'élevaient par moment.

Un cliquetis lointain se fit entendre et la Quarienne se raidit. Elle braqua sa Claymore en direction du bruit. Ils arrivaient bientôt à la zone où les Kodiak les attendaient. Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'une lueur bleue, faible, se faisait voir au loin.

— Merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Les lueurs se rapprochaient rapidement et les allures massives des ennemies se dessinaient.

— Dépêchez-vous ! hurla-t-elle. On est en train de se faire flanquer !

Le petit groupe de Mudrost fut parcouru d'un frisson de panique alors qu'ils se ruaient en direction du Kodiak, un peu plus loin. Ashley sortit de la navette, arme en main, prête à protéger les survivants. Les premières attaques biotiques volèrent en direction du groupe, frappant de plein fouet quelques Mudrost, tandis que leurs alliés ripostaient.

Goran s'arrêta dans sa course et son regard se posa sur l'un des siens. Une des créatures s'était approchée, soulevant le Mudrost par le cou. Les tentacules virevoltaient lentement autour de l'ennemi. Le coup fut rapide, impitoyable. Un craquement sec se fit entendre et le corps du Mudrost retomba lourdement au sol. Le visage du Vieux Sage s'affaissa de tristesse et il se précipita vers son pair au sol, faisant fi du danger par pure imprudence. La carrure massive de la créature se redressa, ses tentacules se mouvant dangereusement autour d'elle.

Un grognement attira l'attention de Tali. Son drone d'attaque prit le relais, permettant à la Quarienne de se ruer vers Goran, dont le corps était soulevé du sol par la créature. _Pas ça, bordel, pas ça !_ Elle arma sa Claymore. Arrivée à proximité, elle tira une première fois. Ce fut insuffisant pour détourner la créature de Goran. Elle rechargea et tira une seconde fois, blessant la créature au flanc et lui arrachant un long gémissement. Par réflexe, un tentacule percuta de plein fouet la Quarienne. Elle sentit quelques unes de ses côtes craquer mais se redressa. Elle devait venir en aide à Goran. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Le souffle court, elle rechargea son arme. Mais alors qu'elle allait tirer une troisième fois, un des tentacules traversa Goran de part en part, arrachant un bref cri de surprise à l'Alien. Les yeux exorbités, un liquide vert poisseux s'échappant de ses lèvres retroussées, le Mudrot baissa lentement la tête, le regard éteint. Tali tira plusieurs fois, hurlant de rage, alors que l'ennemi, impassible, jetait le corps de Goran au loin. Imposante, la créature se tourna vers la Quarienne impuissante. Elle se rendit compte, horrifiée, qu'elle n'avait plus de cartouches thermiques. Dans sa rage, elle avait foncé tête baissée.

Ashley grogna et se jeta dans la mêlée, suivie de près par Grunt. Les rares survivants du petit groupe venaient d'embarquer dans le Kodiak. Elle tenta de se rapprocher le plus rapidement de sa coéquipière, mais il était trop tard. La créature attrapa Tali alors qu'elle tentait de battre en retraite. Impuissante, l'Humaine vit toute la rage de l'ennemi, qui écrasait à plusieurs reprises le corps de la Quarienne contre le sol. Grunt se rua contre l'adversaire et détourna son attention avant de le mettre à terre. Après plusieurs coups tirés dans la tête, il se redressa avant de charger contre d'autres créatures qui arrivaient. Ashley, elle, récupéra Tali, inconsciente, dont le corps laissait déjà apparaître les premières traces de traumatismes au travers de sa combinaison déchirée par endroits.

Restés dans le Kodiak, James s'attacha à prévenir le Commandant.

— Shepard ! C'est la merde ! Rappliquez tout de suite, on doit dégager la zone !

Shepard restait concentrée alors qu'elle suivait le même chemin que Tali avec le reste des survivants. En arrière, Garrus surveillait les progressions ennemies tandis que Dae Hyun surveillait les flancs. L'oreillette du Commandant grésilla alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déboucher sur la zone où se trouvaient les Kodiak. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre exactement ce que disait James : le bruit des combats étaient suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que la situation était, au bas mot, catastrophique.

 _Quand je te disais que tu faisais des promesses sans être sûre de les tenir. Abrutie. Maintenant ? On est toutes les deux dans la merde !_

Une fureur sans nom déferla dans les veines d'Eireann, balayant toute once de logique sur son passage. Sans réfléchir, sans prévenir, elle quitta le groupe pour se rendre compte d'elle-même de la situation. Une fois sur zone, elle y vit six de ces créatures, certaines bien plus grosses que les autres. Ashley était retournée au Kodiak. De voir des corps au sol, dont celui de Goran, de voir Tali inanimée bloqua les rouages de la réflexion de Shepard. L'attention d'une des créatures fut attirée par sa chevelure de feu et pour éviter d'être assaillie, la jeune femme activa son camouflage tactique. Elle profita de ce moment d'invisibilité pour descendre la première créature sur son passage, dont un des tentacules était couvert de sang. Elle sortit de sa poche une des bombes collantes et les jeta sur une autre créature alors que son camouflage tombait. Peu lui importait, le bruit de l'explosion la fit frémir d'une joie malsaine alors qu'elle continuait tranquillement son carnage. Elle prenait plaisir à entendre le son particulier des tirs de sa Veuve Noire. Elle jubilait de voir les crânes ennemis exploser sous ses attaques. Le grognement jubilatoire de Grunt la fit sourire et elle vit se jeter littéralement sur une créature, écrasant sa tête sous les assauts répétés de la crosse de son arme. De justesse, elle esquiva une sphère biotique, activa à nouveau son camouflage tactique. Eireann se mit à couvert, reprit son souffle alors que son cœur s'emballait. Elle observa le dernier ennemi encore debout, qui s'approchait de Krogan lui tirait dessus, sans honte de ne pas économiser ses cartouches et Eireann prit ainsi le temps de viser. Un premier tir pour faire tomber la barrière. Un seconde pour faire sauter la tête. Elle commençait à connaître le point faible de ces créatures.

Un calme relatif retomba sur la clairière. Les corps jonchaient le sol, entre ceux des Mudrost et des aliens inconnus. Le coeur de Shepard continuait de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais qu'importe ! Elle se tourna vers le Kodiak avant de hurler :

— Dégagez ! Trouvez la zone la plus proche pour que le Normandy se pose !

Ashley opina brièvement du chef et la porte de la navette se referma sur elle. Portant une main à sa poitrine, Eireann grimaça un instant. Garrus, d'un pas furieux, s'approcha d'elle.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?  
— Pas maintenant, Garrus ! On doit se replier sur une autre zone.

Le regard du Turien était sombre et ses mandibules claquaient de colère. Elle comprenait qu'il soit énervé. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

 _Deuxième connerie du jour. Décidément, Shepy, tu les cumules._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Kinath, qui s'approchait du corps de Goran. Meyran était déjà à genoux, près de son père. Eireann les rejoignit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la seconde de Goran. Elle était désormais à la tête du peu de survivants. La Mudrost baissa le regard.

— Kinath, commença Shepard. Je suis désolée. Mais vous…  
— Je sais… Je dois prendre le flambeau que Goran m'a laissé en mourant.

Meyran serra la main encore tiède de son père avant de souffler.

— Nous allons rester en arrière pour vous permettre de partir.  
— Nous sommes venu pour vous évacuer, protesta Shepard.  
— Et ils sont là pour vous trouver, répliqua Meyran. S'ils ne vous voient pas avec nous, ils ne nous feront rien.  
— Vous n'en savez rien ! Nous allons...

Mais Shepard fut coupée dans sa phrase par un mouvement du bras de Kinath. La Mudrost baissa la tête.

— Je crois en ce qu'elle dit. Si nous nous séparons, nous pourrions avoir une chance. Je vais vous suivre, Commandant, pour ne pas laisser mon peuple sans guide.  
— Ça sera dangereux, Kinath, avertit Shepard.  
— Commandant, intervint le Lieutenant Hwang. Nous avons reçu la zone d'atterrissage du Normandy. Nous sommes à quinze minutes. Il faut y aller.

Shepard croisa le regard sombre de l'asiatique avant d'hocher la tête. A contrecœur, elle laissa les Mudrost en arrière, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois pour disparaître de leur vue.

Les premières minutes de marche furent silencieuses. Kinath, au centre de la formation, gardait le visage rivé au sol alors que le commando avançait précautionneusement. Par moment, Eireann portait la main à sa poitrine, pressant fortement sa paume contre son cœur. Il continuait à s'emballait et se serrait parfois douloureusement. Mais elle fit fi de ces alertes. _Ce n'est que du stress. Tu as perdu l'habitude, c'est tout._ Mais ce silence finit par être brisé par des cliquetis furieux derrière eux. Shepard détourna légèrement le regard vers l'escouade. Sans un mot, tous accélèrent la cadence alors que Shepard contactait Joker.

— Joker ! Dites moi que vous êtes sur zone !  
— Affirmatif Commandant ! Par contre, ça commence à arroser de tous les côtés ça serait bien que vous vous dépéchiez !

Eireann ne répondit pas et, malgré la végétation dense, ils réussirent à se faufiler rapidement à travers les branches, les troncs couchés et autres obstacles. Kinath, moins habituée à ce genre de course, peinaient par moment mais était soutenue par Garrus qui restait auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Une explosion retentit sur leur droite et Shepard protégea son visage des éclats de bois qui volaient en tout sens. Au loin, le Commandant apercevait la silhouette du Normandy qui commençait à se dessiner à travers la végétation.

Mais alors qu'ils débouchaient sur la clairière, le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra rapidement. Trop rapidement. Un pas. Deux pas. Et elle s'écroula. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle restait prostrée sur elle-même, son palpitant se serra, une violente douleur irradiant tout son côté gauche. Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à réfléchir. Sa vision était brouillée, son souffle était court.

C'est en arrivant au Normandy que Dae Hyun se rendit compte de l'absence de Shepard. Son regard croisa celui de Garrus et sans attendre, il

— Restez ici ! Faites des tirs de suppressions ! Je vais chercher le Commandant.

Garrus aurait préféré y aller lui. Mais Dae Hyun était une Sentinelle bien plus habituée que lui au combat au corps-à-corps. D'un mouvement de tête, il approuva. Le Turien observa l'Humain se saisir de son Eventreur et retourner auprès du Commandant. Il évitait aussi adroitement que possible les attaques biotiques, remerciant tant son Technoblindage que son bouclier de pouvoir encaisser aussi bien les attaques. Il arriva rapidement auprès de la jeune femme. Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front et il n'imaginait qu'à peine la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de compatir ni de s'apensantir. Il attrapa Shepard par le bras, l'aidant à se relever. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire et elle devait fournir un dernier effort. Mais il voyait bien que ses jambes ne lui obéissait pas. Dae Hyun aidait tant bien que mal la jeune femme à avancer, tirant par moment sur certaines créatures qui arrivaient. Heureusement que, plus loin, les tirs de suppression de Garrus étaient salvateurs.

Mais insuffisants. Les créatures arrivaient en masse sur leur position et leur situation devenait plus que critique. Il tenta de redonner du courage à la jeune femme.

— Allez Shepard ! Du nerf !

Facile à dire. Mais moins facile à faire. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa réputation sifflante. Elle craignait que son coeur ne s'arrête. _Merde ! Je vais quand même pas crever ici !_

 _Ça ne serait pas arrivé si t'avais gardé ton cul vissé dans le vaisseau ! On va mourir toutes les deux par ta faute, Shepard !_

A nouveau cette voix. Mais Eireann n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle tentait de suivre le rythme du Lieutenant. Difficilement. Son coeur battait de façon erratique, loupant plusieurs battements. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais plus de douleur que de peur.

Ils se faisaient rattraper. Shepard était trop lente et ils n'atteindraient jamais le Normandy à temps. Un bruit bleu enveloppa l'humain alors qu'il arrêtait de courir. Il avait eu une idée mais savait que ça l'épuiserait. Il en prenait le risque. Soulevant la jeune femme du sol, il entendit à peine sa phrase à cause du chaos ambiant.

— Vous foutez quoi Lieutenant ?  
— Je vous aide.

Eireann baissa le regard vers lui. Son idée était mauvaise, il risquait d'y rester. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une poussée l'envoya au loin. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol, glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa course près d'un arbre. Elle voulut se redresser mais son coeur se serra violemment, lui arrachant un cri bien malgré elle.

Plus loin, Dae Hyun, épuisé, tomba à genoux, les cliquetis et autres caquètements menaçants grondant derrière lui.

James était sorti du Normandy, Grunt sur ses talons. Les tirs fusaient et le danger principal restait pour les occupants éventuellement exposés et non protégés. Une balle perdue était si vite arrivée. Le Krogan exprima sa joie de casser quelques crânes par un rire évocateur et se jeta dans la mêlée, permettant à l'humain d'aller chercher Shepard. Il l'aida à se relever. Ses jambes étaient faibles, comme celle d'un nouveau-né. Son cœur était douloureux. Dans la cohue, Grunt hésita à foncer en direction du Lieutenant. Il attendait cependant les ordres de Shepard.

Eireann leva son regard vers Dae Hyun, qui restait à genou, visiblement incapable de pouvoir avancer. James posa son regard sur la jeune femme alors que les créatures se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? hurla Grunt.

 _Ce qu'on fait ?_ De loin, elle voyait le visage du Lieutenant se relever. La cherchait-il du regard ? Attendait-il de l'aide ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans son état ?!

 _Il espère que t'y retournes. T'as pas intérêt à nous foutre dans la merde. T'as suffisamment fait de connerie, Shepard !_

C'était trop dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Eireann ferma les yeux et détourna le regard alors que James l'aidait à retourner au Normandy.

Il l'avait vu détourner le regard. _Laissé sur place. Tu es laissé sur place._ Etait-il amer ? En colère ? Non, il était soulagé. Au moins, il tomberait au combat avec un certain honneur. Il avait sauvé la vie du Commandant. Il n'attendait pas qu'on se rappelle de lui comme un héros. Ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il avait cherché. Les bruits se rapprochaient. Les cliquetis menaçant aussi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas juste sauvé le Commandant. Il permettait à la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Il espérait qu'elle saisisse l'occasion et en profite. Qu'elle trouve un endroit où vivre en paix. Il fut rapidement encerclé par les ennemis et ferma les yeux, résigné. _Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir._

Un ordre simple avait été donné : pas de retour en arrière. Il était hors de question de porter secours au Lieutenant. Malgré leur retour dans la soute, alors que les tirs continuaient à faire rage, James et Grunt hésitèrent et elle asséna à nouveau :

— On fiche le camp.

Elle était énervée. Contre elle-même. Contre sa faiblesse. Mais surtout, elle était écœurée et dégoûtée. Dégoûtée par l'échec cuisant qu'elle venait de subir. La porte du hangar se refermait alors que le regard d'Eireann se rivait à nouveau sur le Lieutenant. Ce dernier disparaissait peu à peu de sa vision. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un coup violent apporté à l'arrière de la tête du soldat et son corps qui s'écroulait. Son cœur se serra et elle finit par refuser l'aide de James. Debout au milieu du hangar, tous la dévisageaient. L'ordre avait été donné : pas de retour en arrière. Ça avait été son mot d'ordre en cas de bérézina. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Elle venait de perdre un membre de son équipage. Elle avait abandonné les Mudrost. Une violente haine contre elle-même déferla dans ses veines.

— Joker ! Décollez immédiatement.  
— Mais le Lieutenant Hwang est…  
— Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dégagez maintenant de cette zone ! C'est un ordre, cracha-t-elle, mauvaise.

Les moteurs du vaisseau grondèrent et elle sentit cette légère secousse caractéristique du décollage. Leur prochaine destination ? Elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée. Elle retira d'un geste rageur son armure et se contenta de fourrer ses armes dans son casier sans ménagement et quitta la soute. Elle arriva rapidement au mess du Normandy et son regard rencontra ceux inquiets des autres soldats du vaisseau. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais préféré s'éclipser en salle des machines. Dans un lieu où elle pourrait être seule un moment. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à aller à l'infirmerie mais préférait attendre qu'on l'appelle. Pour le moment, c'était l'heure du bilan et il était désastreux. Finalement, après de longues minutes, la voix de Traynor s'éleva dans l'intercom.

— Commandant ? Le docteur Chakwas aimerait vous voir le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

Eireann soupira. Comme si elle avait besoin de voir un médecin alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était être seule. Elle se dirigea, l'air sombre, vers la baie médicale et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir sa mère. Il était difficile de déchiffrer l'expression de l'Amiral. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre, ce n'était pas agréable de savoir qu'un membre d'équipage était pris par les forces ennemies. Ce goût de l'échec, Eireann ne le supportait plus. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de sa mère et Chakwas s'approcha d'elle.

— J'ai entendu… commença le médecin.  
— Mon implant cardiaque n'a pas tenu le choc, trancha Shepard sèchement. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ou exploser.  
— J'aimerais vérifier que tout est en ordre, Commandant.  
— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda la jeune femme, amère.

Chakwas ne répondit pas et activa son OmniTech. Elle scanna la jeune femme, analysant les données qu'elle recevait sur son interface holographique. Le médecin fronça les sourcils et soupira.

— Votre implant cardiaque n'a rien mais s'est effectivement emballé. Je ne connais pas suffisamment cette technologie pour savoir s'il est défaillant ou non.

Eireann hocha la tête alors que son regard se portait sur Tali, toujours inconsciente. Les paupières de la Quarienne était close et du sang avait séché sur son visage. Shepard sentit une profonde vague de tristesse l'envahir alors qu'elle s'approchait de son amie. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de sa coéquipière et demanda, à voix basse.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

Chakwas resta silencieuse et se mit aux côtés du Commandant. Elle activa son datapad même si elle connaissait parfaitement l'état de la blessée. C'était une façon pour le médecin de recentrer ses pensées.

— Elle souffre de multiples contusions et fractures. Certaines vertèbres ont été déplacées, d'autres se sont cassées. Par chance, sa colonne vertébrale a été épargnée. Quant au reste...

Hannah, restée silencieuse tout le long de la conversation, intervint à ce moment.

— Nous devons rejoindre les Onisowo. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici et Tali'Zorah a besoin de soin. Je vais ordonner au Lieutenant Moreau de rejoindre leur flotte. Commandant… J'aimerai vous parler un instant.

Eireann ferma les yeux et suivit sa mère en dehors de l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte refermée, Hannah s'était retournée vivement vers elle. Une fugace lueur de colère était apparu dans son regard.

— Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, commença Hannah, étrangement calme.  
— Je sais, soupira Shepard. Mais il le fallait.  
— Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas ! Ce sauvetage est un fiasco ! Tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences.  
— Et quoi ? Tu aurais préféré ignorer leur SOS ? J'aurai dû fermer les yeux alors que…

Hannah leva une main et obligea ainsi sa fille à se taire. Le regard courroucé de l'Amiral laissait voir toute l'étendue de la déception qu'elle avait pour sa fille.

— Le Lieutenant-Commandant Hwang s'est fait capturer ! reprit l'Amiral. Ton inconstance a mis en péril l'intégrité du Normandy et pourquoi ? Pour sauver au bas mot une vingtaine d'âmes ? Mais bon sang, Eireann ! Tu nous a habitué à bien mieux que ça !

Le Commandant eut un geste résignée de la main...

 _Minable. Même pas foutue de répondre à sa mère._

… et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas, demanda Hannah.  
— Dans ma cabine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autres ?

La buée de l'eau chaude recouvrait les murs de la salle de bain ainsi que le miroir. Eireann resta très longtemps sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Sa peau rougissait par endroit et elle gardait une main sur son coeur. Par moment, il se contractait encore douloureusement mais ce n'était plus aussi violent que sur Mekoça. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder Kinath en retournant dans sa cabine. Les tentatives de communication avec la planète étaient restées infructueuses : ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec les survivants et Eireann craignait le pire. Elle s'inquiétait également du sort du Lieutenant Hwang. Il n'avait pas été tué sur place, juste assommé imaginer ce que ces créatures lui réservaient. Elle posa son front brûlant contre la paroi étonnamment froide du mur et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Combien de temps était-elle restée sous l'eau sans bouger ? Au vue du bout de ses doigts frippés, suffisamment longtemps. Eireann soupira, arrêta et l'eau et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette. Elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir laissée ainsi. Elle verrouillait toujours la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Eireann se plaça face à son miroir et passa sa main dessus afin d'enlever un peu de buée. Quelques gouttes perlèrent le long de la surface. Elle s'observa longuement. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint cireux. Elle portait encore dans son regard les traces de cette espèce de crise cardiaque. Elle soupira et ouvrit son robinet, se préparant à se laver les dents. Elle crut entendre la porte coulisser derrière elle. _Mais qui entre ?!_ Elle se tourna vivement, prête à voir quelqu'unrien… Mais rien. La porte était fermée. Elle hésita un instant puis fit quelque pas pour l'ouvrir. Un nuage de buée s'échappa de la pièce étriquée, cachant à sa vue un éventuel visiteur. Son attention fut attirée par une ombre près de la porte de sa cabine. Et même en plissant les yeux, Eireann ne nota rien de particulier. _Comme à Sarana ?_ Elle déglutit péniblement et retourna à l'intérieur de la salle de bain pour faire face à son miroir.

Son coeur fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine. Le visage que lui renvoyait la glace était le sien mais tout y était différent. C'était elle, sans être elle. Elle s'y voyait moqueuse, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds platine. Elle débloquait. Elle ferma les yeux, secoua vivement la tête. Un rire moqueur résonna dans la pièce… ou dans sa tête ?

— _T'es vraiment naïve._

Eireann rouvrit les yeux. La glace ne lui renvoyait toujours pas son vrai visage mais une version altérée. Eireann fronça les sourcils.

— Mais qui… ?  
— _Je suis toi, coupa le reflet. Sans être toi. Ou plutôt, je suis celle que tu aimerais être. Sauf que t'es pas foutue de prendre les devants._

Eireann resta silencieuse, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, interdite. Son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine avant de se calmer. Quelle était cette folie ? Son miroir lui parlait et elle était à deux doigts de lui répondre. Toujours muette comme une carpe, Shepard tenta, tant bien que mal, de retrouver ses esprits. C'était un cauchemar, un délire particulière tenace, une hallucination un peu trop réelle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. _Ne pas céder à la panique, ça doit être le contrecoup de l'attaque, rien de plus !_

— _Peut-être que tu délires ou peut-être pas, répondit la voix du reflet… Mais on s'en fiche n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que je suis installée, je compte bien restée.  
_ — Tout ça, c'est dans ma tête, murmura Shepard, les yeux toujours fermé

Le reflet éclata de rire. De ce rire moqueur, sournois. Eireann rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une version altérée, elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible autrement !

— _Non, tu ne fais pas de cauchemar. Tu es bien réveillée. Tu pourras te pincer autant que tu veux ça ne marchera pas. Mais j'aimerai qu'on discute toutes les deux… Tu te rends compte que t'as été une incompétente sur toute la ligne.  
_ — Je n'ai pas été incompétente.  
— À _d'autre ! Le beau lieutenant a été capturé parce que t'as été faible. T'es responsable de la mort de millier d'âmes et tu trouves que t'as pas été incompétente.  
_ — Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! s'emporta Eireann. Je voulais les aider, je voulais les évacuer !

Le reflet éclata d'un rire mesquin, presque cruel. Un rire qui provoqua un long frisson à Eireann avant qu'elle ne détourne légèrement le regard.

— _Bah bravo ! Regarde le résultat, Shepy, reprit le miroitement. T'as un membre d'équipage en moins et du sang sur les mains, pour pas changer. Partout où tu vas, tu ne draines que la mort derrière toi. Va falloir que ça change ce comportement débile. Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de crever à cause de ta stupidité.  
_ — Mais tu es qui, pour me dire ça ? cria le Commandant. T'es juste une putain d'hallucination.  
— _Je suis bien plus réelle que tu ne le crois, Shepard. Je suis toi. Et je resterai toujours là. Dans un coin de ta tête, dans le coin de ton regard, au détour d'un couloir. Je compte pas te lâcher d'un semelle._

Eireann s'était approchée du miroir, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Le miroir continuait à parler, lançant de plus en plus d'inepties. Et à mesure que le flot de parole atteignait l'esprit de Shepard, cette dernière s'énervait. Son poing gauche se serra fortement sur le métal du lavabo et elle releva brusquement la tête. Au même moment, le coup partait Ses phalanges craquèrent contre la vitre, qui se brisa. Elle sentit la morsure des coupures sur sa peau alors qu'un liquide poisseux s'écoulait de ses doigts écorchés. Le miroir lui rendait toujours cette vision d'elle altérée, brisée : une représentation ironique de ce qu'elle était. Eireann détourna le regard alors que la voix de cette autre « elle » s'élevait à nouveau.

— _Il va falloir que t'y fasses, Shepy. Ce n'est que le début du merdier et tu dois bien t'en douter._


	20. Threat

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Le soleil rouge tournoyait lentement sur lui-même, irradiant la deuxième planète du système d'une chaleur accablante. Tout n'était que désolation. Rien ne poussait sur cette planète. Au loin, les montagnes aux flancs escarpés se dressaient, sombres et menaçantes, découpant l'horizon de leur silhouette singulière. Au pied de ces massifs décharnés, de profondes gorges se dessinaient. Des couloirs lumineux couraient le long des parois, telles des veines saillantes. Ce n'est qu'en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les gorges que l'on pouvait apercevoir une cité aux hauts bâtiments, tout aussi décharnés que le reste de la planète. Et comme pour rajouter plus de désolation à ce monde délabré, des créatures, certaines à quatre pattes, d'autre sur leurs deux pieds, charriaient derrière elles de lourds attelages, telles des âmes en peine, et s'engouffraient dans les souterrains qui menaient à cette cité.

Les rues étaient sombres, uniquement éclairées par les lumières bleues des casques des créatures qui se massaient au bas des bâtiments. L'une d'entre elle était formée différemment et se tenait sur ses deux pattes, ses pieds ressemblant aux sabots d'un bouc ; elle se frayait tant bien que mal un passage dans la foule compacte et laissait échapper des cliquetis agacés. Ses tentacules bougeaient frénétiquement autour d'elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le seul beau bâtiment qui s'élevait plus loin. De ses trois doigts, l'alien tenait son casque en main, attendant jusqu'au dernier moment pour le remettre. Il connaissait bien la règle : seule la reine pouvait être à visage découvert. Eux n'étaient que ses misérables serviteurs.

Quand l'alien arriva devant les lourdes portes, l'une des créatures postées, arme en main, baissa sa tête vers le nouveau venu. Des cliquetis mécontents s'élevèrent avant que d'une voix sifflante, traînante, le garde s'exprima :

— Tu es en retard, Vuxgal ! La Reine s'impatiente.  
— Navré, marmonna le dénommé Vuxgal. Les rapports sont arrivés tardivement.  
— Cherche pas d'excuse et traîne pas sauf si tu veux te faire arracher les tentacules !

Les portes grincèrent et finirent par se replier sur elle-même, comme des millions de petits cubes qui s'élevaient vers les cieux. Vuxgal resta un instant interdit : un des techniciens également convoqué attendait. Il exprimait la même crainte que lui. Leur Reine, Shandrax, n'avait jamais été réputée pour être tendre. Et les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il apportait risquait de ne pas la satisfaire. La créature se raidit et finit par se ressaisir avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense hall, la luminosité ambiante l'aveuglant un moment. C'était toujours un contraste déroutant entre la cité, sombre et morne, et le palais royal, lumineux et richement décorés des pierres précieuses, noires ou rouges, que les esclaves parvenaient encore à extraire. Il ralentit le rythme et baissa la tête alors qu'il arrivait à la salle du trône. Une odeur âcre s'élevaient. D'autres des siens se pressaient autour d'une alien, assise au centre sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Une poche organique s'allongeait dans le dos de la femelle, qui dardait un regard incandescent sur Vuxgal. Ce dernier frémit d'horreur ; il savait sa reine irascible et intolérante. Elle n'apprécierait pas les nouvelles qu'il apportait. Il se courba et attendit qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de se redresser. Les servants de la Reine restèrent encore un moment à s'occuper d'elle et finirent par se retirer dans un silence inquiétant.

— J'attends Vuxgal ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
— Ma Reine, commença la créature tout en se redressant. Elle… la femelle aux cheveux rouges s'est échappée. Mais nous avons un mâle en échange.  
— Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais demandé, Vuxgal ! J'avais exigé que vous me la rameniez !  
— Je le sais, ma Reine. Mais…  
— Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! vociféra la Reine qui se redressa. J'ai donné un ordre et j'exige qu'il soit tenu !

Difficilement, elle s'approcha légèrement alors que des servants revenaient à toute vitesse, soulevant la lourde poche qui traînait derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de Vuxgal, lui retira brutalement son casque et plaqua sa main contre sa tête. Vuxgal gémit de douleur. Si, dans son plus jeune âge, la connexion avec sa Reine ne lui avait jamais parue douloureuse, bien que désagréable, la connexion lui était aujourd'hui intenable. Sa Reine se liait à son esprit – chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis de nombreuses décennies – afin de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Dans son esprit, les images se brouillaient et plus aucune n'était claires. Sa Reine, en revanche, voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si elle voyait à travers ses yeux, comme si c'était elle qui avait été dans cette petite pièce étriquée de surveillance, remplie d'écrans, à scruter les moindres faits et gestes des soldats qui avaient été envoyés pour retrouver cette meurtrière. Elle voyait les écrans s'éteindre les uns après les autres, à mesure que la communication se perdait, signe que certains d'entre eux étaient morts.

Une rage indicible envahit la Reine qui interrompit brutalement la connexion, ce qui arracha un autre gémissement de douleur à Vuxgal. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas et récupéra maladroitement son casque tombé au sol avant de le remettre. La Reine recula, sa poche remise à sa place par ses servants. Son regard irradiant restait irrémédiablement posé sur son serviteur. Sa voix, sifflante et mauvaise, s'éleva :

— Alors dites moi au moins une bonne nouvelle, Vuxgal ! Ou ce sont vos tentacules qui en pâtissent !

Apeuré, la pauvre créature se replia légèrement sur elle-même, ses membranes mouvantes tombant le long de son corps, en signe de soumission. Il hésita un instant et reprit finalement la parole, mal assuré.

— Ceux… Ceux qui sont encore sur place et qui ont le mâle, ont réussi à lui prendre un petit appareil orange qui sert à la communication. Nous… nous pouvons établir une connexion entre vous et la femelle. Vous… vous pouvez envoyez un message si vous le souhaitez.  
— Alors dépêchez-vous de le faire, aboya la Reine.

Vuxgal hocha frénétiquement la tête et recula jusqu'à la porte sans tourner le dos une seule seconde à sa Souveraine. Là, un technicien l'attendait, qui parla rapidement à voix basse avant de le suivre dans la salle. Il exprimait la même soumission que Vuxgal et gardait la tête baissée. Les deux créatures attendirent un moment que leur Reine leur donne l'autorisation de parler, chose qu'elle fit en émettant un long sifflement menaçant. Ils présentèrent alors le petit appareil que le technicien avait apporté et commencèrent à établir la connexion.

— Commandant ?

La voix de Joker dans l'intercom tira Eireann de ses pensées, qui se dirigeait vers la proue. Elle étouffait dans sa cabine et avait besoin de s'occuper et de se rendre utile. Shepard releva la tête.

— Quoi, Joker ?  
— On reçoit une transmission… du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang.

 _Quoi ?_ Le Commandant fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la rambarde métallique de la passerelle de commandement. Elle se pencha légèrement sur l'avant, alors que son cœur loupait plusieurs battements. C'était impossible... _Il aurait réussi à s'échapper ?_

Du coin de l'œil, elle se vit, blonde, le sourire éclatant et moqueur. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour s'observer. Un navigateur passa à côté de son hallucination sans rien dire, sans y prêter. Elle déraillait complètement.

— _Le beau Lieutenant a peut-être plus de ressources que tu ne le crois, susurra son hallucination.  
_ — Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit échappé, répondit-elle à haute voix.  
— Pardon, Commandant ? s'exclama Joker. Pourtant c'est bien la signature de son…  
— Peu importe, coupa Eireann, alors que son estomac se contractait. Passez la communication.  
— Commandant Shepard, j'écoute. Lieutenant Hwang ? C'est vous ?

Cette créature avait une voix si désagréable aux oreilles de Shandrax que la Reine mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

— Je ne suis pas le Lieutenant Hwang.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Commandant.  
— Je suis Shandrax, Souveraine des Mohyl'nik, répondit-elle, hautaine.  
— Qu'avez-vous fait du Lieutenant-commandant ? Et pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Sarana ? s'insurgea Eireann.

Un cliquetis menaçant s'échappa des lèvres mi-closes de Shandrax, dont le regard incandescent brilla d'une lueur malsaine. Elle ne pouvait pas voir cette femelle et heureusement ! Déjà que sa voix était horrible à entendre, elle n'imaginait qu'à peine la laideur de cette alien.

— Votre Lieutenant Hwang est une monnaie d'échange. Votre vie contre la sienne pour l'outrage que vous avez osé me faire !  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Shepard.  
— Vous avez tué un des miens, Commandant. Et votre raid sur cette planète a abouti à la mort de plusieurs de mes enfants !  
— C'est vous qui avez attaqué Sarana sans aucune raison valable, s'emporta le Commandant. Vous êtes l'unique responsable de ce massacre !

Shandrax posa son regard sur Vuxgal. Il y avait des choses que son serviteur s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Mais elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Son ordre avait pourtant été simple : récupérer cette meurtrière par tous les moyens. Et même si les contacts entre les Mohyl'nik et les autres misérables races de cette galaxie étaient prohibés, elle n'avait pas ordonné une attaque contre un peuple qui n'était pas sur le déclin.

— Peu m'importe, Commandant. Vous devez payer le prix de votre crime. En échange de votre reddition, votre Lieutenant retournera sur votre vaisseau sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Sinon…  
— Sinon quoi ? interrogea Shepard. C'est une menace ?  
— Probablement, Commandant, répondit sournoisement la Reine. Les choses peuvent se terminer ici et maintenant. Votre reddition contre le retour de votre soldat.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Puis finalement, la voix insupportable du Commandant s'éleva.

— Je refuse. Le Lieutenant Hwang sera tombé au combat mais je ne me rendrai pas pour satisfaire les caprices d'une Reine. Si vos « enfants » sont tombés, c'est parce qu'ils nous ont attaqués. Nous avons répliqué. Je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation.  
— Très bien, Commandant, répondit calmement Shandrax. Mais soyez assurée que vous aurez rapidement des nouvelles de ma part.  
— Joker ! Coupez moi cette communication ! ordonna Shepard.

Il y eut un grésillement et la connexion fut interrompue. La Reine émit plusieurs cliquetis inquiétants puis posa son regard sur Vuxgal. Silencieuse, presque froide, elle se leva à peine que ses serviteurs se rapprochaient déjà pour déplacer sa poche.

— Toi ! aboya-t-elle. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette meurtrière a parlé d'une attaque ?  
— Vous… vous aviez dit de la récupérer par tous les moyens. Vos Lieutenants ont jugés que…  
— Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Cette espèce n'était pas sur le déclin, tu as permis la violation d'un traité plus ancien que nous tous réunis sans juger utile de m'en avertir avant ! Abruti ! Inconscient !

Le pauvre serviteur se replia sur lui-même. la Reine bondit sur lui, traînant sa poche derrière elle. La lueur brillante d'une lame acérée éclaira le casque de Vuxgal et une déchirante douleur envahit son être alors qu'un liquide bleu s'écoulait le long de sa tenue : elle lui avait sectionné un de ses tentacules. Shandrax attrapa le malheureux par la gorge, serrant ses trois doigts autour de son cou.

— Qu'importe désormais. J'aurai la tête de cette femme tôt ou tard, menaça-t-elle en plongeant son regard incandescent dans celui de la pauvre créature qui lui était soumise.

Les mains d'Eireann tremblaient pendant qu'Hannah observait sa fille, une légère inquiétude dans le regard. Elle avait entendu toute la discussion. Autant dire que cette reine revancharde leur poserait plus d'un soucis à l'avenir. L'Amiral s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant mais cette dernière se déroba.

— Combien de temps avant d'arriver à la flotte Onisowo.  
— Nous avons reçu leurs coordonnées, Commandant, annonça Traynor. Ils sont dans un autre système. Le Superviseur nous a annoncé rendre visite aux… aux Akoni. Ils nous faudra plusieurs semaines.  
— Très bien, grommela Shepard. Annoncez leur notre arrivée.

Hannah s'approcha de sa fille et s'inquiéta du sort qu'elle réservait volontairement au Lieutenant.

— Nous pourrions demander l'aide de…  
— Amiral, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, intervint IDA dans l'intercom… Nous… Nous recevons une transmission audio de Mekoça.

Le cœur d'Eireann se mit à battre à tout rompre. Désormais, elle craignait le pire. Elle regarda sa mère, sans savoir quoi faire et Hannah posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

— Passez ça, IDA.  
— Oui, Commandant.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la transmission ne se mette en place. Ce n'était pas stable et il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que celui d'une respiration régulière. Mais impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit de tangible pour le moment.

Dae Hyun avait encore du mal à émerger. Sa tête était douloureuse et ses vertèbres cervicales lui renvoyaient une fulgurante décharge électrique au moindre mouvement. Il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable, les poignets maintenus par de solides attaches de métal. Ses jambes étaient également maintenues mais lui semblaient avoir plus de liberté. Ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion de pouvoir remuer ? L'air était humide et la chaleur de la pièce où il se trouvait rendait le tout encore plus pesant. Il nota plusieurs effluves qui vinrent chatouiller ses narines. Le sang, premièrement. C'était la raison de cette sensation poisseuse sur son crâne, en n'en pas douter. Il y avait encore une odeur de terre, fortement charriée par l'humidité ambiante. Malgré la pénombre, il entendait au dehors le vent qui soufflait, sifflait et remuait les branches des arbres. _Je n'ai pas quitté Mekoça ?_ Il n'avait, en réalité, aucun moyen de le savoir. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut un léger frémissement de surprise quand il aperçut que, devant lui, se dressait une de ces étranges créatures tentaculaires au casque en V.

Celle-ci tenait entre ses trois longs doigts décharnés quelque chose d'aussi long que les lames sacrificielles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans des holos d'Histoire. La créature s'approcha du jeune homme qui sentit l'inquiétude monter en flèche dans ses veines.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? interrogea le Lieutenant Hwang, la voix mal assurée.  
— Ordre de notre Reine, répondit-il. Vous paierez le prix du refus de votre Commandant.

L'éclat de la lame éblouit un instant le soldat qui détourna le regard.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre pendant un moment que le silence. Puis des gémissements. Et des cris de douleurs. Le cœur d'Eireann se serra avant qu'elle ne hurle :

— Coupez moi ça, immédiatement !

Les cris s'interrompirent brutalement alors qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait le corps entier de la jeune femme. La Reine l'avait prévenue : elle aurait rapidement de ses nouvelles. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit capable d'ordonner de telles ignominies. Hannah ferma les yeux et soupira.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?  
— Rien, souffla Eireann, dont la colère dansait à nouveau dans son regard. Nous nous rendons chez les Onisowo et nous ne changeons pas de destinations.  
— Et le Lieutenant Hwang ? s'enquit l'Amiral.  
— Tombé au combat. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, trancha sèchement sa fille.

Eireann tourna le dos à sa mère et croisa le regard moqueur de son autre « elle ». Elle avait déjà un trop lourd tribut à payer et ne voulait pas risquer sa vie en allant sauver le Lieutenant.


	21. Prisoner

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent ! **  
**_

* * *

Ses mains étaient moites. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son crâne lui envoyait de multitudes de décharges lancinantes et ses yeux se voilaient. Elle avait la gorge sèche et, par moment, des frissons d'horreur parcouraient son échine. Son OmniTech venait encore de recevoir un message audio. Elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle avait déjà fait cette erreur à deux reprises. Les hurlements de douleur du lieutenant continuaient de résonner dans son esprit, la ramenant à son impuissance et à son incapacité. Et elle était toujours là, dans un coin, à se moquer.

 _Faible._

Elle n'était pas faible. Elle avait dû faire un choix ! Et quand bien même ce choix la rendait malade, elle ne comptait pas faire demi-tour. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Eireann serait sûrement tombée. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles.

— _Tu as toujours été faible, Shepy.  
_ — Ferme-la ! vociféra Shepard.

Dans sa cabine, sa voix suraiguë avait résonné. Eireann tenait fermement son datapad entre ses doigts et se crispa. _Elle_ était toujours là, à se moquer, à la rabaisser. Elle n'avait pas été faible. Et de savoir que le soldat était entre les mains de ces Mohyl'nik, à subir mille et un tourments ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Des coups portés contre sa porte attirèrent son attention et elle détourna son regard vers la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrit sur Garrus. Le Turien observait la jeune femme non sans dissimuler son air inquiet. Fëanor bondit sur ses pattes, hérissant son poil avant que Shepard ne posa sa main sur le crâne de l'animal, qui se détendit. Elle offrit un sourire contrit à Garrus, qui s'avança un peu plus vers elle. L'azto recula avant de partir se cacher sous le lit, observant toujours avec attention celui qu'il considérait encore comme un intrus. Le soldat posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant.

— Je t'ai entendu crier.

Eireann se raidit alors qu'un rire moqueur résonna à ses oreilles. Mais seule elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle soupira et préféra dire :

— Fëanor râlait un peu trop, je me suis emportée.  
— Ça ne va pas, Eireann ?

La jeune femme se releva de sa chaise, les jambes encore chancelantes. Ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce et secoua la tête.

— Pas vraiment non… J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. _Il n'a pas son armure._ Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait que de se retrouver contre lui. C'était étrange et rassurant en même temps. Sans pour autant rendre son étreinte dans l'immédiat, elle laissa la voix grave du Turien l'envelopper.

— C'est le sort du Lieutenant-commandant qui t'inquiète ? demanda Garrus.  
— En partie, murmura-t-elle. Il n'y a pas que ça, le sort de Tali m'inquiète aussi.  
— Tali est entre de bonnes mains, Eireann. Elle est plus forte qu'on ne le croit, elle s'en tirera. Mais pour le reste… Que comptes-tu faire ?

Eireann enfouie son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du soldat. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse un long moment. Le Turien, lui, passait inlassablement sa main dans son dos, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de force et de courage.

— Rien. Que veux-tu que je fasses ? Y retourner, ce serait mettre l'équipage en danger. Je suis responsable de suffisamment de choses !

Garrus s'était reculé et l'avait attrapée par les épaule

— Ne dis pas ça ! s'emporta-t-il tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Eireann, même si nous sommes coincés ici, ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
— Ce ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Non, on ne savait pas qui était dans ce module. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, peut-être que nous aurions été dans la même situation. Les circonstances sont dramatiques, oui. Mais nous arrivons toujours à nous retourner. Nous l'avons toujours fait par le passé, ça ne changera pas maintenant !

Eireann fronça les sourcils et s'écarta légèrement du Turien. Peut-être avait-il raison... ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, la situation du lieutenant était bien de son fait ; si elle n'avait pas cherché à aller aider les Mudrost, il serait toujours en service à bord du Normandy. Garrus soupira.

— Eireann… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.  
— C'est marrant quand même que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne pouvais pas le sacquer, rétorqua-t-elle, presque agressive.

Piqué au vif par la remarque de sa compagne, le Turien se raidit. Il était vrai qu'il ressentait une vive rancœur à l'égard de l'Humain. Mais il avait préféré faire table rase du passé : quoi qu'il se soit passé jadis, il devait avancer et cesser de ruminer son ressentiment. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Shepard.

— C'est un de tes hommes ! Un membre de cet équipage. Et il était ton ami. Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses survivre, Eireann. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Shepard inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration.

— _Eh bien Shepy ? Je dirais même qu'il a été plus qu'un ami. Tu ne peux pas laisser le beau Lieutenant comme ça. Ou alors tu continueras toujours à me prouver que tu es faible, provoqua insidieusement son hallucination._

Après cette intervention, Shepard soupira. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de la supporter.

— Nous verrons avec les Onisowo. Même si cela m'étonnerait qu'ils ne lancent une attaque pour aller sauver un parfait inconnu.*  
— _Pitoyable ! T'étais plus couillue par le passé, gamine, répliqua cette insupportable voix._

Garrus hocha doucement de la tête et tendit les bras vers la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, elle se blottit au creux de ceux-ci. C'était un réflexe mais était-il seulement naturel ? Elle avait encore du mal à faire le tri dans ses émotions.

— _Il me semble que tu préférais les bras du lieutenant, Shepy._

Non, décidément, elle avait énormément de mal à savoir où elle en était. Le Turien ne disait rien, il profitait de l'instant, peut-être un peu égoïstement. Après avoir posé sa main sur les cheveux de sa compagne et presque à contre cœur, il murmura :

— Je pense… que tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir et de faire ce qui te semble le plus juste concernant cette situation. Sache… que quel que soit ta décision, je la soutiendrai.

Eireann ne répliqua rien d'autre que :

— Pas ce soir, Garrus. Pas ce soir…

L'odeur de sang était intenable. La douleur qui tiraillait son globe oculaire droit l'était d'autant plus et sa paupière restait collée par le sang. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui passait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si des jours s'étaient écoulés ou si ce n'était que quelques heures. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ces créatures s'acharnaient sur lui, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il payait le poids de la décision du Commandant Shepard. A dire vrai, tout cela lui importait peu. Sa vision était trouble mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir son attention fixée sur Yarna. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. A la vue de son corps mutilé, le soldat eut un haut le cœur. Ils l'avaient utilisée contre lui pour faire plier sa volonté.

Ses geôliers ne lui avaient laissé qu'un bras libre, laissant à proximité ce qui ressemblait à une scie. Et pendant que la machine sur laquelle la jeune Alagbato s'était retrouvée faisait son terrible office, il avait tenté de se libérer. Il avait tenté… Mais sa volonté avait faibli. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin. Son poignet mutilé lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer pour la sauver. Et à son esprit, les hurlements de l'agonie de l'Alagbato résonnaient encore. Dae Hyun ferma l'œil. L'odeur du sang était insoutenable. Et la mort rôdait en ces lieux, laissant planer son ombre menaçante sur lui. La porte grinça et un faible rayon de lumière l'éblouit malgré tout. _Pourquoi ne pas m'achever ?_ Il connaissait pourtant la réponse à cette question. Ses bourreaux le lui rappelaient constamment. L'un d'eux s'approcha, un étrange outil en main ressemblant à une pince. Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Ne pas faiblir. Ne pas les laisser gagner._ Il leva son œil valide vers le tortionnaire pendant que son acolyte lui maintenait fermement la tête, forçant la paupière de son œil droit à s'ouvrir.

— Vous payez le prix du refus de votre Commandant.

Et la pince se rapprocha dangereusement de son œil.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Garrus, lui, avait sombré dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Elle lui avait demandé de rester, pensant peut-être à tort que sa présence la rassurerait. Mais il n'en était rien. Eireann se releva discrètement et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés au sol. Était-ce une erreur que de croire que les choses pouvaient redevenir comme avant, comme si de rien était ?

— _Imbécile, maugréa l'Autre._

A l'évidence, il fallait croire que non. Après s'être rhabillée, la jeune femme quitta sa cabine. Le Normandy était calme si on omettait la présence d'une équipe de nuit, très réduite. Elle salua brièvement les rares personnes qu'elle croisait et se rendit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, dans la soute. Là, elle ne vit ni Cortez ni Vega. Les deux soldats devaient à coup sûr dormir également. _Certains ont plus de chance que d'autres._ Immobile devant son casier, la jeune femme observa longuement son armure N7 sans prêter attention à la personne qui arrivait derrière elle.

Samara n'avait pas pour habitude de quitter sa méditation en pleine nuit. Le besoin primaire de boire de l'eau, en revanche, avait été plus fort que n'importe quelle méditation. Elle avait surpris l'ombre errante du Commandant et avait hésité à aller la voir. Elle avait malgré tout décidé de la suivre. La voir dans la soute la surprenait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Mais d'une douceur infinie, la Probatrice s'annonça à la jeune femme.

— Shepard ?

Eireann ne sursauta pas mais se retourna légèrement. Aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage et l'inquiétude transcendait ses traits. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Samara, comme d'autres, se rappelait du message que le Commandant avait reçu sur son OmniTech. L'Asari s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant.

— Je vais bien, Samara.  
— Vous avez toujours été une piètre menteuse, Shepard. Il est évident que vous n'allez pas bien.  
— _Elle, au moins, elle a l'air moins débile que la plupart des troufions de ton équipage, constata l'Autre._

Eireann chassa cette voix d'un mouvement de la main, même si la version altérée d'elle-même observait Samara d'un air moqueur. Le Commandant secoua la tête et referma la porte de son casier.

— Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
— C'est le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une réelle question. Eireann haussa les épaules. C'était évident mais elle préféra ne rien dire de plus. Samara resta silencieuse un instant pour finalement reprendre la parole.

— Vous savez que le temps joue contre lui. Et je sais pertinemment qu'au fond de vous-même, vous vous refusez à l'idée de le laisser sur place plus longtemps.  
— Je ne peux pas y aller, Samara, rétorqua sèchement Eireann. Je ne veux pas risquer l'intégri...  
— Qui a dit que nous devions vous suivre ?

Eireann arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que sous-entendait la Probatrice. Samara eut un très léger sourire et recula d'un pas.

— Vous savez… Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de chose. Mais vous ne vous en rappelez peut-être pas.

 _Apparemment non…_ Shepard fouilla sa mémoire sans avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi faisait référence l'Asari. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

— Il y a toujours une solution, Shepard. Mais je crains que d'attendre notre arrivée sur la flotte Onisowo et espérer leur aide… serait une mauvaise idée.  
— Que voulez-vous que je fasse, que j'y aille seule ?  
— _Non mais ça va pas Shepy ? Tu vas pas risquer ta peau toute seule dans ce merdier ! tempêta l'Autre. Tu vas pas faire les conneries que la Bleue te suggère non plus !_

Le Commandant ferma les yeux et Samara répondit simplement.

— Sachez que vous en avez la possibilité. Que vous l'avez déjà fait. Et que vous avez plus de force que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Quoi que vous décidiez, je vous soutiendrai.

Combien de jour s'étaient écoulés ? S'il comptait le nombre de fois où ses geôliers changeaient la perfusion de ce liquide qu'ils lui injectaient régulièrement, trois jours étaient passés, chacun étant le théâtre d'une nouvelle horreur qu'on lui faisait subir. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir endurer. Non, il devait penser à autre chose. Il devait se concentrer sur d'autres pensées plutôt que de se morfondre. Il se devait de résister.

Il ne sentait plus les doigts de sa main gauche, qui formaient des angles douteux. La cicatrice sur son estomac le lançait atrocement sans parler de celle sur son torse. La moindre respiration était douloureuse. Mais ce n'était pas le pire ! Le corps de Yarna restait exposé honteusement devant lui, lui rappelant sans cesse son échec dès lors qu'il avait le malheur de poser le regard sur sa silhouette décharnée. Ses geôliers n'avaient pas rattaché sa main gauche et avaient laissé exposé la scie sur la petite table à côté de lui. Comme une tentation à continuer l'office qu'il avait entrepris auparavant. Une tentation qu'il ne prendrait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il refusait volontairement de s'alimenter. _Plutôt crever._ De fait, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Il devait cependant tenir. Au fond de lui, il continuait à espérer des secours. Des secours qui ne viendraient pas. Tels avaient été les ordres de Shepard : pas de retour en arrière, on laisse sur place. Il avait fait le choix de la sauver. Il avait fait le choix de se sacrifier pour elle. Renversant la tête en arrière, il préféra concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la douleur. Alors doucement, il se la remémorait. Il se rappelait la finesse des ses traits, de l'éclat de son regard émeraude, de son nez droit. Au lieu des cris de Yarna, c'était la voix chaude de Shepard qui s'immisçait dans son esprit.

Il se rappelait leurs conversations, les discrets sourires du Commandant. Il voulait se rappeler d'elle plutôt que des horreurs qu'il vivait. Il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur, cette douce fragrance vanillée venir chatouiller ses narines. Sûrement un tour de son esprit mais qu'importe. Il préférait ça au sang. Et pour tenir, il se raccrochait aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Et il l'imaginait désormais épanouie au bras de son Turien.

C'était ce qu'il voulait : qu'elle soit heureuse. Il espérait que, peu importe où elle se trouve, elle le soit. La porte grinça à nouveau et il soupira. Le bourreau s'avança, un tuyau dans une main et une sorte d'entonnoir dans l'autre. Machinalement, à voix basse et en même temps que son bourreau, il murmura :

— Tu paies le prix du refus de ton Commandant.

 _Vous l'avez déjà fait._ Elle était à nouveau seule dans la soute. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, hormis le bruit de sa respiration, lente. Mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Penchée devant elle se trouvait sa version altérée. Comment l'appeler ? Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un nom puisqu'elle était désormais condamnée à la subir. Pourquoi pas… La Mutilée ? Ça sonnait bien, cela lui rappelait à quel point son âme avait été brisée. Apparemment ravie du choix de son nom, la Mutilée vint à sourire sarcastiquement. Mais Shepard ne la regardait plus. _Vous l'avez déjà fait._

 _Vous l'avez déjà fait._ Amanda Kenson… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Lentement, Eireann releva la tête. Hackett lui avait demandé d'y aller seule. Et elle l'avait fait. Mais ça avait été un échec. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça… Si Amanda avait été endoctrinée, Shepard avait réussi à se tirer de là. Certes, sans le Normandy, elle y aurait laissé la vie. Mais elle l'avait déjà fait. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur les lèvres de la Mutilé alors que leurs regards se croisaient. _Vous l'avez déjà fait._

— _Donc, si j'ose suivre ton raisonnement, tu vas y aller.  
_ — Je suis peut-être plus courageuse que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Eireann.  
— _Mouais, à d'autre. Surtout seule. Et si c'est un échec ?  
_ — Ça ne sera pas un échec. Je le ramènerai… Ou je mourrai en essayant.  
— _T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile ! ronchonna la Mutilée._

Eireann arbora un rictus moqueur, une lueur de défi dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Que pouvait bien faire une manifestation de son esprit malade ? La Mutilée aurait beau râler, rouspéter, tempêter, Eireann n'irait pas à l'encontre de son idée. Encore fallait-il avoir un plan et ne pas se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du pouvait compter sur le soutien de Samara. Peut-être la couvrirait-elle, détournant l'attention des autres. Mais il y avait une personne gênante dans cette situation : IDA. Avant de se rendre dans le cockpit du Normandy, Eireann fit un détour par la baie d'observation où elle savait que Samara serait en pleine méditation. Cependant, elle savait également que la Probatrice serait toute ouïe d'autant qu'elle le lui avait assuré : elle la soutiendrait.

Joker était parti se reposer. IDA avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour son compagnon quand le teint du pilote avait commencé à pâlir. Il tenait bien trop à rester aux commandes du vaisseau et négligeait le repos. La Synthétique savait parfaitement pourquoi il refusait d'aller dormir : ses pensées étaient obscurcies par l'inquiétude. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tous autant qu'ils étaient, la Guerre des Moissons avaient laissées des traces indélébiles dans leurs âmes. Le traumatisme liée à ce conflit intense n'avait pas disparu, malgré les longues années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Jeff avait ronchonné avant de se laisser finalement convaincre par sa copilote. Désormais, elle surveillait les paramètres du vaisseau et menait le bâtiment jusqu'aux dernières coordonnées qu'ils avaient des Onisowos. Ils avaient sûrement dû se déplacer depuis mais leurs appels étaient restés sans réponses.

IDA avait entendu la jeune femme arriver. Cependant, elle avait préféré ne pas se tourner vers elle, préférant attendre que l'officier supérieur ne se manifeste. Il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point la situation pouvait rendre le Commandant hautement irritable.

Une dizaine de minutes passa où Eireann, la respiration calme et mesurée, était restée figée derrière l'IA. Non pas qu'elle craigne de l'interrompre mais surtout parce qu'elle avait laissé son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de l'espace. Malgré leur vitesse, elle parvenait encore à percevoir la beauté de ce vide galactique qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Finalement, elle se décida à se manifester et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'IDA. Cette dernière leva la tête et adressa un sourire chaleureux au Commandant. Sourire qui se figea et finit par s'évanouir à la vue du regard calme presque froid que lui lançait Shepard. Ce n'était pas volontaire de la part de la jeune femme. Elle préférait se murer derrière un masque impassible plutôt que de laisser apparaître les failles béantes de son âme. Faille qui se manifesta à nouveau lorsqu'elle se pencha vers la Synthétique pour l'observer sans que cette dernière ne puisse la voir. C'est IDA la première qui brisa le silence.

— Shepard ? Il y a un problème ?

Eireann ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux inexorablement posés sur la Synthétique. Elle n'eut qu'un simplement hochement de tête et le siège de la copilote se tourna vers le Commandant. Shepard fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une bonne idée que de confier à l'IA ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Elle n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix que de mettre IDA dans la confidence et de s'assurer de sa loyauté sur cette mission. Elle avait besoin d'elle et surtout, le Commandant avait besoin qu'IDA fasse quelque chose qui ne plairait certainement pas à l'Amiral.

— Il n'y a pas de problème, IDA. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu m'aides.

Convaincre IDA ne serait pas chose facile mais elle devait à tout prix y parvenir.

— J'aurai besoin que tu couvres mes arrières, IDA. Que l'Amiral se rende compte le plus tardivement possible de mon absence.  
— Que comptez-vous faire, Shepard ?

Eireann prit une profonde inspiration.

— Secourir le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang, répondit-elle, placide.  
— Vous n'y songez pas ! C'est bien trop risqué, répliqua IDA.  
— Je n'y vais pas seule et pas sans moyen. Mais je ne veux pas monter une expédition qui pourrait s'avérer foireuse et risquer, à nouveau, la vie des soldats de ce vaisseau.  
— Nous nous rendons chez les Onisowos exactement pour cette raison, Commandant : pour trouver un moyen de sauver le Lieutenant, informa la Synthétique.

Shepard secoua la tête et activa son OmniTech. Le holo qui se déroula sous les yeux d'IDA la firent grimacer. Eireann, elle, semblait être indifférente même si son cœur se contractait doulouresement dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Cette atrocité où cette pauvre Alagbato tentait de survivre, où Dae Hyun tentait de parvenir jusqu'à elle quitte à sacrifier sa main… sans jamais y parvenir . Le Commandant avait eu la délicatesse de faire grâce à IDA de l'audio qui accompagnait l'image. Implacable, elle reprit la parole.

— Si nous attendons, il sera trop tard ! Il n'y survivra pas. Et je refuse de le laisser là-bas plus longtemps !  
— Shepard, je ne crois pas que l'Amiral...  
— Je te demande simplement de retarder le plus possible le moment où mon absence et celle de Samara seront remarquées ! Il faut juste couvrir nos arrières le temps de parvenir jusqu'à Mekoça. Ensuite, que le Normandy vienne m'importe peu. Mais je serai déjà sur place et non pas entravée par les décisions de ma… de l'Amiral, se reprit in extremis Eireann.

IDA ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Shepard croisa ses mains dans son dos, ses poings se serrèrent doucement. S'il fallait qu'elle sévisse, elle le ferait.

— Très bien, obtempéra IDA. Je trouverai bien un moyen de cacher votre absence. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

 _J'espère aussi…_ Eireann eut un léger sourire et alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour quitter la cabine de pilotage, la voix de la Synthétique s'éleva une dernière fois.

— Faites attention à vous Shepard.

Ce fut sans répondre que le Commandant quitta le cockpit, sous le regard inquiet de son amie.

Était-ce un rayon de lumière qui perçait à travers les fissures de la pièce où il se trouvait ? Difficilement, Dae Hyun rouvrit l'œil gauche tandis que sa paupière droite restait engluée par le sang qui avait séché. Ses forces le quittaient à mesure qu'il perdait son sang. Et sa vision se voilait Le plus insoutenable désormais, c'était de voir la beauté de Yarna se faner. Elle n'était désormais plus qu'un corps décharné en putréfaction. Et l'odeur, écœurante au-delà du possible, donnait parfois de sérieuses nausées au Lieutenant. Mais cette image restait imprimé sur sa rétine.

La douleur était telle que son corps produisait de l'endorphine. Son cœur ralentissait, le menant doucement vers une sorte de semi-coma qui serait salvateur. Ce n'était qu'un mécanisme naturel pour que le corps survive. Mais son esprit commençait à être brisé. Ses tortionnaires n'étaient pas stupides. Ils lui infligeaient de nombreux chocs électriques pour le réveiller et le maintenir conscient. Ils se délectaient de le voir se tendre à chacun d'entre eux. Mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Désormais, les chocs électriques ne seraient plus suffisants pour le réveiller.

Il sombrait. Il n'y aurait pas de secours.

Mais il semblerait bien que la Faucheuse ne se décide pas à le cueillir maintenant. Son esprit, brumeux, émergea lentement alors qu'il sentait de vagues forces lui revenir. Mais avec elles, elle entraînèrent à sa suite une souffrance intenable. Il tenta de parler, de dire quelque chose pour supplier ses tortionnaires de le laisser en paix. En vain… Il avait l'impression que sa langue s'était atrophiée. Son corps s'agita de légers soubresauts alors qu'il sentait diverses morsures dans sa chair. Il préféra fermer l'œil et ignorer ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il réprima une toux et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. _Du sang ?_

Dae Hyun ne savait pas ce que ses geôliers lui avaient injectés pour le réveiller mais sentit comme une poussée d'adrénaline aux effets secondaires peu agréables. Mais ça, ce n'était pas ces créatures tentaculaires qui s'en inquiéteraient. Leur but, c'était qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps. Croyaient-ils encore que Shepard allait revenir pour lui prêter main forte ?

Il n'y aurait pas de secours.


	22. Escape

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Quatre jours. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que les Mudrost avaient été attaqués. Quatre jours que cette reine, Shandrax, avait exigé la reddition de Shepard. Quatre jours que le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang subissait les pires horreurs. Quatre jours que le Commandant avait exigé d'être seule dans sa cabine. Si Hannah s'en était inquiétée, elle avait choisi de ne pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre qu'Eireann ait besoin de s'isoler ; ce n'était jamais facile de laisser un homme en arrière et encore moins un bon élément. Il fallait cependant se faire une raison et foncer. Mais foncer tête baissée pour aller secourir un soldat était loin d'être l'idée la plus intelligente. Si seulement elle savait… Mais elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien trafiquer le Commandant dans sa cabine, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Eireann priait pour que sa mère ne décide pas à passer en revue l'équipement des soldats. Elle se rendrait vite compte qu'il manquait plusieurs éléments et n'hésiterait pas à fouiller le vaisseau de fond en comble pour les retrouver. Et le Commandant ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de l'Amiral si elle venait à mettre son nez dans ses quartiers.

Méticuleuse, elle contrôlait ses gestes. Ses sourcils, froncés, ne formaient quasiment plus qu'une ligne concentrée. Ses doigts virevoltaient entre les différents éléments dispatchés au sol : câbles, coquilles de métal et autres composants nécessaires à son projet. La Mutilée lui jetait parfois un coup d'œil narquois alors qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile. Eireann ne réagissait cependant pas aux quelques altercations houleuses que son double lui lançait. L'Autre devait espérer une réaction. Réaction qui ne venait pas, malgré les relents de haine que le Commandant pouvait ressentir. Elle tenait à rester la plus concentrée possible. Et autant dire que c'était loin d'être facile.

Un autre jour s'écoula. Le cinquième. Le temps semblait passer incroyablement vite. Cela faisait cinq jours désormais qu'ils avaient quitté Mekoça. Cinq jours durant lesquels le Lieutenant-commandant avait vécu l'enfer. Et ce n'était pas fini. Tant qu'elle n'interviendrait pas, il continuerait à vivre un véritable calvaire. C'était à elle de le sortir de là, coûte que coûte. Elle y mettait les moyens et n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle venait à débouler dans sa cabine pour une raison ou une autre. Mais par chance, Eireann avait gagné son pari en jouant l'excuse du "j'ai besoin d'être seule" et n'avait pas été dérangée une seule fois.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait IDA dans la confidence. Sinon, l'Amiral aurait sûrement été alertée depuis fort longtemps des magouilles et autres combines qui se tramaient dans la chambre de sa fille. Au moins, Eireann n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela.

Alors que le réveil holographique sur sa table indiquait l'entrée en phase nocturne, le Commandant apportait la touche finale à son projet et fourra le tout dans un sac. Fëanor, compagnon silencieux de ces derniers jours, la regardait avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard.

— _Va pas me faire croire que Cheshire a peur pour ta vie_ , se moqua la Mutilée.  
— Fëanor, s'il te plaît. Et il est plus intelligent que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Eireann tout en dissimulant difficilement sa colère.

La militaire s'agenouilla auprès de l'azto et posa sa main sur sa tête. Les oreilles de l'animal se rabattirent sur l'arrière alors qu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappait de sa gueule entrouverte. La Mutilée grimaça, écœurée devant tant de tendresse alors qu'elle ne devenait plus qu'une simple ombre dans le coin de l'œil du Commandant. Doucement, cette dernière flatta l'arrière de l'oreille gauche de l'animal, qui s'aplatit. Dans un souffle, Shepard murmura :

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Fëanor. Tout va bien se passer...

Mais elle-même peinait à y croire. Même avec Samara, elles ne seraient que deux pour faire face à un nombre indéfini de soldats aliens, hautement hostiles et, qui plus est, dotés de pouvoirs biotiques. Et même si la Probatrice était une puissante et redoutable guerrière, Eireann n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle doutait de ses capacités. Et si son cœur lâchait à nouveau ? Et si elle ne parvenait pas à sortir le Lieutenant-commandant de là ? Et si elle échouait et que le Normandy intervenait ? Elle s'était dit qu'elle le ramènerait ou mourrait en essayant. Mais l'équipage de ce vaisseau avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir la ramener à la vie ou à la retrouver, quoi qu'il advienne.

L'humeur de Shepard s'assombrit alors que Fëanor posait sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Elle se releva et s'approcha de son interphone. Avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, elle jeta un regard circulaire à sa pièce. Les outils étaient rangés - ou plutôt vulgairement dissimulés sous son lit - et son sac avait subi le même sort pour se retrouver sur le canapé. Rien de suspect ne traînait.

— Garrus ? appela-t-elle après avoir appuyé sur le bouton. Tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît ?

L'appel du Commandant avait fait bondir de joie le cœur du Turien. Et il n'avait pas lambiné à la rejoindre. À son arrivée devant la cabine de Shepard, il trouva la porte ouverte et, plus loin, la jeune femme assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Elle dardait sur lui un regard qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Elle s'était levée et s'approcha de lui, après un court moment d'hésitation. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, une fois proche de lui, elle glissa ses doigts le long du bras du Turien. Garrus déglutit légèrement alors que ses mandibules s'agitaient avec douceur. Finalement, il reconnut l'étincelle dans le regard de sa compagne. Une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Il posa avec douceur ses trois doigts sur la joue du Commandant et il murmura :

— Je suis là, Eireann.

Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. Je me disais que la compagnie d'un Turien serait une bonne idée, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.  
— _Menteuse,_ ricana la Mutilée. _Tu es incroyablement douée pour mentir !_

Et malgré cette intervention, Eireann préférait passer les derniers instants avant la mission de sauvetage dans le creux des bras du Turien plutôt que tourner en rond, seule. Au moins, si elle devait ne pas revenir, elle aurait un dernier souvenir chaleureux à emporter avec elle. Comme il y a des années, devant le faisceau du Creuset.

Le Turien avait quitté la cabine du Commandant. La jeune femme, assise sur le lit, gardait son regard rivé sur la porte de sa chambre. Ses doigts caressaient machinalement le haut du crâne du chat alien. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle tarde trop. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Elle attrapa le sac caché sous son lit, observa Fëanor qui gémissait de crainte. Elle le caressa à nouveau puis quitta sa cabine.

Eireann avançait à pas de loup. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des rares soldats encore éveillés. L'équipe de nuit ne devait se rendre compte de rien. Mais par chance, la soute était vide. Cortez et Vega étaient allés se coucher. _Tant mieux !_ Ça ne pouvait que faciliter les choses. Samara l'attendait déjà en bas, discrète, assise sur une caisse d'armement. Elle dardait son regard bleu sur le Commandant. Leurs visages étaient fermés : toutes deux savaient que c'était peut-être un aller simple. Malgré tout, la Probatrice n'était pas inquiète. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités, tout comme en celles de Shepard. Et quoi que puisse en penser l'Humaine, l'Asari était persuadée que Eireann prouverait une fois de plus sa valeur. Samara sourit à cette pensée : il y avait bien longtemps que Shepard n'avait plus à prouver ce qu'elle valait, autant en tant que femme qu'en tant de soldat et leader.

Cependant, Samara avait bien du mal à cerner son amie depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose semblait la gêner, comme une mouche agaçante qui lui tournerait autour et dont elle était incapable de se débarrasser. Eireann était connue pour être taciturne. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'épancher durant de longues heures sur les épreuves qu'elle endurait. Elle traversait les événements, le menton relevé, digne et fière. Mais ce soir, en la regardant enfiler son armure, La Probatrice se rendait bien compte que la légende n'avait été que trop enjolivée. A force de cacher ses faiblesses et ses souffrances, Shepard s'était fissurée de part en part.

Et même si la joie de retrouver son amie vivante avait été incroyable, même si elle n'avait par moments ressemblé à rien d'autre qu'une furie, même si, en ce moment-même, elle était plus que jamais sur la voie de la guérison, l'Asari regrettait. Elle regrettait d'avoir interféré dans la vie de cette femme qui n'avait sûrement jamais voulu rien d'autre que la paix. Et cette paix, on le lui avait arraché, pour la plonger à nouveau dans la tourmente.

Samara fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Shepard qui murmurait.

— Je suis prête. Nous pouvons y aller.

L'Asari hocha la tête et se leva. Elle prit à son tour un sac dont elle ne passa qu'une lanière sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la navette. Eireann s'installa derrière les commandes et pianota un instant sur OmniTech : après avoir envoyé un message à IDA, elle pria intérieurement pour que l'IA soit toujours de leur côté. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la crainte et l'angoisse affluèrentnt à grande vitesse dans les veines de Shepard. Mais le soulagement l'envahit bien assez vite quand les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent. Ils avaient déjà fait cinq jours de voyage. Cinq longues journées que Samara et elles auraient à faire en sens inverse. Et mentalement, Eireann continuait à prier pour que le soldat tienne le coup jusque-là.

Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Dae Hyun avait la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse. L'odeur de pourriture et de décomposition lui donnait la nausée, mais il parvenait désormais à ne plus regarder ce corps décharné sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces créatures le gardaient en vie. Cela faisait deux jours désormais qu'il ne subissait plus rien. Deux jours durant lesquels des soins très sommaires lui avaient été apportés. Il sentait ses forces revenir lentement. _Quel intérêt, bon sang ? Shepard ne viendra jamais !_ Elle n'allait pas risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Bien au contraire, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était résolu à mourir mais ses tortionnaires ne comptaient pas le laisser partir en paix. Une créature, plus petite que les autres, s'approcha de lui. Elle était presque chétive comparée à ses autres bourreaux. C'était peut-être un enfant. Son comportement était foncièrement différent de celui de ses semblables et il avait l'air de vivre dans une crainte perpétuelle, sans que Dae Hyun ne puisse imaginer la raison de cette peur. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. La créature s'approcha de lui, ses tentacules se mouvant comme des algues aux prises avec les courants marins, et posa sur lui une main froide qui arracha une grimace au soldat. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et le moindre contact le faisait frémir voire souffrir.

Le contact était étrange, comme si la peau de cet alien était un mélange entre les écailles d'un serpent et la peau caoutchouteuse d'une raie. L'alien prit la parole.

— Humain. Nous devons nous occuper de votre main.  
— Laissez-moi… tranquille... articula péniblement le soldat.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa main mutilée. Il espérait secrètement une septicémie qui le foudroierait et le ferait mourir. Mais les maigres soins qu'on lui procurait étaient suffisants pour enrayer tout risque d'infection ou de gangrène. Il était cautérisé par endroits. A d'autres, ils avaient appliqué une espèce de pâte molle et puante qui semblait le guérir. La créature remua sa tête et posa un regard incandescent sur le captif.

— Nous ne pouvons pas. Notre Reine ne veut pas vous voir mourir.  
— Pourquoi faire ça, alors ?  
— Vous payez le prix du refus de votre Commandant. Ce sont nos lois, répondit la créature. Quand votre chef se rendra, votre liberté vous sera rendue.

Dae Hyun grimaça et remua sa main lacérée, qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. La chair était à vif mais le sang ne coulait plus grâce à cette étrange pâte malodorante. Son autre main, celle qui avait été libre pendant plusieurs jours, était de nouveau attachée. _Comme si j'avais la force de m'enfuir..._ L'alien resta silencieux et se saisit d'un petit outil, semblable à un grattoir. Le Lieutenant-commandant serra les dents alors que ce médecin d'infortune grattait les petites peaux séchées qui avaient commencé à pourrir. Il devait éviter l'infection pour survivre. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Mais la Mort ne viendrait pas.  
Eireann Shepard ne viendrait pas.

IDA n'avait pas pipé mot depuis que Shepard était partie. Cela faisait une journée que le Commandant et Samara avaient mis les voiles pour ce sauvetage insensé. Même Joker peinait à faire parler sa compagne, ce qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter un peu plus. Il avait l'habitude de la voir réagir humainement. Et il savait que voir IDA muette n'était jamais bon signe. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait refusé de s'ouvrir à lui. Il hésita longtemps à aller voir Shepard, mais il finit par ne plus tenir : Eireann aurait peut-être le petit truc pour tirer la Synthétique de son mutisme.

Il traversa la passerelle, croisa Garrus et lui demanda si le Commandant était toujours dans sa cabine. Les mandibules du Turien remuèrent avec douceur.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, elle est toujours dans sa cabine.  
— Tiens tiens… Tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec elle ? interrogea le pilote, curieux.

Garrus secoua la tête.

— Non. Les deux seules fois où j'ai passé une nuit complète avec elle, ça s'est soldé soit par une mission suicide, soit par sa disparition. J'ai un… blocage. Et elle aussi. C'est bizarre pour nous deux.

Joker eut une légère grimace.

— Désolé, vieux, souffla Moreau. Je voulais pas être blessant.

Le Turien haussa les épaules et eut un rire quelque peu moqueur avant de rassurer le Lieutenant : il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il laissa le timonier reprendre sa route tandis que lui-même se dirigeait vers la batterie principale.

Jeff arriva devant la cabine de Shepard et frappa plusieurs coups brefs. Il attendit une réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. _Elle doit dormir, sûrement._ Il hésita quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il la réveiller et outrepasser ses ordres ? Le timonier décida que le bien-être d'IDA passait avant tout et frappa de nouveau à la porte, tout en interpellant Shepard. A nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Désormais, il s'inquiétait : le Commandant n'était pas connu pour avoir le sommeil lourd. Elle se réveillait au moindre bruit, à la moindre secousse inhabituelle, tant son esprit avait toujours été en alerte. Angoissé, le Lieutenant Moreau ouvrit de lui-même la porte de la cabine.

Ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur. Fëanor était roulé en boule sur le lit et il y avait suffisamment de doses de pâte nutritive pour qu'il puisse tenir une semaine sans avoir à sortir de la cabine. Il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller la cabine pour comprendre : Shepard s'était volatilisée. Et IDA l'avait couverte. Joker soupira. L'Amiral allait bientôt le savoir, maintenant, et dire qu'elle serait en colère était un doux euphémisme. Il laissa la porte de la cabine ouverte et fit signe à l'azto de s'approcher. Il n'allait pas laisser l'animal seul dans une pièce alors qu'il y avait tout un vaisseau pour l'accueillir. En attendant le retour de sa maîtresse, Fëanor serait sûrement plus à l'aise dans la soute.

Joker prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la passerelle de commandement. Il hésitait à dévoiler la nouvelle à l'Amiral. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée du centre de commandement et hésita à retourner discrètement dans le cockpit, pour en parler à IDA. Mais Hannah, en pleine conversation avec Kinath, l'avait déjà remarqué… ainsi que l'azto. Elle leva la main pour interrompre en douceur la Mudrost.

— Lieutenant Moreau ? Je peux savoir ce que cet animal fait avec vous sans la surveillance du Commandant ?  
— Amiral ! Euh… Eh bien… bafouilla-t-il.  
— Où est le Commandant Shepard ? s'enquit Hannah, suspicieuse.

Hannah comprit immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le silence du timonier en disait long. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Elle avait espéré que les soins apportés par les Mudrost l'aideraient à aller mieux. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas elle avait encore des réactions complètement hallucinantes. Elle fit signe au Lieutenant Moreau de la suivre jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Si elle devait se mettre en colère, autant ne pas le faire devant les rescapés, qui n'avaient pas besoin d'y assister. Joker déglutit difficilement et Fëanor plaqua ses oreilles sur sa tête.

Le fauteuil d'IDA pivota et le regard gris de la Synthétique croisa celui de l'Amiral, fort peu amène. Aucune des deux ne bougea ni ne parla. Elles se contentèrent de s'observer en silence. Finalement, Hannah comprit que la copilote du Normandy était de mèche avec sa fille.

— Qui d'autre ? demanda l'Amiral.  
— La Probatrice Samara, Amiral. Personne d'autre, l'informa IDA.

Les sourcils d'Hannah se froncèrent jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une ligne de mécontentement. Les bras croisés dans le dos, l'officier supérieur se redressa et une colère froide l'envahit.

— Depuis quand sont-elles parties ? Et où ?

Hannah se doutait de la réponse à sa deuxième question. IDA ne répondit pas immédiatement, se redressant à son tour. Elle releva le menton fièrement et répondit d'une voix grave qui ne montrait aucune crainte.

— Une journée, Amiral. Elles sont parties porter secours au Lieutenant-commandant Hwang.  
— Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
— Je crois que vous appelez cela « loyauté », Amiral. J'ai fait une promesse. Je l'ai tenu.

Hannah ferma les yeux. _Évidemment_. C'était sûr qu'Eireann finirait par craquer. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté protecteur qui la mettait dans les pires ennuis. Au moins, cette fois, elle avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas y aller seule. Quoiqu'il en soit, il leur fallait faire demi-tour immédiatement : si cette mission complètement inconsidérée aux yeux d'Hannah était, par quelque miracle que ce soit, un succès, il y aurait fort à parier que l'officier retenu captif ait besoin de soins de toute urgence.

— Essayez de contacter les Onisowo, ordonna l'officier supérieur. Expliquez-leur la situation et demandez leur aide de toute urgence. Puis mettez le cap sur Mekoça. Il se peut qu'en plus de Tali, nous ayons une autre personne en urgence vitale.

La mâchoire serrée, Hannah tourna les talons sans attendre l'assentiment du pilote ou de sa compagne.

Le voyage fut terriblement silencieux. Eireann terminait les derniers préparatifs et relayait Samara pour le pilotage. Leur arrivée sur Mekoça fut discrète ; il n'y avait plus qu'un seul vaisseau en orbite autour de la planète et il ne leur fut pas difficile de se poser. IDA avait transmis sur l'OmniTech de Shepard une très vague carte de la zone où se trouvait, en théorie, le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang, selon la géolocalisation qu'émettait son OmniTech. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir dans quel type de complexe il était retenu. _Dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien._ Que ce soit souterrain ou aérien, elle se chargerait personnellement de détruire l'intégralité du bâtiment et d'éliminer jusqu'au dernier Mohyl'nik, sans retenue aucune. Juste pour le plaisir de laisser exploser le sadisme qui bouillonnait en elle. Et s'il y avait une créature qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui planter un harpon en pleine tête.

Elle avait, en effet, troqué sa Veuve Noire contre un Fusil à Harpon Kischock, muni de harpons incendiaires. À l'heure actuelle, si on demandait à la jeune femme ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle répondrait sans doute qu'elle adorerait voir le monde brûler. Car la haine, sa haine, parlait à sa place. La Probatrice Asari restait aussi muette qu'une carpe. Non pas par crainte de mettre le Commandant en colère et de voir sa formidable colère exploser mais juste parce qu'elle n'avait, pour le moment, rien à dire. Shepard savait ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Le Kodiak se posa dans une clairière non loin du bâtiment. Eireann posa un pied dehors, suivie de près par Samara. Armées, elles n'attendirent pas pour progresser. Ici, il n'y aurait pas d'ordre à donner. Le déroulement de l'opération était très simple : Shepard rentrerait seule dans le complexe. Elle déposerait aux endroits qu'elle considérerait stratégiques les charges explosives qu'elle avait fabriquées. Elle trouverait Dae Hyun, le sortirait de sa geôle et une fois en sécurité, elle ferait tout exploser. Samara, elle, resterait en arrière au cas où la situation dégénérerait et s'occuperait de placer ses propres charges explosives, sans se faire repérer. Elle servirait de soutien en cas de défaillance du plan, ce qui rassurait Shepard. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment soutenue par cette voix désagréable dans sa tête, qui persistait à lui signaler qu'elle se jetait – encore – dans la gueule du loup, sans réelle préparation.

Mais elle n'allait pas non plus attendre ad vitam pour porter secours au soldat. Car elle savait que plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus les chances de survie du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang s'amenuisaient. Elles avançaient dans le silence le plus total. Par moments, Shepard activait son scan tactique, qui ne lui renvoyait aucune information intéressante. _Seulement des animaux._ Le restant de ces créatures à tentacules devait s'être retranché dans le bâtiment qui se dessinait au travers de la végétation.

Arrivées à quelques mètres de leur destination, les deux coéquipières s'arrêtèrent et le Commandant prit une profonde inspiration. La Probatrice posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Irlandaise.

— Vous en êtes capable, Shepard. Ne doutez pas de vous.

Eireann esquissa un sourire cagneux. Elle avait du mal à en être sûre. Elle leva le regard vers la porte. Il n'y avait personne et ça semblait trop facile. Elle ferma les yeux et prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir sur cette planète butarienne, prête à secourir, seule, dans le noir, une scientifique. Et là, elle faisait presque la même chose.

Le soleil se couchait lentement et éclairait le ciel d'une éclatante lueur rougeoyante. Lentement, Eireann se déroba du chaleureux contact de la Probatrice, arma son Fusil à Harpons et progressa lentement. Samara attendit que la jeune femme disparaisse de sa vue puis commença à poser les charges.

Eireann avait fait le tour du bâtiment, à la recherche d'une entrée un peu moins évidente que la porte principale. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle finit par découvrir une trappe. _Le système d'égout... ou une cave ?_ La sensation d'être observée se fit pesante, lourde. Mais quand Shepard chercha l'origine de cette impression, elle ne fut guère surprise de voir que l'Autre, un sourire goguenard et méprisant aux lèvres. Et il allait falloir qu'Eireann s'accommode d'elle en plus des Mohyl'nik. Autant dire qu'elle partait avec un sérieux handicap. Mais le regard dédaigneux de son hallucination lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'interférerait pas trop dans sa procession. Shepard souleva la lourde trappe et découvrit une échelle en métal rouillé.

— _Heureusement que le tétanos n'est plus une maladie mortelle, commença la Mutilée. Avec ta chance légendaire, tu serais capable de le choper._

Eireann serra les dents mais ignora cette intervention et préféra descendre l'échelle, sans oublier de refermer la trappe derrière elle. Elle activa sa lampe torche et évalua la profondeur du trou. La descente ne serait pas longue, fort heureusement.

Eireann réalisa rapidement, une fois en bas, que ce n'était pas un système d'égout. Le souvenir de Kinath lui montrant des tunnels se rappela à elle : il s'agissait d'issues de secours souterraines. Elle porta une plus grande attention à son environnement pour se le remémorer, au besoin. Les murs étaient majoritairement couvert de mousse et de lierre. Si elle n'avait pas activé sa lampe torche, à coup sûr, elle était dans le noir complet. L'air était chargée en humidité et les odeurs de moisissures se faisaient prenantes. Le sol était cependant sec et le bruit de ses pas était amortis par l'épaisse couche d'humus qui recouvrait le parterre. et seules ces drôles de boules de poils grise roulaient entre ses jambes. Elle prenait d'ailleurs garde à ne pas leur marcher dessus. A mesure qu'elle progressait, elle se rendait compte que ces tunnels, à hauteur variable – elle devait courber l'échine par moments – étaient semblables à ceux que la Mudrost lui avait montrés. Ainsi, il y avait fort à parier qu'une ou plusieurs trappes d'accès existaient.

À présent que Shepard se trouvait à proximité, elle aurait plus de facilité à pouvoir localiser l'OmniTech du Lieutenant-Commandant. Pour le moment, elle avançait en aveugle dans ce dédale de couloirs et se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers l'endroit où semblait se trouver le soldat. Elle devait parfois faire demi-tour quand elle arrivait devant un cul-de-sac causé par un éboulement.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de recherche, et alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir de sortir de ce dédale… le Saint-Graal ! Non loin d'elle, au détour d'un énième couloir, se trouvait une échelle dans un état tout aussi pitoyable que celle qu'elle avait empruntée pour descendre dans ce dédale. Elle y grimpa et poussa très légèrement la trappe. Elle ne fit que dépasser le haut de son visage, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Les murs étaient lézardés, moisi par endroit. D'ailleurs, l'odeur était prenante mais pas encore dérangeante. Eireann fronça les sourcils et continua à observer les environs. Les couleurs étaient déserts et le sol était en pierre. Du marbre, à première vue. Shepard soupira. Elle aurait à faire attention à ses bruits de pas afin de ne pas être repéré. Elle activa son scan tactique qui qui l'alerta de la présence de deux ennemis sur sa droite, et d'un autre dans une pièce adjacente.

Eireann posa son regard sur les deux Mohyl'niks. Debout, de dos, les deux créatures ne semblaient pas l'avoir repérée. Leurs longs tentacules blancs s'agitaient de manière lascive, presque langoureuse, alors que les boutons bleus qu'ils avaient aux poignets brillaient d'une étrange lueur luminescente. Elle n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres et ne devait, en aucun cas, faire le moindre bruit. Elle poussa un peu plus la trappe et s'extirpa du boyau. Sans attendre, elle activa son camouflage, remit la trappe à sa place et déposa la première charge. Désormais, elle aurait à jouer entre son camouflage et les zones d'ombre pour ne pas être repérée et poser les charges explosives à intervalles réguliers. Éliminer qui que ce soit reviendrait à condamner l'Asiatique.

Elle quitta rapidement, mais tout en discrétion, la zone où se trouvaient les deux gardes armés. Abaissée, elle progressait avec précaution. Par moments, quand elle arrivait à un angle, elle se penchait légèrement et vérifiait que la voie était libre. Puis elle déposait un autre explosif. Elle ne rencontrait pas de difficultés majeures, ce qui l'inquiétait. _C'est trop facile._

Beaucoup trop facile. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la source du signal, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait presque pu passer par la porte d'entrée en y mettant un gros coup de pied que personne ne l'aurait interceptée. Quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

— _Et si c'était un piège ?_ suggéra la Mutilée _._

Pour une fois, Shepard devait admettre à contrecœur que son double avait peut-être raison. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette suggestion. Si c'était un piège, les Mohyl'nik lui seraient déjà tombés dessus à bras raccourcis depuis longtemps ! Qu'importe. Elle était allée trop loin pour tourner les talons maintenant. Le signal était de plus en plus proche. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle posait la main sur la porte fermée. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle allait voir à l'intérieur.

A peine eut-elle poussé la porte qu'une forte odeur attaqua ses narines, si violente qu'elle lui provoqua de sérieuses nausées. Elle porta sa main gantée à sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et elle dut attendre que les soubresauts se calment pour analyser la situation. Elle ne mit guère de temps à trouver la provenance de l'odeur : si elle avait vu des choses affreuses par le passé, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu une telle barbarie. Et le cadavre pourrissant de Yarna n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était préparée.

La Commandante s'approcha du soldat blessé. La tête de ce dernier dodelinait et elle voyait bien à quel point il peinait à rester conscient. Et s'il était trop tard ? Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Il respirait encore, il était toujours conscient, c'était l'essentiel. Eireann tenta d'attirer son attention. Il ne réagit qu'à peine lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Un lourd silence les enveloppait. Elle ne devait pas tarder. Il fallait qu'elle défasse les liens et qu'elle le sorte de là le plus rapidement possible. Elle regarda les menottes qui entravaient le soldat et grimaça : c'était du solide. Mais elle pouvait y arriver. Après avoir activé son OmniTech, elle programma la création d'une sorte de crochet afin de pouvoir crocheter les anneaux. Il fallait qu'elle soit rapide et discrète.

— _Grouille-toi Shepy putain ! T'as eu suffisamment d'idées de merde comme ça._

Eireann l'ignora et serra les dents alors qu'elle commençait à défaire les entraves qui maintenaient les pieds du soldat. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se décida à rouvrir l'œil.

Il était encore vaseux et avait du mal à distinguer le visage devant lui. Mais cette chevelure rousse, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son cœur fatigué fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine alors qu'il murmurait, la bouche pâteuse :

— Shepard ?

Eireann leva son regard vert émeraude vers l'officier blessé et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, des cliquetis s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Elle avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance. Pourtant, les créatures s'approchaient. Du moins, au moins une. Elle se releva rapidement et plaqua un peu trop brutalement une main sur les lèvres du jeune homme, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de se taire. Elle retira sa main, pianota rapidement sur son OmniTech pour activer son camouflage tactique.

 _Juste à temps !_ Une de ces affreuses choses à tentacules rentra dans la pièce, jetant un regard circulaire. Eireann se demandait comment il avait pu être alerté. L'avait-il seulement été ? Avait-elle fait du bruit en défaisant les liens ? Non, impossible. Shepard serra des dents à nouveau et s'approcha discrètement alors que le Mohyl'nik s'avançait vers Dae Hyun, qui releva difficilement la tête. Il n'était pas tout à fait libéré mais cette chose finirait par remarquer quelque chose. Eireann devait s'en débarrasser, coûte que coûte.

Par instinct, elle déplia son OmniLame au moment où son camouflage tactique tomba. La créature tourna seulement la tête à ce moment-là et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que la lame lui transperce la gorge. Un liquide vert poisseux s'écoula de sa plaie béante et inonda l'avant-bras de Shepard, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle retira la lame, dans un bruit écœurant de chair déchirée, et recula d'un pas pour laisser le corps de la créature s'écrouler au sol. Elle reporta vite son attention rapidement sur le soldat dont le regard se révulsait. Une légère panique étreignit la jeune femme qui désactiva son OmniTech. Elle posa de part et d'autre ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme pour le forcer à réagir. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il rouvrait l'œil. Elle y voyait une souffrance infinie mais aussi une douce lueur d'espoir. Avec une douceur extrême, elle écarta les mèches de cheveux qui avaient collé à son visage par le sang pour découvrir une peau tuméfiée. Une boule de bile se bloqua dans la gorge de Shepard dont le regard glissa sur l'œil droit du soldat. La longue plaie qui barrait son œil et qui fendait sa paupière commençait à se cicatriser. Le cœur du Commandant se serra avec violence dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre furieusement. La colère afflua dans ses veines tel un tsunami dévastateur. Le peu de patience qui restait à l'officier s'égrenait au fur et à mesure de son observation. Elle ôta le cathéter et un frisson d'horreur l'envahit alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le soldat. Elle comprenait, en croisant son regard, que son œil lui avait été arraché. Cette fois-ci, la haine était passée un niveau au-dessus alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait furieusement.

D'autres cliquetis s'élevèrent et Shepard grimaça ; l'absence de l'un des leurs avait dû rapidement être remarquée et elle devait désormais se dépêcher. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de détacher la main du soldat. Elle hésita, posa son regard sur les entailles profondes et soupira. Elle déchira un pan du t-shirt abîmé du soldat et le fourra sans grand ménagement dans sa bouche. Avec les tuyaux de la perfusion, elle fit un garrot sommaire et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

— Je suis navrée. Je n'ai pas le temps, souffla-t-elle.

L'œil unique du soldat s'écarquilla. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, pour qu'il ne se prépare pas à la douleur qui suivit. Elle abattit la lame sur le poignet du soldat et sectionna l'articulation à moitié abîmée. La main tomba au sol et la militaire termina termina de déchirer le T-shirt du Lieutenant-Commandant et l'enroula autour de son moignon, pour contenir un peu le sang. Avec le garrot, le flot était contenu mais le temps leur était compté. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, son absence avait été remarquée - ou IDA avait prévenu l'Amiral - et le Normandy était en route. Elle passa son bras sous l'épaule du soldat pour l'aider à se redresser.

— Tenez bon, je suis là, murmura-t-elle, plus pour se donner du courage à elle-même qu'à lui.

Le soldat resta silencieux, à moitié comateux, et rouvrit difficilement l'œil. Les émeraudes se plongèrent dans le charbon unique. Il souffla son nom à nouveau, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Elle ne répondit pas mais grommela sous le poids de son membre d'équipage. Elle allait en baver pour ressortir. Mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour faire sauter cet avant-poste.

— Vous pouvez marcher ? s'enquit-elle.

La réponse tarda à venir un peu alors qu'elle activait son camouflage tactique, pour se dissimuler de la vue de quiconque viendrait dans la pièce. Il répondit, dans un souffle :

— Je… crois.

Sa voix était mal assurée et il cherchait sûrement à se montrer brave. Les premiers pas furent difficiles et le soldat laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur. Vivement, le commandant posa sa main sur ses lèvres, pour retenir cette exclamation. Elle regardait autour d'elle, alors que la colère regagnait en intensité. Soutenant le lieutenant de son bras gauche, elle saisit son Carnifex. Eireann priait tous les dieux possibles pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur une horde de ces saletés. L'odeur du sang envahit ses narines, l'excitant un peu plus, et assombrissant son regard et ses pensées.

Ils avançaient lentement à travers le dédale de couloirs, dédale qu'elle avait mémorisé au mieux. Un bruit attira son attention et elle s'enfonça dans un recoin à l'ombre. La franc-tireur posa à nouveau sa main sur ses lèvres de son compagnon, essayant d'étouffer autant que possible ses gémissements pendant qu'elle-même retenait son souffle. Elle vit passer un Mohyl'nik, qui partait dans la direction opposée. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle vérifia que la voie était libre avant de ressortir. Son camouflage tactique ne les aiderait plus, et elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement cachée. Eireann n'avait pas le choix, elle devait essayer d'atteindre la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Sans bruit.

 _Mais quelle idée stupide que de m'être jetée dans ce merdier seule !_ Elle se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pris Samara avec elle dans le complexe. Certes, l'infiltration aurait été plus longue et plus ardue mais au moins, la Probatrice aurait su les protéger tous les deux. À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, Shepard sentait un liquide poisseux couler au travers des pans ouvert de son armure. Elle baissa un instant le regard et constata avec horreur que les plaies du soldat se rouvraient.

— Merde ! jura-t-elle à voix basse.

Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Et quand elle le regardait, elle voyait sa tête dodeliner. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Eireann essaya d'accélérer la cadence alors que des bruits s'élevaient derrière elle. Les geôliers s'étaient sûrement rendus compte de la disparition de leur prisonnier.

— Allez, soldat ! Un dernier effort !

Dae Hyun rouvrit l'œil et rassembla ses dernières forces. Peut-être l'énergie du désespoir. Eireann aurait adoré pouvoir emprunter les souterrains… Mais elle n'était même pas sûre que le Lieutenant-commandant ne soit en mesure de descendre une échelle. _Tant pis !_ Elle misait le tout pour le tout. Elle arriva au niveau de la trappe par laquelle elle était sortie un peu plus tôt et s'arrêta. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient d'eux. Elle activa une nouvelle fois son camouflage tactique, posa sa main sur les lèvres du soldat pour atténuer le bruit tant de son souffle que de ses gémissements et s'enfonça dans un coin d'ombre.

Elle regarda les deux Mohyl'nik passer à côté d'eux sans les voir, attendit quelques instants et sortit de son recoin. Les deux gardes qui se trouvaient sur sa droite au moment où elle était sortie des souterrains n'étaient plus là, sûrement à sa recherche. A mesure que les deux soldats progressaient, les couloirs semblaient devenir plus lumineux. De toute évidence, une sortie n'étaient pas loin. Shepard déboucha sur un autre couloir et une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit sur sa gauche. Elle était là, la sortie. Il fallait fournir un dernier effort. Les cliquetis menaçants se firent plus intenses dans leur dos alors que Shepard tentait d'accélérer le pas. Elle porta sa main à son oreille, pour contacter Samara. Il lui fallait un appui, quel qu'il soit. Avec un simple Carnifex et un soldat au tapis, Eireann savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin.

Eireann fit la brève erreur de se retourner un instant pour voir où se trouvaient leurs assaillants. Une lueur bleue s'éleva au loin avant qu'une sphère biotique n'explose non loin de sa tête, projetant des morceaux de plâtre et de briques sur le visage de l'officier. _Pas question d'abandonner._ Samara, déjà entourée d'un halo bleu, envoya une première attaque biotique contre un des ennemis, qui recula de plusieurs pas. L'oreillette de Shepard grésilla et une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas entendre de si tôt s'éleva.

— Commandant Shepard ! C'est Joker ! On arrive sur votre position ! Quelle est la situation ?

Eireann ne répondit pas tout de suite. _Seigneur ! Une lueur d'espoir dans ce bordel !_ Elle devait d'abord mettre le soldat en sécurité. Son impressionnante alliée biotique, elle, ne faiblissait pas dans ses attaques. D'une précision presque chirurgicale, la Probatrice envoyait projections et autres déchirures pour faire ralentir l'ennemi.

— Bon sang, Commandant, répondez ! Faites pas durer le suspense !  
— J'ai un soldat blessé, consentit enfin à répondre la jeune femme. Vous arrivez à point nommé !  
— Comme d'hab', s'exclama le timonier. Toujours là pour vous tirer du pétrin ! ETA 10 minutes Commandant !

Shepard restait silencieuse. _Que répondre à ça ?_ Elle s'enfonça dans les fourrés alors que les premiers Mohyl'nik quittaient leur avant-poste et des sphères volaient dangereusement dans sa direction. Les balles commençaient à siffler à ses oreilles. Elle grimaça quand l'une d'elle s'écrasa contre ses boucliers. Elle n'aurait pas à craindre le souffle de l'explosion : la couverture des arbres serait suffisante pour les protéger. Et cette protection serait d'autant plus efficace si elle était doublée d'une sphère de protection biotique générée par Samara.

Derrière un massif tronc d'arbre, elle allongea le blessé au sol. Son attention fut attirée par l'absence de bruits de combat. Elle se redressa et vit Samara, dont le visage surpris était tourné vers elle. Un des Mohyl'nik se tenait à une trentaine de mètres de l'Asari. . Ses tentacules tombèrent raidement le long de son corps. A ce simple geste, les autres cessèrent immédiatement leurs attaques. Sans comprendre, Shepard sortit précautionneusement sa tête de son couvert. C'est à ce moment que la créature décida de parler.

— Commandant Shepard… Vous avez enfin accepté votre reddition.

Eireann arqua un sourcil. Ces créatures croyaient vraiment qu'elle allait se rendre ? Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se contenta d'observer la créature, cet éternel rictus de mauvais augure aux lèvres. Le Mohyl'nik la somma une première fois de se rendre.

— Samara. Mettez-vous à l'abri, demanda Eireann, d'un ton trop calme.

La Probatrice obtempéra alors que leur adversaire sommait une seconde fois Shepard de se rendre. Avec une lenteur affolante, voyant que ces ennemis attendaient sa réaction, elle glissa sa main dans une des pochettes de son armure pour en sortir le détonateur. Elle continuait de fixer la créature, d'un air toujours aussi mesquin. Son sourire s'élargit et son regard s'illumina d'une brève lueur de folie alors qu'elle appuyait finalement sur le bouton.

— Bon voyage en enfer, grommela t-elle.

Samara eut tout juste le temps de créer sa sphère de protection que l'explosion retentit. Shepard en ressentit le souffle et sourit de plaisir. Son OmniTech ne détectait plus aucune signature ennemie alentour. Un gémissement attira son attention et Eireann posa son regard sur Dae Hyun, encore plus pâle. Samara activa son OmniTech et scanna le soldat alors qu'Eireann se laissait tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Elle le redressa en position semi-assise et cala le dos de l'officier contre sa poitrine. Il était trempé, d'un mélange de sang et de sueur. Le regard de Samara se fit inquiet.

— Commandant… Il est dans un état critique.

L'Humaine le savait déjà. Mais l'esprit d'Eireann avait complètement déconnecté. La Probatrice prit une profonde inspiration et signala leur présence au vaisseau militaire en approche. Pendant ce temps, Shepard entama un lent mouvement de balancier avec le haut de son corps, alors qu'elle posait son menton contre le haut du crâne du soldat.

— Tenez bon, Hwang. Le Normandy arrive. Vous êtes en sécurité, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, le tenant plus fermement dans ses bras, comme si elle cherchait à le bercer. Restez avec moi.

Elle ne savait pas s'il l'entendait. Sa respiration était lourde, difficile. Et Eireann sentait l'inquiétude prendre le pas sur la rage. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il avait subi tant de choses. La main du Commandant chercha celle du blessé et elle y entremêla ses doigts. Dae Hyun ne fit que rouvrir l'œil, mais Shepard n'attendait rien de particulier. Elle voulait simplement lui signifier sa présence.

Dans son oreillette, Joker annonça leur arrivée imminente sur zone. Elle resserra son emprise sur le jeune homme. Elle aurait aimé lui appliquer du médigel, mais les blessures étaient trop graves pour être soignées comme ça. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. L'œil valide du soldat roula dans son orbite et le souffle d'Eireann se coupa.

— Non… Non, tu vas rester éveillé, dit-elle en le giflant doucement sur la joue, pour le forcer à se réveiller. Tu vas pas lâcher prise maintenant !

Dae Hyun réagit à nouveau et tenta de rester éveillé. Elle voyait l'effort surhumain qu'il faisait pour rester conscient. Le commandant posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. La main du jeune homme serra doucement la sienne. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler. Difficilement.

— Je croyais… que le mot d'ordre… c'était… c'était pas de… retour en arrière.

Oui. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait dit pour les Mudrost, les condamnant à leur sort. Le soldat toussa, cracha un peu de sang. Sa respiration se fit sifflante Eireann releva un peu plus la tête du jeune homme, pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu mieux.

— Je sais.  
— Alors… Pourquoi…

Il n'y eut pas de suite à sa question et Eireann comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour l'instant. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait les moteurs du Normandy. Les secours arrivaient. Elle baissa son regard sur Dae Hyun. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais au moins, il serait sauf. Elle murmura pour elle-même.

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner.

Samara revint rapidement auprès du Commandant alors que le Normandy se posait dans la clairière. Elle scanna à nouveau le Lieutenant-Commandant : les rares données médicales qu'elle pourrait avoir pourraient aider Chakwas, au moins le temps de stabiliser le soldat jusqu'à atteindre les Onisowo. Cortez sortit de la soute pour récupérer le Kodiak subtilisé par le duo pendant que Grunt et Garrus venaient à leur rencontre. Le Turien se précipita à ses côtés.

— Merde, Shepard. Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— C'est pas moi. C'est Hwang. Portez-le, Grunt, et foncez au Normandy ! commanda-t-elle. Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

Grunt grogna avant de prendre l'inconscient dans ses bras. La carrure massive du Krogan s'éloigna rapidement alors que Garrus aidait le Commandant à se relever. Eireann resta un moment sans bouger. Elle voyait le Normandy au loin et devinait des formes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il était sauf. Elle avait réussi. Le soulagement l'envahit et la fit chanceler Le Turien la rattrapa et l'aida à retourner au vaisseau.

Il était sauf.


	23. Reinstatement

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Le vaisseau était silencieux. Grunt n'avait pas attendu un seul instant pour emmener le soldat à la baie médicale. Tous observaient le soldat mutilé, une expression de dégoût mêlée à de la peine sur le visage. Eireann, elle, ne supportait désormais plus la vision de ce corps meurtri. Sur le coup, la Mutilée avait raison et Shepard le savait très bien. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et se sentait responsable de la quasi extermination des Mudrost, de la mort de l'Alagbato et de l'état critique du soldat. Elle aurait à vivre avec désormais. Elle craignait de perdre en plus la confiance de son équipage. Tout s'étiolait entre ses mains et elle perdait le contrôle.

Hannah, plus loin, observait sa fille avec attention. Même si leurs contacts avaient été rares par le passé, elle connaissait trop bien sa chair pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement mais la mère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle resta immobile, les bras croisés dans le dos, et n'adressa pas un regard au commandant lorsque celle-ci passa près d'elle. Une lourde tension s'installa brièvement entre les deux femmes. L'heure des explications approchait, Eireann le savait. Mais l'Amiral avait la délicatesse de lui laisser le temps de revenir de sa mission improvisée. La seule à offrir un mot de réconfort à la militaire fut Samara.

— Vous avez bien fait, Shepard. Le Lieutenant-commandant a une chance de s'en tirer, et c'est grâce à vous.

Le regard que lui jeta Eireann fit comprendre à la Probatrice que l'Humaine ne croyait qu'à moitié en son discours. Les deux coéquipières se séparèrent et après que Shepard se fut débarrassée de son armure, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Dae Hyun. À mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la baie médicale, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à en devenir erratique. Elle se mit soudain à craindre de voir le visage grave de Chakwas lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Le rond central de la porte était rouge et le commandant resta immobile devant celle-ci. Il n'était pas difficile d'entendre le remue-ménage qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte et elle n'allait pas les déranger.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Garrus, dont les mandibules s'agitaient lentement. Impossible de savoir ce que pouvait penser le Turien ni s'il lui reprochait son action. Avec douceur, il posa sa main froide sur la joue de la militaire qui se déroba. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Ces derniers temps, elle oscillait entre proximité et distance. Il la laissa s'éloigner pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et reporta son regard sur la porte. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait déjà perdu des hommes, lui aussi.. Certains étaient morts sous ses yeux. Là, Eireann subissait de plein fouet l'inquiétude qu'un officier pouvait ressentir quand un de ses éléments était dans un état critique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le vivait mais s'en rappelait-elle ? Il savait ses souvenirs encore en morceaux et que le fil rouge de sa vie n'était pas clair. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail mais il préféra se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle quand il nota qu'elle avait commencé à gratter, avec nervosité, le dos de sa main. La peau rougissait déjà, il était inutile qu'elle se blesse. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement.

— Il va s'en sortir, Eireann. Hwang est solide… Après tout, son nez est toujours en place alors que je lui ai cassé deux fois, déclara-t-il dans une vague tentative d'humour.

Tentative qui ne trouva pas son public, bien au contraire. Eireann le foudroya du regard et rétorqua sèchement.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Garrus ! assena-t-elle.  
— Je sais, la rassura-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle. Mais il faut que tu te détendes…  
— Comment ? tempêta-t-elle. J'ai un officier qui est à deux doigts de mourir, Tali est dans le coma et tu voudrais… que je me détende ?

Elle avait explosé. Sa colère ne surprit pas Garrus, qui resta silencieux. Il soupira et préféra attendre que Shepard se calme.

Eireann prit de profondes inspirations à plusieurs reprises. Elle était effectivement tendue. Chakwas était un bon médecin militaire et elle savait que le Normandy filait vers la position des Onisowo. Si ces derniers avaient réussi à lui sauver la vie, ils pourraient le faire pour Dae Hyun et Tali également. Les yeux verts d'Eireann se reportèrent sur la baie médicale, dont les vitres étaient encore obstruées. Au bout de longues minutes, le rond central devint vert. Douloureusement, le cœur du commandant se serra. Chakwas sortit de l'aile médicalisée et s'approcha de son officier, l'air grave.

— Comment vont-ils ? s'inquiéta Shepard.  
— Tali'Zorah est bien plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air, la rassura Chakwas. J'ai réussi à contenir les premières blessures. J'ai pris le parti de la plonger dans un coma artificiel. Il sera plus simple de contrôler la situation son état se dégrade.  
— C _'est de ta faute, tout ça !_ se moqua la Mutilée.

Eireann eut un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche invisible. Chakwas avait omis ce qui l'inquiétait le plus…

— Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'en est-il du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang ? insista Shepard, la voix légèrement agacée par cette rétention d'information.  
— Son état est… critique. Pas autant que le vôtre à la sortie du module, mais nous n'avons pas d'implants pour le stabiliser. J'ai détecté un haut taux de toxicité dans son sang, sans compter un nombre important de produits d'origine inconnue. Il est en urgence vitale.

Chakwas ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Elle se contenta d'attendre une réaction de la part du commandant, à l'instar de Garrus mais il n'y eut rien. Le visage d'Eireann s'était fermé et seule une brève lueur de haine avait illuminé son regard émeraude. Le médecin militaire préféra rester silencieuse tandis que le Turien observait avec plus d'attention le visage de sa compagne. Le commandant tourna les talons et se retira, sans dire un mot de plus. Garrus soupira. La main de Chakwas se posa sur son épaule.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Commandant, Garrus, le rassura-t-elle. Il est normal qu'elle soit en colère. Après tout, elle a traversé bien des choses. L'état du Lieutenant-Commandant et de Tali n'ont pas du raviver de bons souvenirs.  
— Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les décisions qu'elle prendra, avoua le Turien. Soyons honnêtes, elle est instable. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous et ces aliens sont bien plus puissants que nous technologiquement parlant. Une seule erreur pourrait nous entraîner dans un chaos sans fin.

Chakwas fronça les sourcils et regarda la porte de l'ascenseur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Non. Et je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Le médecin hocha la tête et retira sa main de l'épaule du Turien. Elle se retourna vers la baie médicale et souffla.

— J'espère qu'elle ne nous mènera pas au fond du gouffre.

Garrus ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Il avait le regard rivé sur la porte de l'infirmerie et n'avait pu qu'entrevoir le soldat inconscient. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de son traumatisme sur Mekoça. Malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait pour l'Humain, il le remerciait intérieurement d'avoir risqué bien des choses pour sauver la vie d'Eireann : il ne l'oublierait pas. Il hésita à aller dénicher Shepard, où qu'elle se cachât mais une annonce de Traynor dans l'intercom l'en dissuada ; l'amiral demandait à voir le commandant. Le cœur du Turien fit un bond dans sa poitrine lors de leur trajet vers Mekoça pour aller retrouver Samara et Shepard, tout l'équipage avait vu l'amiral littéralement fulminer. Par moments, des mots comme « insubordination » ou « inconscience » avaient franchi le barrage de ses lèvres pincées à l'extrême. _Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Shepard à l'heure actuelle._

Sur la passerelle de commandement, face à la carte de la galaxie du Triangle, Hannah se tenait raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés dans son dos. Elle dardait un regard furieux sur l'hologramme cartographique et personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Même Joker, qui voulut annoncer leur arrivée prochaine dans le nouveau système révélé par les Onisowo, préféra se taire. Eireann avait rejoint sa mère sur le pont supérieur sans aucune crainte. Elle la confronterait, sûre d'elle, sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Les relations entre la mère et la fille avaient toujours été teintées d'une forme de respect, mais aussi de rancœur due à l'éloignement forcé par leurs obligations respectives. Les deux Shepard se faisaient désormais face.

Hannah entraîna Eireann à l'écart. Consciente que la légitimité de sa fille en tant que commandant peinerait à être retrouvée, elle préférait lui exposer son ressentiment en privé. Après être arrivée sur la passerelle de communication et avoir fait disparaître de sa vue le moindre navigateur, l'amiral se tourna vivement vers sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise le plus possible, même si l'envie de gifler sa progéniture la démangeait furieusement. Mais Eireann avait trente-huit ans désormais, et elle devait avoir une raison d'agir de façon aussi insensée.

Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard dans un lourd silence. Hannah gardait ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine tandis que sa fille, elle, les avait dans son dos. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prononça un mot pendant un moment qui sembla être une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que Hannah ne décide de briser ce mutisme.

— Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire...

Rien de plus. Eireann savait ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Elle resta encore silencieuse un moment et se contenta de répondre.

— Vous n'auriez pas approuvé.

Hannah grimaça. _Touchée._ Le commandant connaissait sa mère sur le bout des doigts. Elle aurait espéré une réponse dans le même ton mais elle ne s'était pas attendue au vouvoiement. Tant pis si elle se sentait blessée. L'amiral se redressa et croisa ses bras dans son dos. Un sourire narquois commença à étirer les lèvres d'Eireann.

— Qu'en savez-vous, Commandant ? Si vous m'aviez exposé vos motifs, j'aurais sûrement approuvé.  
— Pas le moins du monde, Amiral. Je vous connais, rétorqua le Commandant. D'autant plus que je vous rappelle que vous ne m'avez pas officiellement réintégrée dans vos rangs. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'en remettre à vos décisions.

Le regard émeraude d'Hannah se teinta d'une lueur colérique. Eireann cherchait décidément les ennuis, mais surtout, elle voulait acculer sa mère dos au mur. Leur relation avait toujours été conflictuelle.

— Ne me poussez à bout, Commandant. Je cherche seulement à comprendre pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi. Vous avez entraîné dans cette mission insensée un membre de cet équipage et risqué sa vie, subtilisé une navette et de nombreux explosifs...

À mesure qu'Hannah énumérait les infractions de sa fille, sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus, montait toujours plus haut dans les aigus, sous le regard satisfait d'Eireann. Elle lui rappela notamment qu'elle avait été jusqu'à prendre en otage une Alagbato quand ils étaient sur Alaba. Le commandant ne broncha pas, resta parfaitement silencieuse et immobile seuls ses yeux pétillaient de cet éclat provoquant qui poussa l'amiral à finalement exploser.

— … Et je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi !

Ça par contre, Eireann ne s'y était pas réellement préparé mais elle ne fut pas déstabilisée pour autant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et préféra répondre sur un ton solennel, respectueux.

— J'ai fait tout ceci en connaissance de cause…  
— _Et en parfaite inconscience, rappela la Mutilée,_ restée silencieuse tout du long _. J'te rappelle que t'as tendance à faire des conneries plus grosses que toi.  
_ — Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, Eireann ? demanda Hannah. Pourquoi avoir demandé à IDA de mentir et de dissimuler ton absence ? Si tu étais si sûre de ta décision et de ton action, pourquoi me l'avoir cachée ?

Shepard fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Parce que tu m'en aurais empêché. Ne mens pas ! rugit Eireann en voyant sa mère prête à intervenir. Tu as tellement peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose désormais que tu serais prête à m'enfermer dans une pièce sans issue pour être sûre que je sois en sécurité.

Hannah avait avancé d'un pas tandis qu'Eireann avait reculé.

— Mais je ne peux pas être enfermée toute ma vie ! continua le commandant. Et maintenant qu'on est coincés ici, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, à ne rien faire.  
— Eireann…  
— J'ai pas fini ! l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. Le Lieutenant-commandant Hwang avait besoin de secours. Il n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'à notre intervention. Et je…

Shepard se coupa à nouveau, saisie par des tremblements qu'elle ne réussit pas à contrôler alors qu'Hannah avança à nouveau d'un pas suivi d'un autre jusqu'à finalement réussir à atteindre sa fille. Avec une douceur inattendue, la mère attira contre elle son enfant et posa une main dans ses cheveux. Eireann termina finalement sa phrase.

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas de subir tout ça à cause de moi !  
— Personne ne mérite ce qu'il a vécu. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles.

Hannah s'écarta quelque peu de sa fille et prit soin d'observer son visage. Le regard de son enfant fuyait le sien mais il était toujours teinté d'une expression étrange, comme si elle était tourmentée par quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle voulait fuir. l'amiral n'eut guère le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage que le commandant s'écarta de nouveau d'elle.

— Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus, concéda Eireann. C'est un comportement inexcusable et j'aurais dû prendre la mesure de mes actions.

Hannah eut un geste de la main, pour faire taire l'officier en faute.

— C'est une erreur, oui. En plus d'avoir été blessée en tant que mère, je l'ai aussi été dans ma position d'officier commandant. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu restes ma subordonnée. Mais il nous faut clarifier ton statut.

Le commandant leva les yeux vers l'officier et ses sourcils finirent de se froncer pour ne former qu'une simple ligne.

— Tu n'es toujours pas officiellement réintégrée dans les rangs de l'Alliance et nous en sommes les seuls représentants. Même si nous sommes des exilés, nous devons rester unis sous une même bannière. La décision te revient, Eireann.

Et comme pour laisser le choix à sa fille, l'amiral sortit de sa poche les plaques d'identification qui lui avaient été remises par le lieutenant-commandant Hwang il y avait six ans de cela. Elle resta ainsi immobile, le bras tendu, à attendre que la militaire face à elle prenne sa décision.

Eireann hésitait. En était-elle seulement capable ?

— _Tu es une incapable. Toutes tes décisions n'ont été que des erreurs, susurra la Mutilée._

Non, ses décisions n'avaient pas toutes été des erreurs. Si elle ne se rappelait pas de tout, elle restait persuadée qu'elle avait réussi des choses. Elle observa les plaques, qui s'agitaient doucement dans le vide… et finit par se saisir du pendentif. Longtemps, elle regarda les inscriptions gravées sur le métal et un sourire presque nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi que tu aies pu penser ou croire, Eireann, tu es bien plus capable que tu ne le penses.

Elle se redressa, enfila les plaques, et finit par saluer l'amiral. Hannah lui rendit son salut puis activa son OmniTech.

— Tu as beaucoup de rapports à lire pour te mettre à jour. Il va aussi falloir retrouver ta légitimité aux yeux de l'équipage. Il a beaucoup souffert et il serait de bon ton que tu retrouves cette dynamique que tu avais avec lui avant tout ça.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'enquit la jeune femme en activant à son tour son appareil orange.  
— Je te laisse le commandement du Normandy. Je resterai en retrait pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Je me fais vieille, tu sais… Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une petite retraite, se moqua Hannah.

Le commandant grimaça mais ne répliqua rien. Elle regarda les nombreux rapports affluer, ne fut guère surprise de voir le nom de Cooper passer par moments. Elle s'y pencherait plus tard. Pour l'heure, leur priorité était de rejoindre les Onisowo et de prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles à Dae Hyun.

— Je te laisse aller te changer, commença Hannah. Ton autorité passera aussi par ton uniforme. En attendant, je vais rassembler l'équipage pour leur annoncer ton retour dans la chaîne de commandement.  
— Reçu… Amiral.  
— Oh et… Une dernière chose, Eireann… Je tolère mal l'insubordination. J'ose espérer qu'il s'agira de la dernière fois que tu prendras une décision sans m'en faire part.

Malgré le sourire affiché sur le visage d'Hannah, qui semblait illuminer son visage, Eireann n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la menace dissimulée. Sa mère était réputée pour ne laisser passer aucune désobéissance et certains actes pouvaient se payer très cher. Le commandant se contenta de hocher la tête et quitta la passerelle de communication.

Son crochet par sa cabine fut rapide. Elle enfila rapidement son pantalon militaire bleu nuit. Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour celui qui n'était pas aux motifs camouflages, quand elle ne portait pas l'uniforme d'officier. Elle enfila un débardeur noir propre, cacha ses dogtags sous sa veste d'uniforme renforcée et vérifia rapidement son apparence. Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine et elle resta un long moment immobile. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, bloqua son souffle et expira. Elle fit cet exercice à plusieurs reprises alors que, dans le coin de son œil, elle voyait la Mutilée ricaner. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort de se moquer : quel piètre commandant elle faisait ! Elle craignait d'affronter ses hommes, leurs regards. Comment retrouver sa légitimé à leurs yeux ? _Un simple uniforme ne suffira pas !_

— Peut-être… que je peux leur dire que ce que j'ai fait pour le Lieutenant-Commandant Hwang, je pourrais le faire pour eux !  
— _Mensonge. Encore un de plus. Tu sais très bien pourquoi t'y as été…_

La Mutilée éclata d'un rire froid tandis qu'Eireann la regardait, un instant, sans comprendre. Après tout, si elle avait été jusqu'à plonger tête baissée pour sauver Dae Hyun, elle le ferait pour un autre… Comme elle l'avait fait pour Amanda Kenson. L'Autre continuait à rire, visiblement très amusée par la naïveté de Shepard, comme elle se plaisait à le lui rappeler constamment.

— Si tu as une meilleure option, renchérit Shepard, au lieu de te moquer, je t'en prie !  
— _Débrouilles-toi, gamine ! Je préfère profiter du spectacle._

L'officier supérieur soupira, replaça d'un geste mécanique sa veste d'uniforme et sortit de sa cabine. Être entourée de monde lui permettrait d'oublier un instant cette affreuse présence.

Quand elle arriva sur la passerelle de commandement, elle affronta les regards de certains navigateurs. Difficile de savoir ce que les uns et les autres ressentaient, étaient-ils soulagés de la voir reprendre son poste ? Ou était-ce le contraire ? Certains devaient sûrement préférer la poigne de fer d'Hannah, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient risqué, par sa faute, de se faire arrêter par un peuple alien quelque peu hostile… Et ils étaient coincés à des millions d'années lumières de la Voie Lactée sans espoir de retour. Les poings du commandant se serrèrent alors qu'elle s'approcha de la carte de la galaxie. Samantha tourna un regard chaleureux vers elle et un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de l'officier en communication alors qu'elle souffla, à voix basse.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Commandant Shepard.


	24. Inversion

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Le mess était vide, à l'exception de Shepard et Miranda, debout l'une à côté de l'autre, une tasse de café à la main. Le regard du Commandant était rivé sur la vitre de l'infirmerie, toujours opaque. D'une oreille quelque peu distraite, Eireann écoutait les propos de l'ex-officier de Cerberus. Cette dernière la félicitait d'avoir opté pour un rapprochement avec ses coéquipiers et membres d'équipages. Il n'était pas rare de voir, ces derniers temps, la jeune femme échanger ne serait-ce qu'une boisson chaude avec un soldat ou un navigateur. Au moins, on ne pouvait reprocher à Shepard de ne pas tenter de combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre elle et ses hommes. Alors que Miranda allait reprendre la parole, la voix d'IDA s'éleva à travers l'intercom.

— Commandant Shepard ?

L'ex-officier de Cerberus replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'Eireann répondait.

— Oui, IDA ?  
— Nous sommes à deux heures d'Iwalaaye. J'ai pris l'initiative de prévenir les Onisowo de notre arrivée ainsi que de l'urgence médicale du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang et de Tali'Zorah.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le sauvetage de l'officier capturé. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'infirmerie, ne supportant pas de voir l'état du jeune homme. Pourtant, elle restait à proximité. Par moments, Liara ou Garrus lui tenaient compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Miranda qui était à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail du mess et posa son regard sur les vitres de l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait besoin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

— Il est solide, votre Lieutenant-commandant, confirma Miranda. Chakwas l'a stabilisé. Et même si les soins sont primaires, il reprend déjà des couleurs. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas le voir, Commandant ?

Shepard se raidit quelque peu et préféra porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, pour cacher son trouble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment silencieuse.

— C'est difficile. Même si l'Amiral me répète assez souvent que je ne suis pas responsable de son état, je me dis que…  
— Vous vous dites que si vous étiez intervenue plus tôt, il ne serait pas aussi amoché, termina Miranda. Sauf que vous ne pouviez pas tout prévoir. Je vais être honnête : par le passé, je vous ai suivie sous mille feux aveuglément parce que j'avais confiance en vous. Et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hwang ne change rien, j'ai toujours confiance en vous.

Eireann se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui lui adressa un sourire amical.

— Vous êtes une femme bien, Shepard. Vous l'avez toujours été. Et il ne se serait pas sacrifié pour vous si vous n'en valiez pas la peine.  
— Je suppose que vous dites la vérité, Miranda. Mais j'ai parfois des doutes quant au fait d'avoir été une femme « bien ».

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de la biotique brune qui secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux ondulés remuèrent avec douceur sur ses épaules.

— Vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Mais croyez-moi, vous en valez la peine, bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

Le Commandant se contenta d'opiner du chef alors que ses yeux émeraudes se posaient à leur tour sur les vitres de l'infirmerie. Chakwas y passait un temps incroyablement long. Elle refusait souvent de quitter le chevet de son patient. C'était Miranda ou Liara, au choix, qui se relayaient et insistaient pour que le médecin militaire aille se reposer.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, sur la passerelle de commandement, Eireann veilla à ce que chacun soit prêt au débarquement bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore décidé du lieu de permission des soldats. En effet, elle n'avait aucune information sur Iwalaaye et son peuple, les Akoni. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils avaient contacté les Onisowo. D'après les rapports de sa mère, cependant, elle avait vite compris que le Superviseur vouait une certaine affection au le personnel du Normandy. Une occasion, d'ailleurs, de tenter de le rencontrer afin de le remercier des soins dont elle avait bénéficié. Elle aurait tout le temps de se consacrer plus tard à d'éventuelles relations avec ces Akoni.

Une chose était cependant certaine : tôt ou tard, ils auraient besoin d'un point d'ancrage, d'une terre d'accueil définitive. Elle avait déjà depuis longtemps abandonné l'infime espoir d'un retour dans la Voie Lactée : ils n'avaient pas la technologie nécessaire.

Une navigatrice avait pourtant supposé que les Onisowo la possédaient. Si l'équipage caressait l'espoir de cette éventualité, Eireann, elle, la rejetait en bloc. Elle avait de moins en moins envie de retrouver la Voie Lactée. Ses souvenirs peinaient à se remettre en place et les rares bribes qui acceptaient de remonter à sa mémoire n'étaient que peine, douleur et désolation. _Quel intérêt de me confronter à ça ?_ Elle ne se rappelait que de Londres en ruines. Et même si tout avait été reconstruit… Non, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de retourner chez elle.

— _Tu fuis_ , constata simplement la Mutilée.

C'était la solution la plus simple. La fuite était de toute façon l'alternative la moins douloureuse pour Shepard. Son esprit s'était tant déconnecté qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que James lui parlait.

Le colosse n'avait eu aucun mal à noter que son officier ne l'écoutait pas et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts devant ses yeux.

— Commandant ? Shepard ! interpella-t-il un premier temps sans succès.

Aucune réaction. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton tout en frappant de ses énormes mains.

— Lola !

Plusieurs fois, les paupières de Shepard clignèrent. Elle regarda James, hébétée. Dans sa quête de s'assurer que tout le monde se préparait, elle s'était retrouvée dans la soute sans s'en rendre compte. Ces derniers temps, elle peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. De plus, reprendre le rythme du commandement n'était pas chose aisée pour la jeune femme. Par moments, son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Finies les longues nuits à ne pas avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit ! Et même si ça n'avait duré qu'un temps, le Commandant avait déjà pris goût à cette vie plus simple. Néanmoins, elle avait accepté de reprendre les choses en main, et revenir à la tête du Normandy signifiait mettre les bouchées doubles. Elle offrit un sourire contrit à James.

— Excusez-moi, Vega. J'étais ailleurs.  
— Ça, pour être ailleurs ! J'étais en train de vous faire mon rapport...

Il n'était pas vexé mais le sourire qu'il arborait agrandit celui de la jeune femme.

— … mais dites-moi tout de suite si ça vous emmerde, termina-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie.  
— Non, pas du tout… Vous disiez… quoi ?  
— Vous avez vraiment rien écouté, hein ? Je disais que les gars étaient prêts. Toutes les affaires ont été rassemblées et Ash a terminé d'en faire l'inventaire. Tout ce qu'on attend, c'est de savoir où on va débarquer.

Shepard soupira : elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le Lieutenant Vega posa sa lourde dextre sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Si j'peux vous donner un conseil, Lola… Les gars ont besoin de respirer de l'air pur, de fouler le sol d'une planète.

 _Évidemment_. Elle-même n'était pas contre cette idée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait foulé le sol d'une planète… Son regard rencontra celui de Kinath et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle s'excusa auprès de James et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers la Mudrost. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation des survivants, continuant de se fustiger pour la quasi-extermination de ce peuple, et c'était une réalité qu'elle avait bien du mal à supporter. Mais la nouvelle chef du Peuple des Sages accueillit le Commandant avec son étrange sourire, ce sourire qui avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

— Je sais ce que vous venez faire, Commandant. Ce n'est pas la peine.

L'officier fronça les sourcils, submergée par une vague d'incompréhension, et Kinath précisa sa pensée.

— Vous excuser. Vous n'avez pas à porter la responsabilité de ce tragique événement sur vos épaules. Des erreurs ont été commises, mais pas par vous.  
— Il n'empêche… que j'aurais sûrement pu sauver bien plus de monde si j'avais pris les bonnes décisions, renchérit Eireann.  
— Quelles bonnes décisions, Commandant ? questionna la Mudrost. Il n'y avait ni bonnes ni mauvaises décisions. Vous avez fait votre devoir. Vous avez suivi votre instinct. Vous êtes une guerrière, Commandant. Ne vous fustigez pas.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Vingt survivants. C'était tout ce qu'il restait des Mudrost. Ils ne survivraient pas. Le cœur lourd, le Commandant quitta la Mudrost pour retourner sur le pont supérieur et alla retrouver Joker dans le cockpit. À peine fut-elle arrivée qu'il lui annonça que leur approche était imminente. Il n'attendait plus que ses ordres afin de savoir où s'amarrer. Sans réfléchir, Eireann lui répondit.

— Faites une demande d'appontage à la Cité onisowo, Joker. Nous n'allons pas débarquer dans l'immédiat sur Iwalaaye.  
— Bien reçu, Shepard !

Les mains du timonier virevoltèrent sur les écrans alors qu'il se connectait à l'ansible de la flotte Onisowo. La voix blasée d'un opérateur s'éleva dans la cabine de pilotage.

— Premier Adjoint à la Sécurité Pat'ed. Veuillez décliner votre identité et le motif de votre approche.  
— Je suis le Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, pilote du SSV Normandy SR-2. Deux de nos membres d'équipage sont grièvement blessés. Notre arrivée était prévue.

Le silence se fit dans la cabine alors que Shepard croisait les bras. L'Onisowo mit un certain temps à répondre. Puis, à nouveau, sa voix indifférente s'éleva.

— Rendez-vous sur la plateforme d'atterrissage B-44, vous serez au plus proche du bâtiment médical. Un opérateur vous signalera votre emplacement à votre approche. J'annonce votre arrivée au Superviseur. Premier Adjoint à la Sécurité Pat'ed, terminé.

Eireann haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre un Onisowo ni même d'en voir un. Elle n'avait pour ça que les descriptions étranges des divers rapports que sa mère lui avait transmis. Elle s'imaginait d'ailleurs bien des choses et la voix laconique de cet adjoint à la sécurité lui faisait craindre un peuple apathique. Elle resta derrière le fauteuil du pilote alors qu'il commençait à rejoindre la zone d'appontage désignée. Sans un mot, le timonier effectua des gestes mécaniques. Ses doigts virevoltèrent sur les interfaces orangées du panneau de commande du vaisseau militaire. Shepard l'observait, l'œil vif. Elle l'avait vu et observé tant de fois. Il avait toujours cette manie d'enfoncer sa casquette sur la tête avant de commencer à opérer ses manœuvres.

Le Commandant releva la tête et reporta son attention sur la cité alien qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure devant eux. L'impressionnante plateforme spatiale était en orbite autour d'une planète… bleue, beaucoup plus bleue que la Terre. Eireann fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'avant. IDA, un sourire sur le visage, dissipa les interrogations de son officier.

— La planète est composée à plus de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent d'eau. Les premières données topographiques que je reçois atteste de la présence de nombreuses îles, de taille variable.  
— Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est où est-ce que les Akoni vivent ! intervint Joker. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, vous imaginez s'ils sont aussi nombreux que, je sais pas moi, la population terrienne ? Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'espace.

Le timonier resta un bref instant silencieux.

— À moins que ça ne soit des genres de Hanari et qu'ils soient capable de vivre dans l'eau ? Un autre peuple gélatineux rose et tentaculaire, ça serait fantastique ! se moqua-t-il doucement.  
— On verra ça plus tard, trancha le Commandant. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

Sa voix s'était faite étrangement sèche et un grognement agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. En plus de ses difficultés de concentration, elle était de nouveau facilement irritée. Un rire mesquin lui parvint aux oreilles et l'Irlandaise se raidit. Dans le coin de son œil, elle vit la Mutilée, visiblement bien amusée par ses pensées. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la nervosité, spasme qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré d'IDA qui s'était tournée vers elle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Shepard ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.  
— Non. Tout va bien, répondit froidement la militaire en lui tournant le dos.

Le timonier et sa compagne échangèrent un bref regard mais aucun des deux ne jugea utile d'en dire plus. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer la situation stressante dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son officier de leur atterrissage que ce dernier avait déjà quitté le cockpit. Joker soupira alors qu'il regardait la silhouette de Shepard s'éloigner. Il s'inquiétait pour son amie : la seule fois où il l'avait vu autant sur la défensive, c'était il y a six ans en arrière. Il se rappelait surveiller les constantes que son armure enregistrait et ne put museler son inquiétude en voyant que son stress augmentait drastiquement. Et il craignait qu'à nouveau, Shepard ne retombe dans les mêmes travers : angoisser et se replier sur elle-même jusqu'à se sacrifier. La main froide d'IDA se posa sur la sienne alors qu'il hochait la tête : il aurait tout le temps d'en toucher un mot au Commandant.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit sur quatre médecins onisowo qui pénétrèrent dans le vaisseau. Ils avaient été prévenus par le Premier Adjoint à la Sécurité de l'arrivée du Normandy et le Superviseur les avait pressés d'aller sur le vaisseau humain. Il avait pris soin d'envoyer un message à l'Amiral pour s'excuser de son absence : il ne pourrait pas les accueillir, son état de santé commençait à décliner. Eireann ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un « o » parfait alors qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois l'apparence des Onisowo. La surprise passée, elle esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'elle les analysait plus en détail. Tels que les rapports l'indiquaient, ils avaient en effet des sortes de polygones sous leur peau orangée bariolée de vert. Elle les trouvait fascinants tout autant qu'étranges. Trois des quatre médecins avaient une douceur et une lenteur presque exagérée dans leur mouvement alors qu'ils s'attelaient à déplacer les deux corps inconscients sur des brancards automatisés tandis que l'un d'entre-eux restait légèrement en retrait, surveillant les opérations de transferts d'un air concerné et concentré. L'équipe médicale s'éloigna d'un pas rapide qui contrastait fortement avec la lenteur mesurée de leurs gestes. Une lourde main se posa sur l'épaule du Commandant, qui sursauta.

— Venez avec moi, Commandant. Je vais vous mener à la baie médicale. Vous saurez où venir prendre des nouvelles.

Eireann hocha la tête. Elle activa cependant son OmniTech et envoya un message à Ashley. Sa mère avait été claire sur la reprise de commandement de sa fille : elle resterait en retrait et n'interviendrait qu'en cas de force majeure. Le reste du temps, Eireann se devait d'agir comme si l'Amiral n'était pas présente à bord. Shepard déléguait donc son autorité au Lieutenant-commandant Williams. Elle faisait confiance à son amie de toujours et savait qu'elle maîtriserait l'équipage d'une poigne de fer, s'il y en avait besoin. En attendant son retour, personne ne débarquerait Shepard comptait bien rencontrer le Superviseur avant tout pour le remercier et ensuite pour s'assurer que l'équipage du Normandy était bien le bienvenu à bord de la cité spatiale en attendant de savoir où ils pourraient s'établir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendait pas compte que le médecin la regardait. Ce dernier attira son attention lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte et l'invita à passer en première. Sous les yeux de Shepard, un long couloir se déroulait sous une hauteur de plafond supérieur à quatre mètres. Les hautes baies vitrées laissaient voir l'étendue spatiale. Une multitude de sièges aux assises moelleuses avaient été installés. Ce n'était plus une baie médicale mais un véritable hôpital. L'officier demanda alors.

— Est-ce que… C'est ici que j'ai été soignée ?  
— Oui. D'ailleurs, je suis le Docteur Taczoq, se présenta l'Onisowo. Je me suis occupé de vous quand vous êtes arrivée. Vous avez été un cas épineux.  
— Épineux ?

L'Humaine tourna son regard vers l'alien qui lui sourit. Il inclina quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

— Nous maîtrisons le clonage mais n'avons jamais eu à cloner autre chose que notre propre espèce. Nous avons dû remplacer nombre de vos organes et surtout nous assurer que nous ne faisions pas d'erreur. Comment allez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

Shepard se pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

— Bien, je suppose. Si on omet le fait que l'implant cardiaque que vous m'avez posé a failli me coûter la vie.

Les yeux gris de l'Onisowo se plissèrent. Arrivés près d'une porte, il pianota un code sur le pad et se tourna vers le Commandant.

— Un de mes confrères va venir vous ausculter.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit…  
— C'est nécessaire, l'interrompit brusquement le médecin. Si votre corps ne supporte pas nos implants, vous pourriez en mourir, Commandant. Sauf si vous avez des tendances particulièrement suicidaires.

Shepard ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— _Il a pas tort, l'alien bizarre. T'as des tendances complètements suicidaires !  
_ — Ce n'est pas la question d'avoir des tendances suicidaires, précisa le Commandant. Mais soit. Je me plierai à votre volonté.  
— Bien. Je viendrai personnellement vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des soins prodigués à vos soldats.

Une gratitude sincère envahit l'Humaine, qui remercia l'Onisowo. Le médecin s'introduisit dans l'unité médicale tandis qu'un autre, plus loin, passa sa tête à travers une ouverture. Il héla le Commandant, d'une voix raillée et Shepard soupira. Elle qui détestait les hôpitaux, les médecins et les soins, elle allait être servie !

 _Cœur. Poumons. Rein. Foie ! Tout y passe ou quoi ?_ Un petit drone rectangulaire scannait Shepard, un faisceau de lumière jaune n'ayant de cesse d'aller et venir sur elle. Pendant que le médecin à la voix cassée lui posait des questions, Eireann observait le petit drone comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche ô combien agaçante. L'Onisowo pivota sur sa chaise et planta son regard azur dans les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme.

— Et votre bras droit ? Vous vous y faites ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire des réglages dignes de ce nom. Votre vaisseau est parti assez précipitamment et nous n'avons guère pu savoir si tout allait bien.

Ne souhaitant pas revenir sur une période assez sombre, tant pour elle que pour son équipage, l'Humaine préféra rester silencieuse sur ce dernier point de détail.

— Je m'y fais, oui. Je n'ai pas rencontré de problème de force ou de fonctionnement.  
— Pas de douleur fantôme ? s'enquit le médecin.  
— Aucunement, Docteur. C'est comme si c'était le mien, assura la jeune femme.  
— Nous n'avons pas pu appliquer de tissu polymère. Nous pourrions donner à votre bras une teinte plus naturelle et…  
— Ça ira, le coupa-t-elle. Je me suis faite à ce bras et je préfère le garder ainsi.

Le docteur onisowo ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se contenta de noter l'information puis, il lui tendit une sorte de balle métallique grise et lui demanda de la serrer, afin d'évaluer la force du bras bionique. La jeune femme se plia à l'exercice et le médecin entra les données dans un dossier médical. L'Humaine ne chercha pas à protester ni même à savoir pourquoi il créait un dossier rien que pour elle s'ils étaient condamnés à devoir rester ici, autant que son suivi médical se fasse quelque part. Alors que le médecin lui parlait de chose et d'autre, comme de la qualité de son sommeil ou d'éventuels autres soucis d'ordre plus psychologique, le rire narquois de la Mutilée retentit aux oreilles de Shepard qui nia avoir de tels problèmes. Après quelques autres questions et un dernier contrôle cardiaque, le médecin libéra le Commandant avec une ultime mise en garde.

— Vos implants ont l'air d'être bien assimilés par votre organisme. Mais votre cœur reste faible et fragile. Nous pourrions tenter de le cloner mais…  
— … Mais ?  
— Il nous faudrait créer un être similaire à vous afin de pouvoir en prélever le…  
— Non, l'interrompit Eireann, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Non, surtout pas, non !

Sans comprendre la réaction de sa patiente, le médecin haussa les épaules.

— Alors, faites attention. Et tentez d'apprendre à contrôler vos émotions, surtout vos angoisses. Si vous obtenez une rencontre avec les Akoni, demandez à voir l'un de leurs Maîtres d'Armes. Ils pourront vous aider à coup sûr.

Un sourire chaleureux naquit sur les lèvres d'Eireann. Il lui indiqua un siège, où elle pourrait s'installer en attendant la sortie du docteur Tac'zoq.

— Sinon, il y a un réfectoire, au bout du couloir. Vous pourriez y patienter, l'informa-t-il.

Shepard hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'unité de soin où se trouvait le Lieutenant-commandant. Elle s'installa sur le siège, droite comme un i, croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses et commença à patienter. Son regard vert restait posé sur les vitres opaques du centre de soin. Des bruits de pas feutrés arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Elle tourna un peu les yeux et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir Garrus. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors que les mandibules du Turien s'agitaient un peu. Il s'installa à ses côtés et leurs deux regards se posèrent sur la vitre.

— Des nouvelles ? demanda Garrus.  
— Pas encore, admit-elle. J'ai eu droit à des examens médicaux…

Un rire moqueur s'éleva et cette fois, il venait du Turien. L'Humaine le fusilla du regard alors que son compagnon posait une main sur son épaule.

— Pardon, excuse-moi, avoua-t-il entre deux rires, mais j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer te plier à des examens médicaux sans broncher.  
— Eh bien, figure-toi que je l'ai fait ! rétorqua la jeune femme. Je l'ai fait, et sans broncher… enfin, presque.

Elle eut à son tour un léger sourire alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau l'unité médicale et que commençait la valse des infirmiers et des médecins, qui acheva de l'alarmer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avouer.

— Je m'inquiète atrocement. Même si Chakwas a fait du bon boulot, même si ces Onisowo ont fait un travail remarquable sur moi… Et si… Et si j'avais agi trop tard ?  
— Shepard, je crois qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion, rappela avec douceur Garrus. Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait bon sur le moment.

Shepard eut un léger sourire. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et comme Dae Hyun, un an auparavant, elle passerait de longues journées à s'enquérir des nouvelles, à s'inquiéter.


	25. Awaken

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

— Commandant Shepard ?

La main posée en douceur sur son épaule la remua pour la tirer de ses songes. Eireann sursauta et leva ses iris émeraudes vers l'Onisowo qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se frotta les yeux avec vigueur puis s'étira, un gémissement de fatigue s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et serra la main du médecin.

— Je suis navrée, je me suis assoupie.  
— Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps, c'est normal.

Elle tourna son regard vers les vitres opaques de l'unité médicale. Tac'zoq se tourna dans la même direction qu'elle.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Il a énormément souffert mais nous l'avons stabilisé.  
— Il est donc... tiré d'affaire ?

Le médecin plissa les yeux et se tourna vers le Commandant. Il se mit alors à lui faire part de l'état général du soldat.

— Il aura de nombreuses cicatrices. Nous avons réussi à nettoyer ses tissus et son sang des produits qui lui ont été injectés. Certains de ses organes, comme ses reins, n'ont pas été épargnés et ont souffert. Il est dénutri et déshydraté. Mais son état n'est plus critique.

Même si le discours du médecin était clair et précis, Shepard ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur que le soldat avait pu subir... pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête alors que le médecin terminait.

— Nous sommes en train de préparer des prothèses. Il nous faudra remplacer sa main ainsi que son œil droit. Nous allons le laisser se reposer quelques jours et reprendre des forces. Nous terminerons les opérations quand l'unité médicotechnologique se sera acquittée de sa tâche.  
— Et Tali… ? Tali'Zorah ?  
— Ses blessures étaient moins graves que celles de votre Lieutenant-commandant. Elle souffre de nombreuses contusions et d'un hématome intracrânien. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés avant de l'opérer, nous ne connaissons pas son espèce. Une fois qu'elle sera sortie du bloc opératoire, elle sera transférée dans une unité de repos et nous tâcherons de la sortir de son coma artificiel.

Shepard resta silencieuse et un immense soulagement l'envahit. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant et elle s'appuya sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, tandis que Tac'zoq l'observait en silence. Dans un souffle, l'Humaine demanda.

— Est-ce que je peux voir le Lieutenant-commandant ?

Un sourire compatissant illumina le visage orangé bariolé de vert du médecin qui hocha la tête. D'un mouvement du bras, il invita la jeune femme à se diriger vers la salle des soins intensifs. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Shepard s'y rendit. Avant de la laisser seule, Tac'zoq prit une dernière fois la parole.

— Il doit être complètement embrumé avec les antidouleurs que nous lui avons donnés. Il a besoin de calme et de repos. Mais tant que vous ne faites pas de bruit, l'infirmier ne devrait pas vous mettre dehors.

La pièce était froide et aseptisée. Des néons éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante. Plusieurs lits étaient alignés mais un seul était occupé, au fond de la pièce. Là, entouré de diverses machines, se trouvait le Lieutenant-commandant, un masque à oxygène posé sur la bouche. Le médecin eut un léger mouvement de la tête et la laissa seule dans la pièce. D'un pas raide mais discret, la jeune femme se rendit jusqu'au lit du blessé. Arrivée auprès de lui, elle tira doucement la chaise à elle et s'y installa, silencieuse. Le dos droit et les yeux rivés sur le visage du soldat, elle l'étudiait. Son visage avait été nettoyé et on y distinguait les diverses cicatrices qu'il arborait à présent et un bandage cachait son œil droit. La jeune femme soupira. Son attention fut attirée par le moignon à son bras droit. La coupure était nette et propre et son geste revint hanter ses pensées.

Un voile de tristesse et d'accablement s'abattit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Le soldat était profondément endormi et elle doutait fortement qu'il puisse l'entendre. De l'autre côté du lit, elle aperçut la silhouette de la Mutilée qui, pour une fois, ne bronchait pas. _Au moins, elle_ _a_ _la décence de se taire._ C'était la moindre des choses pour respecter le sacrifice du soldat.

Combien de temps était-elle restée, à simplement le regarder ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. De temps à autre, l'infirmier passait pour surveiller ses constantes et lui conseillait de se lever, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, tout comme elle n'avait aucune idée de la phase, jour ou nuit, de la station. Elle regardait le torse du jeune homme se soulever à intervalles réguliers, ses sourcils légèrement froncés trahissant son inquiétude. Elle regrettait de plus en plus son inaction. Elle pensait avoir agi bien trop tard et le poids de ce regret alourdissait sa poitrine. Pourtant, voir le visage du soldat, presque serein, l'apaisait. C'était une preuve de plus qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Alors elle restait là, à veiller sur son sommeil dans un silence profond, immobile comme une statue, les mains sur ses cuisses, toujours aussi droite.

Même si l'infirmier lui conseillait de bouger, de se nourrir, elle préférait rester là. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il avait subi son sarcasme, sa mauvaise humeur et ses accès de colère. Il avait subit la violence de ses propos. Elle l'avait empêché de se reposer maintenant, elle pouvait au moins veiller sur son sommeil.

La fatigue l'envahit. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers temps. La préparation du sauvetage du Lieutenant-commandant, son expédition avec Samara, sa discussion avec sa mère… Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait reprit le commandement du Normandy. Tout cela ne l'avait pas ménagée. Elle réprima difficilement un bâillement et se dit que fermer les yeux un instant ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle sentit son esprit fuir tandis que le sommeil l'enveloppait Mais elle restait alerte et un gémissement, bien léger, la tira de ses songes. Rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Lieutenant, dont le visage se tordait un rictus de douleur. _Peut-être est-il en train de faire un cauchemar ?_ Elle se leva de sa chaise et se pencha un peu vers le soldat. Avec une infinie délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur sa joue alors qu'elle prenait soin à ne pas toucher les cicatrices fraîches. Un son apaisant s'échappa des lèvres mi-closes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait finalement sa paume contre la peau tiède du soldat. Il continuait à remuer et à gémir mais elle savait qu'il se calmerait. Si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il finirait par s'apaiser. Elle resta ainsi immobile un moment, surveillant la pression que sa main exerçait contre la peau du soldat. Son visage s'apaisa à mesure que celui du patient alité devenait moins agité. Son regard glissa sur son torse, qui se soulevait à un intervalle encore trop irrégulier. Ce ne fut que quand la respiration de Dae Hyun sembla retrouve son calme que Shepard soupira d'un certain soulagement. Sa main quitta la joue du jeune et elle se rassit sur sa chaise, braquant à nouveau ses iris émeraude sur le soldat inconscient.

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, Garrus observait la scène en silence. Si son cœur se serrait douloureusement, il préférait le museler. _Elle fait ça par amitié, rien d'autre !_ Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans la salle de soins, sous l'œil peu amène de l'infirmier, qui l'enjoignit au plus grand silence. Le colosse turien lui jeta un rapide regard et opina simplement du chef. Pendant ce temps, Eireann s'était assise de nouveau et sa main avait quitté la joue du soldat pour se poser sur la seule qui restait à l'officier.

Le Turien s'éclaircit la gorge, pour manifester sa présence et ses mandibules remuèrent quand le visage fatigué d'Eireann se tourna vers lui. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire et il nota que sa main s'était précipitamment ôtée de celle de l'officier. Garrus posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'interrogea à voix basse.

— Comment va-t-il ?

Shepard se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna son attention sur le visage du soldat. Il semblait apaisé mais elle savait que, désormais, ses nuits ne seraient plus douces ni légères mais teintées des horreurs qu'il avait subi. Elle poussa un léger soupir et Garrus reprit la parole.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.  
— Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répondit Eireann, laconique.

Doucement, de ses trois doigts, le Turien attrapa le menton du Commandant et la força à tourner son visage vers le sien. Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

— Si vraiment tu t'inquiètes, je reste ici. Je prends le relais, mais par pitié, Eireann, va te reposer.

La surprise se voyait sur le visage de Shepard, qui arqua un sourcil. _Garrus qui surveille Dae Hyun, c'est la meilleure !_ Mais le regard de son compagnon ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle soupira et se massa la nuque. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'infirmerie indéfiniment, d'autant qu'elle devrait rencontrer le Superviseur, tôt ou tard, notamment pour commencer à réfléchir à leur avenir, pour comprendre pourquoi les Mudrost avaient été ainsi exterminés, pour savoir quoi faire, tout simplement.

— _Parce que t'es complètement paumée, ma pauvre fille. Honnêtement, tu devrais sérieusement te remettre en question._

Shepard ne répondit pas. Elle était fatiguée des multiples interventions sarcastiques de la Mutilée. Garrus avait laissé sa main sur son épaule et ne la retira que quand elle se leva de sa chaise. Eireann posa doucement sa dextre sur la joue du Turien et s'éloigna finalement sans dire un mot. C'est avec une certaine lourdeur que le soldat turien s'installa sur la chaise avant de poser son regard sur l'Humain. _Peut-être te préfère-t-elle_ _à moi_ _, effectivement._ Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ôter cette idée de son esprit. Et de regarder l'officier non-opérationnel lui permettait de faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas dans la tête de Shepard et pouvait difficilement se faire une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. En revanche, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter cette relation. Elle finirait par en souffrir et indubitablement, il en pâtirait aussi. Mais il connaissait sa compagne sur le bout des doigts, désormais. Il savait que s'il suggérait l'idée même qu'elle fasse une erreur, elle se braquerait. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent doucement tandis que le repos du soldat se troublait également.

Cette introspection n'était pas inutile pour le Turien. Eireann et lui s'étaient trouvés quand ils devaient faire le grand saut pour cette mission suicide. A ce moment-là, leurs chances de réussite n'étaient pas bien élevées et même si tous avaient suivis leur Commandant aveuglément, ils s'étaient mis dans la tête l'idée qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en réchapperait. Personne n'était censé revenir de cette mission. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui était tombée dans les bras.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'incarcération d'Eireann pour sa collaboration avec une organisation terroriste et pour avoir fait exploser un relais cosmodésique qui avait entraîné la mort de millions d'âmes. _Tout ça pour ralentir l'arrivée des Moissonneurs._ Mais la Guerre des Moissons n'avait pas pu être empêchée. Elle et lui s'étaient finalement retrouvés sur la lune de Palaven alors qu'elle venait chercher un politicien turien et leur histoire avait repris. Mais à nouveau, avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Garrus gardait son regard rivé sur le visage meurtri de l'Humain.

Elle avait peut-être fait ce qu'elle considérait juste sur le moment. Peut-être que lui, simple Turien, avait représenté aux yeux de la jeune femme une forme de stabilité, de réconfort, de soutien. Après tout, il avait été là depuis le départ, il avait été son plus fidèle ami avant de devenir son amant. Et si elle s'était ainsi accrochée à lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était rassurée de voir que quelque chose filait droit pour une fois.

Si elle se leurrait autant, si elle fuyait tant le Lieutenant-commandant, n'était-ce pas justement parce qu'elle craignait l'éventualité d'un avenir avec lui ? Le Turien se pencha vers le blessé et continua de l'observer. Dae Hyun était un bon militaire mais au-delà de ça, il avait des qualités que Garrus, dans sa jalousie, n'avait jamais relevé. Il était loyal et fidèle. Honnête. Et à aucun moment, le soldat n'avait perdu ces qualités. Après cet éveil, cette prise de conscience, Garrus concéda une chose : il serait temps qu'il laisse Shepard partir.

— J'espère que tu prendras soin d'elle si elle veut vraiment de toi, grogna le Turien. Sinon, on sera perdants tous les deux.

Pour seule réponse, il n'obtint qu'un gémissement. Garrus soupira. La douleur devait être en train de se réveiller. Il se redressa et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour qu'un infirmier onisowo ne débarque à toute vitesse comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Garrus soupira : une longue journée s'annonçait.

Eireann était rapidement retournée sur le Normandy, pour se rafraîchir. Elle avait flatté, absente, le haut du crâne de Fëanor avant de se glisser dans la petite salle de bain. Elle ressentait la fatigue s'immiscer dans les moindres recoins de son esprit et de son corps. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. La douche chaude qu'elle prit lui permit de se sentir un peu plus en forme. Après une profonde inspiration, elle enfila son uniforme et remonta ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie les tirer en un chignon complexe et, de toute façon, elle n'était pas au combat. Ses cheveux ne risqueraient pas de la gêner, elle ne faisait que rencontrer le Superviseur. Elle avait ouï dire que son état de santé se dégradait et que plus le temps passait, plus son corps se fatiguait Contrairement à son esprit, que l'on disait toujours aussi aiguisé. Eireann trouvait merveilleux que l'esprit du chef des Onisowo soit aussi vif alors qu'il semblait être sur le déclin.

Le Commandant quitta sa cabine et rejoignit sa mère au niveau de la passerelle de commandement. Eireann avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour ne pas être seule pendant cette première rencontre. À dire vrai, elle redoutait certaines de ses possibles réactions et préférait l'avoir à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'occupa de la briefer pendant qu'elles se mettaient en route. Personne n'avait vraiment eu le temps d'étudier la politique onisowo, mais les différents vaisseaux étaient réunis sous la même bannière de ce que ces aliens appelaient « la Fédération de Yéraya ». Chaque vaisseau, cependant, avait sa propre constitution, qui respectait la Grande Constitution, celle qui avait été mis en place par le Superviseur au moment de la fondation de la Fédération.

— Je suppose que Superviseur, c'est un peu l'équivalent de Président, constata Eireann.  
— À l'évidence. C'est un alien charmant mais j'aurais tendance à me méfier, avoua Hannah. Il y a trop de gentillesse en lui pour que ce soit honnête.  
— Gentil n'a qu'un œil… soupira sa fille.

Hannah se contenta de relever son regard vers le Commandant et acquiesca en silence. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le dicton.

— Pour le moment, reprit l'Amiral, nous avons échangé sur la biotique mais je ne sais pas quel paiement nous aurons à lui fournir pour les soins de Tali'Zorah et du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang.  
— C'est justement tout l'intérêt de notre rencontre. Et je pense que voir le résultat des six mois de travail de ses compatriotes le brossera dans son ego, supposa le Commandant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais la politique ?  
— Pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu vent de certains de tes coups d'éclats auprès du Conseil de la Citadelle.

Mère et fille s'échangèrent un regard alors que deux Onisowo armés s'approchaient d'elles. Leurs airs bourrus et leurs regards neutres firent se redresser les deux Humaines. _Pas question de courber l'échine devant deux troufions._ Le rire de la Mutilée confirma la pensée d'Eireann : c'était bien l'une des rares fois où l'une et l'autre étaient d'accord. Les deux officiers de l'Alliance montèrent à bord de la navette grise et la porte latérale coulissa derrière elles. Eireann regarda la station médicale s'éloigner, avec le Normandy qui se faisait de plus en plus petit. Il n'y eut que quelques petites minutes de trajet pour atteindre la plus grosse station. Celle-ci était plate et de grands bâtiments, hauts comme deux Tours Eiffel, se dressaient sur ladite plateforme. Un dôme presque invisible à l'œil nu entourait la station. _Protection efficace pour respirer._ De plus, structurellement parlant, il y avait un avantage à ne pas posséder d'angle. Le dôme possédait moins de faiblesses que d'autres formes. Les forces de pression étaient équitablement répartie sur toute la surface. En somme, c'était la forme idéale de résistance. Elle eut un léger sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas d'une galaxie à une autre.

La navette se posa et la porte latérale se rouvrit, dans une chuintement d'air pressurisé. Hannah posa pied à terre la première, suivie de près par Eireann. Guidées par les deux gardes armées, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le plus petit des bâtiments. À première vue, il ressemblait presque à des pavillons terriens, rectangulaires et au toit plat. Le Commandant nota la présence de deux autres gardes à l'entrée d'une porte en fer. Les rares fenêtres étaient obstruées par des stores. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard interrogateur alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la maisonnée.

L'atmosphère était aseptique et l'odeur d'hôpital fit grimacer Eireann, bien trop sensible à ce genre d'effluve. L'un des gardes resta en poste au niveau de la porte d'entrée alors que l'autre s'occupait de les mener jusqu'à une porte située au fond d'un petit couloir. Les bruits de leur pas étaient atténués par une épaisse moquette d'un rouge bordeaux. Eireann prit le temps de détailler les divers drapeaux accrochés aux murs. Ils avaient tous les deux mêmes couleurs, noir et rouge, mais les symboles en leur centre étaient différents : des sortes d'oiseau ou du moins des créatures ailées pouvant s'en rapprocher et même un caducée médical dont le serpent était un tantinet plus effrayant et inquiétant que celui que les humains connaissaient. Hannah se pencha légèrement à l'oreille de sa fille.

— Sûrement les drapeaux des différentes stations.

Le Commandant hocha la tête. Elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. Mais de fait, elle se demandait lequel de ces drapeaux représentait celui de l'ensemble de la Fédération. Arrivées devant la porte, le garde posa sa main sur une interface de reconnaissance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, lourdement chargée des parfums de médicaments, de désinfection… de fin de vie. Après avoir porté par réflexe leur main à leur nez, dégoûtées par l'odeur, les deux Shepard s'avancèrent à la suite du garde. Devant elles, dans un lit médicalisé, une forme décharnée se trouvait sous les draps aux couleurs de la Fédération. Si Eireann ne la connaissait pas, Hannah, elle, sembla un peu plus troublée par l'alien malade sous ses yeux. Même si, comme il le disait, son esprit était toujours vigoureux, son corps l'abandonnait doucement. Les auréoles vertes de sa peau avaient tourné à une couleur pastel maladive et l'orangée virait à une teinte plus cireuse. Deux infirmiers aidèrent le mourant à se redresser et, dans un souffle, Eireann s'excusa.

— Nous n'aurions pas dû venir. Ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment pour…  
— Commandant Shepard, je suppose ? devina le Superviseur, sa voix fatiguée s'élevant péniblement.

L'officier hocha la tête alors que le vieil Onisowo tendait sa maigre main. D'un mouvement de la tête, Hannah encouragea sa fille à la saisir. La poigne était faible, fragile et Eireann craignit l'espace d'un instant de la lui briser. Le politicien reprit la parole.

— Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer. J'aurais préféré vous voir il y a un an mais vous étiez... indisposée.  
— C'était une période compliquée effectivement et… elle l'est toujours, répondit prudemment Shepard  
— J'ai eu vent de la situation dramatique des Mudrost. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cette attaque soudaine.  
— Et j'aurais espérée que vous puissiez m'en dire un peu plus, avoua Shepard, dépitée.

Une quinte de toux sèche saisit le vieil alien dont le corps s'agita de multiples soubresauts. Il reprit sa respiration à grand peine et un des infirmiers l'aida à se repositionner correctement dans le lit. Son souffle sifflant, l'Onisowo reprit la parole.

— Je prendrais plaisir à vous raconter nos lois et l'histoire de notre galaxie, Commandant, mais je dois me reposer et me préparer pour mon Éveil.  
— Votre… Éveil ?

Un sourire étrange naquit sur le visage de l'alien malade.

— Il y a bien des choses que vous devez apprendre sur nous. Mais pas maintenant. Il y a une autre personne que vous devez rencontrer.  
— Qui donc ? interrogea le Commandant.  
— Onija Suru, un des Maîtres d'Armes de la République d'Iwalaaye. Je suis… bien trop fatigué aujourd'hui pour tenir une discussion plus longue. Mais je voulais vous voir… Et je suis bien heureux de constater que vous vous portez bien, Commandant.

D'un mouvement las de la main, il invita les deux Humaines à se retirer. Après un bref hochement de tête, les officiers quittèrent la pièce sombre. Alors qu'elles empruntaient le chemin en sens inverse, toujours suivies par les deux gardes, Eireann avoua son incompréhension.

— Il a parlé d'Éveil mais… il est mourant !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Amiral.

— Comme il l'a dit, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons sur cette galaxie. Mais je pense que cette Onija Suru pourra nous en apprendre beaucoup. Allez, viens ! Ne la faisons pas plus attendre.


	26. Meet

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

La navette transporta les deux femmes sur une autre station. Eireann prêta une attention toute particulière au hall d'accueil. Le drapeau, rouge et noir, avait en son centre quatre cercles blancs, mêlés les uns aux autres. Bien que ne comprenant pas de prime abord la signification du drapeau, c'est en se faisant bousculer par une Alagbato à l'air renfrogné que le Commandant prit la mesure de l'intérêt de cette nouvelle station. Si sur la baie médicale ou la station de vie, les habitants étaient essentiellement Onisowo, ici, il y avait de tout. Au loin, elle percevait quelques survivants mudrost qui discutaient avec deux Alagbato. Des êtres longilignes, à la démarche éthérée et à la peau grise, allaient et venaient, discutant à voix basse tout en jetant une œillade curieuse aux deux humaines toujours encadrées par les deux gardes. Encore plus loin, deux aliens nain, dotés de six bras mais semblant dépourvu d'yeux, gesticulaient frénétiquement. Un des gardes onisowo d'eux posa son regard gris sur le Commandant et ordonna d'une voix bourrue :

— Restez ici. Je vais chercher Maîtresse Onija.

Vu la déférence avec laquelle l'alien prononçait ce nom , Eireann ne douta plus que cette Onija soit une personne très respectée. Hannah et sa fille s'assirent sur un des bancs du hall et patientèrent quelques instants, silencieuses entre elles mais enveloppées par le brouhaha de cet endroit. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, le garde revint accompagné d'une étrangère que Shepard devina comme étant la fameuse Maîtresse Onija. La démarche de cette dernière était assurée et fière. Eireann détailla avec une attention particulière la nouvelle venue. L'arrière de son crâne était tarabiscoté comme une coquille d'escargot. Ses oreilles, ou ce qui devait en faire office, prenaient cette même forme, et une sorte de tentacule au bout bioluminescent pas plus grand qu'un pouce y pendait. Au-dessus des yeux, l'os une arcade sourcilière imberbe remontait vers le crâne et semblait même être doublée. Ses yeux en amande étaient de couleur cuivre, sans pupille. Des petites tâches blanches s'y trouvaient et donnaient l'impression que son regard était illuminé d'étoiles. Au centre de son visage se trouvait un petit nez droit dont le bout était retroussé à la manière des chats. Enfin, un sourire étrange, indescriptible était plaqué sur son visage. Mais le plus fascinant chez cette alien, c'était la couleur améthyste de sa peau et les auréoles bleu nuit qui se dessinaient par endroits. Le reste de son corps était dissimulé par une très longue cape faite dans un tissu semblable au cuir.

Une fois arrivée à proximité des deux Humaines, l'alien tendit une main fine pourvue de quatre longs doigts que Shepard craignit de briser en serrant… et fut surprise par la vigueur de sa poigne. Maîtresse Onija ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand Eireann arqua un sourcil : ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Shepard nota que deux branchies, fermées, se trouvaient sous l'os de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. L'alien s'était interrompue, sûrement amusée par la surprise de l'Humaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, son sourire s'était élargi et d'une voix mesurée, chantante, elle prit la parole.

— J'étais bien curieuse de rencontrer les Humains. Je me présente. Je suis Onija Suru, Maîtresse d'Armes Akoni. Je représente le Haut-Conseil en ce jour.

Onija roulait légèrement des « r » quand elle parlait et donnait l'impression aux deux Shepard d'avoir un accent écossais. De plus, une incroyable douceur émanait de sa voix.

— _Le genre de douceur qui endort l'attention des gens, Shepy. Et comme t'es un peu neuneu ces derniers temps, je m'en voudrais que tu te fasses avoir,_ se moqua la Mutilée.

Eireann tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put l'intervention de son alter-ego agaçant et répondit.

— Je suis le Commandant Eireann Shepard, de… l'Alliance Interstellaire. Et voici l'Amiral Hannah Shepard… J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Superviseur nous a redirigées vers vous, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Onija secoua la tête, les petits tentacules sous ses oreilles remuèrent comme s'ils s'agissait de boucles d'oreille. Elle ne cessa pas de sourire alors qu'elle se décalait et invitait les deux officiers à la suivre. Toujours de cette voix tranquille et mesurée, elle expliqua :

— Je pense pouvoir assouvir votre curiosité et répondre à quelques unes de vos questions. Mais que dites-vous de faire cela en privé ? Non pas que ce que j'ai à vous dire soit secret mais je pense que vous préféreriez avoir un peu de calme pour… tout intégrer.

Sans attendre la réponse des deux militaires, la Maîtresse d'Armes tourna les talons dans un tourbillon d'étoffe de sa cape, dévoilant le discret fourreau d'une épée accroché dans son dos. _Une épée ?_ Les seules personnes que Shepard ait jamais vu combattre avec une épée étaient les Fantômes de Cerberus. Ces redoutables combattantes au corps à corps pouvaient s'avérer mortellement efficaces avec leurs armes. Eireann prit une profonde inspiration et nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas provoquer l'Akoni. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire embrocher par une épée, le vague souvenir de quelques uns de ses soldats tombant sous les assauts des Fantômes lui revenant en mémoire.

Les trois femmes entrèrent dans une pièce sombre qui s'éclaira progressivement à leur arrivée. Onija tira à elle une chaise et s'y installa, le dos droit. Son regard cuivré se posa successivement sur les deux Humaines alors qu'elle haussait finalement ses fines épaules.

— Je vous écoute. Posez vos questions, j'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible.

Eireann et Hannah se regardèrent, silencieuses. Le regard toujours rivé à celui de sa mère, le Commandant prit la parole.

— Le Superviseur m'a semblé mourant. Mais il a parlé d'un Éveil, comme si c'était un rituel important ou quelque chose du genre.

Le sourire étrange de l'Akoni se teinta d'amusement face à l'interrogation de Shepard qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait se moquer d'elle/ Mais cet amusement disparut bien vite.

— Eh bien… Ne connaissant ni votre espèce ni votre avancée technologique, Commandant, j'espère que vous parviendrez à comprendre ce que je vais tenter de vous expliquer.

Tel un professeur face à un oratoire, Onija se redressa et laissa tomber sa cape de voyage sur la chaise, dévoilant enfin sa tenue. Effectivement, dans son dos, se trouvait un fourreau d'épée au pommeau argenté et très finement ouvragé. Des inscriptions cunéiformes indéchiffrables étaient gravées sur la garde. La tenue que portait l'Akoni était inconnue aux deux Shepard mais il suffisait de poser les yeux dessus pour comprendre qu'Onija était habillée avec des vêtements sous-entendant le statut social certainement élevé de la Maîtresse d'Armes. L'épée présente dans son dos indiquait une fonction de combattante tandis que le plastron qu'elle portait achevait de donner une allure de guerrière raffinée à son apparence. Bien que dévoilant une poitrine généreuse, le plastron fait dans une matière semblable à du cuir et d'un noir de nuit était décoré de motifs dorés sophistiqués sur le ventre, les parties recouvrant les seins et les jointures entre le cou et l'épaule. Les bords du plastron semblaient être dans un doré plus éclatant que les autres motifs. Enfin, le vêtement était tenu par une boucle posée sur le décolleté. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'être face à une guerrière gracieuse et raffinée qui derrière une belle apparence semblait à l'affût, prête à bondir. Le degré de complication des motifs et la facture de l'épée laissaient à penser que la porteuse d'une telle arme et pièce d'armure était une personne chevronnée et compétente, d'un rang d'élite. Tout était beau voire luxueux mais rien n'était laissé au hasard ou inutile. Cela, Eireann ne le savait que trop bien, de surcroît dans une galaxie inconnue pour elle. Quant au reste, impossible de savoir : l'arme était dissimulée dans l'étui. L'alien ne se départit à aucun moment de cet étrange rictus qui soulevait le coin de ses lèvres. Eireann n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une moquerie dissimulée ou non, mais la voix de l'Akoni restait douce et chantante.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune femelle au sein de la Fédération de Yéraya. Du moins, qui ne soit de race onisowo.

Shepard grinça quelque peu des dents. L'usage du mot « race » la gênait mais elle ne releva pas.

— Il y a plusieurs siècles, les Onisowo se sont retrouvés confrontés à un problème important. Le taux de natalité des femelles faiblissait tandis que leur mortalité explosait. Les mâles étaient épargnés. Cela s'est passé il y a si longtemps que j'aurais bien du mal à vous expliquer quoi que ce soit de façon plus concrète mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'une infection à laquelle seules les femelles étaient sensibles.  
— Comment ont-ils contournés le problème ? interrogea l'Amiral.  
— Le clonage et le transfert de conscience. Les Onisowo ont évité l'extinction en utilisant le clonage et la manipulation génétique afin de permettre la diversité au sein de leur population.  
— Un métissage n'était-il pas possible ? intervint le commandant, curieuse.  
— Non. Et ce n'était pas ce que recherchait le Superviseur, à l'époque. Encore aujourd'hui, ils essaient de trouver une solution à la mortalité de leurs femelles.

Eireann s'installa un peu mieux dans sa chaise alors qu'Onija reprenait.

— L'Éveil est un processus réservé aux plus importants membres de la société Onisowo. Le Superviseur en fait parti. Quand son enveloppe charnelle se meurt, sa conscience et son esprit sont transférés dans un autre corps.

Hannah fronça les sourcils. Le discours que tenait Onija lui rappelait celui des nombreux transhumanistes de la Voie Lactée. Encore à ce jour, il s'agissait là d'une utopie, d'un rêve inaccessible. _Et tant mieux !_ La militaire n'osait que peu imaginer ce que les plus cinglés des hommes seraient capable de faire s'ils avaient accès à l'immortalité. Semblant deviner l'inquiétude que suscitait le rituel de l'Éveil aux deux Humaines, l'Akoni, qui avait marché pendant son explication, s'immobilisa et croisa les mains dans son dos.

— Des règles régissent l'Éveil, Amiral. Ce rituel ne peut pas être accompli plus d'un certain nombre de fois. Le Superviseur arrive à son dernier Éveil. Le plus important, dans la culture Onisowo.

Son regard cuivré s'était posé alternativement sur les deux officiers de l'Alliance, qui se regardèrent de nouveau.D'un pas souple, presque félin, la Maîtresse d'Arme se rapprocha de ses deux interlocutrices et s'assit face à elles, le dos droit. Son sourire ne quittait toujours par ses lèvres alors que, lentement, Hannah demanda.

— Pourquoi… les Mudrost ont-ils été attaqués ? Et qui sont ces… Mohyl'nik ?

La risette si caractéristique d'Onija s'évanouit tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux. Ses paupières latérales se refermèrent et elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise, croisant les mains sur son estomac en soupirant.

— Les Mudrost n'auraient jamais dû être attaqués. Vous savez sans doute qu'ils sont…  
— … des Intouchables, interrompit Eireann. Ça oui, on le sait. Même si on n'a pas vraiment saisi la mesure exacte de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ça ne répond pas à ma question de qui sont ces Mohyl'nik...

Onija se redressa à nouveau et se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses lèvres remuèrent à toute vitesse. Elle n'était ni historienne ni politicienne, c'était une guerrière, une meneuse de soldats. Elle allait au front et se battait pour sa vie et celle de son peuple, de sa patrie, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à devoir faire un cours de géopolitique à deux aliens poilues. Elle secoua la tête. Eireann ne comprenait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir cette alien. Elle n'avait jamais aimé faire ce genre de choses par le passé. _Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera._

— J'y viens… Les Intouchables sont des personnes ou des populations qui, comme leur nom l'indique, ne sont pas touchables. Ils sont presque sacrés, pour diverses raisons. Les Mudrost le sont pour leur sagesse, leur bienveillance mais également pour leur savoir. Ils ont enseigné leur philosophie dans les nombreuses écoles des différents peuples de la galaxie.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, de marcher. Elle recroisa ses mains dans son dos et effleura le cuir du fourreau de son épée.

— L'attaque d'Intouchables, reprit-elle, peut être un motif suffisant pour entrer en guerre.  
— Mais ? demanda le commandant. Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un « mais ».

La Maîtresse d'Armes porta son attention sur l'Humaine et ses paupières latérales se refermèrent légèrement.

— Les Mohyl'nik n'attaquent pas un peuple sans raison.  
— Kinath affirme que ce peuple souhaitait mettre la main sur le Commandant, informa Hannah.  
— C'est justement là, le problème, reprit Onija. Que votre fille soit mêlée de près ou de loin à cette histoire n'est pas le souci. Le souci, c'est que les Mohyl'nik ont attaqué un peuple qui n'était pas sur le déclin.  
— C'est-à-dire, sur le déclin ? répéta Eireann.

Onija rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Il y a très longtemps, les… Mohyl'nik représentaient un problème majeur dans notre galaxie. Ils étaient responsables de nombreuses tueries, de nombreuses guerres…. En grande partie à cause de… leur régime alimentaire.

Le commandant arqua un sourcil et Onija nota cette expression faciale comme de l'incompréhension. Elle hocha la tête, ses petits tentacules auriculaires remuant sous le mouvement.

— Ce sont des nécrophages. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de se nourrir de leurs pairs. Parfois, ils… varient, si je puis dire. Toujours est-il qu'ils s'avéraient devenir un véritable problème pour les autres peuples. Au terme d'une énième guerre contre eux, pour les repousser, nous avons réussi à aboutir à un traité.  
— J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ce traité ne va pas me plaire, grommela Eireann.

Hannah lui donna un léger coup de pied pour l'inciter à se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de risquer un incident diplomatique à cause d'une remarque déplacée. L'Akoni se racla la gorge.

— Ce sont les Alagbato et les Onisowo qui ont mené, en grande partie, les négociations pour le traité, précisa-t-elle comme pour se décharger de ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à annoncer. En échange d'un cessez le feu, les Mohyl'nik restaient dans leur système et obtenaient l'autorisation de… d'élever les créatures qu'ils souhaitaient afin de pouvoir se nourrir. Et de notre côté, s'il s'avérait qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin, nous les informions si un peuple était… sur le déclin.  
— Je suppose que sur le déclin signifie « en voie de disparition », se risqua à deviner Hannah.

Onija cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hocha la tête. Eireann, de son côté, se mit à bouillonner. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'elle plantait un regard empli d'une colère noire. _Sérieusement ?_

— _J'en ai vu des conneries mais celle-là, elle est bien bonne, se moqua la Mutilée.  
_ — Donc, si je comprends bien… vous autorisez sciemment des génocides juste pour préserver vos petites fesses ? s'emporta le Commandant.

La Maîtresse d'Armes ne broncha pas alors que l'Humaine s'insurgea, elle comprenait sa réaction. Mais c'était la seule décision valable à cette époque, la seule qui avait permis à cette partie de la galaxie de panser ses plaies et de se remettre des nombreuses attaques perpétrées par ce peuple. Elle soupira.

— C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, Commandant. Et surtout, il s'agissait de l'option la plus viable pour nous tous. Mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que les Mudrost n'étaient pas sur le déclin et, quand bien même ç'aurait été le cas, ils restent des Intouchables. Aucune attaque sur eux n'est permise.  
— Pourtant, il y a bien eu un raid sur Sarana et ils ont été massacrés malgré mon départ de Mekoça, informa Eireann. Vous avez une explication à ça ?  
— Une bévue, aussi malheureuse soit-elle. Mais une bévue suffisante pour nous faire prendre les armes.

Shepard se tourna vers sa mère et se leva de sa chaise.

— Ce sera sans moi ! Des stupidités, j'en ai vu un paquet pendant ma carrière. Mais ça, c'est hors de question. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver une terre d'accueil pour mon équipage et moi-même. Et, de préférence, bien loin de vos conneries.  
— Commandant… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, commença Onija, je crains que vous ne soyez jamais à l'abri où que ce soit. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, Shandrax veut votre tête et m'est avis qu'elle remuera le moindre caillou pour l'avoir.

Eireann fronça des sourcils et eut un geste dédaigneux de la main. Sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle quitta la pièce. Hannah avait laissé s'échapper un soupir, bien malgré elle. Avec une incroyable patience, Onija se risqua à reprendre la parole.

— Le Commandant, votre fille… fuit-elle quelque chose ?  
— De toute évidence constata l'Amiral. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et il m'est impossible de savoir ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi. Auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde mais là…  
— Je peux comprendre sa réaction, avoua la Maîtresse d'Armes. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous et ce sont, effectivement, nos problèmes. Votre vaisseau n'a pas à être mêlé à cette histoire.  
— Certes, mais nous le sommes, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le Commandant ne sera en sécurité nulle part tant qu'elle n'aura pas payé son dû auprès de cette Reine, quelle que soit sa faute. Me permettez-vous une question, cependant ?  
— Évidemment ! Je vous écoute…

Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Son dos commençait à la faire souffrir de ne pas avoir été convenablement traité ces derniers temps.

— Vous avez semblé surprise à l'évocation des Mohyl'nik, je me trompe ?

La Maîtresse d'Armes opina du chef, ses petits tentacules aux oreilles remuant doucement sous le mouvement.

— Il y a bien des années que je n'avais plus entendu parler de ces créatures. Et pour tout vous dire, j'avais déjà compris que la situation était, au bas mot, catastrophique quand le Haut-Conseiller qui m'a chargée de vous rencontrer m'a convoquée. Il est rare qu'on dépêche un Maître d'Armes pour des questions diplomatiques.  
— Vous espériez autre chose ? s'étonna Hannah.  
— Oh que oui, soupira Onija. Ce qui nous attend ne va pas être de tout repos.

Onija se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'un pas souple de la mère d'Eireann pour finalement s'installer à ses côtés. Elle posa doucement sa main gantée sur l'épaule de l'Humaine et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, qui dévoila des petites canines un peu plus longues que celles des Humains.

— Mais, avant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autres, la question de votre établissement, temporaire ou définitif, doit être posée. Un Triumvirat se réunira pour trancher la décision.  
— Un Triumvirat ? questionna Hannah.  
— Nous n'avons pas de politique commune. Chaque peuple possède son propre système politique, ses propres chefs. Nous avons chacun notre monnaie et établissons des taux de change. Nous souhaitons, chacun, conserver notre indépendance. Mais quand il s'agit de questions plus pointues, les représentants de chaque peuple se réunissent, sous l'égide d'un Triumvirat. Et je pense que cette fois, le Triumvirat sera composé des représentants Alagbato et Onisowo, pour sûr.  
— Pourquoi cela ?

Le sourire indéchiffrable d'Onija se teinta d'une forme de compassion.

— Il s'agit des deux premières espèces que vous avez rencontrées, ce sont donc les plus à-mêmes de statuer sur votre sort Nous ne connaîtrons la race de la troisième qu'au moment où nous serons convoqués je pense. Mais pour l'heure, le Haut-Conseil Akoni a accepté de vous recevoir sur Iwalaaye. Des quartiers seront attribués à votre équipage le temps que nous puissions décider de votre établissement.  
— Merci ! s'exclama Hannah. Voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle. Le personnel du Normandy a bien besoin de fouler autre chose que le sol d'une frégate militaire.

Onija hocha la tête et se leva, invitant l'Amiral à faire de même. Si le Haut-Conseil était prêt à les accueillir, il leur faudrait cependant préparer leur arrivée sur la planète. Le Commandant était aux abonnés absents, ce serait donc à elle de s'en occuper.

Eireann avait complètement fui la réunion avec cette Akoni. Elle avait même réussi à fausser compagnie au garde onisowo, qui s'était mis en tête de la suivre partout. Un instant, elle hésita quant à l'endroit où se rendre. Alors qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, la station médicale passa devant ses yeux. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille : c'était une demi-sphère de métal et de verre. Le Commandant quitta la station d'accueil diplomatique et put grimper à bord d'une navette menant jusqu'à l'hôpital spatial. Avec un peu de chance, Garrus se trouvait encore au chevet du Lieutenant-commandant.

Alors que le petit vaisseau filait en direction de la destination demandée, Shepard se laissa aller à de nombreuses réflexions. Plusieurs d'entre elles furent interrompues par les interventions de la Mutilée, mais elle devait faire attention à ne pas lui répondre à voix haute. On la prendrait pour une folle.

— _C'est un peu ce que tu es !_

Eireann prit une profonde inspiration et préféra se recentrer. Elle ne voulait pas d'une énième guerre. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau sur les champs de bataille, à voir des corps s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop donné. Son esprit était estropié, l'âme déchirée et même son corps n'avait plus rien de bien original. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression de perdre en humanité. C'était d'ailleurs assez ironique quand on savait qu'elle avait permis la création d'un nouvel ADN et voilà maintenant qu'elle en payait le prix. Elle récapitula rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle revenait au point de départ : les Mudrost avaient subis les foudres de cette reine déjantée parce que elle, Eireann Shepard, aurait attenté à la vie d'une de ces créatures.

Soudain, ça lui revint comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Le jour où elle s'était enfuie, le jour où son module de survie avait été détruit… N'avait-elle pas abattu une de ces créatures tentaculaires ? Elle grimaça. _Et merde !_ Cela remontait à plus d'une année, pourquoi la Reine ne réagissait-elle que maintenant ?

— _Peut-être parce que les nombreux aller_ _s_ _et retour_ _s_ _du Normandy n'étaient pas traçables ?_

Shepard leva le regard vers la Mutilée, assise en face d'elle. Son regard bleu, froid comme la glace, était posé sur elle tandis qu'elle jouait avec une de ses mèches blondes. Eireann ferma les yeux. À coup sûr, Hannah avait ordonné que le vaisseau reste furtif le plus longtemps possible. Dès lors, il n'était pas repérable, sauf par les Onisowo, dont le niveau technologique dépassait très largement celui des autres.

Il n'en restait pas moins que la jeune femme était complètement perdue. La navette se posa et sa passagère descendit, avançant d'un pas lent et lourd vers la baie médicale. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la salle des soins intensifs où se trouvait le soldat et son compagnon. Compagnon qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, observait le plafond blanc. Eireann l'interpella et Garrus se redressa. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'officière, il ne put empêcher l'inquiétude d'envahir son être. Ses yeux émeraude étaient troublés et plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle resta à une certaine distance de lui avant de souffler.

— Pas ici. Pas dans cette pièce. Viens.  
— Et Hwang ?  
— S'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de parler ici. Pas s'il se réveille.

Les mandibules de Garrus bougèrent. Elle avait toujours des réactions bien étranges et, soudain, l'avertissement de Chakwas lui revint en mémoire. _Je crains que nous soyons tous au bord du gouffre._

— Que se passe-t-il, Eireann ? Tu es dans tous tes états.  
— Je t'avais bien dit que tout ça c'était de ma faute ! s'emporta-t-elle une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermée. L'attaque des Mohyl'nik sur Sarana, c'était bien pour me retrouver et pour une bonne raison ! J'ai tué l'un des leurs ! Et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me le faire payer ! Quand j'ai été récupérer Hwang, j'en ai massacré quelques uns au passage et cette maudite reine ne va pas me lâcher !

Garrus resta stoïque, il ne répondit pas. _Nous sommes au bord du gouffre._ Il ne suffisait que d'une poussée pour sombrer dans les abysses.

— Mais le pire dans tout ça ! c'est que, autant je pourrai fuir toute ma vie, ça ne me dérangerait pas, autant… autant ils ont exterminés les Mudrost et c'est une raison suffisante pour rentrer en guerre ! Et je ne veux…  
— Tais-toi.

Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Il avait juste posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du Commandant pour la forcer à se calmer et elle s'était tue. Il la sentait au bord de l'hystérie et ne voulait pas qu'elle craque psychologiquement. Il poussa un léger soupir et resta dans cette position un moment avant de lui demander doucement de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expirer lentement. Elle obéit et répéta la manipulation à plusieurs reprises. Une fois qu'il jugea l'Humaine suffisamment calme, le Turien reprit la parole.

— Donc, quand tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi-même, il y a un an, tu as tué une de ces créatures.  
— Oui, confirma Eireann.  
— Tu l'as fait parce que nous étions en danger et manifestement, on n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir.  
— Je m'en rappelle.

Les mandibules de Garrus continuèrent à remuer, lentement, presque hypnotique. Mais Eireann se concentrait sur les yeux gris du Turien.

— Mais tu ne fuiras pas, je te connais.  
— Je ne veux pas d'une autre guerre !  
— Et si elle est inévitable, Shepard ? Crois-tu que tu seras capable de rester en retrait ou de fuir comme une lâche ?

Il était dur dans ses propos mais il voulait surtout remettre sa compagne sur les rails. Il se savait cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Eireann ne pipa mot.

— Crois-tu, honnêtement, reprit-il, que tu ne ferais pas tout pour essayer d'améliorer la situation ? La tienne, celle de l'équipage ? Eireann, je te connais. Et même si tu fuyais, tu finirais par revenir. Tu reviens toujours.  
— Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant...  
— Je ne te savais pas si douée en écholalie. Arrête de le répéter ! Bon sang, tu n'es pas une loque !

Finalement, elle rompit le contact visuel en fermant les yeux. Elle soupira.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
— Ce que tu as toujours fait. Que tu sois une meneuse d'hommes. Une dernière fois. Bats-toi pour ce qui compte à tes yeux cette fois et non pas ce qui convient au plus grand nombre. Ne te sacrifie pas cette fois.  
— Mais je...  
— Ne dis rien ! Et réfléchis un peu. Si jamais nous ne parvenons pas à retourner dans la Voie Lactée, crois-tu que tu parviendrai à passer le reste de tes jours à fuir ? Tu ne souhaiterais pas, pour une fois, vivre librement ? Fonder une famille, avoir un chez-toi, pour de vrai ?

Un long, très long silence s'abattit sur le couple.

— _Alors, Shepy ? Prouve moi que tu vaux mieux que l'espèce de chiffe-molle misérable que tu es en ce moment !_

Lentement, le regard d'Eireann se dévoila à nouveau aux yeux du Turien. La lueur d'hésitation, de crainte était toujours là. Mais doucement, la détermination la remplaçait.

— Très bien. Mais ça sera mon dernier combat.

Garrus hocha lentement la tête et posa son front contre le sien. Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura.

— Maintenant, il est grand temps que tu ailles te reposer. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à personne si tu es épuisée. Je continue à veiller sur Hwang, de toute façon. Et je te tiens au courant quoi qu'il advienne.

Shepard eut un bref mouvement de tête et s'écarta. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le visage du Turien et lui tourna le dos. Cette fois, elle prendrait une navette pour retourner sur le Normandy. Ensuite, elle irait s'excuser auprès de la Maîtresse d'Armes akoni.


	27. Iwalaaye

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Il n'avait été facile pour personne d'être transbahuté de station en station. Bien que le Haut-Conseil Akoni eut donné son accord pour l'accueil de l'équipage du bâtiment militaire, il avait fallu prévoir des lieux de repos et de vie pour chacun d'entre eux. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, entre les déménagements du mobilier et les divers effets personnels des militaires à bord. Eireann avait fait de nombreux trajets entre le vaisseau et la salle des soins intensifs. Chaque visite auprès du Lieutenant-commandant Hwang était l'occasion de voir l'avancée des soins. Une main bionique lui avait été greffée, mais aucun tissu polymère n'avait été encore appliqué sur son bras. Il s'agirait, au réveil du soldat, de vérifier que les réglages étaient corrects et de décider de recouvrir son nouveau membre ou non d'un tissu polymère.

Jour après jour, elle voyait ses cicatrices se refermer. La paupière abîmée du Coréen devenait plus nette, malgré la longue estafilade. Il reprenait également des couleurs, semblait mieux respirer. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le Docteur Tac'zoq avait affirmé que son corps devait finir d'éliminer les nombreuses drogues qui lui avaient été injectées, tant par ses geôliers que par l'équipe médicale onisowo. Il avançait l'hypothèse que l'esprit du soldat refusait le réveil par crainte de subir de nouveau de terribles douleurs. Mais il ne resterait pas éternellement plongé dans l'inconscience. Le médecin lui avait par ailleurs confirmé que, dès que l'autorisation serait donnée par le Haut-Conseil Akoni, Tali et lui pourraient être transférés dans les unités médicales d'Iwalaaye. Le plus gros des soins avait été fait, et désormais il ne tenait qu'aux deux blessés de sortir de leur coma.

C'est par un jour de grande chaleur qu'Idajo, Haut-Conseiller et frère d'Onija, avait transmis un message à l'Amiral et au Commandant. Le vaisseau militaire pouvait enfin atterrir sur la planète-mère des Akoni et le personnel pourrait enfin éprouver le plaisir de poser le pied sur une planète digne de ce nom. Quand le Normandy se posa sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, Eireann remarqua que celle-ci était un îlot artificiel. _En même temps, avec une planète composée à quatre-vingtquinze pourcent d'eau…_ Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se préparait à son tour au débarquement.

Hannah avait supervisé l'arrivée des hommes sur le sol Akoni avec un regard acéré. Eireann, elle, s'était contentée de faire une simple revue des effets militaires. Elle peinait encore à reprendre ses marques, et son coup de sang face à la Maîtresse d'Armes Akoni lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche. Les passagers du Normandy avaient encore du mal reconnaître son autorité mais les choses commençaient à rentrer dans l'ordre. Alors qu'elle était résolument concentrée sur un rapport, Garrus l'observait d'un peu plus loin, dans la soute de la frégate de l'Alliance Interstellaire, appuyé contre une caisse d'armement. Derrière lui, il entendait les souffles d'effort de James qui faisait des tractions. Au bout de plusieurs minutes , l'Humain s'arrêta, s'étira et s'appuya à son tour contre la caisse. Il porta son attention sur le Commandant puis sur Garrus. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller et retour et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du soldat.

— Lola a l'air de s'en tirer, fit-il remarquer.  
— Tant mieux ! Même si certains hommes semblent avoir la tête dure.  
— Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Garrus tourna son regard gris teint de vert vers l'Humain. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement jusqu'à un autre être humain, debout plus loin, qu'il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête. James se tourna vers la direction indiquée, puis se mit brusquement à rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du Turien.

— Cooper a quand même été retrouvé assommé et à moitié nu dans les quartiers du Commandant, rappela le colosse. Et en plus, par des aliens pas franchement sympathiques. Je veux bien croire qu'il lui en veuille, mais ça finira par se tasser.  
— Je l'espère, soupira Garrus.

Plus loin, interpellée par sa mère, Eireann leva la tête. Garrus suivit du regard sa compagne sortir de la soute et soupira. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent et le Lieutenant Vega fronça les sourcils.

— Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.  
— Non, mais je crois qu'il serait surtout temps qu'on ait une vraie discussion tous les deux… concernant notre relation.  
— Les discussions franches, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, déclara James alors que son regard se posait sur Ashley, qui sortait à son tour de la soute.

Garrus, qui n'avait pas loupé le petit manège des deux officiers, donna un coup de coude à l'Humain et se moqua gentiment.

— Ça y est ? Vous avez enfin fait le grand saut ?

Vega parut mal à l'aise mais rapidement, un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

— J'suis pas franchement un romantique et Ash… Bah vous savez comment elle est, hein ? Les poèmes, les romans, tout ça. Une vraie fleur bleue ! Tout le contraire de ce que je suis. Avant, il y avait l'Alliance, le règlement. Maintenant, va falloir que j'apprenne à me poser quelque part.  
— J'imagine que ça ne sera pas plus compliqué qu'un corps à corps contre une Abomination,

L'Humain éclata d'un rire franc et secoua la tête.

— Ouais, ça doit pas être plus compliqué. Maintenant, il faut que tu fasses la même chose pour toi, Vakarian. Lola, c'est un sacré bout de bonne femme. Je vous souhaite simplement, à tous les deux, d'être heureux.

Garrus observa l'Humain, qui s'étira avant de se redresser. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Je devrais aller prendre une douche, moi » et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Garrus resta silencieux. Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne et à s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide, avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse à nouveau. A voix basse, dans le creux de son oreille, il murmura :

— Je voudrais te parler… Quand tu auras le temps.

Lentement, il vit les yeux verts de l'Humaine se lever vers lui. Elle restait silencieuse. Terriblement silencieuse. Mais il fut néanmoins apaisé de voir un sourire se plaquer sur son visage. Il lâcha son bras, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front et s'en alla. Il avait aussi à préparer ses affaires et il aurait tout le temps de lui parler plus tard. Désormais, il avait son attention et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et chercherait à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas avec lui qu'elle le serait. Il avait été présent à ses côtés, infaillible et loyal jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait soutenue, l'avait aidée à traverser toutes les épreuves. Il avait toujours été là, sous le feu des balles, à braver tous les dangers. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de balles, tous les deux. Mais ce n'était plus de ça dont elle avait besoin. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne représentait que les mauvais moments.

Étrangement, il se sentait léger. Il éprouvait certes un pincement au cœur de laisser partir ce « sacré bout de bonne femme » comme l'appelait James. Même s'il ne pourrait plus avoir le plaisir de la tenir dans le creux de ses bras, il aurait toujours l'infime honneur de rester son ami, et sûrement l'un des plus fidèles qu'elle ait pu avoir. Il espérait que Dae Hyun prenne conscience de cette chance que le Turien, pourtant si jaloux d'ordinaire, lui laissait. Mais pour l'heure, il était plutôt excité : la civilisation Aakoni l'intriguait. Personne n'avait encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer ces nouveaux aliens et la seule description que le personnel du Normandy avait pu avoir venait des deux officiers supérieurs qui avaient eu la chance de rencontrer une d'entre elles. Il reporta une dernière fois son attention sur la soute, alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le dos du Commandant qui parlait à un soldat, sûrement pour lui donner un ordre, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui.

— Tu ferais confiance à ces Humains ?

L'antichambre du bureau du Haut-Conseiller Idajo Suru était baignée d'une lueur jaune, tamisée. La lourde humidité de l'extérieur n'avait pas prise dans cet environnement fermé et climatisé. Près d'une fenêtre, Onija dardait son regard cuivré sur la carlingue grise de la frégate militaire, les bras croisés. Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard inquisiteur de son frère qui attendait une réponse à sa question. La Maîtresse d'Armes ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. _Si on peut faire confiance à ces humains ?_ Elle n'irait pas jusque là. Mais elle ne les considérait pas comme une menace. Son visage, toujours illuminé par ce sourire qui semblait lui avoir été greffé, se tourna légèrement sur le côté sans regarder son frère.

— Je leur ferais sûrement plus confiance qu'aux Alagbato. Mais laissons-les sous surveillance. Notamment leur Commandant.  
— Tu as des raisons de te méfier d'elle ? Représente-t-elle un potentiel danger ?

Les yeux cuivrés se plissèrent légèrement.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Mais quelque chose me perturbe chez elle.

Elle entendit des bruissement d'étoffes, des bruits de pas. Le parfum chargé de son cadet, qui s'était approché d'elle, taquina les narines sensibles de l'Akoni et elle plissa le nez. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa ses bras. Une atmosphère relativement électrique s'installa entre les deux adultes qui restèrent bien longtemps silencieux. Ce fut Idajo qui brisa le silence.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas prendre cette Humaine sous ton aile ?

La voix du Haut-Conseiller était devenue plus aiguë, comme teintée de reproche. Les pupilles latérales de la femelle Akoni se fermèrent et elle soupira, se détournant de son frère.

— Il est évident que si le Triumvirat décide de déclencher une guerre, il faudra bien entraîner les troupes. Et ces humains seront forcés de se plier à nos lois, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Par conséquent, oui, mon Frère… Il se peut que je prenne cette Humaine sous mon aile.  
— Je croyais que seul les plus méritants pouvaient prétendre à, éventuellement, avoir droit à ton entraînement.

Les yeux d'Onija se rouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle se tournait vers son frère. Son sourire se teinta d'amusement, mais elle ne répondit pas. Idajo avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction chez son aînée. Il la laissa s'approcher de la porte de son bureau et, alors que la Maîtresse d'Armes s'apprêtait à sortir, elle déclara.

— Je m'en vais accueillir nos invités. Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, mon Frère… Cette Humaine porte la guerre, dans son regard et sur son corps. Elle est sûrement plus méritante que n'importe qui.

Le nez du Haut-Conseiller se plissa alors que sa sœur disparaît dans la pénombre du couloir. Il se retrouva seul et réfléchit aux paroles d'Onija. Lui aussi, il aurait l'Humaine à l'œil.

La démarche chaloupée de la Maîtresse d'Arme attira sur elle l'attention de bon nombre de personnes. Les passagers du Normandy la dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Ashley, aux côtés de James, soupira. Il était difficile de savoir si cette marche pour le moins sensuelle était naturelle, ou s'il s'agissait d'une tentative de séduction. En revanche, Williams ne se gêna pas pour donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du Lieutenant Vega, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reluquer ce corps longiligne serré dans ses habits de cuir. Hannah s'approcha d'un pas raide vers la Maîtresse d'Armes, Eireann sur ses talons. Les deux Humaines saluèrent chaleureusement leur hôtesse. L'Akoni jeta un regard circulaire sur le personnel militaire qui avait débarqué et s'interrogea.

— S'agit-il de tout votre équipage, Amiral ?

Hannah hocha la tête et Eireann posa son regard sur son rapport. C'était étrange pour elle de parler de son équipage en terme de statistiques mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

— Nous comptons soixante soldats et navigateurs, dont un officier hors de combat. Nous accueillons également six membres d'équipage non-humains, dont deux d'entre eux ont un régime alimentaire dextro aminé. Une d'entre eux est également hors de combat.

Onija hocha la tête et mémorisa ces informations. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, et observa un court instant les différentes navettes qui survolaient Iwalaaye et se rendaient à différents endroits.

— Un certain Lieutenant-commandant Hwang a effectivement été transféré dans une des chambres de l'Hôpital militaire, tout comme la quarienne, Tali'Zorah, annonça la Maîtresse d'Armes. Je vous transmettrai les informations nécessaires pour vous rendre jusqu'au service médical. Concernant vos deux unités dextro aminées, les Onisowo se chargeront de nous fournir régulièrement. Notre alimentation ne correspond sûrement pas à la leur.

Le sourire indescriptible de la Maîtresse d'Armes s'élargit.

— Normalement, c'est Maîtresse Onija. Mais c'est long et bien trop révérencieux. Onija suffira.

Les deux Humaines hochèrent la tête alors que l'Akoni leur tournait le dos. Plusieurs de ses semblables avaient passé la zone de sécurité, prêts à créer les différents groupes qui seraient guidés vers leurs nouveaux lieux de vie. Onija expliqua.

— Notre société est divisée en castes et par hiérarchie . Chaque caste possède son propre quartier.  
— Vous ne vous mélangez pas entre vous ? s'étonna le Commandant.  
— Oh si, bien sûr ! Mais les lieux de vies sont séparés. C'est ainsi. Et comme vous avez dû le constater, nous n'avons qu'un archipel constitués de centaines d'îles. Je vous transmettrai également une carte sur vos appareils oranges.  
— Les OmniTechs, précisa l'Amiral.

Onija eut un geste de la main, comme si l'information la laissait de marbre. D'ailleurs, les Humains seraient bien vite confrontés à une technologie qu'ils trouveraient bien rudimentaire. En effet, les Akoni n'avaient pas pris part à la course à la technologie qui avait eu lieu entre les Alagbato et les Onisowo – course largement remportée par ces derniers.

— Ainsi, reprit la Maîtresse d'Armes, vous serez effectivement divisés selon vos grades dans différents quartiers. Les plus hauts gradés ont la chance de pouvoir se retrouver directement dans le quartier militaire, là où se trouvent toutes les infrastructures d'entraînement. Il est un peu austère, certes, mais bénéficie de tout le confort dont vous aurez besoin.  
— Où seront logés nos hommes ? demanda Eireann, plus soucieuse du confort de ses soldats que de son propre bien-être.  
— Sur une île à moins de cinq minutes à vol de navette de celle où je vous emmène. Il s'agit de casernes mais comme vous n'êtes pas Akoni, ils seront libres d'aller où bon leur semble, à l'heure qu'ils le désirent, à la condition de ne pas troubler le repos de mes soldats.

Shepard se redressa et lança un regard à sa mère, qui sourit légèrement. Les soldats seraient briefés quant au comportement irréprochable qui leur serait demandé.Alors qu'Onija continuait à leur expliquer certaines choses, Hannah s'excusa rapidement auprès de sa fille. Elle allait constituer les groupes qui partiraient vers les différentes casernes. Ainsi, les deux officiers auraient la liste des futurs occupants des casernes militaires akoni et seraient capables d'intervenir en cas de débordement ou de punir les éventuels fauteurs de troubles, le cas échéant.

Mais rapidement, l'esprit d'Eireann fut happé par des considérations autrement plus importantes que la répartition de ses hommes. Garrus avait demandé à lui parler et son inquiétude quant à l'état de santé de son officier ne faiblissait pas. Onija, sensible à l'égarement de son hôte, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Après votre installation, je vous montrerai la navette à prendre pour vous rendre à notre hôpital. J'espère que vous ne craignez pas les profondeurs.

Eireann arqua un sourcil et n'eut pas le temps d'interroger plus la Maîtresse d'Armes car celle-ci s'éloignait déjà. Le Commandant resta immobile un moment, son regard émeraude fixé sur l'Akoni. Elle observait avec une fine attention les faits et gestes de l'alien et apprécia tout particulièrement sa faculté à commander : Onija ne donnait pas l'impression d'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Ses soldats l'écoutaient et aucun ne dérogeait à ses ordres. Ainsi, l'embarquement de l'équipage du Normandy se déroula sans le moindre anicroche.


	28. Break

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

La navette filait au-dessus de l'eau. Elle était si claire que Shepard pouvait deviner les silhouettes d'énormes créatures marines qui évoluaient au fond de ce monde marin inaccessible. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les explications qu'Onija offrait sur son peuple et sa culture, à mesure que les questions lui étaient posées. Ashley avait été curieuse concernant les branchies d'Onija et cette dernière lui avait expliqué que les Akoni n'en possédaient pas toutes. Certains disposaient de griffes rétractiles, d'autres pouvaient avoir une longue queue. Ceux qui possédaient des branchies étaient cependant un peu plus rares. L'esprit d'Eireann se déconnecta quand elle commença à entendre parler de castes et de légendes divines mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pour l'heure, elle ne pensait qu'à débarquer dans son logement temporaire. Elle voulait retirer ses vêtements, prendre une douche et rester longtemps, très longtemps, sous l'eau chaude.

Ashley, elle, était enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un logement digne de ce nom. Elle jetait par moments des regards tendres en direction de James : ce dernier avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas reluquer de façon trop ostensible la Maîtresse d'Arme qui, malgré un physique pour le moins déroutant, dégageait un charisme hypnotique. D'ailleurs, Samantha dévisageait avec autant d'attention l'alien qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

Hannah, de son côté, jetait régulièrement de rapides coups d'œil vers sa fille, dont la tête reposait contre la vitre de la navette volante. Au moins, elle pouvait apprécier le paysage, pensa l'Amiral.

Ils survolèrent une île, plus grande que les autres et le regard d'Eireann fut happé par ses bâtiments . Aux toits plats faits en tuile rouge, ils semblaient petits et majoritairement faits de marbre. Une foule dense se massait dans les ruelles sinueuses.. Onija afficha un plus large sourire :

— Nous survolons Iero. C'est notre île principale. Contrairement aux autres lieux de vie, il y a toujours de l'activité ici, souvent rattachée à l'art militaire.  
— Votre société est très militarisée, nota Ashley.

Onija opina du chef et reporta son attention sur l'Humaine aux cheveux bruns.

— Nous sommes surtout divisés en castes mais vous aurez bientôt tout le temps de comprendre le tout. Nous arrivons bientôt à _Ryzsap_.  
— Rizap ? répéta approximativement James, hébété.

L'Akoni afficha un sourire plus large encore devant la prononciation hasardeuse de l'île sur laquelle ils se rendaient et le reprit avec douceur.

— Prononcez plutôt ça… Riizshap. Soyez plus long sur la première syllabe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez. Certains noms d'îles seront complexes pour vous mais vous vous y ferez sûrement avec le temps ! .

Lentement, la Maîtresse d'Armes reporta son attention sur le Commandant qui, le visage tourné vers l'océan, laissait sûrement ses pensées vagabonder çà et là.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour survoler à nouveau une large bande d'eau avant que la navette n'atteigne la nouvelle île. Dans les airs, le véhicule volant se stabilisa et le pilote entama sa descente, sous les commentaires à mi-voix de Joker. IDA lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'inciter à se taire. Mais Jeff Moreau n'était pas homme à s'effacer et il continua à exprimer moult critiques qui, de toute façon, n'étaient pas audibles du pilote alien.

Onija fut la première à poser pied sur le sable et apprécia la caresse de l'embrun marin. Ses narines se dilatèrent quelque peu et ses branchies frémirent : l'océan avait toujours eu ce genre d'effet sur elle. Ses branchies avaient été souvent une cause de moquerie de la part d'Idajo qui, lui, était doté de petites griffes rétractiles. Sans surprise, son frère s'était avéré être un excellent grimpeur tandis qu'Onija le battait à plate couture à la nage.

Elle se retourna vers le petit groupe qui débarquait alors que quelques soldats akoni, curieux, s'approchaient.

— Nous voici sur Ryzsap. Vous pouvez considérer ce lieu de vie comme étant le vôtre jusqu'à ce que le Triumvirat décide de votre refuge définitif. Suivez moi, je vais vous mener jusqu'à une partie du quartier vide depuis quelques temps.

Sur la route, chacun apprécia l'austérité du quartier militaire. Contrairement à l'île principale, les rues étaient droites et les quartiers étaient parfaitement rectangulaires. Si les bâtiments de Iero étaient principalement fait de marbres et de briques, ici, les maisons et autres bâtiments, comme les ateliers de fabrications d'armes, étaient un mélange de terre et de bois. La seule exception à ces maisons rudimentaires était un Colisée en marbre, juché au sommet d'une énorme colline.

Depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, Eireann avait l'étrange sensation d'être coincée dans un autre temps, une autre époque. C'était comme si l'évolution akoni était bloquée à une époque presque antique alors que des touches de technologie apparaissaient çà et là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle restait silencieuse et suivait les autres. Ashley et James furent les premiers à quitter le groupe tout en suivant un des subordonnés de la Maîtresse d'Armes, rapidement suivis par le départ de Joker et IDA. Lorsque vint le tour de sa mère, cette dernière jeta un dernier regard à sa progéniture avant de suivre l'Akoni vers l'habitation qu'elle occuperait le temps de leur séjour sur Iwalaaye. Il ne restait plus qu'Eireann et Onija.

Les deux officiers étaient enveloppées dans un silence que Shepard trouvait lourd, d'autant plus après son écart d'humeur à l'encontre de la Maîtresse d'arme akoni. Par habitude, elle avait rivé son regard sur le dos de l'alien qui continuait à avancer. L'Humaine ne prêtait pas réellement attention au trajet. Elle se rappellerait bien assez vite du chemin et chacun recevrait bientôt une carte sur leur OmniTech.

— J'ai pris le parti de vous éloigner un peu des autres, Commandant Shepard.

La voix d'Onija tira brusquement Eireann de ses pensées. L'Akoni continua sa marche, sans se tourner une seule fois vers son homologue humaine. Un léger sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Shepard.

— Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-elle.

La Maîtresse d'Armes laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, avant de répondre finalement :.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'expliquer mes décisions. Disons simplement que je devine assez aisément un certain besoin de solitude et d'éloignement. Je me trompe ?

Le timbre de voix de l'Akoni était enjoué, presque amusé. Eireann ne s'irrita pas et resta parfaitement silencieuse. _Difficile de faire croire le contraire._ Cela faisait bien longtemps – trop longtemps ! qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir un endroit à elle. Il y avait bien eu l'appartement de l'Amiral Anderson, en plein milieu de la Guerre des Moissons mais elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'en profiter. Peut-être que, cette fois, ce serait différent.

— _Différent, hein ? T'as juste une Reine revancharde qui veut ta tête et la mienne par la même occasion ! railla la Mutilée. Mais à part ça, t'espère que ce soit différent..._

Shepard grimaça, profitant du fait que l'Akoni ne puisse la voir. Après un long moment de silence, du bout des lèvres, l'Irlandaise laissa échapper :

— Merci.

C'était une simple maison. Elle n'avait rien de particulier et ressemblait aux autres, à ceci près qu'elle se situait au fond d'une impasse et profitait de l'ombrage des autres bâtiments. Onija lui avait assuré que les deux Akoni à qui appartenaient cette maison au départ ne reviendraient pas. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre qu'ils étaient sûrement tombés au combat. Shepard observa les pièces de l'appartement et afficha une moue dépitée face à la cuisine devant elle. Elle ne connaissait rien des appareils qui se trouvaient devant elle et se rappela son incapacité maladive pour cuisiner quelque chose de potable sans empoisonner quelqu'un… ou s'empoisonner elle-même ! Elle posa sa petite valise à l'entrée, au sol, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le hall d'entrée aboutissait directement sur la pièce principale, ovale. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une salle à manger puisqu'une table en bois pouvant accueillir quatre personnes trônait au centre de la pièce. Derrière la table se trouvait un plan de travail en bois également au-dessus duquel s'ouvrait une large fenêtre donnant sur un jardin somptueux et ce même si l'entretien laissait à désirer Sans un regard pour son sac posé au sol, l'Humaine traversa le hall et observa la pièce sur la gauche de la salle à manger. Elle n'y vit qu'une armoire en verre, vide, avec un sofa sobre au tissu élimé. Sur sa droite se trouvait une autre armoire, complètement en bois, près de laquelle se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon. Eireann monta pour découvrir l'étage supérieure. Sous ses yeux, un lit deux places. Son cœur se serra néanmoins quand son regard se posa sur la table de chevet : un bouquet de fleurs fanées près d'une photo vieillie. _Ils ont oublié_ _d'enlever certaines choses…_ La maison avait été effectivement occupée et Shepard comprit que ses habitants ne reviendraient sûrement jamais. Elle s'approcha de la petite commode et baissa le cadre photo. A l'occasion, elle le donnerait à Onija : la Maîtresse d'Armes saurait sûrement quoi faire.

L'Irlandaise attrapa le bouquet de fleurs et le jeta dans le jardin par la fenêtre, sans trop d'hésitation. Ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était de trouver la salle de bain. Celle-ci était annexe à la chambre à coucher. Un simple tuyau sortait du mur avec un petit pommeau et un robinet usé par le temps et les utilisations. C'était rudimentaire mais elle s'en contenterait. C'est en quittant la salle de bain qu'Eireann prit conscience de la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Tout dans cette maison était impersonnel et l'on voyait bien que leurs hôtes avaient cherché à les accueillir dans les meilleurs conditions. _En nous attribuant des logements qui ont appartenu à d'autres._ Cela la renvoya à une profonde lassitude, qui vint à envahir la moindre de ses cellules.

Le Commandant s'appuya contre le mur et passa une main sur son visage. Elle était véritablement fatiguée de courir, fatiguée de prendre des décisions. Malheureusement, elle devait se faire à cette idée simple : Onija avait raison et tant que le problème « Shandrax » ne serait pas réglé, jamais elle ne serait en sécurité où que ce soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre la moindre faiblesse. Plus pour le moment. L'officier avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire remarquer aux autres qu'elle avait un soucis plus sérieux. Le regard bleu de la Mutilée, moqueur, sarcastique, croisa le sien et Eireann serra des dents. Elle soupira, secoua la tête avant de se rappeler que Garrus voulait lui parler et lui envoya un message, avec la localisation de la petite maison. Puis, elle commença à se déshabiller.

Onija était revenue très rapidement auprès de son frère pour lui rapporter que le débarquement du vaisseau humain s'était fait sans la moindre encombre. Pourtant, Idajo avait la mine sombre et l'air inquiet. Sa sœur le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que quelque chose le travaillait. Que ce quelque chose, c'était la présence des humains sur leur planète. Avec un sourire teinté d'une confiance absolue, la Maîtresse d'Armes s'approcha de son cadet et glissa sa main légèrement palmée sur son épaule.

— Je sais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes et je tiens à te rassurer : il ne va rien nous arriver de mal. Nous devons attendre la réunion du Triumvirat.

Idajo plissa des yeux et se tourna vers son aînée. Il aurait aimé la croire, mais de ce qu'il avait lu dans les vieux registres, les Mohyl'nik étaient plus réputés pour être vindicatifs qu'autre chose.

— Ce que j'espère, c'est que le Triumvirat prononce une protection pour Iwalaaye jusqu'à ce que la menace soit réglée.  
— Tu t'inquiètes trop, Idajo. Le Triumvirat a toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions.  
— Je te rappelle, souligna le Haut Conseiller, que les Alagbato vont présider la session. Nos relations ne sont pas bonnes et la Princesse Ewa n'a pas l'air d'envisager un réchauffement diplomatique.

Onija leva la main et coupa la parole de son frère.

— Nous ne sommes pas blancs dans cette histoire, rappela la Maîtresse d'Armes. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est quand le Triumvirat se réunira. Pour l'heure, garde ces Humains qui t'inquiètent tant à l'œil. Mais je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer.  
— J'aimerais avoir ton assurance, soupira le Haut-Conseiller. Je vais te faire confiance, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais.

Le sourire d'Onija se teinta d'une douceur infinie tandis qu'elle serrait doucement l'épaule de son frère, pour le rassurer. _Oui, tout va bien se passer !_

Eireann avait rêvé de cette douche depuis son arrivée sur Iwalaaye. La température était élevée et le taux d'humidité était oppressant. Son uniforme n'était pas adapté à ces conditions climatiques et Eireann savait qu'elle allait subir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des tenues adaptés à la vie sur la planète-mère des Akoni. Une fois débarrassée de cette sensation d'étouffement et de crasse avec une douche des plus fraîches – contrairement à ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu – Eireann quitta le cocon frais de la salle de bain, prête à affronter la moiteur pesante de l'extérieur. Elle avait déjà l'impression de suffoquer mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une impression et qu'elle s'y ferait rapidement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et retourna à l'étage inférieur, sans prendre davantage le temps d'observer la chambre à coucher qui juxtaposait la salle de bain. _Garrus ne va pas tarder !_ Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu l'air si grave qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le timing était impeccable. Elle était à peine arrivée à au rez-de-chaussée que la porte de la modeste demeure s'ouvrait sur le Turien, dont l'expression semblait étrangement moins grave que précédemment. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli et s'approcha de lui. Il lui montra une bouteille de verre et déclara :

— J'ai pris ce qui ressemblait à du vin chez eux. Même si je doute fortement qu'ils aient des vignes ou quelque chose du genre sur leur planète.

Shepard hocha la tête.

— On s'en contentera. Merci d'être venu.

Les mandibules du Turien s'agitèrent doucement tandis qu'Eireann prenait la bouteille . Elle regarda le récipient et resta silencieuse avant de le poser sur la table. _C'est de la politesse. Apporter du vin, c'est juste une façon d'être poli._ L'officier releva le regard et le planta dans celui de Garrus, qui ne cilla pas un seul instant.

— En fait… Je crois qu'on va attendre pour ouvrir cette bouteille. Tu voulais me parler ?

Garrus opina du chef et suivit l'invitation de la jeune femme à s'asseoir. De l'autre côté de la table, il croisa ses doigts et baissa légèrement la tête. Il avait pourtant été si sûr de lui quand il y pensait, quand il veillait sur le soldat inconscient. Mais là, face à elle, il avait peur. N'était-il pas en train de faire une erreur ? Son regard vert était inexpressif mais Garrus la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était une façon comme une autre de se protéger d'une quelconque blessure morale. Elle avait sûrement compris, depuis longtemps. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

— Je pense que… tu te doutes de pourquoi je suis là.

Pas de réponse. Elle restait imperturbable. Elle ne l'encourageait même pas à continuer, comme si elle était déjà résignée. Néanmoins, il nota une subtile déglutition, qu'elle avait sûrement dû tenter de dissimuler. Garrus reprit la parole.

— J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que je voulais te dire. J'ai toujours eu à cœur de te laisser du temps. Pour que tu puisses te retrouver un peu. Mais ces derniers jours, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur notre histoire.

Elle ne prenait toujours pas la parole mais l'expression de son visage s'était fermée un peu plus. L'éclat de son regard vert s'était rembruni mais elle ne réagissait pas. Le soldat soupira.

— Je serai bien meilleur en tant qu'ami qu'en tant que compagnon.  
— Ne dis pas ça, intervint-elle soudainement. Tu as été un compagnon admirable.

Il eut un geste de la main et ses mandibules s'agitèrent avec douceur.

— Je ne doute pas de ça, reprit Garrus. Mais soyons réalistes… J'ai sûrement été la béquille qu'il te fallait par le passé mais nous n'avions pas d'avenir possible entre la mission suicide et cette fichue Guerre des Moissons. Je ne doute pas que tu ais eu des sentiments pour moi comme je ne renierai jamais ce que j'ai ressenti et ressens encore pour toi. Seulement, laisser le temps au temps est ridicule.

À nouveau, elle n'eut aucune réaction, mais dit simplement :

— Tu veux rompre.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Il hocha la tête.

— Je comprends, ajouta-t-elle. Je pense que tu as raison.

Garrus resta interdit. Elle ne s'emportait pas, ni ne s'énervait. La nouvelle glissait sur elle dans la plus parfaite des indifférences. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent doucement alors qu'il soupirait.

— Je n'aime pas me voiler la face. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes épanouis dans cette relation, ni heureux. À partir de là, on se rend vite compte qu'il s'agit d'un échec. Mais je serai toujours là en tant qu'ami.  
— Je sais.

Le soldat se leva, sa chaise grinça contre le sol. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui leva son regard vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et posa, une dernière fois, son front contre le sien.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi en tant qu'ami, Shepard. Comme dirait un vieux collègue… Les ennuis, c'est comme la chtouille. Quand on en a, autant en faire profiter les autres.

Elle n'eut pas de réaction. Lorsque Garrus s'écarta, Eireann se contenta de l'observer, en silence. En réalité, au fond d'elle, elle s'était attendue à cette nouvelle.

— _Juste une preuve de plus que tu échoues tout ce que tu entreprends._

Difficile de dire si la Mutilée avait raison ou si ce n'était qu'une énième provocation. Shepard prit une profonde inspiration et s'empara de la bouteille de vin. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand son OmniTech clignota. D'un soupir de dépit, elle reposa la bouteille et activa son appareil afin de prendre connaissance des dernières nouvelles. Une boule dans l'estomac, elle fut cependant rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que des cartes d'Iwalaaye qu'Onija leur avait promises. L'heure de se rendre à l'hôpital approchait et elle devait désormais se rappeler du chemin jusqu'à la jetée, prendre la bonne navette et… elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement une remarque de la Maîtresse d'Armes.

En observant d'un peu plus près la carte qui s'affichait en 3D devant ses yeux, Eireann se rendit compte que l'hôpital akoni ne se trouvait pas sur terre mais… sous l'eau. Shepard grimaça et ferma les yeux. Dans ses souvenirs, sa dernière escapade maritime lui avait valu de se retrouver face à une immense créature mythique:autant dire qu'elle ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience de sitôt. Mais à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle reporta son attention sur Garrus et désactiva son OmniTech.

— Je vais me rendre à l'hôpital. Je… non pas que ta compagnie me déplaise mais… J'aimerais être un peu seule.  
— Bien sûr. Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le Turien s'éloigner. Elle pensait que le voir la quitter lui ferait mal, que son cœur se serrerait atrocement mais… rien. Il battait normalement dans sa poitrine et elle ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière. Elle prit un profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et expira.

— _Si ça te fait rien, peut-être que c'est parce que tu savais que ça serait un échec, supposa la Mutilée._

Eireann rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la silhouette, fantasmagorique, de son autre « elle ».

— Peut-être que, comme tu le dis, c'était un échec sur toute la ligne et, qu'effectivement, je savais que ça arriverait à son terme. Cela fait six ans. Beaucoup de choses changent en six ans.  
— _Et tu ne te bats pas ? Où est donc la Shepard combative ?  
_ — Morte dans le rayon de la Citadelle.

La Mutilée eut un rictus moqueur et sa silhouette s'évanouit dans le champ de vision d'Eireann, qui s'appuya contre le rebord de la table. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bord et ses jointures blanchirent. Elle se sentait vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. _Des souvenirs, déjà. Il y a encore tellement de trous dans ma mémoire._ Néanmoins, ça allait plus loin que ça : elle avait réellement la sensation d'être incomplète. Il y a six ans, elle se serait battue corps et âme pour sauver son couple autant qu'elle avait pu sauver la galaxie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait laissé partir le Turien. Elle se retrouvait seule, une fois de plus, au cœur de problèmes qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait, c'était la paix, et la tranquillité.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait tant voulu fuir, à son réveil hors du module. Le Normandy avait inquiété son inconscient qui avait cherché à se protéger d'une menace dont elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Et quand bien même cette menace n'existait plus, Shepard avait toujours cette volonté de fuir loin de tout et de tout. Mais elle restait parce que quelque chose la retenait, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était l'amour qu'elle portait pour sa mère, la loyauté qu'elle éprouvait envers le Normandy et ses passagers ou l'amitié qu'elle avait tissé avec certains de ces membres d'équipages.

Elle se redressa et empoigna un sac en bandoulière qui traînait dans l'armoire de l'entrée. Ça ne lui appartenait pas mais tant pis, elle n'avait pas envie de défaire ses affaires ni même de se mettre en quête d'un sac. Pour l'heure, elle souhaitait simplement se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle voulait voir Tali et Dae Hyun. Elle se sentait responsable de leur état et la moindre des choses était de les visiter.


	29. Dashtwi

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Ses pas crissaient sur l'asphalte abîmée de cette partie du quartier Ryzsap. La chaleur commençait à l'accabler lourdement et remonter sa longue chevelure rouge en un chignon épais l'apaisait à peine. Eireann remonta ses manches et ouvrit légèrement le haut de son uniforme militaire. Ses plaques d'identification brillèrent sous les rayons du soleil. De temps à autre, un Akoni l'observait, en silence, curieux de la voir, étrange créature à poils parmi ces crânes luisants et parfaitement imberbes. Mais rapidement, les aliens retournaient à leurs occupations. Du Colisée s'élevaient ces sons si caractéristiques des combats en tout genre. À l'oreille, elle distinguait l'entrechoquement de lames d'acier. Cela expliquait le fourreau dans le dos d'Onija, fourreau qui se retrouvait d'ailleurs dans le dos de presque tous les autres soldats Akoni.

Arrivée à la jetée, elle s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à un pilote de navette. L'alien l'observa, un mélange de curiosité et de bienveillance dans le regard. Maladroitement, le Commandant demanda à se rendre à l'Hôpital, butant, écorchant à plusieurs reprises le nom de la zone médicale, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire amusé à l'alien.

— Dashtwi, M'dame. Montez à bord. Dès que la navette sera pleine, on s'y rendra. C'est sur l'itinéraire de toutes façons.  
— Merci, souffla Shepard. Et ne m'appelez pas « M'dame ».  
— Ça, j'peux pas faire autrement, M'dame, on m'a dit qu'vous étiez une sorte de Maîtresse d'Armes alors moi, j'fais comme on me dit et j'vous parle comme j'parlerais à un Maître d'Armes.

Eireann ne chercha pas à épiloguer et se glissa dans la navette, accueillant avec un ravissement non feint la fraîcheur de l'habitacle. Comme à son habitude, elle se mit juste à côté de la fenêtre et laissa déjà son regard se perdre sur la surface de l'océan, calme, dont les remous la berçaient déjà. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle lutta difficilement contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Elle n'était pas aussi sereine que sur Sarana et l'Hadaya, mais l'embrun maritime l'apaisait quelque peu. Elle fut néanmoins tirée de son endormissement par quelque chose qui buta contre son pied, la faisant sursauter brusquement. Shepard posa son regard sur le coupable et ses yeux rencontrèrent des pupilles pleines, parfaitement noires, où seuls quelques éclats blancs brillaient légèrement. _Comme des étoiles dans un ciel d'encre._ Devant elle se trouvait une enfant ou tout du moins ce qui ressemblerait physiquement à une enfant d'une dizaine d'années chez les humains. La petite Akoni offrit un large sourire au Commandant, dévoilant une rangée de petites dents blanches. L'officier resta interdite un moment alors qu'elle l'observait, avant de finalement lui rendre son sourire, de façon plus maladroite. La petite Akoni s'installa devant Eireann qui détourna finalement son attention pour la reporter à nouveau sur la surface calme de l'océan.

La navette remua, s'éleva et s'élança dans les airs. Sa vitesse était bien moindre par rapport aux véhicules de la Citadelle dont Shepard se souvenait mais le moyen de transport restait pratique. Par moments, il s'arrêtait et quelques uns des passagers descendaient, quand d'autres montaient. Au milieu de cet habitacle, l'Humaine se sentait bien seule et gardait les yeux rivés sur l'océan. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de trajet, alors qu'autour d'elle les Akoni discutaient entre eux comme si elle faisait partie du décor, le pilote lui annonça, personnellement, qu'elle arriverait bientôt à destination, après le dernier arrêt sur Iero. Ce fut là que la petite alien descendit, non sans jeter à nouveau un autre large sourire à Shepard, qui l'ignora cependant.

Le véhicule resta dans les airs quelques instants et de nombreux bruits mécaniques attirèrent l'attention du Commandant. Le pilota les informa qu'il se préparait à la descente sous-marine. Quand les quelques passagers qui devaient monter furent à bord, la navette entama sa descente sous les eaux. Mue par la curiosité , Shepard remua sur son siège et chercha à mieux observer la descente. À travers le pare-brise du pilote, elle constata que l'eau était toujours très claire et que seuls quelques poissons aux couleurs vives étaient encore assez téméraires pour rester proche du véhicule.

A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs marines, les créatures changeaient de couleurs, d'apparence. Une énorme bestiole passa lascivement sous le véhicule, provoquant un remous qui n'inquiéta personne. Shepard esquissa un sourire : il s'agissait d'une sorte d'énorme serpent de mer, aux longs tentacules luminescents au niveau de sa mâchoire ou de ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de menton. Sa queue, complètement transparente, laissait découvrir une multitude des veines bleues et d'autres organes orangés qu'Eireann serait bien incapable de définir. En allant vers la tête, son corps devenait de plus en plus opaque pour terminer sur une tête longue et aplatie surmontée de deux yeux rouges enfoncé dans le crâne. En guise de bouche, la créature possédait une sorte de trompe. L'Humaine n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus la créature qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée.

Sa curiosité avait détendu l'ambiance dans la cabine. Quelques passagers l'observaient, amusés, mais l'officier les ignorait. Au loin, elle vit se dessiner deux immenses boules sous marines. Intriguée, elle demanda au pilote :

— Pourquoi votre hôpital est-il sous l'eau ? L'acheminement des blessés et malades doit être compliqué.  
— Oh pas tant qu'ça, vous savez, M'dame. J'étais pas né quand le conflit a commencé mais j'peux vous garantir que ça nous a sauvé la vie. Heureusement, les Onisowo sont des mordus de technologie parc'que nous, c'est pas trop le cas. Alors ils nous ont aidé à construire ça et à avoir les véhicules adaptés pour aller sous l'eau et à l'hôpital. C'est l'seul qu'on ait mais y'a pas b'soin de plus !  
— Un conflit ? s'enquit Shepard. Vous êtes en guerre ?  
— C'est compliqué, M'dame. J'pense qu'un Maître d'Armes ou un Haut-Conseiller pourra mieux vous renseigner qu'moi.  
— Évidemment, conclut sarcastiquement Shepard.

La navette continua encore un peu son trajet sous l'eau avant de s'amarrer à un ponton sous-marin. Un énorme bras mécanique s'accrocha à la carlingue du vaisseau et un couloir, sûrement pressurisé, se fixa à la porte de la navette. Après quelques instants de silence entrecoupés de sons métalliques, la porte coulissa et les passagers, dont Shepard, quittèrent le véhicule. Encore un peu perdue, elle se dirigea vers une Akoni en blouse rouge.

— _Pratique ça, le rouge… Quand ils charcutent les gens, au moins, ça ne se voit pas sur leur tenue, se moqua légèrement la Mutilée._

Shepard chassa d'un geste de la main cette intervention et se contenta de fusiller la Mutilée du regard. L'Akoni à côté du médecin se sentit visée et l'observa, interloquée. Eireann ferma les yeux et s'excusa à voix basse alors que l'alien s'éloignait. Le scientifique hocha légèrement la tête et rangea son carnet de notes sous son bras.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
— Oui, je cherche les chambres de Tali'Zorah Vas Rannoch et du Lieutenant-commandant Dae Hyun Hwang, s'il vous plaît.  
— Ah oui, les deux patients aliens, bien sûr. Un instant !

 _Bien sûr, c'est nous les aliens maintenant !_ Elle n'eut dès lors aucune réaction quant à la mention d'aliens et attendit patiemment la réponse. Le médecin décoinça son calepin et tourna les pages un moment. C'était étrange pour Eireann de voir du papier. C'était quelque chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare sur la Citadelle et ailleurs, tout étant informatisé et digitalisé. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'Akoni reprit la parole.

— L'alien de race quarienne est dans la chambre 1406. C'est le quatorzième étage, sixième chambre, pour être plus simple. Celui de race humaine est dans la chambre 3030. Souhaitez-vous un accompagnateur ?  
— Non, merci, ça ira, répondit poliment Shepard. Je vais plutôt m'assurer que les membres de mon équipage se relaient régulièrement. Vous imaginez bien qu'en cas de réveil, ces deux personnes pourraient être perturbées. Est-ce que c'est possible ?  
— Évidemment, à condition qu'aucun d'eux ne trouble la quiétude des services médicaux.

Eireann eut un léger mouvement de la main, comme pour l'assurer de l'entière discrétion de son équipage, geste qu'elle eut à joindre de la parole devant l'incompréhension la plus totale de son interlocuteur akoni. Le médecin lui indiqua la localisation des ascenseurs et le Commandant s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle hésita entre les deux étages. Lequel devait-elle aller voir en premier ? Son doigt tendu restait immobile au-dessus du pavé tactile alors qu'elle s'interrogeait encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et effleura l'écran.

L'odeur aseptisé du service médical donna la nausée à l'officier supérieur. Eireann porta la main à ses lèvres, pour éloigner cette effluve qui l'horripilait et la rendait malade. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer. Quelques blouses rouges allaient et venaient dans l'unité médicale, dans une valse incessante. Une fois accoutumée à l'émanation, Shepard se remémora le numéro de la chambre où elle devait aller et s'avança dans ce long couloir qui lui semblait sans fin.

Par moments, le regard de l'officier était capté par un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Silhouettes endormies ou dépourvues de vie, ça, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Eireann restait fermement fixée sur son objectif. Le numéro de la porte tant recherchée s'imprima dans sa pupille et alors qu'elle allait rentrer, une blouse rouge fit irruption sous ses yeux. Le regard vert sans pupille de l'Akoni se posa sur Shepard, qui ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils et posa rapidement son regard sur le corps encore inanimé. L'infirmière lui adressa rapidement un sourire mécanique, sans chaleur, avant de dire.

— Nous avons levé le protocole de coma artificiel il y a quelques heures. Ça ne devrait plus être long désormais, il montre des signes d'éveil.

L'Humaine hocha la tête alors que l'Akoni s'éloignait. Presque sans un bruit, l'officier rentra dans la pièce et détailla le patient allongé sur le lit : cette même cicatrice courait le long de sa paupière encore fermée et une main bionique était désormais greffée à son moignon. La vie était revenue en maîtresse sur le visage du Coréen, encore inconscient. Il n'était plus intubé mais des bandages restaient sur son corps par endroit.

Debout loin du lit, Eireann riva son regard sur le soldat encore endormi. Mais comme lui avait dit l'infirmière, il semblait se réveiller. Par moments, son visage était agité par un tic : le coin gauche de sa bouche s'étirait brièvement. En silence, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit et tira à elle une chaise. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du matelas et attendit, dans le silence le plus complet, que le jeune homme s'éveille.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur accablante Eireann n'avait jamais bien supporté l'attente dans les hôpitaux. Eireann n'avait jamais bien supporté l'attente dans les hôpitaux. A dire vrai, elle avait toujours rendu visite aux malades mais n'était jamais restée bien longtemps à leur chevet. Elle faisait néanmoins une exception pour le Lieutenant-commandant. Tantôt, elle se levait, faisait quelques pas et s'asseyait de nouveau. Parfois, elle cherchait à comprendre les hiéroglyphes sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet mais force était de constater qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la langue écrite akoni. C'était déjà bien formidable que l'implant puisse traduire la quasi-totalité des langues. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre de tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit et préféra s'installer près de l'immense baie vitrée.

En contrebas, il y avait foule, comme une vie fourmillante et grouillante. Mais ça restait normal ; s'il s'agissait du seul hôpital des Akoni, il fallait bien une infrastructure aussi imposante pour accueillir tout le monde. Mais ce qui fascinait encore plus Shepard, c'était bien l'exploit d'avoir construit un début de cité sous-marine. Faire fi de la pression marine pour parvenir à ce résultat…

— _C'était ça ou se retrouver réduit à l'état de carcasse bouillie, au choix…  
_ — Intervention très fine, vraiment, rétorqua Shepard agacée.

La Mutilée éclata d'un rire sonore qui vrilla les tympans d'Eireann ; elle ne put retenir une grimace et soupira finalement. Elle laissa son regard se perdre de l'immensité de l'océan, admirant les énormes créatures qui flirtaient par instants avec l'énorme architecture. Elle posa sa tête sur la vitre et se perdit dans un flot ininterrompu de pensées sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres. Mais peu lui importait : il fallait bien qu'elle trouve le moyen de tuer le temps, vu qu'elle comptait rester là.

Eireann poussa un léger soupir avant qu'un sourire ne décore ses lèvres. En fait, elle était bien, dans le calme velouté de la chambre d'hôpital, avec pour seul bruit accompagnant ses pensées, la respiration régulière du soldat endormi. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette respiration, entrecoupée d'une quinte de toux, qui attira son attention. Elle pivota sur sa chaise et regarda le torse de l'officier se soulever de façon plus irrégulière. Elle ne se leva cependant pas précipitamment mais resta bien sagement assise à sa place. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation d'étouffement lorsqu'on a un visage penché au-dessus du sien alors qu'on émerge difficilement des brumes du coma.

Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de sa vie qui suivirent : l'esprit du soldat devait sûrement se battre avec l'engourdissement général de son corps, et la sensation d'être piégé dans la tourbe était à coup sûr source d'angoisse. Eireann surveillait cependant qu'aucune trace d'anxiété extrême ne peigne le visage du soldat. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit les paupières du jeune homme papillonner qu'elle daigna enfin se lever. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle s'approcha doucement et resta debout non loin du lit. Lourdement, la tête du soldat pivota de son côté et, les yeux à moitié ouvert, la voix rauque et la bouche pâteuse, il demanda :

— Shepard ? Où est-ce…  
— À l'hôpital. En sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hwang, tout va bien désormais.

Les yeux sombres du soldat échappèrent aux iris émeraude du Commandant alors que Dae Hyun détournait le visage. Cette fois, elle daigna s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avec une infinie délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur celle, plus fraîche, du soldat. Elle le sentit tressaillir à son contact et il retira sa main, difficilement. Elle ne le força pas ; il était compréhensible qu'il craigne les contacts, désormais. Elle n'allait pas s'en offusquer pour autant. Mais de là où elle était, elle voyait bien qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. La mâchoire de l'Irlandaise se contracta brusquement alors que la Mutilée susurrait sournoisement à son oreille :

— _Après t'être lamentablement fait lourder par le Turien, voilà que même ton beau Lieutenant détourne le regard de toi. C'est tellement triste, ma pauvre fille...  
_ — Je dois y aller. Si jamais…

Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, la main du convalescent était brusquement revenu sur la sienne et la serrait fortement. Ce n'était pas une force commune, c'était celle de l'angoisse, de la crainte. Comme si la solitude l'effrayait. _Il doit être terrorisé._ D'un mouvement habile du poignet, elle se libéra de l'emprise du soldat, dont les ongles commençaient à rentrer dans sa chair, pour lui attraper la main.

— Ok, concéda-t-elle. Je reste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste à vos côtés.

Il n'avait rien dit et elle regarda ses yeux se clore ; il s'endormait. Le premier vrai sommeil qu'il aurait depuis son extraction de ce trou à rat. Eireann soupira et passa sa main libre sur son visage. Ça allait être les visites à l'hôpital les plus longues de toute sa vie !

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Eireann prenait conscience de l'événement important que représentait la réunion du Triumvirat. Des émissaires alagbato étaient envoyées régulièrement, pour sécuriser la venue de leur Princesse, Ewa Twimaren. Mais Shepard n'en avait cure. Elle n'avait pas un quelconque plaidoyer à préparer le sort de son vaisseau, de son équipage, était entre les mains des aliens de cette galaxie. À défaut de pouvoir rentrer chez eux, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté de ces peuples. Eireann visitait de temps à autre ses deux éléments blessés à l'Hôpital, même si elle évitait plus la chambre de son subordonné.

Ce jour-là, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, Eireann rendit visite à son amie quarienne. Après quelques coups portés contre le chambranle de la porte, la voix enjouée de Tali s'éleva. Quand Shepard entra, la Quarienne la fixa de son grand regard blanc et tapota rapidement sur la place à côté d'elle. Eireann n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tali s'exclama, l'air sérieux :

— Shepard ! Justement, je crois qu'on doit discuter, vous et moi !

Eireann arqua un sourcil et s'approcha du rebord du lit. D'un air inquisiteur, la mécanicienne se pencha vers l'officier et l'observa de haut en bas.

— Vous savez, j'ai mes petits espions, Shepard, et j'entends beaucoup de choses.  
— Vos espions se comptent sur les doigts d'une main , Tali, rétorqua moqueusement Shepard. Mais soit, vos espions… Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?

Le visage de Tali s'attrista quelque peu et elle soupira.

— C'est vrai ? Que Garrus et vous… Enfin...  
— C'est fini, oui, termina Eireann. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas continuer.  
— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec…  
— Ça n'a de rapport avec personne, Tali, coupa sèchement le Commandant. Désolée. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous, et je suis sûre que vous voulez simplement m'aider, mais, vraiment… Ça va. C'était une décision prise d'un commun accord.

Tali continua de l'observer, suspicieuse, tandis qu'un sourire amusé décora ses fines lèvres violacées.

— Donc, Garrus n'est plus une chasse gardée ? s'enquit-elle moqueuse.  
— Tali ! s'offusqua l'Irlandaise. Franchement vous… vous…

Elle observa longtemps son amie, la bouche entrouverte avant de s'indigner.

— Vous vous payez ma tête ! Je rêve.  
— Non, Shepard, j'essaie simplement de vous rendre le sourire. Il faudrait que vous vous regardiez un instant dans une glace. Vous avez le visage aussi fermé qu'une morte, c'est triste à voir. Même si la situation est difficile, elle pourrait être pire. Dae Hyun et moi, nous nous en sommes tirés. Nous sommes vivants, tous les deux !

Shepard ferma le regard et se détourna de son amie. Ses poings se serrèrent subrepticement. Elle préférait ne rien répondre à ça et enchaîner sur un autre sujet de conversation. Cela détourna l'attention de Tali sur des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre, comme la qualité de la nourriture ou encore ses soins, bientôt terminés. D'ailleurs, la Quarienne ne tarissait pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée de monter à la surface et de découvrir Iwalaaye. De ce que lui en avait déjà dit ses quelques visiteurs, la mécanicienne s'imaginait sans mal d'immenses plages de sables fin, des palmiers, un soleil éclatant, un peu comme ce qu'elle avait pu voir des holos de tourisme terriens. En somme, un décor et une atmosphère idyllique en dépit d'une chaleur parfois accablante. Elle avait même affirmé vouloir piquer une petite tête dans l'eau, munie de son plus beau maillot de bain. Ce fut le seul moment où un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du Commandant, qui n'avait pas tardé à rétorquer que personne n'avait de maillot de bain.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, Tali finit cependant par se rendre compte que l'esprit de la militaire était bien loin. Les réponses se faisaient monosyllabiques pour n'être plus que des onomatopées. Un sourire en coin, le regard blanc posé sur son amie, la Quarienne demanda :

— Et le Lieutenant-commandant ? De ce que j'ai entendu, il va mieux… Mais je pense qu'il a sûrement plus besoin de compagnie que moi. D'ailleurs, Liara m'avait assuré venir.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le voir, répondit Eireann, provoquant ainsi la surprise chez sa camarade. Je pense plutôt que je vais retourner sur Ryzsap…  
— Ryz...sap? répéta Tali, hébétée.  
— Ouais, l'île sur laquelle les Akoni nous ont héberges. Un nom à coucher dehors, comme la plupart des îlots de leur planète. M'enfin, ce n'est pas pire que les noms de villes en Irlande.

Tali retint difficilement un rire sous le regard consterné de Shepard, qui eut du mal à saisir la raison de cette hilarité. La Quarienne réprima une grimace, son visage se tordant un instant alors qu'elle portait une main à son crâne. Le Commandant se leva du lit et lui offrit un sourire.

— Je dois y aller, commença l'officier supérieur. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire.  
— Dites, avant que vous partiez… On ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'était passé sur Mekoça.

Le visage de Shepard se rembrunit et elle hésita un instant à partir. Mais était-elle en droit de refuser à son amie une information pareille ? Elle finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard, après tout. Eireann prit une profonde inspiration se remémorer les événements de la planète-mère des Mudrost la forçait également à se rappeler que sur sa tête pesait une menace qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle préférait mille fois être face au rayon destructeur d'un Moissonneur… parce que c'était une menace qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait combattu de nombreuses années durant. Désormais, tout était différent. L'officier se rassit sur le lit de sa camarade et se massa la nuque, sous le regard inquisiteur de la Quarienne. Face à elle, la Mutilée fit doucement son apparition, sa blondeur et l'azur de son regard moqueur s'imposèrent au regard de l'Humaine, qui ferma les yeux. Elle finit par lui raconter : la mort de Goran, le coma de son amie, le sacrifice de Dae Hyun, la mission de sauvetage insensée. À mesure qu'elle parlait, sa gorge s'asséchait. Tali ne réagissait pas. Elle restait silencieuse, calme et écoutait ce que lui racontait son Commandant sans l'interrompre. Quand Shepard se tut et que le silence se fit, Tali releva le regard vers son amie et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle tenta d'afficher le sourire le plus compatissant possible.

— Je pense qu'on a dû vous le dire un nombre incalculable de fois, mais vous devriez aller vous reposer. La situation n'a été bonne pour personne et nous aurons besoin de prendre du recul… et surtout d'attendre que ce Triumvirat décide de notre sort.

La commissure des lèvres de l'Humaine s'étirèrent difficilement. _Oui, peut-être que les choses s'amélioreront._ Dans tous les cas, l'officier supérieur se leva du lit au moment où une infirmière akoni s'introduisait dans la pièce. Le regard sévère, la soignante enjoignit Eireann à sortir rapidement. Après une brève salutation, l'Humaine se retrouva à l'extérieur de la chambre. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de la Mutilée, l'air toujours caustique. Une main posée sur sa poitrine, l'officier se redressa de sa hauteur et s'éloigna de la chambre. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et s'apprêta à appuyer sur l'écran afin de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Mais son doigt resta un instant suspendu dans le vide et elle soupira.

L'ascenseur lui signala son arrivée à l'étage souhaité et elle se dirigea presque machinalement vers sa destination. Face à la porte, elle resta hésitante avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. L'ouverture coulissa et elle resta à l'entrée, sans bouger. Deux yeux charbons vide de toute expression l'accueillirent et son estomac se tordit, sa poitrine se comprima. Elle observait cet homme qu'elle n'avait que trop esquivé par crainte d'affronter des démons qu'elle refoulait difficilement. Elle s'appuya contre la chambranle et souffla.

— Bonjour.

Un ange passa et, finalement, un sourire illumina ce regard terne.

— Bonjour Shepard.

Et l'étau qui l'oppressait s'envola.


	30. Installation

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Un ronronnement apaisé raisonnait dans la chambre à coucher. Les cheveux en désordre, Shepard profitait des quelques minutes de sommeil qui lui restaient. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Iwalaaye. Deux semaines que Shepard mémorisait, tant bien que mal, les trajets les plus efficients pour se rendre d'une île à l'autre. Mais celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, c'était la route pour se rendre jusqu'à l'hôpital akoni. Un gémissement ensommeillé s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son OmniTech s'activait pour la sommer de se réveiller. Le son strident, peu agréable, la tira brusquement de ses songes. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, subissant la lumière du jour qui agressait ses pupilles. Elle se redressa. Sa cascade de cheveux rouge lui retomba dans le dos, complètement emmêlée. Mais avec les années, l'Irlandaise avec trouvé l'astuce. Sous des airs très bourrus de guerrière implacable, si tant est qu'elle ait encore réellement cette image, elle avait toujours pris à cœur de procéder au minimum syndical du soin corporel. Pour ses cheveux, un peu d'huile de ricin et une bonne douche étaient l'idéal. Cependant, l'Humaine n'était pas sûre de pouvoir trouver cette huile sur cette planète. _Tant pis._ Une simple douche et un peu de patience devraient suffire.

Mais en se glissant sous l'eau, l'officier n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se mettrait en retard sur son planning pourtant serré de la journée. Dans le coin de son œil, la Mutilée observait ses ongles d'un air désintéressé, tout en déblatérant sans cesse un flot continu de paroles creuses. Cela avait le don d'agacer Shepard au plus haut point, dont la mâchoire se serrait parfois sous le coup de l'énervement. Il était parfois difficile pour elle de se calmer et elle devait, bien souvent, redoubler de prudence. Personne, à aucun moment, ne devait se douter qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait sans que ce ne soit elle, ni même qu'il lui arrivait de converser avec… ou plutôt de se disputer. La Mutilée était comme sa mauvaise conscience, la somme de toutes les expériences négatives que le Commandant avait pu vivre et qui l'avaient forgé. Et ce résultat avait choisi un jour de se matérialiser. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder davantage sur ce constat. Eireann Shepard, connue par le passé pour sa ponctualité hors norme, était en retard fut… comme ne manqua pas de lui rappeler la voix féminine qui s'éleva à l'étage inférieure.

— Commandant Shepard ? s'écria Liara. Vous êtes là ? Je me suis permise d'entrer…  
— Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! répondit d'une voix claire l'officier supérieur.

L'Asari ne répondit pas tandis qu'Eireann enfila ses bottes et la veste d'officier que sa mère était parvenue à trouver. Il manquait une barre dorée au niveau de ses épaules mais à n'en pas douter, elle parviendrait à trouver quelqu'un pour réparer ce léger impair. Si Hannah était extrêmement à cheval sur le protocole de l'Alliance, sa fille était un peu plus souple. Ses hommes savaient à qui ils avaient affaire ce n'était pas une simple tenue qui changerait les choses.

Une fois rendue dans le hall d'entrée, elle fut accueillie par le sourire éclatant de l'Asari, qui semblait plus détendue qu'auparavant. Cette vision rafraîchissante arracha un fébrile sourire à l'Irlandaise. Sa coéquipière s'était proposée pour la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital afin d'emmener Tali jusqu'au dortoir où elle serait logée. Ceci permettrait à Shepard de ne pas avoir à faire trop de détours avec le Lieutenant-commandant. Quand bien même les deux aient été autorisés à sortir du centre médical, les recommandations des docteurs étaient plus strictes concernant l'Humain que la Quarienne.

Le trajet fut le même que d'habitude. Eireann le connaissait quasiment par cœur. Depuis deux semaines, elle voyait les mêmes visages. Cette enfant alien, toujours assise devant elle, qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Ce couple d'Akoni mal à l'aise l'un à côté de l'autre, comme s'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur histoire. Ce trio de personnes âgées qui parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient que le contenu de leur conversation ne soit capté par des oreilles indiscrètes. Les deux femmes ne discutaient pas. L'officier supérieur restait plongée dans la lecture de différents rapports qu'elle avait reçus sur son OmniTech tandis que son amie s'était sûrement perdue dans ses pensées depuis longtemps.

Leur arrivée à l'hôpital passa plus inaperçue. Désormais, l'Akoni posté à la réception ne la dévisageait plus. D'ailleurs, le Commandant ne s'adressait même plus à lui. Elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de monter dans les chambres. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'accueil. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le visage baissé et les yeux rivés au sol à observer le plancher parfaitement ciré, Shepard attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ses deux compagnons de route.

— Les voilà ! souffla Liara.

Eireann releva le regard et croisa celui, enjoué, de Tali. Derrière la Quarienne se trouvait l'officier Hwang, qui observait la zone autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'émotions positives, ternis par une souffrance qu'il taisait probablement. Ce fut avec difficulté que le Commandant déglutit quand son regard croisa celui de Dae Hyun. Son cœur manqua un battement et, par réflexe, elle porta la main à sa poitrine. Elle se méfiait toujours de son implant cardiaque. Chakwas lui avait bien rappelé les consignes du médecin onisowo à rester calme autant que possible. Et même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, Shepard pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi à ne pas exploser en public, lorsque la Mutilée s'amusait avec ses nerfs. Ses deux coéquipiers s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils n'avaient aucun effet personnel et le Coréen avait sur le dos un uniforme réquisitionné à un autre membre d'équipage. Sans plus de cérémonie, après leur bref salut, et surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas soutenir plus le regard du soldat, l'officier supérieur baissa son regard sur son OmniTech et transféra les cartes transmises par la Maîtresse d'Armes Onija.

— Nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus ici. Tali, Liara va vous conduire au quartier dans lequel vous serez installée le temps de notre séjour ici. Il n'est pas rempli à son maximum, vous devriez être tranquille. Quant à vous, Lieutenant-commandant…

Dae Hyun se redressa, l'observa mais Eireann ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

— … on verra le moment venu, termina-t-elle.

Son subalterne ne répondit pas et le quatuor prit la route. Si Tali affichait une mine radieuse, presque trop intriguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, comme ces colossales créatures sous-marines, Dae Hyun afficha un air absent dès qu'ils furent installés dans la navette. Shepard l'observa à la dérobée et se détourna finalement. _Que faire ?_ Elle se sentait bien impuissante et n'était pas du tout qualifiée pour aider le soldat.

Ils durent faire halte sur Iero. L'arrivée de la Princesse alagbato, Ewa Twimaren, chamboulait énormément l'organisation de la vie akoni. De ce que Shepard avait compris, les conflits entre les deux peuples, aujourd'hui en statu quo, étaient au moins aussi anciens que celui qui avait opposé jadis Turiens et Krogans, si ce n'était plus. La princesse, invitée pour l'occasion du Triumvirat par le Superviseur, arriverait incessamment sous peu sur la planète akoni et les mesures de sécurité pour garantir son intégrité étaient colossales. Leur courte escale sur l'île principale fut l'occasion, pour le quatuor, de se rendre compte de l'explosion de la présence alagbato mais aussi de la tension qui régnait entre les deux populations ennemies. Eireann fronça les sourcils alors que Liara s'approchait d'elle.

— Il n'y a que des militaires, souligna l'Asari. Vous ne croyez pas que ça risque de déborder ?  
— J'en ai aucune idée, admit Eireann. Ce genre d'événements doit sûrement être préparé depuis plus longtemps et on ne nous a certainement mis au courant que plus tard.  
— Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse ressortir de ce Triumvirat ?

Eireann se raidit légèrement et posa son regard sur Hwang. Il était en retrait, derrière Tali, et ne semblait pas les écouter.

— La guerre, sûrement, finit par avouer Shepard. C'est ce qu'a laissé sous-entendre Onija lors de notre première entrevue. Ensuite, ils décideront sûrement de notre admission définitive sur une terre d'accueil. À vrai dire, pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir où est-ce qu'on va nous permettre de vivre. Et si jamais on trouve le moyen de rentrer chez nous, je pense que je sauterais sur l'occasion.  
— Évidemment ! s'exclama Liara.

Une navette passa au-dessus d'eux et se stabilisa avant d'amorcer sa descente. Shepard attendit que le véhicule soit à leur hauteur pour demander au pilote s'il se rendait bien sur Raszyp. Après confirmation, le quatuor monta à bord et leur trajet reprit. Tali se pencha vers Liara alors que la navette se mettait en branle.

— C'est dingue ! De ce que j'ai pu voir, leur niveau technologique n'est pas hyper évolué.  
— Ils ont quand-même un niveau suffisamment élevé pour construire un hôpital sous-marin, répondit l'Asari.  
— Ça ressemble à ce qu'on avait au vingt-et-unième siècle sur Terre, intervint Eireann. De ce que j'ai pu apprendre en me rendant parfois à leurs archives, ils ne sont pas intéressés par les évolutions technologiques. Ils sont beaucoup plus traditionnels. Je pense, Liara, que vous serez fascinée par leur histoire et leur peuple. Après les Prothéens, ça peut vous faire un autre sujet d'étude.

Visiblement enthousiaste, la scientifique hocha la tête avec vigueur et se répandit alors dans un flot de paroles qui fit sourire le Commandant. Étrangement, entourée de ses trois compagnons, elle eut l'impression que son stress s'envolait. Malheureusement, elle n'eut qu'à poser le regard sur Dae Hyun pour qu'une nouvelle chape de plomb n'alourdisse son estomac. Il ne la regardait pas et se laissait perdre dans ses pensées. La Mutilée, debout au milieu de la navette, avait les bras croisés et le regard posé sur le soldat. Pour la première fois depuis son apparition, cette manifestation psychique eut un raisonnement qui fit réagir Shepard.

— _Il regrette. Son visage respire un remords qu'il n'exprimera pas. Il s'enfoncera doucement dans les limbes de la détresse. Il est marqué, traumatisé._

Le regard d'Eireann s'était levé vers son acolyte mental d'infortune et resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, même si elle le voulait. Elle resta coite un instant. Ce mutisme attira l'attention de Tali qui posa sa main sur le genou de l'officier, qui s'extirpa de ses pensées.

— Shepard ? Tout va bien ?

Le regard bleu de la Mutilée se posa sur son alter-ego et un sourire caustique étira ses lèvres. Sibylline, alors que sa silhouette disparaissait progressivement, elle susurra.

— _Tu es marquée aussi, Shepy._

Un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, l'Humaine posa les yeux sur son amie quarienne et hocha la tête pour la rassurer _Oui, tout va bien._ C'était un mensonge pourtant si simple. Mais rien n'allait en réalité. La simple vue de cet homme au corps martyrisé n'aurait de cesse de lui rappeler, désormais, que la moindre de ses décisions, la moindre de ses actions pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Elle hésita à attirer l'attention du soldat et décida finalement de ne rien faire.

À leur arrivée sur Ryzsap, les deux nouveaux-venus ne purent que se rendre compte que l'endroit était exclusivement réservé aux militaires akoni. Après une brève discussion, où Shepard demanda à Liara de se tenir prête pour l'ouverture du Triumvirat du lendemain, le quatuor se sépara avec d'un côté, l'Asari et Tali, et de l'autre Eireann et Dae Hyun.

Leur marche silencieuse n'était ponctuée que par leurs souffles. Celui du soldat était un peu plus court et l'officier décida finalement de s'arrêter pour laisser le temps à son subalterne de retrouver sa respiration. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne serait pas facile et pourtant, elle l'avait fait crapahuter comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu. _M'enfin il est N7 ou bien ?!_ Sauf qu'il n'était pas elle. Si Eireann avait toujours eu une capacité de récupération hors-norme, elle ne devait pas oublier que cela était facilité par la présence des divers implants dans son corps. Sans ça, elle n'aurait été sûrement qu'un tas fumant. _Et encore…_ Shepard soupira profondément et se retourna vers l'officier. Elle avoua alors :

— Vous n'avez pas de logement attribué, Hwang.  
— Je vois.

C'était tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Il referma bien rapidement la bouche et se contenta d'observer sa supérieure sans dire un mot dire. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, rassembla ses idées et reprit :

— J'ai hésité un moment à vous faire dormir avec les autres membres d'équipage. Mais votre état de santé…  
— Je vais très bien, coupa-t-il.  
— … m'a fait estimer, continua-t-elle imperturbable, que vous devriez plutôt être sous surveillance. En attendant que la Maîtresse d'Armes vous dédie un logement, je vous accueillerai chez moi.  
— Je vais très bien, asséna de nouveau l'officier.

Ce fut la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes qu'Eireann plongea son regard dans celui de son subalterne. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas vers l'asiatique.

— Avez-vous pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une requête cordiale, Hwang ?  
— Commandant Shepard, commença-t-il en reculant d'un pas, je ne vais pas…  
— Il s'agit d'un ordre, enchaîna-t-elle sans le laisser terminer. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Vous allez tout simplement vous taire et me suivre.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard et Shepard ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il refusait. Elle poussa un bref soupir. Elle avait sûrement été trop sèche. Derrière le militaire, la silhouette longiligne de la Mutilée apparut qui commença à l'observer, l'air narquois. D'un geste du bras, elle désigna la rue qui se déroulait à leurs pieds. D'une voix qu'elle tenta de faire bien plus douce, elle expliqua :

— Vous aurez encore besoin de calme et de repos. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'un dortoir rempli de vie soit le meilleur endroit.  
— Je pourrais retourner sur le Normandy.

Shepard lui lança une œillade froide et un nerf de sa mâchoire se contracta brutalement. Dae Hyun resta inexpressif et l'officier supérieur reprit.

— Le Docteur Chakwas n'est plus à bord du Normandy, déclara-t-elle, sèche. Tous les officiers ont été relogés, sauf vous. Et ne me faites surtout pas croire que ça va. Comme si j'allais vous croire.

Elle lui tourna le dos et termina.

— Mais vous êtes un grand garçon. Si vous pensez pouvoir supporter la suractivité d'un dortoir militaire alors que vous venez à peine de sortir d'une hospitalisation lourde…

Eireann reprit sa route sans chercher à savoir s'il la suivait. Mais le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt doublé et une subtile odeur de désinfectant vint titiller ses narines, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était décidé à l'accompagner. Elle ralentit le rythme dès qu'elle entendit le souffle de son coéquipier se faire plus court.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il était toujours en retrait et à aucun moment leurs regards ne se croisèrent. L'Irlandaise était rapidement montée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait pour dénicher de quoi permettre au soldat de dormir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Quand elle redescendit, elle le vit toujours debout au milieu du hall d'entrée, raide comme un piquet. Shepard arqua un sourcil.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.  
— Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

Sa voix avait légèrement vrillé et était quelque peu descendue dans les graves.

— _Il doit être stressé,_ intervint la Mutilée. _En même temps, t'es pas tendre non plus. On dirait que t'es un peu sous tension aussi, Shepy._

Sa mâchoire se contracta, énième réflexe d'agacement. Le regard de l'officier n'avait pas quitté sa supérieure et, à coup sûr, cette réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue.

— Vous dormirez à l'étage, dans le lit. Je prendrai le sofa de ce qui ressemble à un salon, je crois, déclara-t-elle.

En voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle enchaîna rapidement.

— Et ceci n'est pas une requête non plus. Vous avez besoin de repos, Lieutenant-commandant, et je tiens à ce que vous le preniez. Donc, l'étage est vôtre.  
— Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Eireann le laissa monter sans elle. Il n'y eut pas vraiment d'installation à proprement parler. Les effets personnels de l'officier étaient en cours de transfert par le Lieutenant Vega qui s'était porté volontaire. Comme il avait bien sûr blagué sur sa force herculéenne, il avait assuré transporter, en un seul trajet, tout ce qui appartenait au Lieutenant. Bien évidemment, Shepard avait parié.

C'est pourquoi elle l'avait attendu, une once d'amusement dans le regard, sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Le Colosse avait fini par accomplir sa mission, non sans avoir sué sang et eau, et avait déposé, dans un grognement d'ours, toutes les affaires de son homologue N7. Mais il avait remporté le défi et même si, ici, c'était complètement inutile, Shepard lui signa électroniquement une reconnaissance de dette de cinq mille crédits. James avait assuré faire un bon usage de cet argent si un jour ils parvenaient à retourner dans la Voie Lactée.

Le troisième N7 du Normandy ne resta pas longtemps. Il avait aidé son officier supérieur à monter les affaires du soldat à l'étage dans le silence le plus complet. Dae Hyun s'était fait atrocement discret, assis sur le rebord du lit, le regard vide. Avant de repartir, Vega avait glissé un dernier mot à l'attention de l'héroïne de la Voie Lactée.

— J'suis pas psy et franchement, je pourrais pas dire ce qu'il a. Mais gardez-le à l'œil. Vous avez bien fait de le prendre dans la maison qu'on vous a filé. Il aura sûrement besoin d'aide.  
— Je sais, Vega. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec… Enfin bref ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas le laisser tomber.

James eut un sourire, donna une accolade à Shepard qui faillit la faire tomber au sol et s'éloigna. Elle finit d'aider Dae Hyun à s'installer et le laissa tranquille dans sa pièce. Avec de grandes difficultés, elle tenta de préparer le repas et se contenta de découper des légumes pour un repas végétarien. Ainsi, point de risque de brûlures ou autres accidents domestiques. Elle n'insista pas quand elle essuya un refus de la part du jeune homme. Il préférait être seul et elle respecterait cette volonté. Après un repas frugal et alors que la nuit s'installait pour de bon sur Ryzsap, la jeune femme se prépara à se coucher.

Si son sommeil n'avait pas été troublé par quelques cauchemars, jamais Eireann n'aurait entendu le remue-ménage qui se déroulait à l'étage. Tirée de ses songes tourmentés, elle resta immobile un moment, l'oreille tendue. Le calme de la maisonnée n'était troublé que par quelques bruits étouffés, irréguliers. Elle posa le pied sur le marbre froid et avança en toute discrétion, Fëanor sur les talons. Elle lui fit signe de rester en bas, arrachant ainsi un gémissement plaintif de la part de l'animal, alors qu'elle tordait la nuque pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui pourrait bien se tramer à l'étage. elle quitta l'inconfort du sofa avec grand plaisir et grimpa les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Là, empêtré dans des draps souillés de sueurs, le Coréen remuait difficilement, en proie à des démons invisibles qui le torturaient. Elle s'approcha doucement, posa sa main sur le front bouillant du soldat et ne vit pas arriver, à une vitesse folle, le poing durement contracté de l'homme vers son visage. La violence du coup la fit vaciller et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelques étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et Eireann remua la tête avec vivacité, pour retrouver ses esprits. Plus prudente désormais, elle attrapa les poignets de l'endormi et l'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas conventionnel mais elle ne voulait pas encaisser un second coup. L'ouverture du Triumvirat était demain et arriver avec le visage rempli de bleus ne la mettrait pas à son avantage. Malheureusement, la terreur du soldat était trop vive et Eireann ne réussit pas longtemps à le maintenir. Elle devait le réveiller, le sortir de son cauchemar.

Sa main se leva et elle gifla brutalement Dae Hyun. Il y eut un moment de flottement entre le bruit sec qui résonna un cours instant aux oreilles de Shepard et celui où le miliaire ouvrit les yeux. Tout son être respirait la crainte, la terreur. Eireann déglutit difficilement. Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle l'aida à se redresser et l'attira contre elle. Elle sentait son corps trembler entre ses bras et elle le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il respirait vite, difficilement. Aucun mot ne s'éleva et ne brisa l'instant. Il finit par poser ses mains sur elle et agrippa son débardeur. Ses doigts froissèrent le tissu dans un bruit sourd alors que son corps se raidissait. Eireann sentait la base de son cou s'humidifier mais elle ne pipa mot. Elle ne fit que l'envelopper avec le plus de douceur qu'elle pouvait. Quand finalement les tremblements cessèrent, l'officier s'écarta et aida son subordonné à se rallonger. Elle lui ramena le drap sur le torse et, dès qu'il fut recouvert, il lui tourna le dos. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour retourner sur son sofa. Il lui restait un peu de temps de repos et elle devait le prendre. Heureusement que les nuits sur Iero étaient plus longues que sur Terre. La journée de demain serait éprouvante et elle devrait tenir le coup face à des politiciens qui décideraient de son sort, de son équipage et de celui de cette galaxie – même si ce dernier point la concernait bien moins. Elle accueillit la tiédeur de ses draps avec grand plaisir et ronchonna quelque peu de la dureté du sofa. Ça _ne fera que me rappeler mes raids sur le terrain…_ et se rendormit à peine eut-elle finit de penser.

Le soleil se leva et vint éblouir le salon. Eireann gémit et grommela. Son OmniTech ne l'avait pas encore alertée sur son réveil à venir mais à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas grappiller quelques minutes de plus. Sans grande conviction, la nuque engourdie, l'officier se redressa. Ses longs cheveux rouges retombèrent négligemment sur ses épaules alors qu'elle passait sa main bionique sur son visage. Le contact du métal froid la réveilla un peu plus et elle se leva finalement. Après avoir enfilé un débardeur propre et un pantalon, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. A son grand désarroi, si les placards avaient été remplis de différents produits alimentaires, l'Humaine se rendit à l'évidence : elle était toujours incapable de lire un traître mot de la langue akoni et son OmniTech avait bien du mal à lui traduire quoi que ce soit. _Peu importe !_ Après un peu de recherche, elle découvrit ce qui devait ressembler à des herbes à infuser et s'attacha à faire un semblant de thé. Elle était un véritable cancre en cuisine mais savait faire le strict minimum.

Shepard resta un moment appuyé contre la table de la cuisine avant d'entendre du bruit à l'étage alors que l'eau s'était mise à bouillir dans la casserole. Elle resta immobile même lorsque, derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, et ce même si Fëanor, caché sous la table de la cuisine, feulait. Sans lui adresser un regard ni même un bonjour, la militaire remplit une des coupes en bois trouvées dans l'un des placards et se tourna vers le soldat.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut à nouveau un instant de flottement. Délicate, l'officier supérieur tendit la tasse à son subalterne.

— Tenez, buvez. Après la nuit que vous avez passé, je pense que ça vous fera du bien.

Dae Hyun hésita un instant mais se saisit finalement de la tasse.

— Merci. Oui, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. D'ailleurs je… j'aimerais m'excuser.  
— Et pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Irlandaise.

Sans un mot, son interlocuteur tendit sa main libre vers la joue meurtrie de sa supérieure et appuya du bout du doigt sur le bleu naissant sur sa mâchoire, ce qui fit grimacer le Commandant. Eireann eut un rire nerveux.

– Oh, on va dire que c'est un juste retour des choses pour ce que j'ai pu vous faire vivre. Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre.

Eireann se servit à son tour et tourna de nouveau le dos au soldat.

— J'ai à me rendre bientôt au Triumvirat. Je vous laisserai sûrement seul une partie de la journée.  
— Je vous accompagne.

Le Commandant releva la tête et se tourna vers son soldat. Elle arqua un sourcil alors qu'il reprenait, d'une voix plus ferme.

— Je vous accompagne. C'est mon devoir.  
— Vous venez tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, Hwang, je ne pense pas…  
— J'ai dit que je vous accompagnais, Commandant, trancha-t-il plus durement. Avec le Lieutenant-commandant Williams, je suis le commandant en second du Normandy. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous accompagner et de vous assister.  
— Vous êtes au courant que l'Amiral m'accompagne également.  
— Si je crois bien me rappeler, renchérit le soldat, visiblement déterminé, l'Amiral a choisi de vous laisser le commandement du Normandy et de se retirer. Elle n'est plus dans l'ordre hiérarchique sauf en cas de conflit armé. Or, il me semble que ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Shepard esquissa un sourire. La silhouette éthérée de la Mutilée réapparut à ce moment-là, visiblement très amusée.

— _Il a du punch, le petit, beaucoup plus qu'avant quand il buvait tes paroles tel un amoureux transit.  
_ — À l'évidence, marmonna-t-elle presque plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à son alter-ego.

Elle s'approcha du soldat et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Très bien. Mais ne vous forcez pas.  
— Sauf votre respect, Shepard, je pense que je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseils de ce genre de votre part. Entre vous et moi, celle qui force le plus, c'est vous.

 _Touchée._ Elle hocha la tête et retira sa main. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant l'ouverture du Triumvirat. Et ce qui leur fit comprendre ceci fut un message de Samantha Traynor.

 _La Princesse Ewa Twimaren vient d'arriver sur Iwalaaye._


	31. Princess

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Mass Effect ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de BioWare. En revanche, Dae Hyun Hwang, Selann Jadara, Ewa Twimaren et Yasni Seref (entre autre), ainsi que les races aliens inconnues et tous les éléments incorporés qui vous seront étrangers (planètes, systèmes, etc...) m'appartiennent et sont issus de mon imagination._

 _/!\ Cette histoire n'est pas canon ! Certaines choses changent afin de pouvoir correspondre à ce que j'ai imaginé. Certaines réactions, certaines interactions n'existent pas dans les jeux et ont été crées pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _J'en profite pour remercier mes bêtas lecteurs pour leur patience et le travail titanesque qu'ils fournissent !_

* * *

Dae Hyun avait du mal à suivre le pas pressé de son officier. A vrai dire, il avait à peine franchi le pas de la porte qu'elle le devançait déjà. Par chance, il était plus grand qu'elle et pouvait la rattraper en quelques enjambées. Cependant, dès qu'il prenait le temps de retrouver son souffle, elle disparaissait dans la foule des soldats akoni. Elle n'aurait pas été humaine mais akoni qu'il ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé.

Shepard ne perdait pas son temps. Elle souhaitait ne pas arriver en retard et flâner à regarder le paysage ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Les maisons ressemblaient toujours les unes aux autres et il n'y avait rien de neuf. Sa chaussure fit rouler un caillou près des pieds d'un enfant akoni, qui s'amusa ensuite avec alors que le Commandant passait à côté sans lui prêter un seul regard.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir franchi le dernier carrefour que l'officier supérieur se rendit finalement compte du souffle erratique du Lieutenant-commandant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et il manqua de se cogner à elle. Eireann se fustigea : elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il n'avait pas autant d'implants qu'elle, ni n'avait eu le temps de pleinement se remettre. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit et, l'un et l'autre revigorés par leurs présences respectives, ils attrapèrent _in extremis_ la navette qui se rendait à Iero, navette dans laquelle les attendaient Ashley et Liara. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, ces quatre passagers du Normandy mettraient les pieds dans le Haut-Palais akoni.

Eireann sentit le stress affluer dans ses veines. Si elle commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour la Maîtresse d'Armes akoni, elle ne savait cependant pas quoi penser d'Idajo, le Haut-Conseiller, qui n'avait jamais daigné les rencontrer. Ashley, sensible à la tension qui commençait à grimper dans la navette, déchira le silence d'une voix enjouée.

— Allons bon, Shepard ! Vous avez l'habitude des politiciens.  
— Mes vagues souvenirs en la matière ne font pas état de rencontres très positives, répliqua Eireann. Il me semble que j'ai raccroché plusieurs fois au nez du Conseil de la Citadelle par le passé.

Liara eut un large sourire avant de se joindre à la discussion.

— C'était culotté, mais finement bien joué. Le Conseil ne pouvait pas vous contrôler et vous avez toujours eu ce côté indomptable. C'est un peu ce qui fait votre force, Commandant.  
— En tout cas, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois en position de force pour ce Triumvirat. Quelqu'un a des informations sur les personnes qui le composeront ?

Ashley resta silencieuse et regarda Liara qui baissa la tête, pensive. L'Asari avoua :

— J'ai glané des informations, çà et là.  
— Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, rétorqua Dae Hyun sarcastique.

Le sourire de l'ancienne Courtière de l'Ombre s'élargit alors qu'elle reprenait.

— J'ai entendu, déjà, que le Superviseur serait de la partie, ainsi que la Princesse Ewa, la dirigeante alagbato.  
— Vous avez pu avoir des informations sur elle ? s'enquit Eireann. Autant le Superviseur m'a l'air de notre côté, autant je crains que notre première rencontre n'ait pas été positive, par ma faute.

Dae Hyun haussa les épaules, ce qui attira le regard de Shepard sur lui.

— N'importe qui qui vous aurait rencontré à l'époque et vous verrait maintenant comprendrait que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal. Par chance, l'incident n'a pas tourné au drame. Il serait malvenu de la part de la Princesse, je pense, de vous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas votre procès, Commandant.

Eireann sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle n'avait pas détecté dans sa voix la moindre trace de rancœur ou de reproche et il avait tu l'épisode malheureux concernant l'otage alagbato qu'elle avait blessé. Elle hocha la tête et leur voyage continua dans le silence, par moments entrecoupé de questions auxquelles seul le Triumvirat pourrait apporter des réponses. La navette finit par se stabiliser dans les airs, manœuvre classique de ces véhicules pour se préparer à se poser.

Quand les occupants du Normandy sortirent de la navette, une Alagbato les attendait sur le ponton, l'air blasé. Quand son regard de chat croisa les émeraudes de Shepard, un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de l'alien tandis que Shepard déglutissait.

— Ah… Commandant Shepard ! s'exclama la militaire.  
— Commandant Selann Jadara, si je ne m'abuse ?  
— Oh, voyons, vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié le nom de celle à qui vous avez dégommé la mâchoire quand même !

Eireann fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Non pas qu'elle craigne de se faire dévorer mais les premiers contacts avec le peuple alagbato n'avaient pas été au beau fixe, et encore moins celui avec Jadara. L'officier supérieur hocha légèrement la tête et préféra ne pas adopter une posture agressive.

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant cette année, et je tenais à m'assurer que je ne fasse pas un impair en vous confondant avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
— _Bien joué, grommela la Mutilée. Peut-être qu'elle mordra à l'hameçon._

Ne pouvant pas répondre à son alter-ego, ni même faire le moindre geste suspicieux, Eireann se contenta de sourire discrètement. Jadara n'avait pas encore répondu et l'observait, sans mot dire. Finalement, la militaire alien haussa les épaules :

— Ma supérieure m'a chargée de vous trouver et de vous mener jusqu'au lieu de réunion.

Dae Hyun jeta un regard à son officier, tandis qu'Ashley se redressait. Liara, elle, ne broncha pas. A l'évidence, les trois équipiers ne réagissaient pas forcément à la remarque du commandant alagbato mais plutôt aux poings subrepticement serrés de Shepard. _Comme si on était incapable de trouver le chemin avec le monde qu'il y a._ Elle dardait ses yeux émeraudes sur Jadara, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur. D'un calme olympien, chose plutôt rare ces derniers temps, Eireann continua sur sa lancée :

— Très bien ! Nous vous suivons.

Selann posa son regard acéré sur l'Humaine et plissa des yeux. Elle ne rétorqua rien, méfiante, et tourna les talons. Les quatre passagers du Normandy la suivirent. Si Dae Hyun et Liara restaient légèrement en retrait, Ashley s'approcha de Shepard pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

— J'ai une mauvaise impression. Comme s'ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance, murmura-t-elle.  
— J'ai cette impression aussi, soupira Shepard. Mais ça ne m'étonne guère. Le premier contact a été mouvementé et leur dirigeante est sur la planète. Ils doivent toujours me considérer comme une menace.  
— _Avoue malgré tout que tu n'es pas maîtresse de toi-même, lâcha la Mutilée. Tu as tendance à perdre tes nerfs._

 _La faute à qui ?_

— En tout cas, j'espère que les choses ne tourneront pas au vinaigre, avoua Ashley. Nous sommes vraiment dans une situation délicate.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, Ash'… Je ne vous promets pas la lune, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour que notre sort s'améliore.

Le regard émeraude du Commandant se durcit alors que Williams souriait, plus sereine. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore le contrôle total de ses émotions. Mais l'Irlandaise n'était plus l'espèce de furie qu'elle avait pu être à la sortie du module. Il ne tenait qu'à elle, désormais, de montrer patte blanche. Le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient pu avoir sur Ewa Twimaren n'aidait cependant pas le commandant de bord de la frégate de l'Alliance à pouvoir établir une stratégie. _Tant pis ! Ça sera au feeling._

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du Haut-Palais akoni, les nouveaux arrivants se sentirent comme écrasés par la magnificence de la structure. Entièrement fait de marbre, le bâtiment était soutenu par d'imposantes colonnes finement ouvragées, témoins silencieux d'années de dur labeur. Au milieu de tant de splendeur, le regard d'Eireann s'attarda sur les détails des vitres. Certaines d'entre elles étaient composées d'une multitude de vitraux. Contrairement aux édifices humains, ici, point de représentations imagées, juste un arrangement harmonieux du verre afin de permettre à la lumière de refléter l'éclat des couleurs ne put cependant s'attarder davantage à l'observation des vitraux, tirée par le bras par Liara, qui l'incita silencieusement à avancer.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient sur ce qui ressemblait à une place d'armes, l'officier du Normandy se rendit compte qu'une foule compacte était réunie, avec divers peuples aliens qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment rencontrés. Cependant, le parterre était majoritairement composé d'Akoni d'un côté, et d'Alagbato de l'autre. Une lourde tension était perceptible mais Shepard passa outre et se contenta de suivre le Commandant Jadara.

Une fois le hall d'entrée, le quatuor arriva à une large salle rectangulaire. Ils furent une fois de plus frappés de plein fouet par la majesté de la pièce. L'attention d'Eireann fut attirée par l'énorme lustre en or et argent qui surplombait la pièce, placé exactement au milieu de celle-ci. Reliés de part et d'autres de l'ouvrage, de riches tentures violettes aux armoiries akoni – entrelacs complexes de cercles encadré d'un rectangle, à la signification nébuleuse pour Shepard – étaient suspendus au plafond.

Le Commandant du Normandy fit quelques pas sur le tapis de velours pourpre, notant que de part et d'autre de la salle, en longueur, se trouvaient des gradins qui se remplissaient déjà de badauds et autres curieux.

Les équipiers du Normandy arrivèrent à ce qui serait, à l'évidence, leur place. Conformément à ce qu'Onija avait annoncé à Shepard, une table rectangulaire avec quatre chaises disposées devant. La main d'Eireann se posa sur sa chaise et elle serra le bois de celle-ci, non sans remarquer qu'il semblait scintiller, comme si de minuscules morceaux de diamants y avaient été incrustés. Jadara, qui les avait suivis, désigna les chaises du menton.

— Installez-vous. Le Triumvirat va bientôt arriver, marmonna-t-elle, peu amène, comme si cette mission l'avait ennuyée au plus haut point.

Shepard resta silencieuse et hocha la tête sans s'asseoir pour autant. Elle releva le regard pour terminer d'étudier cette pièce. Sur la droite se trouvait une porte fermée devant laquelle se tenait un petit secrétaire. Sur la gauche, une autre était légèrement entrouverte et seul un rai de lumière s'en échappait.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus impressionnant, c'était l'estrade d'un mètre de haut droit devant Eireann. Trois sièges disposés en pyramide s'y trouvaient. Les fauteuils étaient recouverts de velours blanc au niveau du dossier et de l'assise. Personne n'y était encore assis. Shepard restait muette et ne regarda même pas ses acolytes alors qu'elle entendait les autres chaises être tirés, signe qu'ils se préparaient à s'y installer. Elle sentit une main agripper son bras et ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître sa mère. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres serrées. L'Amiral eut un sourire compatissant.

— Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Si on omet le fait que j'ai l'impression d'aller à mon procès ou quelque-chose de ce goût-là, oui, ça va.  
— Je te l'accorde, la situation ne me plaît pas non plus. Nous ne connaissons que trop bien les enjeux de cette audience.

La fille hocha la tête. _Oh que oui !_ Comment ne pas se rappeler qu'en plus de leur établissement sur une planète de cette galaxie, le destin de tous les peuples de cette partie de l'univers allait se jouer dans les minutes qui suivraient ? Une sensation amère envahit Eireann, la vague impression de devoir vivre à nouveau ce genre d'épisode la mit mal à l'aise. Hannah fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te poser la question. Que comptes-tu dire si l'on te demande de combattre ?

L'Irlandaise n'eut aucune difficulté à déceler l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère. Avec une douceur infinie, elle attrapa la main de l'Amiral et la serra tendrement. Un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant décora ses fines lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait la parole.

— Je me plierai à leurs exigences et me battrai. Pas pour ces peuples que je ne connais pas, mais pour nous. Pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre en paix. Je crois qu'on le mérite tous.

Hannah soupira, hocha la tête. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais Eireann devait accorder un point à Garrus : elle ne pouvait pas décemment fuir toute sa vie. Elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Shandrax voulait sa tête et elle ne lâcherait sûrement pas le morceau. Sa dextre encore libre se posa sur l'épaule de sa mère.

— Tout ira bien. Soyons confiantes si nous ne voulons pas que…  
— Shepard ! héla Ashley. Ils arrivent !

Le Commandant fit un signe de la tête à sa subalterne pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et quitta sa mère sans dire un mot de plus. Elle s'installa entre Liara et Dae Hyun, et posa son regard sur l'estrade.

Malgré les gradins bondés, le silence se rapidement fit quand la porte à l'extrémité gauche de la salle s'ouvrit. Un Onisowo à l'allure jeune et dynamique avança d'un pas assuré dans la pièce et se plaça devant le siège de marbre le plus à droite. Derrière lui s'était avancée Kinath, peu sûre d'elle, tandis qu'elle prenait place devant le siège tout à gauche. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, Eireann découvrit enfin la fameuse Princesse Ewa.

La démarche de la gouvernante alagbato était à l'image de l'air noble et fier qui peignait les traits de son visage. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne lourde et imposante dont les pointes, composée d'une multitude de pierres précieuses, étaient ornées de boucles auxquelles étaient attachées des chaînes d'argent serties de diamants qui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules de la Princesse. Avant de grimper la marche qui la menait à son siège, le regard bleu cobalt de la Princesse rencontra celui de Shepard. Un court instant, qui sembla durer une éternité pour Eireann, les deux femmes s'observèrent et se détaillèrent mutuellement. Contrairement à Jadara ou aux vagues souvenirs que Shepard pouvait avoir des autres Alagbato qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, la chevelure cristalline de la Princesse, qui brillait d'une lueur rouge, était longue et se terminait en pointe à la naissance du creux de ses reins. Shepard se ressaisit et se redressa. _Ce n'est pas le moment de reluquer la chute de reins de cette princesse !_ Le drapé soyeux de la longue jupe de la Princesse virevolta quelque peu autour de ses chevilles et hypnotisa un instant l'Humaine, qui se gifla mentalement pour se recentrer. Ewa posa un regard glacial sur le Commandant, qui le soutint sans ciller. Ce duel improvisé arracha un sourire mesquin à la dirigeante alagbato.

Entré par la porte de droite, Idajo, le Haut-Conseiller akoni, s'éclaircit la gorge. D'une voix forte, tandis que les trois dirigeants s'installaient dans un même mouvement, il déclara solennellement :

— Peuples de la Galaxie du Triangle, sous l'égide de la Princesse Ewa Twimaren, du Superviseur et de l'Honorable Kinath, je déclare officiellement ouvert le Douzième Triumvirat.

Il y eut des applaudissements et un long frisson parcourut la nuque d'Eireann : les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.


End file.
